Frozen Girl
by Shiruetto Revi
Summary: Seorang bos geng perampok, Natsu Dragneel menemukan titik kejenuhan dan bosan dalam hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah kapsul beku atau yang biasa disebut mesin pembeku yang didalamnya terdapat seorang gadis. Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah itu? [Update Chapter 20]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Hosh...

Hosh..

Seorang pemuda berlari melewati gang-gang sempit dan begitu kumuh. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan bulir-bulir keringatnya nampak berjatuhan. Sesekali ia mengusap wajahnya yang telah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. Ia berhenti di sebuah bangunan usang dan penuh dengan retakan di setiap sisi temboknya.

"Hhhhhhh.. apa mereka masih mengejarku? hhhhhh.." ia duduk di sebuah meja untuk melepaskan rasa lelahnya akibat berlarian.

"Dimana Gray dan Jellal saat mereka ku butuhkan !" cercanya.

Ia mengeruntuki kedua temannya yang sebelumnya bersamanya, namun sekejap mata mereka menghilang tak meninggalkan jejak.

"Woy Flame-head ! seenaknya saja kau berlari meninggalkan kami.." ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"Kau ini ! kami hampir saja tertangkap mereka.." sahut pemuda berambut biru dengan tato khasnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh kearah kedua temannya yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Kalian itu yang bodoh ! besok-besok berlatihlah berlari.." mereka mendecih.

"Bagaimana? kau berhasil mengambil berliannya Natsu ?!" tanya pemuda raven tersebut.

"Yap ! ini hal yang mudah bagiku.. haha" ia memperlihatkan sebuah kantung berwarna hitam.

"Hahaha.. kalau kau yang turun tangan, pekerjaan ini takkan membutuhkan waktu yang lama.." ucap pemuda berambut biru.

"Tapi aku ini bos kalian..lain kali akan ku pertimbangakan untuk ikut jika barang yang akan kita curi sebesar ini." ia menyeringai sambil memperlihatkan berlian sebesar buah rambutan.

"Baiklah tuan Dragneel.."

XXX

Di sebuah aparteman sempit berukuran 4x4m seorang berambut pinkish sedang bermalas-malasan menikmati waktu luangnya. Sesekali ia memainkan playstation atau sekedar mengambil snack dari dalam almari. Ia melirik jam wekernya yang berada tepat disampingnya.

Pukul 12.00 siang.

Terik matahari dan udara yang begitu panas membuatnya semakin malas untuk melakukan sesuatu hal. Ia merasakan bahwa kehidupannya sangatlah monoton dan biasa saja. Cukup membuat pemuda itu bosan setengah sadar.

Ya pemuda ini Natsu Dragneel. Pemuda yang mempunyai rambut yang begitu unik dan langka. Ia adalah bos sebuah geng perampokan yang sangat terkenal. Walaupun ia memiliki sebuah jabatan tertinggi di geng tersebut, tak membuatnya merasa bahagia dengan apa yang telah ia dapat dari hasil merampok. Kehidupannya hanya itu-itu saja, kadang ia merasa jenuh tiap kali bersantai.

"Aaarrggghh.. aku bosan !" teriaknya.

Kemudian ia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandinya. Mungkin setelah berendam ia bisa sedikit segar.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya berendam di dalam bathup berukuran sedang. Namun ternyata dengan berendam tak juga membuat rasa bosan dan jenuhnya hilang. Setelah selesai berendam, ia memilah-milah beberapa pakaian dan lantas memakainya. Ia putuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tenang. Dilangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen kecil tersebut. Setelah ia mengunci pintu apartemen tersebut dengan segera ia melangkah menuju suatu tempat. Sesekali kakinya menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang berada di sepanjang trotoar. Kepalanya menunduk menatap jalanan. Jaket hoodie nya menutupi seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya. Tak lupa ia memakai sebuah kupluk untuk menyembunyikan rambut pinknya dan sebuah kaca mata.

Natsu memang sengaja memakai nya agar identitasnya tak di ketahui oleh banyak orang. Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya ia telah sampai di sebuah padang savana yang luas dan berada di sudut kota. Tak banyak yang mengetahui tempat ini. Beberapa orang diantaranya lebih menyukai berada di pusat taman kota daripada berada di sebuah padang yang tenang.

"Hahhh.. " desahnya.

Matanya menatap tajam dan kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantung jaket hoodie.

"Membosankan !"

Dugaannya salah. Awalnya ia berpikir jika datang ke tempat ini membuat rasa bosan dan jenuhnya menghilang. Namun malah bertambah bosan. Ia membalikkan badannya dan kemudian meninggalkan padang savana tersebut. Dengan langkah gontainya ia terus berjalan. Jalan setapak dan gang sempit ia lewati begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sorot matanya masih tajam memandangi jalan.

Ia merasakan ponsel yang berada di kantung celananya bergetar hebat. Pertanda seseorang tengah meneleponnya.

Dengan malas ia merogoh kantung celanannya dan mengambil ponsel tersebut.

Nama salah satu temannya terpampang besar dan jelas pada layar ponsel bergaya touchscreen.

"Ada apa Gray ?" tanya Natsu.

_"Apa kau bisa ke basecamp sebentar? ada yang akan kami beritahukan padamu flamehead !"_

"Cih.. baiklah !"

Ia menutup telepon itu dan kembali mengantunginnya.

_Ada urusan apa mereka? bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menggangguku hari ini? _gerutu Natsu dalam hatinya.

Dengan terpaksa ia melangkah menuju basecamp yang menjadi tempat berkumpul para anggota gengnya. Gang demi gang ia lalui dengan sesekali menoleh kearah orang-orang yang tidak mencurigainya. Natsu sudah sangat mahir dalam hal menyamar. Berkali-kali ia sukses mengelabui orang-orang di sekitarnya tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

Setelah berjalan sekian lama, akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah bangunan usang dengan cat yang telah berubah menjadi kusam. Sekilas pemandangan rumah tersebut tamoak tak terurus dan telah ditinggal oleh penghuni sebelumnya. Ia meraih knop pintu depan dan lantas membukanya.

"Oah Natsu ! darimana saja kau?" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah scarlet sedang berkumpul bersama beberapa teman-temannya.

"Mencari vitamin otak.." ucapnya datar.

"Vitamin otak?" beberapa dari mereka menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap bosnya itu dengan bingung.

"Aku bosan !" ucapnya lagi.

"Apa aku perlu mencarikan wanita untukmu flame-head ?!" tanya Gray.

Natsu duduk di sebuah sofa yang memang menjadi tempat duduk pribadinya. Sofa berukuran besar dengan warna merah yang mulai memudar.

"Apa hubungannya aku dengan wanita?" tanya Natsu.

"Hey ! ayolah... kau hanya butuh belaian wanita saja maka hidupmu takkan membosankan.." rayu Gray.

Natsu mendecih dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Erza menyikut perut pemuda berambut biru yang juga adalah kekasihnya. "Kita punya target hari ini.. apa kau berminat?" ucap Jellal sambil memperlihatkan sebuah poster yang cukup besar yang memperlihatkan gambar sebuah liontin emas berbentuj hati dengan hiasan berlian di seluruh bagian penutup liontin. Tali liontin tersebut juga terbuat dari emas yang cukup bernilai tinggi.

"Aku dengar ini sangatlah mahal.. dan juga sangat berarti bagi si pemiliknya.. bagaimana?" pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan berbagai tindik di wajahnya.

Natsu melirik. Lantas ia hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kau yakin itu barang yang sangat mahal? aku pikir jika kita mendapatkannya, harga liontin tersebut tak sefantastis berlian yang kita curi kemarin.." ujarnya.

"Ayolah Natsu ! tanpa kau rencana ini tak berjalan lancar !" ucap gadis berambut biru dengan bandana khasnya.

"Cih ! seharusnya seorang bos hanya akan duduk manis di sofa ini dan para bawahannya yang menjalankan tugas.." nada suaranya masih terdengar datar.

"NATSU !" geraman gadis berambut scarlet membuat Natsu sedikit bergidik ngeri. Walaupun ia adalah bos di gengnya, ia masihlah manusia biasa yang masih mempunyai kelemahan.

"Baiklah baiklah.." ujarnya pasrah.

Para anggota lainnya bersorak-sorak gembira.

"Baiklah.. tepat pukul 12 malam kita akan menyerbu sebuah rumah mewah di ujung kota.. di kediaman Heartfilia.."

XXX

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

"Bagaimana Jellal? apa situasinya aman?" tanyanya sambil memasang sebuah headphone di telinga kanannya.

_"Aman Natsu ! para petugas satpam terlihat tidak waspada.. mereka sepertinya hanya bersantai saja.."_

"Baiklah.. jika ada pergerakan, segeralah menghubungiku.."

Ia mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ya pemuda itu Natsu Dragneel tengah bersembunyi bersama kedua rekannya di balik semak-semak samping pagar belakang sebuah rumah mewah. Ia memakai jaket kulit yang tidak terlalu longgar dan celana jeans agar ia bisa lebih leluasa bergerak. Tak lupa ia memakai penutup kepala dan wajah. Inilah profesi seorang Natsu Dragneel. Menjadi seorang perampok, dan merampok barang-barang berharga yang tentunya nilai jualnya tinggi.

"Natsu ! apa kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang rekannya disampingnya. Natsu mengangguk. Ia masih mengawasi keadaan di sekitar rumah tersebut.

"Ini adalah peta rumah ini, ku dengar liontinnya tersebut berada di bangunan ini.. tepat di sebuah kotak kaca anti peluru." Ucap Gajeel sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar bangunan yang berada di puncak bangunan. Natsu mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Gajeel.

"Dan di sebelah samping kotak tersebut ada sebuah layar untuk membuka kunci tersebut dengan sidik jari.." ujarnya Lagi.

"Hey Gray, apa kau membawa sampel sidik jari tuan Heartfilia?"

Gray mengangguk pelan dan mengambil sebuah kartu dengan sampel sidik jari yang sudah mereka pindahkan sebelumnya. "Ini.. jangan pegang bagian yang berwarna hitam.. disitulah sampel sidik jarinya.." ia menyodorkan kartu tersebut kepada Natsu.

"Baiklah.." Natsu kembali mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Ia kembali menghubungi Jellal yang sedang stand by bersama Erza di belakang pohon pintu masuk.

"Bagaimana? Amankah Jellal.." tanya Natsu setengah berbisik.

"_Ya.. kau bisa memulainya"_

"Baiklah.. semoga Kami-sama memberkati.." ujar Natsu.

Gray dan Gajeel saling berpandangan. Tak biasanya Natsu berdoa jika bosnya itu akan merampok. Tapi mereka tak menghiraukannya, yang terpenting adalah mendapatkan liontin itu dan bergegas pergi dengan selamat.

Natsu berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya seorang perampok yang profesional. Dengan hati-hati ia memanjat pagar pembatas tersebut. Akhirnya ia berhasil melewati pagar, begitu pula denga dua orang rekannya yang sedang mengikutinya. Natsu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat tinggi bangunan tersebut. Mungkin sekitar tiga lantai. Dan Liontinnya berada pada bangunan paling atas.

Ia mencari celah-celah untuk memanjat dinding bangunan tersebut. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, dengan hati-hati ia memanjat bagian rumah itu. Mudah untuknya memanjat, karena memang itu salah satu keahliannya. Sementara Gray dan Gajeel sedang berusaha untuk mengikutinya memanjat.

Dengan lihanya ia menapaki setiap bagian rumah itu, dengan cekatan pula ia memanjat yang memang firasa bisa untuk timpuan kaki atau tangannya. Bagi Natsu hal ini tidaklah sulit. Hanya perlu waktu beberapa menit untuknya sampai pada lantai ketiga rumah meraw milik bangsawan Heartfilia tersebut. Sampailah ia pada balkon sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ia mencoba membobol kunci jendela balkon tersebut.

Yap Sukses !

Natsu menyeringai, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Gray dan Gajeel tengah terengah-engah akibat memanjat dinding tersebut. Pada akhirnya mereka kalah cepat dengan Natsu yang telah terlebih dulu sampai di balkon.

"Lain kali kalian harus berlatih lagi..." Natsu mendecih. Gray dan Gajeel hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Ayo masuk.." ajak Natsu.

Mereka memasuki ruangan besar berukuran 8x8 m dengan beberapa almari kaca dan perabotan yang pastinya memiliki harga yang tinggi. Mata onyx Natsu tertuju pada sebuah Lukisan besar yang tertutup oleh sebuah kain hitam. Karena rasa penasarannya yang cukup besar pada benda tersebut, ia berinisiatif membuka kain tersebut. Tangan kekarnya yang tertutup sarung tangan ia arahkan meraih kain yang menutupi lukisan. Ia menarik pelan kain itu.

Matanya terpana melihat sebuah papan lukisan yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Mulutnya melongo seiring dengan manik matanya yang juga membesar. Ia terpaku menatap lukisan tersebut. Bak melihat sebuah pemandangan yang cukup menakjubkan yang membuat semua organ dan syarafnya berhenti sesaat.

Ya !

Lukisan itu adalah lukisan seorang puteri penerus Marga Heartfilia. Gadis dalam lukisan itu mengenakan gaun yang sangat mewah berwarna pink muda dengan hiasan yang begitu serasi. Rambut pirang gadis itu di gelung kearas dan menyisakan beberapa poninya. Sebuah mahkota indah bertengger diatas kepala pirang nya. Dan juga yang membuat Natsu sangat takjub adalah betapa cantik dan anggunnya gadis itu dimatanya.

"Perfecto Beautiful.." gumam Natsu.

Gray Dan Gajeel menoleh kearah bosnya dengan tatapan bingung. Pandangan mereka diarahkan ke sebuah Lukisan cantik tersebut.

"Apa aku menyukai gadis itu Dragneel?" Nada suara Gray menggoda sang empu nama. Natsu tetap tak bergeming.

"Mustahil saja aku bisa mendapatkannya.. lihatlah dirimu ! seorang perampok berkelas tidak mungkin mendapatkan seorang puteri keturunan bangsawan ternama di kota ini.." ujar Gray lagi.

"Dan yang paling mustahil dari semua hal yang sangat mustahil.. adalah kau tak bisa memilikinya.." Jelas Gajeel.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Natsu datar.

"Dia menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu.. dan tak seorangpun dapat menemukannya.." Gray memandangi Lukisan tersebut.

Natsu yang sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan Gajeel dan Gray. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana gadis secantik bidadari tersebut bisa menghilang.

"Ja baiklah.. kita harus segera menyelesaikan rencana kita.. sebelum mereka mengetahui kita berada disini.." Gray dan Gajeel berlalu dan meninggalkan Natsu yang masih mematung. Ia melirik lukisan tersebut. Manik obsidiannya bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri yang menandakan ia tengah berpikir keras.

"Natsu !" panggil Gray.

"Kami menemukannya !" Gajeel menyahut.

Natsu menoleh kearah mereka. Lantas ia kembali menoleh kearah lukisan tersebut. Pandangan matanya sulit diartikan. Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya ia beranjak meninggalkan lukisan tersebut dan mendekat kearah kedua rekannya.

"Hey Natsu ! keluarkan kartu yang sebelumnya kuberikan padamu.." Ujar Gray.

Natsu merogoh kantung jaketnya dan memberikan sebuah kartu kepada pemuda raven tersebut. Dilihatnya sebuah kotak kaca mungkin berukuran 30x30 cm yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah liontin berbentuk hati yang sangatlah indah. Natsu tak berkedip sedikitpun melihat benda itu yang berada di dalam kotak kaca.

Tiit.. klek..

Suara kunci kotak tersebut berhasil di buka. Bagian atas kotak tersebut sedikit demi sedikit terbuka, dan akhirnya terlihatlah sebuah liontin emas yang sangat indah. Saat Gray hendak mengambil liontin tersebut, dengan cepat kilat Natsu telah mendahului Gray.

"Aku yang akan membawanya."

Perkataan Natsu suksess membuat kedua rekannya itu saling berpandangan.

"Baiklah flame-head.. cepat kita pergi dari sini.."

Mereka mengangguk dan segera bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sebelum Natsu meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia menoleh kearah lukisan gadis itu. Lantas ia tersenyum tipis.

Natsu melompat dari balkon kamar tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian ia dan kedua rekannya telah berada di luar pagar dan mendarat dengan sempurnya. Mereka menghampiri Erza dan Jellal yang sudah menunggunya dibalik sebuah pohon besar.

"Kerja bagus !" ucap Erza.

"Sebelum kita jual, aku akan membawanya.." Natsu melangkah meninggalkan mereka yang menatap kepergiannya dengan banyak tanda tanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Erza menyikut Gray.

"Mungkin gara-gara Lukisan tadi.."

"Lukisan?" ucap Erza dan Jellal serempak.

XXX

Natsu berjalan menuju apartemennya. Kepalanya menunduk dan rambutnya tertutupi sebuah kuplik rajut berwarna hitam. Sampailah ia di depan pintu apartemen miliknya. Tangannya mencari-cari sebuah benda di kantong celananya.

Ya kunci apartemennya.

Setelah ia mendapatkan benda yang ia maksud, sesegera mungkin ia membuka pintu itu. Ia memasuki rumahnya dengan lunglai.

"Mengapa aku merasa lelah sekali? padahal sebelumnya biasa saja.." ucapnya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa berwarna merah tua. Memang benar sebelumnya ia tak merasa selelah ini. Setelah sampai apartemennya, barulah rasa lelahnya sangat terasa. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya melalui mulutnya. Tangan kanannya merogoh kantong jaket dan mengambil suatu benda.

Benda yang baru saja ia rampok bersama rekannya. Liontin emas berbentuk hati dengan besar seperti buah rambutan dan sisi depannya bertabur puluhan benda yang dinamakan berlian. Natsu membolak-balikkan liontin yang menurutnya sangat unik, sampai ia menemukan sebuah tombol kecil di sisi bawah liontin tersebut. Ia penasaran dengan tombol itu dan kemudian menekannya.

Cklek.

Liontin tersebut terbuka membuat sang pemuda berambut pinkish itu sedikit terkejut.

"Apa ini?"

Ia bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya duduk diatas sofa. Perlahan tangan kirinya membuka liontin itu. Manik matanya menyipit dan menajamkan pandangannya. Sebuah nama tertulis dengan ukiran tinta emas asli dan ditulis dengan huruf latin.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Itulah nama yang tertera di salah satu bingkai dalam liontin tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada bingkai yang lainnya. Sebuah foto seorang gadis yang mungkin berusia 18 tahun tengah tersenyum sangat manis kearahnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, matanya lagi-lagi terpana hanya dengan sebuah foto di dalam liontin tersebut.

"Ada apa denganku?"

Natsu menyentuh dadanya. Ia merasakan detakan jantungnya sangat tak beraturan. Perasaan nya juga menjadi tak karuan. Semangatnya pun seketika muncul mengusir rasa bosan dan jenuhnya. Dipandanginya foto tersebut dengan seksama. Tanpa sadar jari tangannya mengelus wajah gadis dalam foto tersebut.

"Aneh kan? ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya? padahal sebelumnya aku tak tau siapa gadis ini.."

Ia menghela nafas.

"Entahlah.. mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.." gumamnya.

Ya hanya perasaan. Karena perasaan tidak pernah salah.

XXX

"Maafkan saya Tuan Jude.. sungguh maafkan saya tuan. " seorang pria berpakaian satpam terlihat setengah membungkuk dengan raut wajah yang menandakan ia amat menyesal.

"Hhhhnn.. sudahlah, tidak apa-apa.. kembalilah bekerja."

"Baiklah tuan.. tapi sekali lagi saya meminta maaf yang amat sangat, saya menyesal.."

Pria paruh baya berambut pirang tua menundukkan kepalanya. Seorang berpakaian satpam itu segera undur diri dari ruangan kerja milik bangsawan Heartfilia itu.

_Sekarang apa lagi? setelah Lucy menghilang, benda berharganya pun juga dicuri orang.. _

Ya memang bagi bangsawan sepertinya itu bukanlah hal besar. Mengingat kekayaannya yang sangat melimpah.

tookk.. tok..tok..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuklah.." ucapnya.

Perlahan pintu dibuka, terlihatlah seorang pemuda spike pirang masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana harimu Tuan Jude?" tanya pemuda itu.

Pria itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang tengah menyapanya. "Oh Sting.. sungguh buruk.."

"Buruk? aku mendengarnya hampir setiap hari tuan mengatakannya.."

Pemuda itu Sting Eucliffe, seorang detektif muda yang sangat berbakat dalam menyelidiki kasus-kasus berbahaya dan rumit. Kini ia sedang menangani kasus hilangnya putri tunggal pewaris Bangsawan Heartfilia tersebut. Namun usahanya belum sedikitpun menemui titik terang dan membuahkan hasil dalam 5 tahun belakangan ini.

"Aku hampir putus asa Sting.. sepertinya memang Lucy sudah tidak bisa ditemukan lagi.." pria itu menyandarkan dahinya pada lipatan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Aku masih akan terus berusaha sebaik mungkin tuan.. beberapa anak buahku masih menyamar dan mencari informasi ke semua penjuru kota.." ujar Sting.

"Terimakasih Sting.. kau memang pemuda yang sangat baik, mungkin jika pitriku telah ditemukan, aku akan menjodohkannya denganmu.."

Sting menyeringai. "Benarkah itu tuan? saya semakin bersemangat untuk menemukan Putri.."

"Tetaplah mencarinya Sting.. aku mengandalkanmu.." Pria itu menatap Sting dengan pandangan memohon.

"Dengan senang hati tuan.." sebuah senyuman aneh muncul di bibir tipis pemuda itu. Senyuman yang mengandung makna lain dan sangat sulit diartikan.

.

**TBC..**

.

Sebuah ide aneh muncul begitu saja di kepala saya., sepertinya ide yang sangat-sangat aneh dan sangat gaje.. haha..


	2. Chapter 2 : Menemukanmu

**Yooosh minna.. selamat membaca dan semoga bisa dibaca XD..**

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang sedikit gelap, hanya disinari oleh lampu berwarna putih kebiru-biruan yang tak cukup untuk menyinari seluruh ruangan tersebut. Beberapa sudut ruangan penuh dengan perabotan ala petugas laboratorium. Mulai dari gelas kaca, pinset, dan lain-lain.

Seorang pemuda berambut jingga masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut lengkap dengan jas dokter dan perlengkapan yang bisa dibilang khusus untuk area ruangan steril. Kaca matanya mengkilap terkena sinar lampu yang berada diatas meja kerjanya. Masker penutup wajahnya pun terlihat terpasang rapi menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia mendekati sebuah meja praktikum dan mengambil beberapa tabung reaksi yang berisi sampel cairan berwarna ungu dan biru. Lalu ia membawanya kesebuah tempat dimana ruangan itu sangat gelap.

Tangannya meraba di sudut bagian ruangan itu.

Cklek.

Seketika penerangan di ruangan tersebut menyala dan sangat terang. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas yang berisi tulisan yang cukup banyak. Entah apa tulisan tersebut. Ia meletakkan tabung yang berisi sampel cairan yang sebelumnya ia bawa ke dalam rak yang di desain khusus untuk meletakkan tabung.

Lalu ia mengarahkan tangannya mengambil sebuah berkas dengan map berwarna biru dari dalam tumpukan berkas-berkas. Ia membuka map tersebut dan membuka pada halaman terakhir. Sebuah senyum terpahat jelas di bibir pemuda jingga itu.

"Beberapa hari lagi ya? sepertinya akan sukses." ucapnya. Ia mengambil sebuah pena dari kantung jasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di dalam berkas tersebut. Lalu ia mengembalikan map tersebut di posiainya semula.

Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah mesin pendingin minuman dan mengambil beberapa kaleng coffe. Lantas ia kembali ke meja kerjanya, meletakkan kaleng minuman tersebut dan duduk bersandar di kursi kerjanya.

"Sepertinya aku berhutang banyak padamu Nii-san.." pemuda itu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Oh kau? sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanyanya.

"Yah sejak Nii-san mengambil beberapa kaleng coffe.."

"Kau tak berhutang padaku.. aku hanya membantu adikku saja yang sedang tergila-gila pada seorang wanita." jelas pemuda berambut jingga tersebut. Ia tersenyum.

"Nii-san, jadi kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Secepatnya.. mungkin beberapa hari lagi." ujar pemuda jingga tersebut.

Pemuda yang ia sebut denga adiknya itu menyeringai. Maasnya menatap tajam dan tangannya mengepal.

_Tunggu saja.. kau akan menjadi milikku._

XXX

Natsu sedang duduk di sebuah sofa kesayangannya. Ia sedang berada di basecamp, tempat yang biasanya ia dan gengnya berkumpul. Manik matanya menatap nanar atap bangunan yang cukup tinggi tersebut dan dipenuhi dengan beberapa rumah laba-laba.

"Anda ingin minum bos?" tanya seorang penjaga bar. Natsu menggeleng. Penjaga bar itu kemudian meninggalkannya.

Raut wajah Natsu nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah kalung liontin yang telah ia rampok beberapa hari yang lalu. Kemudian ia memandangi liontin tersebut dengan intens. Lalu ia membuka benda itu dan menampakkan foto seorang gadis pirang dengan senyuman yang cukup membuat dadanya bergetar.

Padahal ia sama sekali tak mengenal gadis itu. Mengapa perasannya bisa seperti ini?

Entahlah. Mungkin hanya pertanda sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

Namun mengapa ia sangat yakin bahwa gadis blonde itu berada di suatu tempat. Ia mengusap pelan foto tersebut dan kemudian kembali mengantonginya.

"Yo Flame-head ! tampangmu sama sekali tak berubah dari beberapa hari yang lalu.." Natsu hanya melirik kearah sahabat yang juga musuh abadinya.

"Natsu.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut biru.

"Aku tak apa-apa.. hanya saja rasa bosanku belum hilang." ujarnya datar.

"Sudah ku bilang ! dengarkan perkataanku.. aku akan mencarikanmu wanita, jika kau mau.." Natsu mendecih mendengar perkataan Gray.

"Wanita seperti apa yang kau punya? aku tak sudi berkencan dengan wanita barbar seperti yang kau kencani otak es !" ujarnya dingin. Ya wanita yang dimaksud Natsu adalah wanita seperti kekasih Gray, Juvia yang berprofesi sebagai penari telanjang.

"Issshh... kau sangat keras kepala sekali ! bagaimanapun kau harus menikmati hidupmu... jangan biarkan menjadi membosankan !" lagi-lagi Natsu mendecih.

"Sudahlah ! kau mau ikut kami ke tempat biasa ?" tanya Jellal menyudahi perdebatan mereka berdua.

"Tidak." ujar Natsu singkat.

"Terserahlah.. kita saja berdua Jellal !" Gray membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan basecamp mereka.

"Dimana Erza dan yang lain?" tanya Natsu kepada Jellal yang tengah duduk di kursi bar.

"Erza? ia bersama Levy merampok seorang pengusaha.. yah kau tau sendiri mereka pandai merayu dan mengelabui para pria hidung belang.." jelas Jellal.

Ya Erza dan Levy memang sangat terkenal di kalangan perampok tentang aksi merayunya. Bahkan mereka bisa mengambil semua barang berharga yang korban mereka punyai dan mengurasnya.

"Oh.." Natsu membalas singkat dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Sepi sekali bar ini.. Hey ! Natsu.. bagaimana dengan liontin yang kemarin? "Tanya Jellal.

Natsu kembali membuka matanya dan menyandarkan dagunya diantara tangan yang menumpu pada pahanya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan.." Jellal memutar kursi yang ia duduki kearah Natsu. Matanya menatap Natsu sambil menunggu pemuda pink itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kita tak akan menjualnya.." lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Jellal.

"Entahlah.. aku hanya merasa bahwa benda ini sangat berarti untuk pemiliknya." jelas Natsu.

"Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli dengan seseorang yang telah kita rampok?!"Jellal begitu terkejut dengan perkataan Natsu.

"Bukan dengan mereka.. tapi.." Natsu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda.

Benda itu Liontin emas berbentuk hati. Lalu Natsu membuka liontin tersebut dan memperlihatkan foto didalamnya kearah Jellal.

"Dia." ujar Natsu.

Jellal mendekat kearah liontin yang diperlihatkan oleh Natsu. Matanya menyipit dan mulutnya terlihat komat-kamit.

"Bukannya dia pewaris kekayaan Heartfilia itu?" Natsu mengangguk.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Jellal lagi.

"Tidak." ujarnya singkat.

"Lantas?"

Natsu menarik tangannya dan memandang foto gadis tersebut. Kemudian ia mengantongi liontin itu kembali.

"Entahlah Jellal, ada perasaan aneh yang kurasakan di sebelah sini.." Natsu menunjuk dadanya. Jellal yang mengerti apa yang Natsu maksudkan kemudian mendekati Natsu.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai gadis yang belum pernah kau temui sebelumnya Pinky boy.." goda Jellal. Natsu hanya diam saja mendengar ocehan pemuda biru itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi itu tak mungkin untukmu mendapatkannya Natsu, yang ku dengar gadis itu hilang sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.. dan sampai saat ini belum seorangpun yang menemukannya.." Natsu melirik Jellal.

"Aku sudah tau." ujarnya datar.

Jellal menghadap tepat di depan wajah Natsu. "Lantas jika kau sudah tau mengapa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya.

"Entah mengapa aku sangat yakin kalau gadis ini masih hidup sampai saat ini.. aku akan mencarinya." tegas Natsu.

"Hhhhnn... terserahlah !"Jellal kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Natsu kembali menyandarkan badannya dan memejamkan mata. Saat ini ia cukup bingung dengan apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Hanya dengan melihat foto gadis pada liontin tersebut hatinya menjadi tak karuan. Jantungnya pun bedetak cukup kencang.

_apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ batin Natsu.

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul memenuhi pikirannya. Entah resiko apa jika ia memang menyukai gadis itu dan benar-benar akan mencarinya.

XXX

Gray membuka peta sebuah rumah mewah yang menyerupai istana. Ia memperlihatkan letak ruangan dan kamar rumah tersebut. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah poster bergambar tumpukan emas batangan dengan berat 1kg.

"Target kita saat ini adalah emas ini.. kita akan mengambil secukupnya saja." ujarnya.

"Jadi? emas itu berada di mana?" tanya Gajeel.

"Disini.. tepat di sebuah brankas anti peluru dan anti ledak. Aku akan membobol kuncinya dengan kunci ini.. brankas itu berada di ruangan bawah tanah dengan pintu rahasia.. kita harus teliti dan hati-hati saat melewati beberapa ruangan di bawah tanah, jika tidak kita akan berakhir disana.." jelas Gray.

"Memangnya ada apa disana?" Jellal menyahut.

"Beberapa jebakan terpasang disana, yang ku dengar ada lima jebakan.."

Mereka berdua hanya ber-oh-ria dan mengangguk-angguk. Gray melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai.

Pukul 00.30 dini hari.

Mereka memang melakukan perampokan pada jam-jam tersebut. Karena bagi mereka, para korban yang akan dirampok pastinya sedang tertidur pulas. Saat ini Gray, Gajeel, dan Jellal sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak tinggi dan sesekali mengintip situasi rumah tersebut. Tak ada pergerakan dari sang empunya rumah. Lampu-lampu rumah itu telah padam di beberapa ruangan.

Entah apa yang mendorong mereka untuk melakukan perkejaan yang bisa dibilang berbahaya dan penuh resiko ini. Selain hukum di kota itu sangatlah lemah, situasi kota tersebut terbilang sangat rawan perampokan. Mengingat Natsu adalah bos perampok dan menguasai bagian timur wilayah tersebut dan mencakup tiga perempat daerah kekuasannya dari seluruh luas total wilayah kota tersebut. Para anak buah Natsu, terutama Gray, Gajeel, Jellal serta para wanita lainnya cukup mahir dalam urusan berkelahi. Jadi selain mereka merampok, mereka juga meladeni para penantang untuk berkelahi. Mau berkelahi diatas ring atau tidak itu sama saja.

"Hey Jellal ! sebenarnya ada apa dengan Natsu?" tanya Gray yang penasaran dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta.. mungkin ini pertama kali untuknya.." jelas Jellal.

"Jatuh cinta?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan. Jellal mengangguk.

_jangan-jangan.._

"Ya dengan gadis itu, gadis dalam lukisan yang kalian lihat saat merampok kediaman Hearfilia."

Gray dan Gajeel saling berpandangan. _mengapa ia tau pikiran kami?_

_"_Bagaimana bisa?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan. Jellal hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Dia bilang juga akan mencari gadis itu.." ucap Jellal lagi.

Mereka berdua berpandangan lagi. Mata mereka pun ikut melebar.

_Ini akan menjadi situasi yang paling gawat.._ batin mereka bersamaan.

Ya bagaimana tidak? bos mereka yang hampir tak mengenal wanita, bos mereka yang juga hampir tak pernah membicarakan tentang wanita, dan bos mereka yang tidak pernah sedikitpun melirik wanita luluh hanya karena melihat sebuah lukisan yang tak sengaja ditemuinya saat akan merampok.

"Kita akan memulainya beberapa menit lagi.. persiapkan diri kalian.."

Gray memandangi jam tangannya dan sesekali memandangi situasi rumah tersebut. Situasi saat ini sangat aman. Gray menurunkan kupluknya sampai menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Yang terlihat hanyalah sepasang matanya saja. Begitu pula dengan Gajeel dan Jellal. Mereka sudah siap untuk melakukan perampokan pada rumah tersebut. Suara burung hantu tampak mengiringi pergerakan mereka yang berjalan tanpa bersuara. Jangkrik-jangkrik pun enggan untuk keluar dari sarangnya.

Mereka perlahan melompati pagar pembatas, kemudian mereka mengendap-endap mendekati sebuah pintu berukuran sedang. Gray mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari kantung jaketnya, dan kemudian ia mengutak-atik lubang kinci tersebut.

cklek..

Kunci pintu tersebut berhasil dibuka. Gray membuka pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah dirasa cukup aman mereka masuk dan kembali menutup pintu tersebut dan kemudian menjalankan aksi mereka.

XXX

Seorang pemuda bermbut pink masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kamarnya tampak berantakan, baju-bajunya juga berserakan di lantai, tak lupa bungkus camilan juga menghiasi kamarnya yang hampir mirip seperti gudang. Televisinya masih menyala, menandakan ia semalam begadang dan akhirnya tertidur tanpa sempat mematikannya. Ia menggeliat dan berpindah posisi. Bantal guling bercorak bendera Amerika terlihat dalam dekapannya. Matanya belum juga membuka, ia masih berada di alam mimpinya.

kkkkkrrrriiingggg... kkkkkrrrriiiiinnnngggg..

Jam wekernya berbunyi dengan kencang. Natsu tersentak dan membuka kelopak matanya memperlihatkan manik mata yang tampak memerah karena tidurnya yang terganggu. Ia mengambil jam wekernya dan kemudian ia lemparkan tepat kearah keranjang sampah.

Ia memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Sudah pagi ternyata.."

Tangannya mengambil sebuah benda yang berada tepat di samping kasur tidurnya. Ya liontin yang selalu ia bawa. Ia membuka liontin tersebut dan memandangi foto gadis itu. Beberapa hari ini telah menjadi kebiasaannya memandangi foto gadis didalam liontin itu. Tiap kali ia memandanginya, sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

_Detektif muda bernama Sting Eucliffe yang tengah menangani kasus menghilangnya sang puteri pewaris tunggal Heatfilia. Sampai saat ini ia belum juga menemukan titik terang dimana keberadaan sang puteri. Mari kita dengarkan penjelasan dari detektif muda ini._

Natsu menoleh kearah televisinya yang menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"_Ya saya sedang menangani kasus ini.. saya hampir putus asa karena selama 5 tahun ini isaha saya tak membuahkan hasil.. tapi saat tuan Jude mengatakan jikalau puterinya ditemukan, ia akana menjodohkanku dengannya.." _

Pemuda di dalam televisi itu menyeringai. Natsu masih menatap intens televisinya.

Sepertinya pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana?

Begitu pikirnya. Ia menggali dalam-dalam pikirannya, mengingat-ingai siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya. Namun ternyata ia sama sekali tak ingat sedikitpun tentang pemuda pirang itu.

"_Ya jika puteriku ditemukan.. aku akan menjodohkannya dengan pemuda ini. Ia pemuda yang sangat baik.."_

Seorang pria paruh baya menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda itu dan tersenyum. Wajah Natsu menyiratkan ia tak percaya bahwa pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang baik.

"Cih.." Natsu mendecih dan kemudian mematikan televisinya.

Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandinya dan bersiap untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah beberapa menit ia bertapa di dalam kamar mandinya, ia keluar dengan handuk tipis melilit tubuhnya bagian bawah dan mengekspos tubuh bagian atas yang terlihat sangat berotot dan six pack. Benerapa bekas luka menghiasi tubuh kekarnya. Mungkin luka tusukan atau goresan.

Ia mengambil sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dan kemudian ia berjalan menuju almari pakaiannya. Natsu memakai kaos hitam dengan gambar tengkorak besar di depan, celana jeans hitam. Ia berniat untuk membeli beberapa makanan instan dan camilan untuk stok dirumahnya. Setelah rapi dan menggunakan jaket hoodie kesayangannya, ia berjalan meninggalkan apartemen menyusuri gang-gang tak terawat yang berada di sekitar apartemennya. Deretan rumah-rumah dan pertokoan yang sudah lama tak di huni, dan juga jalan-jalan yang telah berlubang disana-sini tak mengganggu langkahnya. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung jaket. Kepalanya menunduk dan sesekali melihat situasi di sekitarnya.

Sampai tibalah ia melewati sebuah gedung laboratorium usang yang masih berdiri kokoh di seberang jalan. Ia hanya menatap sebentar gedung iti dan kemudian berlalu.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana untuk mencari gadis itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia masih menunduk sambil menyusuri jalan trotoar yang penuh dengan debu jalanan. Sepanjang jalan otaknya tengah berpikir keras mengenai gadis tersebut. Sampai lah ia di sebuah sudut kota yang tampak ramai oleh beberapa pejalan kaki dan juga pedagang asongan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat situasi di sekelilingnya. Setelah dirasa aman, ia melanjutkan berjalan ke sebuah mini market di ujung jalan.

Langkahnya ia percepat, perutnya sudah sedikit lapar karena sejak kemarin hanya makan sekali saja. Akhirnya ia sampai pada mini market tersebut, dengan sigap ia mengambil keranjang belanja. Ia mengambil beberapa bungkus mie ramen instan, roti, dan juga camilan ringan. Kemudian ia segera membayarnya.

Natsu berjalan meninggalkan mini market tersebut. Diambilnya sebungkus roti yang berukuran cukup besar, lalu membuka bungkus tersebut. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang berada tak jauh dari mini market tersebut. Lantas ia mencomot roti yang berisi daging. Saat ia telah menghabiskan semua rotinya, manik matanya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang menerima telepon di seberang jalan. Sesekali laki-laki itu menyeringai dan terlihat mencurigakan. Natsu mengingat-ingat laki-laki itu. Pemuda spike pirang dengan kacamatanya.

Dia Sting. Sting Eucliffe.

Natsu masih memandanginya dengan intens. Tampak beberapa orang berpakaian preman menghampiri laki-laki itu.

Bukannya itu adalah para kelompok geng barat? mengapa mereka seperti bersekongkol dengan si rambut durian?

Pikir Natsu. Kemudian sebuah ingatan kembali terlintas diotaknya. Natsu seperti pernah melihat Sting di sebuah gang buntu sedang memukuli seseorang pemuda sampai babak belur. Entah karrna masalah apa si rambut durian itu membabi buta memukulinya.

Terlihat laki-laki itu telah selesai menelepon seseorang, dan orang-orang yang menghampirinya juga telah pergi dari tempatnya. Natsu melihat Sting tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mencoba untuk mengikuti laki-laki itu pergi. Natsu menarik tudung hoodienya untuk lebih menutupi wajahnya. Dengan hati-hati ia masih terus mengikuti laki-laki itu yang entah menuju kemana.

Langkah Sting membawanya ke sebuah gedung bekas laboratorium yang terlihat usang dan cat yang menghiasi temboknya sudah terkelupas dimana-mana. Sebisa mungkin Natsu mengikutinya tanpa bersuara dan mengendap-endap. Sesekali ia bersembunyi di balik bangunan, semak-semak, atau pohon.

_Gedung itu.._ batin Natsu

Ya gedung yang sebelumnya ia lewati saat menuju ke mini market. Memang sekilas gedung itu tampak misterius, karena bagian luar yang tampak tak terawat namun di suatu ruangan ada setitik cahaya lampu yang meneranginya. Aneh. Apakah tempat usang itu di tempati oleh seseorang?

Dan Natsu juga tak yakin jika Sting- yang notabenenya seorang detektif muda terkenal, mana mungkin mau tinggal di tempat seperti itu.

_Apa yang akan ia lakukan di gedung ini?_

Natsu bersembunyi dibalik tembok pagar, ia mengintip Sting pada lubang tembok tersebut. Sting nampak memasuki gedung itu dengan waspada. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri guna melihat apakah ada yang melihatnya atau tidak. Sting memasuki gedung tersebut. Natsu yang memastikan Sting benar-benar telah masuk, kemudian ia mengendap-endap mengikuti untuk masuk dalam gedung. Ia mengikuti langkah Sting yang menapaki sebuah lorong dengan pencahayaan yang minim.

Sting berbelok ke kanan di persimpangan lorong. Lalu ia membuka sebuah pintu diujung lorong itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Dahi Natsu mengernyit menatap kepergian laki-laki pirang itu. Lantas ia mendekati pintu tersebut dan sedikit membukanya. Satu mata onyxnya ia gunakan untuk mengintip bagian dalam ruangan. Rupanya ruangan bawah tanah yang disinari cahaya yang cukup terang. Peralatan ala laboratorium nampak berjajar rapi di meja-meja dan di penuhi dengan cairan berwarna warni.

Natsu mencoba mengintip ruangan itu lebih dalam lagi. Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki dan menapaki anak tangga yang memandunya untuk berjalan kebawah. Dengan sigap dan tanpa bersuara ia menuruni anak tangga. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Sting yang tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang laki-laki berambut jingga. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Bagaimana? apakah kondisinya stabil untuk besok?"

"Ya kondisinya sangat stabil, bahkan hari ini pun bisa dicairkan.. tapi aku tak mau tergesa-gesa, aku tak ingin ada efek samping padanya jika aku mencairkannya hari ini.."

_Mencairkannya? apa maksudnya? _batin Natsu.

Natsu mencoba mendekati ruangan tersebut, walaupun itu adalah resiko yang besar namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan ketakutannya. Ia bersembunyi di balik meja yang terbuat dari semen dan kembali mengintip apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda besar yang berbentuk bola. Ada beberapa kaca yang nampak seperti jendela untuk melihat kedalamnya.

_Apa itu? kenapa udara disini tiba-tiba menjadi dingin? _batinnya.

Apakah itu almari es? mengapa sebesar itu?

Pikirnya.

"Lihatlah dia.. masih cantik serti dulu, yah mesin ini juga membuatnya terlihat awet muda." ucap pemuda jingga tersebut.

Sting mendekati benda berbentuk bola itu dan menatap kedalam mesin itu melalui jendela kaca.

"Oh..bidadariku.. kau terlihat sangat cantik, tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya." ucap Sting sambil mengelus jendela tersebut.

Natsu tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang terdapat di dalam mesin itu? cantik? apakah ada seorang wanita disana?

Natsu mengangkat alisnya. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya tentang apa dan siapa di dalam mesin tersebut.

"Baiklah Sting, ini.." laki-laki itu menyodorkan sebuah cairan berwarna biru keunguan kepada Sting.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ini adalah obat untuk gadis ini setelah pencairan selesai, ini akan membuat tubuh gadis itu menjadi hangat dan normal.. aku telah meraciknya.. jangan sampai tumpah, karena aku hanya memiliki ini saja dan tak ada penggantinya.. kau harus hati-hati." jelasnya.

"Baiklah Nii-san, akan ku letakkan di samping kapsul ini.. dengan begini kau tak perlu khawatir akan pecah atau tumpah." Laki-laki jingga itu mengangguk.

"Untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu, aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya nii-san.. ayo !" ajak Sting.

"Tapi tunggu dulu.. tidak ada yang menjaga kapsul ini, bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang menemukannya lalu mencairkannya?"

"Tak perlu khawatir nii-san, tak ada yang akan menemukannya disini.. lagi pula siapa yang mau datang ke tempat menyeramkan ini?" ujar Sting.

"Baiklah.."

Akhirnya mereka berdua berlalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Mereka berdua masih belum menyadari jika Natsu telah berada di dalamnya dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Setelah kedua orang itu benar-benar tak terdengar lagi langkah kakinya, Natsu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ugh.. badanku." keluhnya sambil meluruskan badannya karena cukup lama menunduk dan membungkuk di bawah meja.

Natsu membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena debu, lalu ia mendekati kapsul tersebut dan melihat apa yang ada didalamnya. Sepasang onyxnya membesar, mulutnya pun juga ikut terbuka. Ia mengucek matanya dan kembali menajamkan pandangannya. Berharap apa yang ia lihat bukan hanya sebatas ilusi atau halusinasi. Namun pemandangan di depan matanya sangatlah nyata. Tepat di dalam kapsul tersebut seorang gadis tengah berdiri dan memejamkan matanya. Bahkan kedua tangannya diikat kesamping.

_Apa ini? dan siapa dia?_ batin Natsu.

Tangannya menyentuh jendela kaca pada kapsul tersebut. Dingin. Diluarnya saja sudah dingin begini apalagi di dalamnya. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan selimut putih yang terbalut di tubuhnya. Kepalanya tertunduk.

_"Tolong aku.."_

Natsu sedikit tersentak mendengar sebuah suara nan lembut yang entah dari mana asalnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri mencari seseorang yang tengah meminta tolong padanya.

_"Tolong aku... ku mohon."_

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Ia bingung darimana suara itu berasal. Lalu ia memandang gadis dalam kapsul itu lagi.

"Apa suara itu suara gadis ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

_"Ya memang aku.. ku mohon tolong aku.. bebaskan aku.."_

Natsu memandang intens gadis itu. Lalu ia mencari-cari tombol untuk membuka kapsul tersebut. Setelah ia berputar-putar mencari tombol untuk mencairkan dan membukanya, akhirnya menemukan sebuah tombol berwarna merah di sebuah sudut kapsul. Lantas ia menekannya.

Cklek. kreeeessshh..

Pintu kapsul itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Hawa yang sangat dingin mulai menyeruak di sekitar ruangan tersebut. Cukup membuat seseorang bergetar karenanya. Natsu menatap kapsul tersebut, dan menunggu pintu kapsul itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, pintu kapsul itu telah terbuka. Natsu memandang gadis di depannya itu tak percaya. Manik matanya menyiratkan keterkejutannya yang amat sangat. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kapsul tersebut. Ia agak berjongkok untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya gadis yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut.

Gadis itu...

Lucy Heartfilia.

Gadis yang telah menghilang selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Gadis pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Heartfilia. Dan gadis yang selalu berada dalam pikirannya. Entah kebetulan atau apa ia telah menemukan gadis yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh seluruh khalayak media dan juga mengusik pikirannya.

Natsu tersadar dari lamunannya. Tangan kekarnya melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangan gadis tersebut. Tanpa sengaja gadis itu terjatuh tepat di pelukannya. Natsu membawanya keluar dari kapsul tersebut. Ia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya.

Rambut pirang.

Dan wajahnya yang cantik.

Gadis ini benar-benar puteri Hearfilia.

Tapi yang membuat Natsu tak habis pikir, jadi selama itu gadis ini berada di dalam mesin pembeku ini? jadi yang menyembunyikannya adalah Sting si detektif misterius itu?

Natsu melirik jam tangannya. Lalu ia menggendong gadis itu tepat di punggungnya. Kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia membawa gadis itu pergi dari sana sebelum kedua laki-laki tersebut kembali dan memergokinya. Tak lupa ia menyambar sebuah botol kecil yang sebelumnya diletakkan oleh Sting pada samping kapsul tersebut.

Ia berlari dan terus berlari menjauhi gedung tersebut dan menuju apartemennya. Untung jalanan sekitar sedang sepi sehingga membuat Natsu menjadi leluasa untuk berlari secepatnya.

Sementara Natsu yang sedang berusaha lari, gadis dalam gendongannya itu membuka mata memperlihatkan manik hazel yang begitu lembut dan juga teduh. Gadis itu tersenyum dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah kata-kata.

_Arigatou..._

_Bersambung.._

_._

_._

**Minna.. kembali lagi dengan saya dalam fic kedua saya.. gomenasai kalo update fic ini trrlalu lama, solanya sempat beberapa hari buntu ide dan buntu inspirasi. Tapi akhirnya chapter kedua ini selesai juga XD !**

**Yo minna-san dan juga para readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview fic saya, yah walaupun sedikit saya sudah senang atas reviewan para pembaca.. semangat saya seolah-olah kembali membara hehehee :D**

**saya akan membalas reviewan dari para readers :D**

**# Richan-san : arigatou richan-san, chapter kedua update.. selamat membaca :D**

**# mkhotim-san : arigatou mkhotim'san yang sudah setia membaca dan mereview fic saya T,T.. yah nantinya saya akan menyisipkan moment-moment Nalu hehe biar tambah asik dikit :D sekali lagi arigatou.. chapter dua update.. selamat membaca..**

**# Nagi-san : hontou? ah saya jadi malu.. hehe arigatou gozaimasu Nagi-san yang sudah membaca fic saya.. dan jujur saja saya juga sangat suka dengan ide ide anda yang menurut saya sangat bagus.. hehe.. bisa jadi inspirasi untuk beberapa author yang gemar membuat karangan dan tentunya bagi para fans Nalu hehe XD**

**# LRCN-san : yup ! chap 2 update.. happy reading XD**

**.**

**Minna-san, saya mengharapkan review anda untuk memberikan sedikit kritik dan saran kepada saya agar bisa memuaskan para pembaca tentunya dalam ide cerita dan juga penulisan saya. Dan juga reviewan anda sangat berarti bagi saya untuk mendongkrak semangat saya dalam melanjutkan fic saya.**

**arigatou minna.. see u next chapter..**

**salam ReviKrd XD.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sebuah awal dari segalanya

**Selamat membaca :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu merebahkan tubuh mungil gadis itu diatas tempat tidurnya, kemudian ia mengambil selimutnya untuk menyelimuti gadis itu. Sejenak ia memandang wajah cantik dan bersih bak porselen. Rambut pirangnya tergerai dengan panjang sepunggung. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam, menyembunyikan manik matanya yang membuat orang lain terpesona akan keteduhannya.

Entah mengapa Natsu ingin membelai rambut pirangnya, namun ia urungkan. Ia memandangi setiap bagian wajah gadis itu, hidung mungil yang mancung, bibir pink yang tampak menggoda dan juga emhh- buah dadanya.

Natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghapus semua pikiran kotornya saat ini yang sedang asik-asiknya mengganggu kerja otaknya. Ia menarik selimut itu untuk menutupi sampai leher gadis tersebut. Lantas ia baru ingat, sebuah botol kecil dengan cairan biru ke unguan yang berada di saku jaketnya yang harus diminumkan. Entah itu kebetulan atau apa, saku jaketnya tepat berada diatas payudara gadis tersebut.

dug..dug..dug..

Jantungnya kini berdetak sangat kencang. Tangannya yang ia arahkan untuk mengambil botol tersebut terhenti tepat diatas 'barang berharga' milik gadis itu. Walaupun masih terlapisi oleh selimut putih yang membalut tubuh gadis itu dan jaketnya yang cukup tebal, tangannya tak berhenti bergetar. Ia menelan ludahnya. Keringatnya pun bercucuran dengan derasnya hingga membasahi pipi pemuda pink itu.

_Ada apa denganku? mengapa perasannku aneh begini? _batin Natsu.

Ya memang. Ini pertama kalianya ia memandang dekat seorang gadis. Apa lagi ini adalah apartemennya. Bagaimana jika Gray atau Jellal memergokinya tengah berpose seperti itu? pasti ini akan menjadi momen memalukan baginya. Apalagi jika sampai pada para anggota gengnya tau. Entahlah ia akan meletakkan wajahnya dimana.

Ia sangat bodoh mengenai wanita. Ia tak tau sedikitpun tentang sosok wanita itu seperti apa. Tapi apakah dengan wanita, kehidupannya bisa berubah dan tak membosankan? mungkin saja.

Masih dengan gemetar ia mengambil botol tersebut dari dalam kantung jaketnya. Ternyata butuh waktu lama, karena tangannya tak bisa dikompromikan untuk berhenti bergetar. Dan pada akhirnya ia berhasil mengambil botol tersebut. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Menurutnya ini lebih sulit daripada merampok sebuah rumah dengan seribu jebakan.

Nah !

Sekarang ia tengah memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk meminumkan cairan botol tersebut kepada gadis itu. Otaknya bekerja keras memikirkan caranya, Matanya menatap tajam benda kecil ditangannya itu dan kemudian mengatur nafasnya.

"Bagaimana ini?"tanyanya.

Ia ingat saat Erza sakit dan Jellal meminumkannya obat dari mulut ke mulut. Apa harus melakukan seperti itu? salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Tidak ada cara lain.. aku harus melakukannya." ucapnya.

Ia membuka botol tersebut dan memasukan di mulutnya, lantas ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan adegan tersebut. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, ia merasakan nafas hangat gadis itu menggelitiki sekitar wajahnya.

Gugup.

Detak jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

Hampir saja cairan itu tertelan olehnya. Bibirnya semakin mendekat pada bibir gadis itu, dan akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Perlahan ia membuka bibirnya dan mencoba membuka bibir gadis itu dengan lidahnya. Dan yang paling membuat Natsu terkejut, gadis itu merespon ciuman Natsu. Padahal Natsu hanya berniat meminumkan cairan itu padanya. Perasaan Natsu kini bercampur menjadu satu. Antara senang, takut, gugup dan pokoknya ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang sangat aneh didalam dirinya.

Tangan gadis itu seketika merangkul leher Natsu dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Natsu yang sudah 'masa bodoh' dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini juga semakin menikmati ciumannya. Tangannya diarahkan untuk membelai pipi gadis itu. Ia memejamkan matanya guna untuk menikmati momen-momen yang sedang berlangsung.

Ya ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertama yang tidak sengaja diambil oleh seorang gadis pirang yang kini berubah menjadi kesengajaan. Mereka menikmatinya. Namun gadis pirang itu belum juga membuka matanya, mungkin pikirnya ia sedang bermimpi.

Kini mereka berada di posisi yang sangat membuat mereka bisa melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Natsu berada diatas gadis pirang itu, dan jaket yang gadis itu kenakan telah tersibak dan terlepas. Menampilkan tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup selimut tipis yang telah sebelumnya ia pakai dari laboratorium.

"Nggghh.." sesekali gadis pirang itu mendesah.

Kemudian di sela-sela ciuman mereka gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit manik hazel matanya mulai terlihat. Awalnya pandangan gadis itu sedikit kabur, lalu ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan akhirnya pandangannya mulai fokus. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut pinkish sedang menciumnya penuh nafsu. Ia mencoba melepaskan pangutan bibir pemuda itu dengan mendorong-dorong badannya. Namun sayang, tenaga pemuda itu lebih kuat dari pada tenaganya. Ia sadar dirinya sangat lemas dan tak bisa berbuat apa apa, lalu tercetuslah sebuah ide yang menurutnya sangat brilian.

DDDUUUAAAKHHH..

Ia menendang pemuda itu tepat di selangkangannya dan alhasil cengkraman pemuda itu terlepas.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH...'

Gadis itu mendaratkan lipatan lututnya tepat pada selangkangan pemuda pink diatasnya. Natsu mengeluh, ia merasakan nyeri yang sangat luar biasa pada selangkangannya dan seketika membuatnya lumpuh. Ia memegangi 'permata' berharganya. Ia membanting badannya kekiri dan kekanan karena rasa sakit tersebut.

"SIAPA KAU ! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN KEPADAKU ?!" bentak Gadis itu sambil terduduk dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Natsu sedikit menoleh kearah gadis tersebut dan masih dalam posisinya memegangi 'permata' miliknya.

"A-aak-ku... t-ti-dak... b-ber-ma-ksud.. ap-pa-pun.." ringkihnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU?! JELAS-JELAS KAU TADI SEDANG MENCOBA MEMPERKOSAKU !" teriaknya.

Natsu mendelik mendengar perkataan gadis pirang itu. Ia mencoba bangkit namun rasa sakit masih menjalari selangkangannya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa dengan posisi telungkup dan tangannya masih memegang sesuatunya yang berharga.

"S-sudah ku b-bilang,.. aku hanya ingin meminumkanmu obat, tapi aku tak tau caranya.." jelas Natsu.

"TAPI KAU BISA MEMBANGUNKANKU !" ucap gadis itu dengan nada tingginya.

"Bagaimana bisa membangunkanmu ! kau itu baru saja keluar dari mesin pembeku !" Natsu sedikit berteriak.

Gadis itu menatapnya bingung. Tatapan matanya pun melembut, tak ada sinar kemarahan di sana. Ia masih mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dilihatnya pemuda pinkish yang sedang telungkup menahan rasa sakitnya.

_Apa? mesin pembeku? apa maksudnya?_ batinnya.

"A-apa maksudmu mesin pembeku?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Natsu bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk menghadap gadis tersebut sambil masih memegang 'permata' nya.

"Ya mesin pembeku, kau berada di dalamnya.. sangat dingin sekali.. aku tak tau jika kau sudah berada di dalamnya selama lima tahun.." Natsu merogoh kantung celananya.

"Ini.. pasti kepunyaanmu." Natsu melemparkan sebuah liontin emas kepada sang gadis.

Gadis itu meraihnya dan kemudian memandanginya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Bukankah itu kepunyaanmu?" Gadis itu malah menatap Natsu.

"Kepunyaanku?" pertanyaannya sukses membuat Natsu kebingungan. Gadis itu tak sengaja menekan sebuah tombol. Liontin tersebut terbuka. Ia membukanya dan manik matanya tak lepas memandang benda mungil tersebut.

"Lucy.. Heartfilia? siapa dia?" tanyanya.

Sementara Natsu semakin bingung di buatnya. Bagai mana bisa gadis itu lupa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggaruk-garuk dagunya.

"Apa maksudmu? nammnu itu Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.." ucap Natsu. Gadis pirang tersebut menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Aku bahkan tak tau siapa aku sebenarnya.. aku tak tau darimana aku berasal, siapa aku, dimana aku.. aku tak tau semuanya.." ia menunduk. Natsu merasa iba melihat pemandangan tepat di hadapannya.

_Apakah semua ingatannya hilang? atau mungkin karena pembekuan itu ia menjadi terhapus.._ batinnya.

"Hey hey ! apa itu benar?" Natsu meyakinkan, apakah memang benar gadis itu hilang ingatannya.

"Ha'i.." ucapnya singkat. Natsu menjadi yakin bahwa gadis itu benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya.

Ia masih menunduk dan menatap selimut Natsu dengan pandangan sendu. Natsu kemudian bangkit menuju almarinya. Ia mengambil sebuah kaos dan celana pendek, lalu ia lemparkan kepada sang gadis.

"Baiklah.. ini pakailah, sementara ini kau tinggal denganku.. mulai saat ini namamu Luce Dragneel, dan kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku.." Gadis itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Dan juga mulai saat ini juga kau adalah kekasihku.. mengerti nona?" Suara natsu tampak dingin dan mengintimidasi. Gadis itu menatapnya cengo dan tak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana? selama kau ada bersamaku, aku akan melindungimu.. tapi kau tak boleh keluar dari apartemen ini." Natsu memberikan penawaran.

"H-hai.."

.

XXX

.

"Tumben sekali Natsu tidak datang kemari.." ujar seorang Pemuda berambut biru.

"Mungkin saja sedang bermalas-malasan di kamar apartemennya, dan mungkin si kepala api itu memang akan mencari gadis pewaris Hearfilia itu.." jelas Gray.

"Apa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta?" tanya Gajeel.

"Kau seperti tak tau si nafas api itu ! jika ia memang serius ia akan mencarinya sampai di lubang semut sekalipun !" komentar Gray.

"Anak itu terlihat bodoh dalam urusan wanita.. sangat payah !" Jellal menyahut.

"Bahkan ia lebih bodoh dariku.." Gajeel menyeringai. Jellal dan Gray tampak saling berpandangan.

"Berarti kau mengakui kalau kau memang bodoh otak besi !" Gray mengejek pemuda dengan tampang preman tersebut.

"Ya bahkan bodohmu juga dibawahku !"

"Cih ! dasar kau kepala besi ! kau yang lebih bodoh dariku !"

"Kau !"

"Kau !"

"SSSYYYYAAHHH ! KALIAN INI SAMA-SAMA BODOH ! BERHENTILAH MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN !" bentak Jellal yang sudah muak dengan perdebatan mereka. Mereka sama-sama mendecih dan memalingkan wajah mereka.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang gadis berjalan memasuki basecamp tersebut dengan raut wajah yang nampak sumringah dan berseri-seri. Sudah bisa di tebak dari raut wajah mereka, pastinya mereka berdua mendapat buruan yang memuaskan. Dengan bermodalkan wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang errr- seksi, mereka dapat menjerat para korban yang cukup membuat dompetnya terisi penuh dengan lembaran uang 100 ribu jewel. Mereka membawa kantung berukuran besar berwarna abu-abu yang tampak terisi penuh.

"Yo Erza.. Levy.. bagaimana pekerjaan kalian ?" ucap Jellal.

"Memuaskan.. ini.." ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menyodorkan kantung tersebut di meja bar. Terlihatlah kantung tersebut penuh dengan lembaran uang dan berbagai emas.

"Kami akan ambil secukupnya dan berikan ini ketempat mereka.." ujar Erza.

"Ya dan ini juga.. yah lumayan tambahan untuk mereka.." Gadis berambut biru dengan bandana khasnya berjalan menuju ke seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat. Gajeel.

"Hey hunny.. bagaimana kabarmu? pastikan kau tak di sentuh sedikitpun oleh pria lain.." Tanpa ba-bi-bu Gajeel mengecup lembut bibir Levy. Ya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Dan kau juga pastikan tidak di sentuh oleh pria hidung belang Erza.." Jellal juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Gajeel yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Sementara itu pemuda raven yang memandang pemandangan di depannya itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Cih ! sama sekali tak melihat-lihat tempat ! seenaknya saja.." gerutu Gray.

"Hey bilang saja kau itu iri pada kami kepala es !" Gajeel menghentikan permainannya dan mengejek Gray karena kekasihnya sedang bekerja jika selepas siang sampai tengah malam.

Lagi-lagi pemuda raven tersebut hanya mendecih.

"Yo minna !"

Seorang pemuda dengan hoodie kesayangannya berjalan memasuki ruangan basecamp tersebut. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri dan ceria, entah apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu. Jellal dan Erza menghentikan pangutan bibir mereka dan menoleh kearah pemuda pink.

"Yo Flame-head ! dari mana saja kau?!" tanya Gray.

"Mau tau saja kau ! aku kemari hanya ingin membeli makanan saja ! apa kau merindukanku ice-head?" Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya dan melirik sinis kearah Gray.

"Cih ! aku tak sudi !" Gray memalingkan wajahnya.

Natsu mendekati tempat mereka. "Aku pesan steak 2.." ujar Natsu kearah pelayan bar tersebut. Pelayan itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dan kemudian segera menyiapkan pesanan bosnya. Sementara yang lainnya menatap Natsu bingung.

"Memangnya untuk siapa Natsu? tumben saja kau memesan makanan.." tanya Jellal sambil memangku Erza.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu seceria ini.." ujar Erza sambil menggaruk-garuk dagunya.

"Yah.. anggap saja ini hari yang bagus untukku." Nada bicara Natsu tampak ramah membuat mereka semua bertambah bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa? apa kau mempunyai target untuk kau rampok nanti malam?" Gajeel menyahut. Natsu menggeleng pelan.

"Beberapa hari ini aku akan mengambil libur.. sementara kalian jangan menggangguku ! aku masih mempunyai uang untuk beberapa hari kedepan." ujarnya datar.

Mereka berpandangan.

Libur?

Untuk apa?

Bukannya setiap hari pekerjaannya hanya bersantai-santai saja?

"Hoy flame-head ! ada apa denganmu?!" tanya Gray sinis. Natsu memandangnya tak kalah sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu otak mesum !"

"Hey kau sadarlah ! kau bukan seperti dirimu saja !" suara mereka berdua semakin meninggi.

"Dan apakah aku harus melapor padamu tentang semua yang akan kulakukan?!" Natsu semakin tak terkendali.

Sekilas terlihat kilatan diantara perseteruan mereka berdua. Erza yang sudah tak tahan dengan perilaku kekanak-kanakan mereka kemudian mencoba menghentikan ketegangan yang berlangsung. Jellal, Gajeel dan Levy hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala mereka. Ya pada situasi saat ini yang diperlukan hanyalah kekuatan Erza saja. Kekuatan yang melebihi kekuatan seekor naga yang cukup mampu memporak-porandakan sebuah kota sekaligus.

Setelah suasana diantara mereka berdua kembali tenang, Erza mulai menginterogasi Natsu perihal ia yang memutuskan untuk mengambil libur beberapa hari.

"Hhhnn... baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya pada kalian.. aku telah menemukannya." ucap Natsu dengan terpaksa.

"Menemukan apa?" tanya Levy.

Mereka semua saling berpandangan dan kemudian kembali menatap pemuda pinkish yang sedang duduk di kursi bar.

"Ya aku menemukan Gadis itu.." jelasnya.

Mereka semua seketika terdiam, menatap pemuda pinkish tersebut dengan tatapan ketidakpercayaannya. Dan menganggap bosnya itu sedang bergurau atau bercanda.

"Hey Natsu ! apa kau sedang bercanda ? itu sama sekali tidak lucu.." Gray tertawa garing. Natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tak tau kau mendaparkan lelucon ini darimana.. bukannya kau tau dia sudah meng-"

"Menghilang begitu?!" potong Natsu.

Meraka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ku jelaskan sekali lagi kepada kalian.. aku sudah menemukan gadis itu dan sekarang ia berada di apartemenku.. dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kalian ketahui.. saat ini ia kehilangan ingatannya."

Entah Natsu merasa jengkel atau tidak, dari nada bicaranya yang serius dan ditekankan sangat terlihat jika Natsu memang benar-benar serius. Sorot matanya pun nampak bahwa memang ia sedang berkata yang sebenarnya. Natsu mengambil pesanannya yang telah selesai dibuat dan segera membayarnya. Lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan basecamp tersebut dan teman-temannya yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Kita harus memastikannya.." ucap Erza.

XXX

Sting tengah berjalan dengan kakaknya untuk kembali ke laboratorium yang ia pakai untuk menyembunyikan seorang gadis yang sedang menjadi sorotan publik akhir-akhir ini. Mereka belum menyadari jika seseorang sudah membawa gadis itu pergi dari laboratorium.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di depan gedung laboratorium yang mereka tuju. Sambil menenteng kantung belanjaan berisi softdrink kaleng dan botol, mereka masuk tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana Sting ?" tanya pemuda jingga itu.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan para anggotaku Nii-san.. " ucapnya.

"Oh.. souka.. kau sudah tau tentang perkembangan kelompok timur ?" Sting menoleh kearah kakaknya.

"Memangnya apa? apa mereka merampok benda berharga milik petinggi bangsawan yang lain?"

"Yah.. sepertinya.."

"Aku takakan cemas jika Dragneel bodoh itu tak merampok apa yang akan menjadi milikku.. terutama gadis itu.." ujarnya.

"Memangnya ia tau soal Lucy?"

"Sepertinya tidak Nii-san.. dan ku harap tidak sama sekali.. cukup masa laluku saja yang ia rampok.."

"Oh..Lisanna ?" Sting menoleh kearah kakaknya.

"Ya !"

Sampailah mereka di depan pintu laboratorium, yang mana adalah tempat mereka menyembunyikan gadis heartfilia. Namun sebelum mereka masuk kedalam, mereka sedikit tersentak.

_Kenapa udara di sekitar ruangan tersebut sangat dingin.. jangan jangan..._

Mereka segera memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menuju kesebuah benda yang disebut mesin pembeku atau kapsul pembeku. Sepasang manik mereka terkejut mendapati kapsul tersebut telah terbuka. Air berceceran di lantai du sekitar kapsul tersebut akibat proses pencairan yang sedang berlangsung. Sting berjalan mendekati kapsul tersebut untuk melihat kedalamnya. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut, ia tak mendapati seorang gadis didalam kapsul. Hilang. Ya gadis itu hilang.

Sting segera memberitahukan apa yang sedang terjadi kepada kakaknya. Kakaknya pun juga tak kalah terkejut, mengetahui bahwa gadis tersebut telah hilang.

"Mustahil ! siapa yang mencairkannya?! " ucap Sting.

"Tak mungkin seseorang mengetahui tempat ini !" cerca pemuda berambut jingga.

"Apa ia mencairkannya sendiri?! mungkin saja ada tombol didalam sana untuk mencairkan !"

"Tidak ! aku sebelumnya sudah mengecek mesin tersebut.. dan tak ada satupun tombol didalam sana."

Sting terduduk. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya mencengkeram rambut pirangnya. Giginya saling beradu dan matanya menyiratkan emosinya.

"Dilihat dari air ini.. proses pencairannya telah terjadi sekitar 2 jam yang lalu, tepat saat kita keluar dari gedung ini.." pemuda jingga tersebut menyentuh air hasil lelehan es dari kapsul tersebut.

"Sting ! apa saat kau kemari ada yang mengikutimu ?!" tanyanya.

Sting menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kakaknya. Sejenak matanya tak berkedip pertanda ia sedang menggali dalam-dalam pikirannya. Ia ingat saat ia berjalan menuju laboratorium tersebut, ia merasa seperti sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Namun saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia tak melihat siapapun. Hanya beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu lalang,itupun mereka hanyalah seorang kakek dan nenek tua penghuni panti jompo yang cukup dekat dari laboratorium ini.

"Entahlah.. mungkin saja." Pemuda berambut jingga menaikkn satu alisnya.

"Tapi aku tak akan tinggal diam.. semua orang yang berusaha merebut apa yang ku miliki, berarti dia siap untuk mati.." Sting menyeringai. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengutak-atik ponsel tersebut. Lalu ia mendekatkan ponsel bergaya touchscreen ke telinga sebelah kanannya.

"Moshimosh.. aku mempunyai sebuah pekerjaan untukmu.."

Seketika sorot matanya menajam dan sebuah seringaian kembali terpahat di bibir pemuda pirang tersebut yang nampak mengerikan dan sulit diartikan.

XXX

Natsu membuka pintu apartemennya. Sebuah kantung plastik besar ia bawa di tangan kanan yang entah barang apa saja yang berada didalamnya. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah kantung plastik berukuran kecil yang ia bawa dari basecamp. Tentunya kantung plastik itu berisi makanan yang ia beli saat di basecamp. Jaket hoodienya setia menutupi tubuhnya bagian atas dan menyembunyikan identitas dirinya.

Setelah ia masuk ke apartemen miliknya, matanya begitu terpana melihat suasana kamarnya yang sebelumnya terlihat sangat berantakan kini menjadi sangat rapi dan sangat nyaman. Natsu meletakkan kantung bawaannya di meja.

"Oh kau sudah pulang Natsu.. okaeri.." ucap Lucy ramah.

Natsu menatap Lucy cengo. Pasalnya Lucy tengah memakai appron, masker wajah miliknya dan juga sarung tangan yang terbuat dari karet.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku? yah daripada aku tak ada kerjaan di rumah ini, sebaiknya aku membersihkan tempat ini agar terlihat nyaman.." ujarnya. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Oh.. ini pakailah !" Natsu melemparkan sebuah kantung plastik besar kearah Lucy dan gadis itupun menangkapnya.

"Apa ini?" tanynya.

"Untuk penyamaranmu.." Natsu duduk di lantai dan menatap Gadis di depannya.

Lucy membuka bingkisan plastik tersebut. "Cat rambut? dan... lensa kontak? dan juga kenapa semua pakaianku pakaian laki-laki?" Lucy memperlihatkan beberapa pakaian yabg Natsu beli untuknya.

"Namanya juga penyamaran.. kau harus membiasakan." ujar Natsu enteng. Padahal ia sendiri tak bisa memilih pakaian untuk wanita.

"Baiklah.. tapi kau harus membantuku mengecat rambutku ini." Natsu mendelik.

"A-apa? kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena tak ada orang lain di rumah ini selain kau.." tunjuk Lucy. Natsu paling benci saat seseorang menunjuk tepat di depan wajahnya. Namun mengapa ia sama sekali tidak marah saat gadis di depannya itu menunjuk dirinya.

"Argh.. baiklah.."

Lucy tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Natsu. Ia segera kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Natsu diam-diam mencuri pandang kearah gadis pirang tersebut. Gadis itu memakai pakaiannya yang terlihat kebesaran, dipadu dengan celana pendek milik Natsu yang sedikit dilipat keatas. Rambut pirangnya ia kuncir keatas dan maskernya pun tak lagi menutupi sebagian wajahnya mengekspos seluruh wajah cantik yang dimilikinya.. Entah mengapa Natsu tersenyum hanya karena melihat gadis itu.

_Apakah seperti ini sosok wanita itu? menarik.._

Manik mata Natsu mengikuti setiap gerakan dan aktifitas yang gadis itu lakukan. Dari mencuci piring, menyapu, merapikan beberapa peralatan yang nampak berserakan. Yang membuat pemuda pink itu kagum adalah Lucy yang sangat cekatan melakukan pekerjaan tersebut tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun. Baginya pemandangan di depannya ini adalah pemandangan yang tak pernah sekalipun ia lihat. Hal itu wajar saja karena sedari kecil ia tak pernah mengenal yang namanya wanita. Bahkan ia tak mengenal siapa ibunya. Walaupun begitu, teman-temannya yang wanita tak pernah sekalipun mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang saat ini Lucy lakukan.

Ia membuka sebuah majalah miliknya dan kemudian berpura-pura membacanya, agar Lucy tak mengetahui bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan. Matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri dan sesekali berkedip. Ia tak sadar jika sedari tadi bibirnya membentuk sebuah cekungan yabg membuat raut wajahnya sedikit sumringah.

Apakah ia mulai menyukai gadis tersebut?

Gadis yang selama ini hanya ia pandang dari sebuah liontin emas, dan kini gadis itu benar-benar berada dihadapannya. Tepat dihadapnnya yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bak seorang istri yang mengerjakan rutinitasnya setiap hari.

Sesekali gadis itu mengusap peluhnya yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Pemandangan itu cukup membuat dada Natsu berdesir. Seperti sebuah gurun yang gersang tersiram oleh derasnya hujan. Segar kembali. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan itu selama hidupnya.

Tangannya meraba dada kirinya, terasa hangat dan ia merasa ada banyak bunga yang tumbuh didalamnya. Pandangannya masih intens dan tak lepas sedikitpun dari gadis itu. Ia juga meraba bibirnya dan membayangkan saat-saat ia mengecup bibir gadis itu yang awalnya karena unsur tak sengajaan dan berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat itu. Kkepalanya begitu terasa kosong tak berisi.

"Natsu.. hoyyy Natsu.." Lucy melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu. Ya secara tak sengaja Lucy memergoki Natsu yang tengah melamun sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Eeehhh.. Lu-cy.. kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya gugup. Lucy mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu? kau sedari tadi melamun sambil memegangi bibirmu?" Natsu terlihat salah tingkah karena gadis itu ternyata memergoki dirinya yang sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

"T-tidak.. aku hanya emm.. oh ya aku lapar.."

Dasar bodoh.. dimana-mana kalau lapar pasti memegangi perut, bukannya bibir. Lucy yang mendengar alasan Natsu tampak sedikit bingung. Namun ia tak terlalu memikirkan itu dan segera mengajak Natsu untuk makan. Lucy menyiapkan dua piring dan dua gelas air putih dan membawanya kehadapan Natsu. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kantung plastik berukuran kecil berisi makanan yang Natsu beli. Lantas dengan cekatan ia menghidangkan makanan tersebut diatas piring mereka berdua.

Lagi-lagi pemuda pink itu terpana melihat perlakuan Lucy padanya. Sungguh manis.

"Ittadakimasu.." ucap Lucy dengan girang.

Akhirnya mereka berdua bersama-sama menikmati makanan dengan sesekali bercanda dan tertawa. Walaupun Natsu sedikit merasa kaku dan kikuk karena ini pertama kalinya ia makan berdua dengan seorang gadis. Ternyata menyenangkan.

"Heyy.. Natsu.. mmm.. terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari mesin itu.." ucap Lucy pelan. Natsu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ehh.. t-tidak apa-apa.." ucapnya. Lucy mendekati Natsu dan duduk tepat disamping pemuda pink itu. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak Natsu dan tangannya memeluk tangan kekar Natsu.

Narsu terlihat grogi dan lagi-lagi salah tingkah. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, dan kini telapak tangannya banyak mengeluarkan banyak keringat dingin.

_Apa lagi ini? kenapa perasaanku seperti ini.._

Batinnya.

"Sekali lagi Arigatou Natsu.." Lucy tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan tangan Natsu.

Natsu semakin salah tingkah.

_Apa lagi ini? _

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menurutnya lembut dan empuk menngapit lengan tangannya. Darahnya berdesir dan terpompa lebih cepat. Jantungnya pun berdetak semakin tak karuan. Yah seperti itulah Natsu, pertama kalinya ia mengenal wanita dan pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkinkah benih-benih cinta mulai bertebaran di hati kecil seorang bos perampok yang dikenal kaku dalan hal asmara?

Mungkin saja.

Dan awal sebuah perjalanan cinta seorang kriminalis dengan seorang gadis keturunan bangsawan. Yang mana mungkin perjalanan mereka sedikit rumit dan penuh perjuangan.

.

_Bersambung.._

_._

**yo minna ! bagaimana kabar kalian? semoga baik-baiksaja hehe.. oh ya gomenasai jika update fic saya ini terlalu lama, saya benar-benar sedang kosong inspirasi dan buntu ide.. jujur saja saya sedikit kesulitan untyk merangkai kalimat-kalimat yang pas dan 'ngeh' untuk dibaca. Yah mungkin masih banyak terdapat kesalahan dan kata-kata yang kurang pas dari chapter ini. Tapi santai saja minna... saya akan berjuang keras untuk tidak menggantungkan fic saya ini hehe..**

**saya akan membalas beberapa review yang,sudah masuk di kotak review **

**# Melda-san : hehe..kalau itusaya belum tau, hehe.. tergantung alurnya saja.. yabg pasti cerita ini masih panjang banget hehe.. arigatou XD**

**# Mkhotim-san : arigatou mkhotim-san.. saya juga tak mengira kenapa ide saya ini mengalir begitu saja.. pokok ceritanya udah ada di benak saya, tapi yang susah itu mencari kata-katanya hehe.. arigatou mkhotim-san XD**

**# Virgo-san : arigatou virgo-san.. chp 3 up ! selamat membaca..**

**# Anonim-san : wah wah.. selamat anda bisa membayangkan apa yang ada dibenak saya.. tapi saya tidak akan menuliskannya di sini.. ahhh takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak tidak.. hehe**

**# Richan-san : hehe..bisa iya bisatidak hehe..arigatou XD**

**.**

**Minna.. bagaimana dengan chapter ini? saya kurang pede dengan hasil yang saya tulis ini.. ngerasa aneh gitu.. malah genrenya lebih ke romance ya? **

**Sempatkan meninggalkan jejak untuk menambah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan ficsaya yang mungkin gaje.. **

**arigatou minna dan juga para readers, semoga saya bisa memuaskan kalian dalam membaca fic saya..**

**salam ReviKrd XD..**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tragedi di malam hari

Lucy beranjak dari dapur dengan membawa 2 mangkuk bubur untuk menu sarapan mereka. Rambut pirangnya kini telah berganti warna menjadi pink senada dengan warna rambut Natsu. Manik mata yang semulanya berwarna hazel yang teduh digantikan dengan lensa kontak dengan iris berwarna abu-abu. Sekilas penampilannya tampak manis dan berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Lucy meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut diatas meja makan dan kemudian menyiapkan air minum untuk mereka. Seorang pemuda pinkish muncul dibalik pintu kamarmandi dengan menggunakan lilitan handuk tipis yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang basah terlihat berkilau terkena sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk melewati jendela. Lucy yang telah duduk di kursi makan menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Makanan sudah siap Natsu.. " Natsu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju almari pakaiannya. Ia mengambil sebuah kaus tipis berwarna hijau dan memakainya. Kemudian ia menuju ketempat Lucy untuk sarapan bersama.

Mereka saling berhadapan, Natsu sedikit melirik Lucy yang sedang menyantap buburnya dengan lahap. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke mangkuk yang penuh dengan bubur ayam. Ia menatap tajam bubur tersebut, otaknya tengah berpikir sesuatu. Tangannya meraih sebuah sendok makan yang berada di samping mangkuk, kemudian ia menyendokkan bubur tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Setelah bubur tersebut sukses masuk kedalam mulutnya, ia sedikit terkejut.

Tekstur buburnya sangat lembut dan tidak encer.

Bahkan rasanyapun sangat gurih dan enak.

Benar ini sangat enak.

Natsu yang semulanya sangat tidak suka bubur, kini berubah pikiran. Masakan gadis di depannya ini sangatlah enak, belum pernah ia merasakan makanan seenak ini sebelumnya. Dengan lahapnya ia menyendokkan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun. Lucy melihat Natsu dengan heran, padahal sebelumnya ia memperhatikan pemuda itu menatap mangkuk buburnya dengan tatapan aneh. Seakan-akan merasa jijik. Namun pikiran tersebut hilang ketika Natsu mulai menyendokkan bubur itu ke mulutnya. Lucy memandangi Natsu, terlihat pemuda itu tengah menatap mangkuk yang telah kosong. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"Kau masih Lapar Natsu ?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu sedikit tersentak.

"Emm.. t-tidak. hanya saja masakanmu sangat enak.." Lucy tersipu malu mendapat pujian dari Natsu. Ia hanya tersenyum.

Lucy melanjutkan menyantap makanannya. Sejenak diantara mereka hening dan tanpa percakapan. Natsu yang tampak diam sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, manik matanya menatap meja tersebut dengan tatapan aneh. Ia sedikit gelisah dan gugup mengingat perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan kepada gadis di depannya. Tapi semenjak ia menemukan gadis itu dan memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya di apartemennya perasaannya bertambah aneh. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti tentang perasaanya sendiri.

Keheningan diantara mereka berlangsung sedikit lama, sampai suara dering ponselnya berbunyi keras. Kemudian ia beranjak mengambil ponsel tersebut yang berada di atas meja di dekat televisinya.

"Oy moshimosh.."

_"Yo Natsu ! bisakah nanti malam kau ke basecamp sebentar? ada yang ingin ku bicarkan denganmu."_

_"_Memangnya apa? bicarakan sekarang saja Jellal.." ucapnya datar.

"_Misi nanti malam.. target kita sebuah berlian besar Natsu."_ Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Cih ! merepotkan saja.. baiklah, berapa orang yang akan ikut?"

"_Sekitar Lima orang, kau, aku, Erza, Gray dan Gajeel.."_

"Bukannya merampok dengan banyak orang itu terlalu beresiko? kecuali kau dan Erza mengalihkan si pemilik atau sekedar memantaunya. Dengan begitu aku, Gajeel dan Gray bisa dengan leluasa mengambil barang tersebut !"

"_MEMANG SEPERTI ITU BODOH ! " _Suara Gray tiba-tiba terdengar sangat keras membuat Natsu menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Hey kau es serut mesum ! apa urusanmu denganku." nada suara Natsu sedikit meninggi.

_"Dasar kepala api bodoh ! baru beberapa hari kau tidak menjalankan pekerjaanmu kau menjadi bertambah tolol ! masih untung Jellal mengajakmu untuk melakukan misi !"_

Natsu mendecih. "Awas saja kau ice head ! tunggu pembalasanku nanti !"

_"Kalian ini sama saja ! bertemu atau di telepon tidak ada bedanya ! ah sudahlah.. kau Natsu ! kita berkumpul pukul 10 malam nanti !"_

"Baiklah.." ucap Natsu sambil mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Jellal.

"Hah !" desahnya sambil meletakkan ponselnya dengan kasar.

Ia membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk dan menghela nafas panjang. Lengan tangannya diarahkan untuk menutupi matanya yang terpejam. Pikirannya tengah melayang memikirkan hal mengenai gadis yang tinggal dengannya.

_Apakah tidak apa-apa jika ku tinggal sendirian?_

_Atau menyuruh salah seorang wanita di basecamp untuk menemaninya disini? _

_Aku tak ingin.. Levy dan Cana sedang menjalankan misinya. Dan Erza ada misi nanti malam... arrrggghhh bagaimana ini? bagaimana jika ada orang yang menculiknya? membunuhnya dan memutilasinya? oh tidak !_

Natsu mencengkeram kepalanya dan mengacak-acak hamparan rumput pink dikepalanya. Kini pikiran negatif memenuhi rongga tengkorak dan otaknya. Matanya menerawang jauh menatap langit-langit kamar. Mengapa ia menjadi sangat khawatir dengan gadis tersebut? padahal sebelumnya mereka tak saling kenal dan hanya kebetulan saja menemukan gadis pirang itu yang sedang terbelenggu oleh dinginnya es. Ia tak habis pikir dengan dirinya, sebenarnya apa yang tengah dirasakannya hingga membuatnya gelisah seperti ini?.

"Kau kenapa Natsu ?" tanya gadis itu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuyarkan pikirannya.

Natsu hanya meliriknya yang sedang duduk dan menghidupkan siaran televisi. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat gadis itu yang kini tampak sangat berbeda dengan aslinya. Rambut yang semula berwarna pirang kini telah berwarna pink, wajahnya yang nampak lebih manis dan juga tampak cantik. Walaupun gadis itu lebih cantik dan cocok dengan warna rambut pirangnya.

Natsu kembali memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. "Nanti malam ada pekerjaan yang menungguku.. apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanyanya.

Lucy menoleh kearah pemuda pink tersebut kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku tidak berkeberatan.. lagi pula sudah nenerapa hari ini kau mengambil libur."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksudmu?" Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya apa tidak apa-apa jika kau ku tinggal sendirian disini?" Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Haha.. daijoubu yo ! mungkin aku akan tidur atau bermain playstation, yah walaupun itu tak seasik jika bermain denganmu.." Pipi Natsu memerah. Entah apa yang ditangkap oleh otaknya ketika Lucy mengatakan itu.

"Baiklah.. jika ada yang mengetuk pintu, jangan dibuka.. siapapun itu." jelas Natsu.

"Ha'i.."

Sebenarnya Natsu sangat khawatir jika sewaktu-waktu ada orang asing yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Namun ia mencoba menepis pikiran itu. Mengingat apartemennya berada di sela-sela deretan gedung tak terpakai yang tak terawat, dengan otomatis tak semua orang yang mengetahui tempat tinggalnya. Hanya beberapa anggotanya saja yang mengetahui dimana apartemennya berada. Tapi pikiran aneh-aneh tetap terbesit dalam otaknya. Mungkin hanya karena perasaannya saja yang terlalu khawatir dengan Lucy.

Ia meraba dadanya yang terasa hangat.

_Apakah ini yang dimaksud Gray?_

.

xXx

.

Natsu menapaki jalanan trotoar dengan sesekali menendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalan dan kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku jaket. Kepalanya terlihat menunduk dan ditutupi dengan kupluk hitam juga hoodie jaketnya. Matanya menatap jalanan dengan tatapan lesu. Ya sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan Lucy sendirian berada di apartemennya.

Yang sangat membuat Natsu khawatir adalah bagaimana jika Sting akan melacak gadis itu?

Apalagi Sting adalah seorang detektif yang cukup hebat dalam menginvestigasi kasus sebesar apapun. Dan yang Natsu tau, Sting rela mengabaikan tawaran pekerjaan yang lain dan tetap melakukan pencarian gadis tersebut. Namun itu semua sebelum kedoknya terbongkar. Kini Natsu telah mengethui bahwa yang menculik Lucy adalah Sting sendiri. Entah ia berniat untuk tujuan apa.

Sebenarnya Natsu ingin sekali membuka kedok pemuda pirang tersebut kepada ayah Lucy, tapi ia tak punya bukti apapun untuk memperkuat penjelasannya. Ditambah lagi Lucy yang sedang kehilangan ingatannya. Ia berpikir jika ia sudah mempunyai bukti dan alasan yang kuat akan mengembalikan gadis itu kepada pemiliknya.

Saat ini ia belum bertindak untuk melacak lebih dalam dan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti tentang pemuda itu. Siapa dia, asal usulnya dan alasannya untuk membekukan Lucy. Ia terlalu enggan dan malas, apalagi ia mulai nyaman dengan perlakuan lembut Lucy kepadanya. Ya ia seperti menemukan sesosok lain dalam hidupnya dan mengubah kehidupan monotonnya.

Memang benar yang dikatakan Gray.

Ia hanya perlu belaian seorang wanita di kehidupannya, dan sekarang ia telah membuktikannya. Mungkin nanti saja ia berterimakasih kepada Gray. Tapi.. Cih.. tak sudi sedikitpun !

Natsu telah sampai pada sebuah bangunan yang cukup gelap dan tak terurus. Runtuhan bata-bata dan pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana. Beberapa rumput liar terlihat semakin meninggi. Natsu melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki sebuah pintu besar bangunan tersebut. Ketika ia memasukinya, berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa dan menyambut kedatangan bos mereka.

"Yo boss ! hissashiburi ne? bagaimana kabarmu.."

"Okaeri boss ! bagaimana liburmu? menyenangkan?"

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan ataupun perkataan yang terlontarkan dari mulut anggotanya. Wajar saja mereka tak melihat bosnya itu ke basecamp beberapa hari ini. Natsu diam saja tak menanggapi sapaan mereka dan terus berjalan kearah sofa favoritnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa tersebut dan menyarndarkan pada sandaran sofa.

"Yo ! kau sudah datang ?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan tampang premannya dan berpakaian compang-camping.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat? mana yang lainnya ?" tnyanya sinis.

"Cih ! menyebalkan sekali ! disana !" tunjuk Gajeel pada sebuah meja di sudut ruangan. Ya disana Erza, Jella, dan Gray tengah merundingkan sesuatu.

Natsu dan Gajeel beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju dimana teman mereka telah menunggu.

"Sementara ini kita harus waspada jika berada di daerah barat, yang ku dengar mereka menyerang siapapun tanpa ampun." ucap Erza.

"Natsu ! kau terlambat 15 menit.." Erza menoleh kerahar Natsu yang mendekati meja mereka dan duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Ada apa dengan kelompok barat?" Natsu mengacuhkan perkataan Erza.

"Mereka mulai bergerak.. kemarin mereka mengeroyok seorang pemuda yang tak bersalah hingga babak belur." Jellal menyahut.

"Dan juga kita harus hati-hati, biasanya mereka berbuat seenak mereka sendiri.. aku mendapat info dari beberapa penduduk sekitar, sejak mereka berganti bos mereka semakin anarki dan tak bisa di kendalikan.. berbeda saat Cobra yang menjadi bos mereka.." Gray mulai menjelaskan.

"Tentunya kau juga Gray, jangan sampai penyamaranmu terbongkar.." Erza memperingati.

Gajeel nampak diam dan tak berkata apapun. Pandangan matanya tajam. Jellal bingung dengan ekspresi wajah Gajeel yang mungkin sedikit tak bersahabat.

"Ada apa denganmu Gajeel? apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Jellal.

"Tidak.. hanya saja adikku bergabung dengan mereka.."

"Adikmu?" mereka terkejut.

"Aku tak tau jika kau mempunyai adik.." Gray menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku juga tak ingin menceritakannya, lupakan sajalah.." ujarnya. Mereka semua saling berpandangan.

Natsu tampak sedang berpikir. Manik matanya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan sembari jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu. Mengingat suatu kejadian yang beberapa hari lalu sempat terekam oleh kamera matanya.

"Kau kenapa Natsu?" tanya Jellal. Natsu menoleh kearah pemuda biru yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu.. tentang kelompok barat."

"Memangnya apa?"

Natsu menghela nafasnya. "Kalian tau Sting Eucliffe?". Mereka semua mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Erza menyeletuk.

"Aku sedikit curiga dengannya.. tatapan matanya sangat aneh, kalian tau? ternyata selama ini yang menyembunyikan Lucy adalah dia.. menyembunyikan gadis itu di sebuah mesin pembeku selama 5 tahun.." jelas Natsu.

Mereka semua tercengang. "Lima tahun? mesin pembeku?" ucap mereka bersamaan. Natsu mengangguk dan kembali bercerita.

"Sebelum aku menemukan gadis itu, aku sempat melihatnya berbincang dengan anggota geng barat. Mereka tampak seperti saling bersekongkol.. tatapan matanya saat itu seperti merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi saat itu aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya karena jarak tempatku dan tempatnya lumayan jauh.." ucap Natsu.

"Kelompok barat? ciri-cirinya?" Jellal semakin tertarik dengan cerita Natsu.

"Hnn.. salah satu di antaranya mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam sebahu dan satunya memakai kupluk hitam, aku tak memperhatikan detail mereka.." Jellal sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Natsu.

"Tunggu dulu.. pemuda yang berambut hitam? sepertinya aku sedikit mengenalnya.." Gray mencoba menggali dalam-dalam pikirannya.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah.. "

Mereka semua menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian hening. Natsu melirik Jellal.

"Jadi misi kita malam ini apa?" Natsu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Jellal merogoh saku celanannya dan mengambil sebuah liparan kertas putih kecil, kemudian membuka dan memperlihatkan kertas tersebut.

"Ini.. " Jellal menunjuk sebuah gambar berlian dengan warna merah yang indah senada dengan warna merah rambut Erza.

"Tak mungkin !"

"Apa ini benar-benar nyata?!"

"Tepat di depan kita.."

"Sasaran empuk malam ini kawan ! geehee.."

Tampak raut wajah mereka sangat sumringah dan bersinar. Kini di target utama mereka adalah berlian dengan jenis Red Diamond. Berlian yang terkenal dengan harga yang sangat fantastis. Ya berlian itu termasuk berlian kedua termahal di dunia, mengingat jumlahnya yang sangat sedikit dan langka.

"RED DIAMOND !" ucap mereka serempak. Tanpa mereka sadari air liur mereka mulai jatuh menetes bak seekor singa kelaparan yang akan segera menerkam mangsanya. Kecuali Jellal yang masih normal dengan keadaannya dan menatap teman-temannya jijik.

"Lantas bagaiamana situasi sekitar tempat tersebut? apa kau sudah mengeceknya?" tanya Natsu.

Jellal mengangguk. "Berlian ini berada di kediaman Takigawa, pengusaha minyak bumi dengan kekayaan mencapai bermilyar-milyar jewel.."

"Tapi mengingat ia adalah orang terkaya.. pasti ia tak membiarkan tiap sudut rumahnya begitu saja.. apa ada jebakan atau sejenisnya?" tanya Gray.

"Ucapanmu tepat.. ada beberapa jebakan dari informasi yang ku dapat, salah satunya di sebuah ruangan dimana ia menyimpan berlian ini.. yang ku tau ada sinar infra merah disana yang mengelilingi berlian ini. Kotak berlian didesain dengan kaca tahan peluru dan ledakan."

Jellal mengambil sebuah lipatan kertas lagi di kantung bajunya. "Ini adalah peta rumah tersebut, sangat mewah bukan?"

Mereka semua melihat peta yang Jellal tunjukkan, namun tiba-tiba mereka memutih seperti kehilangan nyawa.

_Jelek sekali.._ batin mereka bersamaan.

"Ini adalah ruangan dimana pemiliknya menyembunyikan berlian tersebut, tepat di ruangan bawah tanah dengan pintu tersembunyi. "

"Pintu tersembunyi?"

"Ya.. menurut hasil penyamaranku kemarin, pintu ini bisa dibuka dengan menekan salah satu perabotan rumah tersebut.."

"Baiklah.. mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit, mengingat si korban sudah mempersiapkan jebakan untuk para penyusup.." ucap Natsu.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa peralatan yang mungkin berguna saat kita melancarkan aksi.. Ini.." Jellal melemparkan sebuah kantung berwarna cokelat yang entah berisi apa.

"Aku dan Erza akan mengelabui penjaga yang berada di gerbang, kalian bertiga masuk melalui jendela sebelah belakang rumah tersebut.. dan jangan lupa, ini... masing-masing dari kalian memakai satu, ini sebagai alat komunikasi kita.." Pemuda biru itu menyodorkan tiga buah Earphone Wireless kecil kepada mereka.

Natsu, Gray nengambil Earphone tersebut dan memakainya. Kini perlengkapan mereka telah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan aksi mereka. Natsu beranjak ke meja bar untuk memesan minuman, tangannya merogoh kantung celanannya dan mengambil sebuah benda.

Sebuah liontin emas milik Lucy. Senyum tipis terpahat jelas menghiasi wajah tampannya.

_Pakailah saja, agar kau selalu mengingatku kapanpun dan dimanapun.. walaupun aku sama sekali tak mengingat siapa diriku.._

Paling tidak itu perkataan Lucy yang selalu teringat oleh Natsu dan membangkitkan semangatnya kembali. Tanpa ia sadari, sesosok berjubah lengkap dengan penutup wajah tengah mengintainya dibalik atap bangunan tersebut. Manik matanya memancarkan sinar tajam dan puas. Lantas ia berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sebuah seringaian aneh ia pahatkan di bibirnya dibalik penutup wajah.

" Souka.. ini akan menjadi berita yang bagus.." ucap sosok berjubah itu dan kemudian menghilang di kegelapan malam.

.

xXx

.

Lucy sedang berbaring di kasur Natsu sembari menonton siaran televisi. Ia ditemani beberapa bungkus camilan yang masih terbungkus dan tertutup erat. Jari tangannya terlihat menekan beberapa tombol remote untuk memindah-mindah saluran televisi yang ia tonton. Milik wajahnya terlihat bosan dan lesu. Ia mengenakan sebuah celana pendek sepaha dan sebuah kaus berukuran besar yang tentunya adalah kaus Natsu. Pada bagian depan kaus tersebut dihiasi dengan sebuah kalimat yang cukup besar dan sangat jelas.

**You're My Girl.**

Itulah kalimat yang tertulis disana.

"Ah membosankan.. tidak ada acara televisi yang menarik untuk ditonton." desahnya. Ia meletakkan remote tersebut dengan kasar. Kemudian ia bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di pinggir kasur itu. Ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan camilan berukuran cukup besar dan merobek bungkus tersebut pada bagian atasnya.

Kraukkk.. kraaauukk..

Lucy mengunyah camilan tersebut dengan penuh semangat.

_"Sampai saat ini putri penerus marga Heartfilia belum juga ada titik terang, polisi sedikit putus asa untuk mencari keberadaan gadis tersebut. Hanya detektif muda bernama Sting Eucliffe yang masih berusaha dan semangat mencari beberapa petunjuk."_

Suara seorang presenter televisi terdengar cukup mengganggu pendengaran Lucy. Ia memperhatikan siaran televisi tersebut dengan sangat intens dan penasaran. Tangannyamasih beraktifitas memasukkan beberapa stick jagung ke dalam mulutnya.

_"Ya saya masih berusaha mencarinya, saya sangat yakin bahwa putri dari tuan Jude masih hidup dan berada tidak jauh dati kota ini.. mungkin si penculik sedang melihat berita ini.."_

Lucy sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Aktifitas 'menggiling' nya terhenti dan meletakkan camilan tersebut.

"Hearfilia? Sting.. Eucliffe?" ucapnya pelan.

Drakkk.. Drraakk.. draaakk..

Suara gebrakan pintu terdengar dan membuat Lucy terlonjak kaget. "S-siapa i-itu.." ucapnya.

Draaakk.. Drrraakk.. Drrraakk..

Suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini terdengar sangat jelas dan keras. Ya seseorang sedang menggebrak-gebrak pintu apartemen Natsu.

_Siapa itu?_

_Atau mungkin Natsu?_

_Tapi tidak mungkin Natsu menggebrak pintu seperti itu._

Lucy sedikit gelisah dan takut. Biasanya jika itu Natsu, takkan menggebrak pintu dengan seperti itu. Ia akan mengetuk perlahan dan meneriakkan namanya. Lucy semakin ketakutan dan gelisah, apalagi ia sedang sendirian berada di tempat itu. Sekeliling apartemen Natsu pun terlihat senyap dan tak berpenghuni. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Ia sangat takut.

Ia tak mengenal siapa-siapa selain Natsu.

Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah pemuda itu. Natsu, Natsu dan Natsu.

Dadanya sedikit bergemuruh. Ia menarik selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian kepala. Karena rasa takutnya telah mendominasi, ia mulai menangis. Cairan bening mengalir pada sudut mata perlahan memenuhi kelopak matanya. Suara petir mengglegar hebat menandakan langit malam yang bersiap menurunkan pasukan airnya membuat gadis itu semakin takut dan tubuhnya begetar hebat. Air matanya keluar dengan derasnya, ia menoleh ke sekitar jendela yang tertutup tirai tipis berwarma putih. Terlihat sesosok bayangan berjubah hitam tengah berdiri di sana. Lucy makin ketakutan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik selimut.

Di dalam selimut ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Berharap sang pemuda berambut pink segera kembali dan menenangkan ketakutannya.

.

xXx

.

Natsu bersama Gray dan Gajeel tengah bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Di hadapannya kini berdiri sebuah bangunan mewah nan megah milik konglomerat Takigawa. Natsu mengenakan sarung tangannyaagar tak meninggalkan jejak sidik jari di sekitar TKP. Lipatan kupluknya ia turunkan sampai lehernya dan hanya menyisakan sepasang matanya saja. Sekali lagi mereka melihat peta yang sebelumnya digambar oleh Jellal. Walaupun sempat 'tak bisa dibaca' dan cukup membuat mereka mengulang ulang membaca peta tersebut demi memahami apa yang Jellal tuliskan.

"Yosh Natsu ! apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Gray sembari memasang sarung tangannya. Natsu menagangguk.

"Kau Gajeel?" Gray menoleh kearah Gajeel yang sudah bersiap.

"Hey Jellal.. bagimana situasi disana ?" Natsu menekan earphonenya.

_"Yap disini aman.. alu akan memantau sinyal kalian pada laptop, jadi aku bisa tau dimana letak kalian nantu.. untuk Erza, dia sudah bersiap untuk merayu para penjaga gerbang.. ini keberuntungan kita, si pemilik tak ada dirumahnya."_

"Baiklah.. kami bertiga juga telah bersiap, beberapa detik lagi kami akan segera masuk lewat jendela belakang rumah tersebut.. tetap pantau dari sana dan jangan lengah." Natsu dan kedua rekannya bersiap untuk beranjak dari persembunyiannya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kekanan dan ke kiri guna melihat situasi di sekitar tempatnya.

Aman.

Mereka mengendap-endap menuju sebuah jendela yang lumayan besar terletak di sebelah belakang rumah mewah tersebut. Natsu mengambil sebuah obeng besi untuk melepas baut-baut pada bagian atas jendela. Setelah semuanya sukses, ia membuka jendela tersebut dengan perlahan dan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Akhirnya ia berhasil membobol jendela dan kemudian meletakkannya di tanah. Satu persatu mereka masuk melewati jendela itu. Mereka semua berada di sebuah ruangan yang merupakan gudang dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk mereka melancarkan aksi perampokan.

"_Yo baiklah.. kalian sudah melewati gudang dengan sukses, berbeloklah kekanan tak jauh dari posisi kalian, kalian akan menemuka sebuah persimpangan lorong. Ambillah jalan ke kiri."_

"Yokay !"

Mereka bertiga melakukan apa yang Jellal katakan. Memang benar, kali ini mereka dibantu dengan teknologi canggih yang entah darimana pemuda biru itu mendapatkan semua peralatannya. Mulai dari laptop, earphone, dan taktik yang Jellal sampaikan pada mereka.

"_Kalian harus waspada jika sewaktu-waktu terdapat jebakan disana.. tetaplah berhati-hati.."_

Natsu menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk melihat apakah ada sesosok benda mencurigakan yang mungkin saja itu sebuah jebakan. Mereka melangkah dengan hati-hati, tangannya ia arahkan kedepan. Lalu tiba-tiba Natsu berhenti.

"Ada apa Natsu ?" tanya Gray yang sedikit terkejut.

"Apa kau membawa bedaknya Gray?" Natsu tetap waspada dengan tatapan mengarah kedepan dengan tajam.

"Ya.." Gray merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil lalu menyodorkannya kepada Natsu.

Natsu meraih dan membuka bungkusan tersebut. Ia tuangkan di atas telapak tangannya dan kemudian meniupkannya kearah depan. Seketika terlihatlah beberapa garis merah yabg diketahui sebagai sinar laser yang memenuhi lorong tersebut. Gray dan Gajeel sedikit terkejut, namun ia sedikit memuji kehebatan insting Natsu.

"Berhati-hatilah.."

Natsu sedikit membungkuk dan melewati dua garis laser yang berada sejajar dengan lutut dan bahunya. Lantas ia melewati jajaran sinar laser dengan kemiringan 40derajat dan yang terakhir sinar laser yang menyilang. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik saja untuknya menyebrangi jajaran sinar merah yang mematikan. Sementara itu Gray dan Gajeel terlihat menelan ludahnya, kemudian dengan hati-hati mereka berdua dengan bergantian melewati jebakan tersebut.

Jika saja mereka lengah sedikit tubuh mereka akan terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian dan sebuah alarm peringatan akan berbunyi kencang.

"_Bagaimana Natsu, Gray, Gajeel.. apakah di sekitar sana ada sebuah jebakan?" tanya Jellal._

"Ya memang ada,tapi kami bisa melewatinya Jellal.. lantas setelah ini bagaimana?"

_"Setelah ini kalian akan dihadapkan dengan tiga pintu yang tertutup rapat.. bukalah pintu di bagian kanan, itu akan membawa kalian ke sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang cukup luas.. dan mungkin sedikit pengap. Aku meminta Gajeel untuk mencari sebuah tombol untuk mematikan semua jebakan yang ada disana.. tombol itu berlainan arah dengan arah ruangan dimana berlian itu berada."_

"Ya aku mengerti.." Gajeel sedikit berbisik.

"_Tapi.. ada satu saran dariku untukmu Gajeel.. mungkin saja tombol tersebut bukanlah sebuah tombol pada umumnya, bisa saja itu vas bunga, guci, atau perabotan-perabotan yang lain.."_

"Yah serahkan saja padaku.."

Mereka bertiga melangkahkan kaki untuk melanjutkan misi tersebut. Mereka mengendao-endap dan selalu waspada. Sesekali mereka melewati sebuah almari kaca dengan beberapa benda yang sangat berharga dan bernilai jual terget mereka bukanlah barang-barang tersebut, tetapi sebuah berlian yang berharga sangat mahal.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan tiga buah pintu bercat gelap. Mereka tak bisa memastikan warnanya karena di sekeliling mereka hanya disinari oleh sebuah lampu remang-remang dan membatasi pandangan mereka.

"Baiklah Gajeel.. kita berpisah disini, aku serahkan tugas yang lain kepadamu.. kita akan bertemu kembali di peraimpangan ini.. jika nanti aku telah berhasil mengambil berlian itu, aku akan menghubungimu.." Gajeel mengangguk dan kemudian membuka pintu bersebrangan dengan pintu yang akan Natsu dan Gray masuki.

Mereka bertiga berpisah. Natsu dan Gray memasuki pintu tersebut dan memasuki sebuah ruangan tang nampak kosong tak berisi satupun perabotan atau yang lain. Mereka sedikit bingung.

"Hey Jellal.. Ruangan disini kosong, tidak ada satupun benda mencurigakan.."Gray sedikit menekan earphonnya.

"_Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya.. pintu yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan bawah tanah adalah pintu tersembunyi, jadi kalian harus teliti dan jeli.."_

Mereka berdua saling berpndangan. Manik mata mereka menyiratkan bahwa mereka sedang berpikir keras. Kemudian Natsu beralih memandangi sekeliling ruangan tersebut dan mencari tombol tersembunyi yang Jellal maksudkan. ,Natsu mengelilingu ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan. Tidakada jebakan disini. Hingga tanpa sengaja Natsu menginjak lantai keramik dan menimbulkan suara yang sedikit membuat mereka terkejut.

Cklek..

Begitulah suara lantai tersebut. Perlahan di salah satu sudut ruangaan dengan lantai yang sedikit membuka. Semakin lama lantai tersebut terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sebuah tangga menurun yang terbuat dari batu. Keadaan di sana sangatlah gelap.

"Itu.. jalan rahasianya !" pekik Gray.

"Ya aku tak sengaja menginjak salah satu keramik pada lantai ini.." jelas Natsu.

"Baiklah.. maru berburu berlian.." Gray berjalan terlebih dahulu kearah lantai yang terbuka tersebut. Natsu mengikutinya.

"Kita sudah menemukannya Jellal.. dan sekarang kami telah memasuki lorong bawah tanah ini.."

"_Bagus.. tapi tetaplah waspada kalian.."_

"Wakatta.. " ucap Natsu. Ia merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengambil sebuah benda dengan panjang 15 cm. Itu adalah sebuah senter kecil yang sebelumnya telah disaiapkan oleh Jellal. Natsu menghidupkan senter tersebut dan menerangi jalan mereka.

Mereka mengikuti anak tangga yang menurun dengan berhati-hati. Setelah bebrrapa menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya sampailah mereka di suatu ruangan yang sangat luas dan sangat berdebu. Disana terdapat beberapa perti kayu, petu kaca dab juga beberapa brankas yang mungkin saja berisi lembaran jewel atau emas yang melimpah. Saat Gray akan mendekati dan lebih dalam memasuki ruangan tersebut Natsu menghentikan langkah Gray. Gray menoleh.

"Ada jebakan disini.." ucap Natsu.

"Dimana?"

"Di ruangan ini.. Gray kau masih mempunyai bedak dari Jellal?" Gray mengangguk pelan dan mengambil kantung yang cukup besar.

"Tiupkan diruangan ini.."

Gray menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Natsu padanya. Lantas ia meniupkan bedak tersebut sama seperti yang sebelumnya Natsu lakukan. Sedetik kemudian terlihatlah sinar laser yang jumlahnya mungkin berpuluh-puluh garis dan memenuhi setiap bagian ruangan tersebut.

"Dan dibawah sini juga.."

Natsu menunjuk lantai ruangan itu yang dipenuhi dengan tanah bercampur pasir. Mustahil ruangan seperti ini untuk menyimpan benda berharga dengan keadaan ruangan yang berpasir, bukan lantai keramik atau lantai semen. Natsu meraih sebuah batu yang berukuran sedang dan melemparkannya ke tanah.

Clllaakkk..

Beberapa jebakan untuk menjebak tikus berukuran besar mengatup terkena lemparan batu dari Natsu. Di bagian sisi lainnya terdapat gerigi besi tajam yang siap memangsa kaki-kaki siapapun yang menginjaknya. Gray sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dihadapannya saat ini. Salah-salah jika ia tak dihentikan oleh Natsu, mungkin saja ia akan kehilangan kakinya.

Gray menatap tak percaya salah satu sahabatnya. Ia menyadari sesosok pemuda di sampingnya itu sangat jenius dan sangat berhati-hati. Kekuatan instingnya sungguh berada diatas rata-rata daripada yang lain. Makanya Natsu sangat cocok pada pekerjaan seperti ini dan adu berkelahi.

"Kita hanya menunggu Gajeel mematikan perangkap ini.." Natsu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk pada tangga.

_"Bagimana Natsu?"_

"Kita tinggal menunggu Gajeel mematikan jebakan ini, setelah semuanya dimatikan, kita bisa leluasa mengambil berlian tersebut.. lihatlah disini begitu banyak peti kayu dan kaca, dan juga brankas besi yang mungkin berisi uang atau bongkahan emas.. hahaha.."

_"Hey ! ingat.. target kita hanya berliannya saja.. itu sudah cukup bisa membeli tiga buah mobil keluaran terbaru saat ini."_

_"_Baiklah.. Baiklah.."

Natsu dan Gray menunggu Gajeel menyelesaikan tugasnya cukup lama, mereka menjadi gelisah dan khawatir dengan sosok pemuda 'urakan' tersebut. Tiba-tiba sejurus kemudian lampu di sekitar ruangan tersebut menjala. Tak terlihat lagi sinar laser yang memenuhi ruangan dan jebakan yang berada di dibalik tanah seketika mengatup.

_"Salamander.. aku sudah mematikan tombol jebakan, cepat ambillah.. setelah itu pergi dari sini." _ujar Gajeel dariearphone.

"Baiklah.. Ayo Gray ! "

.

xXx

.

Lucy masih berada disudut ruangan dengan air mata yang sudah sedikit mengering. Suara gebrakan dari pintu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Mungkin saja pelakunya sudah pergi atau bersembunyi. Karena rasa takut yang berlebihan, Lucy tak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Matanya semakin berat, rasa kantuknya kian tak tertahankan.

_Natsu.._

Drrraakk.. ddrrraakk.. dddrrraak..

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kini terdengar semakin kencang dan tak beraturan. Ia mrmbenamkan kepalanya pada sebuah bantal dan memeluknya erat. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Kali ini ia takut. Sangat takut.

"Natsu.. Natsu.."

Hanya nama pemuda itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Di sela-sela isakan tangisnya yang semakin kencang dan menjadi-jadi.

"Natsu.. tolong aku.."

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara gaduh seseorang. Seperti suara pukulan dan teriakan. Lucy menghentikan tangisannya dan menoleh kearah jendela. Ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Lucy berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela dan berniat mengintip apa yang terjadi di luar rumah. Ia menyibakkan tirai jendela tersebut dan melihat keluar. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika matanya menangkap pemuda pinkish yang tengah berkelahi dengan sesosok berjubah gelap. Adu tinju dan tendangan mereka lontarkan hingga mengenai bagian wajah mereka masing-masing.

Lagi-lagi Natsu melayangkan tinjunya kearah sosok tersebut hingga topeng penutup wajahnya berhasil terlepas. Sosok itu tersungkur dan terjatuh ke lantai yang sedikit basah. Lucy melihat ekspresi Natsu yang sedang berdiri dan memasang ekspresi wajah menakutkan. Tatapannya tajam dan mematikan. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Apa maumu?!" Natsu bertanya dengan nada yang dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Sosok itu tertawa. "Mauku? cih.. melihat kehancuranmu Dragneel." Sosok itu bangkit dan kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin, hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik kegelapan malam.

Natsu masih menatap kepergiannya dengan tajam. Lucy melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu dan berniat untuk membukanya. Setelah pintu terbuka, air matanya kembali mengalir. Ditatapnya pemuda pink tersebut.

"Natsu.. yokatta.." ucapnya.

Natsu mendekati Lucy dan memegang pundak gadis itu. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa Lucy?" tanya Natsu khawatir.

Lucy menggeleng dan segera memeluk pemuda itu. "Aku takut.. akutakut Natsu..". Terdengar isakan pelan dari bibirnya.

Natsu mengusap pelan kepala dengan rambut pink tersebut dan membalas memeluknya erat.

"Tenanglah Lucy.. aku disini, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi.."

Seketika tangisan Lucy pecah. Natsu menuntunnya untuk duduk di tepi kasur. Ia masih memeluknya untuk menenangkan ketakutan Lucy.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum agar kau sedikit tenang.." Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tetaplah disini.." lirihnya. Natsu tersenyum. Lalu ia menoleh kearah jendela dan tatapannya kembali menajam.

_Siapa dia? sepertinya aku mengenal wajahnya.. _

Ia sadar jika saat ini rumahnya tidaklah aman. Mungkin saja sosok tadi adalah mata-mata utusan kelompok barat. Mengingat ucapan teman-temannya yang memberitahukan jika kelompok tersebut sudah mulai bergerak. Ia masih memikirkan siapa sebenarnya orang tadi?

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

Minna ! kembali lagi dengan saya yang akhirnya telah menyelesaikan bagian chapter ini.. setelah cukup lama berkutat dan berkonsentrasi mencari penjabaran kata untuk ide saya ini. Sampai disini saya merasa aneh dengan fic saya.. entah kenapa hehe..

saya akan membalas reviewan teman-teman yang sudah masuk ke kolom review saya.

**#Melda-san : Hehe.. sepertinya akan banyak moment Nalunya, ditunggu saja.. arigatou sudah membaca :D**

**#Anonim-san : Chap 4 update ! selamat membaca..**

**#mkHotim-san : wah kalo untuk rate M nya saya belum berani, soalnya agak gimana gitu hehe.. gomen karena terlalu lama update chapter, yahsudah saya beritahukan di fic yang PR hehe.. aduh saya tak tau lagi harus berkata apa, karena anda sudah setia membaca dan mereview di setiap chapter.. saya hanya bisa bilang arigatou mkhotim-san XD chap 4 update. happy reading..**

**#Dira-san : yosshh terimakasih semangatnya.. chap 4 up ! selamat membaca..**

**#Richan-san : Arigatou richan-san.. XD**

**#Lunakirana-san : hehe.. lagian cocok sih jadi pemeran antagonis hehe.. walaupun saya juga suka sama Sting yang tampan, berwibawa dan cuek hehe.. oke.. chp 4up ! happy reading Luna-san.. arigatou XD**

**#Hayati-san : arigatou hayati-san.. chap 4 update ! selamat membaca..**

.

Yosh minna.. saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada para readers dan juga memfollow dan favorite fic saya..

Di akhir kata, saya minta maaf jika masih ada kesalahan kata atau penjabaran kalimat yang kurang *ngeh di benak para pembaca sekalian.. ,bagaimana chapter 4 ini? saya membuka kritik dan saran dari anda semua..

see next chapter XD

ReviKrd.


	5. Chapter 5 : Aku percaya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Frozen Girl.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang pemuda berjubah memasuki sebuah lorong panjang di salah satu gedung bangunan tak terpakai. Ia melepas topengnya yang semula ia pasangkan untuk menutupi bagian wajahnya. Manik merahnya menatap tajam kedepan tanpa berkedip. Ia berjalan di lorong gelap nan sepi yang dihiasi beberapa tembok retak dan juga eternit yang mengelupas. Hingga akhirnya sampailah ia di sebuah sudut ruangan dengan pintu besar yang bertuliskan 'bos' dengan tulisan yang cukup besar. Lantas ia membuka pintu tersebut dan kemudian memasukinya.

Nampaklah sebuah ruangan mewah dengan penerangan yang bisa dibilang remang-remang.

"Yo ! kau telah selesai?" suara seorang pemuda dibalik kursi ala kursi kantoran yang dipakai oleh petinggi perusahaan.

"Aku mendapat beberapa informasi yang mungkin membuatmu terkejut.." pemuda berjubah tadi duduk di sebuah sofa besar yang terdapat di salah satu sisi ruangan.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Lucy heartfilia memang disembunyikan olehnya di sebuah apartemen yang berada diantara gedung tua yang tak jauh dari basecamp mereka.. "

"Sudah kuduga.." Pemuda berjubah itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya."Apa lagi?"

"Namun gadis itu nampak sedikit berbeda pada rambutnya.. mungkin saja ia ingin mengelabui kita agar mengira bahwa gadis itu bukanlah Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh begitu rupanya.." Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai bos tersebut menyeringai.

"Aku juga mendapat informasi, baru saja mereka merampok sebuah berlian milik keluarga Takigawa.."

"Takigawa? jadi target mereka selama ini adalah barang-barang seperti itu? apa Natsu juga ikut?"

"Ya mereka mengandalkan Natsu.."

Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian membuka tirai jendela ruangan itu dan menatap deretan gedung usang. Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai.

"Sepertinya akan semakin menarik.. Dragneel."

.

xXx

.

_**Keesokan Harinya..**_

Sepasang anak manusia masih tertidur dengan lelapnya menikmati suasana sekitar mereka yang dingin keluar dari sebuah mesin pendingun ruangan. Selimut yang mereka kenakan tersibak sampai menutupi pinggang. Ya mereka Natsu dan Lucy yang sedang berada dibawah alam sadar. Lengan kiri Natsu sedikit keatas dan digunakan Lucy untuk alas kepalanya. Lucy tertidur dengan posisi miring kearah Natsu serta memeluk tubuh kekar pemuda pinkish itu. Natsu sedikit menggeliat, kemudian ia memiringkan badannya sehingga posisi mereka kini saling berpelukan. Mereka berdua masih terlelap, seakan akan mereka tak menghiraukan sinar sang surya yang perlahan masuk di sela-sela kaca jendela dan tirai.

Hingga akhirnya dering ponsel Natsu mengusik pendengaran dan membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Natsu membuka kelopak matanya memperlihatkan sepasang manik obsidian yang sedikit memerah karena belum puas mengistirahatkan badannya. Wajar saja, semalam ia pulang keapartemennya pada pukul 3 pagi. Belum juga ia harus menenangkan gadis itu. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba menetralisir rasa kantuk yang masih amat sangat. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia mendapati tengah memeluk gadis yang masih memejamkan mata. Wangi aroma vanilla tercium dan menggelitik indera penciuman pemuda itu. Dipandangi lekat-lekat wajah ayu gadis itu yang tampak teduh dan penuh kedamaian. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan perasaan aneh didadanya.

Begitu hangat.

Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika ia memandang gadis itu. Darahnya berdesir, dalam sekejap otaknya tak bisa berpikir. Bahkan serasa mati rasa dan berat untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, seketika keringat dingin keluar membasahi tubuh Natsu. Manik matanya tertuju pada bibir mungil gadis itu yang nampak menggoda. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali mengecup bibir Lucy. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu perasaan yang mendorongnya untuk melakukannya.

Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, perlahan ia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir Lucy.

Begitu hangat daan sangat lembut.

Ia tak mau melewatkan momen tersebut. Kelopak matanya terbuka, ia menatap lembut gadis itu. Tangannya ia arahkan untuk membelai pipi putihnya. Natsu mulai membuka bibirnya dan mengulum bagian bibir bawah Lucy. Gadis itu sedikit menggeliat, ia mencoba membuka matanya karena merasakan sensasi aneh pada bibirnya. Basah.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, ia sangat terkejut melihat Natsu tengah berada sangat dekat bahkan sedang mencium bibirnya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap pemuda. Ciuman Natsu kini semakin memanas. Ia memainkan lidahnya diatas bibir Lucy, mencoba membuka katupan bibir gadis itu. Pada akhirnya Lucy mengikuti permainan lidah Natsu dengan membuka bibirnya. Lidah mereka saling bertemu, beradu dan berpangutan menciptakan suasana di sekitar mereka tampak romantis.

Setelah beberapa menit adegan romantis mereka berlangsung, akhirnya Natsu melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka. Nampak rona merah yang menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"G-gomen Lucy.." ucap Natsu pelan. Ia membalikkan badannya sehingga posisi Natsu membelakangi Lucy.

Ia sangat malu.

Perasaan anehnya datang lagi.

Perasaan menyayangi dan ingin melindungi gadis itu yang telah lama ia rasakan, bahkan saat sebelum Natsu bertemu dengan Lucy. Hanya karena sebuah lukisan dan liontin emas, dirinya yang dulu acuh dan tak peduli keberadaan wanita kini menjadi tertarik akan sisi lain tentang seorang wanita.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluk tubuh kekarnya. Lucy mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda tersebut dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Natsu dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Apa kau lupa jika aku adalah kekasihmu?" tanya Lucy.

Ya dia memang lupa jika pernah mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Namun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia sama sekali tak ingin gadis itu terlibat pada pekerjaan kotornya sebagai perampok. Di sisi lain, ia sangat ingin bersama-sama dengan Lucy.

Apakah dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?

Hati seorang bos geng perampok yang beku kini mulai mencair dengan sendirinya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Lucy. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir pemuda tampan tersebut.

Kkkkkkkrrrrriiiinnggg..

Dering ponsel Natsu membuyarkan adegan romantis mereka. Natsu beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil ponsel tersebut. Ia memandangi ponselnya, pasalnya si penelepon tidak menampilkan nomor. Dahi Natsu mengernyit. Ia berpikir mungkin saja si es serut mesum atau si besi berkarat sedang mengerjainya. Telepon terus berdering, Natsu memutuskan untuk tak mengangkatnya hingga akhirnya telepon tersebut mati dengan sendirinya.

"Kenapa tak mengangkatnya?" tanya Lucy.

"Mungkin saja teman-temanku ingin mengerjaiku. Aku sudah cukup hafal dengan kebiasaan mereka." Lucy hanya ber-oh-ria dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia bangkit dan mendekati Natsu.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat hangat.. mandilah dulu.." Natsu mengangguk. Sementara Lucy berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuatkan minuman hangat dan sarapan.

Natsu mengambil sebuah handuk dari gantungan pakaian dan mengalungkan pada lehernya sendiri. Saat ia berjalan menuju kamar mandinya, ponselnya kembali berdering. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali ke tempat semula dan melihat siapakah yang mengganggunya. Lagi-lagi hidden number yang meneleponnya. Kemudian ia menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Apa Lagi?" tanyanya kasar.

"_Moshi-moshi Natsu Dragneel-san.. bagaimana harimu? menyenangkan? hahaha.."_

"Siapa kau?!"

"_Santai sedikit Dragneel-san, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa para anak buahku tak kan tinggal diam.."_

"Apa maksudmu?!"

_"Maksudku? haha.. tunggu saja Dragneel-san, mari berpesta."_

Tut.

Sambungan telepon telah dimatikan. Natsu terpaku di tempatnya sembari memandangi ponsel tersebut. Tangan kirinya mengepal erat, giginya saling beradu menahan emosinya. Saat itu juga amarahnya sukses terpancing karena mendengar suara dari seseorang yang tak dikenal.

_Siapa dia? _

Ia bertanya-tanya. Pikirannya dipenuhi rasa penasaran yang berlebih. Urat-urat dipelipisnya terlihat menegang. Lucy kembali ke ruangan dimana Natsu tengah terduduk di pinggiran kasur, ia melihat Natsu yang ekspresi pandangannya nampak menakutkan. Ia bisa melihat ada aura kemarahan.

"Natsu.. ada apa?" Natsu menoleh dan menghela nafas. Setidaknya ia tak ingin menampakkan wajah kemarahan di depan Lucy dan membuat gadis itu ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa Lucy.." ucapnya pelan.

"Ini.. minumlah dulu.." suara lembut Lucy mampu menenangkan emosinya. Gadis itu menyodorkan cangkir yang berisi cairan pekat dengan asap transparan yang mengepul diatasnya.

Natsu menyesap cangkir tersebut. Cairan hangat mengalir melewati tenggorokannya, dalam sekejap minuman tersebut mampu membuatnya lebih baik. Rasa kesal dan emosinya tiba-tiba hilang seketika. Ajaib memang. Natsu menatap cangkir tersebut dengan intens. Manik matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin saja memikirkan gadis itu.

Krrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnggg..

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Dengan sigap ia segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Siapa kau !" bentaknya.

_"Hey ! ada apa denganmu flamehead ! tiba-tiba saja kau membentak seperti itu..!"_

Natsu sedikit terkejut bahwa yang meneleponnya bukanlah orang tadi. Namun Gray.

"Cih ! ternyata kau.. ada apa pantat es?!"

_"Sialan ! kau menantangku berkelahi bodoh !"_

"Aku tak berminat ! ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanyanya datar.

"_Sekarang giliranmu.."_

_"_Apanya?!" Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"_Kau itu memangbodoh atau tolol ! jelas giliranmu memberikan 'itu' kepada mereka."_

_"_Oh souka.. yasudah !"

tut.

Natsu mematikan telepon tersebut. Sejenak ia menatap lurus kedepan, otaknya berpikir lagi.

_Jika aku meninggalkannya lagi, mungkin sudah tidak aman lagi. apa aku harus mengajaknya? tapi dia tak tau tentang apa pekerjaanku yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana kalu ia tau? mungkin saja ia yang akan meninggalkanku._

Kini otaknya dipenuhi berbagai pikiran. Ya memang, selama ini gadis itu tak mengetahui apa profesi Natsu. Dan juga ia tak pernah bertanya kepadanya. Selama ini Natsu memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis tersebut tak tampak curiga atau takut. Padahal gadis itu tak mengenal Natsu sebelumnya. Ada salah satu hal yang membuat Natsu berpikir ulang tentang pikirannya yang cukup mengusik kedamaiannya.

"Lucy.." panggilnya lirih kepada gadis yang tengah terduduk. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Nani.. nani..?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu.."

"Tanyakanlah.."

Natsu menenguk ludahnya. "Bagaimana jika ingatanmu kembali?"

"Ingatan? hnn.. " Lucy tampak berpikir.

"Entahlah Natsu.. aku sudah nyaman dengan kehidupanku saat ini, dan entah mengapa aku tak ingin ingatanku kembali.." jelasnya. Gadis itu menunduk dan melipat kakinya. Natsu beralih memandangnya.

_Apa mungkin masa lalunya sangat menyakitkan baginya? bukankah dia anak dari seorang bangsawan? pasti kehidupannya menyenangkan._

"Aku sudah nyaman bersamamu walaupun baru sebentar saja kita mengenal.." Lucy tersenyum kearahnya, semburat rona merah muncul di pipi Natsu.

"T-tapi.. aku bukanlah seseorang yang punya kehidupan yang layak, dan kau tak tau tentang sebenarnya pekerjaanku.." ucapnya sedikit gugup.

"Tapi kau mempunyai ini.." Lucy meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di dada kiri Natsu.

"Aku yakin kau bukanlah seorang penjahat ataupun buronan.. tapi kau adalah seseorang yang baik. Kau ingat saat menyelamatkanku dari mesin pembeku? dan kau mau menampungku di apartemenmu ini.. itu sudah cukup untukku.."

Lagi-lagi Natsu terkejut dengan penjelasan gadis cantik disampingnya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia yakin dengan seseorang seperti dirinya, bahkan ia belum mengenal seluk-beluk pemuda itu. Apakah gadis ini gampang percaya dengan seseorang baru dikenal? pantas saja Sting menyembunyikan dan membekukannya.

"Natsu.." panggil Lucy kepada pemuda itu yang tengah terdiam bergulat dengan pikirannya.

"Entah kenapa kata-kata itu muncul dengan sendirinya di kepalaku.. dan juga ada perasaan yang mendorongku untuk mempercayaimu.." lanjutnya.

Natsu terdiam membeku. Entah ia harus merasakan perasaan apa di dadanya. Otaknya pun searasa tak bisa berpikir lagi mendengar ucapan Lucy. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya, ia memastikan bahwa gadis tersebut tidaklah berbohong atau tidur sambil berbicara. Manik hazelnya memancarkan sinar kejujuran yang tulus.

"Lucy.."

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengutarakan perasaan maupun pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya. Namun apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya? mungkin nanti saja.

Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya. "Sebenarnya aku tak tau apa yang ku rasakan, perasaanku mengatakan bahwa aku harus melindungi dan menjagamu.. bahkan perasaan ini ada sebelum aku menemukanmu di mesin itu.. tapi aku berjanji akan melindungimu."

Seketika sebagian batin Natsu terasa lega setelah mengatakan salah satu hal yang saat ini sedang ia rasakan. Seperti beban berat yang terangkat dari dalam dadanya. Bak tumbuhan yang kering disiram dengan air dingin yang menjejukkan. Pipi Lucy kini memerah, perasaan senang dan bahagia memenuhi rongga dadanya. Terasa hangat.

"Baiklah.. aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau mau?" Natsu tersenyum. Senyum yang mengandung arti tersendiri baginya. Bahkan teman-temannya tak pernah melihat senyum yang seperti itu.

"Ha'i"

～_**Karena aku percaya cinta dapat merubah jati diri seseorang**___

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

Natsu dan Lucy berjalan diatas trotoar yang ramai dengan para pejalan kaki. Lucy nampak terpana melihat sekelilingnya dengan gedung dan pertokoan yang berjajar rapi. Pepohonan juga tampak rindang membingkai di sepanjang trotoar. Lucy mengenakan angkle boots berwarna cokelat, celana pendek diatas lutut berwarna biru serta jaket hoodie berwarna biru tua yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Natsu lihat.." Lucy menunjuk salah satu stand eskrim yang cukup banyak pembeli yang mengerubungi stand tersebut.

"Es krim? kau mau?" tanyanya. Lucy mengangguk riang.

"Baiklah aku akan membelikannya.. kau tunggu disini."

Natsu berjalan mendekati stand tersebut. Sebenarnya ia cukup malas untuk mengantri atau di tempat ramai seperti itu. Menurutnya membuang-buang waktu saja. Tapi kali ini demi Lucy, entah mengapa ia menurut saja dan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Ah.. itu terlalu rumit untuk dipikirkan.

Setelah beberapa menit Natsu mengantri, akhirnya ia keluar juga dari kerumunan para pembeli. Mengingat siang ini udara disekitar kota sangatlah panas. Dan membeli eskrim adalah salah satu cara untuk menyegarkan badan. Natsu membawa satu cup berukuran besar dengan eskrim berbagai rasa. Anggur, strawberry, vanilla dan cokelat. Lalu ia memberikannya kepada Lucy.

Dengan girangnya gadis itu menerima eskrim pemberian Natsu.

"Kau tidak membeli?" tanya Lucy yang heran dengan Natsu karena hanya membawa satu cup eskrim saja. Natsu menggeleng.

"Itu mengingatkanku pada salah seorang temanku.. mengingatnya saja membuat otakku menjadi beku dan ngliu.." Lucy terkikik geli.

"Ahaha.. pasti itu adalah belahan jiwamu.." Natsu melirik Lucy.

"Apa maksudmu? kau kira aku gay?"

"Oh gomenasai.. aku kira temanmu itu seorang gadis. hehe.."

"Lagi pula.. kau perempuan pertama yang cukup dekat denganku.." ujar Natsu sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Are?" Lucy sedikit terkejut. Ia menoleh kearah pemuda pink tersebut. Kemudian ia menyendokkan eskrim tersebut dan menyodorkannya tepat di bibir Natsu.

"Ini.. akan ku berikan juga yang pertama untukmu.." Lucy tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Natsu menatapnya dengan seulas rona merah muncul di pipinya. Dengan sedikit kikuk, ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan eskrim tersebut.

Ia terkejut.

Rasa eskrim tersebut sangatlah manis dan dingin. Tetapi tetap saja itu mengingatkannya pada rival abadinya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan sesekali saling bercanda. Natsu melihat senyum ceria Lucy seketika membuat hatinya tenang dan nyaman. Tiba-tiba manik obsidian Natsu tertuju pada sebuah pemandangan di depannya. Langkahnya terhenti dan menatap kedepan dengan tajam. Seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman yang tak bisa diartikan. Sting Eucliffe.

"Yo Natsu-san ! lama tak jumpa.." ucap pemuda itu sok ramah. Natsu masih menatapnya aneh pemuda pirang yang tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"Jangan sok ramah kepadaku !" ucap Natsu dingin.

"Wow.. santai saja Natsu-san.. apa aku mengganggu waktu berkencanmu?" ucap Sting dengan tampang anehnya. Pemuda pirang tersebut beralih menatap Lucy.

"Ohh.. gadis yang cantik.. seleramu masih saja sama dengan yang dulu Natsu-san, aku sangat terkesan bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan gadis yang sangat cantik.. perkenalkan nama saya Sting Eucliffe.. apa nona kekasih Natsu-san?" Sting membungkukkan badannya dan kembali menatap Lucy.

Lucy sedikit gugup. "O-oh.. H-ha'i.."

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya !" Natsu melirik Sting dengan sinis. Ia merasa risih dengan pemuda itu yang begitu cerewet dan ingin tau.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja dengan kekasihmu.. pastinya kau tak berkeberatan."

"Bukan urusanmu !"

"Kau masih seperti yang dulu Natsu-san, acuh dan dingin kepadaku.." Nada suara Sting sesikit menggodanya.

"Cih.. sayangnya aku tak ada waktu untuk meladenimu !"

Natsu menggenggam erat tangan Lucy dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Lucy terlihat sangat bingung mendapati tingkah Natsu seperti menyimpan rasa kesal dan amarahnya. Ia berjalan tak menghiraukan Sting yang menatapnya aneh. Sebuah seringaian terpampang jelas pada bibir pemuda pirang tersebut. Seringaian yang entah bermakna apa.

"Lihat saja Natsu-san.. aku akan membuatmu membayar semuanya."

.

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

"Lama sekali si otak api ! tau begitu kita saja yang memberikan kepada mereka.." Gray mendengus kesal. Sudah sekitar 3 jam ia menunggu sang rival abadinya.

"Tunggulah sebentar.. kau seperti tak tau saja dengan si bodoh itu !" Jellal menyahut.

"Si otak api tak biasanya 'ngaret' seperti ini.. jika ia punya janji akan segera dilaksanakan."

"Apa kau tak ingat?! semenjak ia berkata kalau sudah menemukan gadis itu, ia sedikit berubah.. biasanya ia akan betah dibasecamp kita sampai berhari-hari.. dan sekarang ia selalu memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal." Erza muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ya benar apa yang dikatakan Erza.. dan juga apa yang dikatakan Gray kepada Si salamander itu.. kalian ingat?" ucap Gajeel.

Mereka berempat tampak berpikir sejenak. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ya aku ingat.. dari luar, Natsu tampak seperti orang bodoh yang tak percaya dan keras kepala dengan hal-hal yang belum ia rasakan sendiri.. dan sekarang.. setelah ia mengalaminya seakan-akan lupa dengan keberadaan kita." ujar Gray.

Gajeel menyikut perut Gray dan menyeringai. "Bilang saja kau rindu dengan pasangan gay mu itu.."

"Cih.. apa-apaan kau?!" Gray memandang sinis pemuda bertampang preman tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Natsu dan Lucy memasuki basecamp tersebut dengan santainya dan saling bergandengan tangan. Mereka berempat menoleh kearah pasangan hoodie yang muncul dari balik pintu basecamp mereka. Wajah Natsu tampak kusut dan memperlihatkan raut kekesalan. Sementara Lucy masih bingung dengan kelakuan Natsu sejak bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Yo Natsu ! dan.." Erza menggantung perkataannya.

"Watashi wa namae Lucy, Lucy Dragneel..yoroshiku onegaishimasu.." Lucy menghentikan langkahnya dan membungkuk hormat kepada teman-teman Natsu. Kemudian ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di samping Natsu. Natsu meliriknya sinis.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disana?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Lucy terkejut melihat perlakuan Natsu yang berbeda saat di apartemen pemuda itu. Gadis itu berdiri dan meminta maaf kepada Natsu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar melingkar dipinggang Lucy dan menariknya untuk duduk tepat diatas paha kanan Natsu. Lagi-lagi Lucy terhenyak.

"Kau harus membiasakannya untuk duduk seperti ini saat disini." tegas pemuda pink itu. Lucy sedikit kikuk dan kemudian ia mengangguk.

Natsu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya. "Yang berambut biru itu Jellal Fernandez, dan kekasihnya berambut merah itu bernama Erza.." Natsu mengenalkan teman-temannya kepada Lucy. Jellal dan Erza tersenyum kearah Lucy dan ia membalas dengan senyuman pula.

"Yang duduk di seberangmu itu dengan tampang preman bernama Gajeel.."

"Yo !" Gajeel nenyahut.

"Dan manusia termesum paling bodoh itu Gray.." Natsu menunjuk Gray tepat di wajah pemuda raven tersebut dan memandangnya jijik.

"Apa kau bilang flame head !" Gray beranjak dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

"Gray ! kita sedang kedatangan tamu disini.." Celetuk Erza. Dengan terpaksa Gray kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Natsu ! wajahmu terlihat jelek sekali.." tanya Jellal.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian.." Natsu melingkarkan tangan Lucy pada lehernya. Teman-temannya hanya diam seakan-akan tak mengetahui apa yang Natsu lakukan.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Gray.

"Tadaimaaa.." ucap dua orang gadis yang sama-sama berambut biru memasuki basecamp mereka. Salah satunya memakai bando berwarna hitam, sedikit pendek dan mempunyai wajah yang manis. Dan sebelahnya mempunyai rambut biru ikal dan berkulit agak pucat.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Erza.

"Ya ! aku bertemu dengan Juvia di sebuah toko aksesories, dan kami memutuskan untuk datang kemari bersama-sama." Mereka mengangguk.

"Lucy.. perkenalkan ini Levy dan Juvia." Erza memperkenalkan dua gadis tersebut kepada Lucy.

"Saya Lucy Dragneel.. yoroshiku ne.." Ucap Lucy sembari tersenyum kearah mereka. Levy dan Juvia menatap Lucy cengo.

"Dragneel?" ucap mereka bersamaan. Natsu melirik Kedua gadis tersebut.

"Dia kekasihku.." jelas Natsu singkat.

Levy dan Juvia ber-oh ria. Kemudian mereka beranjak mendekati kekasih mereka masing-masing. Tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka berempat langsung saja berciuman tanpa memperdulikan Lucy yang menatap terkejut.

"Kenapa ? kau terkejut? kau juga harus membiasakan seperti itu padaku.."

Lucy menoleh menatap Natsu.

_A-apa? bukannya itu terlalu vulgar untuk dilakukan diruangan ini? apalagi di depan banyak orang seperti ini.._

Batin Lucy.

"Baiklah.. Levy dan Juvia temani Gadis ini.. aku akan membicarakan sesuatu hal kepada mereka.."

Levy dan Juvia menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menoleh pada Natsu. "Baiklah.."

Mereka bertiga beranjak meninggalkan Natsu dan teman-temannya untuk memperbincangkan hal yang mungkin serius. Lucy dan kedua teman barunya itu duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduk Natsu. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat mimik wajah pemuda pink itu yang tampak menatap tajam. Lucy menjadi sedikit khawatir dengannya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang tak beres pada situasi saat ini.

Tapi apa? entahlah..

Natsu memandang tajam meja kayu. Tangannya ia lipat kedada, kemudian ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai bercerita.

"Aku bertemu Sting saat perjalanan kemari.."

"Sting? Eucliffe?" mereka terkejut.

"Ya ! tampangnya seperti orang yang tak merasa bedosa.. Sebelumnya saat kita menjalankan misi, Ada seseorang yang mencoba mendobrak pintu apartemenku dan mungkin ingin menculik Lucy."

"Menculik Lucy?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Sting?" tanya Gray.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara.. orang itu memakai jubah besar dan sebuah topeng, saat aku berhasil membuat topengnya terlepas wajahnya tampak tak asing bagiku.. seperti seseorang yang pernah ku lihat saat berbincang dengan Sting."

"Ciri-cirinya?"

"Aku kurang mengetahui detil dari orang tersebut, hanya saja wajahnya terlihat mirip seperti kelompok anggota geng barat yang berambut hitam sebahu."

"Apa ?!"

"Siapa dia?!"

"Aku tak tau.. setelah itu, pagi tadi ada seseorang yang meneleponku dengan hidden number.. dia berkata anak buahnya tak akan tinggal diam, mungkin saja itu ancaman dari bos kelompok barat.." Natsu sedikit menunduk tanpa merubah tatapannya yang tajam.

"Bisa diambil kesimpulan.. mereka mengutus seseorang untuk membuntutimu dan akhirnya kini telah mengetahui dimana kau tinggal, mereka sengaja memancing emosimu agar kau bertindak terlebih dahulu dengan mereka dengan berkelahi.. setelah itu mereka akan menggunakan alasan itu untuk menyerang kita." Jellal menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Benar.. mungkin saja begitu, kelompok barat membuat kerja sama dengan Sting untuk menghancurkan kita.. apakah saat kau bertemu dengan Sting, ia tampak curiga dengan Lucy?" Erza mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Natsu.

"Ia tak tampak curiga, namun aku sangat risih dengan tingkahnya yang menjijikkan.." ujar Natsu.

"Apa kau tak berpikir? jika ada seseorang yang memata-mataimu berarti ia sudah tau semuanya yang kau sembunyikan.. terutama identitas gadis itu.." Natsu sedikit tersentak mendengan celetukan Gajeel.

Mereka semua mengangguk. "Mungkin Sting sudah mengetahui bahwa kau lah yang mengambil gadis itu dari percobaan dan kemudian merubah penampilannya." jelas Erza.

Natsu kembali menatap meja kayu tersebut. Tangannya mengepal erat. Kini perasaannya bergemuruh hebat di dalam dirinya. Otaknya tengah bergelut dengan pikiran-pikiran yang semakin rumit saja ia rasakan.

"Aku juga tak akan tinggal diam jika Lucy terseret masalah ini.." Kepalan tangannya menggebrak meja kayu dengan sedikit keras.

.

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

Natsu dan Lucy berjalan menapaki trotoar pada pinggiran jalanan yang ramai dengan kendaraan bermotor. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka dan hanya saling diam. Terlihat Lucy sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Natsu. Pandangan matanyapun terlihat sendu dan lesu. Natsu sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Lucy yang sedari tadi mendiamkan dirinya.

Apakah ada yang salah?

Ataukah perlakuannya saat di basecamp tadi berlebihan dan membuatnya menjadi tak nyaman?

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk pada otaknya. Sesekali ia melirik gadis itu yang masih diam dan menunduk.

"Lucy.." panggil Natsu pelan. Lucy tak bergeming sedikitpun dan tetap berjalan. Natsu mencoba meraih tangan Lucy, namun gadis itu menepis tangannya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Natsu. Lucy menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hey.." Natsu memegang pundak gadis itu.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka.. kau.." suara Lucy terasa semakin berat.

"Kau seorang bos perampok." Lucy mendongak dengan kelopak mata yang terisi penuh oleh cairan bening.

"Lucy.. aku bisa menjelaskannya, ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan walaupun sebagian dari anggapanmu itu benar.." Natsu memohon kepada Lucy.

"Berarti memang benar kan?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu sedikit menunduk. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa tau jika sebenarnya ia memanglah seorang perampok. Apakah saat berbincang dengan Levy dan Juvia?

"Apa Juvia dan Levy memberitahumu?" tanya Natsu masih dengan posisi kepala menunduk.

"Yah.. mereka memberitahuku.."

Natsu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lucy. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu hal tanpa suatu alasan.. ikutlah denganku.." Natsu menarik tangan Lucy. Lucy sedikit terkejut dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Natsu. Tapi mustahil. Genggaman tangan Natsu pada pergelangan tangannya terlalu erat.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?!"

"Sudah ! diam saja."

Lucy tampak bingung, kemana Natsu akan membawanya. Ia menatap wajah Natsu dari samping. Manik obsidiannya menajam. Lucy merasakan perasaan aneh didadanya jika ia melihat wajah Natsu saat seperti ini.

Terlihat sangat tampan.

Darahnya berdesir, dan jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan.

Langkah demi langkah, pertokoan dan gedung pencakar langit mereka lewati tanpa ada pembicaraan sedikitpun. Hanya suara kendaraan bermotor dan suara para pejalan kaki yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Natsu berbelok memasuki sebuah toko buah yang sedikit ramai pembeli. Disana banyak terpampang buah-buahan segar dan juga pastinya terjangkau. Hampir semua buah-buahan tersedia pada toko tersebut, malah sangat banyak. Lucy sedikit bingung mengapa Natsu mengajaknya ke toko buah. Mereka berhenti di salah satu timpukan buah apel merah dan Natsu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ambillah satu kantung penuh plastik buah apel.. aku yang akan membayarnya.." ujar Natsu.

"Satu kantung? untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah.. lakukan saja !"

Lucy menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Natsu. Ia mengambil sebuah plastik pada sebuah keranjang. Plastik tersebut berukuran lumayan besar. Lucy sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

_Satu kantung ini? bukankah terlalu banyak?_

_Ah sudahlah.. ia bilang memang satu kantung penuh, lagi pula ia yang akan membayarnya.._

Pikirnya.

Sementara itu Natsu mengambil buah yang lainnya dalam kantung plastik yang sama. Setelah kantung tersebut terisi penuh, Natsu membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya. Lucy sedikit terkejut saat melihat total belanjaan mereka yang cukup fantastis. Kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan toko tersebut.

Gang demi gang mereka lewati. Lucy tak mengenali tempat dimana sekarang ia dan Natsu berada. Natsu menatap lurus kedepan, ia terlihat sangat hafal dan familiar dengan gang tersebut. Langkahnya semakin cepat menyusuri sela-sela pertokoan. Sampailah mereka disudut gang dengan hamparan padang rumput yang hijau. Di kejauhan, Lucy melihat ada sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar namun sederhana. Catnya pun nampak kusam.

"Natsu.. sebenarnya kita mau kemana? ini sudah jauh sekali.." Lucy sedikit terengah-engah dan membungkuk. Tangannya pun terasa sakit karena membawa sebuah kantung penuh berisi buah-buahan.

"Disana.. kau lihat rumah itu kan?" Natsu menunjuk rumah tersebut. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kau akan tau nanti.." Natsu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Lucy. Lucy sedikit bingung. Namun akhirnya ia menyambut tangan pemuda itu dan membalas senyumnya.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju sebuah rumah yang dimaksud Natsu. Kurang beberapa ratus meter mereka sampai pada rumah tersebut, Lucy menghentikan langkahnya. Manik matanya terpana memandang pemandangan di depannya.

"Itukan..."

_**.**_

_**To be Continued...**_

_**.**_

Minna-san.. akhirnya saya telah menyelesaikan chapter kelima ini.. saya update cepet karena ide saya sedang banyak bermunculan.. Dan juga saya sedang sangat bersemangat ! hehe..

Ini sedikit balasan review dari para Reviewer yang telah masuk dalam kotak review saya..

**#melda-san : arigatou sudah menunggu kelanjutannya melda-san, chappi 5update.. semoga sukaa.. loh merinding? T,T**

**#LunaKirana-san : hehe.. tapi di fic ini dia dapet akting jadi antagonis hehe.. coba tebak deeh.. hehe sampai saat ini identitasnya masih saya sembunyikan :D yo ! chap .. happy reading..**

**#Anonim-san : Mungkin saja XD**

**#mkhotim-san : arigatou mkhotim-san yang setia baca fic saya.. hehe ini semua berkat anda juga yang telah memberikan semangat dan kritik saran.. saya usahakan kedepannya akan lebih baik lagi XD btw saya ngetiknya pake tab.. hehe yah seperti itulah.. kadang kegelincir ngetiknya.. keyboardnya kecil bgt.. chap 5 up ! selamat membaca.**

**#Hayati-san : Arigatou XD wah wah jangan berpikiran tentang saya yang tidak2 lho.. hehe saya memang suka adegan ini, karena mungkin ide disini sangat jarang yang menceritakan tentang pencurian.. hehe dan terupdatelah fic abal saya ini.. XD chap 5 update ! happ read !**

**#Dira-san : mungkin iya mungkin tidak hehe.. karena masih misteri.. hehe.. chap 5 update ! terimakasih karena sudah menunggu :D**

**#Guest-san : Arigatou gozaimasu Guest-san.. chapter 5 update ! selamat membaca.**

**#LunaDragfilia-san : arigatou Luna-san chapter 5 update ! selamat membaca.. saya belum siap ubtuk membuat fic rated M.. karena sesuatu heheeh..**

**.**

Minna.. saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan membaca fic saya dan juga mereview.. saya sangat senang jika fic saya ini mampu menghibur kalian semua dan juga tentunya saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memuaskan para pembaca.. hehe apabila masih ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi, karena saya hanya manusia biasa bukan superstar yang kaya dan terkenal hehe..

Bagaimana komentar kalian tentang chapter ini?

Sempatkan untuk memberi saya sedikit kritik dan saran, agar saya bisa mengembangkan isi dan ide cerita.

jaa nee.. see next chapter..

ReviKrd.


	6. Chapter 6 : That's True Story

.

.

.

_**Happy Reading Minna :D**_

.

.

"Itukan.."

Manik mata Lucy sedikit membesar. Jujur saja ia terkejut dengan sebuah pemandangan yang berada tepat di depan matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Ada apa Lucy.. ayo !" ajak Natsu.

"Itu.. panti asuhan ?" Lucy menatap Natsu penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku akan menceritakan padamu nanti.. ayo !"

Natsu menarik tangan Lucy untuk masuk kedalam panti asuhan tersebut. Beberapa anak kecil kira-kira berumur 8-10 tahun tengah asik bermain di halaman panti tersebut. Ada yang bermain ayunan, kejar-kejaran, dan lain-lain. Mereka tampak gembira dan senang saling bercengkrama dan bercanda. Natsu dan Lucy tiba di gerbang panti tersebut. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap mereka, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Natsu-nii ! minna.. Natsu-nii datang !" teriak salah seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 7tahun.

"Minna.. bagaimana kabar kalian? sudah lama aku tak berkunjung kemari." Sapa Natsu.

Anak-anak kecil tersebut mengerubungi Natsu dan Lucy.

"Natsu-nii.. kami rindu padamu." ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda senada dengan warna rambut Natsu.

"Hey.. aku juga merindukan kalian, gomen.. Natsu-nii sibuk dengan pekerjaan, siapa yang mau apel?" tanya Natsu sambil mengangkat kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

"Aku !"

"Aku !"

"Aku Natsu-nii.."

"Aku mau "

Teriakan anak-anak panti saling bersahut-sahutan dan berebut buah apel yang dibawa oleh Natsu. Mereka begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Tanpa disadari Lucy tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka dan juga Natsu.

"Natsu.." gumam Lucy.

Entah Natsu dengar atau tidak, pemuda pink tersebut menoleh kearah Lucy dan tersenyum sangat manis membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan. Natsu telah selesai membagikan buah apel tersebut kepada semua anak-anak yang berada di panti asuhan. Dua kantung plastik yang semulanya terisi penuh kini hanya bersisa seperempatnya saja.

Lalu seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Natsu.. sudah lama sekali kau tak datang kemari, semuanya menanyakan dirimu.." ucap Wanita itu.

"Yah.. gomen bu, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku.. hari ini aku libur dan menyempatkan untuk berkunjung kemari." jelas Natsu.

"Yokatta.. dan ini temanmu?" pandangan wanita itu beralih menatap Lucy.

"Oh ini temanku bu.. Lucy.." Lucy membungkuk hormat kepada wanita itu.

"Lucy.. nama yang bagus, dan juga kau sangat cantik.. apa kalian berpacaran?" pertanyaan ibu panti membuat keduanya memerah. Wanita itu terkikik geli melihat Natsu dan Lucy yang saling malu-malu.

Natsu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga ibu panti dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sejurus kemudian mereka tertawa. Lucy nampak bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang dibisikkan oleh Natsu.

"Ibu akan menantikannya.." ucap wanita itu. "Nah Lucy.. perkenalkan saya Grandine, kau boleh memanggil apapun yang kau mau."

"Ha'i.." Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah disini.. ibu akan melanjutkan pekerjaan ibu."

Wanita itu berpamitan untuk kembali kedalam rumah tersebut meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di bawah pohon sambil melihat anak-anak bermain dengan riangnya. Lucy tersenyum simpul.

"Kau suka anak-anak?" tanya Lucy.

"Begitulah.. aku menganggap mereka seperti adikku sendiri.." ucap Natsu yang masih menatap mereka bermain.

"Oh ya aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu.." Natsu tersenyum. Lucy memasang telinganya dan bersiap untuk mendengarkan cerita Natsu. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tau? ibu panti sudah ku anggap seperti ibuku sendiri.. ia sangat menyayangi kami."

"Kami?" Lucy tampak bingung dengan yang Natsu maksudkan.

"Ya, aku, Jellal dan Gray berasal dari panti ini.. kami besar bersama-sama.." Natsu menatap Lurus kedepan.

_**flashback on..**_

"Ayah.. ada apa denganmu?" ucap seorang bocah berambut pinkish yang berada di pangkuan ayahnya.

Ayahnya menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa Natsu, tidurlah ini sudah malam.." ucap pria itu.

Natsu kecil mengangguk dan memposisikan dirinya pada sebuah ranjang. "Oyasumi ayah.."

Ayahnya tersenyum. "Oyasumi.."

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus yang menandakan sang bocah tersebut telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sinar dari sebuah lilin yang berada diatas sebuah meja, cukup untuk menyinari kamar yang berukuran 2x2.5m. Memang kecil, luas rumah tersebut juga tak begitu besar. Hanya kata 'sederhana' yang bisa menggambarkan kondisi rumah tersebut. Beberapa tembok mulai retak dan memperlihatkan batu-bata yang tersusun sedemikian rupa. Penerangan pada rumah tersebut hanya sebuah lilin kecil saja.

Miskin.

Begitulah kehidupan yang mereka jalani.

Walaupun mereka hidup miskin dan serba kekurangan, namun mereka bahagia. Natsu dan ayahnya hanya tinggal berdua. Sejak lahir Natsu tak tau dan tak mengenal siapa ibunya. Bahkan belum pernah sekalipun ayahnya menceritakan seluk beluk tentang ibunya. Entah mengapa ayahnya terkesan menutupi identitas wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Sedangkan Natsupun tak pernah bertanya apapun yang menyinggung tentang sesosok ibunya.

"Maafkan ayah, Natsu.." ucap pria itu. Tangannya membelai rambut pink bocah tersebut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Keesokan harinya.

Natsu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, menyudahi petualangannya pada alam bawah sadar. Bibir mungilnya terbuka menandakan ia tengah menguap dengan lebarnya. Tak lupa tangannya mengucek kedua mata tersebut. Sinar matahari yang semakin terang menyeruak masuk melalui sela-sela jendela dan tirai putih yang menggantung disana. Kicauan merdu burung-burung pagi semakin terdengar bersahut-sahutan untuk memulai aktifitas hariannya.

Natsu kecil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh kearah sampingnya. Tidak ada. Mungkin saja ayahnya sedang membuatkan makanan untuk hari ini. Natsu kecil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedapur untuk menghampiri ayahnya. Ia berpikir hari ini pasti ayahnya memasak makanan yang amat special. Setibanya di dapur, ia tak melihat siapapun disana. Sepi.

Lantas ia menoleh kearah meja makan yang sudah tersedia semangkuk kecil bubur ayam yang mulai sedikit mendingin.

"Ah mungkin ayah sedang mencari kayu bakar.." pikirnya.

Ia bergegas menaiki kursi makandan bersiap untuk menyantap bubur tersebut.

Seperti biasa.

Masakan ayahnya sangat lah enak. Bahkan paling enak dari masakan yang pernah dicicipinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mangkuk tersebut telah kosong dan isi di dalamnya itu telah berpindah keperutnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya menandakan bahwa ia telah kenyang. Lantas ia menuju teras rumahnya yang terdapat sebuah dipan berukuran kecil. Ia duduk dan berniat menunggu ayahnya pulang.

Hari semakin sore, matahari lelah mulai beranjak kembali keperaduannya. Natsu kecil masih menunggu ayahnya pulang sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Tak biasanya ayahnya mencari kayu bakar hingga sore hari begini. Natsu kecil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mencoba mencari-cari sosok ayahnya. Ia tak mendapati seorang pun disana. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah sudut jajaran pepohonan. Natsu berniat menyusul ke tempat ayahnya mencari kayu bakar. Jalanan hutan yang penuh dengan bebatuan dan akar-akar pohon membuatnya berhati-hati agar tidak tersandung akar ataupun batu yang mencuat kepermukaan tanah.

Ia memanggil-manggil nama ayahnya, namun tak ada jawaban. Langkah kecilnya membawa ia semakin jauh memasuki hutan. Tak terasa hari pun mulai semakin gelap, suara jangkrik dan hewan-hewan malam mulai terdengar bersahutan. Natsu kecil masih menyusuri jalanan setapak, kini langkahnya membawanya kembali pada sebuah rumah kecil mereka. Ditatapnya rumah tersebut sangatlah gelap. Pertanda jika ayahnya belum kembali kerumah. Dengan langkah gontainya ia berjalan untuk maauk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Natsu kecil menyeret kursi kayu dan menghadapkannya pada sebuah jendela besar. Ia duduk disana. Pandangan matanya lesu, kini ia mulai merasakan bahwa perutnya ingin diisi sesuatu makanan. Ia menoleh kearah dapurnya yang terlihat bersih tanpa ada makanan atau bahan makanan satupun. Pandangannya kembali memandang suasana diluar rumah yang disinari oleh seberkas cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui sela-sela dedaunan.

"Ayah.. aku lapar.." lirihnya.

"Ayah.. hiks.. kau dimana? aku takut sendirian.." ucapnya.

Terdengar isakan pelan yang keluar dari bibir bocah pink tersebut. Kelopak mata mungilnya menampung cairan bening yang terus keluar dari sudut mata. Kini ia menyadari kesendiriannya. Ditengah rasa lapar yang mendera, rasa takut dan kesepian. Hari-hari dimana menghabiskan waktu bersama seorang pria yang ia sebut dengan ayah kembali mengusik memorynya dan membuat tangisan bocah kecil itu semakin pecah.

Ia begitu merindukan ayahnya yang tak kunjung kembali pulang. Hingga akhirnya setelah cukup lama ia menangis, ia tertidur dan sejenak melupakan rasa lapar yang begitu terasa.

...

Dua hari kemudian, Natsu kecil memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah tersebut untuk mencari ayahnya. Ia pikir, mungkin saja ayahnya tengah berada di kota dan belum terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Ia memasukkan beberapa buah yangia dapat dari hutan kedalam kantung gandum yang telah ia potong seperempatnya. Kemudian ujubg kantung tersebut ia tali untuk membuat pegangan pada kantung tersebut. Ia juga sudah memasukkan beberapa pakaian kedalamnya. Natsu kecil bersiap untuk perjalanan ke kota dengan ditemani sepasang sandal butut dan juga sebuah kantung bawaannya.

Ia menyusuri jalan setapak yang kemarin ia gunakan untuk mencari ayahnya. Jajaran pepohonan rindang dan amat lebat menyambut perjalanannya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk menatap tanah yang sedikit berlumut dan lembab. Tak tampak di wajahnya rasa takut akan tersesat atau hilang di hutan tersebut, karena ia sudah sangat mengenal tempat itu.

Sesekali kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk melihat situasi apakah tidak ada hewan buas atau hewan yang berbahaya lainnya. Ternyata aman. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, sesekali ia bersenandung kecil memecah keheningan hutan tersebut.

Setelah sekitar satu jam ia berjalan, sampailah ia di sebuah pinggiran hutan dengan hamparan savana luas. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat kota yang menjadi tempat tujuannya. Mungkin masih sekitar satujam lagi ia berjalan kaki untuk sesampainya disana. Natsu kecil memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Meluruskan kakinya dan menyandarkan punggung kecil itu pada sebuah pohon akasia dengan daun yang sangat lebat. Ia mengambil sebuah botok minum dan juga sebuah apel hutan yang telah masak. Perjalanan itu cukup membuatnya lelah.

"Semoga ayah masih dikota.. aku akan menjemputnya." ucapnya. Padahal yang sebenarnya, ayahnya memang sengaja meninggalkannya dengan suatu tujuan.

Ia mencomot apel yang berada di genggamannya. Manis dan menyegarkan.

Matahari semakin terik memancarkan aura panasnya. Membuat beberapa makhluk hidup enggan untuk beraktifitas dan memilih tidak beranjak dari rumah mereka. Namun tidak dengan Bocah pinkis itu. Ia melanjutkn perjalnannya sekitasr 15 menit yang lalu. Langkahnya lunglai, raut wajahnya terlihat lemas. Bulir-bulir keringatnya bergantian turun membasahi tubuhnya. Sinar matahari terasa menyengat menyentuh kulit bocah tersebut. Setidaknya baru seperempat perjalanan ia tempuh. Kepalnya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari sebuah tempat untuk ia beristirahat dan berteduh.

Namun nihil.

Jalan yabg ia tapaki adalah sebuah jalan aspal yang sepi. Tidak banyak kendaraan yang berlalulalang disana. Sampai pada akhirnya manik obsidian tersebut tertuju pada sebuah bilik kecil di ujung jalan yang jaraknya kurang lebih 500m dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian ia berlari menuju bilik tersebut dengan sisa kekuatan tubuhnya.

Setibanya disana, ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah dipan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Uwaaahh.. panasnya.. hampir saya aku mati kering." keluhnya.

Ia mengangkat kakinya yang sedikit lecet karena sandalnya yang sudah tak lagi berfungsi. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diatas kaki tersebut guna menetralisir sedikit rasa perih yang bercampur dengan rasa panas. Ia kembali mengambil air minum dan apel yang sebelumnya telah ia gigit.

Ya saat seperti ini ia harus 'irit' bahan makanan. Walaupun perutnya terasa sangat lapar ia harus menahannya.

Tapi, bagaimana jika ia tak menemukan ayahnya?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kembali ke rumahnya atau tetap berada di kota?

Ia sama sekali tak mempunyai saudara atau kerabat yang bisa membantunya mencari ayahnya berada. Saat ini ia sebatang kara. Sendirian dan sangat kesepian.

"Ahh.. mungkin saja ayah sedang menungguku disana, tak mungkin ayah meninggalkanku.." ucapnya sambil tertawa lebar berniat untuk menghibur dirinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup beristirahat, kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kini kakinya sudah tak terasa perih. Dengan semangat ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya pada aspal panas. Iasedikit meringis mengingat kakinya kini sudah tak memakai sandal. Namun karena perasaan yang mendesaknya ingin cepat bertemu dengan ayahnya, ia tak menghiraukan rasa panas di kakinya.

Sebuah perjalanan menyakitkan oleh seorang bocah kecil yang belum mengerti masalah orang dewasa. Namun karena rasa sayangnya kepada sesosok pria yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya lebih besar dan membuatnya harus melakukan itu demi mendapatkan kembali dan membawa pulang pria yang sangat ia sayangi.

...

Natsu telah sampai pada kota tersebut. Manik matanya menatap kagum gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi. Beberapa toko makanan dan juga mainan juga berjajar disana. Beberapa pejalan kaki menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Pasalnya Natsu memakai pakaian lusuh, rambut yang berantakan, dan juga wajahnya yang mengkilap akibat keringatnya.

Ia tak memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang tertuju padanya. Natsu masih sibuk memandangi suasana perkotaan di sekitar tempat tersebut. Rasa perih dikakinya semakin terasa. Tanpa ia sadari kini luka di kedua kaki tersebut bertambah dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Lantas ia duduk di sebuah bangku dekat dengab sebuah taman. Kakinya ia tarik keatas dan kembali mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ouch.. sakit." rintihnya.

Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Tak ada seorang pun yang peduli terhadapnya. Beberapa orang diantaranya sekedar meliriknya dan pergi begitu saja, lalu yang lainnya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya seolah tak melihat bocah kecil yang tengah menahan rasa sakit di kakinya.

Miris memang.

Kehidupan di perkotaan yang dielu-elukan penghuninya dengan bermacam limpahan materi tak membuat mereka peduli dengan seorang bocah kecil miskin yang tengah kesakitan. Yah apa susahnya jika mengeluarkan sedikit uang untuk di berikan pada bocah itu sekedar untuk membeli sebuah plester luka atau untuk membeli sebuah sandal. Walaupun hanya sekecil apapun yang diberikan kepada bocah itu, pasti membuatnya sedikit terbantu. Namun tidak. Mereka yang berada disana bersikap acuh dan tak mau tau.

Natsu kecil menatap anak-anak yang tengah bermain di taman yang didampingi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sedikit perasaan iri muncul dalam benak bocah tersebut. Mimik mukanya berubah sedikit sendu.

Ia ingin sekali bermain seperti mereka dan didampingi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berambut silver menoleh kearahnya. Pandangan kedua bocah tersebut bertemu. Sejurus kemudian gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya. Natsu kecil sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis kecil itu. Natsu tersenyum tipis dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mengambil sebuah apel yang masih utuh dari dalam karung dan kemudian mengusap apel tersebut.

Apel merah dengan ornamen polka berwarna putih yang memang corak asli pada apel itu.

"Kakimu kenapa?" suara seorang gadis kecil membuat kepalanya menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut.

Indera penglihatannya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut silver pendek tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Sebuah boneka teddy terhimpit antara lengan tangan dan dada.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka biasa." ujar Natsu.

Gadis kecil tersebut menaikkan satu alisnya. Iris birunya tertuju pada kaki Natsu yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Itukan berdarah.. lukamu harus diobati." gadis itu memberikan saran.

"Ini tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil saja."

Gadis kecil itu tampak berpikir. "Sebentar.."

Ucapan gadis tersebut membuat Natsu sedikit bingung. Tiba-tiba saja ia pergi entah kemana. Natsu masih duduk di bangku tersebut sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Tak lama kemudian gadis kecil tersebut kembali dimana Natsu berada sambil membawa sebuah bungkus karton berukuran sedang.

"Ini untukmu.. luka mu harus dibersihkan dulu, setelah itu diobati." gadis kecil itu memberikan bungkusan tersebut dan Natsu menerimanya.

"Oh.. A-arigatou." ujarnya.

"Kau tak punya alas kaki?" tanya gadis itu. Bocah pink tersebut menggeleng pelan.

Sebuah senyum terpahat di bibir gadis kecil nan manis. "Ini.. Pakailah.."

Lagi-lagi bocah tersebut menyodorkan sandal yang ia pakai kepada Natsu. Natsu tampak sedikit terkejut. Mangapa gadis kecil itu sangat baik padanya. Bahkan tak ada orang dewasa yang begitu.

"I-inikan kepunyaanmu.."

"Tidak masalah.. aku masih mempunyai satu dirumah." ucap gadis tersebut dengan senyum yang amat sangat manis.

Akhirnya Natsu menerima pemberian gadis itu. Sandak berwarna kuning dengan ornamen bunga sakura pada pinggiran sandal tersebut. Walaupun itu adalah sandal perempuan, Natsu tak peduli akan hal itu. Yang terpenting ia sedang membutuhkannya untuk melindungi kakinya yang sedang terluka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Siapa namamu?".

"Aku? Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." ucapnya malu-malu.

"Aku Lisanna.. salam kenal." gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis.

"Oh.. ini, aku tidak punya apapun sebagai tanda terimakasih kepadamu.. " Natsu menyodorkan sebuah apel yang berada digenggamannya kepada Lisanna. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa.. kau lebih membutuhkannya Natsu."

"B-baiklah.."

"Lisanna !" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Gadis itu menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Natsu.. aku pulang dulu, Mira-nee sudah memanggilku." Natsu mengangguk.

Mereka berpisah. Entah apa mereka bertemu kembali atau tidak.

Natsu kecil tersenyum. "Lisanna ya.."

...

Udara malam yang dingin terasa menusuk sampai tulang. Membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri dengan sendirinya. Sinar bulan yang begitu terang mampu menembus kegelapan malam. Bulan tak sendiri, ia ditemani dengan ribuan bintang yang berkelap-kelip seakan-akan mereka tengah bercanda. Berbeda dengan kondisi Natsu saat ini. Ia berjalan menapaki jalanan yang begitu sepi, hanya terdengar candaan dan tawa di setiap rumah yang cukup membuatnya iri.

Ingin sekali ia seperti mereka yang mempunyai keluarga yang utuh.

Keluarga yang selalu menyayanginya.

Keluarga yang bahagia.

Tapi mungkin hanya sebatas mimpi saja. Mengingat sampai saat ini ia belum menemukan ayahnya yang entah berada dimana.

Ia mengeratkan lipatan tangannya kedada merasakan hawa dingin yang membelai lembut pada kulitnya. Ia menyesal tak membawa selimut atau sebuah pakaian hangat. Giginya gemertak menahan tubuhnya yang kini menggigil kedinginan.

Manik matanya tertuju pada sebuah bangunan usang yang tak terawat. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat tersebut, barangkali bisa sedikit menetralisir hawa dingin yang ia rasakan.

Benar saja.

Setelah ia memasuki bangunan tersebut ia merasakan hawa yang sedikit hangat.

Ia mencari sudut ruangan yang sedikit bersih dan tentunya nyaman untuknya beristirahat. Setelah menemukannya, ia segera berbaring dan menggunakan karung bawaannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia terlelap.

Pukul 03.00 dini hari.

Suara gaduh di sekitar jalanan kota membuat tidur seorang bocah terganggu. Kelopak matanya sedikit terbuka sayu. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar seseorang tengah membentak dan berkata kasar. Natsu kecil menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Suara itu terdengar semakin mendekati dimana ia berada.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar dobrakan pintu yang sangat hebat dan membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Ia bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Natsu menyeret sebuah meja untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Suara itu terdengar semakin kencang. Pastinya orang-orang yang mendobrak pintu tadi sudah masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut.

Natsu mengintip di balik meja yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia melihat 3 orang berpakaian seperti preman yang berumur sekitar 16-19 tahun. Rambut mereka acak-acakan dan mereka tengah membawa sebuah karung hitam berukuran besar.

"Hey kau mendapatkan apa saja Sen-san?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut gimbal kepada seorang pemuda berambut siver panjang.

"Aku mendapatkan emas batangan dan beberapa perhiasan.." ujarnya.

"Lihat ! aku menemukan berlian.." ucap seorang pemuda bertubuh gendut.

"Aku akan mengambil sedikit untuk simpanan kita, dan sisanya diberikan kepada bos.. haha dengan begini kita tetap mendapatkan keuntungan."

_Apa-apaan mereka? _batin Natsu.

"Sen-san ! aku mencium bau seseorang disini.. tapi itu bukan kita." ucap pemuda yang bertubuh gemuk.

Natsu sedikit gemetar. Apakah ia akan ketahuan oleh orang-orang tersebut?

Ia semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya pada meja tersebut. Jantung kecilnya berdetak sedikit kencang. Natsy sangat takut bagaimana nanti jika ia dipukuli oleh mereka?

Tangannya ia katupkan dan bibir kecilnya terlihat komat-kamit entah mengatakan apa. Ia berharap mereka tak menemukannya.

"Sen-san ! aku menemukannya !" suara tersebut terdengar sangat kencang membuat Natsu terlonjak kaget.

Natsu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda gendut tengah menatapnya dan menyeringai. Terlihat dari wajahnya ia sangat ketakutan. Matanya terbelalak menatap pemuda itu.

"Oah.. jadi kutu kecil ini yang mendengar pembicaraan kita." pemuda yang mereka panggil Sen-san juga menatap Natsu dan menyeringai.

Pemuda itu meraih baju Natsu. "Hanya bocah miskin dan tak punya barang berharga satupun !"

"Hey Sen-san.. mau kita apakan dia? dia sudah mengetahui rahasia kita. " pemuda gimbal menyeletuk.

"Bawa dia ! hey bocah ! jika kau menyebarkan rahasia kami aku tak segan menghajarmu." ancam pemuda berambut silver tersebut.

Natsu hanya mengangguk. Ia sangat ketakutan mendengar bahwa ia akan dihajar. Sebenarnya rahasia yang mana? Natsu masih tak mengerti. Bukankah mereka hanya berbincang soal perhiasan yang mereka dapat.

"Ikuti kami ! jangan coba-coba untuk kabur.." ucap pemuda berambut putih.

Mereka membawa Natsu menyusuri gang-gang sempit dan terdapat berbagai benda berserakan. Ia tak mengerti kemana mereka akan membawanya. Seharusnya ia saat ini sedang menikmati waktu beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga. Agar besok ia dapat kembali melanjutkan pencarian ayahnya. Namun malah ia kepergok tiga orang preman yang tak sengaja menemukannya. Dan inilah akhirnya ia dibawa oleh preman itu entah menuju kemana.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana ossan?" tanya Natsu.

"Ossan? apa maksudmu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?! kau tak lihat jika aku masih muda? ha?" ucap pemuda berambut silver dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Kau terlihat tua ossan.. " ucap Natsu jujur. Sementara kedua temannya terkikik geli.

"Diam kalian !" bentak pemuda itu. "Dan kau bocah ! beraninya kau.."

Buaakk..

Sebuah tinju mengenai pipi Natsu dengan kerasnya membuat bocah pink tersebut tersungkur menyamping. Pemuda itu meraih kerah baju Natsu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan pernah membuatku marah hey bocah ! kau itu hanya bocah ingusan.. butuh seratus tahun untukmu berkata seperti itu kepadaku !"

"Seratus tahun? mungkin kau sudah tua, bahkan gigimu akan menghilang satu persatu.. atau mungkin saja kau sudah mati." ujar Natsu datar.

Empat siku-siku muncul di dahi pemuda itu.

Buuuuuuaaakkk !

Lagi-lgi kepalan tangannya menghantam pipi Natsu. Natsu sedikit meringis kesakitan merasakan pipinya yang amat nyeri dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Bawa dia !" ujarnya.

Pemuda gimbal itu meraih tubuh Natsu dan menaikkan pada pundaknya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menysuri gang sempit tersebut. Tak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai pada sebuah bangunan tua yang beberapa bagian temboknya sudah runtuh. Bangunan tersebut cukup besar dan mewah. Mungkin saja dulu adalah sebuah gedung atau rumah mewah. Natsu sedikit melihat bangunan tersebut dengan posisi terbalik ada seberkas cahaya lampu yang menerangi sebuah ruangan.

Apakah ini tempat tinggal mereka?

Kenapa ditempat seperti ini?

Sekilas suasana bangunan tersebut menyeramkan, namun samar-samar terdengar tawa beberapa orang yang mungkin saja menjadi penghuninya.

"Yo Sen ! kau mendapatkan buruan?" sapa seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua.

"Yah.. aku mendapatkan pasukan baru untuk kita.."

"Pasukan baru? apakah bocah lagi?" tanya seseorang diantara mereka.

Bruk.

Pemuda gimbal itu menurunkan Natsu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ohh.. seorang bocah ternyata. Besok saja kau bicarakan pada si bos."

"Masukkan dia ke ruangan itu !" pemuda yang bernama Sen tersebut menyuruh anak buahnya memasukkan Natsu pada sebuah ruangan.

Apakah ruangan eksekusi? Ataukah ruangan pendingin?

Pemuda gimbal itu membuka sebuah pintu yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul. Lalu melemparkan tubuh Natsu pada ruangan tersebut. Ruangan begitu gelap hanya dengan penerangan dari jendela kecil saja yang terdapat pada sudut ruangan tersebut. Setelah pintu tersebut ditutup dan dikunci, Natsu memposiaikan dirinya duduk dan bersandar pada tembok.

Ia memegangi pipinya yang sedikit memar karena pukulan pemuda tadi. Ia meringis saat tangannya menyentuh pipi yang terasa amat sakit.

"Siapa kau?"

Natsu mendongak dan menolehkan kepalanya guna mencari sumber suara tersebut. Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil yang terlihat seumuran dengannya muncul dari sudut ruangan. Natsu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas soaok tersebut.

"Aku Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.. kau siapa?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku Gray Fullbuster.." Anak itu mendekat kearah Natsu.

Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bocah tersebut. Rambut spike ravenya berantakan dan sedikit kusut, serta beberapa memar dan luka menghiasi wajah bocah pirang itu.

"Kau tertangkap oleh mereka?" tanya Gray.

"Ya begitulah.. aku sedang tidur di sebuah bangunan tak terpakai.. dan aku memergoki mereka sedang membawa sekarung perhiasan." jelas Natsu

"Perhiasan? hey kau tau? mereka itu perampok.."

Ucapan Gray kecil membuat Natsu terkejut. Jadi ia dibawa oleh sekawanan perampok.

"Perampok?" Gray mengangguk.

"Cih? kau sudah terkena pukulan telak dari mereka?" Natsu mengangguk.

"Dan wajahmu?"

"Tak usah dipikirkan, aku malah menjadi terbiasa.." ucap Gray sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Natsu masih tak mengerti.

"Sudah kubilang.. jangan dipikirkan, kau akan mengetahuinya besok."

Natsu sedikit menunduk. "Kalau kau bisa melawan, lawanlah saja.. maka nyawamu akan selamat." ujar Gray.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan kemudian kembali ketempatnya semula. Ia merebahkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya. Sementara Natsu menatap Gray dari kejauhan dengan tatapan sedikit bingung dan masih tak mengerti apa maksud Gray. Namun perasaannya mengatkan bahwa besok bukanlah hari yang menyenangkan untuknya. Perutnya sedikit berbunyi, menandakan jika perutnya harus segera diisi. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari sebuah kantung bawaannya.

Tak ada disana.

Ia berdiri dan mencari-cari benda tersebut.

Tetap nihil.

Lalu ia menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangan. Ia baru ingat jika kantung bawaannya tertinggal saat ia mendapatkan pukulan mentah dari pemuda yang membawanya kemari. Padahal didalamnya masih ada dua buah apel yang kiranya cukup untuk mengisi perutnya saat seperti ini. Natsu kembali terduduk. Kini perutnya benar-benar sangat lapar. Tak banyak yang bisa ia perbuat, mendobrak pintu pun juga mustahil. Mengingat pintu itu terkunci dari luar dan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa kuat.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Menikmati waktu istirahat selagi bisa.

...

Bbbbbbrrrrraaakkk !

Pintu dibuka dengan kerasnya membuat kedua bocah tersebut terlonjak kaget. Bola mata mereka sedikit memerah karena waktu istirahat yang tidak cukup. Begitu pula dengan Natsu, ia hanya tidur selama dua jam saja setelah dini hari tadi berbincang dengan Gray.

"Cepat kalian keluar !" bentak seorang pemuda berambut silver panjang. Ya itu pemuda yang tadi pagi menghajar Natsu.

"Nhhhgg... " Natsu mengucek matanya.

"Cepat ! kalian harus melakukan pekerjaan ! jika tidak kalian akan tau akibatnya." ancam pemuda itu.

"Tch ! aku bukan pembantu kalian brengsek !" bentakan Gray berhasil menyulut emosi pemuda itu. Dalam sekejap mata, pemuda itu mendekati Gray dan...

Buaaaakkkkhhh !

Sebuah bogem setengah mentah mendarat di pipi Gray membuat bocah itu tersungkur kesudut ruangan.

"Tch ! hanya itu saja kemampuanmu rubah !" lagi-lagi Gray membuat emosinya semakin memuncak.

Kini ia mendapatkan pukulan kedua pada pipi yang lainnya. Sementara Natsu hanya memandangi pemandangan didepannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, sekaligus memuji keberanian Gray.

"Hey kau bocah ! kau juga ingin ku hajar?" bentak pemuda itu pada Natsu.

Dengan penuh keberanian ia membalas bentakan pemuda itu.

"Ossan ! marah itu membuatmu cepat tua, lihatlah ! kerutan wajahmu mulai muncul satu persatu !"

Ucapan Natsu mengundang tawa anak buah pemuda itu. Sementara Gray menatap Natsu cengo, akhirnya ia tersenyum kearah bocah pink tersebut. Lain halnya dengan pemuda silver itu, dahinya dipenuhi dengan empat siku-siku. Tak lama kemudian kepalan tangannya mendarat pada pipi Natsu.

Buuuaaaakk !

Pukulan tersebut sukses membuat Natsu tersungkur kelantai.

"Kalian berdua ! Jangan harap hidup kalian akan tenang !"

BLAM !

Pemuda itu berlalu seraya membanting pintu ruangan dengan sangat kencang. Mereka berdua memposisikan duduk dan mamandang satu sama lain. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka berdua tertawa keras.

"Ahahahahaha... kau lihat wajahnya tadi Natsu ! mirip sekali dengan rubah yang sedang beranak.. ahahaha." ucap Gray sambil menepuk-nepuk lantai.

"Ahaha.. yaya.. benar itu ! lain waktu kita kerjai saja dia, benar-benar menggelikan !" Natsu tak kalah mengguling-gulingkan badan sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tawa mereka semakin kencang hingga terdengar sampai luar ruangan tersebut dan membuat orang-orang diluar nampak kebingungan. Sementara itu pemuda silver terlihat semakin kesal dan menggenggam erat gelas bir. Baru kali ini ia sangat kesal karena ulah dua kutu ingusan yang sedang menertawakannya. Ia menyesal membawa bocah tersebut.

Gray dan Natsu masih tertawa.

Sepertinya mereka akan cocok. Kini kehidupan pahit mereka akan sedikit lebih berwarna dengan adanya seorang teman.

Yah Teman.

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**.**_

Minna-san ! maafkan saya kerena terlalu lama update fic saya ini, yah biasalah saya sedang terkena sindrom 'malas' yang biasa menyerang para pengarang T,T sempat idenya naik turun dan maju mundur.. tapi kayaknya yang chapter ini kurang menarik. Ssoalnya saya menceritakan masa kecil Natsu sampai ia masuk ke panti asuhan hehehe.. sedikit bocoran mungkin besok masih bercerita soal Natsu dan disambung dengan moment Nalu.. sampai disini genre tragedy nya belum kerasa, malah saya sempat bimbang bagaimana kalo genrenya dirubah jadi adventure atau apa aja.. soalnya genre tragedynya agak belakangan.. sya juga sempat pundung dipojokan sambil nangis #plak.

Okey saya balas review dulu dari para reviewer..

**#mkhotim-san : wahh motivasi? aaaaa.. saya kurang yakin hehe.. tapi arigatou mkhotim-san XD hehe sudah terjawab kan Lucy ngeliat apa, nah disini awalnya saya akan menceritakan seluk beluknya Natsu, walaupun ntar nggak lengkap hehe.. tapi terimakasih sekali review anda membuat saya lebih bersemangat me'rampampung'kan chapter lainnya hehe.. saya usahakkan secepatnya XD**

**#Lunakirana-san : Arigatou Luna-san XD heheh pokoknya ditunggu ajah entar bakalan kebuka kedoknya hehe.. disini saya beri sedikit bocoran lagi, Sting sebenarnya orang yang baik kok.. kalo yang berjubah, hnnnnnn *ketukdagu.. adadeeeehhh :P**

**#Hayati-san : sebenarnya belum.. kayaknya kalo konfliknya masih berlanjut entar semakin rumit hehe.. arigatou Hayati-san XD**

**#LunaDragfilia-san : iya biar agak asik dikit..hehe, kayaknya jarang yang nyeritain rambut Lucy di cat, hehe pernah baca ada yang pake wig.. waaahhh.. tapi akhirnya sudah update Luna-san chapter 6 ini.. menurut saya kurang menarik sih huhuhuhu... T,T tapu nanti sebagai gantinya saya usahakan lebih menarik lagi :D Arigatou Luna-san.**

**#Richan-san : hehehe.. iya soalnya kemarin ide saya sedang meluap luap.. sampai-sampai nggak bisa tertampung dalam rongga kepala saya hahaha.. tapi yang chap ini malah ide saya naik turun.. dilema pengarang XO. Waaahhh.. mungkin Nanti dibahas pertengahan fic ini Richan-san hehe.. Pokoknya arigarou Richan-san..**

.

Minna? bagaimana chapter ini? jujur saja dalam hati dan benak saya kurang menarik bagian ini, karrna saya dibayang-bayangi para pemeran antagonis pada ngejar saya ngomelin saya XD.

Maafkan saya jika masih ada kesalahan kata dan penjabaran ide yang kurang *ngeh dibenak para pembaca sekalian.

Mohon reviewnya ya minna untuk mengkritik dan memberi saran kepada saya.. semuanya saya terima :D

jaa see next time XD

ReviKaryadi.


	7. Chapter 7 : Ketika Cinta Bertindak

.

.

**Happy Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Buuuaaakkk !

Buuuuaaakkkhh !

Buaaakk !

Pukulan dan tendangan mendarat dengan mulusnya pada bagian tubuh kedua bocah kecil tersebut. Beberapa diantaranya mulai nampak kebiruan dan sedikit bengkak. Terlihat ada setitik darah yang mengalir pada sudut bibir mereka. Natsu terkulai lemas diatas tanah kering yang telah terkena tetesan darahnya. Sementara Gray terbatuk-batuk merasakan nyeri pada bagian perut dan punggung.

"Cih ! dasar lemah kalian berdua !" pemuda silver itu mendecih dan melipat tangannya kedada.

"Sepertinya mereka tak pantas menjadi anggota kita !"

"Sen-san ! sudahlah.. lagipula mereka masih anak-anak, apa tidak langsung saja kita berikan kepada bos?" ucap pemuda gimbal.

"Kau itu bodoh ! biarkan aku menikmati menyiksa anak ini ! mereka telah menertawakanku semalam tanpa rasa berdosa, jika mereka meminta maaf kepadaku dan bersujud di depanku mungkin akan kupertimbangkan."

"Tch ! aku tak sudi meminta maaf padamu rubah !" Gray beranjak berdiri dengan kakinya yang bergemetar.

"Aku juga tak akan meminta maaf kepadamu osaan !" Natsu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

Ucapan mereka berdua membuat emosi pemuda itu semakin melonjak. Urat-urat di dahinya menegang. Bagaimana bisa tak seorangpun yang berani padanya selaku ia tangan kanan bosnya dipermalukan oleh dua orang kutu ingusan. Ia mendekati Gray dan menendang bagian perutnya.

"Gaaaaaahhh !" Gray terpental hingga beberapa meter.

Natsu yang tak mau kalah kembali bangkit dan menyeruduk pemuda itu. Namun sial, aksinya sanggup dihentikan. Sen meraih kepala Natsu dan kemudian menyeringai.

"Aku bisa mencium waktu hidupmu yang tinggal beberapa menit saja bocah.." ujarnya dengan tatapan menjijikkan.

"Hah? kau kira hanya dengan pukulanmu bisa menghentikan kami? jangan harap ossan !" jawab Natsu.

Buuuuuaaakkk !

Pipi Natsu kembali terkena hantaman tinju keras membuat Natsu tersungkur ketanah. Kini ia merasakan wajahnya sangat berat. Seperti ada sebuah beban yang menempel di kedua pipinya. Ia tak merasakan sakit atau nyeri di sekitar wajahnya mungkin karena pukulan demi pukulan membuat bagian tubuhnya itu seakan mati rasa.

Pemuda berambut putih tersebut beserta kedua rekannya meninggalkan Natsu dan Gray yang terkapar lemas. Mereka tak berkutik. Mereka merasakan jika tenaga mereka telah terkuras habis. Untuk bangkitpun mereka tak bisa.

"Natsu.." Panggil Gray.

"Hn."

"Aku tak menyangka kau berkata seperti itu pada rubah kampungan itu."

"Tck ! tidak berbeda denganmu."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama.

"Lain kali kita hajar saja dia.." ucap Natsu.

"Tch ! menghajarku saja kau tak bisa, apalagi menghajar rubah kampungan itu?! "

Natsu mendelik mendengar perkataan Gray. Ia tak bisa terima jika bocah raven tersebut seperti meremehkannya. Yah walaupun ia belun pernah berkelahi, Natsu yakin bahwa ia mempunyai bakat berkelahi seperti ayahnya yang dulu pernah berkelahi melawan para berandalan yang meresahkan desa. Dan itu pun ayahnya terlihat sangat profesional saat mendaratkan pukulan telak kearah wajah para berandalan.

"Apa kau bilang ?! kau meremehkanku bocah ?!" Natsu sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Kau memanggilku bocah, sedangkan dirimu juga masih bocah ingusan sepertiku ! hah.. aku tak yakin kau bisa mengalahkanku." tukas Gray dengan sinisnya.

Natsu memcoba bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Ya si bocah raven tersebut suksess membuat darahnya sesikit mendidih.

"Teme.. kemari kau bocah ! aku akan menghajarmu dan aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa menghajar rubah kampungan itu !"

Gray bangkit."Baiklah... aku tak akan mengampunimu dan memastikan kau babak belur tak berbentuk !" Gray menyeringai.

Mereka berdua berdiri dengan sisa tenaga mereka. Natsu sedikit terhuyung kesamping merasakan kekuatan pada kakinya untuk berpijak belum pulih sepenuhnya. Namun ia tak akan menyerah demi membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang kuat. Mereka mengambil 'ancang-ancang' dan mempersiapkan diri mereka masing-masing. Tangan mereka berdua terkepal dan mimik wajah mereka menatap tajam, kemudian menyeringai.

Sejurus kemudian mereka berlari dan saling menghantamkan kepalan tangan kearah pipi dan perut. Adu tinju dan tendangan mewarnai aksi mereka yang sama-sama ingin menunjukkan bahwa mereka itu kuat. Dan kekuatan perasaan yang menggebu untuk menjadikan diri mereka kuat menghadapi apa yang dinamakan kehidupan.

Ya dua bocah kecil yang membawa sebuah beban yang tidak sepadan dengan tubuh dan usia mereka.

...

Gray dan Natsu terkapar di ruangan yang memang digunakan untuk mereka beristirahat. Wajah mereka memang tak berbentuk setelah adu kekuatan siang tadi. Beberapa luka kecil yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah juga menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuh kecil itu. Kini mereka sangat lelah, sampai-sampai tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dan terkapar begitu saja.

Natsu sedikit membuka kelopak matanya yang sedikit membengkak akibat pukulan maut dari Gray. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan warna kebiruan bak eskrim rasa anggur yang tertempel. Seakan-akan ia merasa tubuhnya mati rasa karena tak dapat bergerak dan merasakan hawa ruangan disekitarnya. Ia melirik Gray yang masih memejamkan Matanya. Terlihat dada bocah raven tersebut Naik dan turun. Mungkin saja ia sedang mengatur Nafasnya.

Natsu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada eternit usang yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba, tak ayal membuat ruangan tersebut sedikit kotor.

"Gray.." panggil Natsu.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Natsu. Natsu begitu penasaran dengan apa alasan Gray berada disini.

Gray membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kau ingin tau alasanku?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

Yah ia berpikir jika mengapa ia tidak menceritakan saja pada Natsu tentang kehidupannya. Tentang mengapa ia kabur dari rumah dan juga memilih untuk bertahan ditempat penyiksaan seperti ini. Gray membuka bibirnya bersiap untuk memulai bercerita.

"Aku pergi dari rumah." ujarnya singkat membuat Natsu tampak sedikit bingung.

"Aku sudah muak dengan keluargaku."

Tak ada yang percaya jika bocah seusianya mampu berkata seperti itu. Ditambah nada suaranya terdengat menekankan pada kata keluarga. Apakah yang tengah ia alami sehingga membuatnya pergi meninggalkan rumah?

"Ayahku adalah seorang penjahat, pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin dan ibuku adalah penari telanjang yang dengan senang hati memberikan tubuhnya kepada siapapun yang membayar mahal untuk menemaninya. Menjijikkan. Kehidupn mereka tak pernah harmonis, apalagi saat ibuku membawa 'pacar-pacarnya' kerumah dan bercinta."

Oh ya ampun !

Bahkan bocah seperti Gray tak melupakan pemandangan menjijikkan yang dilakukan oleh ibunya sendiri. Dan dia bahkan mengetahui apaartinya 'bercinta' !

"Ayahku yang notabenenya seorang penjahat, ia jarang sekali pulang. Bahkan aku bisa menghitung kepulangannya dalam sebulan. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah bermain wanita, mabuk dan juga berjudi. Ah aku sempat berpikir, bagaimana masa depanku nanti jika ayahku dan ibuku saja orang yang seperti itu. Yang jelasnya aku tak maumenjadi seperti mereka yang sangat hina." Gray menghentikan ceritanya.

Sementara itu Natsu yang masih terkapar dilantai hanya memandang eternit dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah seperti Gray mempunyai beban yang sangat berat seperti itu. Ia masih untung mendapatkan kasih sayang walaupun hanya dari ayahnya saja. Yang jelas ia tahu ayahnya juga menyayanginya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja dan berhenti bersekolah, karena teman-temanku selalu saja mengejek profesi ayah dan ibuku.. aku sudah muak dengan semuanya. Apalagi saat mereka berdua selalu saja bertengkar hebat dan saling menyalahkan membuat telinga dan otakku panas. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak peduli kepadaku." Gray menghela nafas berat.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tnya Natsu pelan.

"Tak sengaja si rubah kampungan itu memergokiku sedang mencuri dompet seorang wanita, kemudian aku diseretnya dan dibawa kemari." ujar Gray.

Natsu terdiam. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang apa maksudnya si 'rubah' itu membawanya kemari ? apakah hanya sebagai pemuas emosi saja? ataukah hanya untuk membuat mereka mati perlahan? mungkin saja menjadi kelinci percoban si rubah kampungan itu.

Tetapi di sisi lain, ia merasa semangatnya untuk semakin kuat kian menggebu. Keinginan yang membuatnya berambisi untuk tidak dianggap lemah dan remeh oleh siapapun.

"Dan kau sendiri bagaimana? dilihat dari gerak-gerikmu kau bukan asli orang sini." Gray melirik kearah Natsu.

"Aku sedang mencari ayahku.." ujar Natsu.

"Memangnya dimana dia?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Entahlah.. dia meninggalkanku dirumah, dan aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya.." Natsu memejamkan matanya.

"Tch ! sudahlah untuk apa dipikirkan ! orang tua tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan kita sebagai anak, apalagi sampai meninggalkanmu sendirian. Jika ia menyayangimu ia takkan pernah melakukan itu kepadamu."

Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, jika ayahnya menyayanginya tak mungkin meninggalkan ia sendirian di rumahnya. Tapi apa alasan ia melakukan itu kepada Natsu? semua orang melakukan sesuatu bukan tanpa alasan. Walaupun terkadang alasan mereka membuat seseorang yang mendengarnya tak mengerti atau tak paham.

"Bagaiman dengan ibumu?" Gray bertanya.

"Ibuku?" ia menghela nafas. "Sejak aku lahir aku tak pernah melihat dan tak pernah tau siapa ibuku, mungkin saja sudah meninggal atau sengaja meninggalkan aku dan ayah.." jelas Natsu.

Gray beralih memandang eternit. "Souka.. jadi nasib kita sama, Natsu?" Natsu menoleh kearah Gray. Manik obsidiannya sedikit membesar.

"Sepertinya iya."

Sejenak diantara mereka tidak ada percakapan dan hening. Angin malam yang berhembus melalui sela-sela jendela kecil cukuo membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Suara hewan malam pun tak kalah menyerukan keberadaannya dibalik tempat persembunyian.

"Aku rasa aku mempunyai ide.." celetuk Gray.

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini.."

Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya. Bagaimana bisa kabur dari sini yang merupakan tempat para perampok berkumpul. Pastinya ada beberapa diantara mereka yang sengaja terjaga, dan mungkin mereka akan memergoki dua bocah ingusan yang mencoba kabur.

"Jangan khawatir.. aku sudah mempunyai rencana." bocah raven itu menyeringai.

...

Natsu dan Gray mengendap-endap melewati beberapa meja yang terdapat pada sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas yang biasa digunakan untuk tempat berkumpul para perampok. Langkah mereka tak terdengar. Beberapa orang dusana telah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Beberapa diantaranya tengah mengigau atau mendengkur dengan kerasnya. Yang membuat heran adalah mengapa mereka sama sekali tak terganggu dengan suara dengkuran beberapa orang. Apakah saking lelapnya atau memang ada yang tak beres?

Kedua bocah tersebut masih mengendap-endap. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba pada pintu yang menghubungkan dunia luar dan mereka akan bebas. Namun sesampainya mereka pada daun pintu dan hanya tinggal membuka knop pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya. Memperlihatkan seorang lelaki yang berumur kira-kira 23tahun dengan perawakan sangat gendut tengah berdiri dengan membawa sebuah botol wine berwarna kehijauan. Mereka berdua terlonjak kaget.

Apakah mereka ketahuan?

"Aaaa.. kemana semua orang.. hik.. hik.."

Pemuda itu berjalan terhuyung memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya memang dewi Fortuna tengah berpihak pada kedua bocah kecil itu. Natsu dan Gray diam, sebisa mungkin mereka tak bersuara atau membuat setitik suara. Mereka berdua kembali melangkahkan kaki untuk bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sebelum penghuni ruangan itu bangun dan memergoki aksi mereka melarikan diri.

Tidak sengaja Natsu menginjak lantai ruangan yang rusak berasal dari kayu hingga menimbulkan sebuah bunyi yang cukup keras.

Kkkkkkrrrriiiieeettt..

Membuat Pemuda gendut itupun menoleh kearah pintu.

"Are?" ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Mungkin hanya halusinasi saja.. hik.." kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sementara itu Natsu dan Gray yang bersembunyi di balik bangunan tersebut telah berada di luar pintu. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan menghela nafas.

'Berhasil.' batin mereka berdua.

Lantas mereka berdua lari secepatnya meninggalkan bangunan tersebut.

"Hey Gray ! apa yang kaulakukan pada mereka?"tanya Natsu.

Gray menoleh kearah Natsu dan menyeringai."Aku? yah hanya membuat mereka tidur dengan nyenyak dan menikmati mimpi indah."

Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tak paham dengan maksud dari perkataan Gray. Namun ia sangatberterimakasih karena berkat kecerdikannya mereka dapat bebas dan pergi dari 'neraka' tersebut.

"Tunggu !" Natsu menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian bocah raven tersebut ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan.

"Apa lagi? apa ada yang tertinggal ?" tanya Gray. Bocah pinkish tersebut menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya kemana tujuan kita."

Mereka bedua terdiam sejenak. Memang iya, mereka telah berlari tanpa tujuan pasti. Ditambah mereka berdua tak mempunyai kerabat yang mereka kenal dikota tersebut. Suasana malam kian sunyi, sayup-sayup suara jangkrik yang terdengar saling bersahutan. Mereka berdua duduk disebuah bangku kecil yang setiap sisinya telah termakan oleh rayap dan menyisakan serbuk butiran kayu.

"Hmm.. jika kita tak bergegas malam ini, besok si rubah itu pasti akan menemukan kita Natsu, hhh.. kurasa aku menemukan tempat yang mungkin bisa membantu kita." ujar Gray.

"Memangnya dimana?"

"Lumayan jauh dari kota ini, aku yakin keselamatan kita akan terjamin disana.. tapi sebelumnya kita harus menempuh beberapa kilometer keluar dari kota ini."

Natsu terkejut."Ap-apa? apakah tak ada jalan yang lebih dekat dan singkat? tak mungkin kita menempuhnya hanya dengan satu malam.." protes Natsu.

"Jadi kau ingin tertangkap oleh mereka lagi?"

Natsu menggeleng. Apa boleh buat. Mereka harus segera pergi dari kota tersebut sebelum para perampok gila menyeret mereka kembali. Mungkin saja jika tertangkap, mereka akan segera menemui ajalnya saat itu juga. Dengan berat hati Natsu menyetujui ide Gray. Untuk sementara ia melupakan tentang pencarian Ayahnya demi keselamatan mereka berdua.

...

Pagi harinya...

BRRRRRAAAKKK !

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar cukup kencang disalah satu bangunan. Membuat beberapa penghuninya terlonjak dan bangun dari tidur mereka.

"BOCAH SIALAN ! BERANI-BERANINYA MEREKA KABUR !"

BRAAAAKKK !

Kini bukan lagi sebuah pintu yang di banting keras. Melainkan sebuah meja kayu yang terlempar ke audut ruangan dan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Beberapa orang yang berada disana tampak mengucek matanya dan menatap pemuda tersebut dengan kesadaran masih dibawah 50%.

"KALIAN SEMUA ! BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN TERTIDUR SEDANGKAN KEDUA BOCAH INGUSAN ITU KABUR !"

"Hey Sen-san ! tidak baik pagi-pagi begini marah-marah seperti itu, lagi pula mereka hanya,bocah saja, kita bisa mencari yang lainnya." celetuk salah satu diantara mereka.

"Iya ! apalagi semalam kami tak mendengar apapun ! dan kami merasa sangat mengantuk, jadi kami putuskan untuk beristiraht sebentar."

Ucapan mereka membuat pemuda tersebut terpancing. Kemarahannya telah melampaui batas kesabarannya dan akan meledak saat itu juga.

"YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN HANYA MAKAN DAN TIDUR SAJA ! CIH !"

Pemuda tersebut mendecih dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan kemarahan yang tak bisa ditahan lagi. Mungkin jika kedua bocah tersebut masih disana, ia akan melampiaskan semuanya kepada dua bocah tersebut. Dan kini, bocah tersebut telah pergi entah kemana. Ternyata ia telah meremehkan kecerdikaan mereka, mereka sungguh pintar dan jenius.

'Tunggu saja jika aku menemukan kalian, akan ku pastikan tak akan merasakan sinar matahari esok pagi.'

Batinnya.

Satu hal yang belum ia tau, kedua bocah telah pergi dari kota dan mungkin saja tak akan kembali ke kota tersebut.

...

Natsu dan Gray tengah terkapar diemperan pertokoan usang yang tak lagi ditempati oleh pemiliknya. Mereka masih tertidur pulas tak menghiraukan sosok matahari yang semakin meninggi. Rahang bawah mereka tampak naik dan turun menandakan mereka kelelahan akibat perjalanan yang mereka tempuh setelah berusaha kabur dari neraka. Dengkuran halus terdengar sesekali dari mulut mereka.

Jalanan di sekitar tampak sepi, tak ada satupun orang atau kendaraan yang melewati jalanan tersebut. Mungkin saja salah satu sudut kota ini memang tak dihuni makhluk hidup seperti manusia dan hewan. Kecuali kucing liar, tikus dan beberapa serangga. Tampak seperti kota mati. Gedung-gedung dan pertokoan tampak usang berjajar di pinggiran jalanan. Beberapa diantaranya masih terlihat bagus dan indah. Sayang sekali.

Untuk apa bagunan tersebut dibuat jika akhirnya hanya untuk ditinggalkan?

Sama saja pemborosan.

Dari kejauhan seseorang nampak berjalan dengan langkah santainya melewati trotoar. Ia memakai sebuah jaket besar dengan bulu-bulu halus du setiap pinggirannya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk memperhatikan jalan yang ia lewati. Rambut pirang pendek namun rapi terlihat cocok dengan wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang jangkung.

Ia melihat Natsu dan Gray yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya dan berinisiatif untuk mendekati kedua bocah tersebut.

"Mungkin akan berguna, sebaiknya aku akan membawa mereka ke markas saja.."

Lalu ia membopong Natsu dan Gray masing-masing di sisi kanan dan kiri seperti tengah membopong dua karung beras. Ia membawa kedua bocah tersebut ke suatu tempat yang entah kemana. Langkahnya menyusuri gang dan jalanan sepi. Heran saja. Apakah kota tersebut memang tidak dihuni oleh manusia? apakah alien? ataukah makhluk jadi-jadian?

Atau mungkin menjadi sarang pengedar Narkoba?

Entahlah. Sedikit mencurigakan.

Setelah bermenit-menit pemuda itu berjalan sambil membopong kedua bocah tersebut, akhirnya sampailah ia pada sebuah bangunan usang bertingkat tiga dengan desain sangat mewah walaupun cat pada tembok tersebut sudah sedikit mengelupas dan pudar. Ia menuju sebuah pintu besar yang berada pada lantai paling bawah dan membukanya menggunakan kaki. Lantas ia masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut.

Kontras sekali, keadaan di luar bangunan yang terlihat tak terawat sangat berbeda dengan keadaan didalamnya. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan beberapa meja panjang dan kursi panjang tampak berjajar rapi disana. Tak lupa diruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah panggung kecil dengan beberapa dekorasi sederhana, dan disamping panggung tersebut, terdapat sebuah bar. Ruangan tersebut hampir seperti ruangan untuk pertemuan.

"Bos ! tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini?" tanya seorang bartender pria yang sedang mengusap gelas beer dengan sebuah kain lap. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan bartender dan terus berjalan.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu? bocah?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut ungu cepak.

"Ya, aku menemukan mereka tengah tertidur di samping toko, dan aku membawanya kemari." ujarnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" Pemuda pirang itu berpikir sejenak lalu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Letakkan saja di ruang kesehatan, dan biarkan mereka beristirahat.."

Namun tiba-tiba Gray menggeliat dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk memproses keadaan sekitar.

"Eeeh ! D-dimana ini ?!" Gray menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Kalian ada di markas kami."

Markas? Markas apa? jangan-jangan markas gembong Narkoba atau pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"M-markas?" tanya Gray pelan. Wajahnya menampakkan raut kecemasan.

"Santai saja, kami bukanlah gembong Narkoba atau pembunuh."

Gotcha !

Bagaimana pemuda pirang tersebut mengetahui isi pikirannya. Apalagi ia tak mengucapkannya.

Tak lama kemudian Natsu terbangun. Mimik wajahnya terlihat sama seperti saat Gray terbangun. Dengan cepat Pemuda pirang itu segera menurunkan mereka pada sebuah kursi panjang. Seorang bartender membawakan dua buah jus jeruk dan sebotol wine dan memberikannya kepada mereka.

"Minumlah dulu. Setelah itu kalian bisa menceritakan bagaimana bisa sampai di kota ini."ujar pemuda pirang itu.

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan meraih gelas yang penuh jus jeruk.

"Perkenalkan, aku Laxus, dan kalian ini sedang berada di wilayahku.." pemuda pirang itu memperkenalkan diri, kemudian diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Natsu dan Gray menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka, tentunya saling bergantian. Laxus dan teman-temannya tampak intens mendengarkan cerita kedua bocah tersebut. Beberapa diantaranya tampak terkejut dan terharu, dan sisanya memandang datar kedua bocah tersebut. Jujur saja, bukan hanya Natsu dan Gray yang merasakan kepahitan hidup sejak kecil. Banyak dari mereka yang turut merasakan apa yang Natsu dan Gray alami.

Matahari semakin terik. Kini posisinya tepat berada diatas permukaan bumi membuat hawa di sekitarnya terasa panas. Beberapa tanaman dan rumput tampak layu, tak kuasa menahan puncak panasnya sinar matahari. Hewan-hewan pun enggan beranjak dari sarangnya dan memilih bermalas-malasan.

Laxus dan yang lainnya masih bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan yang mereka alami. Hingga akhirnya Laxus mempunyai sebuah ide demi kelangsungan hidup kedua bocah tersebut.

"Kurasa aku mempunyai tempat yang cocok untuk kalian, walaupun kita disini mempunyai nasib yang sama, kurasa tempat kalian bukan disini.." ucap Laxus. Natsu dan Gray mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Ikutlah denganku nanti, aku akan membawa kalian ke suatu tempat.. kuharap kalian akan merasa nyaman disana."

...

"Hey Laxus ! sebenarnya kau akan membawa kita kemana? ini sudah dua jam kita berjalan kaki... aku lelah." keluh Gray. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk pertanda jika ia benar-benar lelah.

Tidak berbeda dengan Gray, Natsu juga terlihat kelelahan. Wajahnya telah basah karena keringat yang bercucuran dengan derasnya. Bagaimana tidak mereka telah berjalan selama dua jam tanpa berhenti untuk beristirahat sejenak. Bibir Natsu terlihat komat-kamit, entah ia sedang mengucapkan suatu kata yang tak di mengerti oleh Gray maupun Laxus.

Mereka melewati sebuah gang kotor dan bisa dibilang kumuh. Banyak terdapat barang-barang berceceran yang memenuhi sebagian jalan. Hingga terlihat ada beberaoa tikus atau kecoa yang merayap di sela-sela tumpukan barang. Kota ini benar-benar sepi, hampir tak ada satu manusiapun yang hidup sekedar menempati rumah yang masih terlihat layak huni dan bagus. Aneh. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kota ini? hingga mereka meninggalkan gedung dan pertokoan.

Mungkin ada yang tidak beres.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung gang. Manik obsidian kedua bocah tersebut terbelalak melihat jalanan perkotaan yang kini trlah dipadati oleh berbagai kendaraan bermotor dan para pejalan kaki. Kota tersebut tampak ramai dengan berbagai aktifitas. Pemandangan yang sangat kontras sekali dengan sudut kota yang mereka lewati sebelumnya.

"Ayo.. sebentar lagi sampai." ajak Laxus.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan melewati kerumunan massa yang memadati trotoar jalan. Sampai di sebuah gang diantara toko bunga dan buah, mereka berbelok dan melewati gang tersebut. Lagi-lagi mereka berjalan pada gang sempit dengan beberapa kayu dan besi berserakan disana. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai pada sebuah hamparan savana dengan sebuah rumah sederhana yang masih berdiri kokoh. Pandangan kedua bocah tersebut tak lepas dari bangunan bergaya Belanda yang ramai oleh beberapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Mulai sekarang kalian tinggal dirumah itu, disana sangat menyenangkan.. akupun berasal dari panti asuhan ini." ujar Laxus.

_**flashback off...**_

.

"Sejak saat itu aku tinggal dipanti asuhan ini, benar apa yang Laxus katakan kepadaku bahwa disini sangatlah menyenangkan.. ibi panti yang sangat baik dan menyayangi kami semua seperti menyayangi anak-anaknya tanpa terkecuali. Yah setidaknya anak-anak yang berada disini mempunyai nasib yang sama sepertiku dan Gray." ujar Natsu mengakhiri ceritanya.

Lucy mengarahkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Natsu. Tangan pemuda itu sedikit basah, mungkin saja saat ia bercerita ia menahan rasa sedihnya. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan lembut. Ia tak percaya bahwa pemuda disampingnya itu mempunyai masalalu yang sangat menyedihkan. Lucy juga merasa menyesal telah menuduh Natsu tanpa alasan hingga membuatnya sedikit kesal. Namun rasa kesal yang ia rasakan telah menghilang digantikan rasa bersalahnya karena terlalu cepat menyimpulkan satu keadaan dan tidak melihat dari sudut pandang lainnya.

"Natsu.. maafkan aku." lirihnya.

Natsu menoleh dengan air muka yang tidak bisa ditebak. Matanya memerah dan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Baru kali ini gadis pirang yang menjelma menjadi gadis pinkish itu melihat Natsu menahan untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun kepadaku.. hanya saja terinakasih telah menjadi pendengar ceritaku."

Natsu tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu senyuman tak pernah diperlihatkan kepada siapapun. Ini pertama kalinya ia memperlihatkannya kepada gadis itu.

"Natsu niii !" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut hitam keunguan. Netsu dan Lucy menoleh kearah bocah tersebut.

"Yo ! Romeo.. " sapa Natsu.

"Kalian sedang apa?" bocah tersebut memergoki tangan Natsu dan Lucy masih saling menggenggam. Mereka nerdua yang menyadari pandangan dari bocah tersebut segera melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Seketika wajah keduanya saling memerah.

"Apa kalian akan menikah?" tanyanya polos.

Lucy terkejut mendengar pertanyaan bocah tersebut. "T-tidak ! k-kami hanya sedang bercerita s-saja." Lucy mengibas-ngibaskan kedua telapak tangannya mencoba menampik apa yang bocah tersebut pikirkan.

"Tapu kata ibu kalian akan segera menikah.." ujarnya lagi.

Glek !

_menikah? apa-apaan bocah tersebut? jangan-jangan.._

"Hey Nats-"

Lucy menoleh kearah sampingnya namun ia tak mendapati Natsu duduk disana. Empat siku-siku mendarat didahi Lucy. Tangannya sedikit mengepal dan menatap kepergian Natsu dengan bocah tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya ia menghela Nafas dan tersenyum.

.

_**~Adakalanya kehidupan seseorang itu tak selalu sama, semuanya memiliki arti tersendiri dan pengaruh baik maupun buruk untuk kehidupan selanjutnya. Kita tidak pernah tau akhir dari sebuah kehidupan. Yang kita bisa lakukan hanya berusaha sebaik mungkin, sebermanfaat mungkin, dan sebahagia mungkin dalam menjalani setiap detik, menit, jam dan hari dikehidupan yang telah diberikan untuk kita.**_

_**Bersyukurlah.~**_

_**.**_

Natsu dan Lucy menapaki trotoar yang telah sepi dari pejalan kaki. Maklum saja, jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Matahari pun sudah beranjak menuju peraduannya menyisakan awan-awan yang masih terlihat semburat merah scarlet pada langit sebelah barat. Sungguh menakjubkan.

Lucy berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih. Iamerasakan kakinya semakin berat untuk dilangkahkan, begitu pula dengan badannya.

'Kenapa merasa lelah sekali hari ini?' batinnya.

Matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang, kepalanyapun semakin berat. Tiba-tiba ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya dan ambruk begitu saja diatas trotoar. Natsu terkejut ia segera berbalik dan menghampiri Lucy.

"Lucy ! hey !"

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan badan gadis itu dengan pelan. Kelopak matanya terpejam, serta wajahnya terlihat merah. Natsu meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Lucy. Terlihat jelas raut kekhawatiran pada wajah pemuda berusia 24tahun itu.

"Panas sekali ! aku harus cepat-cepat membawanya pulang !"

Natsu menggendong Lucy ala bridal style dan kemudian melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju apartemennya. Ia sangat tergesa-gesa, langkahnya pun semakin cepat menapaki setiap trotoar dan gang-gang sempit.

Ia sangat khawatir.

Ya khawatir.

Sebuah kejadian dimana membuat Natsu benar-benar harus mengekspresikan perasaannya kepada gadis tersebut. Perasaan sedih, khawatir, perhatian. Apakah ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepada gadis tersebut?

Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia masih berlari secepat mungkin untuk segera sampai ke apartemennya. Sialnya jarak panti asuhan dan apartemennya cukup jauh. Ia masih harus melewati gang-gang rumit dan sempit pada sudut kota mati yabg sama sekali tak dihuni oleh manusia.

Dari kejauhan tanpa sadar Natsu telah diikuti seorang berjubah gelap yang menutupi seluruh tubuh. Orang misterius itu menyeringai di balik masker hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Dengan sigap dan tak bersuara ia masih terus mengikuti langkah Natsu.

Hingga akhirnya Natsu telah sampai pada apartemennya dan segera membuka pintu tersebut.

Seseorang berjubah itu bersembunyii dibalik gedung yang berada berseberangan dengan apartemen Natsu. Lantas ia mengambil sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya, mengutak-atik ponsel tersebut dan kemudian mendekatkan pada telinganya.

"Moshimosh.. sepertinya rencana besok akan berjalan dengan lancar bos."

"_Baiklah.. aku mempercayakan tugas ini kepadamu."_

"Ha'i."

Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut dan kembali menyimpannya pada saku celana.

"Pesta akan segera dimulai Dragneel."

.xXx.

Lucy menggeliat. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan pegal. Ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya pelan. Sinar hangat matahari pagi menyeruak masuk melalui sela-sela tirai. Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Sebuah handuk basah tertempel pada dahi gadis itu.

"Heh?"

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dengannya. Mengunjungi panti asuhan, bercengkrama dengan mereka, mendengar cerita Natsu, kemudian berbincang dengan ibu panti, lalu mereka pulang. Oh ! dan ia pingsan.

Memang saat itu kepalanya mendadak terasa berat, penglihatannya berkunang-kunang dan akhirnya ia semuanya gelap. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasakan bahwa ia sedikit tidak enak badan. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan pada Natsu, ia tak ingin momen kebersamaan Natsu dengan keluarganya terganggu gara-gara Lucy mengeluh tidak enak badan. Dan puncaknya semalam ia tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

Jadi, apakah semalam Natsu yang membawaku pulang keapartemennya?

Uh ! memalukan sekali. Pastinya ia akan protes tentang tubuh Lucy yang sangat berat.

Semburat merah muncul pada pipinya. Ia tersenyum dan berniat mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Natsu.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?" Suara baritone seorang pemuda terdengar dengan jelas.

"Hmm.." ujar Lucy pelan.

Kemudian Natsu muncul dari balik dapur dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk sedang dan terlihat asap transparan mengepul diatasnya. Manik hazel yang digantikan dengan lensa kontak berwarna abu-abu menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Dan beberapa detik kemudian tawa meledak dibibir mungilnya. Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya, herandengan Lucy yang menertawainya.

"Memangnya ada yang lucu?" tanya sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping ranjang yang digunakan Lucy berbaring.

"Ahaha.. kau bisa memasak? ahaa.. kau terlihat aha.. lucu jika memakai appron itu ahaha.."

Natsu mendengus. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku nona? oh.. jangan menertawakan pakaianku, hanya saja aku tak ingin pakaianku kotor. Sudah hentikan tawa menjijikanmu itu.." seketika Lucy langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Memangnya kau memasak apa Natsu? gomen ne, aku malah merepotkanmu." pandangan mata Lucy sedikit melembut.

"Aku membuatkanmu bubur, yah walaupun rasanya tak seenak bubur buatanmu.. tapi aku menjaminnya kalau itu layak dimakan.. yah kau merepotkanku, tak ada yang memasakkanku makanan. Dan kau tau? tubuhmu berat sekali." cibir Natsu.

Lucy tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemuda membahas berat badan seorang gadis tepat di depan gadis tersebut. Salah satu hal yang sangat tak menyenangkan untuk di dengar. Seakan-akan pemuda itu mengejek berat badannya.

Natsu tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Lucy. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan mangkuk bubur tersebut pada sebuah meja kecik. Ia membantu memposisikan Lucy untuk duduk dan bersandar pada tembok, tebtunya dilapisi dengan sebuah bantal agar lebih nyaman. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah papan datar, atau bisa disebut papan untuk alas ujian dan meletakkannya di hadapan Lucy. Lantas ia mengambil mangkuk bubur dan meletakkan diatas papan tersebut.

"Nah makanlah, aku akan berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan untuk persediaan kita. Aku tak akan lama." ujar Natsu sembari mengelus puncak kepala Lucy.

Kemudian ia melepas appron yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat.

Dasar laki-laki !

Selalu seenaknya saja begitu.

"Kau ingin membeli apa?" tanya Natsu.

"Hmm.. aku ingin cokelat saja."

"Unn.. baiklah, tunggu dirumah ! jangan pergi kemana-mana." Lucy mengangguk. Natsu memakai jaket hoodie kesayangannya dan tak lupa memakai penutup kepalanya. Lantas ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Lucy yang menatap kepergiannya.

Seulas senyum mengembang pada bibir pink gadis itu.

Rasanya ia jatuh cinta dengan pemuda bernama Natsu Dragneel itu. Disaat seperti ini pemuda itu terlihat sangatlah manis dan perhatian kepadanya. Ia menatap bubur buatan Natsu, tangan kanannya meraih sebuah sendok dan menyendokkan bubur tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

Rasanya lumayan enak untuk masakan seorang pemuda.

Tekstur nya lembut, namun masih ada beberapa butiran garam yang masih menggumpal. Tapi tidak apa-apalah dari pada tidak sarapan sama lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat.

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah tersebut semakin jelas terdengar. _Ah mungkin Natsu lupa membawa dompetnya. _batin Lucy.

Lucy menoleh kearah jendela apartemen Natsu yang masih tertutup oleh tirai putih. Terlihat bayangan seseorang tengah berdiri disana. Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya, kenapa Natsu hanya berdiam diri disana? jika memang ada yang tertinggal kenapa tak langsung masuk saja.

PPPPYYYYAAARRRRR !

Suara pecahan kaca jendela terdengar sangat kencang terbentur oleh suatu benda yang memang sangat keras.

.

.

_**To Be Continued..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minna-san ! kembali lagi dengan saya.. setelah saya berjuang mati-matian demi me'rampung'kan chapter ke tujuh ini yang ternyata idenya nggak semulus yang saya bayangkan. Saya sempay galau karena kehabisan ide dan memutuskan untuk membaca fic lain dari para author. Berharap mendapatkan pencerahan sedikit malah ide saya semakin tenggelam T,T #pundung.

Tapi akhirnya selesai juga bagian ini. Tentunya tidaklah mudah. Sampai disini kurang menarik menurut saya,soalnya penjabaran masalalu Natsu ternyata sangatlah panjang. Saya tidak mau momen Nalunya terlewatkan, nah akhirnya untuk flashback Natsu saya persingkat. hehe..

okelaah saya akan membalas review :

**#LunaDragfilia : Gomenasai Luna-san hiks T,T tapi alurnya emang begini, huhuhu.. tapi ditunggu saja masih panjang jalan ceritanya hehe.. dan tentunya disisipkan dengan momen nalu tentunya :D sya nggk janji, soalnya dari sini dimulai konflik-konflik terus, tapi saya usahakan untuk lebih menarik lagi. Arigatou Luna-san.**

**#mkhotim-san : Arigatou untuk saran dan kritiknya, sangat membantu sekali hehe.. yosh sampai sini dimulai konfliknya, mungkin akan bertambah pnjang dan rumit #baru kemungkinan hehe.. tapi saya usahakan tidaa akan ngegantung di pinggir jalan. sekalilagi arigatou mkhotim-san XD**

**#Anonim-san : *pukpuk nih tisu #nyodorin tisu.. ch 7 up !**

**#LunaKirana : yup ! hayooo tebak siapa diaaaa? tapi tenang saja udah selesai fbacknya Natsu, dari sini saya mulai memperlihatkan konfliknya *smirk. Dan ternyata diluar dugaan saya.. ternyata perlu penjabaran kata yang sangat banyaakkkk.. arigatou sudah menunggu XD**

**#Lucada-san : yosh ch 7 up !**

**#guest-san : yosh chap 7 up ! happy reading.**

**.**

Bagaimana menurut anda?

Mind to Review?


	8. Chapter 8 : Demi Kebaikanmu !

.

.

_**Frozen Girl **_

_**Story by : ReviKrd :)**_

_**Fairy Tail hanya milik Hiro Mashima-senpai.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Note : **__Di dalam cerita fiksi ini umur Natsu sekitar 24tahun, sebenarnya Natsu dan Lucy seumuran, namun karena Lucy yang tertidur dalam kapsul beku selama lima tahun saat ini masih berumur 19tahun._

_Dan pada chapter 1 dikatakan pada liontin terdapat foto gadis yang __**mungkin**__ berusia 18tahun, Artinya memang saat pengambilan foto untuk isi liontin itu Lucy memang berusia 18 tahun. Tepatnya setahun sebelum Lucy diculik untuk dibekukan._

_Umur Gray 24th, Jellal 26th, Erza 25th, Levy 23th, Gajeel 26th, Sting 24th, dan untuk sisanya nanti saya akan menuliskannya dalam jalan cerita (kalo nggak lupa)._

_**.**_

_**Setting tempat : **__Kota Magnolia versi saya. Yaitu kota yang berlatar kota mati dan perkotaan yang padat penduduk hanya pada beberapa sudut saja. Perampokan merajalela dan hukum tak berkutik atas kejadian yang terjadi pada kota tersebut. Artinya lemah akan hukum. Namun kota tersebut termasuk kota yang sangat digandrungi para pendatang maupun penduduk lokal untuk sekedar berlibur atau menetap, karena perampokan yang ada disana hanya akan menjarah para orang-orang kaya saja._

_Kota tersebut merupakan kota terluas dengan wilayah hampir mencakup sebuah negara, tentunya sebagian besar kota tersebut adalah kota mati, alias tak berpenghuni. Dan dibagi Empat wilayah kekuasaan geng perampok besar._

_Barat, Timur, Utara dan Selatan. (nanti akan saya bahas satu persatu dalam cerita)_

_._

_._

PPPPYYYYAAARRRRR !

Suara pecahan kaca jendela terdengar sangat kencang terbentur oleh suatu benda yang memang sangat keras.

Lucy terbelalak mendapati jendela apartemen Natsu pecah berkeping-keping. Ia sangat takut dan bertanya-tanya siapa orang tersebut. Mustahil Natsu melakukan itu. Apalagi sampai memecahkan kaca jendela. Semilir angin menyeruak masuk melalui jendela apartemen Natsu hingga menerbangkan tirai putih tersebut. Samar-samar Lucy bisa melihat sesosok orang misterius dengan jubahnya yang sedikit bergoyang diterpa angin, wajahnya tak terlihat sedikitpun karena sebuah topeng menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya dan menampakkan sepasang matanya saja.

Lucy memeluk kakinya. Itu bukan Natsu. Bukan pula sesosok orang yang dikenalnya.

Lantas siapa dia?

Dan mau apa?

Firasat Lucy mengatakan bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi kepadanya. Tiba-tiba sesosok orang misterius tersebut masuk kedalam apartemen dan mendekati Lucy yang tampak ketakutan. Lucy bisa melihat jelas sosok tersebut. Sesosok yang hanya tertutupi jubah hitam dan topeng. Dari postur kaki dan cara berjalannya sosok tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki. Ia semakin mendekat dan Lucy semakin ketakutan.

"S-siapa k-kau?" Lucy semakin terpojok hingga menyentuh sudut apartemen.

"M-mau A-apa kau kemari ?!"

"Tenanglah Nona.. jika kau menurut aku tak akan menyakitimu." Tangan orang misterius itu hendak meraih Lucy.

"T-tidak ! S-siapa kau ?! Natsu Tolong aku ! Natsu !" teriak Lucy. Ia berharap seseorang yang ia maksudkan mendengar teriakannya.

Sosok misterius itu tertawa. "Heh? pacar brengsekmu itu tak akan mendengarnya Nona.." Sosok tersebut berhasil meraih lengan tangan Lucy. Gadis itu meronta dan terus berontak, sesekali mencoba menendang tubuh sosok tersebut yang semakin mendekat pada dirinya. Namun mustahil. Tenaganya tak sekuat sosok misterius tersebut mengingat dirinya masih belum sembuh total.

"LEPASKAN AKU ! LEPASKAN ! NATSUUU ! KUMOHON TOLONG AKU !" Ia masih terus berteriak meneriakkan nama Natsu.

BUUUKHH !

Seketika Lucy terdiam dan akhirnya pingsan setelah menerima pukulan pada tengkuknya.

"Aku takkan berbuat seperti itu jika kau tak menyebalkan dan tak mau menurut denganku.. Lucy Heartfilia.." sosok tersebut menyeringai dibalik topeng yang ia kenakan.

Lantas ia mengangkat tubuh Lucy dan meletakkannya pada pundaknya. Ia menutupi gadis tersebut dengan sebuah selimut cokelat yang sebelumnya ia bawa agar tak ada yang curiga. Lalu sosok tersebut beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Natsu yang kini tampak berantakan dengan berbagai benda dan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

"Selamat menikmati Dragneel.."

_**.**_

_**Frozen Girl**_

_**.**_

Natsu berjalan dengan santainya diantara kerumunan para pejalan kaki. Pandangannya tertuju pada jalanan trotoar. Sesekali senyum tipis mewarnai raut wajahnya yang tampan. Kedua tangannya ia simpan dalam kantung jaketnya. Ah itu jaket yang Sebelumnya Lucy pakai. Aroma wangi vanilla begitu menenangkan pikirannya. Aroma yang manis. Otaknya memutar memory senyuman Lucy.

Ah.. sungguh gadis yang sangat cantik.

Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Gadis yang membuat kehidupanya berwarna. Gadis yang mampu mengusir rasa jenuhnya. Entah mengapa ia sangat senang saat Lucy melayani dirinya. Mulai dari membangunkannya, memasak untuknya, maupun menemaninya bermain game. Setidaknya nermain game dengab Lucy sunggug menyenangkan dari pada dengan es serut mesum itu.

Walaupun pada awalnya ia tak percaya akan ucapan Gray tentang **sosok dan peran wanita yang bisa merubah kehidupan monoton seorang pria dan bla. bla. bla. **Karena sebelumnya memang ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang wanita. Tentu berbeda jika sosok wanita tersebut adalah Erza, Levy ataupun Cana yang hanya akan membuatnya babak belur. Sungguh ia tak mengerti mengapa ketiga sosok tersebut bisa masuk daftar spesies 'wanita'. Berbeda pula dengan kekasih Gray yang notabenenya adalah seorang penari telanjang yang hanya menginginkan sebuah kepuasan seksdan belaian semata. Ia rasa mereka lebih cocok masuk dalam daftar spesies hitam atau tak di kenal.

Pemahamannya tentang seorang wanita berbeda jauh saat mengetahui sifat Lucy yang sebenarnya. Pada awalnya ia mengira Lucy akan termasuk seperti Erza dan lainnya saat gadis tersebut menendang selangkangannya. Namun dugaannya salah. Entah mengapa ia merasa gadis itu sangat spesial. Dan memasukannya dalam daftar spesies langka yang harus dilindungi.

Natsu berpikir. Apakah ibunya termasuk dalam daftar Erza ataukah Lucy?

Entahlah.

Untuk apa mengingat seseorang yang jelas-jelas tak mengingat kita. Jika memang mengingat kita, pasti akan mencarinya. Namun hingga kini sosok ibunya tak berusaha mencarinya.

Lupakan Saja.

Kini ia telah mengerti apa arti dari kasih sayang seorang wanita. Tentunya dengan bentuk perhatian yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Langkah Natsu terhenti saat ia telah sampai di depan pintu masuk sebuah supermarket. Ia mendongak menatap papan besar dengan huruf yang besar pula.

"Baiklah.. aku akan berbelanja." Natsu tersenyum kikuk. Pasalnya ia belum pernah bebelanja kebutuhan seperti sayuran atau yang lainnya.

Selama ini jika ia lapar, ia akan memasak mie ramen instan atau membeli makanan dibar basecampnya. Namun setelah ia memutuskan Lucy tinggal diapartemennya, untuk urusan memasak ternyataLucy yang meminta sendiri kepadanya. Yah walaupun dengan alasan 'karena memasak sendiri akan lebih meminimalisir pengeluaran uang'. Sebenarnya Natsu cukup senang mendengar perkataan Lucy tersebut. Ia merasa jika Lucy adalah sosok gadis- wanita idaman para lelaki. Maka dari itu ia menyuh Lucy memasak hanya untuknya saja. Selebihnya tidak boleh.

Protektif memang.

Itulah Natsu. Jika sudah menjadi miliknya ia tak akan melepaskannya.

Namun bagaimana jika suatu saat ingatan Lucy kembali dan memilih kembali kepada keluarganya?

Itu keputusan yang sangat sulit.

Ia mengambil sebuah keranjang belanjaan dan mendekati sebuah stand sayuran yang terlihat sangat segar. Natsu terlihat berpikir sejenak. Ia bingung harus memilih sayuran apa yang Lucy sukai dan yang harus ia beli. Tangannya meraih beberapa sayuran segar dan memasukkannya pada keranjang belanjaan. Lalu manik matanya tertuju pada sebuah bungkusan daging segar. Seketika matanya berbinar dan liurnya mulai menetes. Dengan secepat kilat ia menuju stand daging tersebut dan mengambil beberapa bungkus.

Sebelumnya ia sudah memastikan membawa cukup uang untuk berbelanja persediaan beberapa minggu kedepan. Dan mungkin Lucy tak akan keberatan jika memasakkan untuknya.

Ah modus pria.

Setelah itu ia beranjak mendekati stand mie instan. Inilah makanan favorit pemuda satu ini. Makanan yang hampit mengisi kesehariannya sebelum Lucy datang di kehidupannya. Saat ia akan mengambil beberapa mie instan, suara baritone seorang pemuda menginterupsinya.

"Oh Natsu-san.. senang bertemu denganmu." ujar pemuda itu. Sontak Natsu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai spike pirang lengkap dengan kacamatanya tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau lagi." ucapnya datar.

Pemuda itu tersenyum."Kau sedang berbelanja Natsu-san.."

"Apa ku tak lihat?" nadanya semakin dingin. Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun kepada kawan bicaranya.

"Aih.. banyak sekali kau berbelanja. Pasti kekasihmu pintar memasak ya Natsu-san."

Natsu tak menghiraukan ucapan pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Hey Natsu-san, kekasihmu sangat cantik ya.. aku ingin berkenalan dengannya, dan juga ingin lebih dekat dengannya." ucapan pemuda itu sukses membuat Natsu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia melotot kearah Pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Woy..,woy.. santai saja Natsu-san.. aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu. Pergilah."

Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai."Hey bagaimana jika kita sedikit bersenang-senang Natsu-san, aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya."

Ucapan pemuda tersebut membuat Natsu tampak bingung. "Cih ! apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tanpa mengurangi nada sinisnya.

"Maksudku? ah itu.. kau akan mengetahuinya Natsu-san." pemuda itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Natsu yangmasihterpaku di tempatnya. Manik obsidiannya menatap kepergian pemuda pirang tersebut.

Sting Eucliffe.

"Berisik sekali." ujarnya sembari melanjutkan acara belanjanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah selesai memilih apa saja yang akan menjadi persediaannya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kasir yang berada berdekatan dengan pintu masuk. Lantas ia membayar belanjaan tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sambil membawa sekantung besar belanjaan. Ia mengambil sebuah apel dari dalam kantung belanjaan yang ia bawa dan mencomot apel tersebut.

Pikirannya melayang. Selama beberapa minggu kedepan akan melihat Lucy menggunakan appron, memasak di dapur, menghidangkan makanan dan Natsu memandanginya dari jauh. Ia tak tau kenapa hanya melihat Lucy memakai kostum seperti itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tak ingin ketinggalan momen-momen tersebut.

Langkah demi langkah menapaki jalanan trotoar yang semakin sepi oleh para pejalan kaki. Matahari semakin terik bersamaan dengan posisinya yang berada tepat diatas kepala. Membuat beberapa tanaman tampak layu tak kuat menahan panasnya aura matahari yang sangat menyengat. Langkahnya tiba di salah satu gang yang menuntunya pada jalan menuju apartemen miliknya. Natsu sudah tak sabar melihat ekspresi Lucy saat sedang memasak. Namun keinginannya terpaksa ia urungkan mengingat kondisi Lucy yang tidak baik. Mungkin saja ia kelelahan saat Natsu mengajaknya berkunjung ke panti.

Natsu akan menunggu. Menunggu momen paling indah menurutnya.

Dari kejauhan sudah tampak apartemen miliknya yang berada dilantai dua. Selebihnya bangunan di sekitarnya hanya bangunan usang yang tak berpenghuni. Bisa dibilang hanya Natsu saja yang tinggal disana. Tak ada tetangga ataupun teman di sekitar apartemennya. Paling-paling hanya tikus, kucing dan anjing liar saja. Tapi entah mengapa hewan-hewan tersebut seakan-akan tak berani dan tak bernyali untuk mendekati Natsu. Apakah aura Natsu semengerikan itu?

Mungkin saja.

Ia semakin dekat dengan apartemennya. Hanya tinggal menaiki tangga yang masih terlihat kokoh dan sampai didepan apartemen bergaya minimalis. Ia tersenyum, sebisa mungkin menampakkan wajah yang ramah kepada Lucy. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat sampai pada bibir tangga di depan pintu masuk apartemen.

Pecahan kaca jendelanya.

"Lucy !"

Ia bergegas membuka pintu apartemennya. Manik matanya membesar. Seketika kantung belanjaannya terlepas begitu saja. Keadaan apartemennya benar-benar buruk. Beberapa barang berserakan di lantai, bahkanpecahan kaca jendela jugaterdapat disana. Matanya beralih ke sudut kamar. Ia tak mendapati Lucy berada disana.

"Lucy !" panggilnya.

Ia mencari-cari sosok gadisnya pada sudut-sudut apartemennya. Namun nihil. Lucy tak ada disana. Ia mengacak Rambutnya sambil terus meneriakkan nama sanga gadis.

Tak ada respon.

Pikirannya semakin kalut. Ia sangat khawatir jika ada apa-apa dengan Lucy. Bagaimana jika gadis itu diculik?

Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Pikirannya terlanjur keruh.

Natsu berlari meninggalkan apartemennya. Ia masih terus memanggil nama Lucy. Hanya satu tujuannya. Hanya tempat dimana ia bisa mendapat informasi. Dan mungkin ia tau siapa pelakunya.

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

Cicitan anak burung terdengar riuh bak penonton sepak bola. Angin panas bertiup menggoyangkan dahan-dahan hijau dan menggugurkan dahan yang telah mengering. Tak ada satupun suara bising kendaraan bermotor atau teriakan para manusia. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit tampak kokoh berdiri walaupun telah dimakan waktu. Beberapa tanaman dan pohon yang sebelumnya terawat rapi kini tumbuh menjulang tinggi dengan dahan yang bebas mengarah kemanapun.

Sesekali terdengar suara lolongan anjing atau hanya sekedar hewan kecil yang bersuara nyaring.

Seorang pemuda berambut panjang berantakan berwarna hitam pekat tengah berjalan dengan santainya. Pakaiannya bak seorang preman. Awut-awutan. Beberapa piercing terpasang pada bagian wajahnya hingga telinga. Tatapannya pun tajam. Entah kemana tujuan pemuda itu. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat melihat sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dan tampak di huni oleh beberapa orang. Tangannya mengepal erat.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya ia telah sampai pada bangunan tersebut diikuti dengan beberapa pasangmata yang menatapnya sinis. Ia memasuki bangunan itu tanpa mengurangi tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku mencari Rogue. Apa dia ada disini?" tanyanya.

Mereka semua diam.

"Oh kau pasti Gajeel salah satu anggota kelompok Timur." ujar salah satu orang diantara mereka.

"Ada apa anggota Timur kemari?"

"Asal kau tau saja, kau sudah masuk wilayah Timur. Kami tak akan tinggal diam jika kau berani mengacau di tempat kami." ujar yang lainnya sinis. Gajeel mendecih.

"Aku tidak mencari masalah pada kalian, jujur saja aku tidak tertarik untuk adu kekuatan dengan batang lidi seperti kalian. Aku hanya mencari adikku." ucapan Gajeel berhasil membuat mereka semua terpancing. Beberapa diantara mereka mendekati Gajeel dengan mempersiapkan kepalantangan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? ha?!" tanya salah seorang berambut hijau.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu bocah."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Gajeel membuat mereka geram. Pemuda berambut hijau itu semakinmendekat dan hendak melancarkan kepalan tangannya. Dengan sigap Gajeel sanggup menangkis tangan pemuda itu. Jangan salah, Gajeel adalah peringkat tiga terkuat di kelompok barat. Jangan pernah macam-macam dengannya bila tak ingin menjadi sebuah lempengan pipih.

"Cukup Orga !" suara baritone seorang pemuda memecah ketegangan diantara mereka.

"Rogue-san ! orang ini mencari anda !" ujar salah seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat.

Rogue mendekati posisi Gajeel.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, tapi tak disini." Rogue menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Temui aku di perbatasan, jika kau ingin tau apa yang akan ku tanyakan pastikan kau tak membawa anak buahku untuk mengeroyokku. Itu adalah sikap seorang pengecut." jelasnya. Rogue tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah."

...

**Perbatasan kelompok Barat dan Timur kota.**

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir kebelakang dengan menyisakan poni khas emonya. Ia mendekati Seorang pemuda yang sedang terduduk menatap jajaran bangunan usang.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu hal, ku harap kau bisa berkompromi denganku." ujarnya datar.

"Aku tak yakin jika itu hanya menyangkut masalah pribadimu. Tenang saja aku tak ingin merebut wanitamu."

Gajeel menghisap batang nikotin dan kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarangan tempat. "Bukan itu yang mau ku dengar dari mulutmu."

"Lantas apa?" tanya Rogue.

"Mengenai bosmu." jawab Gajeel singkat.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Siapa sebenarnya bosmu." Rogue tampak berpikir sejenak. Manik delimanya terlihat menyiratkan bahwa ia sedikit menutupi sesuatu. Apalagi dari anikinya. Dan juga mereka bukanlah dari kelompok yang sama.

"Cobra?" tanya Rogue.

"Bukan. Bosmu yang baru menggantikan Cobra. Jika memang bosmu itu Cobra aku tak akan datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk menanyakanmu." Nada suara Gajeel terdengar sedikit mengintimidasi.

Rogue sesikit gugup. "Kau tak pernah pintar berbohong kepadaku. Seharusnya kau tak perlu bergabung dengan kelompok Barat dan mengikuti jalanku sebagai kelompok perampok." Gajeel melirik Rogue yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kurasa menarik jika mempunyai profesi sama sepertimu. Bukankah kau yang mengajariku untuk menjadi mafia?"

"Aku tak pernah mengajarimu. Aku hanya mengantisipasi agar kau tak menjadi sepertiku." kilah Gajeel.

"Mengantisipasi? pada kenyataannya tanpa sadar kau mengajariku dan jangan salahkan aku jika aku lebih tertarik memilih jalanku sendiri daripada berdiam dirumah dengan tumpukan kertas yang memuakkan." jelas Rogue.

"Cih !"

Mereka berdua hening sejenak. Ternyata hubungan kakak beradik ini tak seharmonis yang kita kira. Entah masalah apa yang membuat mereka menjadi seorang yang berlainan pemahaman alias seorang musuh.

"Aku tak mau membahasnya. Percuma." ujar Rogue.

"Aku datang kemari hanya untuk menanyakan siapa sebenarnya bosmu. Jangan membohongiku."

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya."

"Kau membantahku?" emosi Gajeel sedikit meninggi.

"Lebih baik aku memmbantahmu dari pada harus mengikuti semua kata-katamu." Gajeel mendekat dan mencengkeram baju Rogue.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa ! yang ku lakukan hanya demi kebaikanmu !" bentak Gajeel.

"Kebaikanku? sepertinya kepalamu terbentur. Yang kau pikirkan hanya kesenanganmu saja, datang dan pergi semaumu. Lalu apa yang disebut untuk kebaikanku? kau hanya bisa mengaturku saja tanpa menyadari posisimu." cerca Rogue.

"Kau !"

BUUAAAKHHH !

Sebuah tinju melayang dan mendarat tepat pada pipi kiri Rogue hingga ia terpental beberapa meter kesamping.

"Jangan pernah berkata seenaknya jika kau tak tau yang sebenarnya !" Gajeel mendekati Rogue yang masih tersungkur.

"Dan aku tanya kepadamu sekali lagi, siapa bosmu yang sebenarnya dan apa hubungan kelompok Barat dengan Sting Eucliffe ?!" Gajeel mengangkat tubuh Rogue dan,kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Yah memang tubuh Rogue lebih enteng dan kecil daripada Gajeel yang notebenenya sangat kekar dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Rogue menyeringai. "Aku tak akan mengatakannya kepadamu."

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

"Aaahhh.. sepi sekali bar ini.." Sesosok gadis berambut biru menghentakkan kepalan tangannya pada meja bar.

"Aku tak melihat Gajeel sedari tadi Levy, memangnya kemana dia?" tanya Jellal sedang membaca sebuah buku majalah.

"Entahlah Jellal. Dia bilang akan pergi ke suatu tempat, dan aku tak boleh ikut dengannya.. uhhhh." desah Levy lagi.

"Hmm.. mungkin sedang ada urusan yang sangat penting." Erza angkat bicara. Dan Levy hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya.. sejak kemarin aku belum melihat Natsu kemari, ada apa dengannya?" Levy menatap Jellal dan Erza.

"Biasanya Natsu yang paling semangat ke basecamp ini, ia rela tak tidur di apartemennya dan memilih tidur disini."

"Sejak ia menemukan Lucy, banyak yang berubah darinya. Ia benar-benar terlihat bukan Natsu yang kita kenal. Datang kemari pun hanya sekedar membeli makanan atau hanya melakukan misi. Itupun jika aku atau Gray yang mengajak. Selebihnya ia tak pernah lagi muncul kemari." jelas Jellal.

"Yah sudah kuduga ia akan terkontaminasi perkataan Gray."

"Hey Erza, memangnya dia virus?"

"Bukan, hanya saja menurutku bakteri atau spesies amoeba." Erza sedikit mendongak dan mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ! aku rasa melenceng dari topik pembicaraan kita hanya karena satu kata yang cukup membuat pikiran kalian bekerja dengan refleksnya." Levy mendengus.

Hening.

"Menurut kalian bagaimana jika Lucy kembali kepada ayahnya? apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu?" Tanya Erza.

Jellal dan Erza menghela nafas. "Entahlah."

"Mungkin ia akan menjadi dirinya sendiri seperti dulu sebelum mengenal Lucy." Celetuk Gray tiba-tiba.

"Gray !" mereka bertiga terkejut dengan kedatangan Gray.

Gray mendekati Levy dan kemudian merangkul lehernya. Jangan tanyakan, mereka tak ada hubungan spesial apapun. Tindakan seperti itu bagi mereka adalah hal yang biasa antara sesama teman. Bahkan ada yang sampai merayu. Tak heran jika melihat pemandangan Gray merangkul Levy, atau Gajeel yang merangkul kekasih Gray. Begitu pula sebaliknya dengan merka semuanya.

"Dan kalian mengatakan bahwa aku termasuk spesies bakteri?" tanya Gray dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Bukan aku." jawab Levy santai.

Gray menoleh kearah Jellal dan pemuda bersurai biru itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat manik Gray tertuju pada Erza, gadis scarlet tersebut memberi tatapan mematikan membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ah Lupakan !"

Gray melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dan kemudian duduk di aamping Levy.

"Frapecinno dingin." ucapnya kepada pelayan bar. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan segera membuatkan minuman untuk Gray.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menghela nafas panjang. "Ku dengar kalian sedang membicarakan Nats-"

BRRRRAAKKK !

Seseorang membuka pintu basecamp mereka dengan keras sehingga membuat pintu tersebut terlempar. Dan disana. Di depan pintu berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pinkish yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Rambut dan bajunya telah basah oleh keringat. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Ya Natsu Dragneel. Ia segera berlari memasuki basecamp tersebut.

"DIMANA DIA ?! DIMANA?!"

Mereka berempat dan beberapa orang yang berada disana terlonjak dan bingung dengan tingkah Natsu.

"DIMANA ?! DIMANA LUCYYY ?!"

"Hey ! Natsu.. ada apa? kenapa wajahmu terlihat menyedihkan?!" tanya Gray.

"DIMANA DIA GRAY?! KAU TAU DIAMAN DIA?!" Natsu meraih kerah Gray dan menatapnya dengan sangat serius.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?! turunkan aku bodoh !" protes Gray.

"Natsu ! tenanglah dan ceritakan sebenarnya ada apa !" bentak Erza.

Natsu menurunkan Gray dan melepas cengkeramannya. "Seseorang telah menculik Lucy." ujarnya.

"Apa?!"

"Ceritakan pada kami yang sebenarnya Natsu !"

Setelah memastikan keadaannya telah tenang, ia mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi walaupun tak sepenuhnya ia melihat kejadian penculikan Lucy. Baru kali ini Levy, Gray, Jellal dan Erza melihat wajah Natsu yang begitu sendu. Mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan Natsu jika sampai lepas kendali. Jika itu terjadi, mustahil untuk menghentikan seorang Natau dari mode iblisnya.

Mereka berempat mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ini akan sulit jika kita tak mengetahui sedikitpun sosok tersebut." Jellal menggosok-gosok dagunya.

"Setidaknya kita butuh informasi untuk mengetahui siapa yang menculik Lucy." tambah Erza.

"Natsu, apa di sekitar apartemenmu ada barang yang mencurigakan, atau sebelumnya- Oh ! kau bilang saat kalian sedang menjalankan sebuah misi, ada seseorang yang berusaha menculik Lucy, Natsu?" ujar Levy.

Natsu mengangguk. "Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Sting dan sosok berjubah itu?"

Natsu sedikit tersentak. Sebuah ingatan terlintas di kepalanya begitu saja. Ingatan tentang orang misterius yang beberapa hari lalu berusaha menculik Lucy, perkataan seseorang yang meneleponnya dan juga perkataan Sting. Kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang? Dan mengapa ucapan ketiga orang tersebut tampak seperti saling berkaitan?

_Mauku? cih.. melihat kehancuranmu Dragneel._

_Maksudku? haha.. tunggu saja Dragneel-san, mari berpesta._

_Hey bagaimana jika kita sedikit bersenang-senang Natsu-san, aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya._

_Maksudku? ah itu.. kau akan mengetahuinya Natsu-san._

Ia terdiam.

Mengingat Sting yang pernah menyembunyikan Lucy di mesin pembeku selama lima tahun.

"Natsu.. jika yang dikatakan Gajeel benar, itu berarti pelakunya berhubungan dengan Sting." cetus Levy.

"Perkataan Gajeel?"

Ia kembali terdiam.

"Perkataan Gajeel tentang seseorang yang membuntutimu dan selalu mengawasimu, mereka berpeluang mengetahui segalanya tentang dirimu dan Lucy. Termasuk kau menyamarkan Lucy dengan merubah penampilannya." ujar Levy lagi.

"Bisa jadi Sting dan kelompok barat bersekongkol, mengingat Sting adalah seorang pengacara yang mungkin mempunyai banyak uang untuk mengutus seseorang dari kelompok barat dan membayarnya. Dengan begitu sosok misterius tersebut adalah salah satu anggota kelompok barat." tambah Jellal. Levy terlihat mengangguk.

"Tapi.. sebelumnya jangan terlalu yakin dulu." Gray terlihat bosan.

"Tunggu dulu Natsu. Jika Sting yang menyembunyikan Lucy dalam mesin pendingin, dan kau mencairkannya.. tentunya Sting tak akan tinggal diam kepada seseorang yang telah mencuri Lucy. Dan satu hal lagi, Apa kau pernah mengenal Sting sebelumnya?" tanya Erza.

Natsu tampak berpikir sejenak.

Memang benar Pemuda pirang itu tampak akrab dengan sosoknya. Namun mengapa ia tak bisa mengingat apakah ia pernah berkenalan ataukah sudah saling mengenal? tapi jika memang saling mengenal mengapa ia tak ingat sedikitpun sosok Sting?

Jika dilihat dari percakapan Sting, sepertinya mereka memang telah lama saling mengenal.

"Natsu.. hooooyyy !" Levy mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Natsu dan membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Kau melamun? hey ! aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau pernah mengenal Sting?" Erza kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah.. sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya, tapi yang membuatku bingung. Tak sedikitpun aku ingat siapa Sting sebenarnya." jelas Natsu.

Ia melipat tangan ke dadanya. Pikirannya kembali dipenuhi sebuah nama. Nama seorang gadis yang cukup membuatnya kalut hari ini. Lagi-lagi ia mengeruntuki dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat menyesal meninggalkan Lucy sendirian. Padahal sebelumnya ia tau bahwa posisi Lucy sangatlah berbahaya, dan masih saja ia meninggalkannya.

Ia sudah berjanji namun mengingkarinya.

Benar.

Pemuda yang sangat menyedihkan dan tak ada harapan.

Setidaknya seperti itulah yang ia pikirkan.

**Puk.**

Sebuah tangan kekar mendarat di pundak pemuda pinkish tersebut.

"Kami akan membantumu."

Tangan itu milik Jellal dan ia tersenyum kearah Natsu.

"Aku juga akan membantu." kini Gray angkat bicara. Ia tersenyum- lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah teman temannya yang juga sedang tersenyum. Sebuah perasaan hangat merasuki dirinya. Perasaan seorang teman kepadanya dan perasaan ikatan diantara mereka yang melebihi saudara.

CTAAAAKKK !

"AWWWWHHH !" ringkih Natsu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena kepalan tangan dari kedua temannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gray dan Jellal.

"Apa apaan kalian ini?! barusaja kalian bermanis-manis di depanku, secepat itu berubah dan memukul kepalaku !" protes Natsu.

Mereka semua menyeringai.

"Sayangnya ini tidak Gratis Natsu.."

.

**xXx**

**.**

**"**Uuunnnhhhh.."

Lucy mengerang pelan merasakan sakit pada tengkuk dan kepalanya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling tempatnya berada namun gelap. Tampaknya sebuah kain menutupi kedua matanya. Ia juga merasakan tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh sebuah tali yang amat sangat kuat. Bahkan tangannya ditali pada sebuah tiang kayu. Hidungnya mencium bau ruangan yang sangat pengap dan berdebu. Tak ayal membuatnya sedikit terbatuk-batuk karena debu yang masuk di indera penciumannya.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya.

Namun tak ada respon dari sekitarnya. Badannya sangat lelah, kini demamnya kembali ia rasakan meninggi. Dan tiba-tiba rasa pusing yang amat sangat muncul di kepalanya. Lucy hanya bisa merintih dengan sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena menahan sakit yang amat luar biasa.

Sekelebat memory terlintas dalam ingatannya.

Ibunya, ayahnya, tempat tinggal dan siapa sebenarnya ia.

Dan juga Natsu...

Tanpa terasa cairan bening hangat keluar dengan derasnya dari sudut mata. Dadanya terasa sesak mengingat kembali kehidupan pilu keluarganya. Memang ia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dengan kekayaan yang terbilang melimpah. Perusahaan ayahnya yang sukses besar. Namun itu semua tak membuatnya bahagia. Kehidupannya bagaikan burung yang berada didalam sangkar emas. Terlihat menyenangkan namun pada kenyataannya berbeda jauh dengan materi yang ia punya.

Ayahnya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ditambah sifat ayahnya yang keras, egois dan over protektif terhadapnya. Apa gunanya sebuah keluarga jika anggotanya tak merasakan kebahagiaan didalmnya? Apa gunanya materi berlimpah sedangkan kasih sayang dan cinta tak dapat di beli dengab uang? Dan apa gunanya jika hidup mewah namun miskin oleh kepedulian?

Semuanya itu Nol.

Lucy begitu membenci ayahnya. Ayah yang selama ini tak membiarkannya merasakan kehidupan diluar. Dan ayah yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya.

Dan ibunya yang telah lama meninggal saat ia belum genap berusia 10tahun.

Ia tak punya tumpuan hidup. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis dan menangis. Merenungi nasib yang telah tertulis untuknya. Jika ia bisa lari, ia akan lari. Jika ia bisa pergi, ia akan pergi. Dan jika ia bisa berteriak, ia akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya melepaskan beban hidup dipundaknya.

Ingatannya telah kembali.

Termasuk ingatannaya sebelum dan setelah bertemu Natsu.

"Natsu.."

Hanya itu.

"Natsu.. kumohon tolong aku.."

Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnya. Berharap pemuda yang dimaksud segera datang dan menolongnya. Pemuda yang mengenalkan kehidupan dunia luar. Dan pemuda...

Yang ia cintai.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul. Pastinya pemuda itulah yang mencuri hatinya untuk pertama kali.

Ia masih terisak. Perlahan air mata membasahi kain penutup matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar Nona Heartfilia."

Suara seorang pemuda membuat Lucy menghentikan isakannya.

"Siapa kau?! mau apa kau?! dan ini dimana?!" rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Lucy.

"Tenanglah Nona.. aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu hanya saja aku diutus untuk mengembalikanmu pada seseorang yang seharusnya memilikimu." ucap pemuda itu.

"Memilikiku?"

"Ya memilikimu, ahhh lihatlah.. walaupun di tempat gelap seperti ini kau masih saja terlihat cantik." goda pemuda itu sembari membelai pipi Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tangan pemuda itu.

"Sudah cukup ! dia milikku.." tiba-tiba satu lagi seorang pemuda muncul dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Ahhh ternyata anda, misi telah selesai bos.. jadi saya harap anda menepati janji anda."

"Pastinya. Akan ku bayar Nanti, sekarang tinggalkan kami berdua." ujar pemuda yang disebut dengan sosok bos tersebut.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang.."

Pemuda itu beranjak meninggalkan 'si bos' dan Lucy di ruangan tersebut. Lucy masih diam saja. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Namun Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mustahil untuk melepaskan diri karena ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya sangat kuat. Bahkan mungkin tali yang digunakan untuk mengikatnya bermaterial paling baik dan tidak mudah untuk di sayat dengan pisau. Dadanya kembali bergemuruh. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan membelai rambutnya.

"S-siapa kau ?!" tanya Lucy dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aku? aku calon suamimu Lucy.. seharusnya kau memberiku sambutan hangat kepada calon suamimu ini." ujar pemuda itu. Belaian tangannya berpindah mengusap-usap bibir gadis itu.

"ah.. bibirmu tampak indah, mungkin akan sangat manis jika dirasakan.."

"A-apa maumu.. cepat lepaskan aku !"

Lucy sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya, namun pemuda itu tertawa sinis dan mencengkeram tengkuk serta rambut Lucy. Lucy sedikit meringis merasakan pedih dan sakit cengkeraman pemuda itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik Lucy.. ahaha.. aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi nona Heartfilia. Sudah cukup untukmu bermain-main dan saatnya untuk serius."

Pemuda itu mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Lucy dengan sedikit kasar. Gigi-giginya mengenai bibir Lucy dan menghisapnya kuat kuat. Lucy mencoba untuk tidak terhanyut dan tetap mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Namun tenaga pemuda itu sangatlah kuat sambil menekan bibirnya hingga sedikit meraskan sakit.

"AAAWWHHHH !" pekik pemuda itu saat bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat oleh Lucy dan membuat ciumannya terlepas.

**PLLLLAAAAKK !**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Lucy. Ia kembali terisak merasakan pipinya amat sangat perih dan panas. Dadanya sangat sakit dan terasa sesak. Andai ia bisa melepas ikatan tali pada kaki dan tangannya sudah pasti ia langsung membunuh pemuda yang berada satu ruangan dengannya. Ia sangat sakit hati dilecehkan seperti itu.

"Dasar kau ! aku akan melakukan yang lebih dan kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini kepadaku !" bentak pemuda itu.

Lantas ia meraih rambut Lucy dan menjadikannya satu. Ia mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam saku jas yang ia kenakan. Benda berkilau terkena seberkas sinar yang masuk dari dalam celah tembok berlubang dan pastinya sangat tajam. Ya sebuah pisau lipat.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan kepada Lucy?

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku sepenuhnya Lucy.." sebuah seringaian menakutkan terpasang pada bibirnya.

"Selamat berpesta..."

ZZZZRRRRAAATTTHHH !

**.**

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**.**_

Naah akhirnya selesai juga chapter 8 ini. Cukup bingung untuk menjabarkan adegan konfliknya. Sempat buntu juga ditengah jalan. Tapi pada akhirnya lancar jayaaaaaa XD

Bagaimana konfliknya? apaudah mulai kerasa? ini baru awalan, jujur saja saya sedikit bingung untuk chapter depannya karena belum sama sekali ada ide hehe..

Balasan Review :

_**#LunaDragfilia-san : **_kacang... kacangg.. kacang rebus kacang gorenggggg.. beli tiga bungkus bonus bungkusnya ahahaha.. berasa jadi penjual kacang XD aaaarrriiigggaaattttooouuu Luna-chwaaannn.. #plak bagaimana chapter ini? kerasa belum konfliknya?

_**#Guest-san : **_ah ternyata saya berubah pikiran.. momennalunya bukan di chapter ini.. mungkin,setelah konflik pertama selesai baruada momen nalu.. wkwkwgomenasai.. oh ya umur pemainnya ya? sudahsaya jelaskan pada bagian note diatas :) tapi arigatou sudah review :D

_**#Mkhotim-san : **_Arigatou XD chapter 8 up !selamat membaca :)

_**#LunaKirana-san : **_iyaa lumayan lam.. soalnya banyak kendala hehe.. tapi akhirnya bisa kelar juga dan langsung publish hwhe.. iya yang nyerang yang pake jubah ituuu.. belum akan saya perlihatkan siapa dia wkwkw.. terimakasih sudah menunggu XD arigatou..

_**#Anonim-san: **_Ya sudah masuk bagian konfliknya ini XD

_**#WhiteSquill-san : **_Arigatou gozaimasu Squill-san XD chapter 8 up ! selamat membaca..

.

Nah akhirnya, bagaimana menutur anda para readers sekalian chapter 8 ini? saya membuka kritik dan saran dari para readers sekalian untuk menyempatkan mengisi kotak review. Karena dengan kritik dan saran dari anda sekalian saya berusaha memuaskan para readers.. bagi saya kepuasan para pembaca adalah hal yang utama XD

Yo minna ! akhir kata saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya dan mohon maaf bila masih ada kesalahan kata atau kesalahan penyusunan kalimat. Karena saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

Jaa nee ! XD see next chapter..

Salam hangat.

ReviKrd.


	9. Chapter 9 : Singa Sayap Timur

_**.**_

_**Frozen Girl.**_

_**By : ReviKrd.**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Senpai**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Natsu dan Gray berjalan membelah kerumunan para pejalan kaki yang terlihat sangat antusias. Beberapa dari mereka tampak berjalan santai sambil menikmati suasana kota yang nampak elok dengan jajaran stand-stand menjajakan beberapa makanan khas serta camilan. Seperti biasa Natsu dan Gray tampak memakai jaket hoodie hingga menutupi kepala mereka. Tak lupa sebuah kupluk turut hadir menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Berbeda dengan Gray, Natsu terlihat sendu. Tatapan matanya tak dapat diartikan. Kemungkinan antara marah bercampur dengan bingung, dimana ia harus mencari gadisnya yang diculik oleh seseorang tak dikenal.

Setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada teman-temannya, mereka berpencar menjadi beberapa kelompok. Tentunya tidak semua anggota yang ada di basecamp ikut serta. Namun hanya beberapa dari mereka saja. Seperti Erza dengan Jellal yang pergi kearah utara dimana wilayah terbesar hampir mencakup satu provinsi bernama Veronica. Tak lain wilayah kekuasaan milik rekan Natsu dan Gray. Laxus Dreyar. Sementara itu Levy dan Cana mendapatkan tugas 'spesial' yang mungkin sangat cocok. Mereka berdua termasuk dalam daftar wanita perayu dan penggoda peringkat dua dan tiga setelah Erza.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana mereka merayu para laki-laki 'berbahaya' diluar sana. Yang pasti mereka tak pernah gagal sedikitpun saat menjalankan misi tersebut dan pulang dalan keadaan sangat luar biasa dengan hasil tangkapan yang memuaskan.

Dan Gajeel...

Ah entah dimana pemuda urakan tersebut berada. Bahkan Levy -yang notabenenya adalah kekasih Gajeel juga tak mengetahui dimana keberadaan pemuda itu.

Natsu terus menunduk, terasa berat untuk menatap kedepan. Hatinya terasa pilu, batinnya pun tak ada habis-habisnya memaki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia lengah saat seseorang sedang mengincar kekasihnya. Pikirannya beradu. Kejadian penculikan Lucy membuatnya tak berkutik bahkan sempat membuatnya down. Natsu merasa sebagian dari dirinya hilang, dadanya bergemuruh. Disisi lain ia sangat marah kepada seseorang yang telah menculik Lucy darinya.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Bukankah sebelumnya ia juga menculik Lucy?

Membawanya pergi dari sebuah tempat terkutuk guna menyelamatkan gadis tersebut. Namun ia mempunyai suatu alasan yang mendorongnya untuk bertindak seperti itu. Yaitu menyelamatkannya.

Otaknya memutar memory dimana saat-saat pertama kali ia melihat gadis tersebut dari sebuah lukisan saat ia sedang merampok sebuah rumah yang ternyata kediaman keluarga Lucy. Lucy tampak sangat cantik dan anggun. Wajar saja seorang keturunan berdarah bangsawan dengan kekayaan yang melimpah. Saat dimana secara tak sengaja sebuah perhiasan yang diketahui milik Lucy terbuka memperlihatkan ukiran nama dan sebuah foto gadis tersebut. Sejak itu ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang menjalari setiap inci organ dan syarafnya. Bahkan perasaan tersebut berpusat pada dadanya sebelah kiri. Setiap memandangi foto pada perhiasan itu, tak henti-hentinya ia menggumamkan nama putri tunggal bermarga Heartfilia.

Lucy. Lucy. Dan Lucy.

Sejak saat itu pula pikirannya dipenuhi akan sosok anggun tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya ia bertekad untuk mencari dan menemukan gadis yang 'mereka' bilang telah menghilang selama lima tahun. Natsu tak perduli itu. Ia sangat yakin jika gadis itu berada di suatu tempat yang mana tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Dan ternyata memang seseorang yang menculik dn menyembunyikan Lucy adalah seorang detektif muda kepercayaan Ayah Lucy. Sting Eucliffe. Pastinya pemuda durian tersebut mempunyai rencana dan maksud terselubung dibalik penculikannya- Tunggu dulu !

Sting.

Sting Eucliffe.

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap dan membesar. Nama itu. Pemuda itu. Nama seorang pemuda yang sangat tak asing baginya. Pemuda yang sebelumnya menculik Lucy dan membekukannya pada sebuah mesin pembeku. Sementara itu Gray yang juga menghentikan langkahnya menatap Natsu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Natsu? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Gray.

Natsu beralih menatap Gray. "Mungkin saja aku mengetahui pelakunya Gray.." Gray terkejut.

"Memangnya siapa?"

"Ikut aku.."

Natsu bergegas lari dan meninggalkan Gray yang menatapnya semakin bingung. Akhirnya Pemuda raven tersebut turut berlari mengejar Natsu.

"Natsu tungggguuuuu... " teriak Gray.

Masih terus berlari, Natsu menatap kedepan dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam. Ia tak menghiraukan teriakan Gray yang semakin samar hingga akhirnya tak terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah terus berlari menuju sebuah wilayah diluar kekuasaannya. Wilayah itu. Wilayah kekuasaan kelompok barat. Natsu yang telah mengetahui seluk beluk jalanan maupun gang alternatif, dengan lihainya ia berbelok dari gang ke gang yang lain. Instingnya menguat. Ia begitu yakin jika Lucy benar-benar disembunyikan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut. Nafasnya semakin memburu, emosinya semakin tak tertahankan. Namun ia masih harus menempuh satu kilometer lagi untuk sampai pada perbatasan wilayah Timur dan Barat.

Pikirannya semakin membuatnya bersemangat, tak peduli harus berhadapan dengan siapa nanti asalkan ia dapat menemukan Lucy secepatnya. Dan memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Natsu tak akan tinggal diam jika Sting berani menyentuh Gadis itu barang seujung rambut. Perasaannya kepada Lucy semakin menguat seiring pikirannya terus memikirkan gadis tersebut.

Dimanakah ia?

Apakah baik-baik saja?

Dan sedang apa ia?

Namun pikirannya tak hanya itu saja. Ia sangat geram dengan seseorang yang telah berani menculik Lucy. Ia bertekad untuk menghajar habis-habisan jika bertemu dengan pelakunya. Terutama dengan Sting. Ia juga sangat yakin jika Sting lah yang berada dibalik ini semua.

Sebenarnya siapa Sting? dan apa hubungannya dengannya? mengapa Pemuda itu tampak sangat akrab, bahkan tatapan Sting saat itu menyiratkan sebuah dendam atau semacamnya.

Ia masih terus berlari menyusuri gang kumuh yang penuh dengan barang berserakan. Hingga akhirnya sampailah ia pada sebuah sudut kota yang tidak ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Pandangan matanya sangat awas, menoleh kekanan dan kekiri guna mengetahui situasi dan orang disekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Ia mengubah ritme berlarinya dengan berjalan santai agar orang di sekelilingnya tidak curiga oleh gerak-geriknya. Tudung hoodienya masih bertengger menutupi identitas bagian atas. Beberapa bulir keringatnya menetes melewati pelipisnya hingga rahang. Tak heran jika ia tak tampak kelelahan atau terengah-engah, karena ia sudah terbiasa berlari. Terkadang berlari seusai merampok, berlari saat dikejar oleh beberapa polisi, dan sebagainya.

Natsu mempunyai trik tersendiri agat tidak mudah lelah saat berlari.

Yaitu menggunakan kaki bagian depan dan nampak seperti berlari dengan berjinjit. Kedua tangannya ikut berayun seakan-akan ikut mendayung hingga kecepatnnya tak bisa dijangkau oleh para pengejar. Natsu termasuk pelari tercepat dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain.

Sebentar lagi ia sampai pada perbatasan wilayahnya. Biasanya jika perbatasan wilayah ditandai dengan sebuah gerbang ataupun gapura yang berukuran besar, berbeda dengan perbatasan wilayah antara dua geng kriminal ini. Perbatasan wilayah mereka ditandai dengan bukit yang menjulang cukup tinggi dengan beberapa puing-puing bangunan serta kayu bekas. Dengan sebuah prasasti batu dengan ukuran besar dan beberapa kalimat yang memberitahukan batas wilayah tersebut serta beberapa pemberitahuan. Jika biasanya sebuah prasasti di tulis dengan kalimat yang rapi, tersusun dan menggunakan huruf kuno, berbeda dengan prasasti perbatasan wilayah tersebut.

Bahkan berbeda jauh dengan hakikat prasasti sebenarnya.

Tulisan pada batu tersebut menggunakan cat kuas atau cat semprot dengan beberapa ornamen Grafiti, bahasa yang kasar, tulisan yang kurang menarik dan isi dari prasasti tersebut lebih ke mengintimidasi. Memang tak cocok jika disebut prasasti, lebih cocok disebut dengan batu kematian.

Natsu mengendap-endap mendekati perbatasan tersebut. Sepi sekali. Bahkan pepohonan yang tumbuh lebat di sekitarnya menambah aura mencekam pada sekitar tempat tersebut. Indera penciumannya sedikit mencium bau anyir darah. Walaupun samar-samar ia bisa merasakan sedikit bau tersebut yang perlahan menghilang terbawa angin yang behembus cukup kencang.

Natsu masih melanjutkan langkahnya. Tak lama kemudian ia telah sampai pada ujung jalan perbatasan dan menampakkan sebuah kota yang cukup ramai dengan beberapa turis atau penduduk lokal. Sebenarnya ada jalan lain yang lebih mudah, namun jalan tersebut merupakan jalanan umum. Untuk memasukinya saja harus melalui penjagaan beberapa polisi yang berjaga di perbatasan tersebut. Walaupun akhirnya ia bisa lolos, namun ia tak mau ambil pusing dan direpotkan oleh polisi tersebut yang menurutnya sangat cerewet.

"Aih.. aku harus mulai dari mana untuk mencari pria brengsek itu !" runtuknya.

"Dan juga Si Stripper gila itu ! aku sudah memintanya untuk mengikutiku dan ternyata entah kemana.. cih !"

Natsu beranjak meninggalkan perbatasan tersebut dan membaur menjadi satu dengan para pejalan kaki. Sebisa mungkin ia berjalan dengan langkah santai dan tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Kota pada wilayah bagian Barat tersebut cukup ramai walaupun tak seramai kota pada wilayah Timur. Memang wilayah barat tak seluas dan tak semodern dari wilayah lainnya. Yang menguntungkan adalah sektor kesenian yang sebagian besar adalah profesi tetap dan turun temurun dari leluhur mereka. Sangat aneh bukan? wilayah yang maju dibidang karya seni dibawah kekuasaan geng perampok. Bahkan Walikota atau pejabat lainnya tak berkutik. Sama halnya dengan wilayah lainnya bagian Timur, Utara dan Selatan. Ironisnya para polisi yang menentang juga tak digubris oleh Walikota maupun dari pihak geng sendiri.

Natsu sesekali menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Ia mencari-cari tempat yang sebelumya dimaksud oleh Gray menurut informasi yang didapat dari pengintaiannya. Ya alamat seorang Sting Eucliffe. Keyakinan Natsu bertambah saat ia mendengar bahwa kediaman Sting berada di wilayah kota perbatasan antara Barat dan Selatan.

Bukankah itu cukup jauh dari laboratorium milik seseorang yang Sting sebut dengan Nii-san? Bukankah itu terlalu mencurigakan? Apalagi jarak antara rumah Sting dan kediaman Heartfilia juga lumayan jauh. Tak mungkin pemuda pirang itu melakukannya tanpa suatu alasan ataupun maksud terselubung lainnya. Apalagi sampai membekukan Lucy.

Dan juga saat Natsu beberapa kali bertemu dengan Sting yang entah secara tak sengaja ataupun disengaja. Dan lagi. Bukankah wilayah barat juga terdapat beberapa toko dan swalayan? lantas mengapa Sting jauh-jauh datang ke wilayah Timur jika hanya untuk sekedar,membeli makanan atau berbelanja? bukankah itu juga sedikit mencurigakan?

Jika hanya untuk pekerjaan, Natsu yakin itu bukanlah sebuah alasan yang masuk akal.

Kini semuanya semakin terlihat jelas.

Natsu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda. Benda tersebut tak lain adalah kalung liontin yang selalu ia bawa. Benda yang menurutnya sangat berharga dari perhiasan ataupun benda berharga lainnya. Ia mengecup benda tersebut.

" Secepatnya aku akan menemukanmu.. Jadi tolonglah bersabar sebentar saja, setelah itu kita akan bersama-sama. Dan tentunya aku akan memenuhi janjiku.. Lucy.."

Natsu tersenyum tipis dan kembali menyimpan benda tersebut kedalam saku celananya. Semangatnya semakin membara. Keinginan yang kuat untuk segera menemukan Gadis yang ia cintai. Rasa rindu yang amat sangat bercampur dengan rasa penasaran dimana gadis itu berada. Telah beberapa waktu ia berjalan dan masih belum menemui alamat yang ia maksud. Walaupun kota kecil namun kota tersebut sangatlah rumit. Banyak Gang dan jalanan yang masih belum ia ketahui. Natsu sedikit mengenal beberapa gang dan jalanan pada kota tersebut, ia mengingat-ingat kembali saat terakhir kalinya berkunjung ke kota tersebut.

Ya saat pertemuan keempat bos geng perampok tepatnya setahun yang lalu.

Ia datang kesana bersama Jellal dan juga Laxus. Pertemuan untuk membahas tentang rehatnya seorang bos geng perampok wilayah barat. Itu bertepatan dengan pengumuman pengganti bos yang baru. Tiba-tiba saja Natsu menghentikan langkahnya, ia merasakan pusing yang luar biasa di kepala bagian belakang. Rasa sakit tersebut semakin tak tertahankan hingga ia jatuh terduduk di trotoar. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kepala, berharap rasa sakit tersebut segera berkurang. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang terkejut, menghampiri Natsu dan bertanya 'apalah ia baik-baik saja'. Natsu mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan mencoba kembali berdiri. Kini sakit di,kepalanya berangsur-angsur pulih. Namun yang membuatnya sedikit tersentak, sekelebat ingatannya yang hilang kembali muncul.

"_Natsu tolong aku..."_

_"Hey aku mencintainya, karena itulah aku mau berbuat apapun demi dirinya."_

_"Natsu.. Natsu.. aku menyesal telah mencintainya.."_

_"Jaa Natsu.. Sayonara.."_

Manik obsidian Natsu melebar. Ia terdiam karena sekilas ingatan yang tak sengaja muncul di kepalanya. Namun ia belum sepenuhnya mengingat semuanya saat ini. Ingatan tentang seorang gadis.

"Apa ini? Siapa dia?" tanyanya.

Sekilas gadis tersebut tampak memohon kepadanya. Samar-samar dalam ingatannya gadis tersebut berurai air mata sambil terus mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia tak tau apa yang gadis itu bicarakan. Apakah ia mengenal gadis itu?

Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya. Setelah dirasa telah tenang, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Otaknya masih memikirkan siapa gadis tersebut. Gadis yang mungkin sangat mengenalnya jika dilihat dari ingatan sekilasnya.

Namun ia harus tetap fokus terlebih dahulu pada misi pencarian Lucy.

Setelah beberapa saat ia menyusuri gang-gang sempit, Natsu berhenti sejenak pada sebuah tempat tak terpakai tapi masih terlihat bagus. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana. Jari tangannya sangat lihai menekan beberapa tombol pada ponsel bergaya touch tersebut. Lantas ia mendekatkan ponsel tersebut pada telinganya.

"Yo Jellal ! bagaimana misimu?" tanya Natsu.

_"Hnn.. kami masih berbincang dengan Laxus."_

_"_Sampai saat ini aku masih belum menemukan tempat tinggal Sting.. kota ini terlihat sangat kecil, tapi ternyata berbanding terbalik setelah menelusuri setiap gang maupun jalanan disini. Bagaimana? apa ada info dari Laxus?"

"_Laxus juga tak mengetahui siapa bos baru kelompok barat, katanya saat dipertemuan yang diadakan sekitarsatu tahun yang lalu.. kandidat calon bos pengganti Cobra tidak hadir."_

Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya. Yang benar saja ! bahkan Laxus tak mengetahui siapa bos geng barat tersebut.

"Cana dan Levy bagaimana?" tanya Natsu.

_"Kami belum mendapatkan info darinya, info terakhir mereka sukses masuk kedalam basecamp kelompok barat."_

"Begitu."

_"Bagaimana dengan Gray?" _tanya Jellal.

Natsu menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok pemuda mesum yang bersamanya. Namun ia hanya sendirian. Kelopak matanya mengerjap dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Nah ia baru ingat !

Saat masih berada di wilayahnya, Natsu meninggalkannya tanpa peduli dengan teriakan Gray yang memanggil-manggilnya untuk menunggu. Setelah itu ia tak tau dimana dan kemana Gray pergi. Yang pasti Gray mungkin saja menyasar kesuatu tempat ataupun malah menghilang. Yah memang Natsu terkenal akan jurus melarikan dirinya yang lebih cepat daripada Gray maupun Jellal. Natsu memejamkan matanya, dan tak lama kemudian ia tertawa celikikan.

"_Hey Natsu ! kau masih disana? bagaimana dengan Gray?" _

"Ahahaha.. ternyata aku meninggalkannya Jellal, dan sekarang aku tak tau dimana ia berada ahaha.."

"_Dasar bodoh ! ahhh.. baiklah.. kuharap Gray bisa pulang dengan selamat." _Jellal terdengar menghela Nafas.

"_Natsu, menurut info yang kudapatkan dari Gajeel, Sting mempunyai sebuah apartemen pinggir jalan yang tidak terlalu besar.. tepatnya pada deretan apartemen Dandelion. Jika kau telah menemukannya, berhati-hatilah saat mendekatinya. Mungkinbeberapa anggita kelompok barat sedang berjaga disana. Tugasmu adalah mengorek keterangan dari Sting..."_

Sementara Jellal masih terus berbicara, manik mata Natsu tertuju pada sebuah objek yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tak menghiraukan Jellal yang masih sibuk berbicara. Seketika ia menutup sambungan telepon tersebut, dengan perlahan ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan pada beberapa orang disekitarnya. Tatapan matanya masih tertuju oleh sebuah objek di depannya yang mungkin berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter didepannya. Ya itu adalah seseorang yang sedang ia cari. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang spike yang sangat ia yakini telah menculik gadis miliknya. Api amarah Natsu seketika berkobar. Ingin sekali ia menghampiri orang tersebut dan memukulnya hingga babak belur. Namun saat ini ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan segala emosinya.

Dia Sting Eucliffe, tengah berdiri di depan sebuah stand makanan. Natsu melihat Sting tengah membayar pesanan makanannya. Setelah itu sosok pemuda pirang tersebut beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Natsu berusaha untuk mengikutinya sambil sesekali ia bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak atau pohon yang menghiasi ruas jalan. Ia bisa menangkap raut wajah Sting yang tampak mencurigakan. Sebuah seringaian dan tatapan tajam dibalik kacamata minusnya. Memang sepertinya Sting sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah datar dan santai.

Natsu mengangkat satu alisnya. Apa-apaan itu? bagaimana bisa setenang itu ?

Sting masih terus berjalan, tentunya dengan Natsu yang mengendap-endap mengikutinya. Hingga sampailah ia di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan besar dengan dua lantai. Natsu melirik papan pada pagar apartemen tersebut. Ya tertulis disana Komplek Apartemen Dandelion blok C12.

_Jadi benar yang Jellal ucapkan? Iamemang tinggal disini._

Sebelum Sting benar-benar masuk kedalam apartemennya, Natsu keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan langsung saja berlari kearah Sting. Mendekat dan terus mendekat, hingga akhirnya...

BUUUUUUAAAAKKKHHH !

Natsu mendaratkan kepalan tangannya tepat pada pipi kiri Sting, hingga membuat pemuda pirang tersebut terpental beberapa meter ke samping kanan. Natsu segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. Aura kemarahan tampak terasa, urat-urat di dahinya turut menegang senada dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Tangannya kembali mengepal erat. Giginyapun tak luput saling beradu dengan kuatnya.

"Katakan dimana kau menyembunyikan Lucy !"

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

Disebuah ruangan yang tampak gelap, dipenuhi dengan barang-barang tak terpakai yang berserakan, serta beberapa sarang laba-laba yang menggantung dibeberapa sudut ruangan. Hawa pengap menyelimuti, ventilasi kecil seukuran dengan buah semangka tak cukup untuk mengubah sirkulasi udara pada ruangan tersebut. Debu-debu juga nampak menempel disana-sini menambah kesan tak terawat ruangan tersebut. Sinar matahari yang masuk daru ventilasi tersebut menyinari sebagian kecil ruangan. Tampaklah seorang gadis muda yang masih dalam keadaan terikat pada sebuah tiang. Rambut panjangnya yang indah tak lagi terlihat menjuntai hingga batas pinggulnya. Ya rambutnya kini hanya tinggal sebatas pundaknya saja. Dihiasi dengan peluh yang terus menetes. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam dibalik sebuah kain penutup menyembunyikan sepasang manik mata yang menyiratkan entah bagaimana perasaannya. Beberapa luka kecil juga menghiasi kulit mulusnya, pakaian yang sebelumnya menutupi seluruh tubuh indahnya kini hanya tinggal sobekan-sobekan besar yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh.

Entah apa yang diperbuat oleh seseorang yang menculiknya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya walaupun masih tertutupi oleh kain. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Bahkan demamnya pun semakin meninggi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga.

"Nat.. su.." lirihnya.

Suaranyapun terdengar sangat pelan.

"Tolong.. aku.."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati ruangan dimana tempatnya berada. Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Refleks saja Lucy mendongak.

"Nat.. su.. apa itu.. kau?"tanyanya pelan.

Namun orang tersebut diam saja tak menjawab pertanyaan Lucy. Langkah kakinya semakin mendekati Lucy. Orang itu menatap Lucy yang masih terikat. Ia bisa merasakan jika keadaan gadis tersebut sangatlah lemah. Lalu ia meraih tali yang mengikat pada sebyah tiang dan melepasnya.

"Nat.. su.."

Orang itu terdiam sejenak. "Ssshh.. diamlah, aku bukan Natsu.. tapi aku akan menyelamatkanmu." ujarnya.

Lantas ia menggendong Lucy ala bridal style.

"Siapapun kau.. Arigatou sudah menyelamatkanku." ujar Lucy.

Orang itu menatapnya. Ia memperhatikan detail bagian wajah Lucy yang tak tertutup oleh kain. Manik matanya tidak bergerak, kelopak matanyapun mengerjap sesekali dalam ritme yang cukup lama. Beberapa detik kemudian, dengan menggendong Lucy akhirnya orang tersebut beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak ada yang tau bangunan apa ini.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Lucy lagi.

Orang itu terdiam. Apakah ia harus mengatakan siapa dirinya kepada Lucy?

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa.. jadi beristirahatlah, suhu tubuhmu sangatlah tinggi. Sementara aku aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini." ujar orang itu.

"B-baiklah.."

Lucy terlalu lemah untuk berbicara lagi. Dari suara orang tersebut dia sangat yakin jika orang itu adalah orang yang baik. Suaranya yang begitu lembut, jarang sekali ada seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tekstur suara selembut itu. Ia tak menyangkal jika ia sungguh terbuai hanya karena mendengarkan suara seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Aneh.

Ditambah dengan aroma parfum Daffidof Coolwater yang mengusik hidungnya. Dari parfumnya saja ia bisa menilai bahwa orang tersebut adalah seorang pemuda optimis dan percaya diri, tentunya serta penampilan yang maskulin. Siapa yang tak mengira jika parfum tersebut adalah jenis parfum pria yang sangat disukai oleh wanita, bahkan menjadi salah satu parfum dengan penjualan yang sangat tinggi.

Lucy semakin terbuai hanya karena menghirup parfum dari pemuda tersebut. Pikirannya melayang-layang, bisa ia rasakan detak jantung pemuda itu tak beraturan. Semakin Lucymengeratkan badannya, detakan jantung pemuda itu semakin kencang. Untung saja mata Lucy masih tertutup oleh sebuah kain. Karena jika tidak tertutup oleh kain tersebut, ia akan melihat wajah pemuda itu yang memerah.

Lucy juga merasakan dekapan pemuda itu mengerat. Entah mengapa pelukan pemuda itu membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Tak lama kemudian ia terlelap.

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

Natsu masih mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sting. Pukulan demi pukulan telah mendarat di wajah pemuda pirang itu hingga meninggalkan bekas kebiruan dan luka. Emosi Natsu masih belum mereda. Malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Inilah akibatnya jika ia tak didampingi oleh Gray. Natsu akan bertindak semaunya sendiri dan lepas kendali.

"KAU MASIH TAK MAU MENGAKU?! HA?! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU !"

Sting mendecih. "Sudah kubilang ! aku tak tau dimana gadismu itu !"

BUAAAKKKHH !

Natsu kembali mendaratkan pukulannya.

"AKU TAK PERCAYA DENGANMU ! APA KAU DENDAM SETELAH AKU MEMBAWA LUCY DARI LABORATORIUMMU ITU?!"

"Tch ! akhirnya kau mengakuinya jika kaulah yang mencuri Lucy dariku?" Tatapan mata Sting terkesan meremehkan.

"AKU HANYA MENYELAMATKANNYA DARI PRAKTEK AMATIRMU ITU ! DAN PASTINYA KAU MEMPUNYAI ALASAN MENGAPA KAU MENCULIK DAN MEMBEKUKANNYA !" Emosi Natsu semakin meledak-ledak.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu alasanku? tapi percuma saja kau tak akan mengerti apa alasanku menculiknya dari keluarganya dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membekukannya." Ujar Sting sinis.

Natsu menatapnya dengan tajam, ia menghimpit tubuh pemuda itu pada sebuah tembok pagar dengan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Sting. Tangannya masih tetap mengepal tanpa mengurangi tekanan dari kepalannya. Dadanya bergemuruh mendengar pernyataan Sting yang terkesan semakin memancing emosinya. Mungkin Sting sudah tau jika saat seperti ini 'sang bos Timur' tersebut semakin tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Oh seperti inikah kekuatan sang Singa Sayap Timur? mengerikan..."

Natsu kembali mendaratkan pukulannya pada bagian wajah Sting. Pemuda pirang itu tersungkur diatas trotoar.

"Percuma saja Natsu-san.. aku tak akan memberitahukanmu apa alasanku." ujar Sting dengan posisi meringkuk.

Sting menyeringai. Ia merasa puas telahmembuat Natsu terpancing oleh perkataannya. Dengan begini ia bisa melihat seberapa kemampuan sang penguasa bagian Timur. Perlahan Sting bangkit dan mencoba berdiri. Dengan sedikit membungkuk ia memandang Natsu sinis. Senyuman aneh selalu terpasang pada bibirnya. Membuat Natsu tak bisa berpikir dan mengartikan senyumannya tersebut. Sting mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengambil 'ancang-ancang' dan mendaratkan kepalan tangannya pada pipi Natsu. Kali ini Natsu tak bisa menghindar. Ia sedikit terperosok ke jalanan. Walaupun Stingtelah ia habisi dengan kekuatannya, nampaknya Sting masig menyimpan tenaga untuk membalas pukulan Natsu. Buktinya pukulan tersebut berhasil merobohkan Natsu.

"Bagaimana Natsu-san ? apa kau menikmatinya?" Natsu mendecih seraya mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Sting mendekati Natsu. Ia kembali medaratkan pukulan demi pukulan bahkan tendangan kearah perut Natsu. Ia meringis kesakitan. Bagaimana mungkin Sting yang telah mendapatkan serangan bertubi-tubi masih saja sangat kuat melancarkan serangan kepadanya. Ia tak habis pikir siapa Sting sebenarnya? Apakah sekuat ini?

Maklum saja.

Natsu sudah lama tak bertanding boxing di sebuah Gym yang sangat terkenal dikalangan para perampok diwilayahnya. Kebanyakan mereka yang ingin beradu kekuatan fisik diatas ring berasal dari luar daerah ataupun perampok lokal. Tentunya tempat tersebut jauh dari kata legal dari kepolisian maupun walikota wilayah setempat.

"Ayolah Natsu-san.. apakah kemampuanmu hanya sebatas ini saja? oh aku meralat.. yang tadinya mengerikan berubah menjadi menyedihkan.. ahaha.." Sting tertawa meremehkan Natsu. Begitu pula Natsu yang emosinya sukses kembali terpancing.

Saat Sting hendak mendaratkan pukulannya pada wajah Natsu, dengan sigap pemuda pinkish tersebut mampu menangkisnya. Sting sedikit terkejut.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu jika kau tak mau memberitahukan dimana kau menyembunyikan Lucy." ucapnya tegas.

Natsu mencengkeram tangan Sting, kemudian ia mendaratkan pukulannya tepat pada perut Sting. Ptomatis membuat Stingsemakin membungkuk. Natsu tak mau melewatkan momen dimana kelengahan Sting, dengan cepat ia segera menyundul dagu Sting sehingga membuat pemuda pirang itu terjatuh kebelakang.

"Bagaimana ? permainan akan segera dimulai, akan kupastikan jika aku membuatmu tak lagi berkutik." Natsu menyeringai.

Akhirnya mereka berdua saling beradu pukulan kembali tanpa menghiraukan keadaan fisik mereka yang semakin melemah. Natsu tampak membabibuta serangannya kepada Sting. Saat ini ia benar-benar telah lepas kendali. Bak seekor singa yang terlepas dari kandangnya dan merindukan rusa-rusa yang menjadi buruannya. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Karena kini ia mempunyai satu alasan yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu. Jika sebelumnya ia melakukannya tanpa dasar melindungi dan hanya untuk kesenangan semata, kini ia tak bisa melakukannya. Karena seseorang telah mengubah kehidupannya, mengubah pola pemikirannya.

Ya karena seorang gadis.

Natsu masih melayangkan pukulan dan tendanganya. Wajah mereka berdua sudah tak berbentuk. Ditutupi oleh bebrrapa luka yang mengeluarkan darah serta beberapa kulit lebam yang mulai membiru. Meskipun begitu, kekuatan Natsu seakan-akan tak berkurang sedikitpun. Sting terkapar tak berdaya diatas trotoar jalanan. Terlihat darahnya mengalir dari sudut pelipis, pipi bahkan bibirnya. Pukulan Natsu sukses membuat pemuda itu kehabisan nafas dan pasrah. Ia merasakan nyeri dan sakit di sekujur tubuh. Posisi Natsu berada diatas Sting dengab cengkeraman tangannya yang tak lepas dari kerah kemeja Sting. Natsu sedikit terengah-engah, ia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga dan kekuatan tangannya.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku ! dimana kau menyembunyikan Lucy ?!" tanya Natsu.

Sting,mengatur nafasnya yang juga tersengal-sengal. Satu matanya menutup karena sebuah luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Sebenarnya ia merasa lelah dan lemas. Hampir saja ia kehilangan nyawanya. Sting melirik Natsu yang menatapnya sangat tajam, beberapa urat kemarahan belum juga mereda. Sting sangat puas sekali karena aksinya yang berhasil membuat pemuda pinkish tersebut lepas kendali. Lantas ia menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

"Percuma...hhh.. saja Natsu... san hhh.. aku tak akan... hhhh.. memberitahukanmu dimana... hhh.. dia."

Lagi-lagu ucapan Sting membuat Natsu kesal. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa sangat keras kepala sekali. Bukannya tinggal memberitahukan pada Natsu dan semuanya beres. Atau memang pemuda pirang tersebut membuatnya sengaja lepas kendali. Natsu berniat melayangkan tinjunya kembali. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dengan menarik tangannya yang terkepal kebelakang, dan dengan sisa tenaganya ia berniat mendaratkan tinjunya pada tubuh Sting. Namun belum sampai mendarat, sebuah tangan menahan ayunan tangannya. Natsu tersentak dan otomatis menoleh kearah seseorang yang berani menghalanginya.

Disana.

Disampingnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut dark sepantat sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Pakaiannya yang khas dan beberapa piercing menandakan ia adalah seorang anak buahnya.

"Sudah Cukup Natsu." ujarnya lantang.

"Gajeel ! aku ingin menghajarnya sekali lagi ! dia yang sudah menculik Lucy !" teriak Natsu.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya? kau sudah membuatnya babak belur dan itu lebih dari cukup bagimu melampiaskan amarahmu.. jika ia tewas apakah akan menyelesaikan masalah dan Lucy ditemukan?" tanya Gajeel.

Natsu terdiam.

Benar juga. Jika pemuda durian itu tewas lantas siapa yang akan memberitahukannya dimana keberadaan Lucy?

Kini akhirnya ia bisa meredam sedikit amarahnya. Kunci dari penculikan Lucy adalah Sting. Namun perlakuan Natsu tak membuat pemuda pirang itu membuka mulut.

"Lebih baik kita kembali.." ajak Gajeel.

Natsu mencoba berdiri. Dengan sedikit terhuyung ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Natsu masih memandangi Sting tajam. Begitu pula dengan Sting yang tersenyumpenuh kemenangan. Sorot matanya seperti menyiratkan sebuah kata-kata 'ini-belum-selesai'. Natsu mengeratkan giginya.

"Ini belum berakhir. Lain waktu aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu." ujar Natsu sinis. Sting membalasnya dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Akan ku tunggu Dragneel !?"

Natsu membalikkan badannya dan mengikuti Gajeel yang telah beranjak terlebih dahulu. Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Sementara itu Sting bersusah payah mencoba memposiaikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Kepalanya sedikik menunduk, tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum mengerikan.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu, mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku lagi Dragneel !" ucapnya dengan suara sedikit keras dan cukup terdengar oleh Natsu. Natsu menoleh kebelakang dan kembali menatap Sting tajam.

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

Lucy membuka kedua matanya, indera penciumannya menangkap aroma khas, rumah sakit yang sangat menusuk. Samar-samar ia melihat sekelilingnya berwarna putih dan sangat terang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri guna melihat sitiasi disekitarnya. Sepi. Tak ada seorangpun. Disampingnya berjajar beberapa bed ala rumah sakit dengan sprei putih dan bersih. Ia mencoba bangkit untuk duduk bersandar pada tembok, namun kepalanya terasa berat dan amat nyeri. Lucy mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap pada posisinya berbaring.

Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Lucy menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 25tahu dengan kacamata, kemeja putih serta rambut spike jingganya nampak serasi. Dibelakangnya seorang gadis berambut panjang ikal berwarna navy blue tampak membicarakan sesuatu hal kepada pemuda tersebut. Pemuda dan gadis itu turut menoleh kearah Lucy dan kemudian tersenyum. Lantas mereka menghampiri Lucy yang terbaring.

"Kau sudah sadar Lucy-san? syukurlah.." gadis itu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Lucy.

"Juvia.. dimana aku?" Juvia tersenyum.

"Kau berada di ruang kesehatan basecamp Timur. Loke yang membawamu kemari." jawab Juvia sambil menoleh kearah Loke.

Loke tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Lucy? apakah sudah lebih baik? perkenalkan aku Loke.."

Lucy membalasnya dengan senyuman yang masih terlihat lemah. " Loke-san.. kau yang menyelamatkanku?" Lagi-lagi Loke tersenyum.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Loke-san..."

"Lucy.. kau harus banyak beristirahat agar keadaanmu cepat membaik.. saat kau sampai, demammu tinggi sekali dan ada beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhmu.." Juvia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Pasti Natsu-san sudah menghabisi pelakunya.." Lucy sedikit tersentak mendengar Juvia menyebut Nama Natsu.

"Oh ya, dimana Natsu?" tanyanya.

Ya baginya terasa telah lama tidak bertemu pemuda itu. Pemuda yangsangat ia rindukan keberadaannya. Apakah Natsu mencarinya?

"Natsu sedang berada diwilayah Barat, ia berusaha mencarimu Lucy-san. Kau tau raut wajahnya sangat khawatir sekali saat kau diculik oleh seseorang, kami belum pernah melihat Natsu sekhawatir itu sebelumnya. Bahkan saat temannya dihajar oleh geng lain ia tak sepanik itu. Kau beruntung Lucy-san.. sepertinya Natsu sangatlah mencintaimu. Dilihat dari caranya berbicara kepadamu, memandangmu dan juga perhatiannya kepadamu.. semuanya itu berbeda. Ia menjadi seseorang yang lain. Tentunya menjadi lebih lembut." jelas Juvia.

Lucy menatap Juvia. Sosok gadis yang sangat baik, berbicara lembut dan penuh pengertian. Namun sayangnya kenapa harus berprofesi sebagai penari telanjang di sebuah caffe yang cukup terkenal dikalangan masyarakat kelas menengah keatas. Dan juga kekasih dari Gray Fullbuster. Sahabat serta rival abadi Natsu.

"Sebelumnya Natsu tidak pernah memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya pernah jatuh cinta, maka dari itu sifatnya sedikit kasar, suka beradu tinju dan menghabiskan waktu untuk merampok barang berharga. Terkadang ia juga menantang para petinggi geng yang lain untuk berkelahi. Namun dengan sekali serangan dari Natsu, mereka semua langsung kalah telak. Dalam sekejap Natsu-san menjadi buah bibir dan bergelar 'King of Battle'." Juvia terkikik menceritakan kisah Natsu. Lucy mendengarkan cerita Juvia dengan intens dan rasa tak percaya.

Sekuat apakah Natsu?

Hingga bisa mengalahkan petinggi kelompok lainnya.

Pasti benar-benar gila.

"Tapi pada akhirnya gelar itu tak berlangsung lama, ia dikalahkan oleh seorang bos wilayah utara hanya dengan sekali pukul." Lucy terkejut mendengarnya.

Berarti ada yang lebih kuat lagi selain Natsu. Pastinya orang itu lebih gila, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak normal.

"Ehm.. Lucy, Juvia.. kurasa sudah waktunya untukku undur diri, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Loke angkat bicara dan berniat pergi.

"Oh Loke-san.. gomenne kami malah asik bercerita.." Loke menggeleng.

"Ah bukan itu.. baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi Lucy, Juvia.. jaa.."

Juvia dan Lucy melambai kepada Loke. Dalam hitungan detik, sosok pemuda berambut jingga tersebut sudah hilang dibalik pintu. Lucy kembali memandang Juvia. Gadis manis yang mempunyai kulit putih pucat itu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk kembali.

"Apakah dia temanmu Juvia?" tanya Lucy.

Juvia menoleh kearah Lucy. Semburat merah muncul di pipi putihnya. "Sebenarnya Loke-kun adalah mantan pacar Juvia." Lucy sedikit terkejut. Lantas ia tertawa pelan.

"Pantas saja pipimu memerah Juvia-chan. Oh ya, bisakah kau membantuku untuk duduk?" tanya Lucy. Ia ingin sekali duduk bersandar pada tembok, mengingat mungkin ia sudah terlalu lama berbaring dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit pegal.

Juvia membantu Lucy memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Walaupun masih terasa sedikit pusing dan suhu tubuhnya yang belum kembali normal. Setelah merasa posisinya nyaman, Lucy kembali menatap Juvia. Ia sangat kagum dengan Juvia yang terlihat sangat menjalani kehidupan kerasnya. Harga diri dan moral ia pertaruhkan demi membantu sesamanya yang berada pada garis kemiskinan. Terkadang orang akan melakukan hal apapun tanpa berpikir apakah itu akan berdampak baik atau buruk kepada dirinya maupun orang lain. Namun Juvia berbeda. Ia bekerja keras demi menyalurkan hasil kerjanya kepada sebuah panti jompo yang merawat kakeknya. Satu-satunya,kerabat dekat yang ia punya selain teman-teman.

Ah beruntungnya Lucy menjadi anak orang kaya. Tak perlu bekerja keras sendiri.

Namun kekayaan itu menjadi percuma jika tak di gunakan dengan sebermanfaat mungkin. Entah membantu orang lain ataupun sejenisnya.

"Lucy-san.. apa kau mencintai Natsu-san?" pertanyaan Juvia cukup membuat Lucy terkejut.

Inilah pertanyaan yang menurutnya paling sulit untuk dijawab. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Memang awalnya ia merasa biasa saja dengan Natsu. Yah awalnya saja. Namun seiring waktu, kebersamaannya dengan sesosok pemuda pinkish yang telah menyelamatkannya dari mesin pembeku itu berubah menjadi perasaan aneh. Dadanya acap kali berdegup kencang saat memandang Natsu. Perasaan yang selalu ingin berada disamping pemuda itu. Perasaan nyaman dan tenang saat Natsu mendekapnya dalam tidur. Dan perasaan yang sangat rumit untuk dijelaskan sedetail mungkin. Yang pasti ia tak ingin pemuda itu meninggalkannya.

"E-entahlah Juvia.. aku juga tak mengerti." jawab Lucy. Juvia tersenyum.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau bisa mengerti dan merasakan perasaan sesungguhnya kepada Natsu-san, tapi ketahuilah.. Jika saat Lucy-san telah menyadari perasaan sendiri, jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Natsu-san bukan sesosok pemuda yang bertipe mudah mencintai. Tapi setelah aku melihat semuanya, termasuk kedekatan kalian berdua aku menjadi paham.. Natsu-san mencintaimu." Jelas Juvia lagi.

Lucy terpaku mendengar penjelasan Juvia yang seakan-akan sangat mengerti sifat dan karakter Natsu. Maklumsaja Juvia memang telah lama berteman dengan pemuda pinkish itu. Apakah benar bahwa Natsu mencintainya? kenapa ia seperti kurang yakin? Apa yang membuatnya tidak yakin?

Sungguh ia meragukan perkataan Juvia. Tapi dilihat dari perlakuan Natsu kepadanya, memang sedikit berlebihan. Seperti saat Natsu mendekapnya saat tidur, menciumnya, hingga melakukan apapun demi Lucy. Namun semua itu tak membuat Lucy begitu saja percaya jika Natsu memang mencintainya.

BBBBRRRAAKKK !

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak sangat kencang hingga menimbulkan efek terpentalnya pintu ruangan kesehatan tersebut. Lucy dan Juvia sangat terkejut hingga terlonjak.

Siapa gerangan yang berani mendobrak pintu hingga membuat pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya. Mungkin saja orang Idiot yang kurang kerjaan ingin membuat jantung mereka berdua copot seketika.

"LUCCYYY ! LUCCCYYY ! DIMANA DIA ?!"

Seorang pemuda berteriak sambil menolehkan kepalanya seperti mengaduk-aduk isi ruangan tersebut. Ya sosok itu tak lain pemuda pinkish yang penuh luka dan lebam di wajahnya hingga penghuni ruangan tersebut tak bisa mengenali raut wajahnya. Manik onyx Natsu tertuju pada Lucy yang tengah duduk bersandar dengan tatapan ngeri.

"S-siapa di-a?!" Lucy menunjuk Natsu. Benar, ia tak bisa mengenali wajah Natsu. Seketika Natsu menghampiri tempat tidur Lucy dan meraih kedua bahunya.

"Lucy ! ini Lucy ?! Rambutmu kenapa?!" tanyanya sembari membolak-balikkan tubuh Lucy.

"Kyyyaaaaaaa.. Siapa diaaaaa?! tolong jauhkan orang idiotini darikuuuuu !" teriak Lucy.

"Hey ini aku Natsu.. N-A-T-S-U.. NATSU !" Natsu memcoba meyakinkan Lucy.

"Natsu? kaukah itu? kenapa wajahmu berbeda? apa kau operasi plastik?" tanya Lucy bingung.

Pasalnya Wajah Natsu benar-benar tak bisa dikenali. Kedua pipinya bengkak hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Kelopak matanya juga bengkak dan membiru, serta bibirnya terlihat maju kedepan. Benar-benar tak tampak jika itu adalah Natsu.

"Natsu..."

Tiba-tiba Natsu mendekap Lucy. Memeluk tubuhnya, menyampaikan perasaan rindu yang amat sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Yokatta ne Lucy.. dan ada apa dengan rambutmu? mengapa berubah menjadi pendek?" tanya Natsu heran.

"Yah seseorang telah memotongnya, tapi tidak apa-apa.. ia akan tumbuh lagi." ujar Lucy.

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Lucy dengan intens. Tangan kekarnya yang juga dipenuhi dengan luka mengusap pelan pipi Lucy. Tiba-tiba Natsu mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir hangat Lucy. Gadis itupun terlonjak kaget dengan aksi Natsu.

"Ehm ! aku masih disini Natsu-san." Juvia berdeham mencoba memperingatkan bahwa dirinya ada disana sedang menyaksikan adegan romantis yang berlangsung didepan matanya.

Seketika Natsu dan Lucy menoleh kearah Juvia. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Lucy. Sementara Natsu menatap Juvia dengan pandangan kesal karena adegannya diganggu.

"Juvia.. pergilah, aku ingin berdua dengan Lucy disini." nada ucapan Natsu seolah-olah mengusir Juvia.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Natsu-chaaannnn.." ujar Juvia tak kalah menggoda Natsu. Raut wajah Natsu berubah masam. Setidaknya ia sangat tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan sebutan bersuffix -chan. Juvia beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua diruangan tersebut.

Hening menyelimuti.

Tak ada satupun percakapan diantara mereka. Dan juga tak satupun daru mereka untuk membuka percakapan.

"Natsu.." panggi Lucy. Natsu beralih mamandang Lucy. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya.." ujarnya lirih.

Natsu masih tak mengerti. Mengapa jika dihadapan gadis ini selalu saja loading otaknya melambat?

"Aku telah mengingat siapa aku, dan darimana aku berasal.. semuanya sangat jelas diotakku.."

Manik onyx Natsu melebar. Ia benar-benar taj salah mendengar. Ingatan Lucy telah kembali.

Bagaimana bisa?

Natsu tampak terkejut. Kini ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan. Takut jika berpisah dengan Lucy, takut untuk kehilangan. Walaupun ia telah mempersiapkan beberaoa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, pada kenyataannya ia benar-benar tidak siap untuk berpisah. Ia ingin sekali selalu berada disamping gadis itu, menjaganya, memeluknya, menjadi sandaran saat Lucy lelah. Namunsemua itu kembalikepada Lucy, sang pemilik keputusan.

Seakan-akan mampu mengartikan ekspresi Natsu, Lucy mencoba meraih pipi pemuda itu.

"Aku akan tetap bersamamu Natsu.. apapun resikonya."

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

Jellal duduk berhadapan dengan Erza dan juga seorang pemuda yang berumur sekitar 29tahun. Rambut pirang cepaknya tampak berkilau, pada mata kiri pemuda itu tampak sebuah bekas luka vertikal berbentuk simbol petir yang menyebrangi kelopak matanya. Raut wajah pemuda itu tampak masih sangatlah tampan dan tak terlihat jika ia berusia 29tahun.

Ialah Laxus Dreyar. Cucu tunggal Makarov Dreyar, pengusaha batubara sukses yang memimpin beberapa perusahaan besar. Namun profesi dari kedua kakek dan cucu tersebut sangatlah berbanding terbalik. Laxus lebih memilih menjadi seorang bos perampok yang menguasai wilayah bagian utara yang mencakup 10 kota sekaligus daripada seorang pengusaha dengan kehidupan yang sangat mapan.

Sungguh aneh.

Jika ada yang menanyakan alasannya, pasti ia kan menjawab dengan kalimat '_**itu bukan urusanmu dan ini adalah jalanku, jika kau,menghalangiku.. kupastikan esok pagi tubuhmu sudah terpisah dari kepala, kaki dan tanganmu'**_ sungguh kalimat sederhana namun mempunyai arti yang... mengerikan. Mendengarnya saja membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan tatapan membunuh khasnya yang seketika dapat membuat seseorang pingsan ditempat.

"Jellal.. apa kau ingat kejadian satu tahun lalu saat pertemuan para bos diwilayah barat?" tanya pemuda pirang tersebut. Jellal mengangguk.

"Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, saat itu ia sangat terlihat depresi dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling di kota. Sebenarnya aku menyadari ketidak beresan sikapnya, namun saat itu aku berpikir mungkin moodnya sedang memburuk." jelas Jellal.

"Yah memang terlihat seperti itu, tapi sayangnya saat itu aku tak bisa mengikuti pertemuan hingga selesai. Dan apa yang terjadi setelah itu Laxus?" tanya Jellal.

"Entahlah.. aku tak tau, pada akhirnya pertemuan tersebut dibubarkan karena calon bos baru pengganti Cobra tidak datang."

Jellal tampak sedang berpikir keras. Sementara Erza menyimak percakapan mereka berdua.

"Setelah pertemuan itu usai, aku memutuskan untuk mencari dimana Natsu berada.. tapi setelah sekian lama aku berputar-putar mencari Natsu, aku tak juga menemukan sosoknya." Laxus menyesap segelas wine yang berada di hadapannya.

"Saat aku benar-benar lelah mencarinya dan berpikir bagaimana jika Natsu sudah pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa menungguku, Dan setelah aku memutuskan untuk pergi melewati jalan alternatif Kota Barat, tak sengaja aku melihat sesosok orang yang tergeletak di sebuah gang buntu. Aku penasaran siapa orang tersebut, aku mencoba mendekatinya. Namun saat itu juga aku terkejut melihat siapa yang terbaring diatas aspal dengan darah segar keluar dari kepalanya.. Dan itu Natsu." jelasnya.

Jellal dan Erza terkejut mendengar penjelasan Laxus.

"A-apa?!"

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**.**_

Kembali lagi dengan saya, tentunya mengupdate chapter kesembilan ini. Gomenasai jika saya terlalu lama untuk mempublish kelanjutan ceritanya. Karena apa? mood saya akhir-akhir ini memburuk. Ide cerita saya tak mau keluar sedikitpun. Aaahhh.. tapi di sisilain saya terus mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk melanjutkan fic saya ini. Namun gagal. Dan sayapun akhirnya depresi (?).

Tapi...tapi.. tapi.. akhirnya.. tarrrrraaaaa ! selesai juga untuk bagian ini. Sekali lagi gomen kalau adegan tonjok menonjoknya kurang begitu seru, karena saya tidaklah mahir dalam menjabarkan serta mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata pada bagian tersebut. Banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan namun sekali lagi terkendala pada penjabaran kata. Ahhhh.. maklum sajasaya hanyalah pengarang amatir yang mencoba untuk mengekspresika ide saya melalui tangkaian huruf dan kata sederhana.

Yo ! review yng masuk pada kolom review saya membuat saya sangat bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic saya ini. Dan saya akan membalasreviewan para reviewer :D

_**#Anonim-san : **_Hnnn.. sepertinya dugaan anda meleset anonim-san XD

_**#Guest-san : **_Arigatou XD

_**#LuNa Dragfilia-san : **_Arigatou :) malah buka lapak ? O,o wkw.. iya mungkin akanbanyak masalah, tapi baru kemungkinan.. soalnya ide seseorang bisa berubah-ubah hehe.. imutkan? Luna-chwaaannn *sanjimode *smirk.

_**#White Squill : **_iyaaa gomen gomen, karena saya tidak mengecek ulang hasil ketikan saya, karena buanyak sekali dan harus mengoreksi dari awal.. huhuhu.. kalau endingnya saya belum menentukan, karena cerita ini bakal panjang hehe.. tentunya dengan beberapa konflik dan juga romance hehe.. arigatou XD

_**#Levi eLFurry-san : **_arigatou gozaimasu Lippai-san.. wkwk tak apalah, saya juga pernah menjadi silent reader tanpa akunhehe.. oh ya saya menghindari pemakaian POV, karena apa? karena saya tidakterlalu bisa dalam menjabarkan tiap detil perasaan mereka masibg-masing hehe.. dan juga biar alurnya nggak sedikit bingung karena digantikan dengan sudut pandang orang pertama, kedua atau yang lainnya.. hehe sekali lagi arigatou :)

_**#guest-san : **_gomenasai guest-san.. saya sedangfokus untuk melanjutkan fic ini dan project fict baru bertema hurt dan romance, mungkin kalau nanti saya mendapat ide untuk genre itu akan saya bikin jadi sebuah fic, untuk saat ini saya belum bisa karena mood saya yang seketika dapat berubah dengan sendirinya XD

_**#Yudi Arata-san : **_Ah gomen, di chapter ini baru permulaan akan terkuaknya konflik mereka, mungkin di chapter depan atau depannya lagi hehe.. yang pasti sebelumnya mereka berteman baik hehe.. yap pada chapter ini juga identitas sebenarnya Sting belum terkuak.. arogatou sudahmereview XD

_**#Luna Kirana : **_Belum semuanya Luna-san, hehe.. identitas Sting, hubungan mereka serta konflik lainnya akan menunggu pada chapter-chapter depan.. hehe ada actionnya, tapi saya tidak mahir dalam membuat serta menjabarkan adegan action, jujur saja dikepala saya banyak adegan yang seperti itu, tapi karena keterbatasan kata-kata saya jadi kurang pede dalam penjabarab action.. hehe bagaimana chapter ini? arigatou XD

_**#Mkhotim-san : **_yosh ! chapter 9 update.. happy reading :) arigatou..

.

Nah.. nah.. bagaimana menurut anda sekalian chapter ini? saya kurang begitu yakin dan pede dengan hasil ketikan saya ini.. huhuhu T,T karena saya tak sehebat senpai-senpai dan sensei yang sudah profesional dalam mengembangkan sebuah cerita fiksi maupun nyata. Nahsaya ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk para readers dan jugateman-teman yang sudah meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk membaca dan memberikan kritik saran. Jika masi ada kesalahan, harap maklum karena saya bukanlah sesempurna pengarang novel senior.

Mind to review?

see next chapter XD.. jaa nee..

ReviKrd :D


	10. Chapter 10 : You're Mine

_"Setelah pertemuan itu usai, aku memutuskan untuk mencari dimana Natsu berada.. tapi setelah sekian lama aku berputar-putar mencari Natsu, aku tak juga menemukan sosoknya." Laxus menyesap segelas_

_wine yang berada di hadapannya._

_"Saat aku benar-benar lelah mencarinya dan berpikir bagaimana jika Natsu sudah pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa menungguku, Dan setelah aku memutuskan untuk pergi melewati jalan alternatif Kota Barat, tak sengaja aku melihat sesosok orang yang tergeletak di sebuah gang buntu. Aku penasaran siapa orang tersebut, aku mencoba mendekatinya. Namun saat itu juga aku terkejut melihat siapa yang terbaring diatas aspal dengan darah segar keluar dari kepalanya.. Dan itu Natsu." jelasnya._

_Jellal dan Erza terkejut mendengar penjelasan Laxus._

_"A-apa?!"_

_**.**_

_**Frozen Girl**_

_**Story Original By : ReviKrd**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Senpai**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : Segala kekurangan ada disini. Harap maklum. Karena Author bukanlah seorang pengarang profesional.**_

_**.**_

_**Note :**_

_Cerita ini memgandung beberapa komposisi yang berefek pada kecanduan pembacanya._

_Mohon bijaksana dalam menyikapi maupun membaca fic ini._

_Author akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya jika beberapa pembaca yang mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda kecanduan bahkan over dosis._

_Jika gejala berlanjut segera hubungi __**Author **__:D_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ceritakan pada kami Laxus ! apa yang terjadi saat itu." Erza sangat antusias.

Laxus menatap mereka berdua. Mungkin ia ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi dengan Natsu saat itu. Lagi pula ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menyembunyikannya dari teman-teman Natsu.

"Baiklah.. aku harap kalian bisa mengerti dengan keadaan Natsu." ujarnya.

Laxus membenarkan posisi duduk dan melepas jaketnya.

**Flashback On.**

"Natsu! Bertahanlah!" ujar Laxus sambil menggendong Natsu yang penuh dengan darah.

Pakaian Laxus pun tak luput dari darah yang menetes melalui helaian rambut Natsu. Sementara Natsu terlihat tak sadarkan diri. Laxus begitu panik. Ia berlari secepat mungkin untuk segera sampai pada rumah sakit atau klinik yang cukup jauh dari tempat Natsu tergeletak. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Laxus turut membantunya. Ada yang berusaha menyetop kendaraan yang sedang melintas maupun ada yang mencoba membantunya menggotong tubuh Natsu.

Akhirnya salah satu pengemudi menghentikan mobilnya dan dengan baiknya memberikan tumpangan kepada Laxus untuk menuju ke rumah sakit. Laxus pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Lumayan saja bisa menghemat waktu daripada harus berlarian untuk sampai rumah sakit. Mereka -pengemudi dan Laxus yang tentunya memangku Natsu. Raut wajah pemuda pirang itu tampak jelas.

Bagaimana jika ada apa-apa dengan Natsu?

Ya Natsu telah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. Wajar saja jika ia begitu khawatir karena melihat kepala Natsu yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Untung saja jalanan tampak tidak terlalu ramai sehingga mobil yang membawanya dapat melenggang dengan cepat. Sesekali pengemudi itu menoleh kearah Laxus dan bergantian pada Natsu. Wajahnya juga tampak sedikit khawatir. Salah-salah jika ia terlambat satu detik saja ke rumah sakit bisa-bisa suatu kejadian yang tidak diharapkan akan terjadi. Namun ia menepis pikiran itu dan mencoba berpikir positif.

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan temanmu?" tanya sang pengemudi.

"Entahlah.. aku menemukannya tergeletak pada gang buntu dengan keadaan yang sudah seperti ini.." jawab Laxus.

"Aku hanya berpikir apakah anak buah Cobra yang melakukan ini."

Laxus sedikit terkejut. "Apa kau mengenal Cobra?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dulu ia adalah teman sekelasku saat SMA.. namun hanya sebatas mengenal saja tidak terlalu akrab." jelasnya.

"Oh.. souka."

"Dan kau mengenal Cobra?" tanya pengemudi tersebut. Laxus mengangguk.

"Yah lumayan akrab, namun sekarang ia ingin beristirahat."

"Beristirahat?" tanya pengemudi itu bingung.

"Ya tidak lagi menjadi pemimpin kelompok Barat." ujar Laxus lagi.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenal dunia hitam."

"Tidak juga." ujar Laxus singkat.

Di perjalanan suasana disekitar mereka hening. Tak ada pembicaraan sedikitpun. Laxus fokus pada Natsu dan pengemudi itu fokus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai pada rumah sakit. Pengemudi mobil tersebut segera keluar dan membukakan pintu Laxus. Dengan sigap dan cepat Laxus segera membawanya memasuki unit gawat darurat dan meletakkannya pada sebuah bed dorong yang telah disediakan beberapa perawat. Langsung saja para perawat dan juga dokter mendorong bed yang membawa Natsu ke sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan ruangan operasi.

"Kami akan menanganinya.. sementara anda tunggulah disini." ujar seorang dokter sembari menutup pintu.

Laxus memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk pada sebuah kursi tunggu yang berada diluar ruangan tersebut. Pikirannya kalut, ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Natsu baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia tak menghiraukan bajunya yang dipenuhi dengan bercak darah Natsu. Karena saat ini tak ada waktu untuk kembali hanya sekedar mengganti baju. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Natsu yang sedang tak berdaya. Kepalanya menunduk.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 28 tahun dengan bekas luka memanjang pada pelipis kirinya. Rambut pemuda itu cepak dan berwarna hitam. Lantas pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah botol softdrink kepada Laxus. Dengan senang hati ia menerimanya dan meminumnya.

"Tenanglah.. pasti temanmu baik-baik saja." ujar pemuda itu.

Laxus kembali menatapnya. Sebenarnya siapa pemuda itu?

Laxus menggali dalam-dalam pikirannya untuk mengetahui siapa pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan garis rahang tegas. Kemejanya masih terlihat rapi menandakan bahwa pemuda tersebut pekerja kantoran.

Nah ! ia ingat.

Pemuda itu adalah pengemudi mobil yang baik hati memberikan tumpangannya. Sebelumya ia tak memperhatikan pemuda tersebut karena terlalu khawatir dengan Natsu. Ia heran, masih ada dari sekian juta orang yang memiliki hati nurani dan mau membantu sesamanya. Walaupun mereka tidak saling kenal.

"Oh.. ya perkenalkan namaku Doranbolt. Hanya pekerja swasta." pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Laxus.. oh terimakasih untuk tumpangannya, dan mengenai mobilmu aku akan mengganti rugi dengan mengirimkan berapapun yang kau mau." ujar Laxus. Ia sedikit tak enak hati karena darah Natsu mengotori mobilnya.

"Tak usah ! lagi pula aku hanya berniat membantu saja.. aku tidak meminta pamrih. Lagi pula jika temanmu tidak segera dibawa ke rumah sakit akan benar-benar gawat keadaannya." pemuda yang diketahui bernama Doranbolt itu tersenyum.

Laxus tidak percaya dengan perkataan Doranbolt. Sesosok pemuda baik hati yang tak mau menerima seperser uangpun untuk mengganti rugi akibat jok mobil belakangnya terkena oleh darah Natsu. Jarang sekali ada orang sepertinya, walaupun hanya 2% dari total penduduk. Jarang sekali ia menemui pemuda seperti itu.

"Oh ya.. sepertinya kalian bukan orang sini?" tanyanya.

"Memang.. aku berasal dari wilayah Veronica, dan Natsu berasal dari Magnolia." jawabnya.

"Veronica? bukankah itu jauh sekali jika dari sini? dan pemuda tadi bernama Natsu.. hmm memangnya ada apa kalian ke kota ini?"

"Tidak.. hanya reuni biasa."

Sambil menunggu penanganan Natsu, mereka berdua berbincang-bincang. Terkadang mereka juga berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan mereka. Laxus tidak menceritakan bahwa dirinya dan Natsu adalah bos wilayah. Bukannya ia takut jika ada yang mendengar, namun situasi tidak memungkinkan untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, pemuda berambut cepak tersebut terlihat pemuda yang baik-baik. Bukan seperti dirinya ataupun Natsu.

Detik, menit dan jam pun berlalu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam hari. Belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Hanya saja sesekali ada perawat yang keluar masuk. Suasana di sekitar rumah sakit tersebut pun semakin sepi. Hingga yang terdengar hanya suara detikan jarum jam dan angin yang berhembus. Laxus masih duduk di sana bersama pemuda tersebut. Mereka masih bertukar cerita dan sesekali tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut diikuti dengan sebuah bed dorong dengan Natsu diatasnya. Sebuah perban melilit kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak pucat dengan beberapa luka yang mulai membiru. Laxus segera menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaiman keadaannya dok?" tanyanya.

Dokter itu menoleh. "Keadaannya baik-baik saja walaupun luka akibat benturan di kepalanya cukup keras.. oh ya apakah anda keluarganya?"

Laxus mengangguk.

"Ikutlah denganku ke ruangan.. ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." ujar pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Baiklah.."

Laxus menghampiri Doranbolt dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Lantas ia berjalan mengikuti sang dokter menuju ruangannya. Ia sedikit curiga, biasanya jika seorang dokter menyuruh perwakilan keluarga dari pasien ada hal yang sangat penting bahkan darurat yang akan dibicarakan. Ia menggeleng menepis semua pikiran negatif yang banyak mengganggu pikirannya.

Sampailah ia pada sebuah ruangan pada sudut lorong yang berdampingan dengan counter obat. Dokter tersebut membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Laxus untuk masuk.

"Duduklah.."

Laxus menurut saja dan duduk berhadapan dengan Dokter tersebut.

"Bagaiman Dok? Apakah ada sesuatu yang sangat penting?" tanya Laxus. Nadanya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Begini.. aku akan menjelaskan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan dialami oleh saudara anda. Tapi sebelumnya aku tidak bisa memprediksi apakah memang terjadi atau tidak.. Yang bisa aku lakukan, memantaunya pada gejala awal. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengetahui dan melakukan pencegahan agar tidak merambah lebih dari yang aku kira." penjelasan Dokter tersebut membuat Laxus tak mengerti apa yang Pria tersebut sampaikan.

"Benturan yang mengenai belakang kepala saudara anda cukup keras. Mungkin akan menimbulkan terganggunya syaraf dan daya ingatnya. Bisa dikatakan dengan amnesia. Melihat dari luka yang cukup serius, biasanya penderita akan mengalami amnesia jangka pendek. Tapi tidak membuang kemungkinan tentang amnesia jangka panjang." Laxus menatap Dokter tersebut tak percaya.

"Akan tetapi, aku akan memantau perkembangannya. Semoga saja tidak berdampak fatal."

.

Keesokan harinya..

Laxus duduk disebuah sofa besar yang terdapat pada ruangan tempat Natsu dirawat. Semenjak kemarin Natsu belum juga sadar. Kelopak matanya masih mengatup, selang infus terpasang pada lengan tangan kanannya. Dan juga selang oksigen mengalirkan oksigen langsung pada hidungnya. Kata Dokter, keadaan Natsu mulai membaik. Detak jantungnya semakin teratur begitu pula dengan nafasnya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengenai kondisi Natsu, namun yang harus diwaspadai efek benturan yang mengenai kepalanya. Apakah berdampak parah atau sebaliknya.

Laxus menyesap minuman hangat yang kebetulan dibawakan oleh seorang perawat. Tangannya meraih ponsel milik Natsu yang sebelumnya berada dikantung jaket yang berlumuran darah. Awalnya ia tidak berniat untuk mengutak-atik ponsel tersebut, namun rasa penasarannya muncul saat sebuah pesan singkat mengaktifkan kunci ponsel.

Nomor tak dikenal.

Laxus tak sengaja membuka pesan tersebut. Manik matanya sedikit melebar mengetahui isi pesan tersebut. Beberapa urat kekesalan muncul di dahinya. Tangannya menggenggam eart ponsel Natsu.

"Uungghh.."

Sebuah suara keluhan mengganggu pandangan intens Laxus. Ia menoleh kearah Natsu, rupanya pemuda pinkish tersebut sudah sadar. Kemudian ia menyimpan ponsel tersebut dan menghampiri Natsu.

Perlahan Natsu membuka matanya dan mengerjap. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat seseorang berada di sampingnya.

"La... xus.." ucapnya terbata.

"Jangan bergerak dulu.. kau belum pulih sepenuhnya. Istirahatlah."

Laxus menahan Natsu yangingin beranjak dari ranjangnya. Lantas ia duduk pada kursi yang terdapat di samping bed Natsu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Laxus.

"Kepalaku sakit.. tapi bagian lain sedikit mati rasa, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Laxus menatap Natsu. "Kau diserang oleh seseorang.. apa kau ingat?"

Natsu mengerling. "Diserang? seingatku kita sedang berada di basecamp dan membicarakan masalah pembentukan kelompok selatan.. Oh bagaimana? apakah sudah ada kandidat untuk menjadi bos untuk memimpin bagian selatan?" Laxus terkejut mendengar perkataan Natsu.

Apa-apaan?

Bukankah masalah itu telah selesai sudah lama?

Apakah ia masih belum sadar dari tidurnya?

Dan bahka masalah itu telah terselesaikan satu tahun yang lalu!

Laxus semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu.

Apakah memang benar bahwa Natsu mengalami amnesia?

Ingatan jangka waktu satu tahun hilang dari memorinya?

"Hey Natsu.. aku ingin bertanya kepadamu.." ujar Laxus.

Natsu manatap pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan kau dan Lisanna?" Laxus mencoba memastikan. Pasalnya ia mendapati nama gadis itu yang disebut dalam pesan singkat yang beberapa waktu lalu dibuka oleh Laxus.

Ia memang sangat mengerti watak Natsu yang tertutup dan tak mau sekedar bercerita atau sharing tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Saat Laxus menanyakannya dengan tegas Natsu menolak. Dan mengatakan bahwa itu privasinya yang sangat penting. Memang benar jika Natsu sedang dilanda masalah pribadi, tingkahnya akan berubah dan mudah dibaca olehnya. Laxus hanya bisa menduga-duga saja tanpa bisa memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lisanna? Siapa dia?"

_**.**_

Di Ruang Dokter..

"Menurut hasil pemantauan kami, Natsu positif terkena Amnesia. Dan mungkin saja itu termasuk Amnesia Parsial." ujar Dokter tersebut.

"Amnesia Parsial?" Laxus terlihat bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Dokter yang menangani Natsu.

"Menurut cerita dari anda, ia tak mengingat ingatan dirinya satu tahun silam. Dan tidak mengingat beberapa orang yang menjadi bagian pribadi dari dirinya. Baiklah akan aku jelaskan." Dokter tersebut mengambil sebuah buku dengan gambar sebuah otak manusia beserta penjelasan setiap bagiannya.

"Amnesia Parsial, adalah kejadian dimana sang pasien kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Ingatan yang hilang biasanya adalah jenis ingatan yang penting atau selalu dipikirkan, Amnesia Parsial dapat terjadi pada penderita bila sang mereka mengalami benturan yang cukup keras maupun berdasarkan keturunan. Jenis Amnesia ini dapat bertahan pada penderita minimal selama tiga tahun atau bila trauma yang dialami cukup keras penderita akan mengalami Amnesia selamanya."

Laxus terhenyak mendengar penjelasan Dokter tersebut.

A-apa?

Sebegitu parahkah Amnesia yang dialami Natsu?

"Adapun untuk pengobatannya dapat dilakukan melalui pendekatan suportif. Pendekatan ini dilakukan dengan mendekatkan hal-hal yang berhubungan atau sedang dialami penderita, baik itu waktu dan tempat yang pernah dialami." Dokter itu tersenyum.

Ini akan menjadi saat yang sulit.

**Flashback off.**

Jellal dan Erza terkejut mendengar Laxus menceritakan kajadian yang menimpa Natsu. Bos mereka dan juga teman mereka. Pantas saja dulu setelah kepulangan Natsu bersama Laxus, pemuda pinkish tersebut tampak sedikit linglung. Dan mereka juga heran mengapa rambut Natsu yang tadinya bergaya spike menjadi pendek. Sangat pendek. Padahal Natsu bersumpah tak akan mau memotong rambutnya selain bergaya spike andalannya.

"Lantas mengapa saat itu kau mengatakan bahwa Natsu kalah taruhan dan harus menjalani hukuman dengan memotong rambutnya? jika kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada kami, pasti kami akan membantu mengembalikan ingatan Natsu." ujar Erza.

Laxus mendesah dan menopang dagunya. "Kupikir saat itu jika kalian tak mengetahuinya tidak akan berdampak apa-apa, lagi pula Natsu seperti biasnya." ujarnya bosan.

"Hhhhnn.. jadi selama ini Natsu kehilangan ingatannya?" Jellal tampak berpikir.

"Erza.. apa kau berpikiran sama denganku jika ingatan Natsu yang hilang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sting." Jellal menyikut dan setengah berbisik.

"Mungkin saja.."

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak insiden penemuan Lucy. Kondisi Lucy semakin membaik dan wajahnya kembali ceria sediakala. Rambutnya yang masih berwarna pink dan pendek sebahu dengan poni menyamping. Selama perawatan Lucy, Natsu tak sedikitpun bahkan sedetikpun meninggalkan Lucy. Ia tak ingin lagi kejadian yang mungkin membahayakan gadisnya itu terulang kembali. Walaupun beberapa teman-temannya menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Lucy, semuanya ia tolak. Semua Natsu lakukan dari menemaninya tidur, mengompres dahi, mengambilkan makanan hingga menyuapi- ralat- memaksa menyuapi.

Terkecuali saat Natsu memaksanya untuk ikut saat Lucy mandi otomatis gadis itu menolak mentah-mentah. Dan pada akhirnya Natsu mendapatkan cap lima jari beserta telapak tangan pada pipinya.

"Natsu.. aku bisa makan sendiri dan aku sudah baik-baik saja.. Lihatlah!" ujar Lucy sedikit kesal.

"Ah aku sudah susah payah membuatkannya dan dengan baik hati menyuapimu, kau malah menolakku.. argggghh!" protes Natsu sambil menyodorkan sendok penuh dengan bubur pada Lucy. Posisi mereka duduk berhadapan, Lucy duduk di atas bed dan Natsu duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk bubur.

"Aku tidak memintamu menyuapiku Natsu!" nada suara Lucy sedikit meninggi.

"Aku yang memaksamu untuk menerima suapanku!"

Kali ini Lucy berhasil bungkam. Tepat di depannya seorang pemuda persurai pinkish sedang mengulurkan sendok penuh dengan bubur buatan Natsu. Bukannya Lucy tak ingin menerima suapan Natsu, tapi kali ini ia merasa telah benar-benar pulih. Dan bukannya Lucy tak mau memakannya. Bubur buatan Natsu memang enak, bahkan termasuk bubur terenak di kalangan para laki-laki yang memasak. Natsusudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyempurnakan rasa buburnya. Lucy menatap Natsu, terlihat dari wajah pemuda itu tengah berharap agar Lucy memakannya.

"Baiklah.. tapi kali ini saja, untuk selanjutnya biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri Natsu. " ujar Lucy pasrah. Ia tak tega menolak apa yang Natsu telah usahakan untuknya.

Natsu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lucy segera menyambut sendok yang penuh bubur itu dengan mulutnya. Wajah Natsu terlihat sangat ceria ketika melihat Lucy. Lantas ia menyendokkan bubur kembali dan menyodorkannya pada Lucy.

"Lucy.. bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" Natsu angkat bicara. Lucy menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa kau mengenal siapa yang menculikmu? dan apa kau melihat bagaimana wajahnya?" tanya Natsu.

Pemuda pinkish tersebut berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari Lucy untuk mengetahui siapakah yang telah menculik kekasihnya. Dalam pikirannya memang ada seorang kandidat yang sangat ia yakini menjadi dalang dibalik semua ini.

Lucy menggeleng. Bukan itu jawaban yang diharapkan oleh Natsu.

"Saat itu seseorang menutup mataku dengan sebuah kain, tangan dan kakiku juga diikat sebuah tali yang sangat kuat. Hanya saja ada dua orang yang bergantian masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana aku diikat." ujar Lucy.

"Apa kau mengenali suara mereka?" tanya Natsu antusias.

"Entahlah.. mungkin salah satunya aku mengenalinya.. tapi saat salah satu dari mereka berkata bahwa aku ini seakan calon istrinya dan menciumku dengan sangat kasar. Aku tak bisa meronta karena tubuhku terlalu lemah dan tali yang mengikatku sangat kuat. Dan saat itu pula seseorang memotong rambutku hingga sependek ini." jelas Lucy sambil mengusap rambutnya.

Natsu terdiam. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk dan pandangan matanya kosong. Ia sungguh syok mendengar apa yang Lucy katakan. Dan juga pada bagian...

Mencium.

Dengan Kasar.

Tangan Natsu mengepal sangat erat. Ia merasakan dadanya yang bergemuruh. Saat Lucy mengatakan bahwa ia dicium oleh salah satu dari mereka sontak saja membuat Natsu mengeluarkan aura kekesalannya. Ia geram kepada sosok orang yang dengan lancangnya mencium Lucy dan berkata bahwa Lucy adalah calon istrinya.

Apa-apaan itu?

Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghajar bahkan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyentuh Lucy. Namun saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Dan apakah dia... cemburu?

Wajar saja Lucy adalah kekasihnya! KEKASIHNYA!

Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh sedikitpun kecuali dirinya. Dan Lucy hanyalah miliknya. MILIKNYA!

"Su..."

"Nat.. Su.."

"Moshimosh.."

Lucy memanggil-manggil sang empu nama yang sedang asik dengan dunianya seraya melambaikan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Natsu. Sedetik kemudian Natsu terlonjak kaget dan menatap Lucy dengan pandangan anehnya.

"Hey! kau sedang membayangkan apa Natsu?"

Natsu diam saja dan masih menatap Lucy. Pandangannya berubah tajam.

"Natsu.." Lucy menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Natsu kemudian sedikit memundurkan posisi duduknya.

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu berdiri hingga posisinya yang sebelumnya lebih rendah dari Lucy kini tepat sejajar. Ia meletakkan mangkuk bubur tersebut pada sebuah meja dan kembali menatap manik hazel milik Lucy. Lalu ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Lucy kebingungan melihat tingkah Natsu.

Ada apa dengannya?

Mengapa bertingkah aneh?

Apakah Lucy salah bicara hingga membuatnya tersinggung?

"Kau.. milikku." lirihnya. Lucy terperangah. Ia tak mungkin salah mendengar ucapan Natsu.

"Tak akan ku biarkan.. siapapun menyentuhmu.."

Natsu mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian ia mengecup bibir Lucy. Sontak saja perlakuan Natsu membuat Lucy terkejut. Natsu mulai melumat bibir mungil Lucy yang masih mengatup. Tangan kanannya ia arahkan untuk membelai pipi gadisnya. Ia memejamkan mata mencoba memperdalam dan meminta ijin memasuki rongga mulut Lucy. Namun sebelum Lucy mengijinkannya...

BRRRAAAKKK !

"NATSU ! IKUT KAMI SEBENTAR ! ADA YANG-"

Kalimat 'sang pendobrak' pintu terpotong ketika melihat Posisi Natsu yang begitu dekat dengan seorang gadis. Begitu pula Natsu dan Lucy langsung menoleh kearah 'tersangka pendobrak' yang membuat mereka secara refleks menolehkan kepala. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah yang menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Erza.

Natsu mendengus kesal karena aksi romantis mereka digagalkan oleh seorang gadis scarlet yang tiba-tiba saja mendobrak pintu dan masuk dengan seenaknya. Dan bagi Erza.. ini pertama kalinya melihat Natsu beradegan romantis tepat dihadapannya, walalupun sebelumnya pernah dengan berpangkuan tapi tidak seromantis saat di ruang kesehatan ini.

"Tch ! kau mengganggu saja Erza.. ada apa memangnya?" tanya Natsu seraya duduk pada kursi yang semula ia duduki.

"Ehm.. ya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku dan Jellal bicarakan. Dan ini sangat penting."

"Tentang apa?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Tentang hubunganmu dengan Sting Eucliffe dan Lisanna.."

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

Sting mengompres luka memarnya dengan sebuah handuk yang telah dibasahi dengan air hangat setelah insiden adu tinju di depan apartemennya yang meninggalkan bekas luka kebiruan. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang tampak sangat berantakan pada sebuah kaca. Bibirnya terasa perih dan masih mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Tangannya mengepal erat menandakan masih ada emosi yang bersarang pada kepalan tangannya. Bukannya masih, tetapi memang selalu ada setiap kali mengingat nama NATSU DRAGNEEL yang sudah merampas bagian dari kehidupannya.

Bukan kali ini saja.

Di masa lalu sosok pemuda berambut aneh itu juga merampas apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Bahkan ia melihatnya tepat didepan mata. Sting tak sanggup begitu saja melupakan kejadian itu. Semuanya menorehkan rasa sakit hati dan kekecewaan mendalam pada 'mantan' teman baiknya itu.

Bagaimana rasanya dihianati?

Bagaimana rasanya saat teman baikmu merampas kekasihmu?

Bukankah itu sangat sakit?

Bukankah itu sebuah penghianatan yang dilakukan secara sadar?

Dan kini Untuk kedua kalinya.

Sting menatap pantulan dirinya dengan tajam. Aura kekesalan tampak menyelimuti bagian dirinya. Rasa sesak dan perih mendera bertubi-tubi saat orang yang dicintai lebih memilih temannya sendiri. Rasa takut akan kehilangan membuatnya melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan gadis yang sangat dicintainya tidak pergi meninggalkan dirinya lagi. Sebuah ketakutan menjadikannya obsesi dan ambisi hingga membuatnya lupa akan dampak negatif dari apa yang ia lakukan.

Setelah lima tahun membekukan sosok gadis yang ia kagumi, kini tak ada hasilnya. Sia-sia. Mengetahui bahwa orang yang sengaja membawa pergi 'gadisnya' ternyata adalah orang yang sama.

"Kau kira aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa setelah kau melakukan ini padaku Dragneel? aku akan membuat kau membayar semuanya.. semuanya yang telah kau rampas dariku.. semuanya.." Sting menyeringai kejam.

Sebuah ambisi yang memenuhi rongga kepalanya dan membuat dirinya berbuat nekat demi tujuannya.

"Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan Sting?" suara baritone seorang pemuda mengusik telinganya.

"Bukan rencana besar Nii-san, hanya saja aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." ujarnya penuh kemenangan. Sementara pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut mendesah sembari menatap adiknya dengab tatapan tak mengerti.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukannya Sting? bahkan hanya karena masalah ini mampu membuatmu berubah menjadi oranglain."

Sting meletakkan handuk kompresnya. "Hanya? kau bilang itu hanya Nii-san? apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku?"

"Ya aku mengerti, dan terus mencoba mengerti pemikiran dan perasaanmu.. tapi semakin lama kau jatuh dalam lubang kegelapan hingga membuatmu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mengambilnya kembali." Pemuda jingga tersebut sedikit kesal.

"Nii-san, jika kau sudah mengerti apalagi yang harus kau tanyakan padaku? tugasmu hanya melakukan apa yang ku perintahkan tanpa penolakan. Dan dengan itu semuanya beres tak perlu kau berepot-repot ria memikirkan rencana yang akan kulakukan."

"Dan secara tak langsung kau melibatkanku dalam tindakan kotormu."

Sting menatap Nii-san nya pada pantulan kaca dengan tajam. Emosi yang belum mereda kini ditambah dengan kakaknya seakan-akan memojokkan dirinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersandiwara seperti ini? apa kau tidak lelah?!" nada suara pemuda jingga tersebut sedikit meninggi.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sampai aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali, jika kau tak suka dengan apa yang ku lakukan.. pergilah ! aku akan menjalankannya sendiri." ucap Sting ketus.

Pemuda jingga itu menatap Sting tak percaya. Ia tak habis pikir adiknya kini tak bisa berpikir jernih sedikitpun. Bahkan menurutnya kelakuan adiknya sudah tidak biasa lagi dan sangat fatal.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu jika rencanamu kali ini benar-benar diluar batas." tegas pemuda jingga tersebut.

"Dan aku tidak akan menarik semua rencana yang akan ku jalankan, kau tak berhak melarangku."

"Kau adikku!"

"Aku bukan adikmu, dan kau bukanlah kakak kandungku!"

BRRRAAKK !

Sebuah tinju melayang pada pintu kayu hingga membuat pintu tersebut sedikit berlubang. Sting terkejut mendengar aksi refleks Nii-sannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat pantulan sosok Nii-sannya dengan raut wajah kemarahan. Sebelumnya Sting tak pernah melihat Nii-sannya dengan tampang seperti itu. Yang ia tau Nii-sannya adalah sosok yang penyayang dan lembut. Tak pernah berkata kasar kepadanya dan juga bersikap tak baik.

"Nii-san.. maafkan aku." ujar Sting lirih. Ia sangat merasa bersalah dan menyesal telah mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya tak dikatakan.

Ya mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Besar bersama di lingkungan yang sederhana. Tepatnya mereka diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga ketika masih bayi. Mereka berdua saling menyayangi, terkadang mereka tak akan membiarkan salah satu diantara mereka terabaikan. Itu semua karena mereka dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tua angkat yang sangat penyayang dan penuh perhatian. Tak heran jika mereka sedikitpun tidak kekurangan kasih sayang. Mereka termasuk orang yang beruntung.

"Nii-san.."

"Kau telah berubah semenjak kau kehilangannya, bukan lagi Sting yang ku kenal dulu.. bukan lagi seorang adik yang bisa kubanggakan, dan bukan lagi seseorang yang.." Pemuda jingga tersebut sedikit mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ah sudahlah.. lakukan saja sesukamu! aku tak akan menghalangi jalanmu." Pemuda jingga tersebut membalikkan badannya dan beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Sting.

Sementara Sting menatapnya sendu. Tapi semua perkataan Nii-san tak membuat keyakinannya berkurang untuk merebut kembali miliknya. Ya ia masih akan melakukan serangkaian rencana untuk membawa Lucy kembali. Sting kembali menghadap kaca. Sorot matanya tajam dan nampak seringaian mencurigakan terpasang pada bibirnya.

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

"Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" tanya Natsu sembari bersandar pada sofa kesukaannya.

Sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tak melakukan kebiasaan itu, tepatnya saat ia menemukan Lucy. Dan setelah itu ia tak pernah lagi melakukan kebiasaan 'bersemedi'. Semenjak Lucy memasuki kehidupannya, Natsu berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain. Kebiasaan berkelahi dan adu tinjunya tak segila dulu bahkan berhenti. Hingga teman-teman ringnya heran dengan sikap Natsu yang tak lagi muncul. Biasanya Natsu akan menantang siapapun untuk beradu kekuatan dengan siapasajayabg berminat. Dan juga Gray.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Gray.

Sudah tiga hari ini ia tak muncul di basecamp. Biasanya ia adalah salah satu anggota yang sangat berisik dan bodoh. Tinggat kebodohannya selevel dengan Natsu. Namun dibalik kekurangan mereka tentu saja banyak kelebihan-kelebihan yang cukup membuat anggota lainnya berdecak kagum. Kecuali Erza, Jellal dan Gajeel. Gray terahkir kali terlihat saat mencoba mengejar Natsu yang lari entah kemana hingga kehilangan jejak. Dan sampai saat ini belum juga kembali.

Apa ia tersesat?

Ataukah dimakan seekor harimau?

Entahlah.

"Aku ingin kau mengingat hubunganmu dengan Sting dan Lisanna." ujar Erza.

Natsu menatap Erza dan Jellal yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Dan paling membuat Natsu bingung adalah Lisanna.

Siapa gadis itu?

Dan mengapa Erza mengatakan hubungannya dengan Lisanna dan Sting?

"A-apa maksud kalian? aku tak mengerti." ujar Natsu.

"Ini.."

Kellal menyodorkan sebuah fotoseorang gadis berambut putih pendek dengan manik birunya. Gadis itu tampak sangat manis dibalut dengan sebuah dress berlengan pendek. Natsu meraih foto tersebut dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Manik onyxnya bergerak dari atas ke bawah memperhatikan detil sosok gadis tersebut. Dahinya mengkerut.

Sepertinya pernah melihat gadis ini, tapi dimana?

Wajahnyapun tampak tak asing.

Ia menggali dalam-dalam memorinya. Apakah ia ada hubungan dengan gadis ini dan Sting?

Pikirannya saling bergelut. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia mencengkeram erat rambutnya guna untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

_'Natsu.. Hey Natsu aku menyukainya.. sangat menyukainya. Bagaimana menurutmu?'_

_'Ayolah bantu aku untuk lebih mengenalnya.."_

_'Tenru saja aku menyukaimu.. sebagai sahabatku."_

_'Terkadang cinta itu membuat seseorang buta dengan apa yang dilakukannya.. hanya demi sebuah rasa yang belum tentu benar-benar menjadi sebuah perasaan. Tapi aku memang menyukainya. Kuharap aku bisa bersamanya.."_

Natsu masih mencengkeram rambutnya. Manik matanya melebar senada sebuah kilas ingatan berputar begitu saja. Ya ingatannya. Gadis berambut putih itu benar-benar berada dalam ingatannya. Namun ia belum bisa mengingat siapa gadis itu baginya. Ia merasa gadis itu sangat berarti. Tanpa sadar cairan merah kental dan hangat mengalir dari salah satu lubang hidungnya.

Erza dan Jellal yang mengetahui perubahan tingkah Natsu kemudian mencoba mendekatinya. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat mengetahui hidung Natsu yang mengeluarkan darah kental. Dan tiba-tiba saja Natsu ambruk di atas meja dengan mata terpejam. Ia pingsan. Pingsan karena sebuah kilasan memory yang ia paksa untuk mengingatnya.

"Jellal! Bawa Natsu ke ruang kesehatan segera!" teriak Erza panik.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu segera mengangkat tubuh Natsu seraya dibantu oleh Erza dan beberapa teman-teman yang kebetulan berada disana. Seketika suasana di basecamp tersebut menjadi panik dan khawatir. Tak terkecuali Lucy yang kebetulan saja akan keluar dari ruang kesehatan kembali masuk dan mencoba mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mereka semua membaringkan Natsu pada sebuah bed. Beberapa gadis yang mengetahui keadaan Natsu kemudian mengambil kotak P3K dan bergegas merawatnya. Lucy yang mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang tergeletak diatas bed adalah Natsu langsung saja berlari ke arahnya.

"Natsu! Natsu! ada apa dengannya?!" tanya Lucy panik.

"Tenanglah Lucy.. mungkin karena ia mencoba mengingat kembali ingatan yang pernah hilang." jelas Erza.

Lucy menoleh menatap Erza tak percaya. "A-apa?"

"Ya setahun lalu sebuah kejadian membuatnya harus kehilangan ingatnnya setahun silam. Mungkin ingatannya tersebut berkaitan dengan alasan Sting menculikmu, dan juga seorang gadis bernama Lisanna. Kami tak tau apayang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga, pasalnya Natsu tak pernah sedikitpun bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya pada kami. Meskipun begitu ia tetaplah Natsu yang kami kenal yang seakan-akan tidak merasakan dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi ini sangat disayangkan.." jelas Erza.

"S-ting Eucliffe?" Lucy tak percaya bahwa yang menculiknya adalah sosok pria yang tak sengaja bertemu saat ia dan Natsu berjalan menuju basecamp.

"Ya.. ternyata detektif muda itu. Dan kau tau Lucy-"

"Aku ingat sekarang.." potong Lucy. Kini Erza yang tampak bingung dengan perkataan Lucy.

"Aku ingat bahwa Sting Eucliffe pernah memintaku untuk menjadi istrinya. Dulu, lima tahun yang lalu.. tapi aku menolaknya. Salahku aku menolak dengan kasar tanpa menghiraukannya. Jujur saja aku tidak menyukai sifatnya yang sangat kasar, arogan dan mementingkan egonya.. Itu yang membuatku menolaknya. Dan juga saat itu kami masih sangatlah muda, terlalu cepat untuk membahas tentang pernikahan." Lucy kembali mengingat memorynya.

"Dan selang sehari setelah aku menolak Sting, tiba-tiba saja seseorang emaksa masuk melalui jendela kamarku hingga kaca tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Seseorang yang tak terlihat wajahnya, dan berlari kearahku kemudian membekapku dengan sapu tangan. Setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri." lanjut Lucy.

Erza yang mendengarkan cerita Lucy kini mengerti. Satu misteri telah terpecahkan alasan Sting membekukannya pada sebuah mesin pembeku. Namun masalah lain menunggu, hingga semuanya benar-benar selesai. Dan itu takkan semudah yang ia bayangkan. Apalagi masihterdapat kendala-kendala yang cukup rumit untuk dipikirkan.

Beberapa orang yang berada di ruang kesehatan beranjak keluar setelah usai merawat Natsu. Lucy menghampiri Natsu yang sedang terbaring di atas bed. Masih ada setitik noda darah yang menempal pada kaus Natsu. Lantas ia duduk pada kursi yang memang disediakan di samping bed. Lucy memandang wajah pucat Natsu. Beberapa bulir keringat tampak mengalir dari pori-pori wajah tampannya. Lucy berusaha mengusap keringat tersebut dengan tisu.

"Dasar bodoh! jangan memaksakan dirimu jika tak bisa kau lakukan.. biarlah mengalir dengan sendirinya. Suatu hari nantu pasti kau akan mengingat semuanya." ujar Lucy.

"Lihatlah dirimu sendiri! menyedihkan sekali! saat aku sakit kau berusaha untuk kuat, selalu melindungiku tanpa mengerti keadaanmu sendiri yang begitu rapuh."

Lucy menyisir rambut pink Natsu dengan jari-jari tangannya. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Natsu erat, seakan-akan mengalirkan hangat tubuhnya. Tangan Natsu terlihat sangat besar dan kekar. Tidak halus dan juga tidak kasar. Namun Lucy menyukainya, saat tangan tersebut membelainya lembut, saat tangan tersebut digunakan untuk melindunginya, dan saat tangan tersebut terampil merawatnya.

Lucy menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan lembut. Tampak berbagai bekas luka vertikal, horisontal maupun miring menghiasi setiap detail wajahnya. Entah mengapa Lucy merasa kalau bekas luka tersebut membuat Natsu tampak terlihat sangat macho dan... err seksi. Lucy berpikir bahwa bekas luka tersebut pasti didapat dari perkelahian maupun pertarungan diatas ring.

Benar-benar aneh seorang pemuda seperti Natsu.

Maniak berkelahi.

Dan juga maniak merampok.

Namun Lucy menyukainya. Menyukainya?

Apakah ia sudah sadar tentang perasaannya? Apakah ia sudah paham?

Ia ingin terus berada di dekat Natsu. Menjadi pelabuhan dikalapemuda itu lelah berlayar. Menjadi tumpuan kerapuhannya. Serta menjadi penghibur dan teman hidup yang bisa memberikan kenyamanan pada kehidupan Natsu. Ia tak lagi peduli tentang profesi Natsu sebagai perampok. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah bersama pemuda itu.

Lucy mengecup kening Natsu dan memejamkan matanya. Menyalurkan kasih sayang seorang wanita kepada seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang tak pernah lelah berjuang untuknya. Karena dengan seperti itulah Sosok pemuda itu bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya pada Lucy. Dengan perbuatan yang menurutnya begitu bodoh dan ceroboh.

_**~Karena setiap manusia memiliki caranya masing-masing untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang disayangi. Dan kita tidak bisa memaksanya untuk melakukan hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan.**_

_**Biarlah seperti itu, kelak kau akan selalu terkenang dengan usahanya untuk terus menyayangimu.~**_

Erza masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia melihat Lucy yang begitu menyayangi Natsu. Ia terharu. Akhirnya Natsu memiliki seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya, seseorang yang sanggup merubah kebiasaan buruk walaupun tidak semuanya. Mengingat Natsu dulunya ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya dan harus menjalani kerasnya kehidupan yang tak sepadan dengan usianya.

Erza tersenyum.

Lantas ia membalikkan badannya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan yang sudah nampak sepi. Ia bertekad untuk membantu mengingat kembali ingatan Natsu yang hilang. Mengingat ia pernah berhutang budi pada Natsu yang telah membuat kehidupannyalebih baik dari yang dulu.

Kembali pada Lucy.

Gadis itu masih memandangi Natsu. Surai pink sebahunya menambah kesan cantik pada wajahnya. Walaupun sebelumnya wajahnya memang terlihat cantik alami dengan rambut pirang panjang. Saat Lucy memutuskan untuk menyetujui pendapat Natsu untuk merubah warna rambutnya menjadi pink, kedua sejoli itu tampak sangat serasi. Bagaikan seorang putri kerajaan dengan seorang pangeran. Namun pada kenyataannya, seorang putri bangsawan ternama menjalin hubungan dengan seorang bos perampok.

Sangat kontras.

Ia mencoba meletakkan kepalanya pada tangan Natsu yang ia genggam. Ia akan berganti menemani dan menjaga Natsu, setelah sebelumnya Natsu yang melakukan itu kepadanya.

Tangan Natsu hangat.

Sehangat dadanya yang berdesir acap kali berada di dekat pemuda itu. Pemuda yang mendeklarasikan bahwa Lucy adalah miliknya seorang. Jujur saja Lucy kaget sekaligus senang mendengarnya. Kini ia tidak menyangkal bahwa ia benar-benar...

Mencintai Natsu.

"Unggh.." Natsu sedikit merintih, namun masih tetap tertidur.

Lucy segera mengusap kepala Natsu mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"L..." Natsu kembali berucap. Lucy sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Natsu.

"L... Lisanna.."

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

Yokatta ne akhirnya chapter 10 selesai juga. Setelah beberapa hari ini mengumpulkan inspirasi dan akhirnya terciptalah ide cerita untuk chapter ini.

Terimakasih untuk para silent Readers dan juga para reviewer yang menyempatkan membaca fic aneh saya serta memberikan beberapa masukan. Saya bersemangat sekali melihat beberapa review yang masuk dalam kolom review saya.

okelah saya akan membalas review dan sedikit mengobrol :

_**#Guest-san : **__hehe.. biar lebih asik dan juga seru :)_

_**#Anonim-san : **__Yosh chapter 10 up ! selamat membaca dan semoga bisa dibaca :)_

_**#White Squill-san : **__Arigatou sudah memberikan masukan dan kritik untuk saja, jujur saja saya sangat terbantu sekali :) jika masih ada keslahn kata atau ejaan, mohon maaf.. Loke nggak jadi orang ketiga kok hehe.. mungkin nanti akan saya jelaskan pada chapter-chapter berikutnya :) Arigatou.._

_**#Yudi Arata-san : **__nah terimakasih sudah membaca :) ia sedikit demi sedikit masalah mereka akan terkuak, nantinya masih ada masalah lain yang bermunculan hehe.. chapter 10 up! selamat membaca :)_

_**#Mkhotim-san : **__terimakasih Mkhotim-san :) saya berusaha untuk bikin semenarik mungkin.. karena saya ingin pembaca sekalian terpuaskan dengan fic saya, walaupun jalan ceritanya sedikit aneh dan mungkin alurnya terlalu cepat. hehe.. di chapter ini belum terkuak apa dan siapa yang menyerang Natsu. Hehe kalo di bocorin entar nggak asik dehbuat chapter depannya :) chapter 10 up ! selamat membaca._

_**#Anusuki-san : **__tentunya akan saya kuak satu persatu misteri mereka :) hehe.. yosh chapter 10 up ! selamat membaca :)_

_**#Dewi Hyuuchi-san : **__Terimakasih :) saya mau bikin sureprise, pasang genre tragedy tapi isinya menyimang dari genrenya.. yang pasti saya akan menyematkan romance kedalam cerita ini hehe.. sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu bisa bikin adegan actionnya, dan walaupun saya sudah membuatnya saya rasa aneh dan juga cukup membuat saya tidak pede dengan hasilnya huhuhu.. harap maklum ! :)_

_._

_**Nah !**_

Sudah sampai disini saja saya bercuap-cuap ria memenuhi kolom komentar saya hehe..

dan bagaimana menurut anda fic saya sampai pada chapter 10 ini? aneh? gaje? menyenangkan? Menegangkan? atau malah biasa saja? hehe.. mohon pendapatnya minna.. sekali lagi saya berterimakasih kepada para reader, reviewer, followers yang sudah menyempatkan me like dan memfollow..

_**Mind to Review?**_

_see next chapter :) salam ReviKrd._


	11. Chapter 11 : Ambisi

_Tangan Natsu hangat._

_Sehangat dadanya yang berdesir acap kali berada di dekat pemuda itu. Pemuda yang mendeklarasikan bahwa Lucy adalah miliknya seorang. Jujur saja Lucy kaget sekaligus senang mendengarnya. Kini ia tidak menyangkal bahwa ia benar-benar..._

_Mencintai Natsu._

_"Unggh.." Natsu sedikit merintih, namun masih tetap tertidur._

_Lucy segera mengusap kepala Natsu mencoba untuk menenangkannya._

_"L..." Natsu kembali berucap. Lucy sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Natsu._

_"L... Lisanna.."_

_**.**_

_**Frozen Girl**_

_Original Story by : ReviKrd_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Senpai**_

_**.**_

_Dimohon para pembaca bijaksana dalam membaca dan mereview. Saya sangat mengharapkan sedikit kritik dan saran agar fic saya bisa membuat para pembaca terhibur dan terpuaskan._

_**.**_

_**Warning : Semua kekurangan ada di sini, mohon maaf jika kurang berkenan di hati para pembaca sekalian. **_

_**.**_

_Note : _

_._

_._

"L... Lisanna."

Seketika hati Lucy mencelos mendengar Natsu menggumamkan nama seseorang dalam tidurnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Erza sebelumnya, Natsu, Lisanna dan juga Sting mungkin dulunya mempunyai kenangan masa lalu. Kenangaan yang kini telah hilang pada memory Natsu. Apakah itu kenangan indah? Atau malah kenangan menyakitkan hingga membuat Natsu bisa melupkannya? Tepatnya bukan melupakan, tapi tanpa sengaja terlupakan sejak insiden penyerangan Natsu.

Dan kini apakah Natsu mulai mengingat sedikit kenangannya bersama gadis itu?

Lucy tampak terdiam, genggaman tangannya pada tangan Natsu sedikit mengendur. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh pada dirinya. Yang pasti rasa perih dan sesak. Deru nafasnya semakin berat, hingga ia memindahkan tangannya untuk meraba dadanya. Disana nyeri sekali. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Lucy memandang pemuda pinkish yang masih tertidur pulas. Raut wajahnya tampak damai.

Jika dilihat-lihat, Natsu memang cukup tampan. Rahang tegasnya, hidung mancung, kulit tannya, bibir yang cukup seksi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki dan juga yang paling Lucy sukai darinya adalah bola mata onyx yang sangat tajam dipadukan sebuah grins pada senyumnya. Sungguh mempesona.

Namun siapa yang mengelak jika menjadi kekasihnya. Tak ada yang mau menolak. Herannya, teman-temannya pernah bercerita bahwa Natsu sebelum bertemu dengan Lucy terlihat tak tertarik dengan wanita. Sahabat serta rivalnya, Gray Fullbuster pernah juga mencoba membawa gadis untuk berkenalan dengan Natsu. Bukannya ucapan ramah atau apapun Natsu menolak mentah-mentah dan mengatai mereka adalah wanita 'bar-bar'. Sontak saja wanita tersebut patah hari dan segera berlari pergi.

Namun bagaimana Lisanna?

Lucy masih mencengkeram erat dadanya dan memandangi Natsu. Bagaimana jika ingatan Natsu kembali? apakah akan kembali pada gadis tersebut?

Tapi tunggu dulu!

Kenapa pemikirannya sampai sejauh itu? padahaL Lucy belum mendengar cerita langsung dari Natsu perihal hubungannya dengan Sting dan Lisanna. Bagaimana secepat itu ia menyimpulkan bahwa hubungan Natsu dan Lisanna begitu spesial?

Entahlah. Semua itu didorong oleh perasaannya pada Natsu. Perasaan khawatir dan ketakutan jika Natsu meninggalkannya. Jika memangharus begitu, mau tak mau Lucy kembali kerumahnya yang bisa disebut penjaranya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ayahnya. Bagaimana kabar pria tersebut?

Apakah semakin tua?

Ataukah semakin keras kepala?

Lucy mengingat masalalunya tentang sikap ayahnya yang sangat over protektif. Membatasi dirinya dalam segala hal. Bahkan untuk urusan keluar rumahpun tak bisa sembarang alasan. Dan apalagi mengenai perjodohan. Lucy tak bisa membantah- tepatnya,tk ada kesempatan membantah. Apapun perintah ayahnya adalah mutlak. Tanpa penolakan.

Seperti itukah kehidupan Lucy yang sebenarnya?

Memang benar ia diperbolehkan melakukn kegiatan apapun di dalam rumah. Bebas. Pada hakikatnya bebas versinya adalah kebebasan didlaam sebuah rumah kaca. Dimana ia bisa melihat keluar namun tak bisa merasakan seperti apa kehidupan di luar.

Lucy menghela nafas.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya. Perlahan ia mendekati wajah pemuda tersebut. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut unik Natsu. Sebuah ciuman sayang mendarat pada kening pemuda itu. Lantas Lucy beralih pada bibir Natsu. Ia mengecup bibirnya. Matanya terpejam merasakan sentuhan hangat dan halus yang memepertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian Lucy menyudahi kecupan sayang. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Natsu dan membisikkan seauatu hal.

Sebuah kata, sebuah kalimat.

Lucy tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Natsu. Ia akan membiarkan pemuda itu beristirahat. Lucy berjalan keluar ruangan seraya menutup pintu tersebut. Sebelum pintu itu tertutup, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Natsu dari kejauhan. Jujur saja ia masih kepikiran dengan gumaman Natsu yang sangat jelas terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya.

Lisanna.

Siapa gadis itu? apa hubungannya dengan Natsu? mengapa Natsu menggumamkannya pada tidurnya?

Pertanyaan tersebut terngiang dikepala Lucy. Dadanya semakin sesak dan penuh. Ia sungguh penasaran siapa gadis itu sebenarnya, dan bagaimana sosoknya? ingin sekali ia mengetahui semuanya. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis itu dan menanyakan perihal hubunganmya dengan Natsu.

Deg.

Apakah Lucy cemburu hanya karena tak sengaja Natsu menggumamkan nama tersebut? Kenapa ia tak bisa berpikir jernih?

"Lucy.. ada apa denganmu?" tiba-tiba saja Erza muncul dan melihat wajah Lucy yang nampak tidak beres.

"Oh Erza.. unn iie aku tidak apa-apa." ujarnya.

"Aku tau pasti ada yang tak beres denganmu, ceritakanlah kepadaku.." pinta Erza. Namun Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku sedang butuh pencerahan dan penyegaran saja Erza.. kupikir aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar dan membeli beberapa camilan."

"Tunggu! kau jangan keluar dulu, kalau tidak aku akan menemanimu. Kau taukan? posisimu kini dalam keadaan berbahaya dan sang-'

"Aku tau." potong Lucy. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

"Aku akan menyamar seperti yang dilakukan Natsu. Natsu sudah mengajarkan banyak kepadaku." Erza tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu basecamp. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Erza. "Jika Natsu sudah bangun.. katakan padanya aku hanya mencari udara segar dan aku akan kembali secepatnya." ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan senyum yang terkesan-

-dipaksakan.

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa elite dengan beberapa poster pemain sepak bola terlihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri pada pintu kaca baklkonnya. Tangannya membawa sebuah cangkir berisi cairan kecoklatan dengan asap transparan mengepul diatasnya. Sesekali ia menyesap hangatnya cairan tersebut dari dalam cangkir. Manik birunya memandang langit luas dengan beberapa awan yang tampak beterbangan.

Pemuda itu Sting Eucliffe.

Pemuda pirang dengan wajah yang cukup tampan. Membuat para wanita takluk akan ketampanan dan pesonanya.

Ditariknya sebuah surat kabar dari rak buku. Ia meletakkan cangkir tersebut pada sebuah meja di sampingnya. Jari jemarinya membuka halaman surat kabar tersebut. Kepalanya juga mengikuti arah surat kabar itu di buka. Maniknya tertuju pada sebuah berita yang memuat tentang putri tunggal Heartfilia yang belum ditemukan serta sebuah foto lawas gadis berambut pirang itu terpajang disana. Sting membaca artikel tersebut. Manik matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri bergantian. Pertanda dengan kilatnya ia membaca deretan kalimat yang berukuran cukup kecil. Di akhir artikel tersebut sebuah seringain ia tampakkan pada bibirnya.

Tangannya ia arahkan untuk mengusap foto Lucy pada surat kabar.

"Lucy Heartfilia.. kau sungguh cantik dan mempesona, akan ku buat kau menjadi milikku dan datang sendiri kepadaku.. Sadarlah kalau cintaku sangat besar daripada si pengecut itu." ucapnya.

Sting menutup surat kabar tersebut dan meletakannya kembali. Ia berjalan kearah pagar balkonnya dan kemudian sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua lengannya bertumpu pada pagar balkon. Manik matanya kembali menerwang jauh. Ia tengah memikirkan sebuah rencana dengan keberhasilan mencapai 85% dipihaknya. Sebuah kemenangan menunggunya.

Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar hebat pada saku celananya. Dengan sigap ia merogoh kantung celanannya dan mengambil sebuah benda yang sedang berkelapkelip.

"Moshimosh.."

_"Yo Sting.."_

"Ada kabar apa?"

_"Target terlihat berjalan ke arah kota dengan memakai sebuah penutup rambut dan juga jaket dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia mengenakan sebuah celana selutut berwarna biru. Nampaknya ia sedang ada masalah."_

"Oh souka.. baiklah apa aku perlu kesitu?"

_"Sebaiknya untuk benar-benar meyakinkannya kau harus kemari. Itu jika kau ingin rencanamu berhasil tapi tidak sepenuhnya, namun kemenangan ada dipihakmu. Bagaimana? jika aku yang melakukannya itu tak akan cukup untuk meyakinkannya."_

"Hnnn.. baiklah, sebisa mungkin kau tahan dulu dia, nanti jika aku sudah dekat dengan posisimu. Aku akan memberitahumu."

"_Baiklah. Ini saat yang tepat untuk memanfaatkan situasi. Aku tak tau pasti yang terjadi, namun jika dilihat dari wajahnya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal yang bisa dibilang sangat serius."_

_"_Terimakasih informasimu, aku akan segera kesana."

Tit.

Sambungan telepon seketika dimatikan. Sting segera menyambar jaketnya dan kunci mobil. Tak lupa ia membawa tas kecil yang entah berisi apa. Namun kelihatannya sangat penting dan sangat dibutuhkan untuk keberhasilan rencananya. Sebuah seringaian kembali muncul pada bibirnya. Tak tau menyiratkan apa. Namun dibalik itu semua hal yang cukup mengejutkan akan terjadi.

Sting menuju garasinya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah mobil yang cukup mewah dari dalam garasinya. Profesinya sebagai detektif muda membuatnya cukup untuk membeli sebuah mobil tersebut dengan harga yang setara dengan mobil tipe terbaru. Sosoknya terlihat serasi dengan mobil tersebut. Dan lengkaplah kesempurnaan seorang Sting Eucliffe. Mobil tersebut merupakan hasil kerja kerasnya menjadi seorang detektif. Bermodal paras tampan dan keahlian dalam mengungkap sebuah masalah menjadikannya seseorang dengan masa depan yang sangat cerah.

Ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Butuh beberapa menit untuk sekedar memanaskan mesin. Sting mengambil ponselnya yang bergaya touch dan membuka sebuah foto. Ya foto seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum memperlihatkan sederet gigi rapinya. Foto itu adalah Lucy. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya, pastinya foto tersebut sudah berada dalam ponselnya sejak lama.

Ia tersenyum sembari mengusap wajah Lucy dalam foto.

"Aku benar-benar akan mengambilmu Lucy.. apapun caranya. Dan akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut kepadaku."

**.**

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Lucy duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan satu cup eskrim vanilla berada di tangannya. Sesekali ia menyendok eskrim tersebut dan memasukan kedalam mulutnya. Sensasi manis dan dingin terasa menyegarkan. Manik hazelnya tertuju pada anak-anak yang bermain pada ayunan di sudut taman. Mereka tampak bersuka ria sembari ditemani orang tua mereka. Tawa lebar terpasang pada bibir para anak-anak yang menikmati mengayun ayunan tersebut.

Lucy menatap mereka dengan hambar. Hatinya pun juga ikut hambar. Ia membeli eskrim untuk sekedar mendinginkan pikirannya. Namun ternyata es krim tersebut tak cukup membuatnya tenang. Pikirannya masih memutar saat-saat dimana Natsu menggumamkan nama seorang gadis. Entah mengapa hatinya merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat kembali. Matanya terasa panas. Namun ia tau apa. Ia tak tau sedikitpun tentang masa lalu Natsu kecuali saat pemuda pinkish tersebut menceritakan kisahnya saat ditinggal ayahnya dan berkelana hingga masuk kedalam panti asuhan.

Ia ingin marah, tapi tak mempunyai hak untuk marah.

Ia ingin menangis, tapi tak mempunyai alasan untuk menangis.

Ia ingin sekali mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukan seperti ini. Ia malah tersiksa dengan perasaan dan pikirannya. Ia tak mau seperti ini. Namun pada kenyataannya semua diluar kontrol otaknya.

Lucy menghela nafas panjang. Berharap kali ini pikirannya bisa tenang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran bangku taman. Kelopak matanya terpejam menyembunyikan manik matanya. Ia menggigit sendok es krim yang terbuat dari kayu. Ada apa dengannya?

Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini nona?" suara baritone seorang pemuda mengusik acara bersandarnya. Lucy membuka matanya dan melirik kearah suara itu berasal.

Disampingnya seorang pemuda dengan sebuah kupluk yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia mengenakan sebuah kaus berlengan panjang yang tampak kebesaran dengan celana skater. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Lucy memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan sedikit bergeser.

"Boleh."

Dari penampilannya pemuda itu tampak pemuda yang baik-baik. Tidak seperti Natsu, Gray, Jellal ataupun Gajeel. Pemuda itu segera duduk tepat disamping Lucy. Lantas ia menyodorkan sebuah cake mini dengan dekorasi yang sangat minimalis namun indah.

"Untukku?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Ya kau terlihat sedang bermasalah nona, maka dari itu aku tak sengaja melihatmu dan kemudian memberikan cake ini untukmu." ujar pemuda itu.

Lucy tersenyum dan menerimanya. "Yah begitulah, tapi bukan masalah yang besar."

"Perkenalkan namaku Alzack Conell. Dan kau?" pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lucy..." Lucy tampak sesikit berpikir. Ia bingung harus memakai marga siapa? Heartfilia atau Dragneel?

"Lucy?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Panggil saja Lucy." Lucy tersenyum. Senyuman itu membuat pemuda di sampingnya memerah.

Mereka terdiam karena kesibukannya masing-masing. Lucy tengah membuka kotak mika cake tersebut dan bersiap menyantapnya. Sementara Alzack menatap ponselnya dengan jari jemari yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Sesekali pemuda berkupluk itu melirik kearah Lucy.

"Kau tinggal dimana Conell-san?" tanya Lucy memecah keheningan. Alzack terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Emm.. Panggil saja Alzack, aku tinggal tak jauh dari sini, dan kebetulan saja aku sedang berjalan-jalan. Dan kau?"

Nah pertanyaan pemuda itu membuat Lucy bingung. Entah ia harus berkata apa. Ia tidak bisa sembarangan mengatakan dimana tempat tinggalnya. Entah itu apartemen Natsu atau rumah aslinya. Apalagi saat ini ia sedang menyamar. Memang susah menjadi seseorang seperti itu. Mau tidak mau harus menyembunyikan identitas agar tak diketahui banyak orang. Bagaimana Natsu bisa betah sampai sekarang?

Bagi seseorang yang mempunyai darah mafia mungkin memang nyaman-nyaman saja. Berbeda dengan Lucy.

"Emm.. mungkin kau sedang mempunyai masalah di rumah ya? Gomenne.." ujar Alzack.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan pertanyaanku." lanjutnya.

Lucy menatap lurus kedepan. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Nah baiklah Nona.. aku akan pergi, jangan terlalu memikirkan masalahmu. Tidak baik untuk gadis secantik dirimu nona." ucapan Alzack membuat pipi Lucy sesikit merona.

"A-arigatou.."

Pemuda itu sekali lagi melemparkan senyuman dan kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan sedikit bingung. Namun ia tak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia kembali melahap cake yang pemuda itu berikan kepadanya. Taman itu tampak bertambah ramai. Beberapa pasang orang tua membawa serta anaknya untuk bermain pada taman tersebut. Lucy sedikit iri melihat mereka bersama kedua orang tua. Ingin sekali ia berada di posisi anak-anak tersebut. Merasakan kasih sayang yang utuh merasakan sensasi bermanja-manja ria di pangkuan ayah dan ibu. Namun itu semua mustahil.

"Lucy-san..."

Suara seorang pemuda memecah lamunannya. Suara pemuda itu begitu lembut dan halus. Lucy menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara pemuda itu berasal. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri disampingnya. Rambut spike pirang berkibar diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi. Kacamatanya membingkai indah kedua mata dengan manik birunya. Dan senyum yang mengembang di bibir tipisnya menambah kesan kesempurnaan parasnya.

Dia.

Dia Sting Eucliffe.

Mata Lucy membulat. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Kau..."

"Yo! kita bertemu lagi Lucy-san.. apa kabarmu?" tanya Sting.

Lucy masih menatap pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah. Penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang memakai jas serta kemeja. Benar-benar berbeda. Bahkan terlihat lebih muda dan sangat tampan. Lucy akui Natsu saja kalah tampan dibandingkan dengan Sting. Namun perasaannya berkata bahwa ia hanya menyukai Natsu saja. Sting mengenakan sebuah jaket kulit berwarna cokelat dipadu dengan celana jeans yang sedikit longgar. Memang tampak seperti anak muda yang masih berusia sekitar 22 tahun.

"B-baik.. kau Sting Eucliffe." ucap Lucy.

"Boleh aku duduk disini? aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang mungkin sangat penting."

"B-boleh Eucliffe-san."

Sting memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Lucy. Wangi aromatic menguar tercium oleh indera penciuman Lucy.

"Panggil saja Sting."

Lucy masih tampak sedikit ketakutan karena Erza pernah berkata kepadanya bahwa orang ini yang telah menculiknya. Apakah ia akan menculik Lucy lagi?

"Aku tidak akan menculikmu Lucy-san. Kau harus mengetahui alasanku kenapa aku sampai menculikmu. Memang dulu aku sangatlah sakit hati ketika kau menolakku. Rasanya seperti tercabik-cabik. Begitu sakit. Tapi kau akan mengerti jika aku menceritakan semuanya dan yang sebenarnya kepadamu Lucy-san." ujar Sting dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sementara itu Lucy mendengarkannya dengan raut wajah yang sedikit terkejut.

Apakah ia memang harus mendengar penjelasan Sting?

Apakah ia harus mengetahui semuanya alasan Sting?

Dan termasuk mendengarkan tentang hubungan Natsu dan Lisanna?

Ya ia memang ingin tau semuanya yang bersangkutan dengan Natsu dan juga gadis di masalalu pemuda itu. Siapa dan bagaimana sosok gadis itu? Dan apakah sungguh berarti untuknya?

"Eucliffe-san, emm aku ingin bertanya.. apa hubungan Natsu dan Lisanna?"

Jujur saja tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terlontar dengan sendririnya dari mulut gadis cntik tersebut. Karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran dan rasa ingin tau yang kuat. Lucy tampak menatap Sting dengan penuh pengharapan. Aura manik hazel tersebut entah menyiratkan perasaan apa.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang paling penting dari lainnya.."

Sting meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya. Lucy tersentak dan menatap sebuah tangan kekar yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku menyukaimu.. aku mencintaimu. Aku melakukan apapun hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Lucy.. Sadari perasaanku.." Sting memandang manik Lucy dalam-dalam. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kesan keseriusan akan apa yang dikatakannya.

"E-Eucliffe-san.."

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu, tapi aku berharap jika aku telah selesai mengatakannya.. kau bisa menyadari perasaanku Lucy-san."

Lucy tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Ternyata Sting menyukai dirinya. Mencintai dirinya.

"Saat itu..."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Perlahan Natsu membuka kelopak matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat beberapa orang tengah berada di samping ia berbaring. Kepalanya berdenyut membuat tangannya refleks memegang kepalanya. Teman-teman yang berada di sekelilingnyapun serempak berdiri dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Lu... cy.."

"Tenanglah Natsu.. kau belum boleh beranjak dan berlebihan bergerak." Ujar Erza.

"D.. dimana.. Lu... cy.." Mereka semua terdiam. Tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan Natsu.

"Dimana dia?!" nada suara Natsu meninggi. Mereka semua yang berada disana tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja Natsu kembali mencengkeram kepalanya.

_Dia milikku Natsu-san !_

_Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan!_

_Kau sudah merebut dirinya dariku dan sekarang..._

"AAAKKKHHH!"

Apa itu?

Sebuah kilas ingatan.

Siapa dia?

"Natsu!"

"Natsu!" panggil teman-temannya serempak.

"Kau baik-baik saja Natsu?!" tanya Erza sembari memberikan segelas air putih dan obat yang sebelumnya telah diberikan oleh petugas kesehatan.

"Tch!"

Natsu meringis kesakitan. Ia segera meminum air dan menelan obat tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, nyeri dikepalanya berangsur-angsur hilang. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan kesehatan tersebut yang tampak bersih dari sarang laba-laba. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan aula basecamp. Natsu beralih memandangi teman-temannya dan ia berharap sesosok gadis yang ia cintai juga berada di sampingnya. Namun ia tak bisa menemukan gadis tersebut.

Kemana ia?

Apakah baik-baik saja?

"Dimana Lucy?" tanyanya lirih.

"Ia sedang mencari udara segar, dan ia akan kembali secepatnya.. begitu kata Lucy jika kau sudah bangun aku harus menyampaikannya padamu." Jelas Erza.

Natsu terkejut. Ia segera bangkit dan menatap Erza tajam.

"Kau membiarkannya pergi sendirian?! apa kau tidak tau bahwa ia sedang menjadi incaran Sting! bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya?!"

"Aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, namun ia menolak. Awalnya aku berpikir tidak ada apa-apa dengannya. Tapi setelah melihat raut wajahnya, ia tampak sedang memikirkan suatu hal." Erza mencoba meyakinkan Natsu.

"Aku harus mencarinya..." Natsu hendak turun dari ranjangnya. Namun begitu kakinya menyentuh lantai, seketika pandangannya terlihat kabur dan membuatnya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia terhuyung. Jellal dan Gray segera menghampiri Natsu dan membawanya kembali ketempat tidur.

"Sudah kubilang, hentikan keras kepalamu itu. Kau perlu beristirahat. Biarkan Jellal atau Gray yang mencari Lucy untukmu. Aku yakin Lucy tidak jauh dari sini."

Seakan sudah tau dan hafal sifat Natsu, Erza melirik kearah Jellal. Jellal mengerti apa yang gadis scarlet itu maksudkan kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Sudahlah.. tak ada gunanya kau menuruti semua egomu jika kau tak ingin mati akibat sakit kepalamu." ujar Erza sedikit ketus.

Natsu menghela nafas. Ada benarnya juga ucapan Erza. Ia hanya bisa menunggu Jellal membawakan Lucy untuknya.

"Natsu! bagaimana perasaanmu pada Lucy?" tanya Gray. Natsu melirik ke arah Gray berada.

"Perasaan?" manik onyxnya menatap langit-langit dengan datar.

"Entahlah.."

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Gray menyipitkan matanya. Natsu menggeleng.

"Lantas bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya? apa kau akan menjadi laki-laki brengsek yang mempermainkan perasaan wanita?!" tanya Gray geram.

"Aku tidak menyukainya... Aku..."

Natsu memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha untuk tenang dan mencoba mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya. Nafasnya tampak teratur, namun degup jantungnya tak biasa. Darahnya berdesir, mengalir dari kaki menuju otaknya.

"Aku mencintainya.." gumam Natsu. Namun mereka berdua bisa mendengar apa yang Pemuda pinkish tersebut gumamkan. Tak ada raut keterkejutan mereka pada jawaban Natsu. Karena mereka sudah bisa menebak apa yang Natsu rasakan dan pikirkan. Walaupun begitu perlakuan Natsu pada Lucy cukup terlihat bahwa pemuda pinkish tersebut memang mencintainya.

"Bagaimana rasanya jika kehidupanmu diisi dengan seorang wanita?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Eeemmmm.. Menyenangkan.. bahkan aku bisa merasakan perubahan pada diriku sendiri." ujar Natsu blak-blakan.

Gray menyeringai. Bagaimana tidak, Natsu yang sebelumnya menolak mentah-mentah apa yang disarankan olehnya kini bertekuk lutut oleh wanita. Dan begitu pula Natsu yang mengaku kehidupannya lebih terasa berwarna dibandingkan sebelumnya. Gray juga tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang bisa membuat seorang Natsu bertekuk lutut adalah seseorang berdarah bangsawan. Seorang gadis yang menghilang selama lima tahun. Omongan Natsu yang ia anggap bualan semata hanya demi mencari seorang gadis yang tak tau rimbanya, kini ia harus benar-benar mengakui kehebatan Natsu. Bukan. Bukan kehebatan. Hanya kebetulan saja Natsu 'menemukan' dan kemudian membawanya.

"Ck! kau sudah merasakannya?" tanya Gray.

"Merasakan apa? jangan sembarangan kau! aku belum menyentuhnya sedikitpun!" protes Natsu. Gray sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Natsu katakan. Bukan itu yang ia maksud.

"Bukan itu bodoh! aku tak mengerti cara kerja otakmu! maksudku apa kau sudah merasakan bahwa dia juga mencintaimu?!" Natsu memandang Gray cengo.

"Entahlah.."

"Jika ia tak mencintaimu, ia sudah memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya daripada bersamamu Natsu." suara berat Erza menginterupsi.

Natsu dan Gray menoleh bersamaan menatap Erza. Tak ayal perkataan Erza membuat pemuda pinkish tersebut terkejut. Tidak. Bukan itu. Natsu tak ingin itu terjadi. Ia tak ingin Lucy kembali kerumahnya. Memang benar jika Lucy memang berniat kembali kerumahnya kenapa tidak ia lakukan sekarang saja. Karena semua ingatannya telah kembali. Perasaan Natsu ingin berontak. Ingin sekali menahan agar Lucy tak meninggalkannya.

"Aku harus mencari Lucy.. aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Lucy duduk termenung di bangku taman. Pandangannya menatap lesu rerumputan dibawah kakinya. Beberapa menit yang lalu pemuda pirang itu telah pergi. Jari-jarinya sibuk beradu. Pikirannya pun tak kalah kalutnya setelah Sting menceritakan semuanya pada Lucy. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apakah semuanya benar seperti itu?

Dan siapa yang harus ia percayai?

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Otaknya kini penuh dengan perkataan Sting. Sebuah fakta yang tak ia ketahui tentang masalalu Natsu. Dan ia cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Apa lagi Sting yang notabenenya adalah seseorang yang sangat dipercaya oleh Natsu. Walaupun itu dulu. Tak ada sedikit keraguan ataupun kebohongan saat Sting menceritakan semuanya. Kata-kata Sting terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

_'Pikirkanlah Lucy, aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal. Dan tentu saja ayahmu tak ingin putri tercintanya mengambil keputusan yang salah. Aku mencintaimu.. aku ingin menjagamu, maka dari itu ayahmu mempercayakan dirimu padaku. Kau tau? kebahagiaan Ayahmu berada di tanganmu.'_

_'Aku butuh waktu Sting... untuk memikirkan semuanya. Dan untuk memutuskan semuanya.'_

_Sting mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lucy. Sedetik kemudian Sting menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Lucy. Tentu saja Lucy sangat terkejut._

_'Aku akan menunggumu Lucy.. pikirkan Ayahmu. Dan pikirkan setelah apa yang aku ceritakan kepadamu. Aku percaya kau bisa memilih mana yang terbaik.'_

Bagaimana ini?

Mana yang harus ia pilih?

"Lucy !" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Seketika Lucy menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut biru dan tato khasnya sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Jellal-san.."

Jellal terengah-engah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku disamping Lucy.

"Hhhh.. Sudah kuduga itu kau.. hhhhh.. beberapa kali aku salah memanggil orang. hhhh.. penyamaranmu.. hhhh.. mengagumkan." puji Jellal.

"Ah iie Jellal-san, emm.. ada apa mencariku?" tanya Lucy.

"Natsu terus memanggil-manggilmu. Erza yang menyuruhku mencarimu. Awalnya Natsu ingin mencarimu sendiri karena ia khawatir denganmu. Namun ia belum pulih benar."

Lucy menunduk kembali. Natsu ingin mencarinya. Natsu khawatir padanya. Dadanya terasa nyeri, sesak. Seakan akan ia kehabisan oksigen. Kedua tangannya tampak berkeringat.

"Lucy.. ayo kembali ke basecamp. Natsu membutuhkanmu." ujar Jellal.

Membutuhkannya?

Apakah memang benar seperti itu?

"Jellal-san.."

"Hn?" Jellal menatap Lucy bingung.

"Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu Lucy.. kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku."

Lucy diam saja. Pandangannya masih tetap lesu.

"Ah iie Jellal-san, bukan masalah yang besar." bohong Lucy.

"Kau itu tak berbeda dengan Natsu. Sama-sama tertutup dan tak mau menceritakan masalah yang sedang menimpamu." Jellal menatap dedaunan yang menggantung di pohon.

"Tapi aku salut padamu, bisa merubah seseorang seperti Natsu."

"Merubahnya?"

Jellal mengangguk. "Yah merubah singa yang buas menjadi jinak. Ia terpikat padamu semenjak ia tak sengaja melihat lukisan dirimu." Lucy sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Are? Lukisan?"

Lucy nampak bingung. Lukisan yang mana? Ia menggali dalam dalam pikirannya. Mencoba mengingat Lukisan mana yang dimaksud oleh Jellal. Seingatnya tak pernah ada pelukis yang mencoba melukis dirinya. Dan ayahnya pun tak mungkin mengijinkan seseorang selain keluarganya masuk. Apalagi sampai-sampai mencoba melukis potret dirinya. Lucy masih berpikir. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu. Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari.

Nah !

Dia ingat !

Sebuah lukisan yang berada di ruangan penyimpanan rumahnya.

"Lukisan itu? itu bukan aku Jellal-san." Jellal tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lucy terkikik geli. " Lukisan itu adalah Lukisan mendiang ibuku. Pasti memakai gaun pink muda dan rambut yang digelung keatas."

"Aku tak tau bagaimana Lukisan itu. Yang melihatnya hanya Gajeel dan Gray serta Nat- Tunggu! jika itu lukisan ibumu berarti beliau sangat mirip denganmu?" tanya Jellal antusias.

"Kata ayah, aku memang mirip sekali dengan ibuku, hanya saja yang membedakan.. ibuku lebih tinggi dariku." jelas Lucy.

Jellal menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga! jadi selama ini Natsu menyukai ibumu?" Lucy tertawa pelan.

Menurutnya bersama mereka sangat menyenangkan. Dimana suatu perasaan yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya. Perasan saling memperdulikan sesamanya tanpa batasan tertentu. Perasaan seperti mempunyai seorang saudara. Jadi inikah? Seperti inikah? Jujur saja ia tak ingin momen kebersamaan dengan teman barunya dan juga Natsu sampai disini. Ia ingin terus seperti ini. Ditengah-tengah orang yang menyayanginya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan perasaan seperti itu setelah ibunya meninggal dunia. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah kesunyian dan tekanan.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita kembali Lucy. Natsu pasti menunggumu." ajak Jellal.

Lucy masih diam saja. Jellal mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berpikir apakah Lucy mempunyai masalah yang serius sampai-sampi gadus itu terlihat seperti terbebani.

"Lucy.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan apa yang menjadi masalahmu. Tersenyumlah, Natsu dan yang lainnya termasuk aku akan siap membantumu." Jellal tersenyum ramah. Lucy tersentuh. Betapa baiknya mereka. Profesi seseorang tak bisa menjadi patokan dan ukuran menilai satu sisi saja. Di dalam hati kecil mereka terdapat beribu titik cahaya kebaikan.

Namun bukan itu yang Lucy pikirkan.

Entah mengapa ia yakin ayahnya mempunyai alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan hal-hal yang selama ini Lucy kira tekanan. Semata-mata mungkin saja ayahnya ingin kehidupan untuknya yang lebih baik.

"Ha'i." ujarnya.

Lucy beranjak meninggalkan bangku tersebut bersama Jellal. Kepalanya masih menunduk menatap jalanan tanah yang berlapis dengan rerumputan hijau. Semua masalah hidupnya tak bisa ia hilangkan sedetik saja dari kepalanya. Apalagi semua yang dikatakan Sting tentang Natsu. Apakah seperti itu sisi lain dari Natsu? Sesosok pemuda yang menyelamatkannya, merawatnya dan juga dicintai olehnya.

Lucy menjadi ragu.

Apakah Natsu benar-benar menyukainya?

Kenapa Natsu berkata bahwa ia adalah miliknya?

Beranikah ia meninggalkan salah satu dari mereka berdua?

Jika ayahnya tau, tak mungkin ia di bebaskan untuk berhubungan dengan Natsu. Apalagi sampai ayahnya mengetahui apa profesi Natsu sebenarnya. Yang pasti terjadi adalah dimana ia tak boleh meninggalkan kamar, dijaga ketat oleh para body guard dan mau tak mau menerima perjodohan yang ayahnya lakukan. Dan tanpa sengaja jika ia masih bersama Natsu, pemuda itu akan terseret kedalam masalah besar.

Lucy tak mau itu.

Namun jika ia meninggalkan Natsu, ia sungguh egois.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Selama perjalanan ia terus diam tanpa ada pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Jellal. Kakinya seperti bergerak sendiri tanpa ada kontrol dari otaknya. Aroma wangi khas Natsu tercium oleh hidung Lucy. Ya jaket yang ia pakai merupakan jaket kepunyaan Natsu. Tak tau mengapa ia nyaman sekali jika menghirup bau tubuh yang khas dari pemuda pinkish tersebut. Menenangkan.

"Sampai kapan kau mau melamun Lucy?" tanya Jellal membuyarkan pikiran Lucy.

"Lho?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Lucy tersentak. Jadi selama perjalanan ia hanya fokus dengan pikirannya saja dan tidak memperhatikan jalanan maupun Jellal yang terus menatapnya curiga.

"Masuklah.. temui Natsu." Jellal mempersilahkan Lucy.

Lucy menurut saja dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki basecamp. Banyak anggota kelompok Timur atau anak buah Natsu yang menyapa Lucy. Mereka sangat ramah dan melemparkan senyuman. Lucy hanya bisa membalas mereka dengan senyuman pula sembari terus melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan. Beberapa meter lagi ia sampai pada pintu bercat kuning tua dengan papan bertuliskan ruang kesehatan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan dadanya nyeri. Terlintas ingatan saat Natsu menggumamkan nama tersebut. Tak sengaja ia juga teringat tentang apa yang Sting katakan kepadanya. Tangannya beralih mengusap dadanya. Terasa berdenyut dan perih sekali. Apa ia sanggup bertemu dengan Natsu?

Tinggal selangkah lagi ia sampai pada pintu. Tangannya hendak meraih knop pintu namun ia hentikan. Denyutan pada dadanya kian tak beraturan. Malah semakin kencang saja.

CKLEK!

Lucy terkejut karena seseorang membuka pintu itu. Perlahan semakin terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang pemuda kekar tanpa mengenakan baju. Itu Gray.

"Oh Lucy? kau mau bertemu Natsu?" Lucy mengangguk.

"Masuklah.. aku akan pergi sebentar."

Lucy menurut saja dan kemudian ia masuk. Ia bisa melihat Natsu tengah bercengkrama dengan Erza. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Lucy mencengkeram dadanya. Bukan karena ia melihat Natsu bersama dengan gadis scarlet tersebut, namun karena gumaman Natsu yang terus berputar mengelilingi kepalanya. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat.

"Luce.." panggil Natsu.

Lucy menatap Natsu, lantas ia berjalan mendekati bed Natsu.

"Darimana saja kau Lucy.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu. Lucy memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Aku hanya mencari angin segar Natsu." alasan Lucy.

"Hnn.. souka."

"Baiklah aku akan keluar meninggalkan kalian berdua disini untuk berbincang-bincang." Erza beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Nah Lucy.. temani Natsu, jangan sampai dia turun dari ranjangnya dan bertingkah bodoh! jika ia melakukannya, aku akan menyerahkan wewenangku kepadamu."

Natsu bergidik ngeri. Sang titania melanjutkan langkahnya hingga menghilang dibalik pintu ruang kesehatan. Kini tinggal mereka berdua di dalam ruangan tersebut. Natsu yang duduk diatas bed dengan bersandar pada tembok, dan Lucy yang berdiri disamping bed Natsu.

"Lucy.. ada apa denganmu?" tanya Natsu khawatir. Lucy memandangi Natsu dengan sedikit lesu.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa Natsu. B-bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik.. sangat baik setelah melihatmu." ucapan Natsu sukses membuat pipi Lucy memerah.

"Duduklah.." pinta Natsu.

Gadis itu segera duduk pada kursi yang berada disamping bed Natsu.

"Bukan disitu.." Dahi Lucy mengernyit.

"Disini.." Natsu menepuk-nepuk kasur disampingnya. Memberi isyarat agar Lucy naik dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa disitu?" tanya Lucy.

"Diamlah dan lakukan.. aku tak suka penolakan darimu."

Sifat menyebalkan Natsu masih saja. Apa lagi ia sedang sakit. Jika sudah seperti itu mau tak mau Lucy harus menurutinya sebelum aura mencekam merembes melalui pori-pori kulit Natsu. Ia melepas alas kakinya dan kemudian naik pada bed yang dipakai Natsu. Posisinya membelakangi Natsu. Natsu meraih tudung yang dikenakan Lucy dan melepaskannya. Lantas ia memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Lucy dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Lucy. Tangan kekarnya melingkar di perut dan dagunya ia letakkan diatas pundak gadis itu.

"Natsu.." lirih Lucy.

"Sssshh.. diamlah.. biarkan seperti ini." ujar Natsu.

Lucy tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Tangan kanannya ia angkat dan membelai pipi Natsu. Tak terasa cairan bening keluar dan menetes begitu saja dari sudut matanya. Namun Natsu tak menyadari tetesan air mata Lucy. Ia sibuk mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Lucy.

"Natsu.. apa kau tidak keberatan jika besok kau mengajakku berjalan-jalan?"

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Sunyi dan senyap terasa di beberapa sudut ruangan pada rumah megah nan mewah. Rumah yang dijaga beberapa bodyguard di setiap bagian tertentu. Tak tampak ada kesibukan disana. Hanya ada satu aktifitas yang sedang berlangsung pada satu ruangan yang,disinari oleh seberkas cahanya. Pria paruh baya dengan rambut pirang yang sedikit gelap tengah duduk pada kursi kerjanya sembari membolak balikkan beberapa dokumen dan kertas-kertas penting. Wajahnya dihiasi dengan beberapa garis keriput yang menandakan bahwa dirinya telah termakan usia.

Jude Heartfilia.

Seorang bangsawan yang cukup terkenal di kalangan para pebisnis dan pengusaha. Kesuksesan karirnya menjadi salah satu ciri yang melekat pada identitasnya. Namun satu hal yang masih terus mengusik pikirannya, Dimanakah puterinya berada?

Puteri satu-satunya yang ia besarkan bersama-sama istri tercintanya Layla.

"Lucy.. dimana kau berada? sudah hampir enam tahun tak ada sedikitpun kabar mengenai keberadaanmu."

Ia meraih sebuah foto yang berada diatas meja kerjanya. Foto tersebut merupakan foto Lucy enam tahun yang lalu saat Lucy berusia 18 tahun. Sosok gadis itu tampak mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Bak pinang dibelah dua.

_**kkkkkrrriinngg..**_

Telepon yang berada diatas meja disudut ruangan berdering. Dengan sigap ia segera mengangkat telepon tersebut. Mungkin saja dari rekan bisnisnya ataupun seseorang yang menawarkan kerjasama dengannya. Lantas ia mendekatkan telepon tersebut pada telinganya.

"Ya dengan Jude Heartfilia, anda siapa ya?"

"_Jude-sama.. masih ingatkah dengan saya?" _Jude menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia seperti mengenali suara tersebut. Tidak salah lagi...

"Oh ini kau? bagaimana dengan penyelidikannya?" tanya Jude.

_"Penyelidikannya? tapi sebelumnya aku punya penawaran bagus Jude-sama.."_

"Memangnya apa?"

"_..."_

_"_Benarkah?! Baiklah akan ku urus secepatnya."

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_Nah sedikit cuap-cuap dari saya. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 11 ini. Tentunya dengan perjuangan yang amat sangat wkwkw.._

_Oke saya akan sedikit membahas chapter ini. Disini saya belum membeberkan apa yang Sting katakan pda Lucy saat itu. Karena apa? karena sepertinya akan menjadi sambungan untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya. Dan ada yang bisa tebak apa yang akan Lucy lakukan setelah itu?_

_Balasan Review : _

_**#Mkhotim-san : **__Tapi sayangnya mkhotim-san dugaan anda meleset. Saya belum mau menjabarkan tentang ingatan Natsu dengan Lisannya dan juga pelaku penyerangan Natsu hehe.. gomenasai jika saya terlalu bertele-tele dalam pembuatan fic ini, karena ahhh saya suka sekali dengan yang namanya misteri. Tapi disisi lain saya juga tak tega jika para pembaca terutama anda malah semakin penasaran.. wkwkw.. tapi santai saja, saya akan menyelesaikan ficini dan saya usahakan tidak discont :) Arigatou sudah membaca.._

_**#Yudi Arata-san : **__Chapter 11 sudah up! selamat membaca.. gomenasai jika anda malah jadi tambah penasaran, karena masih banyak ide saya untuk setiap chapternya. hehe.. tentunya dengan kilas ingatan Natsu, romance, hurt dan adegan action lainnya. Arigatou sudahmembaca. :)_

_**#Anonim-san : **__Ussshhh.. padahal awalnya saya mau ngelawak tapi garing ternyata. Nah suda ada sedikit bocoran dan tebakan anda benar sekali._

_**#White Squill-san : **__Nah terimakasih White-san, lagi pula itu bisa terjadi pada penulis manapun wkw.. habisnya kalo udah selesai mau ngecek lagi malesnyaaaaa.. karena buanyaaakkk banget hehe. Kadang walaupun udahdi cek masih suka ada beberapa yang kelewatan dan nggak keliatan. Mungkin mata saya yang minus atau jari saya yang kepleset. Ciiieee.. suka sama Loke yaaa? Nah menurut anda bagaimana? apakah anda yakin itu Loke? dari sedikit bocorannya sepertinya memang mengarah pada Loke-kun. hehe.. Arigatou gozaimasu White-san. Happy reading chap 11 !_

_**#Luna Kirana-san : **__Ya halooo Luna-chan :) Bagaimana kabar anda? Yaaaa.. saya cuma asal ngetik aja apa yang keluar dali kepala saya, tapi menurut saya sedikit kurang greget dan kerasa. Karena apa? karena saya yang bikin hehe.. jadi malah saya aneh-anehkan sendiri wkwkw.._

_._

_Terimakasih untuk para readers sekalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fic abal saya. _

_**Mind to Review minna?**_


	12. Chapter 12 : Aku mempunyai alasan

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Frozen Girl**_

_Original Story by : ReviKrd_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima senpai**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : Semua kekurangan ada disini.**_

_Bagi pembaca yang kurang menyukai fic saya, diharapkan untuk bijaksana._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**R**_iuh cicitan burung terdengar bersahut-sahutan menyambut datangnya pagi yang cerah. Tak ketinggalan, suara kokok ayam yang melengking membuat para makhluk hidup dan juga manusia terbangun. Detikan jarum jam terdengar teratur dan setia mengunjungi setiap angka yang membentuk lingkaran di sekelilingnya. Beberapa jangkrik dan hewan nocturnal lainnya mulai kembali ke sarang bergegas untuk beristirahat. Sang mentaripun dengan malasnya bersiap untuk beranjak dari peraduannya.

Di sebuah kamar yang tampak sedikit gelap disinari oleh sinar lampu tidur, sepasang anak manusia masih terlelap. Mereka tampak saling berpelukan. Kedua orang tersebut tak lain adalah Natsu dan Lucy. Sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi. Posisi Natsu miring ke kiri dengan kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang Lucy dan wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada perut gadis tersebut. Sedangkan Lucy meringkuk dengan tangan yang memeluk kepala pink Natsu. Ahhh.. tampak romatis.

Seakan-akan tak menghiraukan hari yang semakin siang dan mentari yang beranjak naik, mereka masih terlelap. Raut wajah mereka berdua tampak damai. Perlahan Lucy membuka matanya dan mengerjap, tangannya beralih mengucek kedua bola matanya berharap tetap terjaga. Ia menatap pemuda yang tengah memeluknya dan kemudian tangannya membelai lembut kepala pink Natsu.

"Hey Natsu... bangun, ini sudah pagi." ujarnya pelan. Natsu tak bergeming.

"Natsu.." panggilnya.

Natsu menggeliat sembari terus menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perut Lucy.

"Enggghhh.. aku masih mengantuk Luce.."

"Hmm.. dasar kerbau pemalas! lepaskan aku, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita Natsu!"

Natsu memeluk erat-erat tubuh mungil Lucy seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Natsu.. jika kau tak melepaskanku, kau tak akan mendapat jatah makan siang dan malam.." ancam Lucy.

"Jadi kau mengancamku? yahh aku bisa membeli makanan di basecamp atau kedai makanan."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu.. jadi aku akan memasakkan untuk Gray, Gajeel dan Jellal-san saja.." ucap Lucy seraya mencoba melapaskan pegangan Natsu.

"Apa-apaan?! Tidak! kau tidak boleh memasakkan makanan untuk mereka! sudah kubilang kau hanya akan memasak untukku saja tidak untuk yang lain!" Natsu malah semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Lucy. Manik onyxnya menatap Lucy tajam.

"Maka dari itu lepaskan Natsu!"

"Tapi..." Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Cium aku."

Lucy menatap Natsu. Otaknya mencerna perkataan Natsu dengan begitu lambat. Wajar saja ia barusaja bangun tidur dan ada beberapa nyawanya yang belum berkumpul sepenuhnya. Ternyata butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna apa yang diucapkan Natsu dan sampai pada otaknya.

1.

2.

3.

"Heeee?"

"Cium aku." ulang Natsu.

"Kau bahkan belum memberikanku morning kiss, jadi sebagai hukumannya kau harus menciumku setiap menit." Natsu menyeringai. Sementara itu Lucy hanya bisa menatap Natsu cengo.

"Apa-apaan itu?! aku tak pernah mendengar hukuman seperti itu?!" protes Lucy.

"Yahhh.. karrna kau menolak, hukumanmu bertambah.." Lucy merasakan firasat buruk.

_Apalagi sekarang?_

"Kau harus menciumku mesra didepan teman-temanku."

_Apa?_

_Mencium?_

_Didepan... teman-temannya? apa itu gila? itu terlalu 'VULGAR' dan hal yang tabu untuk diperlihatkan!_

"Apa maksudmu?! aku tak mau melakukan itu!" pipi Lucy memerah.

"Hmmm.. kau menolak lagi? jadi ku tambahkan lagi hukuman-"

"Tidak! sudahlah! aku terima hukumanmu yang pertama!"

"Pertama? itu bukan pilihan Lucy.. itu sebuah hukuman dan kau wajib melakukan hukumanmu."

"Aku tidak mau! itu memalukan!"

Natsu terdiam. "Kau malu berciuman denganku Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan suara yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"B-bukan begitu Natsu.."

Natsu mendongak menatap Lucy. Posisi mereka masih dengan Natsu yang merangkul pinggang Lucy. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tangan Lucy meraih pipi Natsu dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Manik hazelnya mendalami pandangan Natsu. Pemuda unik dan juga menarik yang pernah ia temui. Pemuda yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya mengisi setiap kekosongan hidupnya. Lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan perkataan Sting kemarin, dadanya terasa sesak dan tenggorokannya serasa menyempit.

"Natsu.." lirihnya.

'_Bagaimana aku mengatakannya kepadamu...'_

_"_Lucy.. apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Natsu. Lucy terdiam.

Ingin sekali ia mengatakan 'YA' namun mengapa tiba-tiba saja bibirnya menjadi kelu? Tenggorokannya juga terasa sulit untuk mengatakannya. Ya hanya satu kata. Satu kata saja. Dan itu tak bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi ragu. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan perkataan Sting yang begitu mengusik batinnya.

"Lucy..." panggil Natsu.

"Apa.. kau.. mencintaiku?" tanyanya lagi.

Lucy sedikit menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Tangannya tak lagi membelai pipi pemuda itu. "Entahlah.."

_Mengapa yang keluar dari bibirnya malah kata-kata tersebut?_

Pandangan Natsu berubah menjadi pandangan tak percayanya. Bukan kata itu yang ia harapkan keluar dari bibir Lucy. Bukan perkataan yang tak pasti yang ingin ia dengar. Natsu menarik nafas panjang lalu dihembuskannya.

"Lupakan saja.. Yossaahhh.. aku akan mandi dan setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.. pastikan kau membuat sarapan yang paling lezat untukku Luce.." ujar Natsu.

Lucy tampak heran dengan perubahan sikap Natsu. Tiba-tiba saja ia berubah menjadi sangat ceria dan seperti biasanya, padahal sebelumya Lucy bisa menangkap aura lain dari dalam diri Natsu melalui pandangan matanya. Natsu bangkit dari ranjang dan kemudian berjalan mengambil sebuah handuk yang menggantung pada tembok.

Lucy tau jika Natsu menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya. Lucy tau jika Natsu berusaha untuk menahannya. Dan Lucy tau Natsu berusaha untuk terlihat tegar.

"Nah Lucy.. cepatlah masakkan sesuatu untukku.. aku sudah merasa sedikit lapar." ujarnya sembari memasang senyuman aneh.

Lucy memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

"Atau kau ikut mandi bersamaku Luce?" goda Natsu.

Bagaimana Natsu bisa sesantai itu?

"Ahaha.. aku hanya bercanda.. jangan pikirkan itu." Natsu mendekati Lucy yang masih duduk diatas ranjang.

**puk!**

Tangan Natsu mendarat di kepala Lucy, membuat gadis tersebut sedikit mendongak. Ia mendapati Natsu juga sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Nah.. setidaknya tersenyumlah."

Setelah itu Natsu berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Lucy memandangi arah perginya Natsu, pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu. Ia sangat tak tega jika harus meninggalkan Natsu. Namun di sisi lain bagaimana dengan ayahnya? ia hanya diberi waktu hari ini saja untuk memikirkan keputusan apa yang ia ambil.

Manik matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak diatas meja. Itu dompet milik Natsu. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terselip di dalam lipatan dompert tersebut yang tampak menyumbul keluar. Lucy mengerling. Ah mungkin hanya sebuah kertas atau apa dan itu tak begitu penting. Lucy beranjak dari posisinya untuk merapikan kamar tersebut. Melipat selimut, merapikan sprei dan juga merapikan beberapa barang yang berserakan di lantai kamar. Saat ia membersihkan meja, tanpa sengaya tangannya menjatuhkan dompet Natsu hingga isi dompet tersebut terekspos.

Itu adalah sebuah foto.

Foto seorang gadis dengan Natsu yang berada di sampingnya.

Apa lagi sekarang? Apakah Natsu sudah ingat?

Dadanya terasa sakit ketika ia memandangi foto tersebut. Darahnya memanas, dan paru-parunya serasa menyusut hingga ia sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas.

_Natsu.._

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

_**G**_ajeel memasuki basecamp dengan tampang keseriusannya. Pakaiannya terlihat kusut dan compang-camping. Ada beberapa luka disekujur tubuhnya yang tampak sudah mengering. Jika dilihat, luka tersebut adalah luka beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Gajeel!" pekik seorang gadis pendek berambut biru dengan bandana khasnya.

"Yo!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini? sudah beberapa hari kau menghilang tanpa jejak dan tidak memberitahukan padaku kemana kau pergi!" celotehnya.

"Yo.. Gomen! aku ada urusan penting yang harus ku selesaikan sendiri." ujar Gajeel santai sembari duduk di kursi bar.

"Uhhh.. dasar bodoh! menyebalkan! selalu saja! bodoh! bodoh! bodoh!" cerca Gadis itu.

"Kau berisik sekali udang!"

Gajeel meraihtangan Levy dan kemudian menariknya. Dengan sigap bibir mereka bertemu dan saling berpangutan tanpa memperdulikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya geli.

"Hey! hey! jangan terlalu lama kalian melakukannya! bisa-bisa mereka yang melihat kalian jatuh pingsan karena tak tahan dengan apa yang kalian lakukan." ujar Gray mencoba menghentikan aksi mereka.

Levy dan Gajeel dengan terpaksa menyudahi permainan bibir mereka. "Tch! bilang saja kau iri pada kami icehead!"

"Aku sungguh tak berminat jika hanya melihat saja.. dan apalagi kau yang melakukannya iron head! mendingan saja Levy enak dipandang, itu berbeda jika beralih memandangmu! moosku rusak seketika." ucapan Gray terkesan melecehkan.

Gajeel yang tersinggung dan tertantang segera beranjak mendekati Gray dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam.

"Kau mau berkelahi denganku icebrain?!"

Gray tak kalah tertantang. Kini posisi mereka berhadapan saling memandang tajam. Jika bisa menerawang, ada seberkas kilatan yang muncul pada dahi mereka dan saling beradu. Gray yang notabenenya senang sekali memancing emosi orang dan juga Gajeel yang mudah sekali terpancing emosinya. Mereka masih saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh dan siap memutilasi.

"Dasar kalian!" Levy tak sengaja mendorong tubuh Gajeel dan menubruk Gray hingga,mereka berdua terjatuh.

**chup!**

Semua mata yang memandang sempat syok dan tak percaya. Mereka semua memutih, dan melongo. Tak terkecuali dengan Levy, ia merasa tidak mendorong kekasihnya dengan keras. Namun memberikan efek mengerikan pada kedua pemuda yang sempat berseteru tersebut. Pasalnya Gajeel yang menimpa tubuh Gray dan mereka saling berciuman!

Ya berciuman!

Seketika mereka yang berada disana menatap Gray dan Gajeel dengan jijik dan beberapa diantaranya sempat memuntahkan apa yang dimakan. Oh demi Natsu, pemandangan itu sangat mengerikan dan memberi efek kerusakan mata. Gray dan Gajeel sangat terkejut, mereka berdua tak percaya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Setelah mereka mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, dengan sigap mereka bangkit dan menjauhkan dirinya masing-masing.

Gray membersihkan bibirnya dengan kaus serta tisu basah beralkohol guna menghilangkan 'bekas' ciuman Gajeel. Begitupun dengan Gajeel.

"Iyyyaaakkksss.. menjijikkan! aku harus mencuci bibirku dengan bensin agar tidak tertular virus!" ujar Gray.

"Hueeekk! aku harus cepat-cepat merendam bibirku dengan cairan peluruh!"

"HHHHHIIIIIIIII.." ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Gray-sama/Gajeel!" Levy dan Juvia serempak memanggil kekasih mereka.

"Aku tak percaya ini.. kalian..." lanjut mereka berdua.

"Sudah ditentukan pasangan baru anggota kita Minna!" sahut Erza yang muncul entah darimana.

"Gray dan Gajeel resmi berpacaran!"

Gray dan Gajeel menoleh ke arah Erza. "APA-APAAN KAU!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah! lagipula kalian memang cocok."

"TIDAK!" mereka berdua masih serempak menolak.

"Oah dan kau Gajeel! kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?" tanya Gadis scarlet tersebut.

Gajeel mendesah, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku ada urusan."

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya singkat.

"Jika bukan apa-apa mengapa bentukmu seperti itu? penampilanmu terlihat menyimpang dari perkataanmu."

Gajeel kembali mendesah. Ia tak bisa lagi menutupi apa yang terjadi padanya setelah bertemu dengan adiknya. Apa sebaiknya ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada teman-temannya?

Ah baiklah.. ceritakan saja..

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan adikku.." Gajeel mulai bercerita.

"Aku hanya ingin mengorek informasi darinya tentang siapa pemimpin kelompok barat saat ini, tapi ternyata tak semudah yang ku bayangkan.. yah bisa dikatakan adikku sebagai musuhku saat ini."

"Apa?!" pekik mereka semua.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi? kalian itu saudara.." Levy angkat bicara.

"Biarpun saudara jika diantara kami ada salah satu orang yang tidak lagi memiliki perasaan keterikatan dengan keluarga. Maka yang harus dilakukan adalah menyadarkannya dengan cara kekerasan." jelas Gajeel.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana?! dia itu tetaplah adikmu! adik kandungmu!" bentak Levy.

"Dan kau tak mengetahui tentang keluarga kami." ucapan Gajeel tampak dingin dan menusuk. Levy sedikit menunduk, jika Gajeel sedangmenunjukkan sisi keseriusannya ia takkan bisa menenangkan pemuda tersebut.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?" tanya Erza.

"Aku menghajarnya."

Erza melirik Gajeel tajam. "Nah dengan begitu tingkat kebodohanmu meningkat." Gajeel menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan.. aku berhak memutuskan sendiri apa yang akan kulakukan."

"Lantas informasi apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Gray.

"Hanya beberapa.. yang pasti mereka mengincar gadis cosplay yang dibawa oleh Natsu.. entah mengapa." ujar Gajeel.

"Lucy?"

"Apa alasan mereka mengincar Lucy?" tanya salah seorang diantaranya.

"Tunggu dulu.. atau mungkin mereka mengincar harta milik Lucy?"

"Mungkin saja!"

"Aku mungkin mengetahui seseorang yang cukup tau tentang seluk beluk kelompok barat.." Suara berat Gajeel terlihat mantap. Manik matanya menatap tajam.

"Memangnya siapa?" tanya Erza.

"Apa kau melupakannya? Harimau malam?" tanya Gajeel.

"Jangan katakan dia..."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

_**N**_atsu dan Lucy berjalan beriringan menyusuri sebuah jalan yang tak dipadati oleh pejalan kaki. Mereka tampak diam tak memulai pembicaraan. Natsu sesekali melirik Lucy, ia berpikir apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan gadisnya tersebut. Dan Lucy tampak menunduk, manik hazelnya tertuju pada petak-petak trotoar yang tampak tersusun rapi. Natsu menduga ada yang tidak beres dengannya, tapi sebenarnya apa? Sedikitpun Lucy tak mau menceritakan apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

Tangan Narsueraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya. Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan menoleh pada pemuda yang memakai jaket hoodie yang menutupi identitasnya.

"Lebih baik seperti ini.. itu berarti orang-orang mengetahui bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih." ujar Natsu pelan.

Manik mata Lucy melembut. Ia kembali menunduk.

_Natsu.. gomenne.._

"Hey Luce.. tersenyumlah, apa kau tak senang jika aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy kembali menoleh kearah Natsu. Didapatinya pemuda itu sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. "Natsu.."

"Tersenyumlah Luce.."

Lucy memandang raut wajah Natsu yang memohon kepadanya. Ya tak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu kepada Natsu hanya karena ia menemukan sebuah potret sosok Natsu yang berdiri disamping seorang gadis berambut putih, Lisanna. Saat melihat foto tersebut, Lucy merasakan suatu perasaan aneh. Rasanya ia tak ingin Natsu berdekatan dengan gadis lain selain dirinya. Rasanya ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa Natsu adalah miliknya seorang.

Apakah ia cemburu hanya karena sebuah foto?

Ah.. itu hanya foto. Dan gadis dalam foto tersebut telah pergi entah kemana. Tapi mengingat ingatan Natsu yang belum pulih, membuatnya tertekan dengan pikirannya. Ditambah lagi perkataan Sting yang membuka sebenarnya siapa Natsu. Ia begitu terkejut, apalagiia adalah tipe orang yang mudah percaya dengan omongan orang.

Ia menarik nafas panjang. Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu semua. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah membuat Natsu senang dan bahagia karena telah bersamanya. Ya.

Lucy menatap Natsu sembari menarik garis senyum pada bibirnya. Seketika Narsu juga membalas senyuman tersebut dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Lucy.

"Yooosshh.. baiklah, kita akan ke suatu tempat yang mungkin pemandangannya tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi cukup bisa menenangkan hati.." ujar Natsu.

"Memangnya dimana Natsu?" tanya Lucy penasaran. Namun pertanyaan Lucy hanya dibalas dengan grinsnya saja.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan melewati setiap gang, kota mati dan juga jalan setapak. Tidak banyak pembicaraan selama perjalanan mereka. Lucy lebih sering memandangi Natsu. Ia sangat beruntung bisa mengenal sosok Natsu, setidaknya didepannya pemuda itu bersikap baik dan juga pengertian. Berbeda jika dihadapan teman-temannya yang lebih terlihat sangar dan juga gagah. Maklum saja ia adalah pemimpin kelompok Timur yang sudah dikenal banyak kalangan geng.

Natsu dan Lucy telah sampai pada sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi. Diatas bukit tersebut berdirilah sebuah gardu pandang yang terbuat dari kayu yang amat kokoh. Bangunan gardu tersebut tampak masih sangat bagus dan terawat, di beberapa sudut gardu tersebut dihiasi dengan berbagai lukisan yang cukup unik. Lucy baru pertama kalinya melihat gardu pandang yang berada di sebuah bukit. Biasanya sebuah gardu pandang tidak berada di bukit, melainkan di pinggir pantai, tebing ataupun pegunungan guna untuk melihat pemandangan.

Natsu mengajak Lucy untuk menaiki anak tangga yang juga terbuat dari kayu. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Langkah demi langkah, dan juga detik demi detik berlalu. Sesampainya pada puncak gardu tersebut, Lucy tampak terpana dengan pemandangan dari atas gardu. Pemandangan dengan pegunungan, lembah dan juga perbukitan terhampar di hadapan mereka.

Sungguh mengagumkan.

Masih dengan menggandeng tangan Lucy, Natsy mendekat kearah pinggiran gardu tersebut. Ia duduk dengan kaki yang menggantung. Kemudian diikuti oleh Lucy yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Indahnya.." gumam Lucy.

"Ya sangat indah.." Natsu tersenyum. "Kau suka?" tanyanya. Lucy mengangguk pelan.

Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy, entah sejak kapan ia telah melepas penutup kepalanya dan mengekspos wajah cantik beserta rambut pink yang tergerai dengan bebas. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyibakkan rambutnya, hingga Natsu bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Lucy yang begitu sangat cantik. Sangat cantik. Bahkan melebihi pesona pemandangan pegunungan beserta bukit yang ada di depan mereka.

"Lucy.. aku merasa ada banyak yang ingin ku ceritakan kepadamu, tapi aku tak tau apa yang harus ku ceritakan." ujar Natsu.

"Terkadang aku berpikir apakah kehidupanku saat ini adalah kehidupan terbaikku? aku belum menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ku sendiri." Manik Natsu menerawang jauh.

"Hey Natsu.. banyak pertanyaan yang ada pada setiap senti kehidupan kita, Beberapa diantaranya terdapat jawaban yang sangat memuaskan yang membuat kita berani melangkah mngambil sebuah resiko. Tapi taukah kamu? tidak semua pertanyaan kita akan terjawab, bahkan tak ada jawabannya. Disitulah kita di uji. Keputusan apa yang akan kita ambil untuk tetap berjalan kedepan." Lucy tersenyum.

"Terkadang pula banyak mimpi yang menurut kita tidak bisa tercapai. Tapi apakah memang tidak bisa tercapai ataukah kita yang telah putus asa mencapainya? jika kita sadar, ada beberapa faktor yang mendesak kita untuk tidak putus asa dalam mencapai mimpi kita. Namun kalau kita sudah menyerah dan berpikir bahwa itu mustahil adalah sebuah keputusan yang salah. Walaupun berkali-kali gagal, jangab pernah sedikitpun merasa tak mampu. Tanpa kita sadari, banyak orang yang berharap pada kita." Lanjut Lucy.

Sebuah kata sederhana yang mengandung makna yang sangat besar.

Lucy menoleh, tangan yang semula digenggam oleh Natsu berpindah keatas tangan pemuda itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Yakinlah.. jika memang yang kau lakukan adalah hal yang baik untukmu dan semuanya, jangan menyerah. Aku selalu memperhatikan langkahmu."

Lucy meraih pipi Natsu dan mengusapnya lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Natsu. Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat pada bibir pemuda itu. Tangan Natsu beralih di belakang kepala Lucy guna memperdalam kecupan tersebut. Natsu mulai melumat bibir Lucy dengan lembut, sekejap mata lidah mereka saling beradu merasakan manisnya saliva masing-masing. Natsu dan Lucy saling memejamkan mata mereka, merasakan sentuhan hangat dan nikmat pada bibir keduanya.

Disini di atas gardu dengan pemandangan alam yang sangat menakjubkan menjadi saksi mereka. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengekspresikan perasaan cintanya pada sebuah ciuman mesra.

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

_**S**_eorang pria paruh baya sedang berdiri menatap jendela ruang kerjanya yang langsung tertuju pada gerbang pintu masuk rumah megah tersebut. Rambut pirang terlihat berkilau tanpa satu ubanpun. Walaupun telah dimakan usia, pria itu masih tampak segar. Hanya saja beberapa garis keriput nampak di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

Ia meraih sebuah telepon yang tepat berada disampingnya dan menekan tombol yang bertuliskan angka-angka. Sejurus kemudian ia mendekatkan gagang telepon tersebut pada telinga kanannya.

"Moshimoshi.."

_"Ya Jude-sama.."_

"Bagaimana persiapan untuk minggu besok?"

_"Persiapan untuk properti dan juga yang lainnya sudah 75% dan untuk kostumnya 85% Jude-sama. Hampir mendekati siap, dan kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk kelancaran acara anda."_

"Baguslah.. aku berharap tidak ada kegagalan ataupun kendala."

_"Baiklah Jude-sama.. saya akan pastikan tak ada hal yang menjadi kendala, apapun itu."_

"Ya! akan ku hubungi nanti."

Seketika pria tersebut mematikan sambungan telepon. Ia meletakkan gagang telepon tersebut ketempat semula. Lalu ia kembali menatap luar jendela berharap seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu muncul pada gerbang tersebut. Raut wajahny tampak sedikit sumringah karena kabar yang langsung sampai pada telinganya. Ya kabar karena putri tunggal pewaris kekayaan Heartfilia telah ditemukan.

Bagaimana ia sekarang?

Apakah bertambah cantik dan bertambah tinggi?

Dan apakah baik-baik saja?

Jude sudah tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan puteri semata wayangnya. Ia begitu merindukan sosok yang menjadi kopian dari istrinya. Ya Lucy dan istrinya begitu mirip hingga tak ada sedikitpun perbedaan diantara mereka berdua.

Ia melihat pintu gerbang rumahnya terbuka, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam masuk ke halaman rumahnya.

Siapa itu? apakah Lucy?

Jude masih menatap mobil tersebut, manik matanya menatap pada bangku pengemudi untuk melihat siapa yang mengendarai mobil tersebut. Tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Seorang pemuda berjas rapi dengan rambut spike pirangnya. Itu adalah Sting. Ia datang kemari pasti membawa Lucy. Jude mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu belakang mobil. Namun tak ada yang keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk." ucap Jude lantang.

Seseorang membuka pintu dan kemudian masuk. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang dan tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat siang Tuan Jude.. bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?" tanya Sting.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat.. bagaimana Lucy? dimana dia?"

"Sabar Tuan Jude, anda akan segera bertemu dengannya. Oh ya bagaimana dengan tawaranku?" Sting duduk pada kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja Jude.

"Santai saja.. semua sudah berjalan sesuai rencanaku.. hanya tinggal pernikahan kalian saja minggu depan." Jude tersenyum.

Ya seminggu kemudian Jude akan mengadakan pernikahan antara Sting dan Lucy sesuai janji yang sebelumnya mereka sepakati. Sting tampak tersenyum puas semua rencananya telah berhasil. Termasuk memiliki gadis pewaris Heartfilia. Kini semua ambisinya hanya tinggl di depannya. Tunggal selangkah lagi ia akan mendapatkan semua yang ia mau.

"Terimakasih banyak Tusan Jude.." Sting sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu Sting. Kau telah berusaha keras demi menemukan putriku. Dan ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas semua usahamu."

"Ah tidak.. saya hanya menjalankan apa yang harus saya lakukan Tuan Jude. Dan juga salah satunya karena saya sangat mencintai putri anda." Sting membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menyeringai.

"Jadi kau mencintai putriku Sting? waahhh sejak kapan kau mencintainya?" tanya Jude yang tampak sekali penasaran.

"Itu sudah lama sekali Tuan, jauh sebelum saya menjadi yang sekarang." ujarnya.

"Souka.. Baiklah Sting, mulai sekarang panggil saja saya dengan sebutan Ayah." Jude menghampiri Sting dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Emm.. Baik Ayah."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Natsu dan Lucy masih duduk di atas gardu pandang. Hari kian sore dan beberapa hewan mulai beranjak kembali ke sarang masing-masing. Sang mentari yang sudah merasa sedikit lelah karena aktifitasnya hendak kembali ke peraduannya.

Pukul 4 sore.

Lucy memeluk lengan kekar Natsu sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak pemuda itu. Posiai mereka masih duduk dengan kaki yang menggantung. Mereka memandang pemandangan sore hari yang sangat menakjubkan. Langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah kini berganti dengan semburat scarlet yang begitu anggun dan hangat.

"Lucy.." panggil Natsu.

"Nani?"

"Apakah hari ini kau senang?" tanyanya.

Lucy tersenyum. "Hnn.. ya, aku sangat senang."

"Arigatou Luce.."

Pandangan Lucy berubah. Hari dan waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Tak terasa ia harus memutuskan jalan mana yang akan ia ambil. Begitu rumit dan begitu membingungkan. Rasanya ia tak ingin memilih antara mereka berdua. Namun mengingat sifat ayahnya yang cukup keras kepala membuatnya menepis jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk mendamaikan hati sang ayah. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali, jika dari wataknya saja sudah keras kepala maka mustahil untuk mengubahnya. Kecuali jika Ayah Lucy berkeinginan untuk berubah.

Namun.

Disisi lain. Ia juga sangat merindukan sang ayah. Ingin sekali mengetahui kabar tentang ayahnya tersebut. Sedang apa dan bagaimana keadaannya?

Lucy harap ayahnya sudah berubah walaupun sedikit saja.

Ia menghela nafas mencoba menetralkan pikirannya. Namun ia harus segera memilih. Keputusan berada ditangannya, mengorbankan cintanya atau mengorbankan keluarganya. Banyak orang bilang, mengorbankan cinta itu menyakitkan tapi harus dengan suatu alasan yang kuat untuk meninggalkannya. Dimana kita bisa meninggalkan cinta yang lama, akan disambut dengan cinta yang baru. Namun apakah ia bisa?

Dan mengorbankan keluarga? itu sangat mustahil.

Bagaimanapun juga, keluarga tetaplah keluarga. Terikat dengan hubungan darah dan itu mutlak. Tak bisa diputuskan dengan apapun.

"Luce.. aku.." Lucy sedikit melirik Natsu.

"Aku mencintaimu.." ujarnya pelan.

Lucy terkejut mendengar pengakuan Natsu. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kata tersebut dari Natsu. Sebuah kata yang tak bisa dianggap remeh dan mengandung arti yang sangat luar biasa bagi wanita. Dengan kata itulah seorang wanita merasa dianggap dan sangat dibutuhkan. Namun lagi-lagi Lucy teringat perkataan Sting.

_'Pikirkanlah Lucy, aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal. Dan tentu saja ayahmu tak ingin putri tercintanya mengambil keputusan yang salah. Aku mencintaimu.. aku ingin menjagamu, maka dari itu ayahmu mempercayakan dirimu padaku. Kau tau? kebahagiaan Ayahmu berada di tanganmu.'_

Demi Ayahnya. Demi kebahagiaan Ayahnya.

"Gomenne Natsu.."

Lucy melepas dekapannya. Ia menegakkan badannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan berat hati ia harus mengatakan kepada Natsu. Ya ia ingat saat teman-teman Natsu mencoba memperingatkan dirinya tentang sifat sebenarnya Natsu. Tapi kali ini ia mempunyai satu alasan untuk memilih pilihannya yang mungkin saja akan banyak pertentangan dari teman-teman bahkan Natsu.

Natsu sedikit terkejut mendengar jaeaban Lucy. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Gomenne Natsu.. aku tak bisa.. aku harus.."

Natsu menatap tak percaya. Ia berharap Lucy hanya berusaha menggodanya atau bercanda.

"Aku harus pulang.."

Natsu mengerti itu. Natsu sudah pernah memikirkannya sejak awal bertemu Lucy. Dan juga sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mencoba menerima keputusan Lucy. Tapi mengapa saat ini hatinya seakan ingin berontak?

Ia tak ingin Lucy meninggalkannya.

Ia tak mau.

"Lucy.."

"Maafkan aku Natsu.. tapi aku memang harus pulang. Ayahku membutuhkanku. Dan aku juga sangat merindukannya." Lucy masih tetap menunduk. Suaranya sedikit parau.

"Tapi.. apa kau juga ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?" tanya Natsu.

"Jika kita masih terus bersama, ini akan terlalu beresiko. Terutama untukmu Natsu. Jika ayahku memgetahui sebenarnya tentangmu-'

"Aku tak peduli! aku akan berusaha untuk membuat ayahmu percaya kepadaku, percaya bahwa aku bisa menjagamu, walaupun aku hanyalah seorang perampok atau berandalan jalanan! aku yakin aku bisa membahagiakanmu dan... dan juga-"

"Cukup Natsu!" potong Lucy.

Gadis itu terisak. Bulir-bulir air matanya keluar begitu saja menahan perih hatinya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengatakan itu pada Natsu, Lucy tau jika itu akan membuatnya kecewa dan sakit hati. Namun jika terus seperti ini, ia tak tau apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Natsu.. kumohon.. kau tak perlu menjelek-jelekkan dirimu sendiri!" Lucy mengusap air matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. tapi mungkin hanya cukup sampai saat ini saja. Jika kita masih bersama, semua yang kita lakukan akan beresiko sangat besar. Aku tak ingin membebanimu. Aku tak ingin kau menderita." isakan Lucy semakin kencang. Tenggorokannya tercekat tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang! aku akan menjagamu, melindungimu Lucy! tak peduli apapun resikonya! walaupun aku harus mati sekalipun-"

**Plakk!**

Refleks saja tangan Lucy menampar pipi Natsu. Tangannya bergerak sendiri dan diluar kendali otaknya. Natsu terkejut dan terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Lucy. Ia tak menyangka akan menampar Natsu dengan tangannya sendiri. Saat itu juga ia merasa dunianya runtuh dan hancur. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia menampar pemuda pinkish tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Natsu.. maafkan aku." Lucy meraih tangan Natsu dan menggenggamnya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Natsu meraih wajah Lucy, di usapnya cairan bening yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Pandangan Natdu tak sedikitpun memperlihatkan raut kemarahan akibat ditampar oleh Lucy.

"Aku mencintaimu Luce.. sungguh.."

Natsu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Natsu melumat bibir mungil Lucy dengan lembut. Seketika membuat Kekasihnya berhenti menangis dan akhirnya mengikuti permainan bibir Natsu. Mereka saling melumat dan beradu lidah. Terasa basah namun menggairahkan. Mereka semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga sedikit terengah-engah.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Lucy menghentikan kegiatan bibir mereka dan menjauhkan diri.

"Gomenne Natsu.. aku harus pulang.."

Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu.. banyak yang bisa ku pelajari tentang dunia luar. Dan juga mengenal sesosok pemuda yang dapat meluluhkan hatiku, mewarnai kehidupanku walau hanya sebentar saja." Lucy menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Natsu.. terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku."

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_Yo! minna-san. Lama tak jumpa hehe.. Gomenasai jika saya terlalu lama update karena mood saya benar-benar memburuk.. dan akhirnya fic-fic saya jadi terbengkalai T,T. _

_Daaaannn... taraaaaa.. chapter 12 sudah sya selesaikan. Sekali lagi gomenasai jika chapter ini kurang menarik atau bahkan tidak menarik, karena itu tadi. Mood saya sedang memburuk. Ditambah lagi ada beberapa kendala yang tak memungkinkan saya untuk melanjutkan fic._

_**Balasan Review :**_

_**#Yudi Arata-san : **__hehe yaa seperti itulah Yudi-san.. rencananya saya mau bikin beberapa konflik lagi tapi nantilah tergantung dari,mood saya untuk menyelesaikan secepatnya hehe.._

_**#Mkhotim-san : **__Hehe.. tambah rumit ya? gomenasai.. yosh chapter 12 update! happy reading :)_

_**#Anonim-san : **__yaaa kira-kira seperti itu XD_

_**#White Squill-san : **__nah nah.. mungkin disini pilihan Lucy sedikit mengecewakan.. tapi tenang saja nanti saya akan bikin Lucy,kembalisama Natsu. Nanti saya akan kuak pada chapter 14 yang akan datang hehehe.. dan setelah konflik baru segera di mulai yyyaaaaaaaa... Disini akting Loke bukan lagi bantuin Sting. tapi jadi penengah mereka nantinya hehe.. mungkin. _

_**#Luna Kirana-san : **__naaah chappy yang ini yang lumayan lama.. hehe gomenasai. Mungkin juga kurang menarik Luna-chan.. hehe.. nanti saya mau bikin momen nalu yang sweet deh tentunya,sehabis konflik yang ini... hehe_

_._

_Gomenasai minna jika saya mengecewakan para pembaca, karena memang benar pembuatan fic ini didasari dengan ide dan juga mood yang mendukung.. ahh tapi saya akan usahakan deeehh.._

_Yosh sekian cicitan dari saya. Semoga anda tidak jenuh dengan fic saya yang kian tak jelas alur ceritanya._

_See next Chapter! XD jaa nee.._


	13. Chapter 13 : Midnight

_"Gomenne Natsu.. aku harus pulang.." _

_Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduknya._

_"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu.. banyak yang bisa ku pelajari tentang dunia luar. Dan juga mengenal sesosok pemuda yang dapat meluluhkan hatiku, mewarnai kehidupanku walau hanya sebentar saja." Lucy menoleh dan tersenyum._

_"Sekali lagi terimakasih Natsu.. terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Frozen Girl**_

_Original Story By : Revi-san_

_**.**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-senpai**_

_**.**_

_**Warning! : AU, TYPO (s), DLDR, OOC dan lain-lain.**_

_**.**_

Hari itu juga setelah tragedi gardu pandang, Lucy memutuskan untuk menuju kembali ke rumahnya. Tempat dimana ia di besarkan dan juga menjadi saksi bisu atas semua yang ayahnya lakukan padanya. Mulai dari penekanan batin hingga pada akhirnya ia menganggap rumah tersebut sebagai penjara. Meskipun begitu, jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia sangat menyayangi sosok pria tersebut.

Hari semakin malam. Udara dingin pun tampak tak bersahabat. Menusuk kulit hingga tulang sedemikian rupa. Langkah kakinya menyusuri setiap potong jalanan dan gang yang mulai sepi ditinggalkan oleh beberapa penghuni. Ia tak menghiraukan nyamuk-nyamuk yang terus membuntutinya mengincar darah segar seorang gadis muda.

Emm.. sungguh menyegarkan tenggorokan jika satu tetes darah saja terhisap oleh nyamuk tersebut.

Sorot matanya begitu lesu, bak seonggok manusia tak memiliki nyawa. Pikirannya?

Jangan ditanya. Begitu kalut dan keruh, di sisi lain ia sangat bersalah karena harus meninggalkan Natsu dan juga teman-teman barunya. Disisi lainnya, ia tak habis pikir mengapa pilihannya harus melibatkan ayahnya?

Yah Sting benar-benar mengetahui kelemahannya.

Sting telah mengetahui bahwa dihadapan ayahnya, Lucy tak berani membantah pria tua tersebut.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan olehnya?

Lucy menghela nafas mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Akhirnya sampailah ia di depan gerbang besar dengan penerangan yang cukup terang. Ia mendongak, sebuah rumah yang sangat familiar berdiri kokoh di balik gerbang tersebut. Rumah yang telah lama tak ia tempati. Bagaimana kabar dan keadaan rumah tersebut? apakah masih seperti lima tahun yang lalu atau telah banyak berubah?

Ia tersenyum tipis. Pasti tak banyak berubah, mengingat penghuni rumah tersebut hanyalah ayahnya dan juga beberapa maid.

Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana kabar pria tua itu?

Bagaimana kabar Spetto-san, Yajima-san dan juga yang lainnya?

Entahlah.. apakah mungkin mereka masih disana?

Lucy melangkah kan kakinya mendekati sebuah gerbang kecil yang berada tepat di samping gerbang besar berwarna cokelat kayu. Dengan pelan ia menekan bel yang menempel pada dinding tembok pembatas.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar langkah sepatu seseorang yang terdengar mantap namun sedikit terseret mendekati gerbang tersebut.

**Sreeet.**

Seseorang menggeser pintu kecil yang berada di bagian atas sejajar dengan wajah Lucy. Namun saat itu Lucy sedikit menunduk.

"Anda siapa?" tanya orang tersebut.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang tersebut. Kemudian senyuman tipis ia torehkan pada bibirnya.

"Hissashiburi ne Arui-san.."

Orang itu terkejut dan menatap Lucy tak percaya.

Suara itu..

Manik mata hazel yang sangat teduh..

Tapi mengapa rambutnya berbeda?

"Apakah itu anda... Lucy-sama?" tanyanya memastikan tanpa merubah wajah keterkejutannya. Lucy masih tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Benarkah ini? Lucy-sama?"

Lagi-lagi Lucy mengangguk.

Dengan sigap orang tersebut membuka pintu yang menghalangi mereka.

"Lucy-sama?! aku tak menyangka... ini benar anda.."

"Yah.. Arui-san. Tadaima." ucap Lucy.

Orang itu masih menatap Lucy tak percaya. Sesekali ia mencubit tangannya sendiri hanya untuk memastikan apakah hanya mimpi atau kenyataan. Dan alhasil kini ia percaya bahwa itu memang benar-benar anak majikannya yang telah lama menghilang.

"Syukurlah Lucy-sama baik-baik saja.." ucapnya lagi sembari mengusap air mata yang menggenangi sudut matanya.

"Ah.. Arui-san, aku memang baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Orang itu mengangguk. "Akan saya antar ke ruangan Tuan, Lucy-sama.. aku yakin pasti Tuan Jude bahagia sekali." ucapnya. Lucy tersenyum tipis dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk.

Arui-san adalah salah satu dari beberapa penjaga gerbang kediaman milik Heartfilia. Ia berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan otot yang terlihat kencang dan kekar memenuhi setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap serta rahang tegas yang menunjukkan bahwa ia telah dewasa. Selain itu, ia menganggap anak majikannya itu sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dari Lucy kecil hingga beranjak remaja, Arui sering mengajaknya bermain bersama. Tak heran keduanya sangat akrab. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa putri majikannya menghilang, dari beberapa maid dan penjaga yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut hanya ia yang amat sangat merasa kehilangan. Hingga ia juga berusaha mencari Lucy kemanapun dan dimanapun, namun usahanya sia-sia. Lucy tak pernah di temukan.

Namun kini.

Gadis itu tengah berada di sampingnya mengikuti langkahnya yang akan membawa Lucy pada sosok bangsawan Heartfilia. Ia menyadari bahwa Lucy telah nampak lebih dewasa dengan balutan dress selutut serta rambut pendek sebahu yang berwarna pink.

Aneh memang mengapa ia mengecat rambutnya?

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka memasuki sebuah pintu besar dengan tinggi mencapai 2.5meter yang merupakan pintu masuk rumah nan megah tersebut. Menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan beberapa furniture yang sangat mewah dan cukup bernilai jual tinggi. Ah.. maklum saja istana milik seorang bangsawan memang dikelilingi oleh perabotan mahal berkualitas terbaik dan juga langka berjajar rapi.

Lucy terpana melihat suasana rumahnya yang amat tenang dan sepi. Tak banyak berubah, hanya saja ada beberapa barang baru atau barang yang tak tampak dipajang lima tahun yang lalu. Mungkin saja sudah dijual. Atau malah dimasukkan ke gudang.

Lucy masih berjalan, kini ia tepat di belakang Arui-san yang membawanya pada sebuah ruangan di ujung tangga lantai kedua. Masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah. Pandangan Lucy menangkap sebuah pintu yang tidak lebih besar dari pintu masuk, ia sudah bisa menebak ruangan apa di balik pintu tersebut.

Ya ruang kerja ayahnya.

Rasanya sudah lama ia tak mengunjunginya.

Benar ia tak terlalu merindukan suasana rumahnya. Untuk sesaat ia melupakan sesosok pemuda yang tak tau bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya. Tapi apakah ini memang benar-benar keputusan yang terbaik?

Setibanya di depan pintu tersebut, Arui-san mengetuk pintu dengan pelan namun mantap hingga samar-samar ia bisa mendengar sang empu ruangan mempersilahkan untuk masuk. Pria itu membuka pintu dengan perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara deritan pintu.

"Jude-sama.." panggilnya.

"Hn?" pria paruh baya bersurai pirang pendek itu mengalihkan pandangan yang semula menatap dokumen diatas mejanya ke arah seseorsng yang membuka pintunya.

Arui-san menoleh pada Lucy. "Masuklah.."

Lucy mengangguk dan kemudian melesat masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Manik matanya menangkap seorang pria yang sedang menatap dirinya pula dengan tatapan terkejut. Lucy tersenyum.

"Tadaima.. Otousan."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Gray masuk kedalam basecamp sedikit tergesa, peluhnya membasahi surai raven hingga menimbulkan bulir-bulir yang siap menetes dari ujung rambutnya yang meruncing. Tangannya membawa sebuah gulungan kertas yang entah berisi tentang apa. Ia menghampiri sebuah bangku dimana menjadi tempat santai teman-temannya.

Jellal, Erza, Gajeel, Levy dan juga kekasihnya- Juvia sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu.

"Yo! kepala es!" sapa Gajeel.

Gray merengut. "Jika sapaanmu seperti itu aku tak butuh!" Gray mendekati bangku kekasihnya dan tanpa babibu langsung saja menyambar bibir gadis biru itu dan melumatnya.

"Yare... yare.." mereka semua menggeleng pelan karena di depan mereka tepat disuguhi oleh pemandangan sepasang kekasih sedang bercumbu.

Beberapa saat kemudian pangutan bibir mereka terlepas dan Gray segera mengambil posiai untuk duduk.

"Apa kalian melihat Natsu?" tanyanya mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hn.. Tidak. Sejak tadi pagi ia dan juga Lucy tidak menampakkan batang hidung serta menginjakkan kakinya disini." jawab Jellal.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tannya Levy.

"Ini.."

Gray membuka gulungan yang ia bawa. Ternyata sebuah poster yang menampakkan sebuah berlian berwarna biru tua yang sangat mengkilap dan mempesona.

"Kita punya santapan empuk.." Gray menyeringai.

Mereka semua yang berada disana menatap poster tanpa kalimat itu dengan tatapan kebingungan. Sebenarnya itu berlian apa? hmmm.. sepertinya hanya berlian biasa dan tak bernilai tinggi.

Mungkin begitulah yang ada dipikiran mereka. Dengan serempak mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing sembari mengelus dagu mereka.

"Sebenarnya itu apa Gray-sama?" tanya Juvia dan diikuti oleh anggukan mereka berempat.

Gray mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kalian tidak tau?" mereka menggeleng. Gray mendesah.

"Ini Berlian Hope! Berlian Hope! aaahhh.. kalian tak bisa melihatnya dengan seksama!" Gray terlihat mantap.

Mereka semua saling berpandangan. "Ooohh.." dan hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

Serempak mereka semua terkejut dan kembali memajukan badan menatap lekat-lekat poster yang dibawa oleh Gray.

"HOPE DIAMOND!"

Teriakan mereka menggema di seluruh penjuru basecamp hingga membuat semua penghuni yang kebetulan berada disana menolehkan pandangan.

"H-H-Ho-Ho-pe.. Di-amond?"

Kini Gray yang berganti kebingungan dengan tingkah mereka. Ya Hope Diamond merupakan berlian termahal di dunia dengan nilai penjualan perkaratnya mencapai USD 250juta. Bukankah harga yang sangat fantastis? Siapa saja tak mungkin menolak harga dan juga pesona yang ditawarkan Berlian tersebut. Setidaknya jika mereka mendapat berlian tersebut, kehidupan untuk beberapa bulan kedepan akan tercukupi walaupun tak bekerja.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan ini pada Natsu.. mungkin dengan sedikit bantuannya rencana kita akan berjalan dengan mulus dan lancar." jelas Gray.

"Berlian ini berada di kediaman Yamada. Kalian tau konglomerat Yamada yang terkenal pelit dan angkuh tepat berada di tengah-tengah kota?"

Mereka mengangguk sembari terus menatap poster tersebut.

"Jadi kemana si otak api itu pergi?" tanya Gray lagi.

Mereka semua duduk kembali dan menggeleng.

"Tapi mengingat rumahnya berada di tengah kota akan sedikit menyulitkan kita untuk bergerak."

"Jangan lupakan.. keluarga Yamada sama seperti saat kita merampok keluarga Takigawa, banyak jebakan yang mungkin kit-"

**BRAKKK!**

Belum selesai mereka menjelaskan, seketika suasana di sekitar basecamp berubah mencekam saat sebuah gebrakan pintu yang maha dahsyat hingga pintu tersebut terpental. Mereka semua menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri tegak namun sedikit menundukkan kepala, tangannya membawa sebuah pemukul bola.

Mereka bisa mengenali siapa orang itu.

"Natsu.." ucap mereka serempak.

Gray bangkit dan hendak mendekati Natsu dengan sedikit geram. "NATSU! APA YANG-"

"DIAM!" bentak Natsu dengan suara yang terdengar mengerikan.

Natsu berjalan memasuki basecAmp sembari terus menunduk tak peduli dengan tatapan heran. Langkah Natsu membawanya pada sebuah sofa besar berwarna merah dan menjatuhkan dirinya disana.

Sementara itu mereka berbisik-bisik dan saling melemparkan pertanyaan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya sehari tak terlihat, begitu datang langsung melepaskan emosi dengan mendobrak pintu hingga terlepas dari engselnya. Tak hanya itu, mimik dan raut wajah Natsu begitu berbeda jauh dari minggu-minggu sebelumnya.

"Hey Natsu! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"DIAMLAH GRAY! DAN KALIAN SEMUA!" ucap Natsu lantang.

Mereka semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada bosnya tersebut. Saat seperti inilah yang sangat mereka takuti. Kemarahan seorang bos bagian timur bagai diambang kehancuran dunia. Tak ada yang bisa meredakannya, walaupun itu temannya sekalipun.

Di sudut lain sebuah televisi milik basecamp yang menyala menampilkan sebuah berita malam.

_Baiklah pemirsa, kembali lagi dengan saya Suichi Kedo dalam kilas berita. Kini pencarian pada seorang putri bangsawan Heartfilia telah menuai hasil. Sting Eucliffe selaku detektif muda yang menangani kasus ini akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah sekian lama mencari informasi tentang sesosok Lucy Heartfilia. Mari kita simak wawancara dengan Sting-san._

_Ya akhirnya saya telah menemukan sang puteri. Dan ketika saya memberikan kabar tersebut pada Jude-sama, tak dapat dipungkiri jika beliau sangat bahagia. Sebagai gantinya, beliau akan menikahkan saya dengan putrinya minggu depan. Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada seluruh pihak yang telah membantu saya... tanpa kalia-_

**BRRRAAAKK!**

**PYAAARR!**

Seketika televisi tersebut hancur tak berbentuk dihantam bertubi-tubi oleh pemukul bola yang layangkan oleh bos mereka. Entah sejak kapan ia berada disana. Yang pasti kini hatinya terasa hancur dan terbakar. Keenam sahabatnya akhirnya paham tentang masalah yang dialami oleh Natsu. Dan mereka tak menyangka keputusan Lucy membuat bosnya kehilangan akal dan kembali mengamuk setelah sekian lama.

Tapi ternyata tak hanya televisi saja yang menjadi korban amukan sang Singa Sayap Timur. Semua perabotan bahkan meja dan kursi tak luput dari amukannya. Gelas, piring dan juga kaca jendela, serta botol-botol minuman berakohol turut menjadi santapan mautnya. Apakah Natsu akan kembali seperti dulu sebelum mengenal gadis yang sempat merubahnya walaupun sesaat?

_**.**_

_**xxxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Natsu berjalan menyusuri jalanan perkotaan yang benar-benar telah sepi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Tatapan matanya tak berubah, masih menampakkan kesan aura membunuh yang kuat setelah melepaskan amukan mengerikan pada basecampnya. Di balik itu ia menahan rasa kecewanya yang amat sangat. Jantungnya serasa diremas kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan rasa sakit yang melebihi sakit dan perihnya luka fisik. Tangannya masih membawa pemukul bola. Di sela-sela bibirnya, terselip sebuah batang nikotin yang pada ujungnya terdapat bara api yang menyala. Sesekali ia menyesap benda tersebut dan menghirup kuat-kuat asap yang sedikit memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Ahhh.. entah mengapa menghisap benda tersebut sedikit meredam emosinya.

Namun tidak serta merta membuat emosinya langsung padam begitu saja. Buktinya dadanya masih terasa sakit. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan benda tersebut. Terakhir kalinya adalah beberapa bulan lalu sebelum pertemuannya dengan Lucy.

Ah gadis itu.

Memikirkan saja dadanya bertambah sakit.

Ia tak menyangka si rambut durian akan mengumumkannya pada siaran televisi yang terekam pada petang tadi. Mengumunkan pernikahannya.

Apa?

Pernikahan dengan Lucy.

Natsu melayangkan pemukul bola tersebut pada sebuah pohon sirsak yang berada tepat disampingnya. Entah tenaga Natsu yang terlewat kuat atau pohon tersebut yang terlampau rapuh, seketika pohon tersebut ambruk menyisakan batang bagian bawah saja.

Kemudian sembari terus menghisap benda nikotin tersebut, ia melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki sebuah gang yang dijaga beberapa orang berbadan tinggi dengan lekuk otot yang menonjol. Mereka menatap Natsu dan kemudian menyeringai. Sekejap mata mereka sanggup mengenali Natsu walaupun pencahayaan di sekitar mereka bisa dibilang remang-remang.

"Yo! Bos Natsu kita! sudah lama tak melihatmu bos? kemana saja kau ini?" tanya seorang diantara mereka. Natsu hanya meliriknya seakan tak berminat menanggapi ocehan orang tersebut.

"Ah si bos ini! apa mau 'main' malam ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn."

"Ohh.. baiklah. Silahkan masuk bos. Selamat menikmati malam ini."

Tanpa basa-basi langsung saja Natsu berjalan memasuki sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari baja. Tatapannya masih sama, tajam cukup membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri. Hampir tak ada sedikitpun titik keramahan di sana.

Natsu memasuki sebuah ruangan- ah lebih tepatnya aula besar dengan beberapa meja dan kursi bar di kombinasi dengan lantai disco. Kelap-kelip lampu khas dunia malam terlihat memenuhi hingga sudut ruangan tersebut. Dentuman musik disco juga mengalun keras. Sang DJ dengan lihainya memainkan piringan hitam berirama _soul _and _funk _yang mengiringi para wanita dan pria yang tumpah ruah di lantai dansa. Meliuk-liuk bagaikan jajaran rumput-rumput yang tertiup oleh angin.

Natsu tak menghiraukan suasana yang sangat mengganggu telinganya. Tak peduli tatapan menggoda wanita-wanita malam yang berpakaian minim dan bisa dibilang hampir terbuka melihatnya bak sebuah mangsa yang amat menggiurkan. Tak heran wajah tampan, tatapan mata yang tajam dan tubuh yang atletis cukup mempesona dan menjerat kupu-kupu malam yang tergiur untuk menikmati tubuhnya.

Namun jangan salah.

Natsu tak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk tidur dengan mereka.

Baginya wanita tersebut tak lebih dari sekedar barang yang dapat dinikmati oleh siapapun. Dan itu bukanlah termasuk dalam tipe wanita yang Natsu idamkan. Ia masih terus berjalan hingga dihadapkan dengan sebuah pintu besar dengan dua penjaga yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan penjaga pintu sebelumnya.

"Yo! Natsu-san.. lama tidak bertemu. Ingin 'bermain' kah?" tanya seorang pria berusia 30tahun berpawakan tinggi dengan tato di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hn."

Langsung saja ia memasuki pintu tersebut tak ingin membuang-buang waktu hanya sekedar 'say hello'. Rupanya ruangan tersebut adalah sebuah ruangan yang dilengkapi dengan ring tinju. Beberapa penonton riuh menyorakkan nama kedua pemain yang sedang beradu tinju. Bisa ditebak, arena tersebut menjadi ajang 'menyiksa' dan juga membunuh bagi siapa saja yang menantang bertinju. Tak terkecuali Natsu yang sudah banyak dikenal di kalangan mafia dan juga kumpulan perampok lainnya. Karena ketangkasan, insting dan juga kekuatan yang ia miliki jika sudah berada di atas ring. Hingga beberapa penonton lainnya men'jago'kan sosok Natsu yang tak pernah kalah saat beradu pukul. Kecuali saat Natsu berhadapan langsung dengan Laxus. Seketika pemuda bersurai pink itu kalah telak dan tak dapat membalasnya.

"Hoyy semua! Sang bos besar telah datang!" teriak salah seorang diantara mereka yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Natsu. Sontak mereka semua menoleh, tak terkecuali kedua pemain yang secara langsung menghentikan permainan mereka.

"Natsu.."

"Natsu kembali muncul setelah sekian lama absen.."

"Ya! 'King Of Battle' kembali!"

"Ya!"

.

Dan sekejap mata ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan sorakan-sorakan yang mengagunggkan nama Natsu sebagai 'King of Battle' di tempat tersebut.

"Apakah ada yang ingin menantangku?" tanya Natsu dingin.

Mereka semua terdiam. Hampir tak ada satupun yang berbicara dan mengatakan 'ya aku menantangmu'. Kebanyakan diantara mereka tak ada yang berani beradu dengan Natsu. Jika ada, sudah bisa dipastikan ia tak akan selamat malam itu. Hening. Tak ada suara maupun jawaban.

"Tch! membosankan!"

Natsu membuang puntung rokok sembarang tempat. Ia hendak membalikkan badan dan pergi dari termpat tersebut. Ia kira di tempat itu bisa sedikit melupakan sakit di dadanya. Namun ternyata tak ada hiburan yang bisa ia mainkan seperti biasa. Beradu tinju hingga meninggalkan banyak bekas luka dan memar. Baginya rasa sakit tersebut tidaklah sebanding dengan rasa sakit didadanya yang ditinggalkan oleh seorang gadis.

Saat sepasang kaki semakin membawanya menjauhi tempat tersebut...

"Aku menantangmu! Natsu Dragneel.."

Sebuah suara baritone sukses menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mencari siapa gerangan seseorang yang menerima tantangannya untuk mengadu tinju. Tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut sedikit panjang dan juga mengenakan sebuah mantel berjalan mendekat dari satu sudut ruangan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melayanimu."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

"Kita sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Natsu."

"Aku tak menyangka Lucy-san akan memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya."

Mereka terdiam sembari bersidekap memikirkan kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu saat Natsu benar-benar memporak-porandakan seluruh isi basecamp mereka. Mau tak mau mereka turut membersihkan pecahan dan puing-puing yang berserakan dan membuangnya. Untung saja masih ada uang penyimpanan untuk mengganti semua kerugian yang dibuat oleh Natsu.

"Tapi kita juga harus menghargai pilihan Lucy untuk kembali kerumahnya. Dan bukankah sebelumnya Natsu telah berpikir matang tentang keputusan yang akan Lucy ambil? dia terlihat sudah menyiapkan semuanya, termasuk batin.." ucap Levy.

"Perasaan manusia bisa berubah.. kita tidak bisa memperkirakan dan menebak perasaan orang lain di esok hari." celetuk Erza.

"Hnn.. padahal aku sudah senang dengan perubahan Natsu. Ku kira Lucy juga tak akan meninggalkan Natsu setelah sekian lama usaha Natsu untuk melindunginya bahkan menyelamatkannya." Jellal mendesah.

"Yah.. kita bisa apa jika semua keputusan ada di tangan Lucy."

"Tapi apakah Lucy benar-benar telah memikirkan keputusannya dengan matang?" Gray tak mau kalah.

"Entahlah.."

"Ngomong-ngomong Dilihat dari wawancara Sting yang disiarkan dalam televisi, hmmm.. kalian lihat raut wajahnya? seringaiannya terlihat misterius. Aku yakin Si pirang brengsek itu benar-benar dalang dibalik semua masalah ini.." Jellal angkat bicara.

Mereka semua memandang Jellal. "Dan kalian ingat? Saat Sting membekukan Lucy, dalang dari penculikan Lucy? apa kalian tidak berpikir tentang usaha Sting untuk mengambil kembali Lucy dari Natsu? pastinya jika seseorang telah termakan ambisinya sendiri ia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk merebut apa yang menjadi ambisinya."

Penjelasan Jellal begitu meyakinkan semua yang berada disana. "Bisa jadi.."

"Gray, Gajeel! cari Natsu sekarang juga!" perintah Erza. "Kita harus membicarakan ini pada Natsu agar ia tak bertindak gegabah dan membahayakan dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga posisi Lucy disini adalah sebagai korban. Aku yakin ia sedang memendam sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Sting."

Gray dan Gajeel saling melemparkan pandangan. "Dia lagi?" ucap mereka serempak sembari saling menujuk.

"Cepatlah! aku tak mau mendengar protesan kalian! Laksanakan atau-" Erza mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kepada mereka. Seketika membuat tubuh mereka bergidik dan dengan kilatnya mereka meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Baik. Dan Levy.. apa yang kau dapat bersama Cana selama berada di basecamp mereka?"

Levy tampak sedikit berpikir. "Tidak banyak informasi yang kami dapatkan. Menurut beberapa orang yang berada disana, mereka memanggil bos mereka dengan sebutan Aniki. Setiap kali aku bertanya tentang siapa yang mereka sebut Aniki, mereka menatapku tajam. Menurutku mereka pintar sekali menutupi dan menyembunyikan dengan rapi identitas bos mereka. Emmm.. setelah diam-diam mencoba mengendap-endap pada seluruh sudut basecamp mereka, aku tak menemukan ruangan mencurigakan. Walaupun aku berharap ada satu saja ruangan yang membuatku tertarik dan menebak ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan bos. Tapi nihil.. seperti yang ku katakan. Mereka sangat rapi menyembunyikan identitas bahkan tempat dimana bos mereka memimpin."

Levy menghela nafas.

Ternyata ini adalah sebuah misi penyusupan yang cukup sulit dan hampir 0% tingkat keberhasilan mereka. Tak hanya itu, yang membuat mereka cukup takjub adalah sistem kelompok barat yang ternyata telah disiapkan dengan matang. Mulai dari identitas serta seluk beluk tentang kelompok barat yang begitu misterius dan terkesan terselubung.

"ahhh.. jadi kita gagal mengorek informasi dari tempat mereka. Hhhmm.. aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika permasalahan ini akan lebih rumit." Juvia meletakkan dagunya pada sebuah meja.

"Apa boleh buat.. kita memang membutuhkan informasi dari sang Harimau malam."

"Ya benar.. itu harapan terakhir kita untuk mengetahui siapa pemimpin kelompok barat dan juga apa keterkaitannya dengan Sting Eucliffe."

Jellal berdiri. "Aku dan Erza saja yang akan menemuinya.. sementara kalian membantu Gray dan Gajeel menangani Natsu. Kalau ia berontak ikat dia dengan kuat."

Levy dan Erza mengangguk.

"Erza persiapkan untuk Nanti.. aku punya firasat baik tentang ini.. aku yakin 'dia' mempunyai informasi yang cukup mengejutkan."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Natsu melepas jaketnya, ia mengambil sebuah kain yang panjang dan membalutkannya pada tangannya. Tatapannya masih tajam menatap pemuda di seberang posisinya. Ia tak pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya. Pemuda yang terlihat asing dan juga menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Baik. Pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Silahkan kalian berdiri di tengah-tengah arena." ucap sang wasit.

Natsu dan pemuda itu memposisikan diri mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Manik onyxnya manatap tajam, begitu pula pemuda misterius yang tidak diketahui namanya tersebut.

"Siap..!"

Mereka memposisikan tangannya tepat sejajar dengan dada dan wajah serta saling mempertajam pandangan.

"Box...!"

Sang wasit mengayunkan tangannya kebawah pertanda pertandingan dimulai.

Dengan sigap Natsu maju dan mendaratkan pukulan yang membabi buta pada lengan tangan dan juga perut pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya lantas berayun menyamping berniat mendaratkan pukulan pada sisi samping wajah pemuda itu. Dan **Buakhh! **pemuda itu terhuyung kesamping senada dengan arah pukulan Natsu. Natsu menyeringai.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu bangkit dan kembali berdiri.

Kembali Natsu melesat maju dan mendaratkan pukulan pada pemuda itu tanpa ampun. Dengan nafas yang memburu dan keringat yang mulai bercucuran, Natsu masih dengan kuatnya melayangkan beribu tinju yang membuat pemuda itu terpojok. Inilah kesempatan Natsu untuk menghabisinya. Ia mengambil sedikit ancang-ancang mengerahkan semua kekuatannya pada kepalan tangan yang dibalut oleh sebuah kain putih.

Dan... BUAAAAAAKKKHH!

Kepalan tinju Natsu belum sampai pada tubuh pemuda itu, tubuhnya terhuyung dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu.. Selama pertandingan seperti ini jangan biarkan dirimu lengah dan memberikan lawanmu membaca celah." ucap pemuda itu.

Natsu melihatnya tidak suka. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah pelampiasan perasaannya bukannya malah ceramah.

Natsu mendekat dan kembali melayangkan tinjunya. Namun pemuda itu berhasil menghindar dan memukul bagian perut Natsu. Alhasil pukulan tersebut mampu membuat tubuh Natsu terjatuh. Sorak sorai para penonton pecah, beberapa diantaranya berteriak agar Natsu segera bangkit dan membalas pukulan tersebut.

_Kenapa?_

_Ada apa denganku?_

_Mengapa aku lemah seperti ini?_

_Ahhh Shit! _

Wajar saja, selama pertemuannya dengan gadis itu ia tak lagi bertanding seperti ini. Entah mengapa saat itu tak ada niatan untuk mengadu kekuatan di atas ring. Bahkan dengan kehadiran Lucy, sempat membuatnya berpikir berhenti menjadi seorang perampok.

"Tch! " Natsu meludah. Tatapannya menatap semakin tajam pada pemuda yang menjadi lawannya.

"Kenapa? apa sang bos kelompok barat selemah ini?" Pemuda itu terkesan merendahkan. Natsu yang merasa terpancing, emosinya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Nafasnya semakin memburu, giginya turut gemertak, serta tangannya mengepal erat. Terlihat urat-urat kemarahan yang menonjol dan juga menegang pada dahinya.

Natsu maju dengan cepat dan menyerang pemuda itu terus menerus. "JANGAN KAU..." ia semakin memepercepat ritme ayunan tinjunya. "MEREMEHKANKU... BRENGSEK!"

"GYAAAAHHH!" Natsu mengakhiri serangannya dengan meninju dagu pemuda itu dari bawah ke atas hingga jatuh ke belakang.

"Sudah ku katakan.. jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan seseorang jika kau belum melihat bagaimana kekuatan itu menghajarmu." ceramah Natsu dengan nada dinginnya.

Natsu berbalik hendak meningglkan ring tersebut. Namun...

"DAN JANGAN PERNAH LENGAH SELAMA PERTANDINGAN INI BELUM BERAKHIR...!" Pemuda itu secepat kilat segera bangkit dan berlari seraya menyiapkan sebuah pukulan mematikan.

Natsu membalikkan badannya dan...

**BUUAAAKKHHHH!**

Sebuah tinju mematikan berhasil mengenai pipi Natsu dan lagi-lagi ia terhuyung dan jatuh tertahan oleh pembatas ring.

"Aku tak pernah melihat seorang bos wilayah yang sepertimu. Menumpukan semua perasaannya pada kepalan tinju. Namun taukah kau? jika terus seperti itu kekuatanmu berakhir menjadi kelemahanmu. Aku bisa melihat banyak celah selama kau menyerangku." ucap pemuda itu.

Natsu tersentak. Ia masih di posisinya dengan tubuh yang tertahan pembatas ring tinju. Sekali lagi manik onyxnya menatap lekat-lekat sosok itu.

_Siapa dia?_

"Kau memang dikenal dengan kekuatanmu yang hampir setara dengan Laxus. Namun yang membedakan antara kau dan dengannya adalah perasaanmu."

Natsu berjengit. "Kau tidak sepenuhnya memusatkan segala perasaanmu pada kekuatan tinjumu. Melainkan yang ku lihat hanyalah letupan rasa emosi dan amarah. Dan sekali lagi... jangan gunakan tinju sebagai pelampiasan."

"Siapa kau?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Panggil saja Midnight."

Pemuda itu berlalu meninggalkan Natsu yang terpaku mendengar penjelasan dari sosok itu. Sosok yang baru dilihatnya. Sosok yang bisa membaca setiap gerakannya. Bukankah itu hebat? pemuda misterius yang memberikan ceramah pada seorang Natsu Dragneel hingga membuatnya bungkam.

Dan mengapa ia bisa mengetahui Laxus? siapa sebenarnya dia?

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

"Ahhh.. si kepala api itu! merepotkan saja! jika bukan karena permintaan Erza aku tak mau mencarinya!" kesal Gray.

"Memangnya aku mau melakukan hal ini?! apa lagi denganmu? Cih!"

Keadaan seperti ini masih saja mereka menyempatkan untuk bertengkar. Pukul 04.00 dini hari. Mereka setidaknya sudah menghabiskan waktu selama satu setengah jam untuk menggeledah seluruh isi kota untuk menemukan Natsu. Namun belum juga membuahkan hasil.

"Kemana lagi kita harus mencari si otak api?" sungut Gray.

Gajeel tampak berpikir. Jari tangannya turut menggaruk-garuk dagunya. Bola matanya bergerak ke atas, kanan dan kiri. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ada satu tempat yang belum kita kunjungi."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" tanyanya.

Gray mengangkat satu alisnya mencoba memahami apa yang Gajeel maksudkan.

"Ah?! jangan-jangan tempat itu?"

Gajeel mengangguk. "Ya.. tidak salah lagi."

"Baiklah ayo bergegas kesana!"

Sekejap mata mereka berlari dengan kecepatan tempuh mencapai 20km/jam menuju suatu tampat yang sangat yakin menjadi tujuan utama Natsu. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka berpikir itu mustahil ia berada disana mengingat kebiasaan sebelum bertemu Lucy.

Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh. Namun karena pada awalnya mereka mulai mencari dengan arah memutar, jadi jarak yang harus mereka tempuh tidak hanya beberapa ratus meter saja. Kali ini mereka benar-benar yakin. Natsu pasti berada di tempat itu. Mungkin sedang bermabuk-mabukan, berkelahi atau bermain wanita.

Tunggu!

Sepertinya tidak mungkin jika poin pertama dan ketiga. Hampir tak pernah mereka melihat Natsu bermabuk ria ataupun bermain dengan wanita.

Itu sangat mustahil.

Setahunya Natsu hanya bermesraan dengan Lucy saja. Selebihnya tidak ada teman wanita yang begitu dekat. Kecuali Erza, Juvia dan Levy maupun Cana.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah club malam dengan beberapa penjaga yang berdiri disana. Dengan cepat Gray dan Gajeel menghampiri mereka.

"Yo Gajeel dan Gray!" sapa penjaga itu dengan ramah.

"Hn.. apa kau melihat Natsu?"

Penjaga tersebut mengangguk. "Ya ia didalam sedang 'bermain'." ujarnya sambil menunjuk dengan jempol tangannya.

Gray dan Gajeel saling berpandangan.

_Bermain?_

_Apa jangan-jangan ia meelakukannya lagi?"_

Dengan kecepatan penuh mereka melesat masuk mencari Natsu dan berniat menghentikannya.

"Dasar Bodoh! apa yang ada di otaknya?!"

"Yah mungkin seguampal api.." celetuk Gajeel.

"Bodoh! aku tak bertanya padamu!"

Gray dan Gajeel tiba di sebuah pintu, tanpa ba bi bu mereka langsung saja menyelonong masuk tanpa menghiraukan kedua penjaga yang mencoba menghentikan mereka.

**BRRAAAKKKK!**

"NATSU!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

Holla minna-san! ada yang masih menunggu fic saya yang ini? gomenasai kalau update chapter yang kali ini lllllllluuuuuuuuaaaaammmmmmaaaa banget. Yah begitulah hehe.. ada urusan pribadi yang menjadi kendala dalam penyelesaian fic (termasuk malas) dan juga sempat beberapa hari saya sakit.

Nah gomenasai kalo di chapter kemarin saya terkesan menghinakan dan me'nista'kan peran Lucy huhuhuhu.. tapi tapi jujur saja di otak saya malah terkontaminasi sama adegan gituan hingga secara sadar atau entah... ahhh ya begitulah.. (gara gara baca fic rated M)

_**Balasan Review :**_

_**Guest-san : **__Kalo tamatnya saya belum narget, soalnya nanti bisa meleset dari dugaan saya hehe.. gomenasai. Terimakasih sudah review XD_

_._

_**LuNa Dragfilia-chwan : **__Ah Luna-chwaaannn.. hmm tapi keliatannya.. ah tidaklah.. gomenasai gomenasai jadi jarang chat sama Luna-chwannn akhir-akhir ini karena sesuatu yang mungkin tak bisa dimengerti :) salam juga terlafyuu :*_

_._

_**Luna Kirana-san : **__Terimakasih sudah menunggu Luna-san. XD update kali ini ngaretnya minta ampun soalnya... hnnnb,seperi itulah. Tapi saya ngerasa kurang greget.. cz karena ide saya sudah mentok pada bagian itu hehe.. mau dipaksain eh malah semakin tenggelam terlampaui dalam di sebuah palung filipina (?) nah kali ini bagaimana adegan jotos-jotosnya? hehe.._

_._

_**Guest-san (**__chapter 1) __**: **__Ahhh.. gomenasai Guest-san.. saya belum baca yang paradise kiss. Sebenarnya,sudah baca tapi awalnya saja karena keterbatasan oleh sesuatu saya tidak jadi,melanjutkan T,T #pundung... tapi saya coba deh hehe.._

_._

_**Anonim-san : **__Gapapa Anonim-san... ah jangan mati dulu.. sebenarnya saya ingin membubuhi adegan 'itu' di chapter nanti.. tapi entah mengaoa saya sedikit ragu. Pastinya kalo bikin adegan 'itu' harus siap ide, imajinasi serta kekuatan batin yang cukup kuat hehe.. #plak. _

_._

_**Yudi Arata-san : **__Ah gapapa yudi-san.. gomenasai jika terlalu lama update.. hehe.. nanti bakal satu persatu saya ulas biar alurnya jadi,semakin jelas kemana hehe.. jadi misterinya pada terkuak satu persatu. Mungkin,di chapter depan saya mau kuak soal si Harimau malam yang cukup pouler di kalangan mereka.. hehe_

_._

_**Abdul-san : **__Nah nah gomenasai jika saya malah menistakan peran Lucy disini.. karena kemarin saya benar-benar terserang penyakit malas dan buntu ide yang amat sangat hebat.. huhuhu.. sekali lagi gomenasai. alurnya malah jafi nggak *nggenah seperti ini T,T_

_._

_**Mkhotim-san : **__Nah gapapa mkhotim-san..malah saya yang minta maaf karena alurnya malah jadi berantakan. yah selain karena buntu ide, penyakit malas saya begitu kuat huhuhu.. gomenasaaaaiii T,T_

_._

Nah sampai disini malah alurnya jadi, aneh banget. Readers! saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau mengecewakan kalian semua. Saya berharap sedikit kritik dan saran walaupun hanya satu kata saja. Yosh doakan semoga kedepannya bertambah lebih baik lagi. Karena review kalian adalah semangat saya!

**Jaa nee.. see next chapter! XD**


	14. Chapter 14 : Night Tiger

_Bermain?_

_Apa jangan-jangan ia meelakukannya lagi?_

_Dengan kecepatan penuh mereka melesat masuk mencari Natsu dan berniat menghentikannya._

_"Dasar Bodoh! apa yang ada di otaknya?!"_

_"Yah mungkin segumpal api.." celetuk Gajeel._

_"Bodoh! aku tak bertanya padamu!"_

_Gray dan Gajeel tiba di sebuah pintu, tanpa ba bi bu mereka langsung saja menyelonong masuk tanpa menghiraukan kedua penjaga yang mencoba menghentikan mereka._

_BRRAAAKKKK!_

_"NATSU!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Frozen Girl**_

_Original Story By : Revi-san_

_**.**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-senpai**_

_**.**_

_**Warning! : AU, TYPO (s), DLDR, OOC dan lain-lain.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"NATSU!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Gebrakan pintu tersebut terdengar keras membentur dinding bersamaan dengan teriakan mereka yang mengglegar hingga ke sudut ruangan. Sang pemilik nama yang merasa dirinya dipanggil lantas menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati dua onggok spesies makhluk hidup yang sangat ia kenal sedang menolehkan pandangan mereka ke sekeliling. Natsu tengah duduk di bangku meraih sebuah botol mineral yang memang disediakan pada salah satu bangku penonton. Raut wajahnya masih tak dapat diartikan, antara kesal, marah dan penasaran. Tatapan matanya tajam hingga sanggup menembus dinding tembok yang memiliki tebal 50cm. Rambutnya berkilau karena keringat yang membanjiri hampir seluruh tubuh.

Gray dan Gajeel yang telah menemukan sosok Natsu diantara kerumunan para penonton, lantas mereka segera menuju bangku diman tempat pemuda pinkish tersebut beristirahat. Dugaan mereka benar, ternyata Natsu menjadikan tempat tersebut sebagai pelampiasan perasannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, karena sebelum Natsu mengenal sosok Lucy tempat inilah yang mengisi keseharian selain merampok sekaligus menjadi tempat untuk mengembangkan kekuatannya.

Gray diikuti oleh Gajeel membelah kerumunan tersebut.

"Natsu! kami ingin bicara denganmu." Gray mengawali pembicaraan.

Natsu tak bergeming, pandangannya tajam ke lantai. Ia sedikit meremas botol plastik yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Natsu! jika kau-"

"Jika tentang Lucy, aku tak peduli lagi padanya." suara baritone Natsu terdengar dingin dan tak acuh membuat kedua temannya tersebut terkesiap.

"Apa maksudmu Natsu?!" suara Gajeel sedikit meninggi.

"Kurasa kalian sudah mengerti dengan apa yang ku maksudkan."

Natsu beranjak dari bangku dan melangkah pergi tanpa memperdulikan kedua temannya yang sedang mencoba berbicara padanya. Langkah kakinya membawa Natsu keluar ruangan tersebut dan mrngarah pada sebuah meja bar. Alunan musik khas dunia malam membuat siapapun ingin meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya di lantai dansa. Gemerlap lampu warna-warni yang menggantung di langit-langit senada dengan irama musik sang DJ. Setelah sampai di depan meja bar, Natsu duduk di sebuah kursi dan mengisyaratkan jari tangannya pada barista yang kebetulan saja sedang menuangkan segelas wine bening. Seakan telah mengerti apa yang Natsu maksudkan, barista tersebut mengangguk dan meraih sebuah botol gelap yang masih lengkap dengan penutupnya dari rak botol. Ia membuka penutup tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Natsu.

"Es?"

Natsu mengangguk. Barista tersebut memberikan gelas yang berisi beberapa bongkahan kecil es batu. Natsu menerimanya, lantas ia menuangkan wine tersebut kedalam gelas. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan rasa getir dari cairan bening tersebut, kira-kira berapa bulan yang lalu. Atau malah beberapa tahun yang lalu? entahlah.. pastinya sudah lama. Perahan ia kembali meraih gelas tersebut dan menenggak cairan bening yang sudah cukup dingin. Ia meringis, cairan dengan rasa pahit memenuhi rongga mulut dan tenggorokannya. Sejurus kemydin ia merasakan dadanya terisi oleh cairan dingin namun juga sedikit hangat.

Natsu kembli menuangkan wine tersebut kedalam gelas. Setelah itu tangannya merogoh saku jaket, mengambil sebuah benda yang tak asing di kalangan para lelaki. Benda tersebut berbentuk kotak, berwarna putih terbuat dari kertas karton bergambar dan bertuliskan Cigarette. Ya benda tersebut adalah kotak pembungkus rokok. Jari Natsu membuka penutup kotak itu dan meraih sebatang rokok. Ia menyematkan batang nikotin pada katupan bibirnya seraya menghidupkan api pada korek api yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Seketika ujung benda nikotin tersebut membara, tanpa canggung seakan profesional ia menyesap asap pembakaran dari ujung spons dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Kelopaknya terpejam mencoba menikmati sensasi aneh yang telah lama tak ia rasakan. Asap dari bakaran benda nikotin tersebut memenuhi rongga dadanya. Tiga detik kemudian, ia menghembuskan nafas yang diselingi dengan asap semi transparan keluar dari lubang hidung dan mulutnya.

Sungguh menenangkan. Kira-kira begitu pikirnya.

Sementara itu kedua temannya- Gray dan Gajeel- memandangnya dengan prihatin. Tak pernah sedikitpun mereka memergoki sesosok Natsu Dragneel mengkonsumsi kedua benda tersebut, kecuali jika saat Natsu sedang bosan dan jenuh. Saat seperti itu ia akan mengkonsumsi salah satu dari kedua benda tersebut. Jika wine, ia hanya menenggak setengah gelas saja. Begitu pula dengan rokok, 5 kali hisapan dan rokok tersebut berakhir pada tempat sampah.

Gray dan Gajeel menghampiri Natsu dan duduk di sisi kanan kiri pemuda pinkish tersebut.

"Natsu, aku tak menyangka akan melihatmu se-menyedihkan ini." Gray mengawali pembicaraan. Natsu menatap gelas winenya dengan tatapan datar seakan tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan Gray.

"Apa pedulimu."

"Kau itu memang bodoh. Aku tak menyangkal penilaianku tentang dirimu. Tapi kau terl-"

"Aku tak butuh ceramahmu. Dan pergilah kalian." Natsu menajamkan ucapannya. Maniknya masih menatap gelas wine sembari menggoyangkannya.

Gray dan Gajeel tak begitu terkejut. Seakan mereka telah mengenal seluk beluk sikap dan watak Natsu yang sebenarnya. Pada kenyataannya memang benar, mereka telah menghafal tingkah Natsu saat dalam mood apapun. Termasuk saat ini, mereka telah menduga sifat keras kepala Natsu akan lebih mendominasi daripada harus berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

Gajeel melirik Gray, sejurus kemudian pemuda raven tersebut menangkap lirikan rekannya. Gajeel mencoba mengisyaratkan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari sesekali bibirnya berkomat-kamit mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata namun tak bersuara. Gray memandang pemuda bertindik tersebut dengan tatapan seolah berkata _apa-kau-yakin-tentang-rencan-kita?. _Gajeel mengangguk mantap, tak mau mengubah rencana yang telah mereka bicarakan sebelum sampai pada tempat itu.

Natsu tetaplah Natsu. Seorang bos wilayah Timur yang telah dikenal luas oleh para mafia dan kalangan perampok. Otomatis sifat dan,wataknya telah diketahui oleh pihak manapun. Jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, nasehat dalam bentuk ucapan akan percuma, tak digubris tak akan di tanggapi dan tak akan dilirik. Jalan satu-satunya adalah kekerasan. Bukan dalam artian mengeroyok, berkelahi hingga jalan kekerasan lainnya. Namun dalam artian membuatnya tak berkutik pada titik lemahnya.

Gray kembali menatap Natsu. Pandangannya kini berubah dengan pandangan sedikit bersalah. Namun jika diucapkan langsung padanya, otomatis ia akan menyangkal. Bisa ditebak, dengan angkuhnya ia akan berkata 'cih. Untuk apa merasa bersalah pada orang ini'. Sungguh Tsundere sejati.

Lalu terdengar pemuda raven tersebut mengambil nafas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Natsu. Mungkin kau harus mengistirahatkan otakmu."

Tangan kanannya ia angkat di udara tepat di belakang Natsu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengayunkan tangan tersebut dan-

-BUKKHHH!

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Pukul 06.30 pagi di basecamp Squad Timur.

Jellal dan Erza mempersiapkan beberapa peralatan dan pakaian yang akan mereka bawa. Seperti rencana mereka sebelumnya, mereka akan menuju wilayah Selatan untuk bertemu langsung dengan pemimpin Squad Selatan yang dikenal dengan julukan 'Harimau malam'. Namun ada sedikit perubahan, waktu keberangkatab mereka sedikit dimajukan mengingat rute yang akan mereka lalui sedikit lebih jauh dan memutar. Jellal berkata jika melewati rute umum akan sangat beresiko karena mereka tidak mempunyai identitas resmi untuk berkunjung ke wilayah tersebut.

Satu lagi informasi yang sangat penting. Peraturan berkunjung untuk para tourist maupun warga lokal, tiap-tiap mereka harus mempunyai kartu serta surat identitas resmi dari kantor urusan transmigrasi yang berada di tengah-tengah kota. Minimal remaja berusia sekitar 15tahun harus sudah mempunyainya. Untuk biayanya pun tak bisa dibilang murah. Maka dari itu bagi orang yang berprofesi seperti Natsu dan lainnya memilih jalan ilegal darupada harus mematuhi peraturan yang cukup merepotkan. Apalagi bersangkutan dengan pemerintah kota.

"Jadu kita akan melewati rute timur Jellal?" gadis berambut scarlet itu membuka suara seraya memakai sebuah ankle boots cokelat.

"Ya. Karena rute itu yang paling aman dilalui untuk orang seperti kita. Walaupun harus memakan waktu yang cukup lama." Jelas Jellal tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dan masih asyik memasukan beberapa barang.

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku harus mempersiapkan bokongku jika sewaktu-waktu terasa kram dan mati rasa."

Jellal terkekeh. "Kau tak dapat menghindarinya Erza."

Erza sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bagaimana tidak, menghabiskan waktu dengan menikmati perjalanan yang memakan waktu selama empat jam di atas motor gede milik Jellal. Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya?

"Kau tau dimana basecamp mereka berada Jellal?"

"Aku tak tau pasti, tapi Gajeel memberiku sebuah peta yang ia buat tentang denah basecamp milik Squad Selatan." Jellal mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Erza.

"Jangan dilihat denahnya, tapi arahnya. Jika kau mencoba memahami denahnya, aku yakin beberapa detik kemudian kau akan merasakan efek samping karena membaca denah tersebut." Erza mengernyitkan dahinya karena tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Jellal.

Perlahan jarinya membuka lipatan kertas tersebut. Pada awalnya ia sedikit penasarn dan bingung dengan apa yang digambar oleh Gajeel. Pada detik berikutnya setelah ia sukses membuka kertas tersebut, terpampanglah sebuah gambar yang _mungkin _cukup abstrak. Dengan beberapa pola yang tak ia mengerti dan juga goresan aneh yang mirip dengan tanda anak panah. Matanya membulat senada dengan mulutnya yang sedikit menganga. Sungguh tak percaya, menurutnya gambar tersebut lebih mirip sebuah gambar anak taman kanak-kanak daripada orang dewasa. Tak ada keterangan satupun yang menunjukkan kemana dan kemana. Hanya ada beberapa goresan tinta pena yang membentuk sebuah garis lurus dan lengkungan.

Erza mencoba memahaminya, namun gagal. Otaknya tak kunjung menemukan sebuah jawaban bak memecahkan sebuah misteri pembunuhan dan mutilasi yang beberapa bagian tubuh korbannya dibuang ke beberapa daerah. Beberapa kali ia mencoba membolak-balikkan kertas tersebut.

Tapi sama saja.

Tak ada jawaban yang ia temukan mengenai apa gambar itu sebenarnya.

"Sudah ku katakan, jangan mencoba memahami denahnya. Tapi arahnya." celetuk Jellal.

"I-Ini tulisan Gajeel?" Jellal mengangguk.

"Mengerikan.. bahkan lebih mengerikan dari tulisanmu dan tulisan Gray." Erza masih mencoba memahami denah tersebut.

"Aku? kenapa aku juga termasuk? bukankah tulisanku lebih bisa dibaca di bandingkan dengan itu?" protes Jellal tak terim jika tulisannya termasuk salah satu tulisan dalam kandidat mengerikan.

"Ya ku akui bahwa tulisanmu memang tidak buruk. Tapi untuk seseorang yang genius dan tampan, tulisanmu tak mencerminkan keadaan fisikmu Jellal. Jadi perbaiki sedikit demi sedikit mengingat kau adalah kunci dari setiap misi kita."

"Hn. Bukankah Natsu?"

"Tanpa informasimu apa Natsu bisa melakukannya?" Jellal menghela nafas.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.."

Hening.

Jellal bangkit dan kemudian berjalan ke sebuah rak jaket untuk mengambil jaket miliknya. "Tepat jam 7 nanti kita kan segera berangkat Erza."

Erza menoleh dan mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia membersihkan diri, ia mengenakan sebuah kaos putih polos dikombinasi dengan jaket kulin berwarna hitam. Celana panjang berbahan jeans hitam pula selutut dan terakhir sepatu _Country Boots_ berwarna cokelat tua. Sekilas penampilannya tampak cool dan sangat err- mempesona. Rambut azurenya mulai panjang hingga hampir mencapai bahu ia kuncir keatas menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambut bagian belakang serta poni. Penampilannya sedikit mirip dengan artis _Kim Jae Wook _saat membintangi film Coffe Prince.

Tak berbeda dengan Jellal, Erza mengenakan sebuah tanktop putih ketat yang memperlihatkan keindahan lekuk tubuhnya. Celana jeans sepaha berwana keabuan, serta sebuah _ankle boots _dengan heels setinggi 10cm berwarna cokelat tua. Tak lupa sebuah jaket semi kulit senada dengan kepunyan Jellal menambah kesan mereka pasangan yang serasi dan sempurna. Rambut scarletnya diikat dengan gaya pony tail.

Dan _Volia! _

Pesonanya sangat luar biasa hingga menjerat mata siapapun yang memang sengaja atau tidak sengaja melihat Erza. Tak dpt dipungkiri jika paras eloknya turut membuatnya menjadi primadona dan juga gelar wanita idaman dikalangan para mafia. Bahkn semua teman-temannya di basecamp mengakui bahwa pesonanya tersebut mendatangkan banyak keuntungan. Tak heran jika saat ia mencoba menjerat petinggi pemerintahan dengan mudahnya ia membobol sistem rekening dan brankas berpassword.

"Baiklah.. tidak ada lagi yang perlu kita bawa dan kita jelaskan lagi pada mereka. Aku yakin mereka sudah paham menangani amukan Natsu." ucap Jellal. Pemuda azure tersebut kemudian berjalan sembari mendorong motor gedenya keluar basecamp. Erza mengangguk dan menghampiri barista cantik berambut keunguan panjang.

"Laki-san, jika Gray dan lainnya telah sampai. Sampaikan jika kami akan menghabiskan waktu mungkin sekitar 3-4hari di wilayah selatan. Ada sesuatu hal yang akan kami urus disana. Dan juga.. em ya.. jangan menghubungi kami. Tapi kamilah yang kan menghubungi salah satu dari mereka." Erza memakai jaket dan helmnya. Barista tersebut mengangguk paham.

"Hati-hati di jalan Erza-san dan Jellal-san. Semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan."

Erza tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan bar menghampiri Jellal yang sedang memanaskan mesin motor. Ia meraih tas ransel yang berisi penuh dan menggendongnya. Lantas ia segera naik sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Jellal.

Ugh!

Jika mereka masuk dalam nominasi, pasti mereka akan terpilih di nominasi pasangan paling keren dan terpopuler sepanjang masa.

Sungguh membuat iri saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jellal menjalankan motornya hingga keluar dari gerbang usang penanda basecamp mereka.

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Gray dan Gajeel berjalan sembari memanggul sebuah tongkat bambu yang cukup panjang dan kokoh. Pada bambu tersebut terdapat bungkusan dengan kain berwarna hitam. Entah apa isi dari bungkusan tersebut. Mereka tak memperdulikan sapaan sang mentari yang muncuk dari ufuk timur. Rambut mereka sedikit basah karena peluh yang terus merembes dari pori-pori. Sesekali mereka meringis karena beban dari panggulan bambu itu cukup berat atau malah semakin berat.

"Ugh! rasanya.. bahuku serasa mau copot!" keluh Gray.

"Tak hanya kau saja yang merasakannya! dan berhentilah mengeluh!" sewot Gajeel.

Gray mendecih. "Idemu ini sangat gila! jika Natsu tau, kau akan habis dalam sekejap mata! ia juga akan mengulitimu hingga ke tulang."

"Lihat saja dirimu?! bukankah kau juga terlibat?"

Gray mendengus. Bagaimanapun ia juga turut membantu aksi konyol dari ide Gajeel. Mengapa harus dengan ide seperti itu? apakah tak ada ide yang lainnya?

"Dasar bodoh." gumam Gajeel.

Gajeel memutar bola matanya bosan. Selama perjalanan dari Gym ke basecamp tak henti-hentinya kepala es itu mengoceh, cukup membuat telinganya berdengung. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk melumpuhkan Natsu.

_**flashback.**_

_"Natsu. Mungkin kau harus mengistirahatkan otakmu."_

_Tangan kanannya ia angkat di udara tepat di belakang Natsu. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengayunkan tangan tersebut dan-_

_-BUKKHHH!_

_Gray mendaratkan tangannya pada tengkuk Natsu hingga membuat pemuda pinkish tersebut kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan. Dengan sigap Gajeel menangkap tubuh Natsu._

_"Nah dengan begini ia tak akan berontak dan mengamuk." ucap Gray penuh kemenangan._

_"Lalu siapa yang membawanya?" tanya Gajeel._

_"Tentu saja kau! karena badanmu lebih besar dari badanku!"_

_Gajeel tak terima, lantas ia melemparkan tubuh Natsu pada Gray. _

_"Kau saja!"_

_Begitupun Gray. Ia melemparkan kembali tubuh Natsu pada Gajeel._

_"Kau!"_

_"Kau!"_

_"KAU!"_

_Aksi saling lempar tubuh Natsu masih berlangsung. Mereka tak sadar jika aksi mereka menjadi sebuah tontonan massal bagi para pengunjung Gym &amp; Disco. Sementara Natsu masih saja belum sadar. Mungkin karena pukulan Gray yang kelewat keras. Gray dan Gajeel saling bertatapan, seakan-akan menyiratkan bahwa mereka seperti musuh bebuyutan yang saling berhadapan. Kini tubuh Natsu berada dipihak Gray, lantas pemuda raven tersebut kembali melemparkan tubuh Natsu pada Gajeel. Namun lemparan tersebut rupanya meleset hingga tubuh Natsu terjatuh dan tergeletak dengan kepala mendarat terlebih dahulu pada lantai._

_Mereka berdua terbelalak._

_Semua pengunjungpun ikut terbelalak menyaksikan sebuah 'tragedi' konyol yang menimpa bos Squad Timur._

_'Jika Natsu sampai bangun, maka habislah mereka.' mungkin begitu pikir mereka._

_Mimik wajah Gray dan Gajeel seketika berubah. Kini mereka dihadapkan dengan sebuah masalah yang bertambah runyam jika Natsu sampai terbangun. Gray dan Gajeel melirik Natsu yang masih terkapar dengan wajah yang 'berciuman' dengan lantai. Tak ada yang berminat menolong pemuda pinkish tersebut. Semua orang yang disana hanya terpaku dengan sorot mata yang resah membidik 'sang Bos Squad Timur'._

_Mereka terlalu takut._

_Jika menolongnya malah dikira ingin membunuhnya._

_Gray menyenggol pinggang Gajeel. "Lalu bagaimana? apa rencanamu?" Gajeel menoleh. Ia tampak berpikir keras._

_"Gendong dia." _

_Gray tersentak dan melongo. Perlahan tangannya terangkat dan melipat semua jari tangan hingga menyisakan satu jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada dirinya sendiri seakan mengisyaratkan 'Aku?'. Gajeel mengangguk, ia segera mendorong Gray turun. Dengan hati-hati dan memastikan Natsu masih tak sadarkan diri, Gray mengangkat tubuh Natsu dan meletakkannya pada punggungnya dengan susah payah. _

_"Hei Gajeel! bagaimana jika di perjalanan pulang Natsu sadar dan kemudian melarikan diri?' tanya Gray dengan wajah yang diliputi rasa khawatir. Gajeel menggaruk dagu dan bola matanya bergerak pertanda ia sedang berpikir lagi. Kemudian maniknya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah benda di ujung ruangan._

_Gajeel menjentikkan jarinya. "NAH! Aku punya ide!"_

_**flashback off.**_

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus berjalan hei! Besi berkarat!" Gray berteriak.

Pemuda berambut gelap panjang itu tak memperdulikan teriakan frustasi dari Gray. Bagaimanapun juga ia turut merasakan beban di pundak kirinya yang entah semakin berat atau tenaganya yang semakin lemah. _Well, _mereka berdua berjalan seperti seorang pedagang asongan yang memikul barang untuk dijual.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya sampailah pada area wilayah basecamp mereka. Gajeel yang berada di depan membuka pintu dan kemudian masuk diikuti Gray.

"Okaeri Gajeel-san, Gray-san.. oh apa yang kalian bawa?" Kinana menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Ah hanya saja-"

"Aku membawa tersangka utama penghancuran perabotan basecamp." potong Gajeel kilat.

Kinana mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Gajeel. Gajeel dan Gray meletakkan batang bambu tersebut diantara meja sehingga 'barang' yang terbungkus oleh kain hitam berada ditengah-tengah meja, menggantung. Lantas Gajeel meraih kain tersebut dan membukanya. Seketika mimik wajah Gadis berambut ungu tersebut memucat. ,Tak berbeda dengan beberaoa orang yang ada di dalam basecamp yang tertarik dengan barang bawaan Gajeel dan Gray. Setelah mengetahui apa isi dari bungkusan menggantung tersebut, mereka yang ada disana membatu dengan wajah yang sama pucatnya.

Ya isi bungkusan hitam itu tak lain adalah Natsu Dragneel yang terikat kedua tangan serta kakinya, dan yang paling mengenaskan adalah posisinya menggantung pada bilah batang bambu panjang seperti seekor babi hasil buruan. Yang lebih mengenaskan lagi, Natsu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dengan mulut yang tertutupi oleh lakban berwarna hitam. Bisa di bayangkan bagaimana lengketnya lakban tersebut. Semua orang yang berada di sana tak habis pikir mengapa kedua orang itu begitu idiot. Bagaimana jika Natsu sadar dan kemudian mengetahui keadaan dirinya sendiri berada terikat di sebilah bambu dan siap panggang?

Bisa dipastikan kedua orang tersebut hanya akan menyisakan sepenggal nama.

"Kalian itu memang bodoh atau idiot? kalian memang ditugaskan untuk membawa Natsu kembali, tapi tidak dengan cara kejam seperti ini!" Levy muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung mengapit kedua kepala Gray dan Gajeel di lengannya.

"Itu ide Gajeel! jangan libatkan aku!" protes Gray dan berontak.

"Hey! apa katamu mesum?! jelas-jelas kau juga terlibat!" Gajeel tak mau kalah.

"KALIAN?! MENGAPA CARA BERPIKIR KALIAN SAMA BODOHNYA?!" Levy membentak mereka berdua sembari mengeratkan apitan pada lengan hingga membuat mereka tercekik.

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Lucy sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya tak menghiraukan beberapa berkas cahaya matahari menembus celah pada tirai. Pandangannya terlihat sendu, sorot matanya menampakkan kesan kesedihan. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada lutut dan mendekap erat ledua kakinya. Pikirannya sedang tidak stabil. Benar-benar kacau.

_'Lucy.. Natsu bukanlah orang yang sebaik yang kau pikirkan. Aku pernah menjadi temannya walaupun hanya sesaat. Pada awalnya ia memang terlihat baik. Ia senang membantuku, menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Akan tetapi dibalik semua kebaikannya, ia ingin merebut seorang gadis yang sangat ku cintai. Dia Lisanna.'_

_'Lalu dimanakah Lisanna saat ini?'_

_'Lisanna.. sudah meninggal. Enam tahun yang lalu.'_

_'Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, saat aku sedang membeli sebuket bunga untuk ku berikan pada Lisanna. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Natsu dan Lisanna sedang berpelukan mesra. Dadaku terasa sakit dan nyeri seperti diremas hebat oleh tangan yang berotot. Natsu terlihat bahagia begitu pula Lisanna.'_

_'Aku merasa terhianati, selama ini sahabatku sendiri yang dimintai bantuan untuk mendapatkan gadis tersebut malah menusuk dari belakang. Rasanya benar-benar sakit hingga aku berharap bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon untuk menjebakku. Namun setelah itu mereka berdua terlihat saling bertengkar. Raut wajah Lisanna benar-benar sangat sedih, dan Natsu juga berkali-kali terlihat seolah-olah sedang meyakinkan sesuatu pada Lisanna. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Dan keesokan harinya.. Lisanna ditemukan tewas dengan cara gantung diri.'_

Kata-kata Sting terus terngiang di kepalanya. Entah mengapa kini Lucy merasa ragu, dan merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari apa yang diceritakan Sting kepadanya. Otaknya mencerna setiap perkataan Sting, mencoba mencari sebuah kata yang membuat inti organnya terus bekerja. Jika dilihat dari cerita Sting, sepertinya pemuda bersurai spike pirang tersebut lebih banyak menceritakan dari sudut pandang dari dirinya saja. Sting menggunakankata-kata yang sangat bijak, sehingga membuat banyak orang yang percaya padanya. Dan Lucypun telah,terjebak diantara permainan seorang detektif muda. Tak dapat dipungkiri, perkataan Sting memiliki kesan memojokkan Natsu. Memberikan citra yang buruk pada Natsu.

Lucy terdiam, semuanya benar-benar aneh. Memang saat mendengar cerita dari Sting ia sempat terkejut bahwa Lisanna telah meninggal dunia. Lucy merasa bersalah karena telah mencemburui Natsu dengan seorang gadis yang telah tiada. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa kaku dengan sudut bibir sedikit terangkat _ha.. ha.. _Namun saat ia berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Natsu, Sting mematahkan niatnya. Pemuda pirang tersebut berkata bahwa ayahnya telah menjodohkan Sting dengan dirinya. Satu hal yang Lucy yakini, keputusan ayahnya adalah keputusan mutlak. Tak dapat dibantah.

Dan ia baru sadar jika Sting memang sengaja menggunakan kekuatan ayahnya untuk mendesak dirinya.

"Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya?" Lucy menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan lutut.

"Natsu.."

Tiba-tiba rasa rindu membuncah didadanya kepada pemuda pink tersebut. Ia ingin sekali bertemu. Atau berharap Natsu datang untuk menjemputnya. Namun ia tepis harapannya tersebut, mengingat resiko yang sangat besar jika Natsu memang menjemputnya.

**Tok..tok..tok.**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Lucy. Lucy mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pintu.

"Masuklah."

Gadis yang kini telah merubah rambutnya menjadi pirang berpikir mungkin saja itu ayahnya yang khawatir karena selama ia kembali ke rumah tersebut, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengurung diri. Suara engsel pintu berderit menandakan pintu kamarnya telah terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu seseorang muncul dari balik pintunya.

"Apa kabarmu calon istriku?"

Orang itu tak lain adalah Sting Eucliffe. Lucy mendelik, ia tak suka pemuda itu menyebutnya dengan 'calon istri'. Seakan-akan Sting menganggap dirinya adalah miliknya. Padahal Lucy belum mengatakan bahwa ia setuju- ah tidak lebih tepatnya tak pernah setuju. Yang boleh memilikinya hanyalah Natsu. Hanya Natsu. Bukan seorang pemuda licik yang menggunakan cara kotor demi mendapatkannya. Itu menjijikkan.

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya, dan Sting berjalan mendekati dimana Lucy berada.

"Kau begitu cantik, Lucy.. dengan rambut pirangmu. Itu menandakan bahwa kita benar-benar serasi untuk menjadi pasangan."

Pasangan? Pasangan kepalamu! Cih!

Ingin sekali Lucy menonjok wajah penuh dosa itu. Berbicara dan bertingkah seenaknya. Sting menyadari jika Lucy mencoba menghindari dirinya. Lantas sebuah seringaian ia torehkan pada bibir tipisnya.

"Apa kau rindu dengan pemuda berandalan itu? Lucy Eucliffe?" nada ucapan Sting terdengar menantangnya. Manik hazel Lucy berubah menajam.

"Apa maumu?! jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang. Apa kau puas sudah memisahkan aku dengan Natsu menggunakan ayahku?!" Nada Lucy terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Sting merasa tertantang dengan sikap Lucy.

Sting kembali menyeringai. "Oh oh.. nona manis ini sedikit tak suka rupanya.. Hmm bagaimana ya menjelaskannya.. -Ahhh.. yang pasti akhirnya akulah pemenang dalam permainan ini." Sting berjalan mendekati jendela dimana tatapan manik Lucy tertuju. Dan Lucy semakin kesal dibuatnya. Ia benar-benar ingin menghabisi pemuda tersebut dengan sebuah golok tajam. Namun sayangnya, dikamarnya tak ada benda yang ia maksud.

"Dan Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Lucy.. kau pernah menolakku, dan jika kau menolakku untuk kedua kalinya.." Sting membalikkan badannya, menatap Lucy dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Jangan harap dirimu bisa hidup dengan tenang, atau ayahmu akan ku.. Musnahkan." Sting tertawa.

"Jadi.. jangan coba-coba untuk melawanku."

Lucy memaki Pemuda licik itu didalam batinnya. Berani benar ia menggunakan semua kelemahan Lucy untuk mencari sebuah kesempatan. Lucy menatap tajam Sting, beberapa urat kekesalannya menegang. Sting berjalan mendekati Lucy. Lalu pemuda pirang tersebut membungkukkan dirinya. Tangan kanannya meraih dagu Lucy, mengarahkan wajah penuh kekesalan itu padanya.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan darimu manis.. Diamlah dan menurutlah padaku, maka aku tak akan menyakitimu dan juga orang-orang yang kau sayangi." Sting mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lucy. Cengkraman tangan kekar pada dagu gadis pirang tersebut mengerat membuat Lucy sedikit meringis.

Lucy membulatkan matanya.

Tak lagi.

Tak ingin lagi.

Hanya Natsu yang boleh menciumnya. Hanya Natsu yang boleh memilikinya. Dan hanya Natsu...

Lucy memejamkan matanya, beberapa detik kemudian sebelum jarak mereka benar-benar terhapus-

_**PLAAAKK!**_

Refleks tangan mulus Lucy mendarat pada pipi Sting dan kemudian ia mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Sting mundur beberapa langkah. Manik hazel tersebut menatap penuh amarah, bisa terlihat cairan bening menggenang dikelopak matanya. Tubuhnya,bergetar, giginya saling beradu hingga memperlihatkan urat-urat pada sisi rahang. Sebuah ekspresi yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun.

"Kau.." Lucy menunjuk Sting.

"Kau adalah laki-laki terburuk yang pernah ku temui.. dan aku sangat-" bulir-bulir cairan tersebut menetes satu persatu.

"-SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Setelah berkendara selama berjam-jam, akhirnya Jellal dan Erza telah sampai pada sebuah tempat menurutnya sangatlah tua. Mulai dari bangunan, pepohonan, hingga puing-puing perabotan yang berserakan sepanjang jalan. Setidaknya tempat inilah yang ditunjukkan pada peta buatan Gajeel. Walaupun rumit, namun akhirnya Jellal bisa memahami gambaran Gajeel yang sungguh err- menakjubkan. Jellal memarkirkan motor gedenya di depan sebuah bangunan ala Belanda. Lantas mereka turun dari motor dan melepas helm masing-masing.

"Jadi dimana letak basecamp mereka?" tanya Erza sembari celingak-celinguk ke area sekelilingnya.

"Hmm.. entahlah, kurasa tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi aku tak yakin, disini bangunannya terlihat sama saja. Benar-benar sepi dan tak terlihat ada tanda-tanda kehidupan." jelas Jellal.

"Sebaiknya kita mencarinya saja. Dan perjalanan yang cukup jauh membuat perutku lapar." Jellal mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berjalan menapaki jalan aspal usang dengan beberapa lubang cukup dalam. Mereka bisa menebak bahwa umur bangunan disana sudah sangatlah tua. Tumbuhan ilalang dan semak-semak juga turut memeriahkan suasana di sekitar. Bahkan tingginya hampir mencapai tinggi badan Erza. Bisa dibayangkan betapa rimbunnya semak-semak yang tumbuh tanpa perawatan. Cocok sekali jika digunakan untuk bersembunyi atau menyembunyikan sebuah barang ilegal.

Menurut kabar yang beredar setiap kali kelompok Selatan melancarkan serangannya untuk merampok, tak pernah sedikitpun seorang polisi atau detektif seprofesional apapun sanggup melacak keberadaan para komplotan anggota selatan maupun barang bukti. Kelompok selatan memang dikenal sebagai kelompok yang sangat profesional dalam merampok barang berharga, terlebih dimalam hari. Jadi banyak anggota dari kalangan mafia maupun perampok menyebut mereka dengan 'Gun no Yoru' atau 'Pasukan malam'. Dan beberapa ada yang menyebut mereka dengan 'Night Owl' karena saat mereka menjalankan aksi di malam hari sering kali sang korbannya tak menyadari keberadaan maupun kehadiran mereka. Level pemimpin mereka berada jauh diatas posisi Natsu dalam hal profesionalisme dan hampir setara dengan posisi Laxus. Namun mereka mempunyai kelemahan dalam hal berkelahi, karena mereka sama sekali tak berminat dengan perkelahian. Maka dari itu, informasi tentang seluk beluk kelompok Selatan bukanlah sembarang orang yang tau. Namun entah mengapa Natsu tak mengetahui, malah Gajeel yang notabenenya anak buah mengetahui dimana letak dan informasi Squad Selatan.

Jellal kembali menatap kertas yang bergambar peta guna memastikan dimana letak basecamp mereka. Dahinya berkerut, maniknya menatap intens kertas tersebut. Sementara Erza masih melemparkan penglihatannya ke segala arah.

"Siapa kalian? dan apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Suara berat seorang pemuda membuat mereka tersentak dan segera membalikkan badan. Bola mata mereka mendapati seorang Pemuda berusia sekitar 26an tahun dengan gaya rambut entah apa, berantakan pokoknya dengan warna hitam pada bagian atas dan warna perak pada bagian bawah belakang. Maniknya berwarna merah seperti kepunyaan Gajeel serta bibirnya berwarna hitam bak memakai lipstik hitam menambah kesan 'sangar'. Ia memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna senada dengan bibirnya, dan sebuah celana bercorak kulit harimau.

"Emm.. kami dari Squad Timur ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin kelompok Selatan." Jellal unjuk suara.

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Oh jadi kalian anak buah si Singa Sayap Timur?" Jellal dan Erza mengangguk.

"Jadi apa kau tau dimana basecamp kelompok Selatan?" tanya Erza.

Pemuda itu menatap mereka bosan dan memasukkan jari kelingkingnya pada lubang telinga. Lantas ia memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi menggelitik saat ujung kelingkingnya mengorek dalam-dalam.

"Kebetulan saja aku sedang menuju kesana. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat serius, jadi akan ku antar kalian kesana." ucap pemuda itu. Seketika raut wajah Jellal dan Erza berubah sumringah.

"Ah ya.. baiklah. Terimakasih."

Mereka berdua berjalan mengikuti pemuda yang mungkin adalah anggota kelompok Selatan. Jellal sedikit heran dengan penampilan pemuda itu, terlihat santai namun tidak menghilangkan kesan aura 'kesangaran' yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Selama perjalanan, mereka melewati sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar yang diketahui adalah bekas pabrik otomotif. Beberapa bangkai mobil dan juga onderdil lainnya berserakan dan mulai berwarna kecokelatan. Aroma debu dan karat memenuhi setiap sudut bangunan tersebut. Bisa ditebak, usianya sudah sangatlah lama. Banyak bangunan tak terurus yang ditumbuhi lumut serta tanaman menjalar. Tentu saja siapapun tak mau berada di suasana seperti ini.

Tak hanya itu saja, beberapa sarang laba-laba dengan ukuran tak biasa bertengger kuat pada sudut tembok maupun atap-atap bangunan. Benar-benar tempat yang sama sekali tak tersentuh dan tak terekspos oleh manusia. Tempat seperti ini sangat cocok sekali untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian.

"Sampai." pemuda itu berucap pelan.

Jellal dan Erza menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka menolehkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sama sekali tak menemukan bangunan yang bisa disebut sebagai basecamp atau tempat persembunyian. Melihat ekspresi heran kedua orang berbeda gender tersebut, pemuda itu terbahak.

"Ahaha.. disini. Ini pintu masuknya." ia menunjuk sebuah pintu baja pada lantai usang.

"Oh iya perkenalkan. Aku Midnight, pemimpin kelompok Selatan." ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan hendak berjabat tangan.

Jellal dan Erza saling berpandangan. Dan tak menyangka bahwa orang yang di depannya adalah pemimpin Squad Selatan. Sang Harimau Malam.

"Eh?" pekik mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Aha.. baiklah sepertinya lebih enak jika kita mengobrol di dalam basecamp saja."

.

Kini mereka bertiga berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan penerangan yang cukup. Erza dan Jellal duduk bersebrangan dengan Midnight. Sementara itu Midnight memanggil seorang barista menyutuhnya mengambilkan minuman untuk kedua tamu. Mereka -Jellal dan Erza- masih tak menyangka jika basecamp milik kelompok selatan berada sangat tersembunyi di bawah tanah. Dansuasana di sekitar mereka sangatlah ramai sekali. Tentunya mereka adalah para anggota kelompok Selatan. Sungguh semuanya diluar dugaan. Mereka kira para anggota beserta pemimpin kelompok selatan terdiri dari orang-orang yang sangat 'sangar', berbadan kekar dengab otot yang mencuat serta berwajah kejam. Namun ternyata, mereka adalah orang-orang yang ramah dan juga santai. Banyak bercanda dan setiap percakapan mereka tak luput dari gelak tawa.

"Ahaha.. maaf jika citra kelompok kami membuat kalian sedikit waspada." ucap Midnight santai.

"Ah tidak.. hanya saja pikiran dan dugaan kami yang berlebihan." celetuk Erza.

Midnight tersenyum."Ah ya kau pasti si Jenius Fernandez.. dan kau Wanita seribu tipu daya yang sangat terkenal." Midnight menunjuk mereka bergantian. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika memang itulah sebutan untuk pasangan mafia tersebut. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Jadi ada apa kalian datang kemari dan ingin menemuiku?"

"Ya seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, kami mempunyai hal yang sangat penting yang ingin kami tanyakan." Jellal menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Apa berhubungan dengan bos kalian?"

"Ya sedikit." timpal Erza.

"Ah semalam aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan bos kalian di Gym. Yah dilihat dari raut wajahnya, memang sedang tak bersahabat. Apakah ada masalah besar hingga membuat Dragneel terhormat itu menampakkan aura membunuh?" tanya Midnight menyelidik.

Jellal mengangguk."Begitulah." Midnight tertawa lepas.

"Tak biasanya dia seperti itu jika terkena masalah. Pasti berkaitan dengan wanita? apakah benar?" Jellal dan Erza tersentak. Mereka menatap tak percaya pemuda di depannya.

"Ahaha.. sudah kuduga. Semalam ia terlihat sangat depresi hingga saat melawanku di atas ring, ia mengeluarkan semua emosinya pada pukulan. Benar-benar pukulannya sangat berbeda." Jellal dan Erza kembali terkejut.

_Sudah kuduga.. Si bodoh itu.._ batin mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi wanita seperti apa yang membuat dirinya menjadi seperti itu?" tanya Midnight penasaran. Pasalnya Natsu yang ia kenal bukanlah seseorang yang terlalu memikirkan sebuah masalah. Biasanya ia akan bertindak tak perduli dengan masalah-masalah kecil hingga besar. Namun jika menyangkut tentang wanita, selalu menjadi hal yang menarik untuk dibahas.

"Sebelum itu Midnight-san, emm.. ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan." Jellal mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang dirasa sangatlah,penting untuk dibahas.

"Tanyakanlah."

"Satu tahun yang lalu apakah kau menghadiri pertemuan para bos diwilayah Barat?" tanya Jellal. Midnight mengangguk.

"Ya saat itu Natsu juga terlihat tak tertarik dengan pertemuan yang kami adakan. Wajahnya terlihat depresi, dan hampir sama seperti ekspresinya semalam. Apa karena wanita juga saat itu?"

Jellal dan Erza menggeleng. "Entahlah. Natsu adalah pribadi yang tertutup untuk urusan yang seperti itu. Ia tak pernah bercerita pada kami."

Midnight menggaruk dagunya. "Tapi setelah itu, sebelum pertemuan dimulai ia beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan kami. Lho bukankah kau juga berada disana?" Jellal kini mengangguk.

"Ya, Laxus mengatakan padaku bahwa setelah aku pergi pertemuan tersebut dibubarkan karena pengganti Cobra tidak datang."

"Memang benar. Yang bersangkutan beralasan karena sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang lain." tambah Midnight.

"Jadi apa kau mengetahui siapa calon bos pengganti Cobra saat itu?" tanya Erza.

Midnight tampak berpikir. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian tahun lalu saat di pertemuan antar bos dan juga menjalin relasi atau kerjasama. Maniknya tampak bergerak ke kann dan ke kiri.

"Hanya sedikit saja. Tak banyak informasi yang ku dapat tentang kandidat calon tersebut. Apakah bersangkutan dengan masalah Natsu saat ini?"

Jellal kembali mengangguk. "Pertemuan bos itu bertepatan dengan tragedi penyerangan pada Natsu. Tepatnya setelah Natsu memtutskan untuk pergi dan berkeliling. Ada seseorang yang mungkin dengan sengaja melakukan hal itu pada Natsu. Hingga Natsu mengalmi cedera yang lumayan parah pada kepalanya dan menyebabkan beberapa ingatannya hilang sampai saat ini." Jelas Jellal panjang lebar.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Midnight terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Kami tidak tau tepatnya bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya. Namun Saat itu hanyalah Laxus yang berada di sana. Tapi sayangnya Laxuspun tak mengetahui siapa yang telah melakukan itu pada Natsu. Dan Laxus menemukan Natsu telah bersimbah darah."

Midnight kembali berpikir. Jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Jadi siapa kandidat calon bos Kelompok Barat Saat itu?" tanya Jellal intens. Sementara itu Midnight menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tak yakin. Lantas ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Hmm.. dia adalah.."

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

Hallo minna-san! kembali lagi dengan saya. Hontouni Gomenasai jika update fic ini benar-benar ngaret. Hehe.. tapi saya terus mencoba untuk melanjutkannya walaupun dengan semangat yang tersendat-sendat. Soalnya tiap kali saya pegang nih hape, idenya ilang mulu. Padahal sebelumnya idenya udah meluap luap gitu.

Nah untuk chapter kali ini saya menguak tentang si 'Harimau Malam'. Kayaknya sedikit ya informasinya dari dia. hehe.. Ah saya benar-benar keterbatasan kata-kata untuk penjabarannya. Malah keliatannya ada beberapa kata yang nggak nyambung T,T. Dan di chapter ini hampir saja terkuak siapa si bos kelompok barat. Hehe.. sebenarnya saya mau nambahin satu scene lagi tentang keputusan Natsu kedepannya. Tapi ternyata sudah terlalu panjaaaaaaanggg.. dan akhirnya saya urungkan. Rencananya akan saya taruh untuk chapter depan.

Sedikit bocoran dari saya, besokkk akan saya isi dengan momen Nalu ehe.. dan pokoknya gitu dehhhh.. akan saya usahain semanis mungkin. Chapter besok sebut aja awal konflik kedua.. jadi saya berencana untuk membuat Natsu dan Sting tonjok-tonjokan lagi. Nyahahahahaha.. #ketawapuas.

_**Obrolan Author :**_

_**Yudi Arata-san : **__Nah di chapter ini sudah terkuak siapa si Harimau Malam, Yudi-san hehe.. iya pasti akan saya kuak satu persatu. Dan hampir aja si Pemimpin Squad barat terkuak. Hehe. Terimakasih review anda Yudi-san :D_

_**Luna Kirana-san : **__Wkw.. hontouni Gomenasai Luna-san, karrna ternyata penyakit malas saya menjadi sebuah penyakit akut. Chapter ini aja saya paksain kudu selesai biar nggak ada byang-bayang fic yang berteriak di kepala minta di selesaiin. Terimakasih sudah menunggu Luna-san.. dan terimakasih sudah setia mereview :D_

_**Uknown-san : **__Arigatou gozaimashita Unknown-san :D_

_**Guest-san : **__Wah entar selesai dong fic ini hehe.. plot awal emang gitu, tapi akhirnya saya ubah soalnya saya nggak tega bikin peran si Natsu ini menderita. Wkwkw.._

_**Abdul-san : **__Sepertinya bagus Abdul-san, tapi saya nggak bisa menghianati plot awal saya huhuhu T,T. Ahhh gomenasai sekali kalo di chapter sebelumnya benar-benar mengecewakan. Sedikit demi sedikit akan saya perbaiki semampu saya. Tentunya dengan bantuan kritik dan saran anda pada tiap chapter. Hehe._

_**Fic of Delusion-san : **__Jangannn.. kalo ada yang mati entar nggak asik lagi hehe.. cuma saya bikin agak tersiksa #smirk. Oh ya sepertinya anda sangat familiar sekali. Dan pastinya anda adalah pereview setia di fic ini. Emmm.. Anonim-sama kali ya? benar nggak? #setelahliatprofilanda XD_

_**Arunasachi-san : **__Fic saya masih jauh Aruna-san. Dan fic anda yang paling saya suka hehe.. aahh terimakasih Aruna-san, pasti aneh ya jalan ceritanya. Maklum saja saya pengarang abal dan amatir. Keterbatasan penjabaran kata dan juga perangkaian katanya. Hehehe.. eaah pastinya anda sedang sibuk nih ya. Tapi semangat laaahhh.. saya juga menunggu fic-fic karya anda. Bisa menginspirasi saya soalnya XD. Terimakasih Aruna-san sudah mampir ke Fic saya._

_**Mkhotim-san : **__Arigatou gozaimasu Mkhotim-san. Ini juga karena anda yang terus memberikan saya kritik dan saran. Jadi saya bisa memperbaiki tulisan saya walaupun hanya sedikit. Aahhh.. untuk itu hontouni gomenasai T,T jika saya benar-benar mengecewakan anda dan juga pembaca lainnya. Ah terimakasih Mkhotim-san sudah mampir XD_

_**IA-san : **__Wahhh.. aloha juga Squill-san XD bagaimana kabar anda? saya sangat rindu reviewan dari anda hehe.. dan juga orangnya. Ah tidak apa-apa.. karena anda sudah memberitahukan jadi saya nggak bingung hehe. Oke di chapter ini sudah saya kuak siapa si midnight sebenarnya. Tapi kayaknya sedikit ya informasi dari dia. Hemmm.. saya bingung sih mau njabarin gimana. Tapi saya koreksi terus dan saya tambahin beberapa kata. Hehe. Arigatou sudah menunggu dan memberikan review. Dan terimakasih semangatnya Squill-san XD_

_**.**_

Yap akhirnya berakhir sudah. Saya sangat berterimakasih pada readers yang sudah menyempatkan memfoll, me-like dan juga mereview. Karrna benar-benar kritik dan saran anda,membuat saya semakin ingin memvuka hape dan ngelanjutin per chapternya. Oke plot untuk chapter depan sudah saya kantongi dan tinggal menjabarkan tiap kata. Jika masihada typo kata dan kalimat yang kurang berkenan, beritahu saya dengan membubuhkan pada kotak review. Karena review anda sangat berarti.

Oke. Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya.

_**See you next chapter. Jaa nee XD**_


	15. Chapter 15 : Natsu's Decision

_"Kami tidak tau tepatnya bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya. Namun Saat itu hanyalah Laxus yang berada di sana. Tapi sayangnya_

_Laxuspun tak mengetahui siapa yang telah melakukan itu pada Natsu. Dan Laxus menemukan Natsu telah bersimbah darah."_

_Midnight kembali berpikir. Jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu yang berada tepat di depannya._

_"Jadi siapa kandidat calon bos Kelompok Barat Saat itu?" tanya Jellal intens. Sementara itu Midnight menatap kedua orang itu dengan_

_tatapan tak yakin. Lantas ia menghela nafas panjang._

_"Hmm.. dia adalah.."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Frozen Girl**_

_**Chapter 15 : Natsu's Decision**_

_Original Story By : Revi-san_

_**.**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-senpai**_

_**.**_

_**Warning! : AU, TYPO (s), DLDR, OOC dan lain-lain.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"**_KURANG AJAR KALIAN SEMUA! LEPASKAN AKU DAN AKU AKAN MENGHABISI KALIAN SEMUA!"

"HEY JANGAN BERPURA-PURA TULI DAN TAK MENDENGARKANKU! TERUTAMA KAU OTAK BESI DAN STRIPPER MESUM! HEY LEPASKAN AKU!"

Natsu terus meronta dan berteriak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah serta kata-kata yang tak patut untuk didengar oleh anak berusia dibawah 15tahun. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat pada sebuah tiang kayu nan kokoh. Bagaimanapun ia meronta dan mencoba melepaskan diri tak akan mungkin bisa. Ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya cukup kuat berbahan serat nilon berkualitas tinggi sehingga tak mudah untuk melepaskannya. Apalagi simpul pada tali tersebut sangat rumit dan membingungkan.

Sebelumnya, Gajeel, Gray dan anggota yang berada disana sempat bergidik jika sewaktu-waktu Natsu terbangun dan kembali mengamuk. Bisa-bisa mereka akan pindah tempat mencari basecamp lainnya. Saat semuanya sedang benar-benar kehabisan ide, Gajeel kembali menyuarakan ide bodoh yang sanggup membuat Sang Makhluk Langka Natsu Dragneel terlumpuhkan. Ia menyuarakan sebuah ide untuk kembali mengikat Natsu pada tiang yang terdapat di tengah-tengah basecamp yang masih terlihat kokoh dan kuat.

Memang bodoh.

Namun pendapat itulah yang lebih masuk akal dan sanggup mengurangi korban jiwa. Bahkan bisa ia katakan tak ada korban jiwa yang melayang sia-sia. Daripada beberapa pendapat yang menyuarakan agar diikat pada pohon beringin belakang basecamp, tangan dan kaki Natsu digantung pada atap-atap basecamp, yang lebih konyolnya lagi pendapat dari seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut raven dan hobi bertelanjang dada. Siapa lagi jika bukan, Gray Fullbuster. The King of Pervert. Idenya adalah 'mencekoki' Natsu dengan wine berkadar alkohol tinggi.

Hey Gray? kau bukan ingin menahan amukannya, malah kau akan membuatnya tewas seketika! atau kalian yang berada disana yang meregang nyawa!

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk mengikat kembali Natsu pada tiang utama Basecamp.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu Natsu sadar setelah mereka selesai mengikatnya. Dan benar saja apa yang mereka pikirkan. Natsu kembali mengamuk ketika mengetahui dirinya diikat pada sebuah tiang.

Sementara Natsu masih sibuk meronta dan menyumpahi semua yang berada disna, Gray, Gajeel beserta beberapa anggota Squad Timur tengah saling berbincang tanpa memperdulikan Natsu. Terkesan kejam, namun menurut mereka membuat Natsu kelelahan dan menyerah adalah ide yang sangat cemerlang. Akan tetapi yang sangat dikhawatirkan adalah kekuatan Natsu yang seakan-akan tak terbatas. Jadi mereka mungkin harus menunggu sedikit lama. Atau hingga Gray dan Gajeel memiliki jenggot berwarna putih.

.

.

"Hahhhh.. berisik sekali dia. Hey Gajeel kau yakin jika tali yang kau gunakan tak akan terlepas dengan mudah?"

Gajeel mendelik menanggapi pertanyan yang terlontar dari mulut sang beruang kutub terkesan meragukannya.

"Cih! aku yang lebih tau kuat atau tidaknya."

Gray mendengus sebal.

"Hmmm.. membosankan hari ini. Sebenarnya mumpung Natsu terikat seperti itu, aku ingin mengganggunya sebentar saja." Ucap Levy bosan.

"Itu terlalu berbahaya Mini, kau mau kekasihmu dijemput oleh malaikat maut jika ikatan Natsu terlepas?" Gajeel menatap Levy.

Levy berpura-pura menguap dan tak mempedulikan pertanyan Gajeel.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang mati otak besi!" sergah Gray.

"Aku bahkan sudah mencium bau-bau liang kuburanmu saat ini bocah."

Gray melotot. Ia bangkit dan hendak melemparkan pukulannya.

"Aa.. permisi, apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Natsu?" tiba-tiba saja suara berat seorang pria menghentikan aksi mereka.

Sontak mereka yang berada disna menoleh bersamaan. Disana, pintu basecamp. Seorang pemuda berkacamata itu berdiri sembari tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Aaa.. Loke-kun! Hissashiburi ne?"Juvia menyahut dan beranjak dari bangkunya menghampiri Loke. Gray yang melihat pemandangan itu menatap Loke dengan tatapan tidak suka. Bagaimana tidak, semua orangpun tau kalau Loke adalah mantan pacar Juvia. Pernah beberapa kali mereka bersitegang hanya karena masalah sepele tentang Juvia. Kedatangan Loke cukup membuat hatinya gelisah, takut jika Loke kembali dan merebut Juvia darinya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Gray dingin.

Loke melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk, mendekati meja mereka. "Aku? ada sedikit urusan dengan bos kalian."

Gray dan beberapa orang disana, termasuk Gajeel mengernyit heran. Ada apa sebenarnya? apakah ada yang penting?

"HEYYY! KAU?! KAU SIAPA DAN ADA URISAN APA KEMARI?!" teriakan Natsu tertuju pada Loke. Loke monoleh diikuti dengan para Anggota Squad Timur.

"Ohh ternyata kau disitu rupanya." Loke tersenyum dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati Natsu. Natsu menatap Loke dengan tajam.

Pemuda itu yang telah bersekongkol dengan Sting mengurung Lucy pada sebuah kapsul pembeku. Dan Natsu benar-benar ingin mendaratkan pukulan telak pada wajah yang tak merasa berdosa. Tangannya mengepal, rahangnya mengeras menahan semua emosi yang kian memuncak.

"CEPAT KATAKAN APA URUSANMU HINGGA INGIN MENEMUIKU!?" tanya Natsu penuh penekanan.

Loke tersenyum simpul menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar dibalik senyumannya. "Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu hal yang menarik."

Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tentang kau, Lisanna dan juga Sting."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Sting duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan dagu yang tertumpu pada sela-sela antara jari telunjuk dan jempol. Kelopak matanya terpejam, nafasnya teratur dengan sempurna. Pada detik ketiga, kelopak mata tersebut terbuka menampilkan sebuah onyx biru yang mempesona siapapun. Tak ada keteduhan disana. Menyiratkan sebuah kepuasan.

"Lucy Heartfilia.. tak kusangka kau begitu cerdas, dengan cepat kau sanggup mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya tentangku."

Sting menyeringai. "Tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu benar-benar jatuh pada orang brengsek itu."

Sting mendesah pelan. "Orang yang telah membunuh..."

"Lisanna.."

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati sebuah dinding kaca yang mengekspos pemandangan gedung tua.

"Aku tak akan segan-segan lagi jika ia berani macam-macam merebutmu dariku."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Erza menatap intens Midnight yang sedang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Kedua maniknya menyorotkan rasa yang amat sangat tak percaya. Begitupun juga dengan Jellal. Mereka masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sang Harimau Malam tentang sosok bos Kelompok Barat.

Dan cukup membuat mereka Syok.

Tak pernah ada sedikitpun pikiran yang mengarah pada bos yang terkenal misterius sosok dan keberadaannya. Dan kini terkuaklah sudah semuanya. Semuanya menjadi sedikit jelas, namun ada beberapa permasalahan yang belum terpecahkan menyangkut masalalu orang itu.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Jellal dan Erza terkesiap, kemudian mereka mengangguk. "Tak salah lagi. Ia benar-benar orang yang sangat licik." Erza menyahut.

"Tertera dengan jelas dengan pada wajahnya." Sambung Midnight.

"Aku hanya tak berpikir jika _dia _adalah seorang bos kelompok. Sama seperti Natsu dan kau." Jellal unjuk suara.

"Berbeda jauh denganku. Aku bukan orang licik." sergah Midnight.

Erza menoleh kepada Jellal dengan pandangan yang tak biasa. "Kita harus memberitahukan kepada Natsu secepatnya."

"Jangan sekarang." Jellal menggeleng. "Aku tau seluk beluk sikap Natsu, Erza. Bayangkan saja jika saat ini ia mengetahui siapa bos kelompok Barat." Jelas Jellal.

Erza tampak berpikir. Pandangannya berubah menatap lantai. Otaknya sedang memikirkan suatu hal. Benar juga, jika Natsu sampai tau hal ini pasti ia akan langsung pergi untuk menghajar Orang itu hingga tewas. Dan itu bukanlah kejadian yang belum pernah Natsu lakukan. Pernah beberapa kali jika ia mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik permasalahan yang menyangkut dirinya sendiri, tak segan-segan ia membunuhnya di tempat.

Erza menghela nafas panjang. Dan kemudian sedikit melirik le arah Midnight yang sedang menenggak minumannya.

Pemuda itu memang terlihat sangar dari penampilan. Siapapun akan mengira jika Midnight adalah anggota berandalan atau preman hanya melalui penampilannya saja. Belum lagi rambutnya selalu berantakan menambah kesan aura menyeramkan. Akan tetapi di balik itu semua, Midnight merupakan sosok orang yang sangat ramah, bersahabat, mampu berpikir dengan kepala dingin atau terkadang terlalu santai. Dilihat dari pembicaraannya, memang tampak bahwa dirinya lebih menyukai suasana tenang tanpa keributan.

Namun bukan berarti Midnight tak bisa berkelahi, ia benar-benar akan menggunakan kekuatannya jika memang diperlukan. Bahkan dirinya bisa menjadi lebih mengerikan daripada Natsu. Kalau sudah begitu, sang musuh tak lagi bisa berkutik ataupun tahan memandang sosok Midnight. Untung saja saat itu Natsu tak terkena pukulan telak dari Midnight.

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya? aku tak akan ikut camput masalah kelompok Timur dengan Barat. Dan aku hanya memberikan sedikit informasi saja yang ku ketahui."

"Ehm.. tidak, kami tidak akan melibatkanmu. Dan kami sangat berterimakasih karena kau bersedia memberikan informasi kepada kami." ucap Jellal.

Midnight tersenyum tipis. "Yah.. berhati-hatilah kalian dengan sang Bos Squad Barat, Cunning Fox (Si Rubah Licik).. Sting Eucliffe."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Natsu menatap Loke dengan pandangan tak bisa di artikan. Pemuda jingga itu akan memberitahukan hubungan Natsu diantara Sting dan Lisanna. Sementara Gray dan Gajeel begitu terkejut dengan perkataan Loke.

"Bagaimana Natsu? ku dengar kau kehilangan beberapa ingatanmu. Jadi aku datang kemari untuk sedikit membantumu mengingat ingatanmu." Loke tersenyum penuh arti.

Natsu masih tak bergeming menatap sosok pemuda yang berdiri dengan angkuh di depannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Siapa dia? mengapa begitu datang langsung mengatakan hal seperti itu dan berlagak sok tau?

"Jangan lupakan bahwa aku yang membawa kekasihmu saat penculikan minggu lalu." Natsu tercengang. Antara percaya dan tidak. Ia benar-benar tak yakin jika orang angkuh dan picik sepertinya yang membawa dan menyelamatkan Lucy. Tak sedikitpun ekspresi wajahnya yang dinilai serius.

"Emm.. Natsu-san. Loke benar.. dialah yang membawa Lucy-san kemari. Bisa dikatakan dia yang menyelamatkan Lucy-san." aku Juvia guna meyakinkan Natsu.

"Cih! aku tau jika ini rencana licikmu. Katakan apa maumu?!" tanya Natsu ketus.

Loke berjengit. Ia menghela nafas dan kemudian menyeret kursi kayu kedepan Natsu dan duduk menghadap pemuda yang sedang terikat. Natsu memang tak bisa percaya dengan Loke. Dalam pikirannya Loke adalah rekan Sting dalam menjalankan rencana kotor menculik Lucy. Dan ia yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda jingga tersebut.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi. Aku hanya ingin membantumu mengingat siapa dirimu, Lisannya dan juga Sting. Tapi..."

Loke menahan ucapannya, membuat Natsu penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan. Natsu merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Firasat dan instingnya tak akan salah.

"..ada satu syarat yang harus kau lakukan setelah itu." Loke tersenyum kemenangan. Natsu benar-benar terdesak. Sisi lain ia sangat ingin mengetahui masalalunya yang hilang, namun disisi lainnya ia harus menyetujui syarat Loke yang akan diajukan. Ia menelan ludahnya.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Bukan sekarang aku mengatakan apa syarat yang akan ku ajukan kepadamu, tapi jika kau menyanggupinya terlebih dahulu.. aku akan mengatakannya setelah selesai menceritakan masalalumu itu. Bagaimana Tuan Dragneel?"

Benar-benar licik dan picik sekali. Memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain untuk keuntungannya sendiri.

Natsu mendecih. Tak ada jalan lain yang harus ia pilih jika ingin permasalahan ini cepat terselesaikan. Semakin lama semakin rumit saja. "Baiklah. Aku setuju." ujar Natsu.

Sontak semua orang yang berada disana terkejut bukan kepalang. Sebegitu mudah menyanggupinya? Padahal ia tak tau syarat apa yang akan Loke berikan kepadanya sebagai timbal balik dari kebaikan karena sudah membantu mengingatkan tentang ingatan Natsu. Semua orang yang disana mulai membatin dan berbisik mengatai Natsu begitu bodohnya. Jelas-jelas saja ia sedang dimanfaatkan oleh Loke.

"Aha.. itulah yang ingin ku dengar darimu.. Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu kembali mendecih. "Lepaskan aku dulu."

Loke menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh seseorang untuk melepaskan ikatan Natsu. Awalnya Gajeel dan Gray saling dorong mendorong tak mau mengalah. Namun akhirnya setelah Natsu membentak mereka berdua, Gray pasrah dan dengan berat hati ia berjalan mendekati Natsu untuk membuka ikatan tersebut.

"Setelah semua ini selesai. Aku akan membunuh kalian semua." ucap Natsu senada dengan ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya mengendur. Semua orang yang berada disana memucat bersamaan. Tak terkecuali Gajeel dan Gray yang benar-benar berpikir harus menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

"Ahaha.. ternyata tak salah mereka mengangkatmu sebagai bos untuk wilayah Timur." perkataan Loke di hadiahi tatapan sinis dari Natsu.

.

.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan dari awal kalian bertiga bertemu." Loke membuka suaranya. Kini mereka -Loke, Natsu, Gajeel dan Gray duduk di sebuah meja yang berada di atap basecamp. Mereka memutuskan untuk beberapa orang saja yang menemani Natsu. Dan setelah didiskusikan, terpilihlah Gray dan Gajeel.

"Semua berawal dari 8 tahun yang lalu." Loke memulai ceritanya.

_**Flashback on.**_

_Sting dan Loke sedang berjalan bersama setelah mereka membeli beberapa buah buku referensi tentang pelajaran. Umur Sting lebih muda dua tahun dari Loke. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Sting dan Loke bukanlah saudara kandung, namun hanya saudara angkat saja. Keduanya diadopsi dari panti asuhan berbeda sejak bayi. Tak mengherankan jika keduanya tumbuh dengan sangat akrab layaknya seorang saudara kandung. Perasaan mereka saling terpaut, menyayangi sebagai adik kepada kakak atau sebaliknya. Orang tua angkat mereka berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Ayah angkat mereka bekerja sebagai seorang pengacara hebat, Kozu Takahiro. Dikenal karena keramahannya dan dermawan. Ibu angkat mereka bernama Yuri Nakakuma, seorang wanita cantik blasteran Europe. Namun sayang keduanya divonis Mandul oleh dokter dan tidak akan memiliki anak._

_Namun setelah mereka berdua mengangkat Sting dan Loke, kebahagiaan mereka terasa lengkap walaupun tak ada keterikatan darah. Akan tetapi kebahagiaan mereka hanya bertahan selama 15 tahun saja. Karena orang tua angkat mereka mengalami perampokan hingga menyebabkan sepasang suami istri itu meregang nyawa akibat sabetan samurai dipunggung._

_Sekarang mereka yatim piatu, ayah mereka meninggalkan sebuah tabungan pendidikan yang tak cukup banyak dan hanya mampu membiayai salah satu dari mereka saja. Memang kehidupan mereka sederhana, sosok ayah angkat yang sangat baik kepada siapapun. Sanggup membantu seseorang yang kesusahan tanpa pamrih sedikitpun. Jadi jika terkadang ada klien ayahnya yang tak membayar jasa, itu bukan hal yang tidak biasa. Karena ayah mereka mengajarkan bahwa membantu sesama harus didahulukan._

_Meskipun begitu mereka tetaplah bahagia._

_Sejak meninggalnya kedua orang tua angkat mereka, Loke yang notabenenya adalah kakak angkat dari Sting menyerahkan bagian tabungannya pada adiknya untuk bisa melanjutkan sekolah hingga jenjang Perguruan Tinggi. Tentu saja itu disambut sukaria oleh Sting karena bisa bersekolah lebih lama. Sementara Loke rela mencari sebuah pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka._

_"Nii-san.. aku ingin membelikanmu eskrim. Kau tunggu disini ya." ucap Sting sembari menyerahkan beberapa buku pada Loke._

_"Are? tidak us-"_

_"Tak ada penolakan Nii-san." Sting tertawa dan kemudian meninggalkan kakaknya di bangku taman._

_._

_._

_Sting berlari learah Stand eskrim yang berjarak tak jauh lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sumringah. Bisa ia bayangkan jika kakaknya menerima eskrim pemberiannya sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Ia tersenyum lebar. Kedua kakinya terus berlari melewati gang-gang sempit. Menurutnya melewati gang tersebut bisa mempersingkat waktu dan jarak perjalanan menuju kedai eskrim. Namun ia tak berpikir bahwa keputusannya akan mengalami hal tak terduga._

_Saat ia hendak berbelok ke kanan pada persimpangan gang, langkahnya terhenti dengan paksa. Senyum yang sebelumnya mengembang di katipan bibirnya kian memudar senada dengan manik blue sea nya menangkap segerombolan preman dengan pakaian lusuh sama-sama menatapnya. Ini jalan yang salah. _

_Sting yang mengetahui akan terjadinya bahaya, ia berniat untuk kabur. Namun mungkin hari ini adalah hari sialnya, ia berjalan mundur tapi kakinya tersandung sebuah besi melintang dan terjatuh. Sting meringis. Preman-preman itu menatap garang dengan sorot mengintimidasi. Semakin mendekat dan mendekat._

_"Wahh.. sebuah mangsa." salah satu preman bergestur tubuh tinggi dan gemuk berucap._

_Sting menatap nanar. Kini benar-benar dalam keadaan berbahaya. Ia tak ingin berurusan dengan preman, namun ternyata kini dihadapkan dengan sebuah kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah preman berandalan yang tanpa belas kasih yang sedang memelototinya. Bak masuk kesebuah kandang singa yang lapar._

_._

_._

_Natsu berlari sekencang mungkin karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Ia mempunyai janji dengan Lisanna untuk mengantarkannya ke sebuah kedai pernak-pernik. Matilah dia, padahal janji sebelumya yang mereka sepakati pada pukul 12 siang. Ia yakin jika nanti akan mendapatkan sebuah 'tumisan pedas' dari Lisanna. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena tertidur cukuo lama hingga melupakan janjinya sendiri._

_Ia memutuskan untuk menyelinap melewati gang-gang agar lebih cepat sampai ketempat Lisanna berada. Natsu sudah begitu hafal, bahkan terlalu hafl tiap gang yang selama ini terus ia lewati. Mana yang berbahaya atau tidak. Akan tetapi semuanya sama saja, pengalaman masalalu saat dirinya dipukuli oleh perampok membuatnya ingin terus nerlatih fisik. Siapa tau akan berguna dimasa depannya._

_Saat ia melangkahkan kaki melewati gang yang tersempit, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara seorang anak remaja seumurannya tengah merinta dan meminta tolong. Rasa kepeduliannya tumbuh, langkah kakinya kian ia percepat menuju kemana suara itu berasal. Benar saja. Setelah ia sampai disana, beberapa preman sedang nengerumuni seorang anak remaja._

_"Jangan ambil uangku!"_

_"Ini sudah menjadi milik kami bocah!"_

_"Jangan ambil.. itu untuk kakakku.." terdengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulut anak itu._

_"Ahaha.. sama saja, kau menangis kami tak akan memberikannya." ucap seorang preman bertopi ala koboi dengab kaus singlet dan celana selutut._

_"KEMBALIKAN UANG ITU KEPADANYA HEY KALIAN! PREMAN BRENGSEK!"_

_Natsu yang sudah tak tahan kemudian meneriaki mereka. Kejadian tersebut mengingatkannya saat ia bersama dengan Gray dihabisi oleh perampok. Sontak mereka semua yang berada disana menoleh, tak terkecuali Sting._

_"Hey Bocah! kau belum juga kapok setelah seenaknya menantang kami kemarin hah?"_

_"Cih! kalian itu tak ada apa-apanya. Hanya sekumpulan lalat pemakan sampah." _

_Perkataan Natsu membuat mereka semua geram._

_._

_._

_"Jadi Namamu Sting? perkenalkan aku Natsu.." Sting menyambut uluran tangan Natsu ramah._

_"Aa.. terimakasih Natsu."_

_"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Natsu._

_"Hm? ah ya.. secara tidak sengaja melewati jalan yang salah." jelas Sting._

_"Bodoh! jika kau belum hafal situasi gang disini jangan seenaknya.. atau kau akan masuk kedalam perangkap singa." ucap Natsu yang memang telah mengerti sitiasi setiap gang._

_Sting menatap kagum Natsu. Seorang remaja dengan rambut pink yang menantang segerombolan preman demi menyelamatkannya. Bagaimana tidak kagum, pasalnya Natsu melawan mereka yang berjumlah sekitar sepuluh orang langsung dihajarnya hingga tak berkutik. Sendirian!_

_"Oi Natsu! Dasar kau menyebalkan! aku menunggumu sampai-sampai tumbuh lumut dikepalaku! Bodoh!" teriak seorang gadis berambut putih pendek sembari berlari mendekati Natsu dan Sting lalu menjitak ganas kepala pink tersebut._

_"ouch! Lisanna.. sakittttt!" erang Natsu seraya kedua tangannya mengelus pelan jikatan maut yang mendarat pada kepalanya. Lisanna mendengus sebal._

_"Aku menyelamatkan dia terlebih dahulu dari Bruno dan gengnya." Pandangan Lisanna beralih pada Sting yang tengah duduk._

_"Bruno? dia berulah lagi? dasar Kutu monyet itu!"_

_"Sting.. perkenalkan ini Lisanna, sahabatku... dan Lisanna, ini Sting.. teman baru kita."_

_Natsu memperkenalkan keduanya. Tampak Lisanna dan Sting saling berpandangan dengan sorot mata yang entah apa. Lantas mereka mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan._

_"Lisanna Strauss.."_

_"Sting Eucliffe.."_

_._

_._

_"Jadi kau mempunyai teman baru?" tanya Loke. Sting mengangguk senang._

_"Hampir saja aku babak belur dikeroyok preman ittu jika Natsu tak datang."_

_"Hmm.. itu salahmu juga, padahal aku tak meminta eskrim.. malah kau ngotot sekali untuk membelikanku." Loke mendengus, tangannya sibuk membolak balikkan buku materi._

_"Aku hanya ingin membelikanmu Nii-san. Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena kau terus baik kepadaku." _

_Sting sedikit menunduk. Loke tersenyum dan kemudian meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya tepat dipucuk kepala Sting._

_"Karena aku adalah kakakmu, dan kau adalah adikku. Sudah sepantasnya jika aku sebagai kakakmu memberikanmu yang terbaik." _

_Perkataan Loke snggup membuat dada Sting bergetar dan begitu hangat. Kakaknya sungguh menyayanginya dengan sangat tulus. Beruntung ia memiliki kakak seperti Loke. Sangat terlewat baik. Walaupun mereka bukanlah saudara kandung._

_"Arigatou Nii-san." _

_Loke mengangguk. "Baiklah.. ceritakan pdaku tentang gadis yang kau temui itu."_

_Sting memerah malu. Jujur saja sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Lisanna ia begitu menyukainya. Untuk pertama kalinya dadanya berdegup dengan kencang. Perutnya seperti terserang beberapa kawanan semut yang menggelitik._

_**Flashback Off.**_

Loke menghentikan ceritanya saat melihat Natsu dengan gelagat yang sedikit aneh. Natsu mencengkeram kepalanya dengan kuat, beberapa helaian pink tersebut terjatuh ke atas meja yang berada di depannya. Nafas Natsu begitu tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuh pemuda berjuluk Singa Sayap Timur.

"Natsu.. hey ada apa denganmu?" tanya Loke panik.

Gray dan Gajeel yang semula mengantuk mendengar cerita Loke, langsung sadar dari rasa kantuknya. Mereka mendekati Natsu.

"Natsu! Natsu!" panggil Gray.

Sang empunya tak menjawab, hanya terdengar deru nafas yang semakin cepat mendominasi. Kedua maniknya melotot, dan tak disangka sebuah cairan merah kental mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Gray, Gajeel dan Loke benar-benar panik. Mereka tau jika Natsu terlalu memaksa untuk mengingat semuanya.

"Gajeel! Panggil Levy dan Juvia! bawa serta kotak obat kemari!" Teriak Gray yang semakin panik.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Gajeel segera berlari untuk melakukan apa yang Gray katakan padanya tanpa pertentangan.

"Hhhhhh.. Sting.. Eucliffe.." Natsu semakin mencengkeram kuat helaian rambut dikepalanya.

"Lisanna.."

.

.

"Natsu-san apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Juvia seraya mengusap cairan merah yang keluar pada hidung Natsu menggunakan sebuah tisu.

Keadaan Natsu lebih tenang sekarang, tidak seperti tadi saat terlihat menahan sakit yang luar biasa saat mengingat kembali ingatannya. Walaupun terkesan memaksakan, namun ia tetap keras kepala. Karena didorong rasa penasaran yang amat sangat tentang apa yang terjadi di masalalu hingga membuat keadaan serumit ini. Bahkan hingga melibatkan Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk pelan. Lantas ia memejamkan matanya, tangan kanannya memijit pelan pelipis yang masih berdenyut menorehkan sedikit rasa sakit.

"Aku sudah ingat.."

Natsu tertahan. Teman-temannya nampak bingung dan penasaran dengab apa yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya.

"..semuanya. Tentang Sting dan Lisanna."

Mereka terkejut. Di dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya 'apa benar ingatan Natsu telah kembali sepenuhnya? atau hanya sedikit ingatan saja karena Loke menceritakan awal pertemuan mereka.'

"B-benarkah?" tanya Juvia.

"Hn."

"Yokatta Natsu-san.. kau benar-benar telah ingat semuanya."

"Hmm.. secepat itukah? jadi-"

"Aku tak membunuhnya. Aku tak membunuh Lisanna." potong Natsu cepat.

_**.**_

_**xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Hari ini tepatnya H-2 acara pernikahan Lucy dan Sting. Gadis berambut pirang dan bermanik hazel itu duduk di depan meja rias. Wajahnya tampak murung, tak ada pancaran keceriaan dari sorot matanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin memakai sebuah gaun putih mewah yang sangat indah. Gaun tersebut merupakan pemberian Sting untuk ia pakai pada pernikahannya. Lucy tersenyum pilu. Dan atas desakan ayahnya, kini ia tengah mencoba gaun tersebut. Begitu pas dan sangat serasi dengan tubuh rampingnya. Tak lupa Sepasang sarung tangan putih juga terpasang di kedua tangan hingga lengan. Rambut pirang sebahunya tertata rapi, dengan sebuah mahkota kain putih transparan bak seorang putri kerajaan.

Sangat memukau. Mempesona.

Meski tanpa make up, wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik alami dengan sedikit polesan lipstik berwarna pink lembut. Lagi-lagi ia memandang sendu dirinya sendiri. Ini bukan pernikahan yang ia inginkan. Bukan dengan seseorang yang ia cintai. Lucy tak ingin hari esok datang, berharap ia dapat memutar waktu untuk mengulangi dalam memilih keputusannya.

Seharusnya saat itu ia tak bertemu dengan Sting.

Seharusnya Saat itu ia bertahan dengan Natsu.

Seharusnya saat itu ia sanggup menolak permintaan ayahnya.

Seharusnya saat itu ia mampu memikirkan semuanya dengan matang, bukan karena cemburu semata.

Seharusnya saat itu ia tak langsung mempercayai perkataan Sting.

Seharusnya...

Hatinya terasa semakin pilu. Seperti pisau daging yang mencabik-cabiknya tanpa ampun. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat seperti menelan sebuah bola-bola duri. Ia menyesali semuanya. Menyesali mengapa ia saat itu belum sepenuhnya mempercayai Natsu. Mempercayai kesungguhan pemuda itu. Dan kini ia hanya bisa meratapi takdirnya. Tak mungkin Natsu akan datang membawanya pergi dari sini. Lagi puIa tak cukup punya keberanian untuk menentang ayahnya tentang pernikahan ini. Apalagi dengan adanya Sting yang seakan mengemudikan ayahnya.

Andai saja ia bisa mengulang waktu kembali, tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang diberikan Kami-sama hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Matanya terasa panas, sedikit demi sedikit cairan bening menggenang dibagian bawah kelopak matanya.

"Lucy-sama.." panggil salah satu maid dengan lirih.

"Kami tau jika anda tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini."

Lucy menoleh sembari menempelkan lipatan jari telunjuk pada sudut mata guna mengusap genangan air mata. Ia tersenyum masam, para maid memperhatikannya dengan rasa khawatir.

"Spetto-san.. terimakasih sudah peduli padaku." ucapnya serak.

"Lucy-sama... maafkan kami yang tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantumu."

Lucy tertegun mendengar perkataan maid yang telah setia pada keluarganya sejak puluhan tahun lalu. "Tidak Spetto-san, Minna.. ini memang takdirku. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Para maid menatap Lucy iba. Anak majikannya yang dulu telah mereka asuh sejak bayi, harus merasakan kepahitan untuk kesekian kalinya. Dulu saat ibu Lucy masih hidup, tak ada perasaan tekanan yang dirasakan oleh anak majikannya tersebut. Hanya bahagia, tertawa dan selalu bercanda. Namun semuanya berubah setelah Layla, Ibu Lucy meninggal. Para maid pun ikut merasakan perubahan drastis majikannya tersebut. Melihat Lucy yang tak lagi tertawa lepas, melihat gadis itu tumbuh dibawah penekanan sang ayah. Miris.

Mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak karena ayah Lucy adalah tipe orang yang keras. Mereka tak berani menyuarakan pendapat.

Dan kini, anak majikannya tersebut akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang dipilihkan oleh ayahnya. Tak ada cinta antara keduanya. Hanya karena keegoisan dan ambisi yang mendominasi pada salah satu dari mereka. Bayangkan saja pernikahan tanpa cinta, semuanya akan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Lucy-san.. apa ada pemuda yang kau cintai?" tanyanya.

Lucy terkesiap, pipinya sedikit merona dikala sang maid menyinggung sosok orang yang ia cintai. Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Maid tersebut turut tersenyum. "Apakah pemuda yang baik?"

Lucy mengangguk. "Sangat baik."

"Apakah pemuda yang tampan?" pipi Lucy makin merona.

"Sangat Tampan." mereka saling bertukar senyum.

"Kami sangat senang mendengarnya Lucy-sama. Jika sudah saatnya nanti, hiduplah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Jangan pedulikan orang yang berusaha menghancurkan hubunganmu. Kuatlah dalam menjalani kehidupan dimasa depanmu, walaupun selama ini kau terus mencoba untuk kuat menutupi bagian-bagian dari dirimu yang rapuh." Wanita paruh baya itu menitikkan airmatanya.

"Lucy-sama.. jadilah wanita yang senantiasa sopan dan bersikap baik." Lucy tak kuasa menahan derasnya air yang merembes dari sudut matanya. Terjun begitu saja membasahi kedua pipi putih nan bersih bak porselen miliknya. Ia terharu dengan perkataan para maid yang nyatanya menunjukkan perasaan peduli dan sangat baik kepadanya. Turut merasakan kepiluan hatinya yang sedang bergemuruh. Lucy benar-benar seperti dianggap ada oleh mereka. Setidaknya jika bukan ayahnya, ada beberapa orang yang memang mengerti perasaannya.

Mereka saling berpelukan, menyalurkan segala perasaan haru yang bercampur dengan kepedihan.

"Arigatou Spetto-san, Minna.. aku.. sangat.. menyayangi kalian."

_**.**_

_**xxxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

_**.**_

Natsu duduk termangu di atap basecampnya sembari memperhatikan matahari yang semakin merendah. Menghantarkan sebuah udara hangat yang bercampur dengan aroma khas tanah kering. Kedua maniknya menatap deretan bangunan tua nan usang yang kian hari berubah warna. Sekilas bisa ditangkap, ia sedang memikirkan suatu hal. Mengingat ingatannya telah kembali pulih setelah Loke menceritakan seperseratus dari total ingatannya bersama Sting dan Lisanna.

Wajahnya terlihat datar, tak ada ekspresi apapun yang terpancar. Sesekali ia mendesah pelan dengan otaknya yang memutar tiap episode dimana dirinya bersama kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Setidaknya sahabatnya dulu. Lisanna telah meninggal tepat diapartemennya dengan cara menggantung dirinya sendiri. Dan Sting, Ia bisa menangkap perasaan kecewa yang mendalam kepadanya. Dan secara langsung Sting menuduhnya yang membuat Lisanna bunuh diri. Padahal bukan seperti itu. Ia tau betul Lisanna menyukai Sting, hingga merelakan apapun asal membuat Sting senang. Dan saat ia mengetahui bahwa Lisanna menyukai Sting, hatinya sakit.

Ia berpikir mengapa ia yang telah lama berteman dekat dengan Lisanna, tak ada perasaan setitikpun kecuali persahabatan. Natsu diam-diam mencintai Lisanna. Berharap gadis berambut putih pendek itu menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar persahabatan. Kekasih mungkin. Lagi-lagi harapannya kandas tak berbekas. Sting juga menyukai Lisanna. Membuat sebuah garis cinta segitiga diantara mereka merumit, dan Natsu mau tidak mau mengalah.

Sakit luar biasa tentunya, saat Lisanna sedikit menjauh. Lebih memperhatikan Sting daripada dirinya. Akan tetapi selama itu Lisana masih sering 'curhat' tentang hubungannya dengan Sting. Sebagai orang yang sangat dipercayai dan juga sahabat yang sangat dekat dengannya, Natsu lagi-lagi mengorbankan hatinya, perasaannya. Demi melihat sebuah senyuman bahagia yang selalu menghiasi wajah manis Lisanna walaupun itu terasa seperti sebuah pisau usus yang sangat tajam dan runcing menyayat dengan gerakan perlahan menimbulkan sakit yang amat sangat.

Entah ia bodoh atau apa. Lalu semuanya berubah secara drastis semenjak kejadian itu.

**PUK.**

Sebuah tangan kekar menepuk bahu kirinya dan sukses membuyarkan episode ingatannya. Natsu sedikit menoleh dan melirik kearah seseorang yang sedang mengganggu semedinya. Lantas ia kembali menatap deretan bangunan didepannya datar.

"Kau masih memikirkannya? atau kau memikirkan 'kekasihmu' saat ini?" tanya pemuda berambut raven dengan menekankan kata 'kekasihmu'. Lantas ia duduk tepat disamping Natsu.

Natsu menjawabnya dengan helaan nafas.

"Setelah kau mengingat semuanya, kau menjadi pendiam."

Natsu tak menjawab. Gray meliriknya dengan malas. Lalu pemuda raven tersebut menghela nafas panjang. "Lisanna.. masalalumu. Dan kau sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat itu kepada kami. Kau tidak membunuhnya Natsu." Natsu masih bungkam.

"Kejadian itu sudah berlalu.. kau tak harus melupakannya. Tapi yang lebih penting saat ini adalah _**kau masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjemput masa depanmu."**_

Natsu masih tak berekspresi. Ucapan Gray yang di dengarnya seolah-olah hanya angin lalu yang tak dirasakan kehadirannya.

"Kau memang payah jika menyangkut soal wanita. Kau menjadi sangat bodoh. Yah lebih bodoh dariku dan Gajeel tentunya."

Natsu menoleh tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pikirkan tentang Lisanna, Natsu. Ia sudah beristirahat dengan tenang. Tugasmu saat ini menyampaikan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada Sting."

"Aku?"

"Siapa lagi? kau sahabatnya." Tatapan Natsu berubah sendu. Pikirannya sedang kacau, kalut dan keruh. Untuk berpikirpun terasa berat seperti seorang bayi merangkak di jalanan dengan ritme pelan menuju berkilo-kilometer tempat tujuannya. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana.

"Entahlah Gray. Saat ini aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih." Natsu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Gray mendongak dan tersenyum tipis.

"Biarkan aku membantumu. Setidaknya saat ini anggaplah aku sebagai otak tambahan untukmu. Itulah gunanya teman." ucap Gray dengan nada sangat meyakinkan. Natsu terkesiap, lalu ia menoleh pada Gray.

"Kau.."

"Jadi, singkirkan dulu masalah Lisanna. Saat ini ada yang lebih penting dari masalalumu. Lucy, kekasihmu. Setelah ia meninggalkanmu, tak pernahkah kau berpikiran untuk mengejarnya atau menjemputnya kembali?" Gray menumpukan tangannya kebelakang.

"Seperti apa yang Loke katakan. Sting bukanlah seorang laki-laki yang bodoh. Dan kau juga sudah tau permainannya.. tak ada kata yang bisa menyangkalmu untuk tak mempercayai Loke. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seseorang yang paling dekat dengan Sting dan mengetahui seluk-beluk tentangnya. Akupun begitu.. entah mengapa aku sangat yakin saat Loke mengatakan bahwa '_**Sting mempunyai banyak cara untuk mencapai ambisinya. Termasuk untuk menghasut Lucy agar mau kembali kerumahnya.'**_ apa kau tidak curiga tentang sikap Lucy yang berbeda saat menemuimu setelah kau pingsan saat itu?"

Natsu terhenyak mendengar perkataan Gray yang seakan sudah berdamai dengan keadaan ataupun status siapa Loke dahulu. Dan mengapa perkataan Gray tak pernah telintas dikepalanya? Keyakinan di hatinya berangsur tumbuh. Perasaannya kepada Lucy juga semakin menguat, ia juga sangat yakin jika apa yang dikatakan oleh si beruang kutub mesum itu memanglah masuk akal. Pasalnya dirinya saat itu memanglah tak menyadari sikap Lucy yang sedikit berbeda.

"Saat itu Lucy meninggalkanmu dengan alasan ingin kembali kepada ayahnya. Apa kau tak merasa ada yang aneh darinya? aku tak yakin jika Sting tak turut campur tangan. Apalagi mengingat ayah Lucy yang menjanjikan sesuatu kepada Sting jika menemukan Lucy. Dan sekali lagi aku sangat mempercayai Loke. Sting akan melakukan segala cara demi mendapatkan Lucy kembali dan memisahkannya darimu."

Manik Natsu membulat sempurna. Entah mengapa semuanya terasa masuk akal. Ia kembali teringat oleh perkataan Loke.

'_Sting hanya mengetahui penyebab kematian Lisanna adalah dirimu. Saat itu Sting memintaku menemaninya membeli bunga untuk permintaan maaf kepada Lisanna karena telah membentaknya. Dan saat itu pula ia melihatmu sedang berpelukan dengan Lisanna. Namun setelahnya, kalian terlihat bertengkar dengan Lisanna yang membentakmu seraya bercucuran air mata. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara kalian. Namun Sting tidak."_

_"Ia berpikir bahwa kau tak bisa memegang janjimu menjaganya. Lalu kemudian tersiar kabar bahwa Lisanna bunuh diri di apartemennya. Ia semakin geram. Ia menuduhmu sebagai penyebab kematian Lisanna. Setelah itu, sebuah ambisi terus memenuhi dirinya seperti sebuah penyakit akut yang terus menggerogoti organ dalamnya. Dan saat itu pula, aku seperti tak mengenal siapa Sting."_

Benar. Semua permasalahannya mulai menemukan sebuah titik terang. Titik terang dimana ia hanya tinggal menunggu kesempatan untuk membuka semuanya dan mengatakan bahwa Sting telah salah menilainya.

"Bisa dikatakan jika Lucy telah terjebak oleh perangkap Sting. Atau jika aku tidak salah, Sting menggunakan ayah Lucy untuk menghasut Lucy agar mau kembali kerumahnya." Gray mengakhiri penjelasannya.

_"_Kini aku mengerti Gray. Semuanya begitu jelas." ucap Natsu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Gray antusias.

Natsu menegakkan badannya. Sebuah senyum penuh makna tertoreh pada bibirnya. Sebuah rencana yang telah ia pikirkan dengan matang.

"Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit bantuanmu dan yang lain Gray." Gray menatap Natsu. Ia bisa menangkap sorot mata pemuda itu jika Natsu mempunyai sebuah rencana yang sangat menarik. Ia tersenyum tipis -lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Ia yakin bahwa Natsu bisa menangkap maksud lain dari apa yang ia katakan panjang lebar.

Ekspresi Natsu berubah, mulanya yang datar tanpa bisa dibaca. Kini berubah dengan sebuah senyuman yang terus mengembang dengan yakinnya. Sorot matanya penuh dengan perasaannya yang kian menguat hingga tak ada setitikpun keraguan. Hati Gray turut menghangat seiring dengan perubahan perasaan Natsu. Sebagaiteman sekaligus sahabat dekat Natsu, ia tau betul bagaimana perasaan pemuda pinkish tersebut. Ia turut bahagia saat Natsu telah berusaha mendapatkan kebahagiaannya kembali dan juga mempercayakan kepadanya.

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya sendiri dan menyeringai.

"Aku akan menjemput masa depanku. Tak peduli apapun resikonya, aku akan mengambil Lucy kembali."

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

Setelah melalui jalan yang berliku, lautan yang luas dan tikungan tajam akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Aha.. gomenasai karena ternyata chapter ini meleset dari perkiraan alur plot saya. Di chapter depan saya memprediksi kalau ada momen nalu. Dalam plot yang saya bikin memang saya rencanakan begitu. Tapi ternyata setelah dijabarkan benar-benar belum nyampe momen nalunya. Sementara kalo saya nulis per chapter maksimal 15halaman.. dan chapter ini sudah lebih dari 15halaman huhuhu.. okelah tapi saya yakin momen nalu kembali bersatu di chapter besok ini.. dan setelah itu akan ada konflik lagi.

So? ada yang masih menunggu fic abal ini?

ahahahaha...

_**Sedikit Obrolan dari Author :**_

_**guest-san : **__Arigatou Gozaimashita XD_

_._

_**Anonim-san : **__Nah selamat tebakan anda benar! wkwkw.. tapi sepertinya anda sudah menebaknya jauh-jauh hari yaakk hehe.. nah di chapter ini Loke udah muncul lagi tuuuhh hehe.. bagaiman penjelasannya?_

_._

_**yudi arata-san : **__yooossshh sudahapdet yudi-san.. gomen kalo lama karena saya author yang mempunyai kesibukan di dunia nyata hihihi.. yap di chapter kemarin Lucy udah mulai sadar. Dan di chap ini Lucy merasa menyesal udah ninggalin Natsu.. naahh.. dia semakin merasa menyesal. Chapter ini bagaimana? sudah sedikit tercerahkan kah tentang misterinya? tinggal masalalu Mereka bertiga aja yang belum nyehehe.. arigatou gozaimasu XD_

_._

_**IA-san : **__aaaa sebelumnya gomenasai Squill-san karena ternyata melenceng dari plot awal. Emang rencana mau saya sisipin momen nalu, tapi ternyata mau nggak mau akan saya masukin ke chapter depan. karena chapter ini udah ngabisin banyak halaman hahaha.. ya saya merindukanmu Squill-san nyeyeye.. saya bingung mau nambahin apa tentang si Midnight ini, soalnya pas saya wawancara ke dia, ternyata orangnya pemalu! wkwkw.. jadi info yang saya dapet cuma segitu dehh.. arigatou gozaimasu XD_

_._

_**guest-san : **__aaaa.. gomen guest-san, chapter ini ternyata meleset dari perkiraan saya. dengan sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sambil berojigi.. tapi akan saya kasih ke chapter depan hehe.. masih mau nunggu kah?_

_._

_**mkhotim1-san : **__aishhhh.. mkhotim-san ini hehe.. saya nggak dendam kok, dan saya bukan orang pendendam.. soalnya nggak baik ehehe.. oh gapapa kok, pokoknya semangat deh ngerjain tugasnya sama masalahnya cepert kelar biar bisa bales pm saya dan ngasih saran lagi... wkwkw #ngarep.. oke chapter ini saya ngebuka siapa pemimpin squad barat.. hehe sudah sedikit tercerahkan kah? arigatou gozaimasu XD_

_._

_**Abdul-san : **__nah ini si abang abdul wkwkw.. aha maklum saja Abdul-san, saya hanya pengarang amatir yang mencoba menorehkan segala perasaan saya lewat ffn ini. tapi ternyata perasaan saya belum cukup kuat untuk ditorehkan didalamnya huhuhuhu..saya masih belajar sedikit demi sedikit abdul-san.. Yoroshiku ne onegaishimasu #ojigi.. yosshhh bagaimana dengan chapter ini? saya tunggu tanggapannya oke XD_

_._

_**name-san : **__aaaaa.. saya belum siap huhuhu.. kalo rate M biasanya pas ngetik gitu musti kebsyang, tangan jadi grogi, gemeter dan pada akhirnya ide itu malah nyangkut gitu aja diotak sambil ngebayangin mesem-mesem sendiri... wkwk.._

_._

_**Luna Kirana-san : **__Nahbagaimana chapter ini? apakah sudah ada sedikit pencerahan Luna-san? hehe.. atau malah tambah pusing XO ahaha.. gomenasai gomenasai.. tapi emang begini alurnya, hanya saja mungkin penjabaran saya yang membingungkan. hampir mencapai titik terangnya ini, mungkin bentar lagi mau tamat, tapi ada satu atau dua konflik kecil lagi nantinya.. hehe arigatou gozaimasu XD_

_._

_** -san : **__Oke chapter 15 udah updet.. selamat membaca XD arigatou gozaimasu.._

_._

_**nm-san : **__okee inisudah updet.. selamat membaca XD terimakasih.._

_._

_**hong sin yi-san : **__Terimakasih yi-san, hehe.. saya jadi malu anda menyukai fic abal saya.. okey insyllah yaa.. selamat membaca XD_

_._

_**nh-san : **__Aaaaa.. terimakasih banyak, tapi saya masih banyak kekurangan, mohon bantuannya XD_

_._

_**name-san : **__oke ini sudah update.. selamat membaca XD_

Nah ! oke.. saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada para readers yang sudahmenyempatkan memfav, foll dan mereview..karena kalian adalah semangat saya. Dan saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ficsaya ini sungguh mengecewakan, karena memang seperti inilah alur dan plot yang sudah saya rencanakan walaupun ada sedikit yang melenceng dari jalurnya ehehe..

_**oke.. see ya next chapter.. jaa neee XD**_


	16. Chapter 16 : Night Sweet

_**Selamat membaca chapter super panjang ini :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ekspresi Natsu berubah, mulanya yang datar tanpa bisa dibaca. Kini berubah dengan sebuah senyuman yang terus mengembang dengan yakinnya. Sorot matanya penuh dengan perasaannya yang kian menguat hingga tak ada setitikpun keraguan. Hati Gray turut menghangat seiring dengan perubahan perasaan Natsu. Sebagai teman sekaligus sahabat dekat Natsu, ia tau betul bagaimana perasaan pemuda pinkish tersebut. Ia turut bahagia saat Natsu telah berusaha mendapatkan kebahagiaannya kembali dan juga mempercayakan kepadanya. Natsu mengepalkan tangannya sendiri dan menyeringai._

_"Aku akan menjemput masa depanku. Tak peduli apapun resikonya, aku akan mengambil Lucy kembali."_

_**.**_

_**Frozen Girl**_

_**Chapter 16 : **_

_Original Story By : Revi-san_

_**.**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-senpai**_

_**.**_

_**Warning! : AU, TYPO (s), DLDR, OOC dan lain-lain.**_

_**.**_

Tatkala semua makhluk hidup tertidur, hanya hewan-hewan nocturnal yang beraktifitas mencari mangsa. Sosok wajah bulan yang terus terbang merendah di ufuk barat lagit malam berbintang. Langit malam yang cerah dengan bayangan awan mengudara dengan bebasnya tanpa hambatan. Suara jangkrik yang muncul kepermukaan tanah begitu nyaring bersamaan dengan cahaya lampu jalan yang berpendar.

Berbeda dengan Batsu dan beberapa rekannya. Tepat pada pukul 1 dini hari, berpasang manik mereka tak menyiratkan kantuk untuk sekedar terlelap. Malah mereka disibukkan dengan sebuah misi besar. Natsu meraih kupluk hitam dan memakainya. Tak lupa ia mengenakan pakaian yang berwarna senada yang sangat berguna dan mendukung misi. Bukanlah sebuah misi perampokan atau pencurian emas dan berlian. Lebih berharga dari segepok gunung emas yang berkilauan.

Ya misi penjemputan Lucy.

"Apa semua property sudah siap?" tanya Natsu.

"Ya, kita meminjam beberapa alat canggih milik Jellal." ujar Levy sembari menenteng ransel berukuran sedang. Natsu mengangguk.

"Jadi aku akan menjelaskan rencana kita pagi ini." Natsu membuka lembaran peta kediaman Heartfilia.

"Oke.. Gajeel dan Levy berjaga di area sudut satu, dimana sedikit berdekatan dengan pintu gerbang.. dan Juvia dan Gray berada di area sudut tiga, dimana terletak dibelakang bangunan. Kalian pantau para penjaga dari posisi kalian, jika ada pergerakan yang sekiranya membahayakan untukku.. kalian bisa memberitahukan kepadaku melalui headset. Masing-masing dari kalian memakai satu headset. Dan aku akan membawa sebuah kamera kecil. Kamera ini akan terhubung ke layar tab kalian, jadi kalian bisa melihat sampai dimana usahaku menyusup kedalam. Mengerti?" Natsu mengakhiri penjelasannya. Mereka berempat mengangguk.

_"_Levy, butuh waktu berapa menit untuk menyetting sambungannya?"

"Hanya sekitar 10 menit saja. Tapi aku tidak seperti Jellal yang banyak mengetahui seluk beluk teknologi."

Natsu tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengandalkanmu dan Juvia."

"Oh ya sebagai informasi, yang ku dapat setelah pengintaian di kediaman Herartfilia mungkin ada beberapa anak buah Sting yang berjaga disana. Yah jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatanmu, mereka berbeda jauh Natsu. Tapi sebisa mungkin kita menghindari perkelahian. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan meninggalkan jejak apapun yang membuat penjaga disana curiga." Gray unjuk suara.

"Tenang saja, jika dalam hal seperti ini aku sudah sangat profesional." ucap Natsu.

"Bodoh! kau tak lebih profesional dari bos selatan. Dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan pendapat untukmu berguru kepadanya." Gajeel berucap meragukan Natsu.

"Tch! aku tak butuh.."

"Di saat seperti ini sempat-sempatnya kalian beradu mulut! sudah-sudah!" lerai Juvia.

"Oke kita akan segera berangkat. Kita akan berpisah di persimpangan jalan yang berada tak jauh dari kediaman Heartfilia." ucap Juvia. Gadis berambut biru ikal itu menoleh pada Natsu. "Natsu-san, semoga usahamu berhasil membawa Lucy kembali." Juvia tersenyum dan menyemangatinya.

"Arigatou Juvia."

"Hey.. Hey.. kau pikir kau menyewa kami tanpa bayaran Flame-head?" tanya Gray sinis.

"Yaaahh.. karena kita sama-sama teman mungkin bayarannya akan berlipat dari yang biasanya kami dapatkan." Timpal Gajeel sembari melirik Natsu.

Natsu mendesah. "Cih.. baiklah, asal misi kita berhasil tanpa kendala." Gray dan Gajeel tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oh ya satu lagi Natsu." Levy mengingatkan. Natsu mengernyit.

"Kita akan melakukan misi ini dam mengambil Lucy kembali. Namun tak menghapus kemungkinan bahwa Sting akan kembali membuat perhitungan denganmu, dan kemungkinan akan bekerja sama dengan ayah Lucy untuk menghancurkanmu. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu?"

Natsu tampak berpikir, kedua onyxnya menatap tajam meja kayu dengan sebuah peta terbaring diatasnya. Memvuat mereka semua menoleh pada sang bos besar bersamaan.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memikirkan rencana lain setelah itu. Tapi kuharap, semua yang berada di basecamp siap berperang untuk kemungkinan terburuknya."

Sepertu yang mereka duga, kekuatan insting seorang Natsu Dragneel memang terkenal kuat dan akurat. Bisa saja setelah itu Sting kembali bekerja sama dengan para kelompok barat dan anak buahnya untuk menyerang basecamp milik Squad Timur. Seperti yang diharapkan dari sang pemimpin Squad, Natsu memiliki sisi lain yang bisa berpikir secara logis yang dapat dipercaya oleh para anggotanya.

"Untuk dimana aku akan menyembunyikan Lucy, Juvia dan Levy akan kuberitahukan nanti dimana tempatnya."

Mereka semua mengangguk.

.

.

Lucy masih terduduk dikursinya sembari jari-jemari tangannya meliuk-liuk indah diatas kertas putih mencurahkan segala kegundahan dan isi hatinya. Kedua maniknya terlihat lesu, hanya sedikit energi yang terpancar dari kedua hazelnut tersebut.

Entah ia tak pernah bisa mengekspresikan emosinya melalui tindakan. Hanya lewat sebuah tulisan membentuk deretan kalimat yang mudah dipahami dengan diselipkan dengan berbagai kata kiasan yang tampak apik dan serasi. Beberapa helaan nafas turut mengiringi tarian jarinya saat tak ada lagi kata-kata yang terbesit dalam otaknya untuk ditorehkan. Semua ini karena Natsu.

Tinggal sehari lagi ia akan menikah dengan pemuda brengsek yang menggunakan cara kotor untuk menggiringnya. Ia benar-benar tidak sudi dan ingin sekali membatalkan pernikahan yang tak ia inginkan. Ingin sekali ia menentang ayahnya dan membongkar semua kebenaran tentang sosok Sting Eucliffe. Namun lagi-lagi ia tak kuasa untuk melakukannya. Ia lemah dihadapan Sang Ayah.

Ia merasa bosan. Pulpen yang berada ditangannya ia letakkan dengan pelan. Lucy kembali menghela nafas. Ia sadar tak adalagi harapan untuk melarikan diri atau menyangkal semuanya. Waktu semakin berlalu. Tak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya kembali.

Lucy merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu bodoh bisa dengan mudahnya terpedaya oleh akal bulus Sting yang jelas-jelas sedang menjebaknya. Tak mungkin ia mengharapkan Natsu untuk datang menyelamatkannya setelah sadar apa yang ia kakukan pada pemuda itu. Ia mungkin sudah menyakiti perasaan Natsu.

Lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati pintu kaca yang terhubung dengan balkon kamarnya. Tanganny meraih kaitan kancing besi dan membuka pintu kaca tersebut. Segenap udara dingin nan menyegarkan menyeruak masuk memenuhi kamarnya. Tirai putih turut beterbangan seiring terpaan angin dini hari. Entah mengapa kedua maniknya belum mau terpejam. Ia menerwang jauh pepohonan yang berada di kegelapan, hanya beberapa berkas sinar lampu saja yang tampak menyinari jalanan aspal.

"Natsu.." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

Natsu berlari menembus kegelapan menyusiri jalanan tanah dan beberapa gang sempit. Kedua maniknya benar-benar memancarkan aura keyakinan dirinya. Tak ada setitik keraguan dan berpikir untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus menyelamatkan Lucy. Bagaimanapun juga Lucy masihlah kekasihnya, dan Lucy mencintainya. Mungkin nanti ia harus berterimakasih karena ada gadis cantik yang mau mencintai orang bodoh seperti dirinya.

Empat orang temannya turut berlari mengikuti. Ekspresi wajah mereka sama. Tak ada keraguan. Semuanya hanya,karrna semata-mata menyelamatkan teman mereka dari sebuah takdir yang melenceng dari sirkuit lintasan masing-masing. Mereka juga yakin bahwa apa yang akan dilakukan bosnya tersebut bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Namun sebuah awal baru untuk memulai kisah mereka kembali.

Perjalanan mereka cukup jauh dan sudah memakan waktu tiga puluh menit sejak keberangkatan mereka. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan waktu sekitar pukul 2dini hari. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah persimpangan dimana yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan. Mereka berhenti dibawah pohon.

"Oke.. seperti rencana kita." mereka mengangguk dan langsung berlari sesuai tugas masing-masing.

Tinggalah Natsu sendiri yang masih berdiri. Dari kejauhan terlihatlah sebuah bangunan mewah bertingkat bak sebuah istana. Kedua maniknya menatap bangunan tersebut dengan penuh semangat. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celanannya dan mengambil sebuah benda. Liontin milik Lucy. Ia menggenggamnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar Luce.."

Ia kembali menyimpannya kedalam saku. Sejurus kemudian ia berlari menuju bangunan tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Api semangatnya berkobar. Keyakinan dirinya semakin kokoh hingga tak tergoyahkan. Ia tak peduli dengan resiko yang cukup besar yang akan diterimanya. Semua itu ia lakukan semata-mata untuk melindungi dan menjaga seseorang yang ia cintai. Tak ingin lagi kehilangan sosok wanita yang begitu berharga.

Berkat keterampilannya dalam kecepatan dan memanjat, dalam sekejap mata ia sudah bertengger diatas dahan pohon yang cukup tingi yang melebihi tinggi pagar beton pembatas. Kedua onyxnya menatap bangunan tersebut dengan waspada. Mencari jendela dimana letak kamar Lucy.

"_Check.. check.." _

Terdengar suara dari dalam minu headset miliknya yang terpasang di telinga kanan.

"_Disini sudah tersambung Levy-san.." _suara Juvia terdengar lembut.

_"Ya begitu juga dengan milikku.. semuanya sudah siap, hanya tinggal koneksi ke headset milik Natsu '."_

"Sudah tersambung. Aku bisa mendengar suara kalian." akhirnya Natsu berbicara.

"_Oke Natsu, aku dan Juvia akan mengaktifkan camera stick untuk melihat situasi. Mengingat tempat persembunyianku dan Juvia terhalang oleh pagar."_

"Baiklah.. apakah butuh watktu cukup lama?"

"_Tidak. Hanya satu menit saja.. Yosh Gajeel akan memegang Stick Camera dan mengarahkannya. Sementara aku akan memantau melalui tablet situasi didalam pagar. Bagaimana denganmu Juvia?"_

_"Ya, sama denganmu Levy-san.. Gray-sama memegang Stick Camera, dan aku bagian pemantauan.. Oke Natsu-san, serahkan pemantauan kepada kami. Jika situasinya memungkinkan untuk menyusup, aku akan memberitahukannya."_

"Baiklah aku mengandalkan kalian berdua."

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat. Sebuah senyum yang tak bisa diartikan mengembang dengan sempurna pada katupan bibirnya. Ia sedikit menurunkan kupluk hitam penutup rambut dan kepala sehingga yang terlihat hanya bagian wajah. Lalu ia mengeratkan sarung tangan agar terasa nyaman saat digunakan memanjat pada bangunan tersebut. Tak lupa ia mengecheck sepatu hitamnya agar benar-benar mendukung saat dirinya beraksi.

"_Area satu dan dua aman, terlihat penjaga yang sedang berjaga di pos penjagaan."_

_"Oke.. Arena tiga dan empat juga aman, tak terlihat ada penjaga yang sedang berkeliling. Namun ada beberapa kamera CCTV yang terpasang di sudut bangunan. Dan itu sangat berbahaya."_

"Yap! jangan khawatirkan hal itu. Sebelum kemari aku sudah mengecek beberapa saluran listrik. Dalam hitungan menit akan padan seluruh lampu di kediaman ini. Aku yakin jika kamera CCTV tersebut tak dilengkapi dengan sensor inframerah."

Natsu memandang sekeliling bangunan tersebut menunggu kesempatan dimana akan ia mulai rencana penyusupan. Benar saja, ada beberapa penjaga yang mungkin utusan Sting sedang berjaga di pos penjagaan. Benar-benar harus diwaspadai. Apalagi mereka memang terlihat sangat awas dengan keadaan dan situasi disekitar kediaman Heartfilia.

Natsu membuktikan ucapannya. Dalam menit kedua, lampu benar-benar padam. Gelap gulita. Para penjaga tampak menghidupkan lampu senter. Kebetulan beberapa dari mereka berjalan berlawanan arah dengan posisi Natsu. Sehingga ia bisa melancarkan aksinya.

"Oke Levy, Juvia.. aktifkan sensor inframerah dan arahkan kamera pada area masing-masing."

_"Baik.."_

"Bagaimana? aman?"

_"Area satu dan dua aman."_

_"Area tiga aman, dan ada dua orang yang berjalan pada area empat."_

"Baik, sebelum lampu menyala.. akan kumulai sekarang."

Natsu mengambil nafas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia mengambil 'ancang-ancang' dan kemudian melompati pagar beton. Ia berhasil mendarat tanpa suara diatas tanah berumput. Lalu Natsu mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam kantung jaketnya. Kaca mata inframerah yang ia pinjam dari Jellal. Walaupun tidak menggunakan sensor jarak jauh, namun itu akan sangat membantunya saat memanjat dinding bangunan.

Natsu berjalan mengendap-endap menuju salah satu sudut bangunan yang ia kira sanggup untuk awalan memanjat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berhasil memanjat.

_"Natsu-san.. seseorang mendekat diposisimu. Berjarak 6 meter di sisi kanan.."_ Juvia memperingatkan.

Natsu sadar jika dirinya dalam keadaan gawat. Tak ada tempat atau sisi tembok yang bisa digunakan untuk memanjat. Benar-benar bukan hal yang menguntungkannya. Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin mendekati dimana ia berada. _Sial. _Entah Sang Dewi Fortuna memihak kepadanya atau tidak. Sorot lampu senter itu terus bergerak, hingga akhirnya...

"Siapa itu?"

.

.

Lucy mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbaring karena listrik yang tiba-tiba saja padam. Jujur ia sedikit takut, mengingat kamarnya benar-benar dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Ia takut,jika sewaktu-waktu ada sebuah siluet hitam yang melesat dengan cepat dan tanpa sengaja tertangkap oleh kedua maniknya. Bagaimana jika ada hantu di dalam kamarnya?

Ia tak membayangkan apa jadinya nanti.

Lucy teringat dengan perkataan teman sekolahnya dulu. Jika dalam tiga hari sebuah ruangan tak dihuni atau ditempati, otomatis ada penghuni lain yang akan menempatinya dan menjadikan itu daerah tempat tinggalnya. _Well. _Mengingatnya saja membuat seluruh bulukuduknya meremang hebat.

Kedua maniknya menatap awas di sekeliling kamarnya. Sementara ia bergumul menyelimuti dirinya dengan tubuh bergetar karena takut. Lalu sepasang matanya tertuju pada jendela kamarnya yang masih menganga lebar. Udara malam nan dingin menggoyang-goyangkan tirai putih dengan asyik. Pikirannya nyalang. Bagaimana jika ada sesosok hantu atau pencuri yang masuk melalui pintu balkon kamarnya?

Ia sungguh menyesal mengapa sebelumnya ia membuka pintu balkon tersebut.

Tangannya meraba permukaan ranjangnya mencoba mencari ponsel miliknya yang akan digunakan untuk penerangan. Yah lumayan jika hanya sedikit untuk menemaninya dalam kegelapan. Setidaknya rasa takutnya akan sedikit memudar. Namun harapannya kandas saat tangannya tak kunjung mendapati benda yang dimaksud.

"_Shit!' _Ia mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia hanya bisa menunggu hingga pada _maid _dan penjaga kembali mengecek dan menyalakan saluran listrik.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

Lagi-lagi Lucy mengumpat, mengapa waktu terasa berjalan lebih lama dari perkiraannya. Mungkin karena faktor rasa takutnya yang berlebih membuat dirinya terlalu berlebihan dalam berpikir sehingga seakan-akan jarum jam berputar dengan kecepatan setengah kilo perjam. Sungguh pelan dan terasa sangat menyebalkan.

Lalu ia putuskan untuk bangkit dan berjalan mendekati pintu balkon. Gadis pirang itu hendak menutup pintu kaca balkon untuk menghindari satu hal yang tak diinginkan.

Lucy sedikit melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar balkon. Mengintip situasi diluar rumahnya. Sama gelapnya. Hanya sedikit berkas cahaya yang berasal dari lampu jalanan. Namun ia masih bisa melihat keadaan diluar. Tampak beberapa penjaga yang berkeliling sembari berjaga dengan tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi. Lantas kedua maniknya menatap kebawah, tinggi antara balkon kamarnya dengan tanah.

Ia bergidik. Sungguh sangat tinggi hingga membuah kedua kakinya lemas.

"Bagaimana rasanya loncat dari ketinggian seperti ini?" Lucy mengerling. Saat itu pula ia sanggup menjawabnya. Pasti hanya akan mengalami patah tulang atau hancur.

"Apa kau akan mencobanya?"

_Deg!_

Suara seorang pemuda tiba-tiba terdengar sangat jelas di kedua telinganya. Dengan takut-takut ia mencoba menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tersebut.

Disana. Disamping balkonnya seseorang berdiri. Berpakaian hitam-hitam ala ninja nin-nin lengkap dengan penutup kepala. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna bersamaan dengan terbukanya katupan bibirnya.

"D-Dare ka?"

Itu pasti maling! yah maling! tak salah lagi! menggunakan kesempatan saat listrik padam untuk menculiknya. Atau bahkan-

-MEMBUNUHNYA!

"Aku?"

Sosok tersebut melompat ke balkonnya dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Tentu saja suamimu yang asli, Luce.."

Lucy terkejut. Langkah mundurnya terhenti, tubuhnya yang bergetarpun turut terhenti.

'_Luce?'_

Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Dia'kah? tapi mustahil. Tak mungkin penuda itu sanggup menerobos benteng pertahanan yang ayahnya buat. Jika ada, pastilah orang itu sangat profesional.

"N-Natsu?" tanyanya mencoba untuk meyakinkan siapa yang berada dihadapannya.

"Hey.. baru beberapa hari kita tak bertemu kau sudah melupakanku?"

Kali ini ia benar-benar yakin bahwa tak salah lagi itu adalah pemuda yang selama ini ia harapkan untuk datang menyelamatkannya. Lucu sekali. Ia kira hanya ada di dalam dongeng saja seorang pangeran menyelamatkan putri dari atas tower seperti dongeng putri Rapunzel.

Pada nyatanya, sang pangeran memang benar-benar menyelamatkannya tanpa menggunakan bantuan kuda putih ataupun rambut panjangnya untuk memanjat.

"Benarkah.. kau.. Natsu?" ia masih sedikit tak yakin. Namun pada akhirnya sebuah dekapan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan menghapus semua keraguannya.

Natsu memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu Luce.." tangan pemuda itu membelai rambut pirangnya.

Sebutir cairan bening tanpa ia sadari menetes dengan sendirinya. "Natsu.." sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Natsu.. hiks.."

Lucy membalas pelukannya. Ia mendekap erat tubuh pemuda itu seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Ada banyak perasaan rindu yang terlalu lama ia pendam hingga menumpuk seperti gundukan sebuah anak gunung. Dan sekarang meletus dengan kekuatan penuh menyemburkan lava-lava perasaan cinta yang masih membara. Sanggup melenyapkan segala perasaan bimbang dan kacau yang sempat membelenggunya.

Natsu melepas pelukannya, bisa ia lihat ada raut kekecewaan yang terpancar. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Natsu segera melumat bibir Lucy dengan sedikit ganas. Bak singa kelaparan yang sedang menyantap hidangan pembuka. Lucy terkejut, namun tak berlangsung lama. Ia membalas lumatan bibir Natsu dengan segenap perasaannya. Lidah mereka saling beradu dengan lembut dan saliva yang bercampur dengan rasa manis, dingin sedikit hangat. Seakan gerakan mereka yang secara refleks, kepala mereka bergantian miring ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saling menghisap bibir masing-masing menimbulkan suara kecapan bibir yang tampak menggairahkan.

Natsu membuka matanya memandang sang bidadari yang terpejam menikmati setiap detik pangutan bibir mereka yang semakin ganas. Ia terus memandanginya lekat-lekat mimik wajah gadisnya. Gadis yang selama beberapa waktu ini tak ia lihat dan tak ia manjakan dengan kasih sayang. Entah perasaannya saja atau kenyataan jika Lucy terlihat semakin cantik. Benar-benar cantik. Hingga sanggup mengalahkan pesona sang malaikat Surga.

Sadar akan tatapan seseorang padanya, Lucy membuka matanya perlahan. Mau tak mau ciuman mereka berakhir dengan tatapan masing-masing.

"Aku suka dan rindu ekspresi wajahmu saat menciumku. Dan kau tau? kau terlihat semakin cantik. Luce.." Ucapan Natsu membuat seulas rona merah bermunculan pada pipi porselen Lucy.

"Natsu.. katakan jika ini bukan mimpi." Natsu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa ciumanku tampak semu Luce? dan kau pikir sosokku hanya bayanganmu saja?"

Lucy terpana mendengar perkataan Natsu. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit lalu, ia yakin jika ini bukanlah mimpi atau khayalannya. Ini benar nyata adanya.

"Aku harap kau datang untuk menjemputku Natsu." ucap Lucy. Natsu terdiam, ia sedikit menunduk dan memberi kesan jika yang Lucy maksudkan tidaklah benar. Lucy terlihat kecewa. Ia terdiam. Dengan cepat ia sanggup membaca mimik wajah Natsu. Ia tau jika Natsu datang bukan untuk menyelamatkannya. Ia tau jika Natsu datang hanya untuk mengucapkan kata-

"Aku akan menculikmu Luce.."

-perpisahan.

Manik Lucy membulat. Ekspresi kekecewaan yang sebelumnya sangat kentara di wajahnya kini sirna seolah disinari oleh sinar lampu yang amat terang.

"Kau tak suka jika aku menculikmu Luce?" tanya Natsu menunggu kepastian.

Lucy menghela nafas, pelukan tangannya pinggang Natsu sedikit melemah. "Huh.. padahal aku lebih senang jika kata-kata 'menculik' diganti dengan 'misi penyelamatan' ataupun 'penjemputan'.. yah setidaknya peranmu hampir sama dengan pangeran-pangeran ala negeri dongeng."

"Hey.. Hey.. bukankah kata 'menculik' lebih keren, itu membuatku merasa lebih seperti seorang pria."

"Itu sama sekali tidak keren Natsu.. malah membuat citramu seperti om-om mesum yang menculik korbannya."

Natsu mendengus. "Jangan samakan aku dengan para hidung belang.. aku tak pernah meniduri wanita manapun."

Lucy mencibir tak mau kalah. "Oh yaa~.. ughh.. benarkah laki-laki sepertimuuu.." goda Lucy.

_"Hey.. Hey.. sampai kapan kalian akan beradegan melakonlis seperti itu.. maaf saja kami bukan penikmat sinetron ataupun drama mellow.. apalagi kau yang jadi peran utamanya, Natsu."_

"Ck! Diamlah boxer mesum!" Natsu tak terima momen manisnya dihancurkan oleh komentar dari belahan jiwanya.

"_Yang lebih penting.. cepat bawa Lucy pergi dari sana Natsu.. semakin lama keadaan akan semakin gawat. Belum lagi jika listrik sudah mulai menyala."_

Natsu baru sadar akan hal itu. Benar juga. Ia terlalu senang bertemu dengan Lucy hingga melupakan niat yang sebenarnya. Mungkin saja jika Gray tak memberitahukannya, entah sampai kapan ia akan berdebat dengan Lucy. Natsu menatap Lucy lekat-lekat sembari memegang kedua pundak mungil gadis itu.

"Lucy dengarkan aku.. aku tau ini sangat beresiko sangat besar. Memang ini bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan, akan tetapi aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Aku hanya berniat untuk-"

"Aku ikut denganmu."

Natsu terdiam menatap Lucy dengan kedua maniknya yang membulat terkejut. Tanpa disangka Lucy dengan cepat sanggup menangkap apa maksud dari perkataannya. Padahal ia belum menyelesaikan hingga kalimat terakhir. Namun ia bisa mengartikan apa yang diucapkan Lucy adalah hal yang mutlak. Tak ada keraguan saat kata-kata tersebut terlontar. Disertai kedua manik hazel itu menatapnya penuh kepercayaan.

"L-Lucy.."

"Bawa aku Natsu."

Natsu terdiam menatap gadisnya. Lalu seulas senyum penuh makna tergambar jelas pada katupan bibirnya.

Sedangkan Lucy, ia berkata begitu dengan keadaan benar-benar sadar. Ia juga telah memantapkan hatinya jika sewaktu-waktu harus mengambil jalan yang tak searah dengan jalan ayahnya. Lucy siap. Untuk menentang segala hal yang menurutnya tidak pas untuknya. Dan inilah saatnya.

"Baiklah! Aku yakin setelah ini akan ada masa sulit yang jarus kita jalani. Tapi tenanglah.. aku tau satu tempat yang tak ada seorangpun mengetahuinya."

Lucy mengangguk.

.

.

"Sedikit lagi sampai Luce.. bertahanlah."

"Aaku.. hosh.. hosh.. lelah Natsu.."

Lucy menghentikan langkah cepat kakinya dan terduduk diatas tanah. Kakinya terasa sangat berat dan lelah setelah berlari cukup lama semenjak kabur dari rumahnya. Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh dengan bebasnya menuju ujung dagu lancip dan akhirnya terjatuh. Nafasnya terengah-engah, degupan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Ia sungguh lelah, tak sanggup lagi jika harus berlari.

Tak berbeda dengan Lucy, Natsu juga tampak terengah-engah namun tak separah Lucy. Beberapa bulir keringatnya merembes keluar membasahi rambut serta lipatan-lipatan kulit tannya. Wajar bagi seorang yang telah terbiasa berlari, berapapun waktu yang ditempuh hanya berefek pada keringat dan nafasnya saja. Itu karena tubuh mereka telah terbiasa melakukan olahraga fisik. Sementara Lucy sangat tidak terbiasa dengan situasi tersebut.

"Lucy.. naiklah kepunggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu."

Tanpa ia sadari Natsu telah berjongkok didepan membelakanginya sembari menunjukkan jempol yang mengarah pada punggungnya. Lucy terkesiap.

"Natsu.."

"Ayolah Luce.. menggendongmu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Malah aku dengan senang hati."

Lucy terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu akhirnya ia bangkit dan meletakkan tubuhnya diatas punggung hangat Natsu. "Hey Natsu.."

"Ha?"

Hening.

**CTAAKKK!**

Kepalan tangan lentik itu mendarat pada kepala Natsu. Pemuda berambut pink tersebut mengaduh dan meringis. "Apa maksudmu?" protesnya.

"Sepertinya secara tak sengaja kau mengatakan kata-kata sakral.. heh?" Lucy melirik sinis.

"Ha?"

"Bukan hal buruk katamu?! menggendongku?"

"Lho? apa yang salah dari kata-kataku?"

"Tch! sudahlah! ayo cepat jalan!"

Natsu mendengus. Ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Lucy yang begitu rumit untuk dipahami. Ia merasa, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan bisa memahami sosok manusia yang disebut dengan wanita.

Natsu bangkit seraya menggendong Lucy. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang paha Lucy, sedangkan kedua tangan Lucy melingkar dilehernya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia berlari menembus kegelapan, jalanan serta gang-gang kumuh dikota mati tanpa penghuni. Semakin lama ritme berlarinya semakin cepat. Dengan lihai pula ia berbelok-belok dalam gang yang rumit seakan-akan telah mengenal lingkungan sekitar.

Sementara itu Lucy yang berada dipunggung Natsu, ia melirik pemudanya tersebut. Ada perasaan hangat dan damai yang menjalari setiap urat syarafnya. Ia sungguh bahagia bisa bertemu, melihat dan bersama Natsu kembali. Aroma khas yang menguar, menyeruak kedalam lubang hidungnya. Herannya aroma tersebut membuatnya sangat nyaman dan tenang. Sudah lama ia tak mencium wangi tubuh Natsu yang sempat mendekapnya dalam tidur.

"Sebentar lagi sampai Luce.."

Lucy tertegun. Ia tak tau dimana mereka sekarang. Ia bahkan menjadi buta arah.

Natsu masih berlari menuju sebuah jalanan sepi dengan beberapa bekas toko berada disampingnya. Lantas ia berbelok pada sebuah bangunan mirip kantor atau apartemen usang dengan tinggi sekitar 35lantai. Cukup tinggi. Bangunannya juga tampak masih berdiri dengan kokoh. Catnya saja belum sepenuhnya terkelupas, masih melekat dengan erat.

Natsu memasuki bangunan tersebut dengan langkah santai. Nafasnya masih menderu, namun ia terlihat sedang menormalkan pernafasannya.

Masih dengan menggendong Lucy, ia berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas panjang. Lalu menghembuskannya. Setelah memastikan dirinya benar-benar tenang, Natsu berjalan ke arah anak tangga darurat yang cukup gelap dan dipenuhi oleh debu tipis. Lucy mengernyit, mengapa Natsu membawanya kesini? apakah ini tempat persembunyiannya? Lalu berada diwilayah mana tempat ini?

Banyak pertanyaan yang mengganjak dibenaknya. Namun ia urungkan ketika Natsu mulai berlari menaiki tangga demi tangga dengan kecepatan yang sanggup membuat nyawanya berkurang seratus tahun. Bagi Natsu mungkin hal biasa, namun bagi seseorang yang digendongnya?

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"Nah sudah sampai Luce.."

Lucy bergidik, bagaimana tidak? Natsu benar-benar gila saat menaiki tangga. Dengan entengnya tak menghiraukan teriakan Lucy yang mengglegar dipenuhi perasaan ngeri. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana ngerinya saat berada di gendongan seseorang, dan seseorang itu berlari dalan kecepatan yang sangat tak biasa. Apalagi jika berlari menaiki tangga tanpa pembatas besi pada samping tangga. Jika salah sedikit saja atau tergelincir... The End.

Lucy sedikit membuka katupan kelopak matanya yang turut bergetar. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri guna melihat situasi disekitarnya. Sebuah lorong dengan lampu penerangan yang remang-remang. Dilihatnya pintu-pintu berjajar rapi di setiap kanan dan kiri lorong. Serta pada tiap pintu tertempel nomor-nomor bilangan ratusan. Ia bisa menebak bangunan bekas apa itu. Tak salah lagi sebuah hotel usang. Ia tak mengira jika didalam bangunan usang ini masih tertata rapi selayaknya lorong hotel lengkap dengan karpet merah. Bersih dan juga rapi.

"Untuk sementara ini akan menjadi tempat persembunyianmu Luce.." Natsu berucap.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Natsu meraih handle pintu bernomor 436 dan kemudian membukanya. Gelap. Hanya seberkas sinar rembulan yang menyusup masuk melalui jendela.

Salah satu tangan Natsu meraba-raba dinding guna mencari sebuah saklar lampu untuk menghidupkan lampu diruangan tersebut.

**Cklek.**

Seketika lampu menyala menampakkan sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan didalam ruangan tersebut. Interior dan beberapa perabotan disana tampak sangat rapi. Terawat. Bahkan yang paling mengherankan, ruangan tersebut sangat wangi. Bercampur dengan wangi khas pemuda pink yang masih menggendongnya.

"Kau beristirahatlah Luce.. aku ingin mandi."

Natsu menurunkan Lucy ditas ranjang berseprei putih terbalut dengan sebuah bercover yang cukup tebal.

"Emm.. mandilah dulu, rasanya aku juga ingin mandi." ucapnya.

Natsu tampak berpikir. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

Lucy telah selesai membersihkan diri. Keringat yang sebelumnya terasa lengket dan tak nyaman kini berganti dengan rasa segar di tubuhnya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai kaos longgar hingga mengekspos sebelah bahunya serta pants pendek milik Natsu yang terasa sangat ketat untuk ia pakai. Karena kaos yang berukuran cukup besar dan panjang, sanggup hingga menutup setengah pahanya. Alhasil, ia terlihat tak memakai celana. Rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah terbalut handuk. Mirip dengan gundukan es krim vanilla.

Kedua manik hazelnya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berbaring diatas sofa dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh sebuah buku. Rupanya Natsu sudah tidur. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan mendekati sebuah kaca pada sudut ruangan. Sebenarnya ia hendak sedikit berbincang dengan Natsu malam ini, oh tidak tepatnya melepas rindu. Namun melihat pemuda itu sudah terlelap ia mengurungkannya. Mungkin besok pagi saja.

Lucy menyeka rambutnya dengan handuk sembari menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca. Sejak Natsu 'menculiknya', sebuah senyum yang menggambarkan perasaannya tak pernah hilang. Ia terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu bahkan bersama Natsu kembali. Masa bodoh dengan pernikahan yang ayahnya rencanakan dengan Sting. Kini tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia sudah beranjak dewasa, sudah saatnya ia menentukan pilihan kebahagiaannya sendiri tanpa harus ada campur tangan orang lain. Baik itu ayahnya sendiri. Terbelenggu oleh aturan dan tekanan selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya cukup mengecap bagian kecil dari kepahitannya kehidupan.

Dan tak peduli apapun resikonya.

Saat kedua maniknya tak fokus pada cermin, tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Tangannya terulur melingkari pinggang ramping yang terbalut kaus longgar tersebut. Lucy tersentak dan lamunannya buyar seketika. Diratapnya pantulan cermin yang menampakkan seorang Natsu tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Nafas hangatnya terasa menggelitiki bagian lehernya menciptakan sebuah sensasi aneh bercampur geli yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ahh.. Nat.. su.. engghh." Maniknya terpejam.

Bibir Natsu bergerak-gerak dengan bebas menyapu leher jenjangnya. Jilatan serta lumatan menghantarkan sebuah sengatan aneh keseluruh tubuhnya. Natsu menghisap leher Lucy hingga menyisakan sebuah tanda merah darah dengan bentuk tak beraturan. Natsu melepas ciumannya pada leher Lucy dan kemudian mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis pirang tersebut.

Bibirnya kembali melumat bibir mungil Lucy dengan disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil. Lidahnya mencoba menembus benteng pertahanan giginya seakan meminta ijin untuk masuk. Lucy menikmatinya, mereka menikmatinya. Gairah mereka sedikit demi sedikit terbangun. Sentuhan dan pangutan bibir mereka yang tampak nikmat memberikan efek yang begitu dahsyat sehingga tangan mereka bergerak secara otomatis membelai dan mengusap. Tangan Natsu bergerak kebelakang tengkuk Lucy, menarik kepala gadis itu untuk menikmati lebih jauh ciuman mereka. Masih dalam posisi Natsu memeluk Lucy dari belakang, pemuda pinkish tersebut menggendong Lucy ala bridal style membawanya menuju tempat tidur.

Lucy tak menolak, ia masih menikmati pangutan bibir dan lidah Natsu yang menari-nari. Kini posisi Lucy tepat berada dibawah Natsu.

"Enggh.. Natsu.."

Natsu melepas ciumannya membuat Lucy mendesah kecewa.

"Luce.. jika aku menginginkanmu, apakah kau juga akan menginginkanku?"

Manik mereka saling membidik. Terdiam, membiarkan keheningan tercipta dengan sendirinya diantara mereka berdua. Lucy mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Natsu dan membelainya dengan lembut. Natsu menangkap sorot mata gadis itu yang sedikit ragu.

"Percayalah Luce.. aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji.. jika aku melanggarnya kau boleh membunuhku.. dan satu hal yang ingin ku ucapkan padamu. Aku mencintaimu.. sungguh. Asal kau tau, aku memang seorang berandalan yang tak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang dari perempuan baik-baik sepertimu, aku memang mempunyai profesi sebagai seorang kriminal. Merampok atau mencuri barang berharga milik orang lain. Dan juga aku bukan lelaki yang baik.. Tapi bagaimanapun profesiku, aku tak pernah menyentuh perempuan atau wanita sejauh yang kulakukan kepadamu."

Natsu tersenyum simpul. "Karena.. aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku satu-satunya."

Lucy terkesiap dengan perkataan Natsu. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Natsu berucap sangat manis hingga sanggup meruntuhkan keimanannya. Lucy melihat sosok tersebut menatapnya dengan jujur. Seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa yang berada disana hanyalah keseriusan.

Lucy tak bisa mencari celah untuk menyangkal perkataan Natsu. Disisi lain, ada sebuah perasaan didalam dirinya yang mendorongnya untuk mempercayai apa yang Natsu ucapkan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar melebihi ritme sewajarnya.

"Lucy.."

Natsu mendesah. "Aku tak akan memak-"

"Lakukan saja."

Natsu tersentak dengan ucapan Lucy yang memotong perkataannya. Keheningan mulai menjamahi keduanya yang masih saling bertatapan. Tak ada percakapan dan tak ada yang berusaha memulai percakapan. Hanya detak jantung keduanya yang terdengar samar-samar. Tak lupa petikan detik jarum jam yang menggema di ruangan tersebut dengan teratur.

"Lu... cy..." gumam Natsu.

Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Seakan telah tersadar, dengan cepat Natsu menyergap bibir Lucy dengan penuh hasrat. Walaupun tak menghilangkan kesan lembut dan hati-hati tak ingin menyakiti gadisnya. Bibir mereka saling terpaut, lidahnya saling beradu dengan lembut menimbulkan kecapan ringandari pautan bibir mereka. Mata mereka saling terpejam menikmati sentuhan lembut. Tangan Natsu bergerak secara otomatis menyusuri lekukan-lekukan indah yang tak pernah disentuh siapapun.

"Nat.. suhhh.. emmmhh."

Lucy bisa merasakan tangan Natsu yang perlahan menarik kaosnya untuk ditangggalkan. Setelah sukses, ciuman Natsu berpindah tepat pada lehernya. Sekali lagi lidahnya menari-nari pada leher jenjang gadis itu, memberikan sentuhan yang terasa aneh dan juga menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar tangan Lucy meremas helaian pink yang tumbuh lebat berada dikepala Natsu. Mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

Ciuman dan jilatan Natsu berpindah ke bagian dada Lucy, memijatnya dan menjilatinya dengan gemas. Dihisapnya ujung kemerahan itu, mengenyutnya bak bayi yang sedang kehausan. Sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan terasa semakin tak wajar, membuat tangannya bergerak liat menekan kepala Natsu. Seisi ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan desahan dan lenguhan pertanda mereka berdua sangat menikmati momen tersebut. Momen dimana tak akan mereka lupakan. Rasa lelah dan letih yang mendera bercampur dengan kekalutan yang sebelumnya memenuhi dada, terlepas begitu saja saat mereka saling berbagi sentuhan dalam rengkuhan hangat.

Lidah Natsu menjelajahi perut tanpa lemak milik Lucy, membuat sang empunya menggeliat karena geli dan basah. Natsu menyentuh satu-satunya pakaian yang masih gadis itu pakai, perlahan tangannya mencoba membuka pants tersebut. Lucy sedikit mendongak dan menatap Natsu sayu.

"Natsu.."

Pemuda pinkish tersebut tersenyum. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan."

.

.

Saat sang penguasa siang semakin meninggi membuat udara disekitarnya berubah menjadi panas. Cicitan burung memudar seiring sinar matahari semakin terik sanggup menyengat makhluk hidup manapun tak seramai pagi tadi. Sementara beberapa hewan terus berlindung ditempat yang teduh, berbeda dengan situasi dan keadaan sebuah kamar yang tampak damai dan tentram.

Ya, sepasang anak manusia sedang bergelung dibawah hangatnya selimut yang membalut tubuh telanjang mereka. Wajah mereka tampak tenang, setelah semalam -tepatnya tadi pagi- melepas rindu yang telah mencapai puncaknya. Lucy tidur membelakangi tubuh Natsu, sementara pemuda pinkish itu mendekap tubuh Lucy dari belakang. Lengan tangannya menjadi bantalan untuk kepala Lucy, sedangkan satu kakinya berada diatas pinggul gadia pirang itu dan tertutup oleh selimut.

Mereka tampak romantis, seperti pasangan muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka melakukan hal tersebut, tanpa paksaan dan tanpa tekanan.

"Hhhhh.."

Natsu melenguh, ia membuka matanya saat seberkas cahaya mentari terasa menyilaukan. Aroma vanilla bercampur strawberry terasa mengusik indera penciumannya. Ia tersenyum kala mendapati gadis -wanitanya berada di pelukannya. Dan sosok itu-

-telah menjadi miliknya. Sepenuhnya.

Ia bertekad tak akan menyia-nyiakan sosok tersebut. Lucy masih tertidur pulas, ia menyadari jika Lucy pasti sangatlah lelah setelah pagi tadi melakukan aktifitas yang cukup menguras tenaga. Natsu putuskan untuk bangkit dan membiarkan wanitanya terus terlelap.

Perlahan ia sedikit mengangkat kepala Lucy, menarik tangannya dan kembali meletakkan diatas bantal selembut mungkin tanpa membangunkannya. Natsu mengecup kepala wanitanya.

Lalu ia bangkit mengambil sebuah handuk dari dalam almari dan berjalan kearah kamarmandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sementara itu, beberapa saat setelah Natsu meninggalkannya Lucy terjaga dari mimpi indahnya. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan sepasang manik hazel yang teduh. Walaupun nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, ia ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Dalam posisinya terbaring menyamping, ia tersenyum. Tangannya menggenggam erat jari-jemarinya, tak ada raut penyesalan disana yang ada hanyalah ekspresi bahwa ia bahagia. Ia sepenuhnya mempercayai Natsu. Pemuda yang amat dicintainya. Ini adalah jalan dimana kehidupan yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

Lucy tak perlu takut, karena ada Natsu bersamanya. Ia yakin jika pilihannya kali ini adalah benar.

Lucy bangkit dan menyandarkan punggung telanjangnya pada bantal. Kedua maniknya menatap keluar jendela.

Setelah beberapa menit termangu memikirkan suatu hal, kedua telinganya mendengar pintu kamarmandi yang terbuka. Aroma parfum maskulin yang bercampur dengan sabun menguar keseluruh ruangan kamar. Lalu sesosok pemuda yang telah memakai pakaiannya yang semalam keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan sebuah handuk yang menggantung dilehernya.

"Oh.. kau sudah bangun?" tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya Lucy bangkit.

"Ingin ku buatkan cokelat hangat?"

Natsu terdiam. "Tidak usah Luce.."

"Lalu.. kau mau kemana?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Ada raut kekecewaan yang terasa kentara pada auranya. Ia sedikit tertunduk, membuat Lucy menangkap hal yang tidak biasa pada gelagat Natsu.

"Gomen Luce.. aku harus pergi."

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

Oke seperti janji saya, chapter kali ini adalah momen Nalu ehehe..

_**Obrolan Author :**_

_** -san : **__saya akan bahas nanti di chapter-chapter besok yaaahh XD arigatoooo.._

_._

_**Luna Kirana-san : **__Yosh sudah update Luna-san hehe.. ya pasti saya lanjut sampe tamat, tapi karena saya punya keterbatasan waktu dengan terpaksa updatenya sedikit ngaret hahaha.. ah iyakah? saya ngerasa kurang greget chapter lalu hehe.. dan saya tunggu tanggapan chapter ini yaaaakkk.._

_._

_**yudi arata -san : **__Nah saya udah update Yudi-san hehe.. bagaimana chap ini? kurang kah? hehe tapi saya udah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan saya.. huhuhu gomen kalo mengecewakan yaakk.. iya sedikit demi,sedikit saya bongkar, dan untuk chap ini spesial momen nalu yang nggak terduga wkwkw.. mungkin.. oke saya tunggu tanggapannya ya XD_

_._

_**mkhotim1-san : **__yoossshh saya sudah update hehe.. terimakasih untuk apresiasinya mkhotim-san hehe.. untuk fic multichap sudah saya patok berapa lembar micwords, dan chapter ini mungkin paling panjang wkwkw.. yoooss arigato sudah nungguin XD_

_._

_**Fic of Delusion -san : **__kalo nggak kuat boleh melambai ke kamera disebelah sana #tunjuk pojokan.. saya sudah rencana jika fic ini akan sampai chapter 20an.. ehehe.._

_._

_**guest-san : **__aaaa.. gomen guest-san.. bagaimana chap ini?_

_._

_**Abdul-san : **__ehehehe.. arigatou, padahal saya cuma ngetik menurut apa yang ada di otak saya hehe.. nah bagaimana tanggapan chapter ini? apakah kurang? mungkin Lemonnya.. tapi jujur saja saya nggak pandai bikin adegan lemon waks.. saya tunggu tanggapannya XD_

_._

Baiklah sedikit saja cuap-cuap dari saya, terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah membaca bahkan menyempatkan mem foll fav atau review.. jika masih ada kesalahan kata mohon dimaafkan karena saya tidak sempat mengecek ulang,hehe.. alias males..

_**Akhir kata, saya dan keluarga mengucapkan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri.. mohon maaf lahir dan batin dari hati yang terdalam..**_

_jaa nee.. see next chapter XD_

_Salam Hangat Revi-san._


	17. Chapter 17 : Orang Yang Memukulnya

_"Oh.. kau sudah bangun?" tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya Lucy bangkit._

_"Ingin ku buatkan cokelat hangat?"_

_Natsu terdiam. "Tidak usah Luce.."_

_"Lalu.. kau mau kemana?" tanya Lucy._

_Natsu tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Ada raut kekecewaan yang terasa kentara pada auranya. Ia sedikit tertunduk, membuat Lucy menangkap hal yang tidak biasa pada gelagat Natsu._

_"Gomen Luce.. aku harus pergi."_

_**.**_

_**Frozen Girl**_

_**Chapter 17 : Orang yang memukulnya.**_

_Original Story By : Revi-san_

_**.**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima-senpai**_

_**.**_

_**Rated : M (For Save, no Full Lemon tetapi hanya menyangkut sedikit mengingat para pembaca tak hanya berisikan anak-anak diatas umur)**_

_**.**_

_**Warning! : AU, TYPO (s), DLDR, OOC dan lain-lain.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading and Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

Lucy membeku ditempatnya dan terduduk. Kedua maniknya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Pemuda itu berdiri tanpa berani menatap kedua hazel yang tengah tertuju padanya. Perasaan sangat bersalah menyelimuti segenap ulu hati sang pemuda. Tanpa kata, tanpa pembicaraan.. hanya dengan tatapan sang gadis yang seakan menyiratkan pertanyaan menyelidik.

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa. Ia tak percaya ini, dan ia tak ingin mempercayainya. Mengapa perkataan Natsu terdengar begitu nyata dan menusuk. Bukankah Natsu telah berjanji untuk tak meninggalkannya? Bukankah Natsu bilang bahwa akan bersamanya? Mengapa? Mengapa setelah Natsu mendapat sesuatu yang paling berharga darinya dan kini akan meninggalkannya?

"Jadi.." ucapan Lucy terpotong kala rasa sesak mencoba meremas tenggorokannya. Kedua matanya terasa panas dan ingin mengalirkan cairan bening dari sudut matanya.

"..kau berbohong padaku, Natsu?" nada bicara Lucy bergetar sanggup menorehkan sayatan luka pada batin Natsu.

"Lucy.. maafkan aku." ucapnya lirih.

Gadis itu tersenyum pahit. "Kau bilang Kita akan selalu bersama ne?" Lucy menunduk dengan kedua tangan meremas selimut.

"Tidak untuk saat ini."

_Deg!_

Lucy membelalak bersamaan dengan terjunnya setetes cairan bening yang berasal dari mata kanannya. Dadanya sangat nyeri luar biasa dan tak tertahankan. Kedua katupan bibirnya tak dapat menahan getaran untuk mengeluarkan isakan kepedihan. Apa maksudnya ini? Apakah Natsu hanya mempermainkannya saja?

"Hiks.."

Isakan demi isakan keluar dengan susah payah dari tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Lucy tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit yang kini tengah mendera. _Seperti inikah rasa sakit yang Natsu rasakan ketika ia menolaknya dan meninggalkannya?_

Entahlah. Bahkan ini lebih sakit dari sebuah penolakan.

"Natsu.. hiks.." kata-kata tersebut sangat pelan atau bahkan tak terdengar oleh sang empu nama.

Natsu mendekat -meraih bahu kecil yang terekspos dan kemudian memeluknya. Wajah Lucy bertubrukan dengan dada bidang Natsu yang sangat harum. Pemuda itu membelai rambut pirang tersebut dengan lembut. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Lucy yang bergetar sembari menumpahkan tangisannya dengan suara tersendat-sendat. Natsu tau bahwa perkataannya tersebut membuat gadisnya sedikit salah paham, menangkap maksud yang berbeda dari yang ia maksudkan.

"Hey Luce.. bukannya aku ingin meninggalkanmu, aku hanya pergi sebentar saja untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kau tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah yang terjadi diantara aku dan Sting. Karena kebodohanku, Sting tak lagi menjadi dirinya sendiri dan malah melibatkanmu yang tak mengetahui tentang apa permasalahan yang sebenarnya." Natsu memejamkan matanya -menghela nafas panjang. Lalu ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Lucy. Membelai pipi porselen gadis pirang tersebut dan menghapus jejak linangan air mata yang masih basah.

"Aku berjanji akan kembali padamu dengan selamat. Tunggu aku Lucy.. untuk kali ini saja. Setelah ini kita akan bersama-sama."

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya menatap Natsu. Entah perasaan yang sebelumnya berkecamuk hebat kini sirna mendengar pernyataan Natsu yang begitu dapat meyakinkan dirinya dalam sekejap.

"Natsu.."

Natsu tersenyum, jempolnya mengusap-usap pipinya. "Kau jelek sekali Luce.."

Lucy merengut. Tangan kanannya memukul lengan kekar Natsu yang terbungkus jaket hitam, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap sisa-sisa air yang masih menggenang dikelopak matanya.

"Dasar Bodoh!" suaranya sedikit parau namun ada sedikit tawaan yang bergulir bersamaan dengan tarikan nafas dan ingusnya.

Natsu terkikik. Perkataannya yang menggantung sukses membuat Lucy berpikir sesaat. Ada sekecap rasa lega saat ekspresi wajah Lucy yang begitu lucu tak ia lihat untuk beberapa hari ini membuncah didadanya. Perasaannya? sudah pasti sangat bahagia begitu mendapatkan gadisnya kembali. Apalagi saat momen malam tadi yang membuatnya amat sangat bahagia. Dengan begitu Ia bisa memiliki Lucy seutuhnya. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka walaupun orang yang dekat sekalipun.

Natsu memandang gadis pirang didepannya sedang menata kembali mimik wajah yang terlihat kacau. Sungguh berantakan. Hanya menangis sebentar saja membuat kantung mata itu menebal dan sedikit menyipit. Tangannya meraih anak rambut pirang dan kemudian menyematkannya pada telinga Lucy.

"Kau percaya padaku ne?" tanyanya memastikan. Lucy mengangguk malu karena ia telah salah menilai Natsu.

"Aku akan pergi, sebentar lagi mungkin Juvia dan Levy akan menemanimu disini. Akan ada dua orang yang berjaga di sekitar gedung untuk memantau tempat ini jika sewaktu-waktu ada orang yang mencurigakan." ujar Natsu seraya mengacak rambut Lucy.

"Eh? tunggu! Juvia? Levy? itu berarti kau akan pergi cukup lama?"

Natsu mendesah. "Ya. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk bertemu denganmu jika ada kesempatan. Saat ini posisi kita sangat gawat. Kau tau? setelah Sting tau bahwa aku menculikmu, aku yakin ia tak akan tinggal diam. Aku sudah mempersiapkan untuk hal terburuknya. Lucy.." Natsu kembali menatap Lucy.

"Pegang erat janjiku."

.

.

**Kediaman Heartfilia.**

Seorang _maid_ berpawakan sedikit gemuk dan berusia sekitar setengah abad tengah mengetuk pintu kamar milik Putri Tunggal Heartfilia. Namun setelah sekian lama mengetuk tak nampak sahutan atau respon. Hanya terdengar suara percikan air yang berasal dari kamar mandi Lucy.

"Lucy-sama, Tuan Jude dan Tuan Muda Sting menunggumu di bawah.."

Tetap tak ada respon. Mungkin saja Lucy sedang membersihkan diri dan tak mendengar ketukan pintu. Karena para _maid _sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Lucy yang sangat menyukai berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi. Entah mengapa. Setidaknya mereka yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak kecil sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Lucy. Menurut mereka, putri tunggal Heartfilia itu sangat periang. Jarang sekali menampakkan ekspresi sedih kecuali saat ibu kandungnya tiada. Jika ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya sedih atau mengungkit kesedihannya, ia pasti segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan berendam. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang segar dan ceria.

Memang aneh bagi siapapun yang pertamakali mendengar salah satu kebiasaan unik Lucy. Namun tidak bagi mereka.

"Aa.. sumimasen Tuan, Tuan Muda.. Nona Lucy sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Mungkin tak mendengar ketukan pintu dari saya."

_Maid _tersebut membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa.. kau kembali saja. Jika Lucy sudah selesai pasti akan kemari." ucap Jude. _Maid _itu mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur.

"Tunggu sebentar Sting, aku akan memanggilkan Lu-"

"Biar aku saja, Ayah." Sting memotong cepat perkataan Jude dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Jude menatap Sting, namun dalam detik ketiga ia tersenyum.

"Aa.. Baiklah.. Kau pasti rindu dengan calon istrimu. Temui dia dan ajak kemari, aku akan membahas tentang pesta pernikahan kalian besok." Sting membalas tersenyum dan kemudian beberjalan meninggalkan Jude yang telah sibuk dengan cerutunya.

Sting berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai atas dimana letak kamar Lucy. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa suatu hal telah terjadi dengan Lucy. Tak mungkin jika siang-siang seperti ini Lucy tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi dengan begitu lama. Dengan langkah santai dan wajah datarnya, ia terus melangkahkan kaki pada ubin marmer yang mengkilap dan bercorak indah. Rambut pirangnya tertata rapi, sebuah kemeja dibalut dengan jas hitam membungkus tubuhnya menambah kesan ketampanan seorang Detektif Muda Sting Eucliffe.

Esok hari adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Lucy. Sebentar lagi gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya. Ia bersumpah akan menghancurkan siapapun yang mengusik kesenangannya kali ini. Terutama pada Natsu. Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu membuatnya berpikir keras untuk mengambil apapun yang menjadi miliknya. Tak ingin lagi gagal mempertahankan seorang gadis dan berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan. Dan kali ini ia sungguh bertekad untuk mendapatkannya dengan cara apapun.

Sampailah ia pada sebuah pintu besar berwarna cokelat kayu. Ia menghela nafas berat. Ia berpikir mungkin saja Natsu tak akan lagi berkutik saat gadis pirang itu lebih memilihnya. Rencana yang ia persiapkan berjalan dengan mulus tanpa kendala. Benar, dengan menghasut sang putri beserta sang ayah yang menjadi titik kelemahan adalah cara yang ampuh untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Hatinya bersorak penuh kemenangan saat dirasa Dewi Fortuna berpihak kepadanya.

Ambisinya telah tercapai, membalaskan dendamnya pada orang yang tepat telah terlaksana. Ada segelintir perasaan senang saat melihat Natsu begitu menderita.

"Lisanna.. aku sudah membalaskannya untukmu." gumam Sting. Ia meraih handle pintu kamar Lucy dan membukanya. Tidak dikunci.

Benar saja.

Suara percikan air dari shower yang membentur lantai begitu terdengar keras. Namun ia merasa janggal. Jika pintu kamar mandi dikunci, tidak mungkin akan terdengar sekeras ini. Apalagi dengan keadaan jendela balkon Lucy yang terbuka lebar. Biasanya setelah Lucy mandi, akan tercium bau shampo atau sabun vanilla khas gadis itu. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Dengan langkah penuh kecurigaan, ia menuju kamar mandi milik Lucy yang berada di balik ruang ganti.

Kedua maniknya membulat kala mendapati kamar mandi Lucy yang terbuka lebar tanpa menampakkan sosok calon istrinya. Tidak ada. Hanya terlihat shower yang masih menggantung tinggi mengeluarkan berliter-liter air. Kemudian Sting membuka ruangan ganti pakaian untuk melihat apakah Lucy berada disana. Ternyata tidak.

Lucy tak berada di sudut manapun. Tidak ada dikamarnya.

"Sialan!"

Sting menuju balkon Lucy dan menoleh ke bawah maupun kanan dan kiri mencari sebuah clue. Kedua maniknya tertuju pada jejak samar sepatu pada lantai balkon tersebut. Ia berjongkok dan memperhatikan jejak tersebut dengan intens. Pekerjaan sampingannya menjadi seorang detektif membuatnya sanggup melacak jejak setipis mungkin dengan cepat. Otaknya memutar berbagai file-file yang tersimpan dengan rapi. Mengingat ia pernah melihat jejak yang sedikit mirip dengan jejak tersebut. Dan itu mengarah ke laboratorium kakaknya.

Tak salah lagi. Pelakunya sama dengan pelaku yang mencairkan Lucy dari kapsul beku. Dan itu adalah Natsu.

"Jadi kau benar berulah lagi hey Natsu? kau akan mengambil lagi apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku?" Sting tertawa sinis melalui hidungnya.

"Baiklah.. permaninan utama akan segera dimulai." Sting menyeringai.

"Aku akan membunuhmu.."

.

.

Setelah berlari dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, akhirnya Natsu telah sampai di basecamp dengan nafas terengah-engah. Bulir-bulir keringatnya bertetesan pada lantai beton membentuk bercak-bercak basah. Hari ini ia sangat bahagia sekali, namun disisi lain ia merasa sedih karena untuk beberapa hari yang akan datang tak dapat bertemu dengan Lucy, gadisnya. Tapi ia tak khawatir, karena ia sudah mengerahkan empat anak buah kepercayaannya untuk menjaga Lucy. Termasuk

Juvia dan Levy. Dengan begitu Lucy tak akan merasa kesepian.

Natsu berjalan memasuki pintu besar basecamp dan disambut oleh beberapa anak buahnya. Ia menghampiri meja bar -mengisyaratkan pada bartender untuk menyediakannya minuman. Bartender tersebut mengangguk mengerti. Lantas Natsu duduk disalah satu kursi bar.

"Yo Flame-head!" sapa Gray menepuk pundaknya dan duduk tepat disamping pemuda pinkish tersebut.

"Hm."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Natsu tampak berpikir. Ia memutar kursi bar dan membelakangi meja bar -menyandarkan lipatan sikunya. "Ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat serius untuk selanjutnya." ucap Natsu.

Gray menatap penuh arti sahabatnya. Lalu ia menyamakan posisinya dengan Natsu dan menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Hey kalian! berkumpullah." suara lantang Gray membuat mereka menoleh dan berjalan mendekati tempatnya.

"Si bos ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian." Gray memberitahukan. Natsu hanya melirik Gray dan kemudian menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan biasa. Ia menghela nafas.

"Oke, aku akan menyampaikan seauatu hal yang sangat penting." ekspresi wajah Natsu berubah serius.

"Mungkin nanti atau besok kita akan berperang." ucapannya membuat beberapa orang disana sedikit membelalakkan mata.

"Aku tak dapat memperkirakan waktu dimana si detektif durian akan menyerang, namun kuharap kalian telah menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Pistol, senapan dan pisau saku yang berada dalam gudang penyimpanan, masing masing dari kalian membawa dua buah. Sementara juru menembak jarak jauh membawa senapan beserta pisau saku, tempatkan posisi kalian pada tempat yang telah ku rencanakan. Bersembunyilah dan memantau diam-diam keadaan sekitar. Jika ada yang mencurigakan, kalian bisa menyampaikanku melalui mini earphone yang akan ku bagikan pada kalian satu persatu. Sisanya, pemengang pistol dengan pisau saku bersikaplah seperti biasanya di basecamp seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa dan tetap waspada." Natsu melipat tangannya.

"Apa kau yakin jika kita akan berperang, Natsu? seperti beberapa tahun lalu." tanya Macao.

"Aku tak bisa menghindari ini. Mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa menghentikannya dan menepati janjiku pada Loke." jelas Natsu.

"Sting bukanlah orang yang mau diajak berpikir secara damai, kelicikan membuatnya sanggup menghalalkan segala cara untuk meraih apapun yang ia inginkan. Tak peduli itu cara kotor atau bukan."

"Jadi? ia bersekongkol dengan Squad Barat lagi?" tanya Gray.

"Entah mengapa aku sangat yakin dengan hal itu. Apalagi Sting sudah cukup akrab dengan kelompok itu. Ku dengar bos mereka juga tipikal orang yang sama seperti Sting. Jadi aku tak heran jika mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan mudahnya." Natsu kembali mendesah.

"Aku penasaran dengan bos mereka.." Gajeel muncul dari balik pintu dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka semua menoleh padanya.

"Gajeel, bukankah adikmu berada dikelompok itu? otomatis kau bisa mengorek informasi darinya." Timpal Natsu.

"Jika semudah omonganmu itu, pastinya aku bisa memberitahukanmu sejak dulu Flame-head!" Mereka semua tak mengerti dengan perkataan Gajeel, terutama Natsu dan Gray yang serempak menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jangan bilang jika hubunganmu dengan adikmu tak harmonis." Gray angkat suara.

"Sayangnya apa yang kau katakan itu benar."

Benar. Mereka semua terkejut.

Gajeel meraih sebuah kursi dan menyeretnya mendekati kerumunan orang pada meja bar. "Yah.. sudah cukup lama. Emm.. lupakan saja."

"Bodoh!" desis Natsu.

"Jadi.. benar-benar tak ada yang mengetahui siapa bos Squad Barat?" tanya Gray. Mereka semua menggeleng. Jawaban yang sangat tidak memuaskan.

Natsu tak habis pikir, Kelompok barat sangat pintar sekali dalam menyembunyikan identitas sang bos besar mereka. Banyak orang dari kalangan mafia yang tak mengetahui siapa sosok maupun seluk beluk sang pemimpin yang sangat misterius itu. Ia hampir saja putus asa menguak siapa sebenarnya sosok yang selama ini mau bersekongkol dengan Sting. Seakan-akan begitu banyak tembok kokoh yang menghalanginya. Sementara itu Erza da Jellal tak kunjung memberinya kabar mengenai hal yang sedang mereka selidiki.

Cih! tak ada lagi jalan lain selain ia menyelidikinya langsung. Tapi itu terlalu beresiko besar, mengingat ia tak pernah lagi berlatih fisik sekedar untuk memperkuat pertahanannya.

"Sting.. Sting Eucliffe adalah Bos Kelompok Barat." suara tegas seorang wanita menginterupsi suasana.

Serempak mereka menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada di pintu masuk. Tak terkecuali Natsu yang terkejut mendengar penuturan seseorang yang berdiri disana. Tidak, bukan seorang saja, tapi dua orang.

"Erza! Jellal!"

"Yo!" sapa Jellal sambil melepas jaketnya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Maksudku? emm mungkin bukan hanya kau saja yang terkejut Natsu." ucap Erza.

"Itu adalah fakta yang cukup mencengangkan jika Sting memang seorang Bos kelompok Barat. Tak heran ia bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan sangat rapi dan terselubung serta menyamarkan dengan profesi sampingannya sebagai seorang detektif." jelas Jellal. Natsu masih tak percaya dengan perkataan Jellal maupun Erza yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Jangan bercanda Kalian!" Natsu mencoba menyangkal.

"Apa kami terkesan bercanda Natsu?" Jellal berucap dengan wajah yang benar-benar serius. Tak ada kebohongan yang terselip disana. Ia tak bisa menyangkal lagi.

.

.

Lucy duduk bersandar sembari memperhatikan sekeliling gedung yang ia tempati melalui jendela buram. Wajahnya tampak lebih bahagia, garis lengkung yang membentuk sebuah senyuman terpasang permanen pada katupan bibirnya. Otaknya terus memutar video yang sempat ia rekam dengan kamera matanya momen semalam yang sungguh mendebarkan. Malam yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Saat Natsu merengkuh tubuh telanjangnya. Merasakan kehangatan yang masih ia kecap dengan indah. Ini adalah pengalamannya yang pertama. Namun ia tak ragu sedikitpun pada Natsu. Dulu saat masih berada di apartemen Natsu, ia hanya bisa merasakan kecupan hangat atau bibir lembut Natsu yang memaut bibirnya. Tidak disertai belaian-belaian yang meningkatkan gairah. Sebatas elusan tangan kekar Natsu pada rambutnya atau melingkar pada pinggangnya -memeluknya.

Senyuman itu masih berada disana. Lucy memeluk lipatan kakinya, dagunya ia tumpukan pada kedua lututnya. Kedua maniknya memancarkan aura cerah. Bisa ditebak ia memang sedang sangat bahagia. Ia tak membayangkan jika posisi Natsu digantikan dengan Sting. Tentunya ia menolak mentah-mentah, tak sudi untuk ditiduri oleh laki-laki yang terlewat brengsek sepertinya.

Lucy menghela nafas, ia meraih ponsel milik Natsu yang memang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh sang empunya diatas bantal. Jari jemarinya membuka icon gembok yang tertera pada layar, terpampanglah sebuah foto dirinya yang tengah terlelap dengan Natsu yang mendekap dan mencium dahinya. Lucy terkejut, pasalnya foto tersebut diambil saat dirinya tengah tak sadar dan berada di apartemen Natsu.

Ia tersenyum.

** .tok..**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan pelan, namun dapat ia dengar. Ia segera bangkit untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"Lu-chan.."

"Lucy-san.."

Dua orang gadis berambut navy blue menyapanya dengan ramah. Seperti yang Natsu katakan, Levy dan Juvia memang datang kemari seraya membawa dua kantung plastik penuh.

"Levy.. Juvia.." Lucy menyambut mereka dan mempersilakan untuk masuk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Lu-chan.. kami sangat merindukanmu." Juvia mengangguk turut membenarkan perkataan Levy.

"Baik-baik saja.. " sahut Lucy.

"Natsu-san menyuruh kami untuk menemanimu disini, dengan begitu kau tak akan kesepian karena suasana yang membosankan. Apalagi untuk sementara kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari tempat ini." timpal Juvia.

"Yah begitulah.. tapi selama ada kalian setidaknya aku tak kan mati karena bosan diruangan ini." mereka tertawa.

"Oke Lu-chan.. aku membawa beberapa cemilan, buah dan sayur untuk dimasak. Jadi selama berada disini kita akan memasak apa yang kita inginkan. Dan kau Juvia.." Levy memutar tubuhnya menghadap serta menunjuk Juvia. ".. aku akan mengajarimu memasak." Levy menatap tajam Juvia.

"Aa.. h.. i-iya Levy-san.. aku akan berjuang." ucapnya gugup ketika Levy mengungkit kata-kata tentang memasak. Pasalnya setiap kali ia memasak hidangan yang ia sediakan tak pernah tersemat kata 'layak konsumsi'. Jika bukan terlalu pedas, terlalu asin atau bahkan berwarna pekat kehitaman dan beraroma arang. Ia merasa benar-benar payah dalam memasak. Namun ia sedikit lega saat Gray -yang notabene adalah kekasihnya- tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Malah dengan senang hati Gray lah yang memasak untuknya.

"Oke Lu-chan.. ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Levy mendekat dengan tatapan menyelidiknya sembari meletakkan kantung plastik penuh belanjaan. Sementara itu Juvia juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Levy yang turut mendekati Lucy.

"Apa.." Levy menggantung kalimatnya. Jari telunjuknya menyentil dagu Lucy. "..yang semalam kau lakukan dengan Natsu?"

Lucy bergidik. Keringat dingin mulai merembes dari dahinya. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Dikepalanya keluar asap transparan yang disertai dengan aroma terbakar. Levy sadar akan hal itu, gadis berbandana itu terkikik geli dan ingin terus menggoda kekasih bosnya.

"Jadi kalian melakukannya, Hm?" suara Levy benar-benar tampak sedang menggodanya.

Oh Tuhan! ingin sekali ia bersembunyi di bawah kolong ranjang menghindari percakapan tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Levy tau?

"Lucy~san..." suara Juvia tak kalah menggodanya. Kini wajahnya benar-benar seperti kepiting panggang yang baru saja turun dari alat pemanggang.

"Aaaaaaaaaa..." Lucy berlari keatas tempat tidurnya dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal.

.

.

Natsu menatap sepasang temannya yang baru saja tiba dari misi pencarian info mengenai sang bos kelompok barat dan kini mungkin menjadi musuhnya. Tanpa ia sangka ternyata sang bos misterius adalah 'mantan' teman baiknya sendiri. Sting Eucliffe. Ia masih tak percaya dengan sebuah fakta yang cukup mengguncang nuraninya.

Setelah Jellal dan Erza menceritakan informasi yang ia dapat, Natsu kembali tercengang tatkala Erza menceritakan bahwa sang bos Squad Selatan yang mereka temui adalah seseorang yang pernah menantangnya saat beradu tinju diatas ring beberapa hari yang lalu. Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan ataukah kejadian yang memang disengaja?

"Jadi kau sudah ingat semuanya Natsu?" tanya Erza. Natsu mendongak dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Ceritakan padaku." pintanya. Natsu mendengus, jika ia menceritakan apa yang sempat ia lupakan dan secara terperinci, itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama. Apa lagi jika yang mendengarkan ceritanya adalah seorang Erza.

"Apa yang membuatmu lupa ingatan? kudengar dari Laxus kau diserang oleh seseorang dengan memukul kepalamu. Siapa pelakunya?" tanya Erza.

Natsu mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menghadap teman-temannya.

_Flashback on._

_Natsu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dengan kedua onyxnya menatap bosan dan tak berminat pada beberapa orang yang duduk melingkar. Laxus yang duduk di samping kursinya tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pemuda jabrik berambut merah gelap. Dia adalah sang Bos kedua yang memegang Wilayah Barat. Umurnya belum tua, malah masih sangat muda. Namun pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pensiun dari jabatannya menjadi seorang Bos Perampok. Entah karena apa._

_Jellal yang juga diundang ke dalam acara pertemuan antar Bos Wilayah tersebut, kini sudah terlebih dahulu pamit dengan alasan mendapat giliran untuk mengunjungi Ibu Panti. Padahal acaranyapun belum dimulai, masih,menunggu seseorang yang menjadi kandidat Bos Pengganti Cobra yang baru._

_Mimik wajah Natsu terlihat lesu, tak bersemangat. Rambut unik yang biasanya mencuat dengan bebas terbungkus hoodie hitam kesayangannya. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari -tepatnya satu minggu yang lalu- sungguh mengguncang nuraninya. Ia masih tak percaya, sang sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia cintai harus meninggal dengan begitu tragis. Ia menggantung lehernya pada seutas tali yang biasanya digunakan untuk menjemur pakaian dan diikatkan pada palang kayu di atap apartemen._

_Sungguh sulit dipercaya. _

_Memang sebelumnya ia dan Lisanna sempat beradu mulut karena keputusan sang gadis yang tak sejalan dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun tak lama setelah itu, mereka akhirnya berbaikan dengan Natsu yang mengalah dan saling memaafkan. Sebenarnya bukan karena Lisanna yang lebih memilih Sting daripada dirinya, namun karena keputusan gila yang dilontarkan dari mulit gadis itu. _

_Natsu membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua telapak tangan, lantas ia meremas rambutnya sendiri. Ia begitu pusing dan depresi karena memikirkan kematian Lisanna. Harusnya ia mencegahnya. Harusnya ia menemani gadis itu jika ternyata akan ada hal buruk setelahnya. Natsu sangat menyesal, genggaman tangan yang meremas helaian pink itu menguat._

_Puk._

_"Natsu.. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Laxus yang begitu heran karena menihat gerak-gerik Natsu yang berubah menjadi pendiam. Tak biasanya ia seperti itu, begitu pikirnya._

_"Tidak. Aku akan keluar sebentar." Natsu bangkit, membuat orang-orang yang berada disana melemparkan pandangan kepadanya._

_"Hey Natsu? mau kemana kau?" tanya Cobra heran._

_"Bukan Urusanmu." jawabnya ketus. Mereka semua terkejut. Natsu terus berjalan keluar dari rumah tersebut tanpa memperdulikan mereka. Sepertinya ia butuh sedikit penyegaran._

_._

_Sepasang kaki yang terbungkus sepatu kulit itu menjajaki balok-balok trotoar dengan ritme yang teratur. Nampaknya ekspresi wajahnya masih sama dengan kedua onyxnya yang masih memancarkan aura kental emosinya. Siapa yang bisa menebak, gerak-geriknya membuat beberapa teman termasuk Laxus berpikir bahwa dirinya memang sedang dilanda masalah._

_Sesekali ia melirik kedepan dimana para pejalan kaki yang memenuhi trotoar. Tatapannya mampu membuat siapapun yang tak sengaja memperhatikannya bergidik ngeri. Atau malah menduganya sebagai pencopet yang mengincar dompet. Tak ayal, beberapa diantara mereka buru-buru meletakkan tas maupun benda berharga di bagian depan. Tapi Natsu tak peduli itu. Ia terus berjalan membelah kerumunan orang, dan tak berminat untuk mengambik uang atau perhiasan dari para pejalan kaki._

_Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai di sudut kota Wilayah Barat yang cukup sepi. Tak banyak orang, hanya ada satu ataupun dua yang kebetulan saja berpapasan dengannya. Ternyata bukan hanya wilayahnya saja yang memiliki kota mati, Wilayah barat pun mempunyainya walaupun tak seluas di Wilayah Timur. Entah mengapa ia merindukan suasana sepi seperti ini setelah beberapa saat yang lalu, ketenangannya diusik oleh dua orang yang ingin mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya._

_Menyebalkan memang, padahal ia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian memikirkan masalah yang tengah mendera batinnya._

_Natsu berhenti, tangannya,muncul dari kantong hoodienya menggenggam sebuah benda berbentuk kotak. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda panjang dari kotak tersebut dan menyematkannya pada katupan bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya mengambil korek dan kemudian menyalakan api -membakar ujung benda panjang tersebut._

_Ia menghisap perlahan, dan kemudian menghembuskan kepulan asap transparan ke udara. Ini pertama kalinya ia,menghisap benda Nikotin tersebut. Kata beberapa anak buahnya, benda tersebut mampu membuat pikiran penghisapnya menjadi tenang. Dan anehnya, apa yang dikatakan padanya itu benar._

_Sementara itu, seseorang berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan penutup kepala yang hanya memperlihatkan sepasang matanya muncul dari atap sebuah gedung. Orang itu membawa sebuah kayu berukuran cukup besar dengan sisi yang sedikit lancip. Terlihat dari matanya, orang tersebut tengah menyeringai bak mendapatkan mangsa yang,akan ia buru._

_"Target ditemukan."_

_Tanpa aba-aba, orang tersebut melesat kearah dimana Natsu berdiri. Dirasa tepat sasaran, orang itu mulai mengayunkan kayu tersebut kearah Natsu bersamaan dengan menolehnya pemuda pinkish tersebut._

_**BUKKKHHH!**_

_Natsu terpental dan tersungkur ke jalanan sepi itu dengan pipi yang menempel pada aspal hitam. Ayunan tongkat dari orang misterius itu mengenai bagian vital kepalanya dan mengeluarkan darah. Cukup membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Dari kedua lubang hidungnya mulai mengalirkan cairan merah kental berbau amis._

_Ia mencoba membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan pusing. Lalu orang misterius itu mendekati tubuhnya yang tak berdaya -berdiri dengan sombongnya. _

_"Bagaimana kondisimu, Natsu Dragneel?" Natsu sedikit tercengang mendengar suara orang tersebut yang sangat ia kenali._

_"Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan." ucap orang itu lagi. Natsu melirik orang itu yang tengah menurunkan kayu tersebut pada aspal dan mengetuk-ngetukkannya. Lantas kaki kirinya menginjak bahu Natsu._

_"Sakit ya?" godanya setengah tertawa. Natsu mulai merasakan tubuhnya lemas dan mati rasa. Cairan merah darah itu mulai menggenangi pipinya. Pastilah luka karena pukulan kayu itu menorehan luka yang cukup lebar pada kepalanya._

_"Aku akan membuatmu tak merasakan sakit, Natsu." orang itu mengangkat kayu tersebut dan menyandarkan pada bahunya._

_"Ingat perkataanku baik-baik. Jangan pernah mencampuri urusan orang walaupun itu adalah sahabatmu sendiri. Apalagi menyukai kekasih sahabatmu. Bukankah itu terlalu kejam, Ne?" orang itu melepas penutup kepala dan melemparkannya pada wajah Natsu. Namun sayang, penutup kepala tersebut melorot dari wajahnya sehingga ia bisa sedikit melihat wajah sang pemukul. Terkejut? mungkin saja iya. Tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Untuk menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya saja terasa sangat sulit. Belum lagi nyeri dan perih akibat luka dikepalanya semakin dahsyat dirasa. Penglihatannya mulai meredup._

_"Selamat Tidur, Natsu Dragneel. Dan Sayonara.."_

_Matanya semakin menciut, samar-samar ia bisa melihat orang tersebut mengangkat kayu sedikit lebih tinggi dan-_

_-menyeringai._

_'Keparat.. kau.. Sting.' sebuah kata yang tak sanggup ia ucapkan bersamaan dengan..._

_**BUUUKKKHHHH!**_

_Flashback off._

Dan akhirnya terungkaplah siapa dalang dibalik semua masalah ini.

_**.**_

_**xxxXXXXXxxx**_

_**.**_

Terik matahari yang cukup menyengat membuat makhluk bernyawa di kota tersebut tak mau berurusan dengan kegiatan _outdoor_. Jalanan yang sebelumnya dibanjiri oleh pejalan kaki dan juga transportasi, kini tampak sangat sepi dan senggang. Hanya terlihat semak mengering yang tertiup angin -berguling-guling di atas panasnya aspal. Seakan-akan turut merasakan hawa panas yang menyengat kulit ari.

Sting baru saja menempuh perjalanan dari kota Barat menuju kediaman Heartfilia. Dan kini ia beserta beberapa anak buah telah sampai di kediaman tersebut. Kedua kakinya menapaki halaman rumah mewah menuju pintu utama dimana ada beberapa penjaga berpakaian hitam.

"Selamat siang bos." sapa mereka.

"Hn. Apa Tuan Jude ada?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Ada, Tuan sedang menunggumu."

Tanpa menjawab, Sting berlalu melewati mereka berdua. Pintu besar berbahan kayu yang cukup keras itu perlahan terbuka. Diiringi dengan deritan halus yang berasal dari engsel pintu tersebut. tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan tempat dimana Pemilik rumah megah itu, dalam beberapa langkah kedua maniknya menemukan pria yang dimaksud sedang membaca sebuah koran dan duduk di sebuah sofa besar.

"Sepertinya.. aku mengganggu waktu membacamu, Ayah." Sting memulai pembicaraan. Pandangan Jude tak beralih, masih tetap tertuju pada artikel menarik pada salah satu kolom berita.

"Tidak juga. Hmm.." Jude melipat koran tersebut. "Jadi? Bagaimana selanjutnya? Ku harap Lucy baik-baik saja."

Sting menyeringai penuh arti. "Santai saja Ayah. Aku mempunyai rencana bagus."

"Jika kau butuh pistol atau senjata lainnya, katakan padaku. Seorang temanku mempunyai perusahaan yang memproduksi senjata untuk Marinir ataupun Kepolisian. Pastinya dia akan membantuku untuk menyuplai senjata yang kau butuhkan." Jelas Jude. Seperti mendengar kabar menggembirakan, Sting menyeringai.

"Aku akan sangat berterimakasih."

Jude tersenyum. Lantas ia mengambil ponselnya diatas meja -menekan beberapa tombol dan kemudian mendekatkannya pada telinga.

"Yo! Bagaimana kabarmu... Jacob?"

"_Baik, Bagaimana denganmu? Banyak media massa yang membicarakan tentang penculikan putrimu. Saking banyak media yang membahasnya, kau ini seperti Aktor yang sedang populer."_

"Begitulah. Aku menghubungimu untuk membicarakan suatu kerjasama, kau dan aku." Jude melirik Sting.

"_Kerjasama? Oh Tuhan.. Akhirnya si tua Pirang ini menganggapku sebagai rekannya."_

"Sialan. Aku ingin kau menyediakanku beberapa buah _Pistol Anti Identitas." _sorot matanya menajam.

"_Wah.. wah.. kaupun memesan senjata paling elite. Ada apa gerangan? sepertinya masalahmu memang sangat serius."_

"Tak perlu ku jelaskan. Pastinya aku akan membunuh orang yang berani mengambil putriku."

_"Woow.. menyeramkan.. oke aku akan mengirimnya nanti, tapi sebelumnya bisakah aku mengetahui siapa mangsamu kali ini?"_

Jude terdiam. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. Tak mungkin ia menyembunyikan seseorang yang akan ia -ah maksudnya Sting bunuh. Mengingat mereka sudah berteman akrab cukup lama. Bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Bahkan melebihi ikatan saudara kandung sekalipun. Jude masih bergelung dengan pikirannya seraya menatap Sting dalam. Lantas ia menghela nafas.

"Oke akan ku beri tahu. Tapi ada satu syarat."

"_Oke oke.. Pak Tua."_

"Dia.. Natsu.. Dragneel."

.

_**2 Minggu kemudian.**_

Natsu menatap bosan Jellal yang tengah sibuk dengan monitor-monitor pemantau. Banyak tombol yang sangat rumit disebelah kanannya. Bagi pemuda Azure tersebut mungkin terasa biasa berkutat dengan teknologi canggih yang dipunyainya, namun bagi Natsu semuanya terasa memusingkan. Ia beruntung mempunyai anak buah sekaligus teman yang sangat jenius seperti Jellal. Dapat diandalkan untuk memdapatkan peluang besar keberhasilan.

Entah sudah kesekian kalinya ia menguap, selama dua minggu ini ia hanya beristirahat tak lebih dari 5jam. Semua itu dilakukannya untuk memantau langsung perkembangan informasi. Tentunya tentang gerak gerik Sting setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan Lucy kembali. Namun sampai hari ini ia belum mendapatkan informasi tentang penyerangan yang akan dilakukan oleh Sting. Bahkan anak buah yang ia kerahkan untuk bersembunyi di berbagai tempat seperti atas gedung, gedung seberang, perbatasan kota serta menyamar sebagai pejalan kaki belum melihat tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Hingga Erza pun turun tangan untuk menyelidiki langsung ke Wilayah Barat. Namun sama saja, belum ada satu informasi berarti yang disampaikan padanya. Ia akui bahwa Sting adalah aktor terbaik selain dirinya ataupun para bos dan anggota perampok lainnya.

"Sialan!" Ia mengumpat.

"Natsu, kau perlu istirahat." ucap Jellal tanpa menoleh.

Natsu menatap langit-langit ruangan tersembunyi Jellal. Sudah dua minggu ini ia juga tak bertemu dengan Lucy. Ia merasa sangat merindukan gadisnya tersebut. Dan ia ingin menemuinya.

Natsu bangkit dari tempat duduknya -mengambil jaket kesayangan dari sandaran kursi, lalu memakainya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Jellal. Untuk kali ini ia menoleh padanya.

"Kau yang menyuruhku istirahat."

Seakan mengerti arah kemana Natsu akan pergi, ia menyeringai. "Istirahat dipelukan Lucy, hee?" tanyanya menggoda.

Ada sedikit semburat merah pada pipi Natsu. Kedua manik Jellal menangkap hal itu. "Ooohh.. jadi benar?"

"Berisik!"

Natsu mendengus kesal dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jellal yang tertawa keras.

.

Siang itu, suasana Kota Mati Wilayah Timur tampak ramai oleh suara gonggongan anjing maupun kucing yang mengeong. Sepertinya mereka tengah bertengkar memperebutkan sesuatu. Natsu berjalan dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan suara-suara bising tersebut. Di kedua tangannya, sebuah kantung plastik besar tergantung. Didalamnya terdapat beberapa kotak sedikit pipih, namun cukup lebar. Ia sengaja membeli makanan untuk dibawa berkunjung ke tempat dimana menjadi tempat persembunyian Lucy. Perasaan senang dan bahagia membuncah didadanya, menghantarkan sebuah garis lengkung yang membuat wajahnya sumringah. Mungkin karena dirinya akan bertemu dengan gadis yang telah menjadi miliknya.

Jarak dari basecamp ke tempat tersebut cukup jauh. Tepatnya gedung yang Lucy tempati berada di dekat perbatasan dengan Wilayah Utara. Daerah kekuasaan Laxus. Itulah mengapa ia tak khawatir sedikitpun karena penjaga yang menjagai tempat Lucy adalah anak buah kepercayaan Laxus. Dan iapun sudah cukup akrab dengan mereka.

Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan sesuatu seperti saat ia berada di basecamp beberapa hari yang lalu. Natsu harus melepas penat, agar saat bertemu dengan Lucy nanti ia tak terlihat sedang memikirkan suatu hal. Bukankah terasa aneh jika bertemu dengan sang kekasih, malah memikirkan hal lain. Itu mungkin akan membuat suasana tak menyenangkan. Momen yang seharusnya romantis digantikan dengan momen yang menyebalkan.

_Well, _setelah berjalan cukup jauh melewati jalanan aspal dan gang-gang kumuh, sampailah ia ditempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Suasana di sekitar tempat itu tak berbeda jauh dengan Kota Mati. Hampir sama, atau bahkan sama persis. Yang membedakan adalah tempat tersebut tak banyak gedung berdiri. Tak banyak hewan yang berkeliaran, hanya kecoa berwarna hitam pekat dan sedikit bau berlalu-lalang disela-sela puing bangunan.

Natsu berhenti sejenak, ia melambai ke sudut Timur laut dan Barat daya memberikan sinyal kepada para penjaga. Lantas ia menuju sebuah pintu gedung yang didalamnya juga terdapat dua orang penjaga berbadan besar bak Mike Tyson.

"Yo! lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana?"

Mereka berdua bangkit dan berdiri mendekati Natsu. "Aman saja, Bos. Tak ada yang mencurigakan." ucap salah sati penjaga berkulit pucat.

"Oahhh.. si Bos membawakan kita makanan!" pekik seorang penjaga yang berbadan sedikit kurus.

"Ini, setiap orang mendapat satu kotak Pizza. Bagikan untuk teman kalian juga." Natsu mengambil enam kotak Pizza dan memberikannya pada mereka. "Aku akan keatas." kedua penjaga itu mengangguk paham tanpa beralih pandangan pada Natsu. Seperti biasa, mereka -anak buah atau anak buah utusan dari wilayah lain selain Barat sangat menyukai sosok Natsu. Seorang pemimping yang sangat berbaik hati memfasilitasi (terutama makanan) kepada mereka tanpa perhitungan. Tah heran, Natsu menjadi orang yang sangat dipercaya dan dikagumi oleh anak buahnya.

Langkahnya menaiki setiap anak tangga yang membawanya menuju ke lantai tempat Lucy berada. Lalu ia mengubah ritme langkahnya menjadi sedikit lebih cepat. Dadanya berdegup kencang, perasaan senangnya meledak-ledak bak popcorn didalam oven panas. Ia sudah sangat tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Lucy. Ingin rasanya momen dimana saat ia memeluknya dengan bebas malam itu terulang. Sungguh ia rindu.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai. Peluhnya menetes, ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah sebelum berjalan ke lorong yang tepat di samping kanan kirinya terdapat pintu-pintu kamar. Setelah nafasnya beritme teratur, ia menuju pintu kamar Lucy. Diketuknya pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia mengetuk lagi.

Tak ada respon dari dalam.

Mungkin mereka sedang istirahat siang. Memang, tak ada yang bisa menyangkal jika saat siang seperti ini memang enak untuk beristirahat -memejamkan mata. Ohh.. sungguh ia merindukan tidur dengan nyenyak. Selama dua minggu ini waktu istirahatnya tersita demi hari-hari yang tak membuahkan hasil. Nanti saja ia akan menghubungi Jellal untuk menyudahi rencana mereka.

Beberapa menit berdiri dan tak kunjung dibukakan pintu, ia hendak meletakkan bungkusan kantung plastik itu dan berbalik. Memutuskan untuk menunggunya sembari berbaring dilantai. Namun saat ia akan mendudukkan pantatnya, suara kunci dan pintu terbuka. Spontan Natsu menatap kearah pintu tersebut dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang berantakan sedang menguap dan mengucek matanya. Bisa ditebak jika ia baru saja terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

Natsu mematung. Kedua onyxnya menatap sosok Lucy yang mengenakan dress tidur diatas lutut tanpa lengan dan yang membuatnya terpana adalah gadis itu-

-sedikit gemuk.

Hening. Lucy menyudahi acara mengucek matanya -menatap Natsu dengan mata sayu. Sedangkan Natsu masih dengan posisi yang sama. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Krik.

Kriikk.

Kriiikkk.

"Lucy.."

"Natsu? Hoo.." Lucy mengerling bingung. Sepertinya semua nyawa persediaannya belum terkumpul sempurna.

Lucy tampak berpikir. Dalam detik kelima, ia baru sadar sepenuhnya. "Natsuuuuuuuu!" pekiknya.

Lucy berhambur memeluk Natsu. Sepertinya gadis itu juga turut merasakan rindu yang sama seperti pemuda pinkish tersebut. "Yo Luce.. aku merindukanmu.."

"Dasar Bodoh! Kenpa sekarang kau baru menemuiku?!" Walau begitu mereka masih saling berpelukan.

"Ahaha.. ya aku sedikit sibuk." alasan Natsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku juga merindukanmu Bodoh!" Natsu tertawa, Lucy tertawa yang bercampur dengan isakan dan tarikan ingus.

Lucy melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengusap air mata bahagianya. Natsu meraih kedua pipi Lucy -membantu mengusap air mata. "Aku hampir gila tak melihatmu.."

Natsu dan Lucy saling berpandangan. Mereka saling melempar senyum rindu. Natsu yang sudah tak bisa membendung kerinduannya, langsung mencium bibir Lucy dan sedikit menghisapnya. Tak disangka, Lucy turut membalas pangutan bibir dingin Natsu. Keduanya terhanyut dalam momen romantisme yang selama ini terlewatkan.

"Ehem!" Suara dehaman mengganggu kegiatan bibir mereka. Dengan terpaksa keduanya menyudahi ciuman mesra tersebut.

"Kenapa berhenti? Hee? Lanjutkan saja.. yahh anggap saja ini adalah siaran langsung untuk mengajariku berciuman dengan baik dan benar." Levy berkacak pinggang.

"Mengajarimu?" Levy mengangguk. "Jika aku harus mengajarimu, Tapi mengapa Gajeel seperti orang yang ketagihan dengan ciumanmu saat berada di ruang kesehatan? Kau sampai berada diatasnya dan berputar-putar. Bahkan tangannya.. engg.. disini.. disana.. dan dimana-mana." Natsu menyeringai kemenangan. Ia yakin jika Levy sudah mati kutu dengan perkataan yang ia lontarkan. Ekspresi terkejut bercampur dengan kesal tertera dengan jelas di wajah kekasih Gajeel tersebut. Sementara juvia yang berada dibelakangnya melotot sembari menutup bibirnya. Dan Lucy menatap tak percaya gadis berbandana tersebut.

"KAU! DASAR PENGINTIP!"

.

Natsu duduk diantara ketiga gadis. Kotak Pizza yang ia bawa tergeletak dilantai dengan bagian atas yang terbuka. Lucy, Levy dan Juvia mengambil satu persatu potong Pizza dan melahapnya.

"Kau kejam Natsu! Kemari tanpa mengajak Gajeel ataupun Gray untuk menemui kami. Memangnya kau saja yang rindu dengan kekasihmu?" sungut Levy sembari menggigit potongan Pizza tersebut.

"Ya kau benar Levy-san!" Juvia tampak setuju.

"Ck! baru beberapa hari saja kalian sudah begitu."

"Apa?! Hari katamu?! Ini sudah dua minggu! Dua minggu Natsu!" amuk Levy.

Natsu menutup kedua telinganya. Suara Levy yang cukup menusuk gendang telinga memenuhi kamar tersebut. Lucy tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar umpatan yang dilontarkan Levy pada kekasihnya. Lihat saja, wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat lucu sekali. Ia belum pernah melihat Natsu diamuk oleh anak buahnya.

Dirasa tangannya tak lagi memegang potongan Pizza, kemudian ia meraih kotak yang berada di depan Natsu dan mengambil potongan selanjutnya. Namun bukan hanya satu saja, melainkan dua atau tiga potong yang ditumpuk menjadi satu. Lantas ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menggigit tumpukan Pizza tersebut. Aksinya sontak membuat pertikaian diantara Levy dan Natsu serta Juvia menatap heran padanya. Dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan, ia tersadar jika dirinya menjadi objek tak biasa bagi teman dan kekasihnya.

"Oww.. pwiwanwa fwungwuh wuewak. Wawa wawian wak kwewelwawan wiwa wu hwawifwan?" (Pizzanya sungguh enak. Apa kalian tak keberatan jika ku habiskan?)

Mereka bertiga menatap Lucy -tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis pirang tersebut. Tampaknya gadis itu sangat lapar bak pengemis yang sudah berhari-hari tak makan. Wajahnya pun terlihat sangat berantakan, banyak saus dan mayones yang menempel pada bagian wajahnya. Tanpa tau apa yang dimaksud, mereka bertiga mengangguk. Lucy tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan acara memakannya. Natsu sangat heran. Ia berpikir sudah berapa hari kekasihnya tak diberi atau dibuatkan makanan oleh Levy. Mungkin ia akan bertanya nanti.

Dalam hitungan menit, potongan Pizza tang sebelumnya tersisa di dalam kotak kini telah habis tak bersisa. Natsu, Juvia dan juga Levy masih mematung sembari memperharikan sesosok gadis pirang yang telah menghabiskan Pizza (termasuk jatah mereka).

"Aahhhh keyangnyaaaa." Lucy menepuk perutnya dan menjilati satu-persatu jari tangannya.

"Lucy.." Natsu masih memandangnya tak percaya.

"Uwaaahh Natsu.. terimakasih atas makanannya." pandangannya beralih pada kedua gadis berambut biru. "Minna! terimakasih atas kebaikan kalian."

Ketiganya masih terdiam. Pasang mata mereka tak lepas dari Lucy.

_'Ada apa dengan selera makannya?' (Natsu)_

_'Dialah yang juga menghabiskan persediaan makanan kami.' (Levy)_

_'Lucy-san.. jangan-jangan.. cacingan!' (Juvia seraya menutup mulut)_

Mereka bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Bagi Natsu, ini adalah hal yang sangat tak biasa. Mengingat saat Lucy yang masih tinggal diapartemennya selalu makan dengan porsi kecil. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sungguh menyukai makanan berlemak dan tentunya pedas.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel milik Natsu berdering menandakan seseorang sedang meneleponnya. Pemuda pinkish tersebut menoleh ke arah dimana ponselnya yang ia tinggalkan pada Lucy. Natsu beranjak dan mengambil benda tersebut dari atas meja dan mendekatkannya pada salah satu telinga.

"Jellal, ada apa?" tanya Natsu.

"..."

Kedua maniknya membulat. "Apa?!"

"..."

"Brengsek! Aku akan kesana secepatnya!" Natsu menutup sambungan telepon dengan kasar dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat. Ketiga gadis yang berada disana melihatnya dengan heran. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuat Natsu tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Natsu.. ada apa?" tanya Lucy penasaran. Natsu berbalik dan menatapnya. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak mungil Lucy.

"Lucy.. kau tetap disini. Jangan keluar dari tempat ini sebelum aku atau anak buahku menyuruhmu!". Natsu menatap Levy dan Juvia. "Dan kalian, jangan biarkan Lucy keluar dari tempat ini. Mengerti?!" nada suara Natsu terdengar mantap dan serius. Tak ada kesan bercanda disana.

"Memangnya ada apa Natsu?" Levy juga tampak penasaran.

Ia mendesah -melepas pegangan tangannya pada pundak Lucy. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata dan kemudian membukanya. Sinar matanya berubah menjadi lebih tenang.

"Sting menyerang basecamp kita."

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

Yuhuuuu.. setelah sekian lama tenggelam dari peradaban akhirnya saya bangkit kembali #plak #kelamaanupdate. Oke saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena saya malah terbuai dengan keindahan suasana dan mulai nyaman di Kota Yogyakarta #promosi. Dan kesalahan saya, saya terlalu santai dan akhirnya jadi malas melanjutkan fic saya ini. uhuhu T,T

Baiklah chapter ini spesial saya bikin sampai 19an halaman sebagai permintaan maaf saya.. #ojigi. Dan mungkin saja jalan ceritanya tambah gaje atau bahkan nggak ngeh dibenak pemirsaa #emang.

Sekali lagi gomenasai T,T dan saya harap masih ada sedikit readers yang menanti fic ini hingga akhir.

Saya sangat berterimakasih sekali untuk para pereview, pemfollow dan pemfavorit -saya sangat menghargainya. Maaf sekali saya tak bisa membalas satu persatu karena saya bingung mau balesnya gimana. Okelah sekian cuap-cuap dari saya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

S. Revi-san.


	18. Chapter 18 : Paper Plane

**.**

**.**

**Frozen Girl.**

_Original Story by : Shiruetto Revi._

_**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima-senpai.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Present chapter 18 : Paper Plane.

.

.

**WARNING! : OOC, AU, TYPO (S), BAD STORY, dan semua kekurangan author sbg penulis amatir tersebar disini. **

**Fic ini mengandung sedikit unsur 18+, kalimat yang mungkin terlalu vulgar, menggunakan bahasa yang tidak sopan dan juga plot cerita tentang kekerasan. Diharap para pembaca bisa bijaksana dalam menyikapi, mengambil sisi positif dalam intisari cerita (walaupun hanya sedikit), bagi para pembaca dibawah umur yang cukup untuk mengetahui maksud maupun bahasa yang digunakan dalam fic ini, saya tekankan **_**JANGAN MENIRUNYA. **_**Karena semua sisi negatif dalam fic ini sangat **_**tidak **_**direkomendasikan untuk dicontoh. Sebagaimana saya S. Revi selaku author mengharapkan maklum dan perhatiannya dari para **_**readers**_** sekalian. Semata-mata hanya bertujuan untuk menghibur dan mencurahkan apa yang ada dalam imajinasi saya.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFICTION, LETS PRESS BACK BUTTON IN YOUR MOBILE PHONE, TABLET or COMPUTER. **

**.**

**.**

Kakinya berlari sekencang mungkin. Berkilo-kilo meter ia tempuh tanpa sedikitpun kewalahan. Nafasnya mulai menderu hebat, sementara peluhnya menetes membasahi hampir seluruh kausnya. Ia tak peduli jika banyak orang yang menatapnya heran ataupun mengenalinya sebagai bos perampok yang cukup ditakuti oleh sebagian masyarakat wilayahnya maupun wilayah lain. Yang terpenting adalah saat ini ia harus sampai di basecamp dimana para anak buahnya mungkin sedang beradu tinju maupun senjata. Seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya, hal ini tak mungkin bisa ia hindari mengingat lawan yang akan ia hadapi bukanlah orang biasa. Sting Eucliffe, mantan sahabatnya dulu yang kini bisa dikatakan sebagai musuhnya -bukan. Ia tak menganggap laki-laki itu sebagai musuh. Ini hanya masalah salah paham tentang masa lalu yang tak tau mengapa menjadi serumit ini.

Rambut _salmon _basah itu berkibar layaknya bendera, sebab ritme berlari Natsu tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Jalanan siang itu tampak sedikit senggang. Tak banyak orang yang mau berlalu lalang karena panas sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat. Jika bukan karena keadaan yang sangat gawat, ia tak mau menjejakkan kaki di jalanan yang panas dan memilih tinggal -menghabiskan waktu dengan Lucy. Tepat dipersimpangan, ia berbelok mengambil arah ke timur menuju gang-gang kumuh tak terurus. Bau kecoak dan tikus yang khas membuat siapapun menutup hidung dan mulut karena tak ingin isi perut mereka kembali keluar dengan sia-sia. Natsu terus berlari tak memperdulikannya, dengan gesit dan lincah ia sanggup melewati tumpukan tong berkarat dan rongsokan yang mulai 'membusuk'. Satu kilo meter lagi. Dan ia akan sampai di bascampnya.

Seraya terengah, kedua onyxnya menatap nanar ke depan. Sudah terlihat kepulan asap pekat membumbung tinggi dengan angkuhnya. Suara tembakan dan suara lantang para laki-laki tertangkap oleh telinganya walau tak begitu jelas. Ini sudah dimulai. Perang antar wilayah seperti beberapa tahun silam kembali terjadi. Akankah banyak korban tak bersalah yang mengabdi padanya ataupun dari pihak lawan kembali berjatuhan?

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin hal ini terjadi. Masih banyak cara lainnya yang bisa diambil untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Dulu sebelum Laxus mengusulkan untuk membentuk perkumpulan bos wilayah, individu dari masing-masing seakan lebih memberatkan ego daripada mengajukan dengan kepala dingin. Tepatnya sebelum Midnight dan Cobra menjadi bos pengganti, dan Laxus yang baru beberapa minggu menjabat sebagai pemimpin wilayah Utara menggantikan Gildarts. Saat itu kekuatan menjadi dorongan untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih unggul untuk pantas menjadi seorang mafia. Amatir sekalipun. Tapi percuma saja. Dan sekarang hanya Sting yang termasuk dalam kategori tersebut. Sifat dan wataknya memperkuat ambisi -menjadikan sebuah ego bagai hal yang diharuskan terwujud. Tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya, kecuali atas keinginannya sendiri. Selebihnya akan menjadi sangat sulit.

Rahangnya mengeras, gigi putihnya saling beradu ketahanan seakan turut merasakan getaran emosi yang meluap dari sang pemiliknya. Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya di atas gedung seberang basecamp, tidak ada seorangpun dari regu penembak jarak jauh yang _standby _di posisi masing-masing. Lantas ia melemparkan kedua indera penglihatannya ke beberapa sudut bangunan tak dihuni yang menjadi titik pos pemantauan. Nihil. Sama halnya dengan keadaan diatas gedung, tak ada seorang pun disana. Ia berpikir apakah para anggota Wilayah Barat sudah mengetahui dimana saja ia menempatkan anak buahnya? Apakah mereka semua sudah dilumpuhkan? Dilihat dari semua itu, kemungkinan besar jawabannya adalah ya.

Cih! Sialan! Ternyata Sting lebih pintar darinya.

Natsu bergegas menuju basecamp, disana banyak anggotanya yang sedang menghantamkan pukulan, tinjuan dan bahkan tendangan. Ada beberapa diantaranya yang sudah tergeletak lemas dengan darah yang merembes pada pakaian mereka. Manik Natsu membesar. Ia benar-benar tak percaya jika harus menyaksikan fenomena seperti ini lagi tepat dihadapannya. Persis seperti perang saat itu. Langkahnya melambat, kedua netranya masih melihat pemandangan tersebut. Batinnya mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jika dulu penyebab terjadinya perang wilayah dikarenakan perebutan kekuasaan atau menentukan siapa yang berhak memimpin wilayah, namun kini bukan disebabkan oleh kedua faktor tersebut. Hanya karena permasalahan masa lalunya yang merumit, mereka yang tak ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu Natsu turut terlibat. Jujur ia merasa bersalah, apalagi jauh hari saat mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berperang lagi. Ia tak punya pilihan. Satu hal yang membuatnya cukup terkejut, para anak buahnya dengan senang hati manawarkan jasa mereka demi membuktikan bahwa Natsu adalah sosok pemimpin yang mereka elu-elukan. Disitulah ia kembali berpikir, apakah ia telah sukses menjadi seorang pemimpin bagi teman-temannya? Para anak buahnya?

Ia hanya merasa bahwa dirinya tidak seperti Laxus yang begitu dihormati dan tegas dalam memimpin. Bukan Cobra, cerminan pemimpin yang memegang teguh tata krama dan hal yang menyangkut kepemimpinan. Bukan Midnight, sosok yang begitu ramah dan dekat dengan para anak buahnya, profesional dalam melakukan pekerjaan malam dan mampu mengarahkan mereka untuk tidak sembarangan dalam hal apapun. Atau para pemimpin terdahulu yang sangat disegani.

Natsu hanyalah Natsu. Tetaplah Natsu. Pemuda yang sebenarnya adalah sosok sederhana yang memiliki talenta menjadi seorang pemimpin. Namun ia tak menyadari bakat yang ada dalam dirinya sendiri.

.

_"Kurasa kau bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi syaratku, Natsu. Kau sebagai orang yang pernah mengenal dekat sosok Sting dan juga mempunyai masalah yang belum kalian bicarakan baik-baik, ini mungkin akan sulit mengingat Sting saat ini sungguh telah berubah dan sangat berbeda dari yang dulu. Lontaran kata-kata tak akan cukup untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa masalah ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Dimana tak ada yang salah disini, antara kalian bertiga. Kau, dia dan Lisanna. Ini keputusan Lisanna. Kita harus menghormatinya."_

Tangan Natsu mengepal erat mengingat apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Loke saat itu. Ia mengayunkan kepalan tangannya pada orang yang diketahui anggota dari kelompok Barat. Seketika orang itu terhuyung sebelum akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Emosinya benar-benar meluap sekarang. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya siap untuk melayang kepada siapapun lawannya. Ia melangkah mantap memasuki halaman bangunan basecamp usang dipenuhi dengan manusia yang saling mengeluarkan kekuatan.

_"Lisanna gadis yang baik. Kau menyukainya, dan Sting pun sama. Aku tidak menampik hal bahwa aku juga menyukainya. Tentunya sebagai adik perempuan diantara kalian berdua. Saat mengetahui bahwa Lisanna bunuh diri, aku sangat marah. Tapi percuma melampiaskannya pada Sting yang hanya mengetahui sisi yang berbeda dari hubungan kalian. Karena aku tau seluk-beluk bagaimana Sting sebenarnya. Dan sejak saat itu, ia berubah. Membencimu. Bahkan juga menuntutku untuk turut membalas dendam kepadamu. Jujur saja aku tak bisa melakukannya. Namun disisi lain, aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan adikku. Bukankah aku sangat bodoh? Aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangan dia setelah kedua orang tua angkat kami meninggalkan kami. Aku benar-benar tak ingin merasakan kesepian."_

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat Loke mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan senyum pahit. Natsu kembali melayangkan pukulan kepada beberapa orang seraya dengan mudah menghindari serangan yang datang dari berbagai arah. Saat serius seperti ini ia tak peduli seberapa besar resiko akibat tonjokan tangannya.

_"Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak untuknya, tak bisa mengarahkan adikku untuk berpikir lebih logis tentang masalah kalian."_

_"Jadi Natsu.. syarat yang ku ajukan kepadamu -ah bukan.. lebih tepatnya permintaan."_

_"Mungkin aku tak pantas untuk mengatakannya, karena aku pernah melakukan hal yang tak mungkin dimaafkan olehmu, terlebih kekasihmu, Lucy. Bicaralah pada Sting, aku ingin kau membawa kembali dirinya seperti saat kalian masih bersama Lisanna. Yah walaupun pada kenyataannya Lisanna telah tiada. Setidaknya buat ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang tidak benar."_

Ia berlari diantara kerumunan manusia, memusatkan pandangan pada seorang pria berbadan besar dengan kulit gelap. Tangannya masih mengepal, malah semakin erat. Dalam hitungan menit ia melompat dan mengayunkan kepalan tangannya hingga mendarat tepat di dada sebelah kiri pria tersebut. Pria itu sedikit mundur, memegang dadanya dimana menjadi sasaran tangan Natsu. Pria itu bangkit dan menatap tajam pemuda pinkish. Lalu menyeringai.

"Oh.. akhirnya kau keluar juga hei sampah?" Ejeknya.

Natsu juga menatapnya tajam. "Jadi kau bosnya, huh?" Pria itu berucap lagi.

"Aku tak punya urusan denganmu. Katakan. Dimana Sting?" Nada itu penuh penekanan dan aura kemarahan yang menusuk.

"Cih! Kau akan ku habisi sebelum bertemu dengannya. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa selamat dariku."

Natsu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Untuk ukuran anggota perampok kelas berudu sepertimu, aku hanya perlu menginjakmu, lalu semuanya selesai. Percuma omongan muluk dari bibir busukmu. Terlalu sombong."

Pria itu benar benar marah karena perkataan Natsu. "Sialan! Mati kau keparat!" Pria itu melesat dengan sangat cepat. Kedua tangannya siap menghancurkan apapun didepannya. Natsu yang tak sedikitpun ragu sanggup membaca arah serangan dari musuh. Terlalu mudah dibaca, banyak celah yang bisa ia masuki dan menyerang tanpa kegagalan. Ataukah Natsu yang lebih pintar?

Dengan hitungan detik, ia sanggup menghindar dari pukulan mematikan, lalu ia merendahkan badannya hingga berjongkok. Benar saja, pria itu menyerangnya dari dua arah. Saat ia sudah memasuki celah dari sang lawan, dengan sigap ia meninju sekeras mungkin perut pria itu. Perutnya sedikit keras, ia bisa merasakan ke'sixpack'an yang memang sempurna terbentuk. Namun jika mempunyai bentuk tubuh bagus dan kemampuan bertarungnya nol, sama saja bohong.

"UAAKHH!" Pria itu memekik kesakitan dan jatuh berlutut. Pria itu memuntahkan darah kental dari mulutnya. Ternyata pukulan Natsu mampu mengacaukan organ perut. Bisa dibayangkan, lambung yang remuk atau usus yang putus.

"Seperti meninju sebuah papan." Ia kembali mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Pria itu bangkit dan hendak kembali menyerang. Natsu menolehkan kepala. Untung saja ia menguasai skill kelincahan, jadi disaat serangan dari lawan hampir mencapainya ia sanggup menghindari. Anggota tubuhnya telah terlatih sempurna. Tidak sia-sia ia beradu kekuatan diatas ring tinju, menantang beberapa pengunjung untuk bertarung. _Well, _walaupun pada akhirnya dialah sang pemenang. Natsu bukan hanya berniat untuk asal meninju, namun ia juga sedikit demi sedikit belajar tentang gerakan, serangan maupun pertahanan dari lawannya. Dengan begitu ia sudah sangat mengetahui banyak trik jitu yang bisa digunakan untuk memukul telak.

Natsu menyiapkan kepalan tangannya, menatap lawannya penuh kemenangan. Ia tak punya waktu sekedar pemanasan atau basa-basi dengan cecunguk yang kiranya tidak cocok untuk ia lawan. Ia harus segera menemui Sting dan menyelesaikan masalah secepat mungkin agar tidak banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Kali ini pemuda bermarga Dragneel itu memusatkan emosinya pada kepalan tangan kanan, berharap jika pukulan kali ini adalah telak.

BUUKKKHHH!

Tepat mendarat dipelipis pria tersebut. Seketika orang yang berpostur tubuh besar itu ambruk, tak berkutik. Natsu berhasil. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Dengan lengannya perlahan ia mengusap bulir-bulir keringat yang begitu banyak berjatuhan. Ternyata tidak sampai disitu saja perjuangannya, dalam waktu singkat beberapa anggota Kelompok Barat berkumpul tepat dimana pria besar itu tergeletak -mengguncangnya. Sialnya kini ia harus berhadapan dengan banyak cecunguk menyebalkan sendirian. Sementara anak buahnya yang lain masih ada yang berusaha mati-matian untuk bertahan, dan beberapa dari mereka tak sadarkan diri. Natsu mengalihkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya guna mencari sosok teman-temannya. Dan mereka tak ada disana. Lalu dimana?

Natsu mendecih -membuang ludahnya ke lantai. Tatapannya menajam, sementara bibirnya menyeringai. "Sudah lama aku tak berlatih seperti ini. Dengan banyak orang. Bukankah ini akan menjadi situasi yang terlalu menyenangkan?" Ia menarik jari-jarinya hingga berbunyi 'tek' dan mengibaskannya. "Aku tak akan bermain dengan lembut. Resiko kalian tanggung sendiri karena sudah repot-repot berhadapan denganku."

...

Lucy berdiri di depan jendela apartemen sembari kedua maniknya menerawang jauh. Wajahnya terlihat cemas, sedikit pucat dan pori-porinya mengeluarkan keringat. Sesekali ia mengutak-atik ponsel milik Natsu yang memang sengaja ditinggalkan. Pikirannya pun tak kalah kalut. Bagaimana tidak, barusaja beberapa menit yang lalu ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai dan kini pergi lagi. Yang paling mengkhawatirkannya bahwa Natsu pergi bukan untuk menemui rapat ataupun menjalankan misi yang biasanya dilakukan. Namun pemuda itu sedang berperang. Bisa dipastikan bukan hanya luka goresan saja yang nanti akan ia lihat pada tubuh kekasihnya. Luka lebar, memar ataupun patah tulang fatal.

Levy bilang, perang ini merupakan bentrokan kedua kalinya. Yang pertama kali saat Natsu baru saja menggantikan Mystogan setelah 6tahun memimpin wilayah Timur, melawan pasukan Wilayah Tenggara termasuk Mystogan yang akhirnya kehilangan kedua kakinya. Sebenarnya pemicu perang saat itu adalah perbedaan pendapat oleh Bacchus (pemimpin Kelompok Tenggara) perihal pensiunnya Mystogan dari dunia mafia. Adapun penyebab lainnya adalah tidak sukanya kepada sosok Natsu yang saat itu masih terbilang sangatlah muda. Setelah para tetua dan pemimpin lainnya sepakat, akhirnya Natsu resmi menjabat sebagai seorang bos perampok yang memegang Wilayah Timur. Dirasa Natsu sangatlah lemah karena usianya, kelompok Tenggara diam-diam menyusun rencana untuk melengserkan Natsu sesegera mungkin. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan kelompok lain.

Hari berikutnya, peperangan pun dimulai. Penyerbuan kelompok Tenggara berlangsung pada dini hari yang mana para anggota Wilayah Timur seusai mengadakan pesta penyambutan Natsu. Alhasil saat itu mereka tak mempunyai persiapan yang matang, seketika banyak korban berjatuhan karena tusukan parang, tembakan pistol, dan bom. Berlangsung sangat ricuh, hingga sampai ke pemukiman warga pendatang. Banyak yang mengungsi karena gedung dan rumah mereka sebagian besar hancur, terbakar serta rusak parah.

Saat itu juga para pemimpin wilayah lainnya yang mengetahui dari siaran televisi lokal bahwa Natsu dan anggotanya diserang, bergegas mendatangi wilayah Timur. Mereka segera mengambil tindakan serius atas perbuatan Bacchus mengingat lelaki tersebut sangat berbahaya jika sudah masuk ke tahap serius. Tak tanggung-tanggung siapapun yang berada didepannya turut menjadi korban, tak peduli lawan atau anak buahnya. Namun terlambat, Mystogan sudah terluka parah pada kedua kakinya dan harus diamputasi karena melindungi Natsu yang terkena sabetan parang pada punggungnya. Pada akhirnya, pentolan Kelompok Wilayah Tenggara itu ditangkap polisi setempat dan dihukum 30tahun penjara dengan vonis berlapis. Tak hanya itu, kelompok Wilayah Tenggara secara resmi dibubarkan dengan tidak hormat. Sebagian wilayahnya bergabung di wilayah Timur, dan sebagian lainnya bergabung di wilayah Selatan.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum miris ketika kedua sahabat berambut birunya bercerita bergantian. Setidaknya ia harus mengetahu hal apa saja yang telah dilalui oleh kekasihnya selama ini. Bukan hal mudah, dan memiliki banyak resiko. Sebagaimana posisi Lucy sebagai kekasih dari sang bos, ia harus menerima bahwa seperti inilah jalan yang sudah dipilih Natsu. Ia juga harus memiliki mental yang kuat jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi hal yang buruk, lebih dari sekedar sabetan parang dipunggung. Berdoa saja agar Natsu pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Walaupun tak bisa menghindari luka seminim goresan tembok kasar pada kulit.

"Lucy-san.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Juvia memandang khawatir Lucy.

Lucy tersentak. Ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan seulas senyum, senormal mungkin, agar mereka melihat bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. "Ahh., Juvia. Emm.. aku baik-baik saja," Perkataan itu membuat kedua sahabatnya menatap ragu padanya. Mungkinkah mereka tau?

"Sebenarnya aku cukup syok mendengar itu." Selama ini ia tak tau jika dipunggung Natsu pernah terdapat luka yang cukup serius. Ia tak pernah tau itu. Pasalnya beberapa kali Natsu mengekspos tubuh bagian atasnya, hanya beberapa luka kecil saja yang tampak. Sementara luka yang seperti Levy dan Juvia katakan, tidak tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Entah bekas itu sudah hilang atau Natsu yang menyembunyikannya. Mungkin nanti saat semuanya telah selesai, ia akan bertanya dan membuka paksa kaus yang dikenakan oleh Natsu.

"Kami sudah menduganya Lucy-san. Tapi jangan khawatirkan itu. Natsu sudah sangat terlatih dan profesional dalam berkelahi dengan musuh sekuat apapun. Tapi hanya Laxus lah yang tak bisa ia kalahkan. Selebihnya ia bisa membereskannya dengan cepat." Juvia mencoba menenangkan Lucy.

"Tapi yang ia hadapi saat ini adalah Sting. Pemuda itu sangat licik dan pandai mencari celah. Aku tak yakin jika Natsu bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka dengan mudah. Itu mungkin akan menjadi hal yang sangat sulit," Lucy menundukkan kepala dan meremas ponsel milik Natsu yang berada ditangannya. Ia ragu. "Firasatku mengatakan jika Natsu tak akan baik-baik saja melawannya dan aku khawatir akan hal itu."

Mereka berdua tak menampik perasaan sahabatnya itu. Siapapun yang berada di posisi Lucy saat ini pasti merasakan hal serupa. Kekhawatiran yang berlebih terkadang membuat seseorang turut berpikiran berlebihan. Bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan? Atau bagaimana jika tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi dan pertemuan singkat sebelumnya adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka?

_Well, _semuanya itu membuatnya cemas. Ditambah dengan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang seakan ia baru saja melakukan lari maraton 10 kilometer.

"Kami mengerti." Levy berucap.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang merasakannya Lucy-san, Gajeel-san dan Gray-sama juga sedang berjuang bersama Natsu. Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Juvia memberinya semangat. Lucy bisa menangkap aura yang sama berasal dari tatapan kedua sahabatnya. Ia harus percaya, seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Juvia.

"Yah.." Ia sedikit menunduk. Jarinya mengusap ponsel yang masih berada digenggaman. Kunci layar terbuka. Menampakkan sebuah foto dirinya yang dicium mesra oleh sang kekasih pada bagian pipi. Benar, ia merasa sangat bahagia jika Natsu terus berada disisinya. Namun pekerjaan Natsu bukanlah pekerjaan yang bisa dianggap sepele. Seperti saat ini. Natsu mempertaruhkan nyawa yang bisa diartikan untuknya.

Lucy meletakkan ponsel tersebut. Ia berjalan ke arah meja -membuka laci, mengambil sebuah kertas putih tanpa noda dan sebuah pulpen bertinta hitam. Lalu ia kembali duduk pada ranjang, menghadap jendela besar. Dengan pulpen tersebut, ia menggoreskan deretan huruf abjad diatasnya. Setelah selesai, Lucy melipat kertas tersebut menjadi dua, dan melipat sisi lainnya. Hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah pesawat kertas sederhana.

Konon, jika kita membuat sebuah pesawat dengan menuliskan sebuah permintaan didalamnya, lalu menerbangkannya dari tempat yang tinggi hingga tak terlihat lagi oleh kedua mata, Sang Dewa Alam akan mengabulkan permintaan tersebut. Jika dari dalam diri percaya bahwa permintaan itu terkabul, maka akan benar-benar terjadi. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Sedikit konyol memang. Terdengar seperti sebuah tipuan untuk bocah berumur 5tahun. Namun Lucy mempercayainya. Sejak kecil, mendiang ibunya selalu mengatakan hal tersebut saat Lucy mempunyai sebuah keinginan yang belum bisa terwujud. Anehnya setelah membuat sebuah pesawat dan menerbangkannya, keinginan tersebut akhirnya terwujud hanya dalam beberapa hari.

Ini pertama kali ia melakukannya lagi semenjak ibunya tiada. Tentunya karena ia merasa sangat terpukul. Setelahnya Lucy hanya menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya sembari membolak-balikkan album foto, yang mana banyak terdapat foto-foto kenangan ibunya. Gadis bersurai pirang itu memandang pesawat kertas, kali ini ia tak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai lagi. Ia mengangkat tangannya -mengayunkannya ke belakang, bersiap untuk membuat pesawat kertas tersebut untuk terbang. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya sebelum akhirnya pesawat itu lepas landas seirig ayunan tangannya ke depan. Terbang. Angin membawanya cukup jauh. Hingga di balik bangunan -seberang gedung apartemen yang ia tempati- benda kecil itu menghilang. Sebuah senyum samar tertera disana. Ia menatap lirih arah menghilangnya pesawat buatannya tersebut. Di dalam hati ia sungguh berharap.

_Kembalilah.. Natsu. Kembalilah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. _

**...**

**Basecamp Squad Timur.**

BUAKHH!

BUAKHHH!

BLAM!

BESHHH! KRAKK! BUKHHH!

Natsu terengah, beberapa musuhnya sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Sebagian dari mereka menderita patah tulang ringan. Namun bisa melumpuhkan beberapa diantaranya. Sesekali ia mengibaskan tangannya setelah beradu pukul karena terasa kaku. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak berlatih fisik seperti ini. Dan itu melemahkannya. _Well, _Natsu meremehkan kemampuan mereka. Anak buah Sting memang cukup hebat bertarung, buktinya Natsu tak bisa menghindari pukulan dan goresan pisau tajam pada tubuhnya. Dadanya bersorak, seakan menemukan mainan yang bisa dimainkan sepuasnya hingga rusak. Seperti orang gila, ia memburu mereka dengan brutal. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan asumsinya tentang banyak korban berjatuhan. Hanya merasa bahwa ini sangat menyenangkan. Apakah ia sudah lepas kendali?

"Cih? Apakah hanya ini kemampuan kalian?" Natsu mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Satu kakinya menginjak tubuh seseorang. Ada tiga musuh yang belum tumbang sama sekali. Kekuatan mereka lumayan kuat. Bila dibandingkan dengan ketahanan fisik Natsu, mereka jauh berbeda. Lihat saja, mereka masih betah berdiri sembari berbisik-bisik entah apa.

"Majulah! kekuatanku masih tersisa banyak jika hanya untuk melawan kalian." Tatapan Natsu memancing mereka.

Anak buah Sting lagsung saja menyerang Natsu bersamaan. Gerakan mereka cukup baik. Tak dapat dipungkiri, mereka benar-benar pintar. Bahkan dalam hati, Natsu memuji kerjasama mereka. Akan tetapi baginya, ini adalah hal yang sangat mudah ataupun sekedar pemanasan untuk perkelahian finalnya. Mereka bertiga melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan yang memusat pada tubuh Natsu. Siapa saja mustahil keluar dengan selamat dari formasi penyerangan seperti itu. Tampak sempurna. Bisa dipastikan mereka tepat sasaran mengenai musuh. Namun sekali lagi. Mereka mendapat lawan yang salah. Terlalu cepat untuk melawan sesosok Natsu Dragneel yang sudah bertahun-tahun mempelajari serangan musuh.

Saat ini masing-masing dari mereka terpusat pada satu titik tubuh Natsu. Pemuda pinkish tersebut sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, membelokkan pukulan tangan musuh pertama. Kakinya ia ayunkan ke samping guna memasuki celah musuh ke tiga. Seketika pukulan musuh pertama mengenai tubuh musuh kedua yang terkejut, lalu mereka saling bertubrukan. Sementara kaki Natsu mengayun, mengenai kaki musuh ke tiga hingga membuat orang tersebut terkejut sekaligus terhuyung. Natsu mengepalkan tangannya -mengambil 'ancang-ancang' ke belakang dan melepaskan kepalan tangan tersebut pada dada musuh ketiga. Terpental hingga beberapa meter sebelum dihentikan oleh tembok beton.

"Pshhh! Bukan hal yang sulit. Terlalu mudah." Ucapnya sembari berlalu. Membenarkan letak jaketnya dan memasuki ruangan selanjutnya yang terdengar suara riuh orang berkelahi.

Maniknya berkelana ke sekeliling ruangan besar tersebut. Mendapati Jellal yang tengah kesulitan melawan Orga. Pria berbadan besar dengan wajah terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh. Sekilas ia melihat seperti sosok Laxus, namun setelah diperhatikan lebih jauh, sangat berbeda dengan pentolan bos terkuat berambut pirang itu.

"Jellal!" Panggilnya.

Jellal melompat kebelakang dan menghentikan gerakannya -menoleh pada Natsu. "Natsu!" Ucapan tersebut membuat lawan bertarungnya menoleh pada pemuda pinkish yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Cepat pergilah! Sting berada di lapangan Central Timur!". Jellal kembali menatap pria di depannya. "Tak ada waktu lagi! Selesaikan urusanmu secepat mungkin!"

"He?" Orga menyeringai. "Tak sopan mengalihkan pandanganmu saat bertarung denganku," Ia mengelus jenggot tipisnya. "Jadi itu bosmu? Cih! Aku ragu jika ia bisa melawan Sting dengan mudah. Atau jangan-jangan.. dia akan mati dalam hitungan detik saja Ha Ha Ha.."

"Terlalu banyak bicara untuk orang dengan model sepertimu. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan urusan kita!"

Lelaki itupun tertawa keras. "Ha Ha Ha.. tanpa kau suruhpun aku ingin melenyapkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tak akan kalah dengan kutu busuk sepertimu!"

"Mulutmu pun lebih cocok sebagai mulut wanita." Selamat untuk Jellal karena telah memancing kekesalan dari musuhnya. Dalam detik selanjutnya mereka kembali saling beradu pukulan tanpa mengenal ampun.

Natsu masih memperhatikan mereka berdua. Demi dirinya, Jellal yang dikenal sebagai pria yang tenang dan tak suka berkelahi mempertaruhkan martabatnya sebagai anak buah Kelompok Timur, sekaligus sahabatnya. Ia beruntung memiliki banyak teman serta anak buah yang begitu mempercayainya dan dapat ia percayai. Ia tak sendirian lagi. Banyak teman-teman yang peduli padanya. Natsu mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan ruangan beserta para manusia didalamnya.

Lapangan Central Timur. Sebuah lapangan sepakbola yang tak pernah lagi digunakan untuk bertanding atau kegiatan lainnya. Puncaknya beberapa tahun silam, kepala pemilik lapangan tersebut tewas terbunuh suporter yang rusuh akibat kekalahan tim idolanya. Karena mereka lebih dominan, kerusakan beserta korban tewas banyak berjatuhan. Tak dinyana, mereka membawa bekal senjata tajam seperti parang, katana lipat, pisau lipat, dan bom dengan daya ledak yang cukup dapat meruntuhkan tembok bata. Akibatnya, bangunan di sekitar lapangan juga tak luput dari amukan masa yang bertambah parah.

Memang. Jika dilihat dari sejarahnya, wilayah Timur banyak memegang penghargaan atas banyak kerusuhan yang terjadi. Wilayah lainnya hanya beberapa saja kasus yang menjerat geng mafia tersebut. Malah ada yang tidak terjerat kasus satupun, yaitu wilayah yang dipimpin oleh Midnight. Banyak rumor bahwa Midnight memliki bakat yang cukup bagus dalam memimpin. Sejauh ini kota Selatan tak pernah terdengar terlibat kasus Medium bahkan Large. Yah walaupun ada beberapa diantaranya kasus Kecil seperti pencopet yang terlalu berani mencopet di wilayahnya dan berakhir mengenaskan.

Maka dari itu, Laxus menunjuk Natsu sebagai pengganti Mystogan untuk memimpin wilayah Timur tersebut. Entah karena alasan apa, yang pasti ia yakin bahwa Natsu sanggup melakukan tugasnya sebagai yang dipercaya oleh banyak pentolan mafia. Cukup rumit memang, namun ia masih mendapat bimbingan dari Laxus maupun bos lainnya. Hingga akhirnya perang Wilayah pertamanya tak terelakkan.

Natsu hanya berpikir dirinya yang dulu seorang anak laki-laki yang ditinggal oleh ayahnya, tak mengetahui sedikitpun dasar berkelahi dan juga tak memiliki teman satupun karena hidup di tempat yang terpencil. Kini menjadi seseorang yang begitu banyak dikenal oleh banyak kalangan, walaupun dalam arti profesinya dicap sebagai profesi ekstrim. Selama ia tak membunuh, ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Sekarangpun ia tak lagi bertekad untuk mencari ayahnya yang entah dimana keberadaannya, Natsu tak peduli lagi. Tak tau apakah sosok pria tersebut masih hidup ataukah sudah meninggal. Bahkan ia telah melupakan wajah ayahnya tersebut. Bukannya membenci karena seseorang yang telah membuatnya ada di dunia ini meninggalkannya. Hanya saja usaha pencariannya selama ini terlalu membuatnya lelah. Tak ada kabar sedikitpun. Seolah hilang begitu saja seperti tertelan di Benua Hitam. Ia telah menemukan rumah yang sebenarnya, rumah dimana terdapat orang-orang yang peduli padanya, orang-orang yang tidak terikat darah namun sanggup melebihi ikatan darah sekalipun. Awalnya memang canggung, akan tetapi sedikit demi sedikit menjadi terbiasa.

Pemuda kekasih putri Heartfilia itu memacu kecepatannya menuju tempat dimana yang dikatakan oleh Jellal sebelumnya. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari basecamp miliknya. Melewati gedung beserta bangunan perkotaan tua yang dipenuhi retakan dan lumut. Yang mana menjadi saksi bisu atas kerusuhan suporter sepuluh tahun silam. Bayangkan saja bagaimana keadaan sekitarnya jika sepuluh tahun dibiarkan saja tanpa adanya kepedulian pemerintah untuk memperbaiki tempat tersebut. Sudah pasti tak terawat.

Sementara Natsu masih terus berlari ke tempat yang dituju, pada salah satu sudut bangunan di tempat yang sama tampak sekelebat bayangan hitam tengah mengikutinya. Tak terlihat sedikitpun sosok siapa dibalik jubah hitam tersebut karena turut mengenakan penutup kepala dan juga masker berwarna senada. Dilihat dari jubah tersebut, biasanya anak buah dari Sting yang berasal dari juru pengintai merangkap juru penyerang. Natsu pernah berhapan dengan orang berjubah tersebut, namun tak hanya satu orang saja. Kelompok Selatan memiliki banyak anggota dari juru pengintai. Entah tepatnya berapa jumlah anggota didalamnya. Yang bisa dipastikan adalah keberhasilan mereka dalam menjalankan tugas.

Sosok itu masih berlari mengikuti Natsu. Dibalik maskernya sosok itu menyeringai dan kedua onyx merahnya menatap tajam mangsa didepannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa sampai disana semudah itu."

**...**

**Squad Utara. Basecamp Laxus.**

BRAAAAAKKK!

Pintu dibuka paksa hingga menimbulkan suara benturan yang amat keras. Sang empu ruangan nampak sedikit terlonjak karena anak buah menyebalkan itu seenaknya saja.

"Laxus! Ini benar-benar gawat!" Teriak pria itu.

Laxus menatapnya tajam. "Sialan! Kau sudah sembarangan membuka pintu ruanganku dan sekarang kau berteriak kepadaku. Apa kau mau dikebiri paksa?"

Pemuda itu menyadari aura tak enak yang menguar dengan kuat hingga membuat mulutnya bungkam seketika. Sadar bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. "Ah.. M-Maaf Laxus, tapi memang sedang ada hal yang sangat gawat saat ini. Kau harus melihatnya sendiri dan mengambil tindakan yang pantas." Pemuda itu mencoba menjelaskan. Laxus mengangkat satu alisnya. Tak paham.

"Kau berbicara dengan bahasa yang sulit ku pahami. Bukannya aku sudah bilang berkali-kali untuk menyampaikan langsung pada intinya, Fried?"

Pemuda tangan kanan sang bos Wilayah Utara itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Ahaha.. Maafkan aku, mungkin karena terlalu panik."

Laxus mendesah, menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada sandaran sofa. "Hal apa yang membuatmu begitu panik? Apakah ada kabar yang serius? Atau preman tempo hari kembali lagi?"

"Bukan itu. Bahkan ini lebih gawat dari apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Kau benar-benar ingin dikebiri diruangan ini sekarag juga?" Perkataannya begitu menusuk. Hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana namun membunuh itu mampu membuat lawan bicaranya tak berkutik sekedar menatap sosoknya.

"T-Tidak!"

"Katakan dengan singkat, maksimal sepuluh kata." Fried terkesiap. Mana mungkin bisa menjelaskan dengan sepuluh kata? Mustahil. Ia meneguk luahnya sendiri -membuka mulut hendak berbicara.

"Basecamp Natsu diserang oleh kelompok Barat. Pagi ini."

Hening.

Laxus terdiam ditempatnya. Alis kanannya sedikit terangkat. "Apa kau bercanda?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Jika kau tak percaya.." Fried mengambil sebuah remote televisi diatas nakas -menyalakannya dan mengganti _channel _berita yang sebelumnya tak sengaja ia tonton.

.._bentrokan terjadi pada waktu menjelang sore hari ini terlihat sangat ricuh dan kacau. Banyak orang dari kedua belah pihak kelompok masing-masing yaitu Timur dan Barat tergeletak di sekitar area yang disinyalir sebagai basecamp Geng Kelompok Timur. Bentrokan antar wilayah ini merupakan bentrokan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yang mana masih wilayah dari kedua belah pihak. Kejadian ini kembali menuai banyak respon dari berbagai kalangan._

Laxus terpaku pada siaran berita tersebut. Tak salah lagi, bangunan yang sangat familiar itu memang bangunan bsecamp milik Natsu. Kepulan asap jelas terlihat membumbung tinggi. Walaupun wartawan itu mengambil gambar dari tempat yang cukup jauh, ia bisa memastikan semuanya. Ini adalah hal yang serius. Benar-benar terjadi. Suara dentuman tembakan terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya. Ia harus bertindak. Segera. Jika tidak, resiko yang lebih besar akan terjadi pada Natsu maupun lawannya. Ini harus dihentikan.

"Fried! Hubungi Midnight, Cobra atau yang lainnya. Katakan untuk bergegas menuju ke wilayah Timur. Secepatnya!"

Laxus berdiri, meraih mantelnya yang berada pada sandaran kursi lalu memakainya. "Fried kita akan kesana, ajak Elfman dan Bickslow. Batalkan misi yang ada di hari ini maupun besok." Laxus memberikan instruksi padanya. Fried mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian keluar untuk menyampaikan hal tersebut pada seluruh anggota yang berada di basecamp.

Pemuda pirang itu mendekati almari kayu miliknya -membuka pintu almari tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat beberapa tombol dengan warna yang berbeda. Ia menekan tombol berwarna merah yang berukuran paling besar diantara tombol lainnya. Sebuah laci pintu rahasia terbuka dengan perlahan, hingga akhirnya terbuka seluruhnya. Layar _touch _yang berada di balik pintu almari aktif memperlihatkan tombol-tombol angka dan diatasnya bertuliskan kalimat 'masukkan kata sandi'. Tak ada yang tau jika pentolan Kelompok Utara itu memiliki alat yang sedemikian canggih termasuk anak buahnya. Pastinya almari tersebut adalah tempat penyimpanan barang pribadi maupun barang berharga. Tampak rumit memang, namun begitu ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya sebuah laci cukup besar tergeser ke arahnya.

Laci tersebut berisikan beberapa buah pistol saku terlangka hingga keluaran terbaru. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa sosok pemuda itu begitu menyukai benda yang hanya dimiliki oleh petinggi pemerintahan maupun kepala kepolisian. Ia ingat, salah satunya adalah pemberian Gildarts -sang bos sebelum dirinya. Sangat legendaris. Konon pistol tersebut telah memakan berpuluh-puluh orang dalam satu malam. Hebat. Gildarts bilang, ia menggunakannya untuk menghabisi para kelompok yang mencoba memberontak saat memutuskan membuat perjanjian damai antar wilayah. Berat memang, akan tetapi kalau tidak demi masyarakat takkan mau repot dan susah payah membentuk aliansi dengan bos-bos wilayah lainnya. Apalagi saat itu (saat sebelum Cobra, Mystogan dan bos sebelum Midnight masih berjaya di eranya) banyak diantara mereka menganut paham seperti Sting. Bisa dibayangkan. Banyak kericuhan yang terjadi. Mereka tak pandang bulu jika masyarakat yang bermukim disekitarnya banyak menjadi korban.

Laxus mengambil salah satu pistol, menelitinya apakah masih layak dipakai ataukah masih ada sisa peluru didalamnya. Lalu ia memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam saku mantelnya dengan hati-hati. Ia kembali mengunci almari pribadinya. Laxus meraih ponselnya, menekan tuts-tuts yang tertera pada layar.

"Apa aku harus memberitahunya?" Ia tak yakin. Kedua maniknya tampak menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Ini bukanlah persoalan biasa yang bisa ia sampaikan padanya seperti menjentikkan jari kelingking, sudah termasuk ke dalam level darurat. Pasalnya seseorang yang akan ia hubungi adalah seseorang yang pernah menjadi tetua kelompok Natsu. Memang selama ini para anggota (termasuk Natsu) tak pernah tidak memberitahukan kegiatan apapun pada orang tersebut. Semata-mata demi menghormati karena telah membantu maupun membimbing hingga saat ini. _Well, _walaupun hanya melalui sambungan telepon atau anggota mereka bergantian yang mengunjunginya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Laxus menekan tombol _Call _ pada nomor Mystogan. Terdengar suara jika telepon telah tersambung ketika ia mendekatkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

Telepon diangkat!

_"Yo! Ada apa Laxus? Tumben kau menghubungiku?"_

"Ah ya.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Senpai." Ekspresi bingung terpasang diwajahnya.

_"Oh? Katakan saja. Apakah hal yang penting?"_

"Sangat penting."

_"Apa itu?"_

Laxus terdiam. Tak tau bagaimana harus mengatakan hal tersebut. Bisa dipastikan seseorang lawan bicaranya akan sangat terkejut atau mungkin berteriak lalu bergegas menuju dimana kejadian itu sedang berlangsung. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat Mystogan khawatir dan repot, apa lagi mengingat kini pemuda yang gemar menutupi wajahnya itu menggunakan kursi roda untuk pergi kemanapun.

_"Laxus? Hei?" _

Laxus tersentak. "Emm.. tapi sebelumnya kau tak usah khawatirkan itu, aku sudah menyuruh Fried untuk menghubungi para tetua yang bisa datang."

_"Sebegitu penting dan gawatkah?"_

"Yah.. seperti yang kau kira."

_"Katakan."_

Ia meneguk ludahnya. Bersiap untuk mengatakan hal itu. "Anak didikmu, kelompok Timur, Natsu.. diserang oleh kelompok Barat. Ku dengar bukan karena ingin merebut wilayah. Namun lebih karena permasalahan masalalu."

Hening sejenak.

_"Sudah kuduga." _ Kata-kata final tersebut membuat Laxus terpaku tak mengerti.

**...**

Natsu terus berlari. Tak sedikitpun anggota tubuhnya yang merasakan lelah atau sakit karena goresan pisau pada pertarungan sebelumnya. Seakan mendukung situasi saat ini. Ia merasa tubuhnya ringan seperti balon, kakinya pun sama. Dengan lincah melewati jalanan aspal yang sudah tampak tua dengan lubang-lubang neraka di sekitarnya. Bayangkan saja saat malam hari seorang pengendara motor yang tak tau mengenai situasi kota mati melewati jalanan ini, keesokan harinya mungkin sudah ditemukan tak bernyawa. Tampak berlebihan, akan tetapi itu resiko terburuknya.

Tepat di persimpangan jalan dengan gapura besar bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang' di bagian kiri, Natsu menghentikan langkah. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Kausnya sudah basah akibat keringat yang membanjir. Ia melepaskan jaket, meletakkannya pada sebuah pagar besi berkarat. Sebenarnya ia sedikit lupa. Arah mana yang harus ia ambil untuk menuju Lapangan Central Timur. Alasannya, ia tak pernah melewati jalanan tersebut karena memang tak ada tempat yang ia tuju yang searah dengan dimana Lapangan tua itu berada. Apartemen Natsu menuju arah utara dari basecampnya, sedangkan Gym maupun rumah Lucy menuju ke arah Barat dimana dekat dengan kota yang ramai penduduk.

"Ke arah mana?" Kedua manik onyx itu mengamati ketiga arah yang berbeda. Bingung, bagaimana kalau mengambil arah yang salah? Ia tak punya waktu untuk mencoba satu persatu jalan tersebut. Jika salah, itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bingung hey, Dragneel-san?"

Suara berat seorang pria membuatnya tersentak. Tubuhnya refleks berbalik. Namun tak ada satupun orang disekitarnya. "Siapa kau?" Natsu masih celingak-celinguk mencari dimana sosok yang berbicara padanya.

"Aku? Disini.. diatasmu."

Natsu mendongak. Ada seseorang disana. Diatas gapura besar -memakai jubah hitam dengan penutup kepala serta sebuah masker. Otak Natsu kembali memutar saat dimana dirinya menghadapi sosok seperti itu di apartemen lamanya. Entah sosok didalamnya apakah orang yang sama. Namun jubah tersebut sangat mirip dengan jubah yang dikenakan oleh sosok yang dulu.

"Kau.. bawahan Sting?" Tanyanya tajam.

"Heh? Bawahan Sting? Jangan bercanda," Sosok tersebut turun dengan sempurna menggunakan kedua kakinya. "Nada bicaramu terdengar sangat merendahkanku. Padahal kau sendiri tak lebih hebat dari Sting."

Urat dahinya menegang. Ia berpikir, jika bukan bawahan berarti sosok itu adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Sting. "Ketahuilah, aku berada disini bukan karena ingin berbaik hati kepadamu. Hanya ingin melanjutkan urusanku setelah kau menghacurkan topengku. Saat itu." Dilihat dari sorot matanya sosok itu menyeringai.

Jadi benar? Sosok itu yang pernah menyerang apartemennya dan menculik Lucy?

Natsu geram. Tangannya mengepal hebat. "Jadi kau yang menculik Lucy? Kau orangnya?!"

Terdengar kikikan pelan dari sosok tersebut. "Tepat sekali, ternyata kau mengerti dengan cepat. Rumor bahwa kau bos yang cerdas ternyata bukan hanya bualan semata. Namun sayang.. sosok sepertimu bahkan tega merebut kekasih teman baikku."

Apa? Teman baiknya? Dan maksudnya.. merebut?

"Ku katakan padamu bahwa aku tak merebutnya. Dan kau bahkan tak berhak mencampuri dan mengomentari urusanku dengan Sting. Kau tak tau apapun!"

"Apa katamu? Tidak berhak? Ha Ha Ha.. kau itu lucu sekali Dragneel-san!" Tertawanya lantang. "Untuk ukuran bos sepertimu.. terlalu kurang ajar jika dibiarkan begitu saja. Jadi bisakah kita mulai 'latihannya'?" Ia menekan jari jemarinya hingga berbunyi seperti tulang patah.

"Kau tak keberatan, Dragneel-san?"

Natsu tertantang. "Cih!" Decihannya membuat sosok tersebut kembali menyeringai.

"Kuanggap sebagai jawaban ya."

Natsu melesat hendak menyerang orang itu. Gerakannya cukup lincah, kedua manikya seolah menjadi seperti layar monitor yang sanggup membaca keadaan maupun pergerakan lawannya. Namun sosok itu tak bergerak untuk bersiap menerima pukulan atau sekedar membalas seragan yang akan Natsu daratkan. Natsu yang dapat membaca titik mana yang tepat, menambah daya pukulan pada kepalan tangannya. Ia yakin pukulan itu mengenainya telak. Saat beberapa detik sebelum mendarat, sosok itu dengan cepat dapat menghindari Natsu. Akibatnya pemuda pinkish tersebut terkejut dengan akhir meninju udara.

_Apa-apaan gerakannya? _

Ia berhenti. Mustahil ada seseorang yang bisa melebihi kecepatannya. Siapa orang itu?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanyanya mantap. Sorot matanya membidik tajam sosok misterius itu. Bukan orang biasa yang dapat dikalahkan dengan cara sederhana. Namun sepertinya ia harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Ini tidak main-main. Bukti bahwa orang itu kuat sudah didepan mata.

"Aku? Untuk apa kau tau? Itu tidaklah penting siapa diriku." Benar-benar sombong. Sosok tu mengibaskan telapak tangan kirinya dengan angkuh.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Aku ingin hiburan yang lebih menarik daripada mengeksekusi para bawahanmu. Apa kau takut setelah aku bisa melampauimu, Dragneel-san?" Ia mengejek.

"Kau bahkan bukan apa-apa." Natsu kembali menyerangnya. Namun kali ini sama saja pukulan tangannya dapat dengan mudah dihindari. Malah ia tak dapat memukul sedikitpun sosok tersebut. Sangat gesit. Hingga kini luapan emosi memenuhi rongga dada Natsu, membuatnya tidak fokus melemparkan pukulan tangan. Alhasil, Natsu lengah. Sosok itu melayangkan tinju pada perutnya. Natsu terpental. Tersungkur pada aspal tidak rata.

Meringis. Salah salah satu tangannya memegangi bagian perut sementara tangan yang lain menopang tubuhnya.

_Sialan! Bagaimana bisa?_

Dari bibirnya mengalir darah berwarna merah kental -menetes pada aspal hitam. Ia akui, ia lengah. Entah, mengapa dengan mudahnya ia terpancing omongan si pria brengsek. Kesalahannya membuat Natsu merasakan pukulan menyakitkan pada perut. Bisa ia pastikan lambungnya penyok -tak lagi simetris seperti sebelumnya. Jika begini ia tak mungkin dapat mengalahkan orang itu.

"Kau lemah," Ucap pria itu. "Sangat lemah."

Natsu mengeratkan tangannya. Giginyapun sama. Ia benci menjadi lemah. Merasa tak mampu melindungi dirinya atau teman-temannya. Terlebih Lucy. Otaknya kembali memutar saat dimana orang ini menculik kekasihnya. Sempat terpikir jika saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membalas hal yang pernah membuatnya geram. Tetapi tidak. Bukan waktunya untuk balas dendam. Itu tak penting. Ia harus bergegas menyelesaikan situasi ini.

Ia bangkit dengan nyeri yang masih bersarang pada lambungnya. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali berbicara hey Sialan." Natsu menghela nafas panjang. Menetralkan pikirannya. Tangan kanananya kembali mengerat, namun tak seperti yang sebelumnya. Terbesit sebuah ide. Ia pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kali ini ia yakin jika tak mungkin gagal.

"Cukup sudah untuk pemanasannya. Keluarkan kemampuan yang kau punya, dan bertarunglah dengan serius," Tatapan pemuda pinkish itu menajam. "Tanpa ampun."

Tak ada ragu.

"Hoooh? Dengan senang hati."

Sosok itu menyiapkan kedua tangannya. Hendak menyerang Natsu terlebih dahulu. Seolah kembali ke keadaan dirinya yang semula setelah emosinya terkontrol. Ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencananya. Jika seperti ini, akan lebih susah untuk mencari dimana celah pada lawannya mengingat serangan yang dilancarkan adalah pukulan bertubi-tubi.

"Kau lumayan.. teruslah menghindar hingga kau lelah. Tak ada bedanya dengan seorang pesuruh yang tak bisa bertindak."

Natsu tak menggubrisnya. Orang itu melompat ke belakang -mengambil sebuah ancang-ancang. Tak lupa mengeratkan tinjunya seraya kembali menyerang Natsu. Hal ceroboh dari seorang petarung adalah terburu-buru. Hanya karena nafsu untuk memburu lawannya dapat menjadi senjata yang berbalik pada tuannya. Sebisa mungkin fokus dengan pergerakan lawan tidak tercermin pada sosok berjubah itu. Malah Natsu yang mendapatkan peluang untuk membaca semuanya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa inilah saatnya untuk melakukannya.

Orang itu lengah. Natsu bisa merasakan getaran emosi di setiap ayunan tangan. Tangan kirinya yang berada di samping tubuhnya terbuka, berganti seperti hendak mencengkeram sesuatu. Sementara tangan lainnya melemas tanpa bermakna apapun. Sosok itu masih saja sibuk menyerang Natsu, tanpa mengetahui jika pemuda Dragneel tersebut menyiapkan satu rencana brilian. Entah apa. Natsu membelokkan tubuhnya kesamping dengan gesit, tangan kirinya mengarah pada wajah dan tangan kanannya mengarah pada kepala bagian belakang orang itu.

"Sialan!" Orang itu mengumpat saat celahnya dimasuki. Ia tak menyadarinya. Sekarang apa?

_Seeeet! Breeeek!_

Keduanya mendarat diatas aspal usang dengan posisi saling membelakangi. Yang membuat terkejut adalah Natsu telah sukses menjalankan idenya. Di kedua tangannya, robekan besar jubah hitam serta masker dari sosok misterius tersebut berhasil ia rampas. Kini ia akan mengetahui siapakah orang dibalik jubah keparat yang sudah membuatnya geram. Natsu berdiri, ia menoleh sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan. Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berlutut dengan satu lututnya, sedangkan satu kakinya menopang tangan. Rambut hitam sebahunya berkibar. Tubuhnya memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan Natsu, terlihat saat meyudahi acara berlututnya dan berdiri dengan posisi masih membelakangi Natsu.

"Kau memang orang yang sama." Ucap Natsu. Orang itu diam saja sembari tangannya meraba bagian wajah. Tak lama kemudian bahunya sedikit berguncang menandakan pemuda itu setengah tertawa. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mengagumkan.. kau orang kedua yang berani memegang wajahku. Tapi tidak cukup untuk melukaiku." Ia sedikit menoleh. Melihat Natsu dengan wajah psikopatnya. Dan ia berbalik. Rambut hitamnya menutupi salah satu wajah termasuk satu matanya. Sorotnya tajam, seolah seperti sebuah katana yang barusaja diasah oleh seorang samurai berpengalaman. Maniknya merah darah memberi kesan bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah seseorang yang cukup sangar.

"Selamat, karena telah membuka paksa jubahku. Itu berarti pertarungan selanjutnya kau benar-benar tak akan selamat. Tak ada kesempatan lari untukmu, karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu setelah mengetahui sosokku." Seringaian kejam tertempel disana. Aura hitam menguar dengan sangat kental. Natsu harus waspada mulai saat ini, bisa saja lelaki itu menyembunyikan beberapa senjata tajam di dalam pakaiannya. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa kali ini ia benar-benar terjebak dengan orang yang salah. Seperti di hadapkan dengan seorang psikopat gila yang haus akan barang-barang haram dan memabukkan.

"Haaaaahh.. pastikan kau sudah menulis pesan terakhir sebelum kematianmu." Tanpa bersiap pemuda itu langsung saja melesat secepat kilat ke arah Natsu. Natsu mematung. Seketika otaknya berhenti bekerja. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia tak mampu untuk menghadapi orang itu. Ia merasa kembali lemah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Waktu semakin berlalu, dan lelaki itu semakin mendekat.

Tak ada. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia merasa bukan seperti dirinya.

Apakah ia bisa mengharap seseorang untuk membantunya? Mustahil. Tak ada seorangpun di wilayah ini.

Natsu mengalihkan kedua lengannya untuk melindungi diri. Memejamkan mata, berpikir bahwa mungkin ini adalah akhir dari dirinya. Apakah ia akan kalah? Tak bisa menepati janjinya pada Loke, pada Lucy -kekasihnya, teman-temanya? Bahkan tak bisa menyampaikan kebenaran dibalik permasalahan masa lalunya.

BUKHHH! BLAMMM! KRAAAAK!

Natsu membuka matanya. Ia begitu terkejut dengan suara aneh yang tertangkap telinganya. Apakah tubuhnya sudah terhantam? Namun mengapa tak terasa sakit sedikitpun? Ia mengintip dari celah lengannya, kedua maniknya melebar tatkala menangkap seseorang berada di depannya dengan rambut hitam panjang tak terurus.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Salamander. Setelah semua ini selesai, akan ku kirimkan tagihan kedalam rekeningmu."

"Gajeel!"

Sementara itu, sosok yang sebelumnya menyerang Natsu terpental beberapa meter hingga menabrak tembok beton. "Uakh!" Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. "Dia.. Keparat!"

Dengan susah payah pemuda itu bangkit. Berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang banyak disebut pemimpin dan tangan kanan sang bos. Gajeel menoleh kearahnya. Memberikan tatapan intimidasi yang lebih kuat. "Beraninya kau muncul," Gajeel menggeram. "Dan ingin melukai temanku?"

"Cih! Aku tak punya urusan denganmu."

"Aku yang mempunyai urusan denganmu-" Natsu memandang keduanya bingung.

"-Rogue Cheney."

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

Akhirnya sudah selesai ngetik chapter ini! Susah! Susah bagian actionnya.. nyampe nyari referensi ke novel action ato anime lainnya. Bener-bener keriting ~ih otak! Saya nggak mau banyak komentar karena jari dan mata saya juga ikutan keriting! Nyahahaha #dibom.

_**Big hug and thanks to :**_

_**All readers, favoriters, followers an reviewers.**_

_**Gomenasai karena tidak bisa lagi membalas satu persatu, karena saya sudah nggak tahan #lambaikamera #emotkebeletpipis. ,**_

_**.**_

_**Akhir kata...**_

_**Terimakasih sudah menunggu :)**_

Bagaimana tanggapan anda chapter ini? Mohon kritik dan sarannya :)

Jaa.. see next chapter. Salam singkat S. REVI :)


	19. Chapter 19 : Gajeel vs Rogue

**.**

**.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT : PERHATIKAN DAN BACA BAIK-BAIK PADA AUTHOR'S NOTE! SAYA MENGHARAPKAN JAWABAN DARI ANDA :D**

**.**

**.**

_Dengan susah payah pemuda itu bangkit. Berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang banyak disebut pemimpin dan tangan kanan sang bos. Gajeel menoleh kearahnya. Memberikan tatapan intimidasi yang lebih kuat. "Beraninya kau muncul," Gajeel menggeram. "Dan ingin melukai temanku?"_

_"Cih! Aku tak punya urusan denganmu."_

_"Aku yang mempunyai urusan denganmu-" Natsu memandang keduanya bingung._

_"-Rogue Cheney."_

**.**

**.**

**Frozen Girl.**

_Original Story by : Shiruetto Revi._

_**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima-senpai.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Present chapter 19 : Gajeel vs Rogue, Kasih sayang seorang kakak.

.

.

**WARNING! : OOC, AU, TYPO (S), BAD STORY, dan semua kekurangan author sbg penulis amatir tersebar disini. **

**Fic ini mengandung sedikit unsur 18+, kalimat yang mungkin terlalu vulgar, menggunakan bahasa yang tidak sopan dan juga plot cerita tentang kekerasan. Diharap para pembaca bisa bijaksana dalam menyikapi, mengambil sisi positif dalam intisari cerita (walaupun hanya sedikit), bagi para pembaca dibawah umur yang cukup untuk mengetahui maksud maupun bahasa yang digunakan dalam fic ini, saya tekankan **_**JANGAN MENIRUNYA. **_**Karena semua sisi negatif dalam fic ini sangat **_**tidak **_**direkomendasikan untuk dicontoh. Sebagaimana saya S. Revi selaku author mengharapkan maklum dan perhatiannya dari para **_**readers**_** sekalian. Semata-mata hanya bertujuan untuk menghibur dan mencurahkan apa yang ada dalam imajinasi saya.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFICTION, LETS PRESS BACK BUTTON IN YOUR MOBILE PHONE, TABLET or COMPUTER. **

**.**

**.**

Natsu yang masih tak paham hanya bisa bungkam sembari menatap mereka berdua. Bergantian. Gajeel tak melepas pandangan mematikannya pada pemuda itu sedetikpun. Apakah Gajeel mengenalnya? Dilihat dari situasi tersebut, pemuda ber_piercing_ itu tampaknya memang mengenal pria misterius yang sanggup mengimbangi _skill _berkelahinya. Bahkan mereka terlihat saling familiar . Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Tunggu! Gajeel apa-apaan ini? Kau mengenalnya?" Natsu mencoba mencari tau hubungan antar keduanya.

"Aku sangat mengenalnya," Gajeel menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang pada Natsu. "Salamander, pergilah.. aku yang akan melawannya."

"Apa kau bercanda? Dia bahkan bisa menyamai kemampuanku berkelahi. Mustahil kau bisa melawannya!"

"Diam! Bukankah kau juga punya urusanmu sendiri?" Gajeel berucap sembari kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria yang masih tersungkur pada reruntuhan tembok. "Kau hanya tinggal memberikan kepercayaanmu padaku. Walaupun aku tau tak akan mudah untuk mengalahkannya."

Natsu tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia terpaku. Otaknya gagal paham dengan apa yang barusan Gajeel lontarkan.

"Heeh? Kau bilang akan mengalahkanku?" Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri. Lantas ia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor karena debu. "Serangga kecil seperti kalian takkan pernah bisa mengalahkanku atau membuat kulitku memar sedikitpun."

Pemuda yang sebelumnya dipanggil dengan nama 'Rogue Cheney' tersebut tersenyum meremehkan. "Pukulanmu tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Cih!" Gajeel mendecih, menatapnya tajam bak pisau yang siap mencabik-cabik daging segar. "Tak usah banyak bicara dan segera lawan aku."

Omongan pemuda berpawakan seperti berandal itu disambut dengan seringaian tak terbaca. "Haruskah aku bertepuk tangan dahulu untuk aksi penyambutanmu?"

"Aku tak butuh. Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

Natsu semakin bingung dengan situasi tersebut. Otaknya semakin tak mampu untuk memahami apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun disaat seperti ini, kedatangan Gajeel dikala ia sedang terpojok adalah sebuah keajaiban. Entah dari mana datangnya tentulah Gajeel sangat membantu. Natsu tak punya waktu yang cukup untuk terpaku memandang mereka berdua yang saling menebaskan laser dari mata mereka.

Tunggu! Natsu merasa menangkap sesuatu yang janggal di situasi ini. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama ada sedikit garis kemiripan diantara mereka berdua. Tatapan tajam pria misterius adalah tatapan khas Gajeel saat terbakar amarah. Dan hal lainnya, mereka sama-sama memiiliki iris mata berwarna merah darah dan rambut hitam. Oke, jangan katakan bahwa mereka.. dan pria itu..

"Tunggu! Gajeel!" Gajeel yang siap menyerang, terpaksa menghentikan gerak tubuhnya. Ia sedikit menoleh pada Natsu. "Apakah dia adikmu?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar dari rasa penasaran Natsu.

Sementara keduanya terdiam seolah rahasia besar mereka terbongkar di hadapan publik. Tak ada tanggapan. Natsu mengetahui maksud dari sikap diamnya mereka. Dan tanpa mereka jawab, ia sudah dapat menerka jawaban yang sangat tepat.

Rogue terkikik dan setelah itu tertawa dengan keras. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu terlihat girang bak mendapatkan sebongkah emas. Ia bertepuk tangan. "Aku mengagumi kepintaranmu, Dragneel. Apa orang ini memberitahumu tentangku?". Lelaki itu menunjuk pada Gajeel. Tatapan mata mengejeknya beralih pada Gajeel. "Bagaimana? Apa aku harus memanggilmu lagi-" Menyeringai puas. "-aniki?"

"Cih!" Gajeel menarik oxygen dari hidungnya. "Pergilah Salamander! Atau aku yang akan menghajarmu disini!"

_Well, _sepertinya pemuda ber_piercing _itu tak ingin Natsu ikut campur dalam permasalahannya. Akan tetapi di sisi lain ia begitu penasaran dengan masa lalu Gajeel yang selama ini telah banyak ditutup-tutupi. Tak hanya padanya. Bahkan semua anggota di basecampnya terkecoh dengan sangat apik.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku. Atau aku yang akan menghabisimu setelah ini semua selesai." Natsu meraih kembali jaketnya.

"Sialan. Tergantung kau masih hidup atau tidak." Rahang Natsu mengeras, ia merasa pemuda rambut landak itu sedang mengejek kemampuannya. "Tapi baiklah.. dengan begini kita impas. Padahal aku berharap kau membayarku karena situasi ini." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh. "Dan satu hal lagi Salamander, jika aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan sekarat dan menyedihkan-"

Pemuda pinkish itu terkesiap. "-aku yang akan membunuhmu."

Natsu bersiap pergi seperti yang diinstruksikan Gajeel. Ia tersenyum. Gajeel memang terlihat kejam dari sisi penampilan fisiknya, terlihat awut-awutan dan urakan. Tetapi Gajeel adalah sosok sahabat yang sangat baik padanya. Ia tak menganggap ocehan itu sebagai ancaman. Namun itu malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Secara tidak langsung Gajeel menyemangatinya meski dengan penggalan kata-kata yang ekstrim. Mereka tampak seperti teman baik bukan? Pada kenyataannya memanglah ya.

Pikiran Natsu kembali menggema. Ia harus yakin jika Gajeel dapat membereskan salah satu cecunguk berbahaya bawahan Sting. Tak bisa diremehkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan kekuatan Sting yang sebenarnya jika kekuatan Rogue sanggup mengimbanginya? Apakah waktu itu -saat tragedi penculikan Lucy- belum mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan? Natsu sedikit pesimis. Bagaimana kalau Sting memang lebih kuat darinya? Akankah ia sanggup mengakhiri situasi ini dan menyadarkan Sting dengan penjelasan tentang Lisanna? Kalau benar, pastilah Sting sudah menahan gejolak bertarungnya dengan Natsu selama ini. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana yang dinantikan olehnya.

Tidak akan mudah untuk membujuk Sting. Apalagi menyuruhnya untuk diam dan mendengarkan cerita yang sebenarnya.

Entalah. Masa bodoh. Yang penting ia hanya ingin menghentikan perang tak berguna ini.

"Tak kan ku biarkan kau lolos Dragneel!" Rogue mengacungkan pistol elite berwarna kombinasi hitam dan emas yang tak tau berasal darimana ke arah pentolan Wilayah Timur. Menekan pelatuk dan-

DOR!

-mengenai Natsu.

**...**

Lucy meringkuk di atas kasurnya menghadap ke jendela besar dengan tirai putih. Tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel milik Natsu sembari sesekali menatapnya cukup lama. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan belum ada kabar dari mata-mata Natsu yang akan mengiriminya informasi. Alisnya sedikit mengkerut hingga hampir saja keduanya menyatu. Hatinya gundah dan gelisah. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Natsu. Detak jantungnya juga lebih cepat, mungkin karena otaknya terlalu memikirkan hal diluar batas wajar. Jujur saja. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu. Banyak pertanyaan di otaknya yang bergelayut manja seakan meminta jawaban dengan pasti.

Apa yang sedang Natsu lakukan? Apakah baik-baik saja?

Sampai kapan kerusuhan ini akan usai?

Dan beberapa pertanyaan lainnya mirip dengan nyamuk yang mengerubungi sang korban untuk mengantri menghisap darahnya.

Kedua indera pendengarannya menangkap bebunyian yang sedikit mirip dengan sirine ambulans atau milik polisi setempat. Walaupun samar, dapat ia pastikan bahwa kerusuhan itu sudah sampai hingga kota. Tentu saja akan menjadi berita besar setelah beberapa tahun belakangan tak tercium aktifitas oleh media massa. Untuk beberapa minggu yang akan datang Kota wilayah timur dan yang lainnya akan disibukkan dengan berita hangat mengenai bentrokan kubu Natsu dan Sting. Dan dengan segera, banyak khalayak akan tau siapa pentolan Wilayah Barat yang selama ini tidak banyak diketahui. Mereka akan terkejut begitu mendengar bahwa Sting Eucliffe -Detektif Muda legendaris yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi menantu sekaligus penerus Bangsawan Heartfilia- adalah bos misterius yang sudah menjadi dalang kerusuhan seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Lucy tak membayangkan bagaimana reaksi masyarakat yang pernah menonton berita pemuda itu dan berkoar-koar menyombongkan diri. Otomatis cara pandang mereka terhadap Sting menjadi berbeda. Tak terkecuali ayahnya yang selama ini tak mengetahui siapa dan kebusukan Sting. Ia menanti dimana kedok Sting yang sebenarnya terungkap. Namun ia tak berharap ayahnya akan berbalik meminta maaf padanya. Itu mustahil. Ia hafal benar dengan sifat angkuh ayahnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore hari. Itu artinya kerusuhan itu sudah berlangsung. Otaknya terus terpusat bagaimana keadaan Natsu saat ini. Ia takut jika kemungkinan pikiran buruk yang sempat mampir benar terjadi. Ia bahkan tak mau membayangkan hal itu. Kepalanya menoleh pada seseorang yang tengah terlelap disampingnya. Dengkuran halus terdengar disela-sela nafas yang begitu teratur. Kekasih dari pemuda Fullbuster itu tidur dengan sangat damai dan nyenyak. Alis Lucy kembali mengernyit, bagaimana bisa saat perang seperti ini malah tidur dengan nyenyak sementara kekasihnya sedang berjuang meghindari maut. Lalu ia sedikit mengangkat kepala -melirik ke arah Levy yang juga tertidur disofa. Sama nyenyaknya. Ia pun semakin tak mengerti.

Bagi Lucy situasi ini sangatlah tidak benar. Ia harus menemui Natsu segera.

Dengan pelan gadis pirang tersebut bangkit dari ranjang agar tak menimbulkan suara deritan. Mengikat rambut cantik yang sudah nampak panjang itu ke atas. Berdiri, lalu berjalan berjinjit ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Kedua _hazel_nya menangkap sebuah jaket hitam milik Natsu yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar. Terdiam sejenak -kemudian ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Setelah mencuci wajahnya, ia menyumbulkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik kamar mandi untuk melihat apakah Juvia dan Levy masih tertidur. Dan mereka memanglah masih nyaman berenang ke alam mimpi masing-masing. Lucy tersenyum tipis, sepertinya akan berhasil rencananya kali ini.

Ia meraih jaket Natsu -memakainya. Tangannya meraba ke dalam kantung jaket dan menemukan sebuah kupluk berwarna senada. Kebetulan. Pas sekali. Ia memakai kupluk tersebut -menyembunyikan rambut pirang kedalamnya hingga tak terlihat sehelaipun. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap seperti seorang maling keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berniat mencari barang yang bisa digunakannya untuk kabur dari gedung ini. Kakinya mendekati sebuah almari, lalu membukanya. Banyak pakaian Natsu yang ada didalamnya, bisa ia pahami jika tempat ini sudah disiapkan sejak lama sebagai tempat tinggal pengganti. Oke, ia mungkin tak akan kaget jika Natsu memiliki beberapa tempat tinggal lagi di gedung lainnya.

"Yosh.. ini kesempatanku untuk pergi." Ucap Lucy dengan sangat pelan.

Ia mengambil sebuah celana berkantung banyak milik Natsu. Dirasa akan bisa mengelabui banyak orang dengan penampilannya, tak terkecuali kekasihnya. Ia juga melirik di sudut lain almari, ada kacamata hitam dengan bingkai berwarna merah disana.

"Penyamaranku akan lebih sempurna." Seketika senyum di bibirnya mengembang.

.

Lucy keluar dari kamar dengan sangat hati-hati -menutup pintu dan kemudian bersandar pada tembok. Tak lupa sepatu _sport _putihmilik Levy menjadi sasaran empuk yang kini sudah terpakai dengan rapi membungkus kakinya. Ia terlihat seperti lelaki dengan perawakan kecil yang memakai pakaian kebesaran. Berkat penampilannya sekarang, tak mungkin ada seseorang yang dapat mengenalinya. Ia telah menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari seorag putri bangsawan Heartfilia. Tak lupa ia juga memasangkan sebuah masker untuk menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. _Well, _sepertinya_ skill _penyamaran Natsu yang diajarkan dapat ia serap dengan sempurna. Ia harus berterimakasih pada lelaki itu jika nanti bertemu.

Dibalik kacamata hitamnya, kedua _hazel _itu menatap lorong. Ia berniat untuk turun dari gedung tersebut. Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah menuruni anak tangga yang entah berapa jumlahnya. Tidak mungkin menggunakan lift usang yang sudah tak bisa dioperasikan. Tidak ada jalan keluar lain, dan anak tangga itu menghubungkan dengan dua orang penjaga yang berada di lantai satu. Bagaimana caranya kabur tanpa diketahui oleh mereka? Apalagi _sniper _mata-mata kepercayaan Natsu berjaga di dua gedung seberang bangunan yang ia tempati.

Lucy berpikir amat keras. Ia harus keluar dari sini secepatnya. Jika tidak, ia akan terlambat menemui Natsu atau tidak sama sekali. Jari telunjuk ramping itu mengetuk-ngetuk tembok dengan pelan sembari terus memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir. Kemungkinan untuk kabur tidak lebih dari 2%. Penjaga yang disewa oleh Natsu dari wilayah Utara mungkin saja orang yang sangat berpengalaman menjadi _bodyguard. _Jika Lucy melewati lantai dimana mereka berjaga, dapat dipastikan ia akan dicurigai. Lalu ia diseret menuju kamar dan kemudian mengunci kamar tersebut.

Oh Tuhan! Pupus sudah untuk bertemu dengan Natsu. Dan ia tak dapat memastikan bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya saat ini.

Lucy memejamkan kedua mata. Membayangkan hal tersebut membuatnya harus memeras otaknya lebih keras lagi. Mencari cara bagaimana kabur dari gedung tanpa ketahuan. Ia sadari, masih sangat awam melakukan tindakan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi ia juga tidak menguasai _skill _sebagai mafia wanita seperti Levy, Erza maupun Juvia. Tapi..

Tunggu dulu!

Lucy menatap langit-langit lorong. Mencoba menggali ingatan yang samar-samar saat pertama kali kemari bersama Natsu. Kalau tidak salah sebelum pintu keluar, tepatnya di samping anak tangga terdapat sebuah jendela yang cukup besar. Seingatnya jendela tersebut bukanlah jendela permanen. Namun jendela yang bisa dibuka kapan saja. Ia dapat menggunakan jendela tersebut untuk keluar dari bangunan tanpa diketahui. Seketika ide tersebut membuat semangatnya memuncak.

Ia melesat menggunakan kaki bagian depannya menuju anak tangga segesit mungkin. Hal itu bisa menekan 90% suara tapakan yang diakibatkan oleh kakinya pada lantai gedung.

.

Setelah meuruni beratus anak tangga, Lucy menghentikan langkahnya dan duduk bersandar pada tembok. Mengatur nafasnya yang terengah agar kembali tenang. Hanya tak menyangka, menuruni anak tangga sama saja dengan menempuh 2kilometer jalanan dengan berlari. Ditambah bidang yang menurun membuat ritme langkahnya lebih cepat daripada berjalan menaiki tangga tersebut. Jika begini saja ia sudah merasa lelah, lalu bagaimana dengan Natsu saat menggendongnya dan berlari menaiki anak tangga? Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan otot kaki Natsu yang mungkin tampak seperti otot tukang becak. Sesampainya di kamar, Natsu juga tak terlihat begitu kewalahan. Hanya terlihat beberapa bulir keringat yang melewati paras tampan. Apalagi ruangan yang ia tempati tidak bisa dikatakan berada di lantai yang rendah. Jika itu dirinya, belum sampai ruanganpun kakinya sudah tertinggal di anak tangga terlebih dahulu.

_Well, _mungkin itulah perbedaan orang yang terlatih dan tidak. Banyak orang yang menyebut Natsu sebagai pelari yang hebat. Bahkan kekasih Gray bilang saat Natsu, Gray dan Jellal dikejar oleh polisi setelah merampok berlian, pemuda pink itulah yang terlebih dahulu melesat bak kilat meninggalkan dua orang cecunguk yang sedang berusaha mengikuti kecepatannya. Jawabannya, mereka tentu tak bisa mengimbangi sosok pentolan Wilayah Timur itu.

Lucy sedikit melirik ke arah jendela yang ia maksud sebelumnya. Untung saja jendela tersebut terbuka dengan engsel yang telah rusak menganga. Ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk membukanya dulu. Ia mengalihkan lirikannya pada kedua orang yang berjaga di pintu masuk gedung. Salah satunya terlihat sedang asyik tidur bersandar dikursi, dan seseorang yang lain mengamati sekeliling gedung. Cukup waspada. Lucy harus mencari kesempatan dimana ia bisa berjalan cepat atau mengendap untuk menuju jendela dan melompat. Terus mengamati dengan hati-hati agar tak menimbulkan suara ataupun gerakan yang bisa membuat suasana berubah menjadi mencurigakan. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang berjaga tersebut melangkah keluar dari gedung dan merenggangkan sendi-sendinya.

Ini kesempatan bagus. Setelah merasa nafasnya lebih tenang, ia bangkit -berjalan mengendap dengan sedikit berjinjit. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai pada jendela, hanya memerlukan lima langkah saja. Lucy menlihat keluar jendela, tepatnya ke bawah. Jarak antara jendela dengan tanah cukup tinggi membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia tak bisa memastikan apakah dirinya dapat mendarat dengan sempurna atau malah membuatnya cedera.

Tap.

Lucy tersadar oleh suara tapakan kaki seseorang. Ia menoleh pada pintu masuk dimana salah seorang penjaga yang semula keluar dari gedung kini hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia harus bergegas sebelum mereka memergoki gadis pirang yang akan kabur dari tempat karantina. Dengan sigap Lucy naik ke atas jendela, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan mendarat dengan selamat jika meloncat.

"Oke.. kau bisa melakukannya," Memejamkan matanya. "Demi Natsu.. yah Demi Natsu."

Seketika ia melesat turun dalam detik kedua, bersamaan dengan sang penjaga yang menoleh ke arah jendela. Tampak curiga namun tak mendapati apapun.

**...**

"Natsu!" Pekik Gajeel seraya kedua maniknya melebar. Seketika pemuda _pinkish _tersebut ambruk pada aspal kasar dengan kedua lutut terlebih dahulu. Darah mulai mengucur membasahi kausnya akibat tembakan pistol Rogue tepat mengenai bahu kirinya. Natsu menatap nanar aspal sembari menahan luka yang mulai terasa perih dan nyeri. Lengannya sedikit kaku, mungkin karena peluru yang memutus beberapa otot bahunya. Dibandingkan lukanya saat insiden beberapa tahun lalu, tembakan pistol dibahu masih bisa dibilang ringan daripada tertembak pada dada atau organ vital lainnya.

"Natsu! Hey!" Gajeel benar-benar khawatir. Ia hendak berbalik untuk menolong Natsu. Namun sang pemuda _pinkish _mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memberi isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Gajeel.. Ugh! Tahan dia selagi aku pergi dari sini." Ujarnya pelan.

Gajeel tampak berpikir tanpa mengubah ekspresi kekhawatiran yang jelas disana. Ia menggeram, melemparkan pandangannya pada Rogue penuh amarah. "Brengsek!" Ia melesat dengan cepat ke arah lelaki yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengannya. "Cepat pergi dari sini!" Teriaknya lagi memberikan aba-aba pada Natsu untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Dengan susah payah, sang bos Wilayah Timur tersebut mencoba berdiri sembari memegangi bahunya yang terluka. Pada awalnya ia sedikit tertatih, namun setelahnya ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sialan! Bagaimana jika ia harus melawan Sting dengan kondisi bahunya seperti ini? Ia yakin untuk beberapa waktu kemudian tangannya akan terasa kaku dan mati rasa. Mungkin ia akan mendapati wajah girang Sting yang melihatnya penuh cemoohan. Perlahan sosoknya menghilang dibalik bangunan rumah usang sekitar jalanan.

.

Perkelahian antar saudara itu berlangsung dengan amat menegangkan. Gajeel sibuk menyerang pemuda itu, tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk menyerang balik. Sementara Rogue terus menghindari serangan-serangan kakaknya yang dapat ia baca dengan mudah. Beberapa tahun belakangan dilatih oleh Sting membuatnya skillnya bertambah. Tak hanya itu, pemuda dua tahun lebih muda dari Gajeel juga mempunyai kemampuan alami yang bisa di katakan hampir menyetarai skill Natsu. Ada perbedaan dimana pukulan mereka yang terpusat pada tangan.

Saat ini Gajeel sudah tak peduli lagi dengan status Rogue adalah adiknya. Ia hanya ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman Rogue tentang apa yang ia lakukan selama ini.

"Kau cukup mengesankan.. aniki," Rogue berhenti, lalu menangkis tinjuan dari tangan Gajeel. "Sayangnya kau tidak cukup kuat untuk melawanku." Bibirnya menyeringai sombong.

"Cih!" Gajeel mengayunkan tangan kirinya, memusatkan pukulan pada wajah Rogue. Namun lagi-lagi pemuda _emo _tersebut sanggup menangkisnya.

"Masih saja ceroboh," Dan...

**BUUUKH! **Sebuah pukulan menyakitkan mengenai pipinya. "Sebenarnya.. apa yang kau dapat selama ini?" Mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau payah!"

Rogue menendang tubuh Gajeel hingga terpental beberapa meter ke samping. "Sebelum aku menikmati kebebasan seperti ini, kehidupanku hanya penuh dengan aturan-aturan bodohmu! Kau hanya bisa memberikan perintah ini dan itu semaumu, sementara aku yang tak bisa menikmati kebebasan sebagai seorang manusia," Rogue berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang meringkuk -bangkit dengan perlahan. "Aniki.. aku sudah muak dengan tingkahmu. Seakan-akan kau lah yang berkuasa! Hanya karena kau yang lebih disayang oleh Ayah dan itu membuatmu besar kepala!"

"Kau tak mengerti apapun." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ha? Apa kau mengigau? Aku tau semuanya! Bahkan aku tau seperti apa profesi hina yang kau tutupi selama ini! Kau berkoar-koar itu demi kebaikanku, tapi apa?! Kau tak berbeda jauh dengan Ayah! Apa dulu _Otousan_mu tidak mengajarimu tentang menghargai hak seseorang?!"

Gajeel terbakar amarah. Setelah Ayah, kini _Otousan_nya juga dilibatkan ke dalam masalah tersebut. Ia tak terima. Adiknya tidak tau menahu fakta tentang Ayah maupun _Otousan_nya. Kelakuan Rogue sudah melebihi ambang batas, mau tak mau ia harus menggunakan jalan kekerasan pada adiknya. Gajeel meraih kerah baju Rogue -mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. "Kau tidak berhak seujung jaripun untuk berbicara tentang mereka, terlebih _Otousan_ku!"

Manik _Blood _pemuda _emo _itu menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dengan tatapan sang kakak. Berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kini tatapan tersebut menyiratkan sinar membunuh yang sangat kentara. Rogue tak pernah melihat Gajeel yang seperti ini. Tampak seperti bukan pribadi dari orang yang ia kenal. Bagaimanapun juga, hal itu membuat hatinya merasakan ketakutan.

"Aku tak akan segan lagi untuk membunuhmu!" Gajeel kembali berucap.

"Heh?" Disela-sela perasaan yang tak bisa ia pahami, ia merasa tertantang dengan ucapan yang lelaki itu lontarkan. Sepertinya Gajeel memang benar-benar terpancing. "Aku suka dengan tatapanmu Aniki," Kembali menyeringai. "Mari saling membunuh, dan buktikan siapa yang pantas untuk hidup lebih lama."

Manik Gajeel melebar seiring Rogue yang melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Gajeel. Tak ada pilihan lagi, semuanya ditentukan dengan pertarungan ini.

"Baiklah! Ini yang kau inginkan."

.

Gajeel dan Rogue adalah saudara. Meskipun begitu mereka mempunyai Ibu yang sama dan ayah yang berbeda. Ayah Gajeel yang terlebih dahulu menikah dengan ibu mereka 28tahun silam. Banyak yang tidak tau nama asli dari ayah Gajeel, namun orang menyebutnya dengan nama Metalicana. Bekerja sebagai pemandai besi handal yang banyak disegani oleh orang-orang penyuka properti berbahan besi. Sosoknya yang tinggi, tegap, bertampang tak jauh berbeda dengan Gajeel. Memiliki rambut berwarna abu tua pendek sebahu yang berantakan. Tatapan matanya sedikit lebih ramah, mempunyai _onyx _hitam yang terkesan tak acuh. Namun belum sempat Gajeel berumur 1,5 tahun, ayahnya meninggal akibat serangan jantung mendadak saat bekerja.

Tidak banyak yang tau asal usul Ayah Gajeel, bahkan ibunya saja juga tak tau menahu. Orang-orang hanya mengenal sosok pria berpawakan sangar itu adalah seorang pendatang. Meskipun begitu, ia sangat ramah, pekerja keras dan baik kepada siapapun. Hal itu membuatnya banyak memiliki teman dari kalangan petinggi maupun sederhana. Hingga berita kematian Ayah Gajeel membuat banyak orang berduka. Tentunya kehilangan. Bantuan yang didapat dari teman-teman ayahnya tidak besar, hanya bisa membantu setidaknya satu bulan saja. Sejak saat itu, ibu Gajeel bekerja amat keras untuk menyambung hidup mereka. Apalagi Gajeel yang masih balita memerlukan kebutuhan yang cukup untuk perkembanganya.

Ibu Gajeel berasal dari Wilayah Tenggara, merantau ke Wilayah Timur saat umur 17tahun. Bertemu dengan Ayah Gajeel saat mencari sebuah tempat tinggal. Lalu Ayah Gajeel menawarkan salah satu bangunan usang di samping rumahnya untuk ditinggali. Ia menikah saat berusia 19 tahun, 4tahun lebih muda dari Ayah Gajeel. Umur yang sangat belia untuk memulai sebuah fase kehidupan orang-orang dewasa. Namun itu bukan masalah, karena mereka bahagia menjalaninya. Ibu Gajeel adalah seorang yatim piatu, ditinggal ayah dan ibunya karena kecelakaan beruntun. Keduanya tewas seketika. Parasnya elok dipadu dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan sepasang manik Delima yang mempesona membuat Ayah Gajeel menyukainya. Setelah 2tahun hidup berdampingan Metalicana mengutarakan bahwa ia berniat melamarnya. Tanpa disangka, lamaran itupun diterima. Saat itu juga mereka mendatangi sebuah gereja dan menikah.

Selang tiga bulan setelah kematian Ayah Gajeel, ibunya secara tidak segaja bertemu dengan Ayah Rogue -mereka memanggilnya Skiadrum- saat berbelanja. Dulunya mereka adalah teman satu kelas saat Sekolah Menengah Pertama dan berpisah pada kelulusan. Hubungan mereka tidak begitu akrab, namun pertemuan kembali ini membuat keduanya semakin sering bertemu. Tepatnya setelah ibu Gajeel menceritakan perihal kematian suaminya. Entah memang sengaja atau hanya kebetulan. Ayah Rogue bekerja sebagai anak buah penyaluran senjata api di sebuah perusahaan Militer. Gaji yang didapat tidak seberapa jumlahnya, namun sanggup digunakan untuk menabung dan makan sehari-hari. Ia adalah pria yang cukup tampan, rambut hitam bergaya _emo _panjang yang dikuncir ekor kuda dengan poni menutup sebelah matanya membuat kesan misterius. Matanya sedikit sipit dengan manik merah terang. Badannya tak berbeda jauh dengan Ayah Gajeel, tapi Ayah Rogue lebih tinggi daripadanya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian akhirnya Ayah Rogue memutuskan untuk melamar Ibu Gajeel. Bukan karena faktor iba atau apapun, tetapi mereka merasa saling cocok dan sejalan. Pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan sangat sederhana di sebuah gereja kecil yang disaksikan oleh sang pastur. Ibu gajeel memakai dress sederhana dengan rambut hitam yang digelung ke atas menyisakan sepasang anak rambut yang menjuntai hingga leher. Riasan bedak tipis membuat wajah wanita tersebut terlihat lebih muda dan sangat cantik. Lalu sembilan bulan kemudian lahirlah Rogue, sang adik.

.

Pukulan Rogue kembali mengenai perut Gajeel degan sangat keras. Darah kental keluar dari mulut pemuda Redfox tersebut. Bisa dibayangkan isi dari perutnya kacau karena benturan mematikan. Tak hanya sampai disitu saja, Rogue masih terus memukul membabi buta seperti orang yang sedang kesetanan. Ia tak merasa kasihan sedikitpun pada kakaknya yang sudah cukup babak belur akibat perkelahian mereka.

"Kau lemah Aniki! Kau lemah! Lihat sekarang! Bahkan aku lebih kuat darimu!" Ia menendang tubuh Gajeel berkali-kali hingga tergeletak pada aspal jalanan. "Setelah aku membunuhmu.. aku akan menghabisi orang-orang yang kau anggap teman!" Kakinya terus mengayun, menendang-nendang seiring amarahnya yang semakin menggebu. Ada setitik rasa puas menghajar kakaknya hingga seperti ini, tak ubahnya sebagai balas dendam yang membutakan.

"Hahaha... kau menyedihkan aniki! Ini akibat kau terlalu besar kepala!" Rogue membalikkan tubuh kakaknya dengan kaki. Wajah Gajeel kini dipenuhi dengan warna merah darah yang mengalir dari luka dikepalanya. Salah satu kelopak matanya menutup, sementara mata yang lain memandang sosok Rogue.

Pandangan mata itu, pandangan yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Kesakitan.

Bukan karena luka pada tubuhnya, bukan pula karena organ-organnya yang kacau. Namun karena ia merasa Gagal menjadi seorang Kakak, gagal menuntun adiknya untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dalam kehidupannya. Ia tak bisa menepati janji dari Ayah dan Ibunya. Dan yang paling menyedihkan adalah adiknya malah mengikuti jejak sebagai seorang mafia.

GREP!

Gajeel menahan tendangan kaki Rogue dengan tangannya, membuat Pemuda _emo _itu terkejut. "Sudah saatnya aku harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya padamu," Gajeel bergerak dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya -menendang kaki Rogue hingga pemuda itu terjungkal. Dengan sigap Gajeel bangkit, menuju ke atas tubuh Rogue. Tangan kirinya mencegkeram leher sementara tangan kanannya mengepal dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimiliki. Keduanya saling menatap. Rogue terkejut karena Gajeel yang sudah babak belur masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menyerangnya. Ia tak mengerti. Apa yang mendorong kakaknya hingga memiliki kekuatan seperti ini.

"Bunuhlah aku." Ujarnya pasrah. Suaranya tak sekasar tadi. Gajeel menatapnya lirih dengan satu mata. Bagi seorang kakak, ia tak ingin menyakiti adiknya lebih dari ini. Ia benar-benar tak tega. Tak ada lagi keluarganya yang tersisa selain laki-laki itu. Gajeel mengayunkan kepalan tangannya hendak melepaskan emosi di dadanya. Rogue yang mengetahui niatan Gajeel, menutup mata -bersiap untuk menerima pukulan dari kakaknya.

BUKH!

Tinjuan itu mengenai aspal kasar dan darah mengalir dari tangannya. Rasa sakit menghantam benda keras tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"KENAPA?!" Bentak Rogue. "KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANKU?! KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBUNUHKU SAJA?! DENGAN BEGINI SEMUANYA-"

**PLAKKKK!**

Gajeel menamparnya.

"Karena kau adikku, satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih ada," Rogue terdiam. Pernyataan tersebut meruntuhkan keangkuhannya sebagai manusia. "Aku akan menceritakanmu tentang Ayah dan mengapa aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seperti ini. Itu hakmu untuk mendengarnya atau tidak. Namun ku harap apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Ayah akan berubah." Gajeel melepas cengkeraman tangannya pada leher Rogue. Lantas ia duduk bersila membelakangi adiknya.

"Setelah ibu meninggal, Ayah melakukan semuanya sendirian. Ia bekerja terlalu keras hanya demi mendapatkan uang yang tak seberapa. Ayah menabung untuk masa depan kita berdua. Ia rela tidak makan saat istirahat bekerja dan mengumpulkannya agar kita bisa hidup dengan layak," Gajeel mengambil sebatang rokok dari celananya. Mengapitnya menggunakan bibir dan membakar bagian ujungnya. Menghisap asap putih itu, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Sedikit demi sedikit tabungan Ayah terkumpul dan itu jumlahnya lumayan besar berkat usahanya. Ia bisa membelikan sepeda yang kau inginkan, membelikan seragam sekolahmu yang sudah usang, dan juga ia memasakkan kita makanan yang enak," Gajeel tertawa masam. Ingatannya kembali tertuju pada kenangan sepuluh tahun silam. Ia ingat betul saat adiknya tertawa dengan sangat riang saat mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. "Saat itu kau dan Ayah terlihat sangat bahagia, dan pertama kalinya aku melihat Ayah tertawa seperti itu. Ayah adalah orang yang sangat hebat, walaupun aku bukan anak kandungnya tapi aku bangga padanya." Rogue melirik sang kakak yang sedang menjeda ceritanya dengan hisapan pada batang rokok.

"Ayah sangat menyayangimu. Beliau juga menganggapku seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Tapi ada banyak hal yang tak kau ketahui tentang beliau. Gaya hidup yang kurang sehat, tidak teratur dan bahkan lupa dengan kesehatannya. Ayah mulai terlihat pucat dan sedikit kurus dibandingkan saat ibu masih ada. Kulitnya semakin keriput, sekilas aku hanya menduga bahwa Ayah hanya kelelahan akibat bekerja. Jadi kupikir dengan istirahat yang cukup akan membuat beliau pulih keesokan harinya," Gajel menghela nafas. Ia menatap sedih puntung rokok ditangannya. Memperhatikan bara api yang mengubah batang nikotin itu menjadi abu dan asap. "Tetapi bukan itu masalah yang sebenarnya."

Rogue mengernyit. "A-apa?"

Gajeel kembali menyesap rokoknya sebelum melemparkan benda tersebut jauh dari tempat ia duduk. "Ayah menderita TBC." Rogue tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Pemuda Cheney itu bangkit dan menatap Gajeel.

"Awalnya aku tak tau jika ia memiliki penyakit tersebut. Yang ku tau setiap malam ia akan pergi diam-diam ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan sesuatu pada kloset. Lagi-lagi aku hanya berpikir bahwa penyakit Maag Ayah sedang tidak bersahabat," Pandangan matanya berubah sayu. Sedih tentu saja. Kenangan yang selama ini selalu ia ingat. "Hampir setiap malam beliau selalu seperti itu, dan aku mulai curiga bahwa penyakit Ayah benar-benar sangat serius. Sampai suatu ketika aku melihatnya dari balik pintu kamar mandi, darah memenuhi kloset dan lantai. Aku benar-benar takut. Ayah berbalik menatapku dengan darah ditelapak tangan dan bibirnya. Matanya lelah, bahkan ada lingkar hitam di keduanya," Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut.

"Saat itu aku tak bisa membayangkan apapun, hanya wajah Ayah yang begitu sedih saat aku melihatnya ketakutan."

_"A-Ayah.." _

_"Gajeel.. maaf. Tapi Ayah baik-baik saja." Ia tau bahwa Ayahnya mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir. Ayahnya terbatuk-batuk dan kembali memuntahkan darah kental pada kloset. Detik itu juga ia tau bahwa ini bukan hal yang bisa disepelekan._

_"A-Ayah.. kau tidak baik-baik saja! Ayo kita ke dokter sekarang juga!" Gajeel menangis, hendak membawa Ayahnya untuk pergo ke dokter. _

"Ayah selalu menolak dengan dalih bahwa biaya ke dokter membutuhkan dana yang cukup banyak. Beliau berpikir, itu akan menghabiskan seluruh tabungan yang telah dikumpulkan untuk masa depan kita. Namun akhirnya setelah aku berusaha untuk meyakinkannya, malam itu juga kami pergi untuk menemui dokter. Dokter menyarankan untuk menginap, namun Ayah kembali menolak. Dokter hanya memberikan obat untuk diminum selama dua minggu, setelahnya kami harus kembali kesana. Ayah memintaku untuk merahasiakan masalah ini darimu."

Rogue terlihat menyimak dengan serius. Kini ia tau alasan mengapa malam itu ia tak mendapati seorangpun dirumah.

"Penyakit Ayah memang sedikit mereda. Membuatnya tampak seperti pulih namun tidak sepenuhnya. Dua minggu kemudian, obat tersebut habis dan kami harus kembali kesana untuk mengecek kesehatan beliau. Harga obatnya pun tidak bisa dibilang murah, jika digabungkan setara dengan uang bulanan yang dibayarkan pada sekolahmu dan sekolahku. Selama beberapa blan kedepan otomatis akan membuat uang tabungan semakin menipis, hal itu memaksa Ayah untuk kembali bekerja. Saat sekali dua kali bekerja Ayah masih tidak apa-apa, tetapi pada hari ketiga kondisi beliau kembali _down. _Ia harus istirahat total, mau tak mau ia harus keluar dari pekerjaannya."

Rogue benar-benar tak menyangka jika hal ini terjadi pada ayahnya. Hatinya merasa sedih, mengetahui fakta yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh kakak dan Ayahnya. "Mengapa.. Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya saja padaku waktu itu?!" Kelopak matanya dipenuhi oleh genangan air. Samar-samar ia melihat tatapan Gajeel yang juga menahan kesedihan. Tidak. Gajeel lah yang sudah menahan semuanya sendirian. Sementara dirinya tak mau tau tentang kondisi tersebut. Jujur saja, pada waktu itu ia tak memahami sikap sang Ayah yang berubah menjadi keras, menyuruhnya untuk terus belajar dan belajar. Tapi sekarang.. semuanya sudah jelas.

"Kau tidak akan memahaminya. Akupun tak ingin sekolahmu terganggu." Jawabnya.

"Jadi apa karena itu kau berhenti sekolah dan memilih bergabung dengan Mystogan?" Tanya Rogue memastikan. Dan Gajeel menoleh padanya.

"Seperti yang ku katakan kepadamu. Semuanya demi kebaikanmu."

Rogue menangis pelan. Sangat pelan. Bahkan tanpa Gajeel melanjutkan ceritanya, ia bisa menebak bagaimana langkah yang diambil oleh Gajeel selanjutnya. Kakak yang dulu ia kenal sering tidak kembali ke rumah, pulang semaunya dan terkadang tercium bau alkohol meskipun itu samar. Ia iri saat melihat sang Ayah hanya memarahinya saja, sedangkan pada kakaknya tidak. Namun dibalik itu semua, mereka hanya memikirkan kepentingan Rogue agar dapat melanjutkan pendidikan dan menjadi seseorang yang sukses. Bukan malah menjadi seperti ini.

"A-Aniki.." Ia tak tau harus berkata apa. Kenyataan ini membuatnya terpukul, hatinya teriris pedih sementara tenggorokannya tercekat. Penilaiannya telah salah. Ia gagal menjadi seseorang yang diharapkan oleh Ayahnya. Usaha kakaknya untuk membiayai sekolah ia sia-siakan dengan mudah. Ia merasa terlalu menyedihkan untuk membalas kebaikan mereka berdua. Sebuah penyesalan selalu saja datang di belakangnya. Mengejutkannya.

Gajeel menatap iba sang adik. Ia tau persepsi pemuda itu tentang masalalu mereka telah berubah. Ia sama sekali tidak menaruh dendam padanya, semata agar tak ada lagi masalah diantara mereka setelah semua ini usai. Kini ia hanya bisa menyerahkan pada Rogue jalan mana yang akan diambil selanjutnya. Karena manusialah yang menentukan kehidupannya masing-masing. Ia menepuk pundak adiknya -menenangkannya. Menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian berdiri.

"Aku memaafkamu, aku yakin Ayah juga akan berkata sama seperti apa yang ku katakan."

Rogue mendongak. "Terimakasih.. terimakasih Aniki," Ia mengusap air matanya. Kemudian bangkit. "Aku akan mengatakan pada Sting untuk menyudahi perang ini." Ia berbalik hendak pergi ke tempat dimana Sting berada, namun sang kakak mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Mereka juga mempunyai urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Kau tak boleh ikut campur."

Tatapan Gajeel begitu meyakinkannya. "Baiklah."

Setidaknya mereka sudah saling memaafkan dan belenggu yang mengganjal dalam diri mereka sudah terlepas.

**．．．**

Sang Penguasa Cahaya mulai lelah untuk melanjutkan aktofitas sinarnya. Semula suasana yang nampak begitu cerah ceria digantikan dengan sinar jingga yang kian meredup. Semuanya tau, sang surya akan kembali beraktifitas lagi di esok hari. Di akhir waktunya, sang surya yang masih mengintip dibalik lengkungan bumi seakan membisikkan beberapa kata. 'Aku akan kembali esok' mungkin begitulah kata-kata tersebut seiring menghilangnya dari pandangan. Menyisakan sinar jingga mengagumkan sebelum sang kegelapan malam menelannya.

Waktu yang sangat tepat digunakan untuk beristirahat bagi orang-orang yang telah melakukan akifitas. Namun tidak bagi seorang gadis yang masih terus berlari menyusuri jalanan sepi dan gang-gang kumuh. Wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitam dan masker berwarna senada. Dirasa telah cukup gelap dan lingkup pandangannya terbatas, ia melepas kacamata tersebut lalu menyimpannya.

Ia berhenti sejenak. Entah sudah berapa kilometer ia berlari sejak kabur dari gedung apartemen. Yang pasti ini sudah cukup jauh, kakinya pun terasa sangat pegal dan lelah. Lucy duduk di sebuah kursi beton didepan kedai makanan ringan yang telah tutup. Suasana di sekitarnya nampak sangat sepi, hanya beberapa lampu penerangan jalan yang menyala. Padahal hari belum terlalu malam, namun tidak ada satupun orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat ini. Apalagi ini bukanlah lingkup kota mati.

Lucy mengambil ponsel Natsu, lalu mengutak-atiknya. Terlihat 34panggilan dan 27 pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponsel kekasihnya. Ia yakin Levy dan Juvia benar-benar panik mendapati dirinya tak berada di dalam gedung apartemen. Terbukti, panggilan dan pesan yang masuk berasal dari kedua gadis itu. Ia enggan untuk membuka maupun membalasnya.

"Fuh!" Desahnya dengan udara yang keluar dari bibir mungil dibalik masker.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sebentar lagi ia akan segera sampai di basecamp milik Wilayah Timur. Kira-kira kurang beberapa kilometer lagi. Ia sedikit kagum dengan dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tak tersesat. Seakan-akan sebuah aplikasi seperti _Map _tertanam diotaknya secara otomatis, dan membuat gadis itu mengetahui jalan mana yang harus ia lewati. Ajaib kan? Padahal selama ini -tepatnya setelah ia dibangunkan oleh Natsu dari mesin pembeku- ia merasa asing dengan tempat-tempat di Wilayah ini. Bahkan ia hampir tak mengenal banyak sudut kota. Wajar saja selama lima tahun dibekukan di dalam mesin pendingin, perubahan zaman terasa seperti sebuah kedipan mata. Seketika seperti hidup di dunia lain yang bukan tempat tinggalnya.

Ia harus bergegas, tak ada banyak waktu untuk sekedar bersantai. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia kembali berlari.

.

Bangunan yang menjadi tujuannya terlihat dari balik pertokoan usang di Kota Mati. Suara sirine ambulans terdengar sangat jelas di kedua indera pendengarannya. Tak hanya itu, situasi disana pun sepertinya sudah sangat ramai oleh beberapa orang yang mungkin berasal dari kepolisian langsung turun tangan ke tempat kejadian. Lucy memacu ritme berlarinya lebih cepat lagi agar segera sampai dan melihat bagaimana keadaan disana. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Natsu.

Setelah berbelok di sebuah gang sempit, akhirnya bangunan yang selama ini menjadi tempat berkumpul para anggota kekasihnya terlihat oleh kedua matanya. Memang benar-benar ramai. Banyak wartawan dan anggota kepolisian yang sudah berada disana. Sedikit cemas, Lucy kembali mengenakan kacamata hitam milik Natsu agar mereka tak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Sesampainya disana ia menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang berusaha mengambil gambar dan mencari informasi tentang kerusuhan yang terjadi.

Terkejut. Lantas menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia melihat banyak darah tercecer dari orang-orang yang tergeletak. Sebagian ia mengenali korban yang merupakan anak buah Natsu, sisanya ia yakini adalah anak buah Sting. Lucy merasa syok setelah tau keadaan di tempat itu sangat mengerikan dan kacau. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat secara langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Perasaan takut mulai menjalari dadanya. Tanpa aba-aba ia kembali berlari melewati penjagaan polisi dan manusia-manusia yang berserakan bak sampah yang dibiarkan begitu saja. Ia menuju ke dalam bangunan tersebut mencari seseorang.

Kekasihnya.

Situasi di dalam bangunanpun tak jauh berbeda. Malah sangat kacau. Banyak orang tergeletak tak beraturan dan juga ada yang masih bernafas berada di beberapa sudut ruangan luas itu. Petugas dari unit kesehatan nampak membawa sebuah tandu dengan seseorang diatasnya -berjalan bolak-balik dari bangunan ke mobil ambulans. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, berharap menemukan seseorang yang ia maksud dan menjadi tujuannya pergi. Namun nihil. Tak ada disana. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia koordinasikan terlebih dahulu sembari terus berjalan mencari-cari dimana Natsu berada.

Di ruangan selanjutnya, ia melakukan hal yang sama.

Terus mencari sosok itu. Saat kedua maniknya tak mendapatinya disana, kekhawatiran mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya kembali. Ia terisak. Memikirkan hal buruk benar-benar terjadi pada kekasihnya. Apakah ini perpisahan terakhir mereka?

Lucy terjatuh. Tak kuasa menahan tekanan yang amat besar menghujam batinnya. Ia tidak siap. Ia tidak mau. Jika ini mimpi, ia harus segera bangun. Berharap seusai membuka mata ia akan mendapati sang kekasih menyambutnya dengan kecupan dan senyum yang mendebarkan. Akan tetapi lagi-lagi kenyataan seakan menghajarnya dan menyadarkan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Isakannya semakin kencang.

Lalu saat ia kembali memastikan sosok-sosok dalam ruangan tersebut, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang sedang mengikat lengannya menggunakan kain. Terbatuk-batuk dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Seketika membuat isakannya terhenti dan memperjelas lensa matanya yang buram karena tergenang oleh air mata. Ia tau siapa pemuda itu.

"Jellal-san!" Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati lelaki itu.

"Jellal-san!" Sebutnya lagi.

Begitu mendekatinya, ia melihat luka terbuka tertoreh pada lengan kiri sang pemuda. Baju yang berwarna monoton itu kini bercorak dengan warna merah kental dari lukanya. Rupanya Jellal sedang berusaha menghetikan darah agar tidak keluar lebih banyak lagi. "Jellal-san! Kau terluka!" Ia melepas kacamata tersebut dan menarik masker yang menutupi identitasnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh padanya. "Lu.. cy.. kenapa kau berada disini?" Lirihnya sembari meringis kesakitan.

"Aku sangat khawatir," Tatapan gadis itu meredup. "Dengan Natsu.. dan juga kalian."

Pemuda Fernandez itu tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih. Apa kau sendirian?"

Lucy mengagguk.

"Lalu.. dimana Natsu? Aku tak melihatnya disini!" Ia berharap mendapat jawaban dari Jellal.

"Sebelumnya ia memang berada di sini," Jellal dapat menangkap rasa penasaran sekaligus kekhawatiran dari ekspresi dan sorot mata Lucy. Ia merasa iba. Jellal tau bahwa Lucy sudah berlari sangat jauh, apalagi jarak antara tempat persembunyian dan basecamp mereka tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Kota Mati perbatasan antara Wilayah Timur dan Utara. Kemudian ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Pergilah.. Natsu berada di Lapangan Timur untuk menemui Sting. Kurasa ia juga membutuhkanmu disana."

Seketika ia melihat sedikit pancaran cahaya pada manik kekasih bosnya. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu Jellal-san?"

Jellal tertawa pelan. "Aku? Tenang saja, aku takkan mati hanya luka seperti ini. Lagi pula Erza akan segera sampai disini sebentar lagi," ujarnya tanpa dosa. Lucy menatapnya aneh. "Ah ya.." Ia mengecilkan suaranya -lebih tepatnya berbisik. "Jangan katakan pada orang-orang disana tentang dimana Natsu berada. Jika kau sudah bertemu dengan Natsu, katakan padanya bahwa aku dan yang lain akan memberikan informasi khusus kepada polisi kalau sewaktu-waktu diinterogasioleh mereka. Jadi jangan khawatir." Bisikan tersebut berakhir dengan senyuman tipis dan tepukan pelan pada pundak.

"Baiklah." Lucy bangkit dari posisinya.

"Satu hal lagi.. berhati-hatilah." Ucap Jellal.

Lucy berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk paham. Kemudan ia kembali mengenakan kacamata hitam serta masker dan berlari menuju bagian belakang bangunan dimana terdapat pintu keluar disana.

_Semoga ia baik-baik saja._

**. To be Continued .**

_Jeng jeNg jeng! Author akhirnya kembali dari peradaban! :D setelah masa-masa sulit yang author jalani akhirnya chapter ini selesai deNgan kurang hormat. Readers : ngaretnya minta penggal thor! #buak! , #ampuuuuunnnn! Chapter kali ini chapter hiburan buat saya karena benar-benar penat dan banyak pikiran. Jika terdapat kesalahan kata atau penjabaran yang nggak nyambung, jangan bunuh saya. T,T saya itu cuma pengarang amatir. Percaya deh!_

**Big hug and thanks to : all readers, reviewers, followers and favorites :D Terimakasih banyak minna-san! :D**

_Oke, saya kasih tau kenapa saya sampe bener-bener ngaret tanpa rasa berdosa. Yah para readers tau kan artinya "Broken Home" ? Nah kalo yang tau pasti paham deh hehe.. dan saya nggak mau banyak komentar dulu karena saya lagi butuh moodboster ciat! Dan bagi para readers yang mau mennghibur saya, bisa invite pin bbm 59900bb9 #ngarep! _

_**Saya punya pertanyaan teruntuk readers yang masih mau baca fanfic saya ini hingga tamat. Salah satunya, saya pengen pas fic ini udah tamat.. saya mau ngasih beberapa pertanyaan terkait jalan cerita dan tokoh-tokoh dalam fanfic saya ini.. sebagai hadiahnya, saya akan ngasih pulsa untuk 3rang pemenang.. tergantung dari jumlah benar dan salah dari pertanyaan yang saya ajukan. Nah pertanyaan saya kali ini? Apa ada yang setuju saya ngasih kuis setelah tamat fanfic ini? Dan saya akan menjalankan kuis ini asal ada banyak yang setuju dengan ide saya. #kalau bisa 20reviewvote lebih eheheh.. #modus.**_

_Bagaimana? _

Akhir kata, terimakasih telah menunggu #ojigi.

_**See next chapter in 'NATSU VS STING' fic ini mulai meNcapai klimaksnya. **_

_**Salam hangat :D**_


	20. Natsu vs Sting (tentang Kebenaran)

**.**

**.**

**Present : **

**Frozen Girl **

**Chapter 20 : Natsu vs Sting, tentang kebenaran.**

_**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima**_

_Original Story by Shiruetto Revi_

**.**

**.**

_**Warning! **_

_AU, TYPO (S), OOC, DLDR, BAD STORY, BAD WRITING and etc._

_Para pembaca diharapkan bijak dalam membaca dan memahami jalan cerita. Di anjurkan untuk yang berusia 18+ karena story ini mengandung banyak action kekerasan dan hal-hal yang kurang sopan. Semata-mata fic ini hanya untuk hiburan saja. Author mengharap para pembaca tidak meniru hal-hal yang negatif. Mengambil sisi positif dalam cerita . _

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dia masih berusaha berjalan walaupun sudah kehilangan banyak mililiter darah. Luka pada bahunya yang ia jerat dengan sobekan kaus masih mengalirkan cairan berwarna merah kental. Suasana di sekitar tempat tersebut benar-benar gelap tanpa disinari oleh cahaya lampu. Mustahil masih ada aliran listrik di daerah tersebut. Buktinya tiang-tiang penyangga kabel listrik milik negara terkapar di jalanan dengan lumut hijau atau ditutupi oleh sesemakan tinggi. Memang sudah lama, sejak insiden yang terjadi di daerah tersebut membuat kota yang sebelumnya ramai oleh penduduk kini menjadi salah satu kota mati yang tak ada satupun orang berani mengunjunginya.

Kalaupun ada, orang tersebut tak berbeda jauh dengan profesi Natsu.

Kakinya terus berjalan, sementara tangannya menopang tubuh yang semakin melemah pada tembok bangunan tinggi. Ia tak tau harus berapa lama lagi untuk sampai dimana Sting berada. Walaupun begitu, ia harus segera bertemu dengannya. Natsu tak peduli dengan kakinya yang seakan-akan berteriak untuk memintanya berhenti. Namun sebelum masalah ini selesai, ia tak boleh berhenti. Jauh di atas sana, awan hitam menutupi ribuan bintang bak penonton yang memadati sebuah stadion sepakbola untuk memberi semangat kepada idolanya. Dengan angkuhnya awan tersebut hanya memperhatikan ketidakberdayaan seorang Natsu Dragneel. Menerka-nerka apakah lelaki itu akan menyerah dan kalah, ataukah terus berusaha hingga melampaui batas kekuatannya.

Tidak ada yang tau. Bahkan Tuhan pun menutupi rapat-rapat halaman pada buku takdir Natsu Dragneel agar tak ada satupun yang mengintip apa yang telah dituliskanya.

Hingga ia sampai di penghujung tanah dengan rerumputan gelap, menjatuhkan kedua lutut dan satu tangannya menopang tubuh. Bernafas terengah, pertanda bahwa ia sudah mencapai batasannya. Apakah ia akan berakhir disini tanpa sempat menyampaikan amanat dari Lisanna? Dalam batin ia tertawa hampa. Bertanya-tanya mengapa ia menjadi orang yang tak berguna dan selemah ini.

Pada detik kedua, lampu di sekitar tempat itu menyala. Tak hanya satu. Lebih banyak dari perkiraannya.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

Tepukan tangan terdengar menggema dengan sempurna. Natsu mengangkat kepala guna melihat siapa yang sedang bersorak atas keadaannya.

"Tak ku sangka kau berhasil ke tempat ini, Natsu-san. Ku berikan penghargaan untuk kegigihanmu karena sudah mencariku." Suara beritone lelaki terdengar semakin dekat. Dari kegelapan muncul seorang pemuda bersurai spike pirang berpakaian rapi berjalan ke arahnya. "Tapi lihatlah.. aku sedikit kecewa karena kau tidak datang dengan tubuh yang bersemangat untuk latihan denganku. Kurasa, adik temanmu itu bisa melumpuhkan salah satu anggota tubuhmu."

Natsu menatapnya. "Sting.." menggeram.

"Ada apa Natsu-san? Apa kau ingin mengatakan padaku kalau kau menyerah?" Tatapannya sinis. "Oh aku tau, pasti kau akan mengakui kalau kau memang bersalah karena telah membunuh Lisanna? Dan ingin meminta maaf padaku dengan berlutut? Hahaha.. aku sangat menantinya!"

Natsu kesal dengan ocehan Sting. Terlalu membanggakan diri dan merasa dirinya adalah yang paling hebat. Sifat itu tidak hilang sama sekali dari diriya, malah semakin menjadi. Dengan terpaksa apa yang Loke sarankan padanya, akan ia gunakan. Dengan cara kekerasan untuk membuatnya sadar. Tapi dengan bahu yang seperti ini mungkin ia akan kesulitan untuk melakukannya.

"Cih." Natsu bangkit perlahan. Ia menyeringai, tatapan tajamnya ia perlihatkan -menandakan bahwa dirinya mulai serius. "Seorang laki-laki mafia dikatakan hebat bukan karena ia pintar berbicara dan membodohi orang-orang untuk apa yang menjadi tujuannya," Natsu terlihat sangat percaya diri. "Kehebatan mereka tak hanya terletak pada otot, tapi hati. Dimana mereka menyayangi siapapun temannya. Pikiran, dimana ia selalu berpikir bagaimana hidup dan melindungi mereka-mereka yang disayangi dan menyayangi."

"Hah?" Lelaki itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tapi itu semua tidak terlihat ada padamu, Sting Eucliffe. Itu berarti kau tak berhak menjadi pemimpin sebuah geng perampok ataupun mafia!" Ujarnya mantap.

Sting tampak tak suka. Kepalan tangannya mengerat. Gemuruh emosi yang sudah ia pendam terlalu lama hendak meledak saat itu juga. Ya, Natsu berhasil memancing emosinya. Sting semakin benci. Ia merasa harus menghabisi lelaki mantan sahabatnya dengan sedikit lebih cepat dari yang ia rencanakan. Dengan begitu, dan dengan tewasnya seorang Natsu Dragneel sudah dipastikan ialah pemenang dari pertarungan ini.

"Aku muak Natsu-san! Kau beralasan dengan enteng seolah-olah kau tak melakukan apapun pada_nya! _Bagaimana bisa kau sebrengsek ini!" Sting melesat dengan kepalan tangan yang siap diluncurkan. Dalam detik ketiga kepalan tersebut mendarat di pipi kiri Natsu. Menghempaskan lelaki tersebut hingga beberapa meter ke belakang. Emosi Sting menguasai nafasnya. Matanya terbuka penuh kemarahan. Ini adalah puncaknya ia membendung perasaan setelah tragedi itu terjadi.

"Ohok!" Natsu memuntahkan darah dari bibirnya. Tak lupa pukulan Sting menorehkan sobekan pada bibir pemuda itu.

"Kau diamlah saja. Biarkan aku menghabisimu dengan mudah! Inilah yang diinginkan oleh Lisanna." Entah bagaimana cepatnya Sting sudah berada dihadapan lelaki pinkish tersebut dengan wajah sombong. Membalikkan tubuh Natsu menggunakan kakinya dengan kasar.

"Uakh! Heh? Apakah kau benar-benar.. ah! mengerti kemauan Lisanna? Kau bahkan sebagai 'prianya' tak dapat mengerti apapun tentangnya." Ucapnya sembari terengah dan menahan kesakitan. Sting semakin geram. Diraihnya baju Natsu, mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya itu tepat dihadapannya.

"Tutup mulutmu! Hanya sebagai teman kecilnya bukan berarti kau berhak atas semuanya!" Teriaknya.

Natsu meliriknya. "Aku bahkan lebih memahaminya karena akupun sudah cukup lama menjadi teman Lisanna! Dan apakah kau sungguh tau bagaimana perasaan Lisanna yang sebenarnya kepadamu! Saat ia datang kepadaku dan menangis, mengatakan bahwa kau lebih mementingkan profesi barumu dibanding dirinya?" Natsu tertawa melalui dengusan angin.

"Ku bilang diam!"

Lagi-lagi kepalan tangannya mendarat di pipi kanan Natsu. Kemurkaan Sting bak sebuah badai dengan kilat mengerikan. Membiarkan akal sehatnya ditelan begitu saja oleh ego yang kini berwarna hitam pekat. Tak ada celah cahaya, setitikpun tidak tampak. Tubuh Natsu terkapar diatas tanah berumput. Terdengar suara terseok serta terbatuk-batuk menandakan bahwa pemuda pinkish tersebut tak bisa menahan kesakitan yang menghujam ulu hatinya.

Sting mendekat. Menginjak-injak tubuh Natsu dengan mengerahkan seluruh emosinya. Berteriak dan berkata kasar, memaki-maki Natsu yang tak kuasa membalas perlakuannya. Natsu hanya bisa terbaring, terasa sudah lama sekali ia tak merasakan nikmatnya berbaring di apartemen. Persetan, darahnya sudah banyak yang terbuang. Merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Tangan dengan bahu yang tertembak juga semakin kaku. Apakah ini akhir baginya? Apakah hanya sampai disini saja untuk membuat Sting sadar akan kesalahpahamannya?

Tidak. Ini belum berakhir. Ia masih harus terus berjuang agar apa yang dikorbankan teman-teman serta anak buahnya tidak sia-sia.

Saat kaki Sting menginjak kepalanya, tangan Natsu menghentikan kaki pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Aku memang mengajarkanmu teknik berkelahi, Sting. Tapi tidak untuk menginjak kepala seseorang," Tiba-tiba tubuh Natsu bangkit, berbalik dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang memutar hingga mengenai kaki Sting yang lainnya. Sting terjungkal ke belakang. Natsu berdiri -mengusap darahnya yang keluar dari bibir dan hidung. Entah darimana kekuatan tersebut.

Dengan segera Natsu duduk diatas tubuh Sting. Meninju wajah tampan itu berkali-kali. "Aku juga merasakan bagaimana malunya seorang Loke yang memiliki adik sepertimu."

Onyx si pirang iu melebar. "Itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengannya! Dia bukanlah saudara kandungku!"

Natsu terhenyak. Tangannya terhenti. Kedua matanya tertuju pada Sting. Perlahan tatapan tersebut berubah menjadi tatapan kemarahan. "A-apa kau bilang? Katakan sekali lagi?!" Natsu mencengkeram kuat kerah baju Sting dengan sisa tenaga tangan kirinya.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi!" Ia benar-benar marah. Perkataan Sting membuatnya geram. Bagaimana bisa seorang kakak angkat yang selama ini begitu menyayangi, rela mengorbankan apapun demi adiknya, hingga melakukan hal-hal diluar batas hanya demi kebahagiaan adiknya. Sementara adiknya tidak sedikitpun menghargai apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sang kakak.

Sting terdiam. Ini kedua kalinya ia melihat kemarahan Natsu. "Bukan urusanmu Natsu-san. Kau tak berhak ikut campur urusanku dengan Loke!" Suaranya masih terdengar kasar, namun sedikit melunak. Sting memalingkan wajah, lalu ia mendorong Natsu untuk menjauh. Ia gagal, dengan kokoh Natsu masih berada diatasnya.

"Memang awalnya bukan urusanku. Tapi jika ada orang yang meminta tolong kepadaku-" Manik onyxnya menggelap.

"-tentu sekarang menjadi urusanku!"

**．．．**

Kakinya terasa letih setelah berlari entah berapa kilometer. Seakan-akan lelah yang ia rasakan membuat kedua kakinya matirasa. Ritme langkahnya tak luput melemah, bak detikan jarum jam yang sampai pada batas daya baterai. Ia berhenti di pinggir jalanan aspal -duduk diatas trotoar yang ditumbuhi tanaman liar. Nafasnya juga sama. Terengah. Kira-kira 3kali tarikan dan 3kali hembusan nafas setiap satu detik yang terdengar menderu. Ini pertama kalinya ia berlari jarak jauh, tak tanggug-tanggung mungkin sudah 6kilometer ia lalui. Lucy mangambil nafas panjang dan kemudian mengeluarkannya melalui mulut. Ajaibnya, nafas yang semula terengah kini berangsur-angsur stabil.

Ia membuka kupluk yang menutupi rambut pirang basah karena keringat. Terjuntai dengan bebas dan kemudian tersibak oleh angin sepoi-sepoi yang sangat menyegarkan. Tak ada salahnya untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali acara berlari. Kelihatannya, Lapangan yang Jellal maksud tidak lama lagi jika ditempuh dengan kekuatan penuh. Namun bagi Lucy, mungkin masih dua atau tiga kilometer lagi.

Lucy melepas tas yang sebelumnya ia bawa sejak meninggalkan basecamp. Membuka jaket milik kekasihnya demi mengeringkan tubuhnya dari keringat. Ia mengambil sebuah botol minuman berukuran sedang dengan 500ml air didalamnya dari dalam tas tersebut. Membukanya -lalu menenggaknya hingga menyisakan setengah dari isi semula. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat lelah, ingin segera mengakhirinya agar ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di apartemen bersama Natsu. Bukankah menyenangkan?

Namun sinar matanya melemah. Berpikir akan hal seperti itu mungkin terlalu cepat baginya, mengingat bahwa kejadian ini belumlah usai sepenuhnya. Masih ada Natsu yang saat ini berjuang melawan Sting. Berusaha membuat lelaki itu mengerti bahwa bukan Natsu penyebab dari tewasnya Lisanna.

"Hahhhhhhh.." ia mendesah -menutup mata dan mengusap wajahnya. "Ku harap Natsu tidak kesulitan untuk berbicara padanya."

Ia kembali menenggak sisa air mineral tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, indera pendengarannya menangkap bunyi tapakan kaki yang berasal dari arah timur. Gang dengan bangunan usang yang masih kokoh berdiri. Ia terkejut. Secepat mungkin ia harus mencari tempat persembunyian. Bisa saja ada seseorang dari kelompok Barat yang muncul dari sana, atau berandal jalanan yang menghuni daerah sekitar sini. Jika Lucy ketahuan.. semuanya berakhir sudah.

Lucy berjalan mengendap-endap menuju sebuah gang kecil nan sempit disela-sela bangunan tak berpenghuni. Kira-kira lebarnya hanya 75cm dari sudut bangunan. Sebisa mungkin bersembunyi agar tak terlihat oleh seseorang yang akan melewati jalan tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup, padahal sebelumnya ia sudah menenangkan jantung kembang-kempis setelah berlari. Lucy mengalihkan pandangan dimana suara itu berasal, dan tak lama kemudian segerombolan orang -tepatnya berandalan seperti anak-anak dengan gaya _punk _membawa senjata api dan pemukul tenis. Mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar seseorang berlari di area ini." Ujar salah satu lelaki berbadan besar dengan otot. Maklum saja, ia tak bisa melihat dalam gelap secara jelas hanya dengan penerangan sinar bulan. Lucy tak bisa melihat wajah-wajah mereka. Yang ia tahu, mereka berjumlah sekitar 6 orang.

"Hah? Di tempat seperti ini? Apa kau mengigau, Babi?" Tanya seorang lelaki ceking dengan rambut yang mencuat sangat tinggi.

"Aku tak berbohong, Aniki. Sepertinya ia lari ke arah gang itu." Menunjuk dimana tempat Lucy bersembunyi. Gadis itu terkejut. Orang tersebut memiliki penglihatan yang cukup tajam walaupun dalam gelap seperti saat ini. Semacam penglihatan kucing atau burung hantu.

Lelaki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'aniki' itu menatap ke arah dimana telunjuk lelaki tadi. Tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan coba kesana," Kembali menatap lelaki tersebut. "Kalau kau bohong, akan ku gunduli kepalamu itu hingga tak ada satupun rambut yang berdiri, Paham?!"

"Em.. mm.. anu.." Lelaki berotot itu tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hah? Anu apa?! Kau mau membantahku, ha?!"

"B-bukan begitu Aniki, tapi.." Sang 'Aniki' menaikkan satu alisnya, gemas karena tak sabar menuggu perkataan rekannya. "K-kau sudah melakukannya kemarin. Dan sudah tak ada lagi rambut yang tumbuh di kepalaku."

Lelaki itu terkesiap, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke kepala rekannya. Benar, bahkan sudah bersih mengkilap karena sinar bulan. Ia bahkan tak ingat. "Ah sudahlah! Kalau begitu akan kucabuti gigimu satu persatu. Paham?!" Dan lelaki itu mengangguk ketakutan.

Sang 'Aniki' berjalan mendekati gang tersebut. Langkah demi langkahnya membuat Lucy semakin gelisah. Tangan dan kakinya turut gemetar, sementara lelaki itu terus mendekat. _B-bagaimana i-ini? _

Lucy melangkah mundur. Dalam hatinya berharap jika preman itu tak akan menemukannya. Cukup gelap, tapi bulan sialan itu terus beranjak naik tepat perlahan-lahan menerangi bahu gang. Menyibakkan kegelapan hingga memperlihatkan bagian-bagian dalam gang tersebut.. Lucy panik. Saat itu juga, punggungnya menyentuh tumpukan kardus. Dalam hatinya mengumpat karena situasinya sangat terpojok.

Kurang sedikit lagi lelaki itu sampai dihadapannya. Perasaannyapun mulai terasa tak enak. Dan..

"Hmph!" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membungkam mulut dan menariknya ke belakang.

**．．．**

Wajah Natsu penuh dengan aliran darah, beberapa memar menghiasinya akibat pukulan Sting. Kelelahan. Ia juga telah memaksakan tangannya yang cedera untuk bergerak, hingga kini semakin terasa kaku. Menunduk, dan berpikir andai saja ia tak terkena tembakan di bahu kiri mungkin pertarungannya dengan Sting akan berjalan lancar. Tidak seperti ini.

Sting juga mengalami memar pada wajah. Pakaian yang semula rapi kini telah berantakan dengan sobekan di beberapa bagiannya. Luka Sting tidak separah Natsu. Namun cukup membuatnya merasakan sakit sampai pada tulang wajah. Menyaksikan bahwa rivalnya sudah diambang batas, ia tertawa puas. Tentu saja tawa meremehkan. Menandakan bahwa ialah yang lebih kuat daripada Natsu.

"Hahaha.. Menyedihkan sekali!" Ia menyibakkan poni pirang yang tergerai dan basah karena keringat. "Padahal aku sangat berharap kau membalasku dengan kekuatan penuh yang kau miliki. Natsu-san!" Mengusap wajahnya. "Ini akan sangat membosankan."

Sting berbalik, ia mengambil sebuah bungkus rokok dari dalam saku celananya. Membakar ujung nikotin hingga mengepulkan asap dari bibirnya. Menyembunyikan onyx dengan iris biru sembari menikmati setiap tarikan pada pangkal puntung rokok. Keberadaan Natsu tidak mengusiknya. Ia tak peduli. Rindu yang bercampur dengan amarah telah menghentakkan nuraninya. Sedikit lega karena beberapa dendam menahun itu bisa ia lepaskan. Tapi jangan salah, bukan berarti ia sudah tak ingin menghabisi pemuda _spike pinkish _yg disinyalir merupakan penyebab kematian kekasihnya. Ia hanya mengambil jeda waktu untuk kembali mengumpulkan kekuatan.

Sedikit melirik ke arah dimana Natsu berada. Sekarang pemuda itu tengah menengadah dengan kedua mata yg tertutup. Nafasnya belumlah pulih, masih terdengar tak teratur senada detak jantung yang berderu. "Aku ingin mendengar permintaan maafmu, saat ini juga," Sting kembali menghisap benda itu. "Jangan melawan. Katakan saja secepatnya dan aku akan membiarkanmu tetap hidup."

Natsu membuka matanya. "Ini tidak ada apa-apanya." Perkataan Natsu membuat pemuda pirang itu menghentikan hisapan rokok. Memandanginya dengan tajam. Berakhir dengan desahan pendek, lantas membuang sisa batang nikotin dengan sembarang.

Berbalik. Manik onyx itu membidik lurus kearah pemuda yang masih terduduk 5 meter di depannya. Tersenyum -menyeringai seakan inilah detik-detik kemenangannya akan tiba. Ekspresi Sting berubah, rahangnya mengeras. Nyala api kemarahan kembali terlihat di kedua bola mata itu.

"Sayangnya kebaikanku tak lagi berlaku." Alih-alih dengan permisi, Sting langsung menghajar tubuh Natsu. Kali ini ia bertekad akan membunuh Natsu. Tidak boleh tidak. Lelaki itu harus lenyap.

"Sejak saat itu-" Tangannya terus meninju-ninju tubuh tak berdaya itu. "-aku sangat membencimu!" Gigi-giginya mengerat. Urat di dahinya terlihat menonjol bagaikan lintasan cacing tanah. Nanar, sementaratangan itu terus menghabisi mantan sahabatnya dengan keji. Tidak ada ampun.

Natsu pasrah dengan tubuhnya yang dihujani oleh pukulan tangan Sting. Ia sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Samar-samar, salah satu matanya melirik kearah lelaki itu. Tanpa sengaja, menangkap sebuah linangan air mata yang mengalir dari salah satu bola mata Sting. Ya, lelaki itu menangis. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tau, Sting sangat menyayangi Lisanna. Namun lelaki pirang itu tak mengerti bagaimana caranya menyalurkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu. Natsu paham. Persahabatan mereka yang belum lama membuatnya cukup tau, bagaimana sisi yang sebenarnya seorang Sting Eucliffe.

Lisanna lah kelemahannya.

Perhatian Sting yang tak tersampaikan, membuat Lisanna salah memahami. Dan permasalahannya adalah karena kurangnya komunikasi mereka.

Natsu harus menanggung beban akibat permasalahan ini. Namun Natsu terlalulah baik, hanya karena gadis yang disayangi dan dicintai ia rela mengorbankan perasaan dan hubungan persahabatan. Demi mereka bertiga dan demi perasaan Lisanna yang sangat mencintai sosok Sting. Satu hal yang ia sesali, jika saja Lisana tak mengambil tindakan bodoh itu tentu saja hal ini tak pernah terjadi. Dan juga persahabatan mereka mungkin masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Kukira kau dan aku bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Tapi akhirnya, semua ini karena adanya dirimu! Jika saja kau tak ada diantara kami! Jika saja kau enyah! Jika saja aku dan Lisanna tak mengenalmu!" Natsu bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua mata Sting yang sedang menahan jatuhnya limpahan airmata. "Kau merusak hubungan kami! Kau penyebab semuanya! Aku muak setiap kali Lisanna datang dengan alasan karena kau!"

Pukulan tangan itu melemah. "Kenapa.. kenapa.. tak cukupkah hanya aku yang berada di sisi Lisanna?!"

Seolah-olah hal ini memojokkannya. Seolah-olah keberadaan dirinya merupakan ancaman untuk mereka. Bukannya ia ingin seperti itu, namun _timing _keberadaan yang tidak tepat membuatnya turut terseret kedalam lembah kematian. Membuat semua fakta tersamar berkat kebaikannya. Terlihat seperti waktu yang memanfaatkannya.

Pemuda pinkish tersebut mulai menyesali diri. Kalau saja ia tau Lisanna akan bunuh diri, dengan segera akan membatalkan aksi tersebut. Tapi jika diperdalam, mungkin ia juga bersalah. Karena tidak dapat memahami jati diri dan sifat Lisanna yang saat itu memang sering berubah-ubah. Dan ia tak selalu berada di sampingnya ketika benar-benar terpuruk. Tertekan oleh permasalahan.

Perih, itu yang dirasakannya. Luka yang belum lama terkorek sejak beberapa tahun lamanya, kini terbuka lagi. Mengucurkan darah kental nan merah hingga menenggelamkannya. Menelan perasaan-perasaan yang bergelayut dan berubah menjadi kesakitan. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin menangis. Sudah terlalu lama ia tak bisa mengeluarkan hal besar yang mengganjal dadanya.

Pernah mendengar pepatah mengatakan 'Kesakitan terhebat, kekecewaan terbesar dan penyesalan yang luar biasa itu termasuk hal yang sungguh menyesakkan. Menangislah jika membuat semuanya akan sedikit terasa ringan walaupun tidak akan bisa melupakan seluruhnya. Namun taukah? Semua yang dirasa itu akan sangat menyiksa jika tak ada satupun airmata yang mengalir untuk meringankannya. Dan orang yang sangat tersakiti adalah orang yang tak bisa menangis. Ia akan memendam semuanya sendirian.'

Setidaknya begitulah perasaan Natsu.

Natsu menarik nafas dari mulutnya, sementara dari hidungnya terus mengeluarkan darah. "S-Sting," Lelaki pirang itu mencengkeram kaus Natsu. "Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika kau mau mendengarkanku." Sting terdiam.

"Hanya jika kau mau mendengarkanku." Ulangnya.

Cengkeraman tangannya mengerat. "Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu!" Bentaknya. Menghempaskan tubuh itu keatas tanah dengan keras. Tak ada ekspresi kesakitan yang terlihat di wajah Natsu. Rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan hatinya yang kembali remuk karena mengingat masalalu.

Seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya menandakan bahwa ia telah gagal memenuhi janji pada Loke. Ia menyerah. Luka-luka di tubuh tak diubahnya menjadi hal yang melumpuhkan. Saat seperti ini, ia teringat dengan teman-temannya berada di basecamp. Kenangan akan kebahagiaan mereka, saat merampok beberapa rumah demi mendapatkan uang untuk membantu panti asuhan dimana mereka berasal. Gray Juvia, pasangan gila yang tak pernah membuat basecamp sedikitpun tenang. Erza Jellal, pasangan paling serasi yang selalu membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Gajeel Levy, mereka sangat berbeda kepribadian, namun sanggup saling melengkapi. Dan teman-teman lainnya disana. Mereka pernah membuatnya merasa bahwa tempat itu adalah rumah kedua untuk ia tinggali, untuknya kembali. Melindungi mereka.

Lalu Lucy, gadis itu yang kini menjadi alasannya untuk bertahan. Gadis yang mampu menempati posisi Lisanna yang dulu pernah berada di hatinya.

Namun ia tahu. Mungkin inilah terakhir kalinya ia bisa bersama-sama berjuang dengan mereka. Ia tak akan melupakan hal itu. Tangannya tak bisa meraih keinginannya. Kemenangan seakan berbalik tak memihaknya.

Sting berdiri, mengambil sebuah pistol berwarna keabuan. Mengarahkan moncong benda tersebut tepat ke arah tubuh Natsu yang terkapar. Seperti yang ayah Lucy katakan, pistol tersebut merupakan pistol tanpa identitas yang dirancang khusus oleh Jacob, teman baik ayah Lucy. Setelah ditembakkan, badan peluru akan mengurai menjadi racun yang hampir setara dengan bisa ular Kobra. Mematikan siapa saja yang terkena tembakan dalam hitungan detik. Tidak banyak yang tau tentang pistol tersebut, merupakan penemuan baru yang masihlah terbatas perakitannya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal."

Sting benar-benar mantap. Jari telunjuknya tak ragu-ragu berada di depan pelatuk sang Pistol kematian. Sedikit bergetar, tetapi hanya beberapa detik saja. Maniknya melihat gerakan di bibir Natsu, lelaki itu mengucapkan hal yang ia tak mengerti. Namun ia tak memikirkannya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiga tembakan menggema tepat mengenai tubuh sang pemuda. Seiring dengan itu, pandangan Natsu memburam hingga akhirnya berwarna hitam gelap. Di akhir perjalanannya, senyum itu tetap berada disana. Berharap bahwa seseorang yang menemukan mayatnya untuk pertama kali bukanlah Lucy.

Sting berbalik tanpa memastikan kematian Natsu. Hatinya semakin terbakar kegelapan. Ia sudah puas, dendamnya sudah terbalaskan. Tak akan ada lagi seseorang dari masa lalu yang akan mengusik kehidupannya. Setelah ini, ia akan membunuh kakaknya sendiri yang sudah terlalu jauh mencampuri urusannya.

Sting mengambil ponsel, menelepon seseorang.

"Ayah.. aku sudah membereskannya. Tidak ada lagi pengacau. Tidak ada lagi sang Singa Sayap Timur."

Ia pergi membelah kegelapan tanpa menyadari bahwa keajaiban akan mengejarnya. Sebentar lagi.

**．．．**

_"Ayah.. aku sudah membereskannya. Tidak ada lagi pengacau. Tidak ada lagi sang Singa Sayap Timur."_

Jude tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia bernafas lega. Meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu pada tempatnya dan bersandar pada kursi. Tertawa dengan angkuh dan kepuasan. Ia akan semakin mudah menyeret putrinya untuk kembali dan memaksanya menikah dengan Sting. Kelompok Timur yang meresahkan sudah benar-benar lenyap. Kini laporan karena perampokan akan berkurang dengan drastis seiring hancurnya kelompok tersebut.

"Hahahaha.."

Ia tertawa dengan lantang.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang karena seseorang telah meneleponmu. Apakah Sting?" Suara baritone pria muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ah Jacob! Hahaha.. apakah aku harus merayakannya? Bagaimana aku tak akan sesenang ini jika Sting berhasil menghancurkan dan membunuh pemimpin Kelompok Timur? Natsu Dragneel. Hahahaha.."

Manik delima lelaki dengan nama Jacob itu melebar. Terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih atas bantuanmu, menyediakan pistol yang sangat-sangat membantu. Oh.. aku akan mengirim uang pembayaran langsung ke rekening milikmu."

Jacob mendesah. "Itu tak perlu, aku hanya berniat _membantu_. Itu saja. Karena kau sudah _mempercayakan _hal itu kepadaku."

"Jangan begitu. Walaupun kau menolaknya aku akan tetap mengirimnya padamu."

Pria dewasa itu membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis namun ada makna dibaliknya. Manik tersebut memperhatikan bangsawan licik dengan seksama, tidak ada yang tau bahwa Jacob merencanakan hal yang lain di balik semua ini. Satupun tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Memanfaatkan jati dirinya yang tersembunyi untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang tak ia kehendaki. Termasuk Jude, ayah Lucy.

Ia akan menunggu, sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi.

**．．．**

"Kau sudah aman."

Seseorang melepaskan bungkaman tangan pada bibir Lucy. Gadis itu terlihat shock sementara lelaki di belakangnya memastikan kumpulan berandalan tersebut sudah pergi. "Apa kau mencari Natsu?" Tanyanya.

Suara ini, sangat ia kenali. Lucy segera menoleh. Walaupun gelap kedua maniknya sanggup menangkap siapa sosok lelaki di depannya. "Gajeel!"

"Yo! Aku tak tau jika Natsu sudah mengajarimu untuk senekat ini. Dan itu.. mengagumkan," Gajeel berdiri. "Tahun ini sudah pasti kau akan masuk ajang Mafia Wanita Ternekat mengalahkan Erza dan Juvia." Lucy tak mengerti. Alisnya terangkat mencoba mencerna perkataan Gajeel. Nampaknya lelaki berandal-_face_ itu mengetahui kemana tujuan Lucy.

"Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu."

"Ya aku tau," ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku hanya benar-benar khawatir padanya."

"Apa si Bodoh itu pernah berkata padamu untuk mengkhawatirkannya?" Mereka saling berpandangan. "Jika memang ya, maka ia tak lebih dari seorang bayi manja yang merengek meminta dot susu kepada ibunya. Kekanakan sekali."

"Hey! Tunggu dulu, apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kekasihmu itu seperti bukan pria bodoh yang sudah lama ku kenal." Lucy tak mengerti. Persahabatan macam apa yang mereka miliki. Terkesan sedikit 'brengsek' pada perkataan dan perlakuan terhadap satu sama lain, namun menyiratkan bahwa mereka tak ingin saling melihat bahwa kelemahan mampu membuat masing-masing dari mereka turut melemahkan harga diri sebagai seorang mafia. Justru dengan itulah, menjadi motifasi mereka untuk saling menguatkan.

Gajeel melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. "Pergilah, ke arah jam 5. Itu jalan alternatif untuk segera sampai dimana Natsu berada."

Lucy berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang pakaiannya yang kotor karena debu. Lantas ia berjalan mendekati Gajeel. "Apa kau akan kembali ke basecamp?"

Ia mengangguk. "Tapi sebelum itu aku masih ada sedikit urusan. Jadi bergegaslah, Natsu mungkin sudah bertemu dengan Sting saat ini."

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk pertolonganmu. Aku benar-benar berhutang budi."

Seperti mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang, Gajeel menyeringai ke arahnya. Dan gadis itu sadar akan sebuah makna mengerikan dibalik seringaian Gajeel yang seketika membuat bulu kuduknya meremang hebat. "Sebaiknya kau bayar saat kita berkumpul di basecamp nanti."

Seakan-akan dunia Lucy terhenti dengan mendadak. Perasaannyapun terasa tak enak.

**．．．**

_"Natsu.. hey bodoh! Bangunlah." Suara itu sangat lembut didengar oleh telinganya. Memaksa katupan kelopak mata itu untuk terbuka dan melihat siapakah seseorang yang tengah memanggilnya. Begitu familiar, tapi sedikit lupa milik siapakah suara tersebut._

_Perlahan ia membuka matanya, mengerjap dan meringis silau karena di sekitarnya hanyalah hamparan tempat dengan warna putih terang. Kemudian ia bangkit sembari menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan lengan tangan. Melemparkan pandangan ke beberapa arah, mencari-cari dimana sumber dari suara yang sebelumnya ia dengar. Cukup lama menoleh ke kanan dan kiri hingga menemukan sesosok siluet dengan gaun putih panjang hingga menutupi kakinya. Natsu mempertajam lensa matanya hingga ke titik maksimal. Bertepatan dengan iu, siluet tersebut menoleh. Dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah seseorang sedang tersenyum ramah padanya._

_Senyum yang sudah lama tak ia lihat membuat hatinya tercubit._

_"Lisanna.."_

_Gadis bergaun putih itu berbalik berhadapan dengannya. "Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja."_

_Natsu berdiri. Pandangannya tak lepas dari gadis tersebut. Ia masih tak percaya dihadapannya berdiri seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. "Kau sudah sangat tinggi, dan juga tampan. Aku bangga sebagai sahabat," Wajah ayu itu berubah menyendu, senyum itupun tak lagi berada disana. "Dan maafkan aku..."_

_Natsu terhenyak. "Tidak, Lisanna.. tidak! Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu."_

_"Itu tak perlu Natsu. Kau tidak bersalah atas apapun," Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, lalu kembali menghadap Natsu. "Aku harus pergi. Maaf tak bisa berbincang lama denganmu." Sesaat setelah itu jarak antara Natsu dengan gadis tersebut semakin menjauh. Pemuda itu belum rela untuk berpisah, berlari dan hendak menggapainya. _

_"Lisanna.. tunggu dulu! Lisanna!" _

_Tangannya meraih-raih, akan tetapi gadis itu semakin menjauh. "Lisannaaaa!" Terus berteriak memaggil namanya, berharap bahwa gadis itu akan berhenti. _

"Lisannnaaaa!" Dan ia terbangun, terengah dan dengan peluh yang mengucur sangat deras.

.

Natsu merasakan tubuhnya terasa amat sangat ringan. Ia juga tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Seingatnya, Sting menembakinya dengan brutal dan setelah itu pandangannya memburam sedikit demi sedikit. Masih ia rasakan ketika tiga peluru menembus tubuh bagian dada dan juga perut. Itu menyakitkan. Serasa seperti berbaring dibawah mesin jahit -tepat dibawah jarum yang terpasang benang.

Ia menatap heran dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia sudah tewas dengan peluru yang bersarang tubuhnya. Seakan masih tak percaya ia meraba tubuhnya sendiri guna memastikan luka bekas peluru. Memang benar beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka, pendarahannya pun terhenti. Natsu juga merasa baik-baik saja walaupun masih sedikit terasa nyeri. Ajaibnya, ia memandangi lengan kiri dimana juga terdapat luka yg sama akibat tembakan pistol Rogue, kini lengannya tersebut sanggup ia gerakkan. Tidak lagi kaku.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" Ia benar-benar bingung. Apakah malaikat maut yang menyembuhkannya? Membawa peralatan kotak obat dan seketika membuatnya bermimpi sejenak lalu mengobati lukanya saat ia tak sadar?

Itu asumsi yang lucu. Sama sekali tak masuk akal. Mana mungkin malaikat maut sebaik itu memberinya kesempatan untuk terbangun kembali dari ambang nyawanya yang hampir saja terbang bebas.

Ditengah-tengah pikirannya yang bergelut indah mencari alasan untuk meredakan rasa penasarannya, sekelebat bayangan Sting muncul. Hampir saja ia lupa dengan pertarungannya. Sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri, sempat melihat kemana arah Sting pergi. Sepertinya ia sedang menuju ke kota pinggiran perbatasan Wilayah timur dan Barat. Natsu bersyukur. Dirinya tidak jadi mati dengan mengenaskan. Dan tak ada seorangpun temannya atau Lucy yang terlihat mengikutinya kemari. Tuhan masih mempercayakan kehidupan ini padanya, tak ingin mati sia-sia karena masalah mereka belum tuntas.

Natsu mencoba bangkit. Terasa lemas, namun kondisinya sudah lebih baik daripada saat hampir sekarat beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia harus mengejar Sting. Kali ini ia tak akan gagal lagi.

**．．．**

Sting masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya sembari beberapa kali tersenyum karena ia sudah berhasil menyingkirkan Natsu. Begitu pemandangan yang indah, detik-detik dimana ia menyaksikan dengan langsung Natsu yang menahan kesakitan dijemput oleh sang Maut. Pakaiannya seakan menjadi saksi bisu perkelahian antar mantan sahabat yang memilukan. Siapapun pasti tak ingin persahabatan mereka berakhir seperti itu. Setidaknya ia sendiri juga berasumsi seperti itu. Namun bagaimana lagi, jika persahabatan mereka terlanjur retak hingga akhirnya pecah menjadi puing-puing tak berbentuk.

"Lisanna, apa kau sudah damai sekarang?" Sting mendongak menatap awan hitam yang masih betah berada disana. "Aku berhasil membalaskannya untukmu. Maka jangan lagi bersedih.. dan tenanglah."

Sedikit memejamkan matanya. Fisiknya mulai terasa sakit, terutama pada bagian rahangnya yang terkena pukulan Natsu. Ia mengira pukulan itu tak ada apa-apanya. Akan tetapi cukup terasa menyakitkan untuk pukulan seorang lelaki yang cedera cukup serius.

Ia menghela nafas. Kembali membuka matanya. "Ini yang terakhir Lisanna, aku tak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi. Dan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia mafia."

Lalu membuka sebuah foto pada layar ponselnya. Dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik berambut silver pendek diatas bahu. "Kalau kau tau, kau mungkin tidak akan senang jika kekasihmu ini terjun ke dalam dunia hitam."

Bersamaan dengan usapan pada layar ponsel, sebuah panggilan masuk terpaksa membuatnya berhenti merenungi diri. Lalu ia menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan malas.

"Ada apa? Sudah kalian bereskan?"

"_Ya, kami sudah membereskan basecamp mereka bos."_

"Kerja bagus, aku akan kirimkan bayaran untuk kalian besok pagi."

"_Baiklah. Apa ada lagi hal yang harus kami lakukan?"_

"Tidak ada, kembalilah ke basecamp. Dan laporkan hal ini kepada aniki."

"_Dimengerti."_

Sting menutup ponsel dan kembali memasukannya pada saku celana. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki yang entah kemana akan membawanya. Hatinya sedang tak ingin menuju kemana-mana. Ia sungguh lega, beban di tubuhnya terangkat seketika. Apa yang ia lakukan setelah ini? Mungkin ia akan mencari Lucy dan menyeretnya kembali kepada Tuan Jude. Sting sangat yakin bahwa gadis itu akan sangat membenci dirinya. Terlebih ketika mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya telah terkapar tak lagi bernyawa.

Persetan dengan gadis itu. Yang terpenting baginya adalah dendamnya sudah terbalaskan dan Tuan Jude akan menepati janjinya dengan menikahkannya dengan Lucy. Ia tak peduli akan cinta. Toh cinta atau tidak cinta ia akan tetap memiliki gadis tersebut. Batinnya kegirangan, sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi ia akan menuju ke kemenangan yang sebenarnya.

Ia terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya hingga tak sadar seseorang berlari dengan sangat kencang dibelakangnya. "STING!"

Lelaki pirang tersebut menoleh setelah seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara keras. Belum sempat ia melihat siapa orang tersebut, sebuah bogem mentah mendarat kasar pada pipinya. Ia terhuyung. Terjungkal, lalu terperosok di jalanan aspal. Sembari menahan kesakitan karena diserang secara tiba-tiba, ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang kurangajar yang berani memukulnya.

Situasi di tempat tersebut sangat gelap. Ia mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya bermodalkan sinar bulan yang bersembunyi dibalik awan hitam.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Teriaknya parau.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Sting!" Perlahan sang bulan menampakkan dirinya. Lantas sedikit demi sedikit Sting dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok tersebut.

"N-Natsu?! B-Bagaimana bisa kau.."

"Itu tidak penting bagaimana aku bisa selamat dari tembakanmu."

Sting benar-benar bingung. Ia melihat sendiri beberapa waktu yang lalu Natsu tertembak tiga pelurunya. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Natsu berhadapan dengan maut. Sting tak percaya dengan orang dihadapannya. Memang benar keadaan di sekitarnya gelap, hanya setitik cahaya bulan yang menerangi mereka. Namun itu benar suara Natsu, sosok Natsu dan ini bukanlah mimpi. Buktinya saja ia merasa kesakitan saat orang tersebut memukulnya.

"Yang terpenting saat ini adalah aku harus menghentikanmu."

Tatapan kedua onyx Natsu menajam. Ia memanfaatkan keadaan Sting yang masih tak mempercayai bahwa dirinya masih hidup. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dimana ia diberikan hidup kembali sebelum urusan itu selesai.

Natsu berjalan mendekati Sting yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sembati terus menatapnya nanar. Melihat Sting saja membuat kenangan menyakitkannya berputar otomatis bak sebuah film dalam bioskop.

"_Natsu.. hiks., bagaimana ini?"_

Ia mendekat dan terus mendekat. Dadanya terasa pilu saat mengingat memori beberapa tahun silam. Kedua matanya memanas, hatinya tersayat.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan, Natsu? Hiks.."_

Pemuda pinkish tersebut sedikit membungkuk -meraih kerah baju Sting. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Aura kemarahan muncul di sela-sela kepedihan hatinya.

"Lisanna tersiksa karena perbuatanmu! Karena sikapmu kepadanya!" Kini air matanya tumpah. Dan Sting masih menatapnya tak berkutik. Entah mengapa membuat hatinya turut merasakan pedih.

"Dia.. Lisanna-" suaranya berubah menjadi serak.

"_Natsu.. aku.. aku-"_

Natsu kembali mengeratkan genggamannya. Lalu ia sedikit mendekatkan Sting tepat di jangkauan tangan lainnya yang mengepal. Siap untuk mendaratkan pukulan mematikan untuk kedua kalinya.

"_-MENGANDUNG ANAK STNG!"_

"-MENGANDUNG ANAKMU!"

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan sedikit kata dari saya.. T,T maafkan karena sempat hiatus tanpa kabar.**_


End file.
